L'Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion
by Meeria
Summary: Le début de l'histoire est dans mes favorits  Harry est en colère apres les evenements du DdM. Il en a marre de Dumbledore et ne lui permettra plus de conduire sa vie. Il s'entraine beaucoup et decouvre qui il est...Post tome 5,Harry independant,puissant.
1. Chapter 1

Ça y est, voilà ma deuxième traduction, je n'ai pas abandonné ma première Stchorlei, la preuve, demain je mets en ligne le prochain chapitre, après il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre en anglais donc ça risque d'être un peu long !

La première partie de cette fiction traduite par Chtit Draco se trouve dans mes histoires favorites, je reprends simplement la traduction ou alors vous recopiez (ou copiez-collez) l'adresse internet suivante: /s/2574090/1/AscensionduSorcierScorpion

Etat de la fict en anglais : 19 chapitres

Etat de la fict en français : 8 + 1

Rien est à moi, l'univers est à JKR, l'histoire à Vorlon666 et le début de la traduction à chtit-draco, voilà tout est dit, je vous laisse lire

Chapitre 8 : « Entraînement partie - 3 Le Pouvoir »

Harry décida de consacrer un mois entier à comprendre ce minerai. Il avait le sentiment que ça serait une découverte inestimable. Donc il fit une autre liste d'étude.

**Mois-Odin du 7-8 Juillet**

5h30 - 7h00 : entraînement physique course pendant 30 à 45 min, travail des muscles des bras, puis du tors, les bras, les jambes… Inclus 30 min de Tai Chi.

7h00 - 7h15 : douche.

7h15 - 8h00 : Petit Déjeuner.

8h00 - 8h15 : Méditation / entraînement à l'Occlumencie et à la Légilimencie.

8h15 - 11h30 : Étude des minéraux, Extraction et travail de minerais.

11h30 -12h00 : déjeuner.

12h00 - 13h30 : Finir la Théorie de la Magie / Commencer les révisions de la première à cinquième année en enchantement/métamorphose/DCFM.

13h30 -15h00 Préparer l'étude du rituel pour ouvrir le Sarcophage / Entraînement avec Anubis.

15h00 - 18h00 : Commencer à étudier les Enchantements, la Métamorphose, les Conjurations, la DCFM niveau ASPIC.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 - 21h00 : Matière moldue (Science physique, Chimie, science informatique, méditation).

21h00 - 23h00 : Etude des Potions et de la botanique niveau Aspic.

Au lit.

**8 semaines plus tard temps Odin**

Harry avait fait quelques découvertes très intéressantes sur le minerai. Il avait trouvé plusieurs sorts qui l'aidaient à catégoriser le minerai en question. Son premier sort était

« **Acclaro – Metallum – Elementum** » qui révélait les propriétés physiques et l'aura des minerais. Il avait maintenant une très bonne image mentale de sa signature énergétique. Il avait toujours besoin de plus d'informations et jeta le sort suivant

«** Acclaro** **– Corpusculum – Abalienatio** » ce sort permettait aux propriétés atomiques d'être révélée comme le numéro atomique du minerai en question. La lecture qu'il fit l'embarrassa. D'abord, le numéro atomique était 122 et le nombre de neutrons de 184. Ce nombre le plaçait bien au-delà de l'Uranium et du Plutonium. Cependant, les sorts révélèrent qu'il n'était pas radioactif mais qu'il était plutôt un élément super lourd ? Ce devait être un nouvel élément stable. Il jeta un autre sort

« **Cerpere – Elementum – Delibo – Corpusculum – Abalienation** »

Maintenant, Harry était vraiment intrigué. Il semblerait que son minerai particulier ait des impuretés d'un autre élément ayant un numéro atomique de 126 et un nombre de neutron de 224. Ce minéral semblait avoir une signature magique semblable à celui-ci mais avec un taux d'électrons plus élevé. Selon ses signatures maximales, il semblerait qu'il pourrait amplifier l'énergie plus même que le minerai original ? Où donc son ancêtre avait-il obtenu cette substance ?

Harry commença à parcourir son livre de Physique et les bulletins de science sur Internet pour avoir plus d'informations sur ces éléments. Il trouva finalement les articles suivants.

_Les atomes consistent en un noyau central entouré par un nuage d'électrons. Le noyau consiste en des protons et des neutrons. Mais touts les combinaisons de neutrons et de protons ne sont pas stables. Dans la nature, aucun élément plus lourd que l'uranium avec 92 protons et 146 neutrons n'a été trouvé._

_Les scientifiques peuvent en faire des plus lourds en faisant entrer en collision deux gros noyaux en espérant qu'ils forment un nouveau noyau, plus lourd. Un des aspects les plus significatifs des nouveaux éléments est que leur ordre de décrépitude est compatible avec les théories qui prévoyaient un ''un océan de stabilité'' pour les atomes contenant approximativement 114-126 protons et 184-224 neutrons. « Nous avons sauté d'une mer d'instabilité à une île de stabilité que les théories prévoyaient depuis 1970, » fit Victor Ninov, un physicien nucléaire. Il était l'auteur s'un papier de la découverte au journal de la Revue des Lettres de Physique. Ces nouveaux éléments stables ne devraient pas être radioactifs._

Un autre Article le suivait.

_Il y eut cependant une spéculation considérable sur la base de calculs théoriques qu'une île de stabilité pourrait exister aux environs de Z 114 et N 184 (c'est-à-dire 114 protons et 184 neutrons°. Les deux étaient censés être des numéros magiques. Les isotopes dans cette région, qui devaient théoriquement avoir des demi-vies significativement plus longues que les Isotopes lourds connus, sont parfois appelés des super éléments lourds (SEL) Il y avait des preuves évidentes de sous-parties (des régions de stabilité accrue) à Z 122 à126 et N 184 à 224._

Bien cela concluait pour Harry. Son ancêtre avait inconsciemment découvert ce super élément lourd stable qui avait la capacité d'exploiter et d'amplifier l'énergie. Son ancêtre n'avait pas de véritables sorts, les connaissances ou le temps pour rechercher ses propriétés. Il n'avait pas pu connaître ce que c'était, et l'avait simplement gardé comme une sorte de curiosité. Une chose était certaine, l'acquisition d'énormes quantités de ce minerai serait maintenant son but principal.

Il commença à décrire toutes les utilisations possibles de cette matière. Ses premières idées impliquaient une baguette et une épée faites de cette matière. Maintenant s'il pouvait introduire cette matière dans sa circulation sanguine il pourrait être capable de canaliser assez d'énergie par ses canaux magiques pour effectuer de la magie sans baguette complexe.. Actuellement, même les plus puissants sorciers ne pouvaient performer que des sorts basiques et quelques sorts équivalent à environ un étudiant de premier année.

Il avait besoin d'un plan pour trouver, miner et sentir ce nouvel élément.. Son dernier mois avait été entièrement consacré à la découverte de moyens de recherches pour cet élément. Il avait besoin de l'équivalent magique d'un satellite moldu. Il décida d'utiliser un balai magique.

Il rechercha deux semaines entières un sort de pistage, et des sorts révélateurs pour que le balai puisse chercher le minéral et il pourrait suivre à la trace l'emplacement du balai. A sa grande surprise la plupart de ses réponses vinrent du coffre des Maraudeurs. Spécialement comment ils avaient créés la carte de pistage de Poudlard.

Il dut d'abord entourer la poignée du balai avec des gemmes de cristal de qualité. Il choisit des gemmes d'Améthystes puisqu'il en avait une assez grande quantité. Il devait ensuite charger les cristaux avec de l'énergie magique brute. Les cristaux fourniraient l'énergie magique pour faire voler le balai. Les balais marchaient seulement en profitant de l'énergie magique du sorcier ou de la sorcière.

Il décida de connecter le balai à un planisphère qu'il avait pris dans la chambre de Dudley. Il avait environ trois pieds de diamètres et avait de nombreux détails géographiques. Il décida d'attacher le petit cylindre de minerai à au bout de sa baguette magique, puisqu'il devait ajouter beaucoup de pouvoir aux cristaux.

Harry était parti sous déguisement et chercha environ 30 balais Comètes. Ils étaient assez rapides et il y en avait en abondance. 2000 Gallions plus tard il revint avec ses balais et commença à les configurer en machines de recherche. Pour que les balais soient capables de trouver des gisements de minerai ils avaient besoin d'un échantillon de minerai pour comparer.

C'est comme ça que fonctionnait le sort de recherche. C'est comme lorsqu'un chien recherche une personne. Il a besoin d'un vêtement de la personne. Il avait mis au point un sortilège de glue permanente sur la poignée du balai où le minerai serait attaché. Il fusionna alors les cristaux de diamant avec l'élément et les chargea en énergie magique.

Il jeta alors un sort de recherche et de reconnaissance. Il ajouta d'autres cristaux à la queue des balais et jeta une variante du sort de portoloin. Il avait donné aux balais une gamme de coordonnées latitudes et longitudes à vérifier. Quand il l'eut fait, la dernière chose qu'il fit fut de jeter un sort de désillusion pour cacher les balais des moldus. Si après 30 jours les balais n'avait rien trouvés, ils seraient de retour par portoloin dans la salle à manger des Dursley.

Il désenclencha l'œil d'Odin et attendit la tombée de la nuit. Il sortit alors ses balais. En faisant ce travail, il s'était prouvé qu'utiliser cet élément lui avait permis de charger les cristaux à 100 pourcent de leur potentiel maximum. Maintenant il espérait que son plan fonctionnerait.

Il le saurait dans environ trente jours. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de suivre à la trace les progrès des balais. Il consacrerait maintenant son temps à l'exécution de rituels et à l'ouverture du sarcophage.

**Mois Odin du 9 juillet**

**4 semaines plus tard temps Odin**

Bien qu'Harry ait complètement détruit ses pieds avec la nouvelle connaissance de la magie noire qu'il venait juste d'acquérir. Cela prendrait au minimum deux ans pour étudier tout ça. Il avait pris un solide semaine de préparation pour le rituel. Il avait trouvé les instructions écrites comme décrites sur les murs de tombeaux. Il se faisait confirmer chaque étape par Anubis.

Ça avait été un rituel de sang à la base. Harry avait crée une lame d'Obsidienne aussi noire que la nuit et l'avait utilisée pour verser son sang sur les quatre runes cardinales du sarcophage. Il avait utilisé cinq gouttes de sang magique par rune. Chaque point cardinal rougeoya d'une couleur différente après chaque incantation. Chaque incantation Sumérienne devait être psalmodiée en noble fourchelangue.

**« Inim-sàr-Mir-gùr »**

**« Im-sa-ti-um »**

**« GISgal-Lu »**

**« Im-Mar-Tu »**

Il les répéta cinq fois et quand il eut fini un éclat de lumière blanche suivit par une lumière pourpre émana du sarcophage. Cela dura environ une minute. La lumière fut alors suivie par une douleur fulgurant sur le côté droit de son dos. C'était jute en dessous de l'omoplate. La douleur était insoutenable et elle dura environ dix minutes. Ce fut suivit par une autre douleur intenable sur le côté gauche de son dos pendant quinze autres minutes. La douleur semblait localisée.

La douleur était comme un doloris concentré. Quand ce fut finit, Harry s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit. Le rituel avait eu lieu la nuit, de toute manière. Le jours suivant, Harry revint à ses exercices et prit une agréable douche chaude. Il se sentait parfaitement bien. Juste quand il quittait la salle de bain, il remarqua deux tatouages sur son dos. C'était un Phénix noir et un scorpion noir se faisant face.

Il n'avait pas compté les obtenir mais il devait admettre qu'ils étaient sacrément cool. Il avait à peu près la taille de deux largeurs de main et étaient absolument exquis dans leurs détails. Tous les deux avait des yeux de jade verts comme lui. Harry supposa que tous les anciens prêtres étaient marqués comme ça. Harry ne savait pas qu'il y a 3 000 ans, cette marque apportait la peur à n'importe quelle personne qui la reconnaissait. C'était la marque de la mort à quiconque s'opposait au prêtre.

Harry mangea son petit déjeuner et ouvrit le sarcophage. Il trouva tout un tas de jarres qui avaient été rétrécies. Il devait y avoir au moins 400 jarres remplies de rouleaux. Chaque jarre était étiquetée d'un numéro. Il agrandit les jarres et les rangea dans la bibliothèque de sa malle.

Il jeta un regard curieux à certains des sorts. Il n'avait jamais réalisé quelle puissance avait ces sorts de magie noire. Il trouva des sorts d'attaque, des techniques sombres, des sorts qui pourrait amener des hommes scorpions du néant. Il trouva des sorts qui ferait rentrer une lance d'Obsidienne dans le rectum d'un ennemis et l'empalerait 30 pieds en l'air.

Il trouva d'autres sorts qui pouvaient créer de puissantes tempêtes de sable et retirer l'humidité du corps d'une personne. Il trouva un autre sort qui faisait fondre une personne à vos pieds. Harry était absolument sidéré par la puissance de ces sorts.

Il était content d'entre être à 80 pourcent de ses possibilités en matière de création et d'élargissement de ses canaux magiques. Certains de ces sorts prenait énormément de pouvoir. Quand il commencerait à les étudier les ennemis se feraient dessus de peur. Quand ils entendraient qu'il allait venir, il voulait qu'ils soient si effrayés qu'ils abandonneraient simplement. En parlant de pouvoir, il avait presque oublié sa recherche de minerai.

Il alla devant son planisphère et il s'exclama ''Putain, merde''. Il trouva 8 de ses balais qui étaient restés en vol stationnaire et qui clignotaient rouge sur le planisphère. Harry était très heureux que sa création fonctionne.

« Merci les Maraudeurs ! » fit-il.

Il lut rapidement les coordonnées sur le globe et trouva les noms des lieux. Pour savoir s'ils avaient une signification, il tapa ces noms sur Internet, et ce qui en sortit le surpris. Apparemment, chaque coordonnée représentait un ancien impact d'astéroïde.

Il supposa maintenant que le minerai avait atterrit sur terre avec les astéroïdes, et Dieu seul savait d'où ils venaient et quand ils avaient atterris sur terre. Harry lut l'emplacement de ces impacts d'astéroïdes.

**Nom du Cratère ****sa taille (km)****Emplacement**

Manicouagan, 100 214 Québec, Canada

Chicxulub, 17 065 Yucatan, Mexique

Bedout, 180 250 Ouest de l'Australie

Woodleigh 120 300 Ouest de l'Australie

Popigai 10 035.7 Est de la Russie

Kara-kul 5 205 Tadjikistan

Kara 65 073 Russie

Takoonooka 55 128 Queensland en Australie

Bien, la première des choses d'abord. Harry devait empaqueter, et aussi acheter une malle avec des compartiments plus larges. Il en avait besoin pour stocker les minéraux. Il les purifierait sur les sites et extrairait les dérivés. Il supposa que 5 malles suffiraient. Il modifia son apparence et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il alla directement à la boutique de malles et cartables.

Il y entra et acheta cinq malles magiques de stockage. Elles avaient des compartiments extrêmement larges spécifiquement conçus pour transporter beaucoup de poids. Chaque espace était d'environ 20 à 30 pieds. Et toutes les malles pourraient être réduites. 2 000 Gallions plus tard, Harry sortit de la boutique et transplana directement dans sa chambre.

Il prit l'œil d'Odin avec lui. Il transplana à toutes les coordonnées des balais et parcourut les secteurs. Il s'assura d'enregistrer les coordonnées exactes des balais. Il rassembla tous les balais et les rangea. Dans une de ses malles nouvellement achetée.

Il décida alors de prospecter en premier le cratère de l'impact du Yucatan au Mexique. Quand il y arriva, il monta d'abord un camp. Il était à Mexico dans une alcôve isolée surplombant une colline qui descendait jusqu'à la plage. Hé bien, il pensait que si la veine allait jusqu'au dessous de l'eau cela deviendrait intéressant.

Après avoir posé sa malle et jeter ses sorts, il décida de passer en revue son livre sur l'extraction minière magique. Il suivit les instructions du livre et décida de se faire une image mentale de la veine de minerai. Il devait se concentrer sur l'énergie magique du minerai en question.

Il remercia dieu pour être magicien. Pour les magiciens, la technique impliquait de laisser la magie s'écouler hors de vous pour scanner la signature énergétique des minéraux. Basé sur la force de la signature, sur l'aura si vous voulez, et vous créez une carte tridimensionnelle de la veine. Il remercia dieu de maîtriser l'Occlumencie et d'avoir la discipline mentale pour l'effectuer. Cela nécessitait de tenir compte de beaucoup de détails. C'était assez drôle, son livre sur l'extraction minière magique avait-il fait allusion à l'utilité d'être un Occlumens pour faire le travail d'extraction ?

Il laissa sa magie scanner l'endroit et trouva que la plus forte concentration de minerai était le bord de mer Harry estima que la veine était enterrée à une profondeur de 10 km. La veine de minerai avait un noyau d'environ 300 mètres sur 400 mètres de long selon la force de la signature magique.

Le noyau avait plus ou moins la forme d'un ballon de football américain. Harry supposa qu'il pourrait effectuer l'extraction depuis son emplacement actuel. Il devrait extraire le minerai morceau par morceau pour permettre à la partie creusée de se remplir avec la saleté environnante et l'eau. Le processus d'extraction était un simple sort de déplacement avec une bonne dose de pouvoir dedans. Il aurait besoin d'un maximum de concentration. A ce point, il engage l'œil d'Odin et commença son travail.

**Mois Odin du 10 Juillet**

**4 semaines plus tard temps Odin**

La matinée après qu'Harry ait désengagé l'œil d'Odin il se rappela combien fatigantes avaient été ces quatre semaines. L'extraction nécessitait une énorme quantité d'énergie magique. Il avait utilisé le sort de déplacement « **Exterebro-Mura** » pour enlever le minerai de la veine. Il utilisa alors le sort « **Expurgo-Mura** » pour purifier le minerai. Les sorts étaient assez simples, mais vous deviez constamment vous concentrer sur l'aura du minerai pour l'extraire et le purifier. C'était cette constante concentration qui était épuisante. Il avait quasiment passé des nuits blanches pour étudier ses échantillons.

Il avait réussit à extraire 3200 livres de minerai purifié du numéro 122 et aussi 675 livres de numéro 126.

Il décida de donner à ces éléments des noms. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se référer à eux par leurs numéros atomiques. Se rappelant la série Stargate qu'il avait suivit plus tôt, il décida s'appeler le numéro atomique 122 ''Naquadah'' et le numéro atomique 126 ''Naquadria''. Ça n'avait aucun sens de se creuser la tête à trouver des noms appropriés quand ceux-ci suffiraient et lui semblaient assez bons en tout cas.

Le processus d'extraction avait été assez rapide, mais le processus de purification avait été brutal. Il avait réussi à purifier 99,87 pourcent des deux minéraux.

Il avait été stupéfait de la texture et de la couleur du Naquadria. C'était noir comme de la poix et était humide et froid au toucher. Le minéral semblait aussi être translucide.

Quand il en vint à l'amplification d'énergie, le Naquadria battait largement le Naquadah. Quand le Naquadah multipliait l'énergie magique par 10, le Naquadria multipliait la puissance de cette même énergie par 100.

C'était tout simplement phénoménal. Le seul problème qu'il voyait était que si trop d'énergie magique l'alimentait, la structure minérale s'écroulerait, et le minéral deviendrait du ''simple'' Naquadah. Harry gaspilla environ onze livres de la substance jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un agent qui empêcherait le minéral de se délabrer tout en gardant intactes ses qualités d'amplification.

Il dopa le Naquadria avec des saphirs en poudre. Il finit avec 1 part de gemme pour 1 000 part de minéral dans la structure. Cela créait une composition extrêmement stable. L'agent dopant agissait comme un catalyseur pour empêcher la réaction de dégradation. Il s'assura que tout le Naquadria extrait soit mélangé de cette façon.

Il voulu prospecter un autre site avant de retourner à Privet Drive. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de sa prison auto-imposée trop longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il avait trompé l'Ordre avec son sort de déguisement en se faisant ressembler à sa tante ou son oncle travaillant dans la réserve.

A chaque fois qu'il désengageait l'œil d'Odin, il se faisait une apparence extérieure. Il devait faire croire à l'Ordre que les Dursley étaient à la maison. Il réussit à jeter un sort de désillusion pour faire comme si la voiture était partie. Ses petites déceptions étaient bien vite effacées.

L'Ordre n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait changé et grandit. Si le vieux fou pensait pouvoir le contrôler, il se trompait lourdement. Quand ils s'apercevraient finalement de combien il avait changé, ils seraient stupéfaits. Aucun doute qu'ils penseraient qu'il était devenu mauvais, mais de quoi ils se mêlaient ? Il s'en fichait de toute manière.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait tout empaqueté et réduit dans ses malles. Il transplana alors juste à côté de la destination suivante Manicouagan, au Québec. Quand il arriva, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il fasse si froid. Même en plein milieu de l'été. Il semblait y avoir des essaims de moustiques. Il regarda autour et il lui sembla être au milieu de nulle part. Ça ne le gênait pas même s'il n'avait pas de chance. Il jeta une série de sorts de protection. Il monta un camp et activa l'œil d'Odin.

**Mois Odin du 11 Juillet**

**4 semaine plus tard, temps Odin**

Harry réfléchit sur ses quatre dernières semaines et décida qu'il avait assez de minéraux pour le moment. Il avait réussi à extraire 4 200 livres de Naquadah et 852 livre de Naquadria de cette veine. Il avait aussi réussi à beaucoup étudier cette ancienne magie noire. Avec son nouveau minerai, il avait pensé à se faire lui-même une nouvelle baguette.

Il avait une assez bonne idée de ce dont il voulait pour l'achever mais il avait besoin de plus de recherches. En lisant son livre sur la fabrication des baguettes magiques, il était tombé sur un paragraphe très important concernant le fait de charger des cristaux avec de la magie brute. Première chose, il avait eu faux sur le fait que les cristaux avaient été pleinement chargés. Certains cristaux étaient complètement chargés en combinant les magies d'une demi-douzaine de sorciers et sorcières.

Marcel Ollivander en 1264 avait formulé la théorie que quand un cristal était pleinement chargé, l'énergie en plus envoyée dans le cristal serait simplement tournée en un faisceau de concentration très puissante. Le cristal concentrerait et dirigerait l'énergie vers le faisceau. Il avait essayé de faire des baguettes magiques à base de cristaux mais elles n'avaient pas fonctionnées correctement, et il n'avait pas pu trouver la raison de cet échec.

Harry se rappela ses lectures sur les lasers dans son livre de physique moldue et conclue que c'était plus ou moins le même principe. Dans un laser, les photons cohérents devaient être portés à un certain degré de force pour qu'ils puissent être libérés par le reflet de la lentille.

La poignée et le noyau de sa nouvelle baguette magique serait évidemment fait de Naquadria. Il devrait trouver une gemme d'une très grande pureté pour l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il devrait aussi fondre des cristaux de grande qualité au Naquadria pour garder l'énergie concentrée dans la baguette.

Son seul problème était de trouver une gaine appropriée pour le noyau de sa baguette. Le matériau avait besoin d'avoir une résistance à la chaleur et des propriétés de dissipation. Les bois habituellement utilisés pour les baguettes ne conviendraient absolument pas. Ils ne pourraient pas soutenir l'amplification de pouvoir due au Naquadria. Le bois serait incapable de dissipée la chaleur produite assez rapidement. Le bois serait réduit en cendre. Les cristaux devraient aussi être complètement chargés de son énergie magique brute.

Harry décida de transplaner dans sa chambre et tria tout son stock de minerais. Un fois dans sa chambre, il s'installa. Il décida de faire une apparition à l'extérieur en tant que Vernon Dursley. Après le déjeuner, il décida de transplaner à l'extérieur de Gringotts. Il irait et déposerait un de ses malles de minerais dans son coffre familial pour le mettre en sécurité.

Harry avait pensé à sa formation, et il décida qu'il profiterait d'apprendre auprès de maîtres renommés dans leur domaine. Il essaierait et paierait les services des meilleurs professeurs que l'argent pourrait acheter. Il se décida pour des entraînements en Potions, Enchantement, Métamorphose, Création de sorts, Duel et Arts Martiaux et combat à l'épée. Sur ce dernier, il avait un type particulier de formation à l'esprit. Il alla voir Griphook.

Quand il arriva au bureau de Griphook, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut combien le bureau du Gobelin avait changé, il semblait plus opulent, et Harry approuva rapidement ces nouveaux changements. Laissez chacun connaître l'importance de manipuler le compte des Potter.

« Bonjour, Griphook ! »

« Ah, Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous voir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Hé bien, tout d'abord, je voudrai vous dire que l'aide que vous m'avez apporté a été inestimable, il me permet de vous dire que je vais devenir bientôt un sorcier plus qu'accompli ! » Griphook sourit à cette déclaration. Harry voyant le sourire féroce de Griphook continua.

« Ceci étant dit, je crois que les livres et l'entraînement personnel ne peuvent m'apporter tout ce qu'il me faut. » Griphook hocha la tête à cette déclaration.

« J'ai décidé d'acheter les services des meilleurs professeurs pour développer mon entraînement. Pour les sujets que j'ai en tête, voici la liste ! Avec vos vastes contacts, je me demandai si vous pouviez m'aider à trouver des professeurs compétents. » Griphook jeta un coup d'œil à la liste et Harry jura qu'il avait vu une autre sourire sur son visage !

« Hé bien, Monsieur, il n'y a rien que je préfère plus qu'un challenge ! Pour quand voulez-vous vos professeurs ? »

« Que diriez-vous du 20 Juillet ? »

« Ça ne posera aucun problème monsieur, je peux certainement vous faire ça. », ils se serrèrent la main et Harry quitta Gringotts.

Comme il descendait la rue, il se rappela sa promesse d'avoir la peau du Basilic. C'était tard dans l'après-midi, il se fit donc une note mentale d'aller la récolter dans la chambre des secrets, lors de sa prochaine pause.

Harry transplana dans sa chambre et décida de faire quelques recherches. Il devait trouver un matériau adéquat pour compléter le noyau de Naquadria de sa baguette. Harry avait fait beaucoup d'expériences pour le nouveau matériau de son noyau et savait que la gaine recouvrant de noyau de Naquadria devait être une matière qui avait une très haute dissipation thermique et qui avait aussi besoin d'une bonne résistance à l'usure. Il devait aussi résister à un stress physique extrême.

Après environ 30 minutes de recherches sur Internet, il tomba sur un matériau moldu appelé Rhénium. La définition du métal était celle-là :

_Le Rhénium était un matériau argenté brillant. C'était un pur étal réfractaire et qui était extrêmement attractif pour les structures à température élevée, et les systèmes d'application d'énergie, comme l'espace et les systèmes de propulsion des missiles. Utilisé comme matériau structurel pur ou une crépine en accord avec le graphite ou les matières carboniques structurelles, le Rhénium peut fournir la résistance à l'érosion pour des composants des engins roquettes à hautes températures et les valves chaudes de gaz._

_Le Rhénium a beaucoup d'avantages sur les autres matériaux possibles. Le Rhénium a un point de fusion de 3180°C (5756°F) excédent tous les autres métaux sauf le tungstène. Le Rhénium est le seul métal réfractaire qui ne forme pas de carbure, cependant, il a une solubilité significative pour le carbone qui assure une force de lien excellente entre les deux matériaux._

_Le Rhénium surpassait sur plusieurs critères tous les autres choix possibles de composants pour les sections chaudes. Pour les métaux réfractaires, le Rhénium avait une plus grande possibilité d'extension à des températures élevées. Le Rhénium possédait aussi une certaine résistance à l'usure aux éléments métalliques, et le coefficient le plus élevé de durcissement que n'importe quel métal._

Harry décida de couvrir le cristal extérieur de la gemme entourant le noyau de Naquadria avec du Rhénium. Le Rhénium dissipera rapidement n'importe quelle chaleur générée par le noyau. Il décida aussi que sa nouvelle baguette serait non seulement un chef d'œuvre de fonctionnalité mais aussi une œuvre d'art. Il graverait un scorpion et un cobra Egyptien le long de la gaine de sa baguette magique avec des diamants noirs. Les yeux du scorpion seraient des émeraudes et les yeux du cobra seraient des saphirs.

La poignée serait gravée avec beaucoup de runes différentes. Certaines de ces runes protègeraient la baguette de la possession. Quiconque hormis le propriétaire de la baguette ressentirait l'équivalant d'un Endoloris s'il prenait la baguette. Il y aurait un sort de convocation permanant pour que le propriétaire puisse appeler sa baguette de n'importe où dans le monde.

Il y aurait aussi des runes pour empêcher le dépistage de la magie noire par le ministère. Beaucoup de runes qu'il avait obtenu grâce au Sarcophage se servaient de la magie du sang. Pour sculpter sa nouvelle baguette, la première chose que fit Harry fut de mémoriser les livres de fabrication de baguette d'Ollivander. Harry trouva la lecture fascinante. Les runes et le cœur de Naquadria devraient absorber son sang pour aligner correctement ses propriétés uniquement à sa signature magique.

Comme Harry lisait le livre d'Ollivander, il devint très impressionné par la connaissance accumulée au cours des siècles. Par exemple, il n'avait jamais su que quand une baguette choisissait un sorcier ou une sorcière, il s'avérait que la meilleure compatibilité à laquelle une personne magique pouvait s'attendre était d'environ 80 pourcent Cela voulait dire que seul 80 pourcent de l'énergie magique d'un sorcier ou d'un sorcière était utilisée dans un sort, le reste de l'énergie magique était convertie en chaleur.

C'est pourquoi une grande quantité de sorts travaillés laisserait la personne fatiguée et vidée. Selon les ancêtres d'Ollivander, les meilleures baguettes magiques devaient avoir le noyau de la baguette entourée pas des gemmes de cristal de qualité. Le cristal pourrait alors être pleinement chargé par l'énergie magique brute de la personne. De cette manière les cristaux agiraient comme une lentille concentrant toute l'énergie magique de la personne le long du noyau de la baguette.

Cependant, cette méthode de fabrication des baguettes magiques n'avait pas été couronnée de succès puisqu'aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'avait été capable de charger pleinement les cristaux. Quelques gemmes de cristaux avaient été pleinement chargés en combinant l'énergie d'une demi-douzaine de sorciers et sorcières, mais les résultats de l'expérience montèrent que ces baguette étaient devenues encore moins efficaces qu'avec un noyau habituel de baguette magique.

Ollivander émit la théorie qu'il y avait deux raisons pour cela. La première était que la combinaison des signatures magiques de tous ces sorciers et sorcières avait déstabilisé la matrice des cristaux ce qui rendait la gemme inutilisable comme lentille de concentration.

De nouvelles expérience démontèrent qu'un seul sorcier devait charger les cristaux. Cela s'avéra aussi être un échec. La théorie est que puisque les cristaux n'étaient jamais complètement chargés, alors les cristaux voleraient l'énergie magique de la personne tandis qu'elle jetterait un sort dans une tentative de se charger complètement.

Théoriquement, Ollivander estimait que si le noyau d'une baguette était imbibé du sang magique d'une personne, et si les cristaux entourant le noyau avaient été complètement chargés, cette personne aurait alors 100 pourcent de compatibilité avec sa baguette. La baguette concentrerait toute l'énergie magique dans les sorts.

Après avoir esquissé sur papier comment il voulait que soit sa baguette, il commença a inscrire les provisions et compléta ses calculs. Basé sur des séries de calculs, sa nouvelle baguette serait longue de 13 pouces. La poignée ferait 6 pouces de long sur 1 pouce de diamètre et serait faite en Naquadria. Le corps principal serait aussi fait de Naquadria fusionné avec la poignée et aurait une longueur de 7 pouces. Le diamètre du corps principal varierait entre 1 pouce à la fin de la poignée à ½ pouce au bout de la baguette.

Il graverait le scorpion et le cobra le long du côté de la gaine de Rhénium. Il fusionnerait alors des diamants noirs dans les gravures. La poignée serait aussi gravée de runes et des gemmes de saphir seraient fusionnées dans les rues gravées. La démarcation entre la poignée et le corps principal serait un anneau de saphir fusionné au Naquadria large 1/8 de pouce.

Il regarda le calendrier et remarqua que ce serait la pleine lune ce soir. Selon ses livres sur la magie du sang, les runes de sang devraient être faites à minuit ce soir. Donc, il devrait faire sa baguette ce soir s'il voulait l'utiliser pour construire sa malle.

Il rechercha sur Internet un vendeur en grosse quantité de Rhénium et trouva la HC Stack Gmb Ltd de Sheffield. Harry décida qu'il transplanerait là-bas et achèterait une boîte de tiges de Rhénium. Harry se rappela aussi qu'il avait besoin d'acheter des bois exotiques pour construire sa malle sur mesure. Après 35 autres minutes sur Internet, il trouva la Galerie de bois à South Hampton.

Harry regarda sa montre qui affichait 16h00. Il devait se bouger et rapidement. Il prit un de ses coffres à minéraux inutilisé et le réduisit. Il prit son manteau et transplana chez le vendeur de métal en premier.

40 minutes plus tard, Harry finit par acheter 50 tiges de 12 pieds de long et d'un pied de diamètre. Les tiges étaient exquises et avait une couleur d'argent semi-glacé. Il transplana ensuite à la Galerie des bois. Et une heure plus tard, Harry avait dépensé 60 000 livres en bois. Il marcha hors de la boutique ou était la station de livraison. Il dit à l'homme qu'il attendait un camion de livraison. Il attendit pour être sur que personne n'était autour et fit rétrécir tous ses matériaux et rangea le tout dans sa malle. Quand ce fut fait, il transplana à Privet Drive.

Il aimait vraiment son nouveau moyen de transport. Les longues distances le fatiguaient un peu, mais il récupérait assez rapidement. Harry regarda l'heure et décida de se préparer un agréable dîner. Quand ce fut fait, il décida de mettre tous ses matériaux ensemble. Il pourrait aussi se faire deux baguettes. Il sortit deux tiges de Naquadria, et des gemmes de cristal de grande qualité.

Il sortit des améthystes, des diamants noirs, des émeraudes et des saphirs. Il sortit ensuite son livre de rituels de runes et de sang. Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Harry s'entraîna à passer en revue et à tracer les anciennes runes. Une heure avant minuit, Harry prit sa baguette et décrivit dans son esprit la taille et la finesse qu'il voulait. Il jeta alors le sort ''**Ductum- Flatum** » il regarda et sourit. Les deux pièces de sa baguette étaient parfaitement sculptées. Il tailla alors les runes dans la poignée.

Il jeta les sorts suivants ''**Caelator –Vetus** » il inscrivit une rune de convocation. Cette rune ferait que sa baguette viendrait vers lui peu importe où il était. Il inscrivit une rune de douleur qui causerait l'équivalant d'un sort de Doloris sur quiconque lui prenait sa baguette. Les runes seraient accordées à sa seule signature magique.

Il grava une autre rune qui empêcherait les cristaux de se décharger de leur énergie. Aucun sens de gaspiller beaucoup d'énergie à recharger les cristaux. Il grava une autre rune qui empêcherait sa baguette d'être appelée par quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Cela rendrait l'Expelliarmus inutile sur lui.

Quand il eut gravé les deux parties de sa baguette, il fut temps d'aller dehors sous la pleine lune et d'effectuer les rituels de sang. Il prit les tiges de Rhenium, les gemmes et les tiges de Naquadria. Il prit sa montre et pressa le bouton de localisation. Bon, pensa-t-il, Mondingus était environ à 200 pieds dans la rue en face de la maison. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours de l'arrière cour. Il prit son livre, sa dague, et ses morceaux de baguette et alla dans l'arrière cour.

Une fois qu'il fut dans l'arrière cour, il disposa une couverture blanche. Il sortit les cristaux et le matériel des baguettes. Il regarda sa montre et y lu 00 h 00. Pour sa première baguette, il prit des gemmes de saphir et fusionna les saphirs dans chaque rune en jetant « **Fusum-Crystallus** ».

Il prit ensuite les cristaux d'améthyste et fusionna 1/8 de livre dans le Naquadria. Un saphir elliptique fut fusionné à mi-chemin du bout du noyau de Naquadria. Il souleva alors sa paume droite au dessus de sa tête, et affrontant la lune, il prit sa dague et se coupa diagonalement pendant qu'il entonnait le sort suivant.

«** Ab- Invoco- Atis-Conjunctio-Ritus** » Mère la nuit, j'invoque le pouvoir du sang. Il autorisa alors son sang à recouvrir entièrement les cristaux couvrant le bout de sa baguette magique, la partie centrale de la baguette et les runes. A ce point, il remarqua que son sang était absorbé par les cristaux et que sa baguette émettait une lumière bleue.

Les cristaux absorbèrent totalement le sang et donc sa signature magique. Il prit sa baguette en houx et attacha un petit cône de Naquadria au bout. Il s'assura alors de toucher chaque cristal du bout de Naquadria et procéda au chargement complet de tous les cristaux avec son énergie magique brute.

Ce fut facilement fait avec l'amplification d'énergie du Naquadria. Il sut quand les cristaux furent entièrement chargés car ils s'illuminèrent d'un profond rouge cramoisi. Il jeta alors le sort suivant « **Impedio- Eluvies** » qui empêcheraient de manière permanente les cristaux de se décharger de leur énergie. Il fusionna alors un peu de Rhénium avec les cristaux pour la protection.

Il finit sa première baguette en gravant un scorpion et un cobra Egyptien sur le manche de Rhenium. Il fusionna ensuite des diamants noirs dans les gravures. Il fusionna deux éclats de saphir pour les yeux du cobra et deux éclats d'émeraude pour les yeux du scorpion. Les runes et le bout de sa première baguette furent fusionnés avec une gemme de saphir.

Sur sa seconde baguette, il grava un Phénix et un Scorpion. Les mêmes diamants furent fusionnés avec les gravures et l'enveloppe de Rhénium. Le Scorpion eut de nouveau des éclats d'émeraude, et le Phénix reçut des éclats de rubis. Les runes et le bout de la baguette furent adaptés avec des émeraudes.

Harry réussit à faire toutes ces taches délicates avec sa baguette magique en houx. Il n'avait pas voulu toucher à ses nouvelles baguettes magiques jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au sous-sol de la maison. Il était trop effrayé des effets que pourraient produire ses baguettes si les théories d'Ollivander étaient correctes. Les baguettes furent magiquement lévitées et mises dans une boîte. Il prit du temps pour regagner un peu d'énergie, il se sentait épuisé. Quand il eut suffisamment récupéré, il nettoya les tâches de sang sur la couverture et prit les matériaux restants.

Il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison et s'assura de fermer toutes les portes. Il descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la boîte. Il prit finalement le temps de regarder ses créations et il s'émerveilla de la beauté de ces baguettes. Elles étaient de loin les baguettes magiques les plus belles qu'il avait jamais vues. La meilleure partie était que personne ne pourrait utiliser ses bébés contre lui. Selon les théories d'Ollivander, elles étaient complètement accordées à lui. Sa signature magique était de manière permanente accordée aux cristaux, pour toujours.

Quand il prit finalement sa première baguette, il sentit l'afflux de pouvoir comme il n'en avait jamais senti. L'air environnant commença à crépiter, se réchauffer et tourbillonner. La lumière sortant de sa baguette était l'équivalant d'un rayon de soleil. Le sous-sol était baigné avec des lumières bleues et pourpres. La lumière était tout à fait aveuglante. Harry ne pouvait pas croire le sentiment qu'il avait.

Le sentiment qu'il avait avec sa baguette original était une farce par rapport à ça. Cette baguette magique semblait être comme une extension de son corps. Harry regarda le plancher et trouva un penny. Il décida d'essayer sa nouvelle baguette en jetant un sort de « **Wingardium-Leviosa** » sur le penny. Le penny non seulement se souleva mais alla directement dans le plafond du sous-sol et se logea quelque part au dessus.

« **PUTAIN DE MERDE !** » pensa Harry. Il aurait besoin d'apprendre à contrôler sa puissance quand il utiliserait ses nouvelles baguettes. Remerciant dieux qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le sort de Reducto, il aurait réduit la maison en morceaux ! Il répéta la même expérience avec sa seconde baguette et eut le même résultat. Harry n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il avait prit un concept théorique de la fabrication de baguette et avait travaillé à 100 pourcent.

Hé bien, il pensait que l'ancêtre d'Ollivander serait vindicatif sur ses théories. Harry se rappela maintenant que ses sorts seraient amplifiés une centaine de fois, il se fit de nouveau une note mentale de se rappeler de s'adapter à ses nouveaux niveaux de puissance.

Harry pensa à ses nouvelles baguettes ; et il réfléchit qu'il avait pris sa découverte des propriétés du Naquadah et du Naquadria pour faire que ses théories deviennent vraies. Harry comprit un important secret cette nuit-là. Il se rappela une célèbre citation du scientifique moldu Einstein, « Il est meilleur d'être créateur que d'avoir la connaissance ».

Merde ! Quand je vais aller les montrer à Ollivander, il va se chier dessus. Harry regarda sa montre et trouva qu'il était avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil. Harry prit ses baguettes et son matériel et monta sa chambre. Il prit 15 minutes pour vider son esprit ne s'embêta pas à se déshabiller. Il s'endormit au moment ou sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Il se réveilla le matin suivant vers 9h00. Il compléta son rituel du matin bien qu'un peu tard et décida que son prochain temps rallongé serait consacré à créer son manoir et à étudier exclusivement les rouleaux.

**Mois Odin des 12-15 Juillet**

5h30 - 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant pendant 30 à 45 minute, travail sur les muscles des bras, puis le buste, les bras, les jambes… Incluant 30 minutes de Tai Chi.

7h00 - 7h15 : Douche.

7h15 -8h00 : Petit Déjeuner.

8h00 - 8h15 : Méditation/Entraînement et Pratique en Occlumencie et Légilimencie.

8h15 - 11h30 : Travail sur la malle.

11h30 - 12h00 : Déjeuner.

12h00 - 13h30 Aspic de 6 et 7ième année en Enchantement/Métamorphose/DCFM

13h30 - 17h30 : Magie noire du Sarcophage et entraînement.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner

19h00 - 20h00 : Magie physique et théorique, travail sur les canaux magiques.

21h00 - 23h00 : Étudier les Aspic de Métamorphose, Runes et Arithmancie.

23h00 - 23h30 Méditation/ Occlumencie et Légilimencie.

**16 semaines plus tard temps Odin**

Harry réfléchit sur ses actions de ses douze dernières semaines. Sa plus grande était bien sur l'achèvement de sa nouvelle maison. Il devait dire que c'était au moins une œuvre d'art. Il avait réussit à créer la taille, le confort, le prestige d'un Manoir confiné dans une malle. L'espace et le confort convenait à celui d'un roi, pensait-il. L'entrée consistait en un système de portes à deux battants faites de Rhénium. Harry alors avait créé des portails manuels.

Le portail d'entrée dans la malle et les portes intérieures du Manoir à l'intérieur de la malle fonctionnaient avec la magie du sang. Une personne devait être enregistrée par la magie du sang. Leur aura magique avait besoin d'être enregistrée pour leur permettre d'entrer dans le Manoir. Harry l'avait fait pour qu'il puisse ajouter ou enlever quelqu'un sur la liste des admis au Manoir.

Ils pouvaient seulement être enregistrés en présence d'Harry. Une fois qu'ils étaient enregistrés, ils pouvaient entrer dans la malle à volonté. Chaque pièce à l'intérieur du Manoir de la malle avait aussi des portails d'accès, mais ils étaient verrouillés à la signature magique d'une personne. De cette manière, il pourrit garder la trace de certaines de ses pièces secrètes comme les cachots souterrains. Aussi, les cristaux de reconnaissance à l'intérieur des portails pourraient seulement être activés par son énergie magique pendant les processus d'enregistrement. Harry supposa qu'il avait réalisé un système de sécurité très sophistiqué. Du fait qu'il pouvait contrôler à quelles salles les personnes pourraient accéder à l'intérieur de la malle.

Il avait réussit à créer une réception ultra confortable, une cuisine entièrement équipée, une salle de duel, une chambre, un laboratoire de potion, une maison verte, Une piscine moldue de taille semi-Olympique, un gymnase entièrement équipé, et une salle à manger formelle.

La partie supérieure contenait 20 chambres pleinement décorées. Sans compter sa suite de maître qui était de toute beauté. Tous les planchers étaient en marbre. La réception principale possédait une cheminée. Des piliers d'Obsidienne reliaient l'entrée aux secteurs majeurs de Manoir. La cheminée principale était décorée en marbre et noir. Le plafond était enchanté comme celui du grand Hall de Poudlard, il reflétait l'état du ciel.

Harry avait été capable d'enfoncer et de fusionner des cônes de diamants qu'il avait réussi à élargir dans les panneaux de bois de la malle. La pointe du diamant atteignait l'autre côté du panneau de bois où il serait à découvert (à l'air libre donc !). Les diamants seraient capables d'acheminer la lumière du soleil et de la distribuer à l'intérieur des pièces du Manoir.

Il avait accroché l'arbre généalogique des Potter au dessus de la cheminée principale. Il réussit aussi à y incorporer une Bibliothèque complète. Il avait déménagé tous les livres des coffres des Potter et des Black dans son nouveau lieu de vie. Il n'avait utilisé rien que les meilleurs matériaux. Il avait lourdement utilisé les créations de confort des moldus dans son nouveau domicile.

Il avait des jacuzzis dans les salles de bain et de moelleux sofas dans les principaux salons et les chambres. Toutes les chambres étaient complétées avec de lourds meubles en chêne ou en érable. Tous les planchers étaient recouverts de marbre. Les lits étaient des king size (180 cm x 200 cm) ou des Queen size (160 cm x 200 cm) à baldaquins. Les matelas étaient faits pour s'ajuster et soutenir le corps pour un confort parfait.

Les murs étaient recouverts des différents bois exotiques qu'il avait pu acheter. Les vestibules étaient remplis de peintures, de statues et de gargouilles. Il avait fait un effort spécial pour inclure de nombreuses statues égyptiennes en honneur du Sarcophage. Il avait beaucoup de statues de dragon. Son propre lit était un lit King Size à baldaquin.

Sa chambre était décorée de couleur vert émeraude et pastel. Il avait un tapis de couleur émeraude pale dans la pièce. Sa chambre incluait aussi une pièce séparée qui contenait une massive table de travail avec une lampe et tous les sorts de décoration. Il avait aussi une mini bibliothèque où il gardait quelques uns de ses livres préférés. Il avait ensorcelé son propre plafond pour être capable de voir le ciel de nuit.

Sa salle de bain avait deux fois la taille de la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard. Il avait un bain bouillonnant et un triple lavabo en marbre. Il avait en miroir en pied (qui permet de voire toute la personne, de la tête aux pieds) Les toilettes étaient aussi faits en marbre noir. Toute la pièce était reliée au système de climatisation et d'éclairage moldu. Il avait des lustres en cristal dans toutes les pièces. Chaque salle avait un lustre spécialement dessiné.

Durant ses 12 dernières semaines, Harry inventa aussi un réacteur à Naquadria. Il avait étudié les réacteurs et les générateurs moldus. Il supposa qu'il pourrait construire un réacteur qui pourrait convertir l'énergie magique en électricité moldue. Il avait inventé le réacteur en créant une banque de cristaux qui avaient été chargés d'énergie magique brute.

Les cristaux se déchargeraient lentement grâce à un cylindre de Naquadria qui alimenterait un cristal convertisseur qui était ensorcelé pour reproduire la signature magique de 220v d'électricité. Un autre générateur fait de la même manière serait utilisé pour faire fonctionner les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait installés. Selon ses calculs, l'énergie des cristaux devraient être rechargée tous les 50 ans.

Ces générateurs d'électricité moldus faisaient fonctionner les lumières, les appareils de cuisine, la serre, l'air conditionné, et le chauffe-eau. Un générateur fut installé dans les étages supérieurs et un autre dans les étages inférieurs. Harry avait installé un système de sécurité tout à fait draconien

Des sorts étaient installés dans chaque chambre. Comme mentionné auparavant, toutes les pièces devaient être enregistrées à la signature magique de la personne pour lui autoriser l'accès. Il y avait un secteur spécial portoloin qui était fait pour que seuls ses portoloins puissent être utilisés. Les sorts étaient basés sur de l'ancienne magie noire et causeraient de sérieux problèmes de santé à quelqu'un de non-invité.

Il avait mis tous les sorts qu'il connaissait sur la malle, il avait mis des sorts pour résister à n'importe quels dommages physiques ou magiques. Des sorts de protection contre les intempéries, des sorts de purification de l'eau, des sorts de contrôle de la pureté de l'air et des sorts de contrôle de la température. Il jeta un sort de dissimulation pour le dissimuler aux yeux des moldus et des sorciers même s'ils étaient à côté. Dans ses études des rouleaux du sarcophage, il trouva l'équivalent en magie noire su sort de Fidélitas sauf que celui qui jetait le sort devenait son propre gardien.

Il jeta le sort de Fidélitas de magie noire. Personne ne serait capable de voir sa malle à moins qu'il les ait enregistrés à l'intérieur. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre les runes et les incantations pour jeter le sort de Fidélitas modifié. Harry n'avait jamais jeté un sort aussi compliqué. Il impliquait de calculer le volume à ensorceler et de jeter les runes appropriées pour activer le sort. Avec sa nouvelle baguette, il mettait tant de pouvoir dans ses sorts qu'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pourrait les briser.

Tout cet espace dans sa malle avait été possible grâce au Naquadria et aux cristaux qu'Harry avait réussi à fusionner dans le bois. L'énergie magique résultante que les panneaux de bois du coffre avaient été capable d'absorber avait été supérieur à ce qui avait déjà été inventé.

Les cristaux et le Naquadria fusionné dans la malle étaient le dépôt de l'énergie magique stockée qui avaient permis de tels sorts d'expansion particulièrement stables. Harry s'étai assuré de garder un journal très détaillé du processus de construction. Il avait essentiellement écrit un manuel pas à pas de construction de sa malle. Il avait une raison vraiment spécifique depuis le début pour faire cela. Il avait l'intention de louer Dobby dans l'avenir ; son principal travail à court terme était de construire une malle identique à celle qu'il venait de créer.

Après que sa malle ait été construite, il déplaça toutes ses possessions à l'intérieur du Manoir Potter nouvellement bâti. Dans son esprit, il avait maintenant besoin d'avoir cinq copies de sa malle. Avec ses instructions pas à pas, tout le monde pouvait dupliquer sa création.

S'il pouvait dupliquer sa malle originale, il avait calculé l'endroit approprié. Aussi, pendant les douze dernières semaines, il avait passé en revue certains papiers de son coffre et avait découvert un château Potter sur la côte occidentale de l'Écosse dans l'île de Tyree.

Apparemment, le château avait été abandonné comme place principale du clan Potter il y a 100 ans, en faveur d'un manoir en Angleterre. Avec de telles propriétés pour vivre, un château au large des côtes de l'Écosse n'avait peut être pas été assez attrayant pour ses ancêtres. Pour ne pas mentionner que cette propriété était profondément enterrée dans les papiers du coffre, il était très probable qu'il avait été oublié.

Selon les actes de propriété magique, le château avaient de puissants sorts de désillusion, et d'anti-repérage. Apparemment un sort de stase particulièrement puissant avait été jeté sur le château pour le préserver. Il décida qu'il allait le vérifier. S'il l'aimait, il testerait alors les sorts et obtiendrait un peu d'aide et réorganiserait la château pour correspondre à l'opulence de sa malle.

Harry remarqua aussi que, pensant les douze dernières semaines, il avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur l'âme et arriva à la conclusion que sa solitude auto-imposée commençait à lui peser. Il avait besoin de sortir et de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Il avait besoin de se faire de nouveaux amis et voulait voyager.

Son nouveau mode de transplanage lui permettait certainement d'aller partout où il voulait. Il devrait en faire une habitude et sortir en ville plus souvent. Il n'irait pas à Londres s'il pouvait l'éviter, mais il restait le reste de l'Europe, le Pacifique et beaucoup d'autres lieux intéressants.

Il s'assura qu'il avait ses notes de magie noire avec lui et transplana aux coordonnées du château. Quand il arriva, il fut agréablement surpris par l'allure du château. D'une part, il était fait de block de granite noir comme du jais. Il avait plusieurs tourelles et une grande arche d'entrée.

Les terres étaient un peu en mauvais état mais rien qui ne pouvait être énormément amélioré avec un peu de soin. Il remarqua des douves et un pont-levis. Le château n'avait certainement pas la taille de Poudlard mais il était certainement plus grand qu'un manoir. Il remarqua aussi une muraille qui entourait le château et qui avait presque les ¾ de la hauteur du mur.

La gouttière semblait avoir une gargouille tous les 20 pieds et chacune d'elle semblait être une conception originale. Harry pensa que c'était plutôt impressionnant. Harry prit son temps pour explorer les terres et trouva une forêt à l'arrière du château qui avait quelques créatures magiques, il sentit aussi que les sorts couvraient un très grand secteur allant jusqu'à la plage.

Harry s'inquiéta un peu car il sentait que les sorts s'étaient considérablement affaiblis depuis le temps. Ils n'étaient pas trop spectaculaires non plus. Il devrait changer ça s'il décidait de faire de ce château sa résidence principale. Après un peu plus de reconnaissance, il remarqua un passage piéton en pierre menant à la plage. Il le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le littoral. La plage était en forme de fer à cheval, avec des falaises et des cavernes avec les murs sculptées par la mer.

Il décida de revenir plus tard et de pratiquer sa magie sur les falaises. Il retourna au château et décida de rentrer. Il réalisa qu'il devait briser le champ de stase d'abord. Quand ce fut fait, il entra dans le hall de réception, et ce qu'il trouva là, lui coupa le souffle. Il était richement décoré et avait une quantité significative de salles.

Il inspecta les cuisines, la bibliothèque, les chambres, les toilettes, les cabines de douche, le gymnase, la salle de duel, les salles de jeu, les salles de relaxation, les salles de botanique, une salle pleine de matériaux pour la fabrication d'armes, un labo de potion qui avait besoin s'être totalement réapprovisionné. Les cachots souterrains avaient besoin d'un peu de travail au niveau sécurité, il y avait aussi ce que Harry appelait une salle de guerre. Il y avait aussi 50 chambres. La salle à manger semblait enchantée comme le grand hall de Poudlard. Il trouva aussi une salle d'enchantement, qui avait de pauvres cristaux et Harry pouvait dire qu'ils étaient très épuisés.

Harry estima que le château avait besoin d'un peu de travail, mais c'était aussi un lieu parfait pour en faire le siège de son pouvoir. Il aimait l'antiquité et le sentiment qu'il venait de ce château. C'est là où des centaines de Potter avaient vécus et étaient morts. Il sentait un sentiment si chaud qu'il se sentait comme s'il revenait à la maison. Harry décida qu'il se déplacerait ici aussitôt que possible. La première chose qu'il devait faire était de remettre les sorts de protection à jour et de les améliorer. Il reconstruirait complètement la salle des cristaux. Il emploierait autant de sorts de magie noire que possible.

Il jetterait aussi le sort d'anti-repérage le plus puissant qu'il avait et finalement ajouterait un sort de sang et un Fidélitas modifié. Quand il aurait fini, personne ne serait capable d'entrer sans son consentement. Quand il aurait complété les sorts il devrait chercher certains elfes de maisons qu'il avait en tête. Ils seraient en charge de reproduire les nombreuses idées de décoration de sa malle. Il dessinerait des plans de ce qu'il voulait.

Il remplacerait tous les planchers par du marbre pour correspondre au manoir de sa malle. Les murs seraient tous parés comme dans sa malle avec des bois exotiques. Il améliorerait aussi les baignoires avec du marbre, des lavabos et incorporerait des jacuzzis moldus et des douches à jets de vapeur.

Il voulait des lampes à chaleur et tous les moyens de confort. Toutes les chambres seraient redécorées comme celles de sa malle. Il supposa qu'il pourrait éclairer la totalité du château avec un seul gros générateur, mais décida que mettre tous ses yeux dans le même panier était stupide. Il construirait un réacteur seulement consacré aux sorts, un autre pour alimenter tous les cachots, les salles du rez-de-chaussée, et les salles du deuxième étage. Un autre générateur séparé alimenterait les étages supérieurs.

Il décida de nettoyer Privet Drive tout de suite. Il avait d'abord besoin d'obtenir une bonne provision de cristaux de haute qualité. Il alla d'abord au Chemin de Travers. Avec son manteau, il alla à Dauphines, qui était un fournisseur de cristaux de grande qualité et de toute sorte. Il finit par acheter pour 50 000 Gallions de cristaux d'une grande pureté. Quand il eut fini ses achats, il transplana à Privet Drive.

Il devrait revenir à la fin de la période de temps (quand il quitte le temps Odin pour le temps normal) et faire une apparition pour ces idiots. Il prit toutes ses malles ensemble et empaqueta toutes ses possessions. Il retransplana au château et décida de mettre sa malle vers la cheminée. Il prit sa malle avec les cristaux de quartz et alla à la garde-robe. C'était plus ou moins situé au centre du château.

Il décida de changer les portes avec du Rhénium et installa un portail d'accès verrouillé par de la magie du sang. Il alla à l'intérieur et métamorphosa ses cristaux de quartz de trois pieds de haut par un pied de diamètre. Harry créa 10 modules hexagonaux. Il fixa alors des cônes de Naquadria sur chaque module. Sur une période de 12 heures, il chargea tous les cristaux avec de l'énergie magique brute jusqu'à leur capacité maximale. Il du ensuite prendre beaucoup de potions énergétiques.

C'était un travail extrêmement fatiguant. Quand les modules furent chargés il ensorcela sa signature sur chaque cristaux. Il y avait des sorts de dissimulation, anti-animagus, anti transplanage, anti portoloin (sauf les siens), anti détection magique, et un sort de magie noire qui absorbait toute l'énergie des sorts, et finalement un Fidélitas modifié. On était maintenant le 17 juillet et il devait revenir à son entraînement. Il avait contacté Dobby tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le temps de revenir et d'envoyer un message par la poste. Il décida qu'Anubis aimerait probablement un changement de paysage.

Anubis, j'ai besoin d'aller à Poudlard, voudrais-tu venir pour un petit tour ?

Oui, Maître, j'aimerais beaucoup sortir un peu !

Harry rit. Il adorait Anubis. Il était si franc, si seulement les gens pouvait lui ressembler un peu plus. Il le prit et l'enroula autour de son corps. Et se représenta que s'il allait à Poudlard, il pourrait s'occuper d'un de ses engagements. Il transplanerait d'abord dans la Chambre des secrets pour récolter la peau du Basilic. Il aurait bientôt besoin de robes de bataille.

Avec ces pensées en tête, il décrivit la Chambre des Secrets et révéla tout les détails dont il se souvenait de sa deuxième année. Il cligna soudainement des yeux et en moins d'un seconde, il était debout dans la Chambre des Secrets., c'était complètement noir. Il jeta un Lumos Solaris et à sa surprise, il n'y avait aucune odeur de décrépitude ou de décomposition.

Le cadavre du basilic semblait comme s'il avait été tué hier. Harry se rappela les évènements de cette année avec un frisson. Il regarda les torches sur le mur et jeta un sort incendiaire dessus pour les allumer.

Il décida de ne pas perdre de temps et commença à découper la peau du basilic. Il s'assura de garder les crochets, la rate, le foie, et pela complètement l'animal. Il bannit le reste de la carcasse. Remerciant dieu d'avoir passé en revue son livre sur les créatures magiques. Vous aviez besoin de sorts spéciaux pour couper de la peau de basilic. Quand ce fut fini, il mit toute La peau dans une de ses malles pour minéraux. Maintenant, il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'entrer en contact avec un haut elfe.

Une petite review, svp pour dire si vous avez aimé, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 9 : Entraînement Partie 3 : Le Pouvoir

Harry décida que le mieux était de transplaner à la tour Griffondor et d'appeler Dobby de là. Il se concentra et en quelques secondes, il fut dans le dortoir des 5ème années. Il se concentra de nouveau et appela Dobby. Il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait longtemps pour qu'il se montre. Harry se sentait comme s'il avait affaire à un jeune enfant. Soudainement il entendit un POP et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un le saisissait à la taille. Harry regarda en bas, assez sûr que c'était Dobby.

« Salut Dobby. »

« Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Dobby a entendu que vous l'appeliez, Monsieur et je est venu aussitôt » (c'est pas une faute le 'je est' c'est écrit comme ça en anglais 'I is') fit-il tout en sautant de haut en bas et en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Comment vas-tu Dobby ? »

Dobby s'arrêta de bouger, écrasé que le grand sorcier Harry Potter se soucie vraiment de lui !

Avec des larmes dans les yeux et un rebond joyeux, Dobby répondit, « Je est heureux maître Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils et dit à Dobby qu'il n'était pas son maître mais son ami.

Bien sûr, Dobby pleura encore plus. « Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur est trop bon pour Dobby, je vous dis. Vous êtes si gentil et merveilleux et généreux. Qu'est ce que Dobby pourrait faire pour vous, Monsieur ? »

« Dobby, je voulais te demander si tu voulais travailler pour moi ? »

Harry le regarda avec espoir, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec Dobby. Il se sentait en territoire inconnu, ici. Bien sûr, quand il en venait à Dobby, il n'était pas trop difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il pensait. Actuellement, le petit elfe sautait tout autour du dortoir des 5ème années de Griffondor. « Dobby ! » cria Harry. L'elfe s'arrêta soudainement et dit. « Oh ! Je est désolé, Grand Sorcier Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » Harry pensa qu'il devait casser cette adoration de héros et vite !

« S'il te plait Dobby, appelles moi juste Harry »

Dobby inclina simplement la tête indiquant qu'il avait compris mais Harry sentit que ça n'allait rien changer du tout. « Dobby, je viens juste de découvrir quelques unes des propriétés dont j'ai hérité, j'ai un lieu ancestral dont je voudrais faire ma résidence principale. Ce château a été dans la famille Potter depuis des siècles mais a besoin de quelques rénovations. Maintenant, je sais que tu travailles pour Poudlard, et je te donnerais de meilleurs gages et plus de temps libre, si tu es d'accord pour venir et travailler pour moi ? »

Dobby était de nouveau en larmes et sans avertir s'inclina très bas et dit « Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby a attendu ce jour très longtemps ! Ce serait un grand honneur pour Dobby de servir le Grand sorcier Maître Harry Potter et sa maison, Monsieur ! »

« Bien, Dobby, Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Potter à prendre soin pour le moment, mais je prévois de changer ça dans le futur » fit-il en rougissant.

Dobby sourit simplement et devint soudain sérieux. « Harry Potter, Monsieur, Dobby a attendu plus que tout de travailler pour vous, mais Dobby a fait une promesse solennelle de prendre aussi soin de Winky, Monsieur. Je ne peux pas la laisser maintenant, Monsieur ! » Les épaules du pauvre Dobby s'effondrèrent et il semblait que le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner pour lui. Harry respecta la loyauté de l'elfe. Il s'y était attendu et dit « Dobby, penses-tu que Winky aimerait servir une autre famille ? »

Dobby semblait comme si Noël était arrivé en avance et sourit largement. « Harry Potter, Monsieur, Winky serait plus heureuse de servir une maison plutôt que de rester à Poudlard, Monsieur ! »

« Dobby pourrais-tu demander à Winky si elle aimerait être à mon service, je lui verserais aussi un salaire si elle le veut ! »

« Oh Harry Potter Monsieur ! Winky ne veux aucun salaire ni jour de congé. Elle veut être reliée à la maison d'un sorcier, Monsieur ! »

« Bien, C'est OK pour moi, je suppose. Je pense que tu devras m'instruire sur ce qu'il faut pour créer un lien entre un elfe et un magicien ! »

Les épaules de Dobby s'effondrèrent de nouveau et Harry se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

« Dobby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Dobby regarda Harry et dit « Est-ce que le Grand Harry Potter ne veux pas être aussi lié avec Dobby ? »

Harry se leva interloqué. Finalement, il reprit ses esprits et dit, « Dobby, je serais honoré d'être lié avec toi, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas demandé est parce que je pensais que tu voulais rester libre ! »

« Oh, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! Je veux être libre jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez vieux pour demander à Dobby d'être officiellement votre elfe lié, Monsieur ! »

Donc, ça ne t'ennuierais pas d'être lié à moi Dobby ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Oh Monsieur ! Ce serait un honneur pour Dobby d'être lié avec le Grand sorcier Harry Potter, Monsieur ! »

« Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, Monsieur ! Nous ne dévoilerons pas vos secrets ! Nous prendrons très grand soin de la famille d'Harry Potter. Quand nous serons liés à Monsieur, nous serons aussi considérés comme des Potter, Monsieur ! »

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient considérés comme des Potter. Mon dieu, il sentait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les lois et les coutumes sorcières.

« OK, Dobby, peux-tu aller voir Winky et revenir. Je dois vous tenir au courant de ce que je fais et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je comprendrais. »

Avec un POP, Dobby s'en alla. Harry s'assit sur son vieux lit, attendant Dobby. Cinq minutes plus tard, Dobby et Winky apparurent ensemble.

« Regarde Winky, comme je te le dis tout le temps, quelle personne grande et généreuse est le sorcier Harry Potter. » Winky jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et cligna des yeux. « Dobby a-t-il raison quand il dit que vous avez besoin d'elfes de maison, Monsieur ? »

Harry pouvait sentir sa nervosité, et aussi combien désespérément elle voulait partir de Poudlard.

« Oui, Winky, J'ai besoin des services d'elfes de maison et j'ai l'intention de vous lier à moi et de vous payer. »

Winky sembla horrifiée à la pensée d'un elfe de maison lié gagnant de l'argent.

« Oh ! Monsieur, être lié avec le grand Harry Potter est plus qu'assez comme récompense, Monsieur. »

Harry savait qu'il aurait un réel travail avec Winky quand à la rémunération appropriée. Elle n'accepterait jamais de l'argent mais il réussirait d'une façon ou d'une autre à lui faire porter des vêtements appropriés.

« D'accord, vous deux, avant que vous acceptiez de vous lier avec moi, vous devez jurer par serment de ne pas révéler ce que je vais vous dire.» Les deux elfes jurèrent de ne jamais révéler ses secrets.

Donc Harry commença à expliquer qu'il était celui destiné à abattre Voldemort. Il leur parla de la prophétie et comment personne ne l'avait aidé à s'entraîner pour son combat. Il leur dit comment il avait prit en charge sa propre vie et qu'il s'entraînait aux deux côtés de la magie, blanche et noire. Il leur dit qu'il n'utiliserait jamais la magie noire sur quelqu'un de bien mais seulement sur des sorciers mauvais qui méritaient de mourir pour avoir blessé des personnes innocentes.

Harry leur parla du château Potter, et de ce qu'il essayait de faire avec celui-ci. Il leur parla de ses idées pour la rénovation des lieux et qu'ils seraient vraiment, vraiment occupés à la remise en état du château et à la construction de ses malles.

A la mention de tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire, Winky eut presque des convulsions de joie. Dobby sautait de nouveau de haut en bas. Il dit à Winky que, même si elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent, si elle travaillait pour Harry, elle devrait porter des vêtements. Winky sembla heureuse de ça... Harry mentionna aussi que les bières-au-beurre ne seraient pas tolérées. Winky accepta de ne plus boire de bières-au-beurre.

Après leur avoir parlé de ses plans il leur demanda de nouveau s'ils étaient toujours enclins à travailler pour lui. Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête enthousiastes et jurèrent qu'ils souhaitaient se lier avec Harry.

Harry fut alors forcé d'admettre ce qu'impliquait de lier des elfes de maison avec leur maître. Dobby expliqua le rituel et les bénéfices d'être liés.

Apparemment, la magie des elfes liés pouvaient augmenter incroyablement ou être réduite selon la force magique du sorcier. Quand un puissant sorcier était concerné, la longévité et la puissance magique des elfes seraient considérablement augmentées. Naturellement ce rituel impliquait de la magie du sang. Ils deviendraient comme une famille après les rituels.

Avec ça en tête, Harry écouta l'incantation et le mélange de sang. Harry prit une de ses dagues habituelles et se fit une coupure à la paume de la main. Les elfes firent de même et ils se tendirent leurs mains en chantant un ancien sort elfique.

Une fois que l'incantation fut complète, il ressentit une chaleur et une brillante lumière verte entoura son corps. Les elfes semblaient éprouver quelque chose de très spectaculaire. Ils émettaient une lumière blanche. Ceci dura environ une minute. Harry se sentait différent. Il pouvait sentir sa connexion avec les elfes.

Quand ce fut fini, Dobby et Winky regardèrent Harry avec de l'estime dans leurs yeux. Harry leur demanda s'ils allaient bien. Ils dirent à Harry que leurs pouvoirs magiques avaient considérablement augmentés. Winky semblait si calme et en paix. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse.

Harry leur donna un morceau de papier et leur dit de le lire, de le mémoriser et ensuite de le brûler. Il expliqua que son château familial était placé sous un sort de Fidelitas modifié. Ils firent comme il leur avait été dit et maintenant ils savaient où aller. Finalement, Harry leur dit de mettre en ordre leurs affaires avec Poudlard et de dire à Dumbledore qu'ils avaient trouvés une famille pour laquelle travailler.

« S'il demande quelle famille, dites-lui que sous vos nouvelles obligations, vous ne pouvez pas divulguer cette information et ensuite partez. N'attendez pas qu'il engage n'importe quelle conversation. Il essayera probablement d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur vous. »

« Quand vous aurez fini avec Dumbledore, je veux que vous transplaniez dans le secteur principal du château. » Il leur dit qu'il laisserait des instructions écrites pour qu'ils commencent et qu'il arriverait plus tard dans la soirée pour leur expliquer ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent.

Il vérifia sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 14h45. Il devrait aller à Gringotts et ouvrir un compte pour Dobby et Winky. Ils auraient besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour mener à bien les rénovations de son château.

Il s'assura de mettre son manteau et demanda à Anubis s'il était bien.

_« Oui, Maître, cc'est un endroit des plus intéresssants. L'air ssent le vieux, ici. »_

_« Cc'est un très vieux château, mon ami. »_

Après cela, il mit son manteau et transplana au point de transplanage de Gringotts. Harry aimait vraiment son nouveau moyen de transport. Il lui épargnait beaucoup de temps. Son nouveau mode de transplanage lui donnait vraiment un profond sentiment de sécurité.

En quelques secondes il faisait face à Gringotts. Il entra dedans et attendit son tour pour voir un employé. Après 15 minutes, il demanda à voir Griphook.

« Bonjour, Griphook. »

« Ah, Mr Potter, Je suis heureux que vous soyez là, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, mais premièrement, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai besoin d'ouvrir un compte pour mes elfes ! »

« Pas de problème, Monsieur. » 30 minutes plus tard, ce compte était crée. 10 000 000 Gallions furent initialement déposés sur le compte. Une nouvelle somme de 50 000 Gallions par mois serait déposée. Quand ce fut fait, Griphook lui remit une liste.

Harry parcourut la liste et remarqua que c'était ses futurs professeurs. Il dit à Griphook qu'il pourrait les payer 1 000 000 Gallions pour leurs services. La connaissance avait son prix. Harry ne leur enviait pas cet argent. Il estima qu'ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine pour une raison.

Harry rencontrerait les personnes suivantes le 20 juillet. Il remit à Griphook ses portoloins spécialisés en forme d'anneaux. Ils étaient basés sur sa technologie spéciale de portoloin. Ils seraient capables de passer ses sorts et arriveraient à destination de la salle des portoloins. Harry lut la liste et fut très content des efforts de Griphook.

**Liste des Professeurs**

**Akima Nakamura** – Maître Zen, expert au sabre Samouraï et maître en art martiaux Muay Thai, Jeet Kune Do. Expert en Magie Corporelle.

**Hinrich Schäfer** – Maître des Potions, Médaille Gouvernementale pour la création de potions de soins.

**Yadislav Klunichov** – Expert en Enchantement. Médaille académique d'Excellence en Anciens Enchantement et Runes.

**Michael O'Toole** – Expert en Métamorphose. Ordre de Merlin 2ème Classe pour ses inventions en Métamorphose.

**Tiberius Nantius** – Expert en Duel. Gagnant de 5 Duels de Sorciers Internationaux consécutifs.

Bien, Harry pensait qu'ils étaient les clés. Il décida de commencer avec l'entraînement aux arts martiaux, Potions et Duels. Ceux-ci étaient ses points les plus faibles excepté les duels. Harry demanda à Griphook quand ils seraient disponibles et il dit qu'ils pouvaient être contactés n'importe quand d'après lui. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était de dire à Griphook pour quand il les voulait.

« Griphook, c'est un travail fantastique. J'ai décidé de commencer par les Arts Martiaux, les Duels et les Potions. Faites-les venir pour le 20 juillet. »

« Pas de Problèmes, Monsieur. » Harry remercia Griphook pour son travail remarquable et quitta Gringotts. Il alla à sa prochaine destination, la boutique de confection de vêtements. Il s'assura de mettre son déguisement. Quand il y arriva, il demanda à voir Monsieur Greengrass.

« Ah, Content de vous revoir, Monsieur. Je vous le prends si vous avez la marchandise. »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai. » Harry sortit sa malle et l'agrandit. Il lévita la peau roulée et la mit sur le sol.

« Maintenant, quand pensez-vous avoir fini les deux robes et les étuis à baguette ? »

« Le 31 juillet, Monsieur, j'aurais deux robes de bataille prêtes pour vous. Y a-t-il des motifs que vous voulez sur les robes ? »

Harry y réfléchit pendant une minute puis enleva sa chemise.

« Pouvez-vous faire une copie de ce scorpion pour qu'il y en ait deux qui se fassent face au dos des robes ? »

L'homme examina le scorpion et fut très impressionné par le niveau de détails. Il fit un duplicata sur un parchemin spécial et lui dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Harry était content et lui dit qu'il reviendrait le matin du 31 juillet.

Harry décida alors de retourner à la librairie moldue. Il voulait mieux comprendre la théorie et l'utilisation des armes moldues et les appliquer dans le monde magique. Tout le monde était au courant des armes à feu et autre mais il cherchait quelque chose de plus raffiné.

Harry avait encore à lire ses livres sur l'art de la guerre et les stratégies de bataille. Il planifia de rectifier ce manque quand il reviendrait. Avec cette pensée en tête, il transplana derrière la librairie Chapitres. Il finit par acheter plusieurs livres sur les technologies des armes moldues... Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était maintenant 16h30. Il décida de transplaner au château. Quand il arriva, Dobby et Winky étaient déjà là, attendant ses instructions.

Harry leur fit faire le grand tour et leur dit que maintenant, c'était leur nouvelle maison. Ils étaient tous les deux extatiques. Il commença par les terres et continua par toutes les pièces du château. Il expliqua dans tous les détails ce qu'il voulait comme rénovations. Il leur donna la liste complète des fournisseurs avec qui il avait déjà traité et expliqua comment faire des commandes moldues. Il leur dit de prédéterminer des points de livraison où récupérer les marchandises.

Il décida d'utiliser une agence de location de stockage. Il loua un grand conteneur et dit aux préposés qu'il recevrait beaucoup de marchandises livrées par différents magasins. Il leur donna la liste des marchands autorisés et leur demanda de leur donner accès à son lieu de stockage.

Harry leur montra ensuite leurs pièces. Comme prévu, tous les deux pensèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes d'un tel traitement. Il les assura qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'ils méritaient d'être traités avec respect.

Harry leur montra et leur expliqua les différents sorts qu'il avait jeté. Il leur dit qu'il avait sélectionné des Golems comme dernière ligne de défense du château. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient tous les deux reliés aux sorts de sang et leur montra finalement la cuisine.

Harry les avertit que quand il serait en entraînement, il vivrait dans sa malle. Il leur dit qu'ils avaient son entière permission d'utiliser toute leurs connaissances magiques pour défendre le château s'ils étaient jamais attaqués.

Au moment où il finit, il était presque 20h00. Harry avait extrêmement faim. Il retourna à sa malle et se fit lui-même un bon flétan et une salade d'épinard. Quand il eut fini, il se fit une nouvelle liste d'entraînement et activa l'œil d'Odin.

**Mois Odin : 18 – 20 juillet**

5h30 - 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant pendant 30 à 45 minutes, travail sur les muscles des bras, puis du buste, des bras, des jambes. Incluant 30 minutes de Tai Chi.

7h00 - 7h15 : Douche.

7h15 - 8h00 : Petit Déjeuner.

8h00 - 8h15 Méditation/ Entrainement et pratique de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie.

8h15 - 11h30 : Théorie de l'Ancienne Magie Noire.

11h30 - 12h00 : Déjeuner.

12h00 - 16h30 : Pratique de la théorie de la Magie Noire

16h30 - 18h00 : Etude de l'Art de la Guerre moldue.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 - 21h00 : Etude de l'Art de la Guerre moldue.

21h00 - 23h00 : Entraînement Physique.

Au lit.

**12 semaines plus tard, Temps Odin**

Harry sortit de la ligne de temps modifiée avec un peu de douleur auto-infligée dont il se serait bien passé. Il avait fait des pas de géant dans sa connaissance de la magie noire. Il était compétent dans le jet de certains sorts les plus horribles qu'il avait jamais rencontré dans ses lectures. Il avait maintenant identifié ses sorts favoris. Il pouvait désormais conjurer des scorpions réels de 20 pieds avec le sort zi-pà-gnir-tab.

Leur poison était mortel. Les scorpions pouvaient aussi imprégner leurs victimes d'un virus magique. En utilisant un autre sort, le virus serait activé et sucerait la force de vie magique de la victime. Un scorpion d'un pied de long éclaterait hors de la cavité du buste et grandirait en un scorpion géant. Le sort Buru-Su-Neb activerait le virus tant que le jeteur de sort était en contact visuel avec les victimes.

Harry était maintenant capable de jeter ce qu'il mentionnait comme un Patronus sombre. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui que sa forme soit un scorpion de 15 pieds. La formule Dira-Gudim projetait les pires pensées et mémoires du jeteur de sort sur un destinataire. Le destinataire ressentirait une profonde crainte et du désespoir. Il était dit que cela plongerait la victime dans un état catatonique. Quelques victimes tomberaient dans une dépression désespérée.

Son sort favori était sukur-ùr-ki-a-nagn, la lance de la mort. C'était une lance transparente. Une lance d'obsidienne barbelée qui s'abattait dans le rectum de la victime, pousserait les organes et sortirait par le cou ou la bouche. La lance hisserait le corps à 20 pieds en l'air. C'était une mort lente et douloureuse selon son rouleau.

Son sort de terreur le plus précieux était Gnir-pa-sag-lil. Ce sort mettrait les bras de la victime perpendiculaires au corps et causerait une vivisection du torse et des environs. La peau serait pelée en arrière vers les bras, les intestins serait renversés de la cavité des boyaux et exposerait le secteur des poumons. L'arrière de la peau pelée de la victime ressemblerait à des ailes de chauve-souris.

Harry pensait que s'il le combinait avec son sort d'empalement, il pourrait causer de sérieux traumatismes psychologiques à ses ennemis. Il se rappela avoir lu un livre sur Vlad l'Empaleur du XIVème siècle. Ses méthodes, bien qu'horribles, avaient beaucoup effrayés ses ennemis.

Harry avait aussi trouvé un sort qui pouvait conjurer une puissante tempête du désert. C'était très utile ces types de sorts. Le sort s'appelait Ku-Ud-Gir-Zakal. Aussi connu comme la fureur du désert. Ce n'était pas une tempête de sable ordinaire. La tempête elle-même lancerait de puissants vents chauds qui filtreraient l'humidité du corps de l'ennemi. S'il restait trop longtemps dans la tempête, il serait transformé en momie. Conjurer des créatures sombres était beaucoup plus difficile mais le sorcier eut finalement quelques succès.

Harry pouvait aussi conjurer des scarabées carnivores du désert Ki-Ud-dib. Ces petites créatures pouvaient être très inquiétantes. Il pouvait aussi appeler un Nephelim. Ils ressemblaient aux Néandertaliens de 12 pieds avec des oreilles pointues et des mains crochues. Selon les rouleaux, ils étaient résistants à la plupart des magies.

Ils étaient l'équivalent moldu des chars de bataille. Quand ils attrapaient leurs ennemis, ils drainaient apparemment les forces vitales de leur victime et ensuite déchiraient leurs corps en deux. Selon les rouleaux, ils se nourrissaient de la rate de leurs victimes. De tout à fait désagréables petits fumiers pensa-t-il. Ils seraient idéaux contre les Trolls. Ils pouvaient aussi être bannis assez rapidement.

Harry était très heureux d'apprendre ce type de magie, mais en même temps il était sur ses gardes. Il n'aimait pas causer la douleur à quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il s'efforçait toujours d'aider les gens, il savait qu'il aurait des problèmes avec sa conscience à utiliser ses sorts. Il n'était pas Voldemort. Ceci dit, quand il serait temps de traiter avec ses ennemis, il serait absolument impitoyable. Il devait combattre ces monstres avec un venin égal. Il le comprenait. Cela pouvait lui coûter psychologiquement mais il le ferait quand même.

Harry réfléchit sur la stupidité totale de la guerre. La perte de vies humaines et de matériels étaient épouvantables. Il avait prit le temps de lire de nombreux livres sur la guerre. Ce qui sortait de ses livres était que pour gagner une guerre, vous deviez devenir la guerre. Il devait prendre l'initiative.

Le livre de Sun-Tzu avait été fascinant à lire. Il avait dévoré et mémorisé la totalité du livre.

Chapitre un : Calculs

Chapitre deux : Faire des Batailles

Chapitre trois : Planifier des Attaques

Chapitre quatre : Formation

Chapitre cinq : Force

Chapitre six : Forces et Faiblesses

Chapitre sept : Lutte Armée

Chapitre huit : Neuf changements

Chapitre neuf : Manœuvres Armées

Chapitre neuf : Manœuvres Armées (continuation)

Chapitre dix : Formations de terre

Chapitre onze : Neufs raisons

Chapitre onze : Neufs Raisons (continuation)

Chapitre douze : Attaques de feu

Chapitre treize : Utilisation d'Espions

De Sun-Tzu, Harry apprit les principes ou l'organisation de la guérilla. Il apprit les clés d'une campagne de guerre et tout à propos de la psychologie de la guerre. La guerre devait être menée économiquement, politiquement et psychologiquement. Il aborda un tableau énorme de tactiques de batailles et de manœuvres. Il comprenait maintenant l'importance d'une administration, d'une logistique et d'un entraînement appropriés.

Harry lut d'autres livres sur les guerres moldues. Il étudia les tactiques militaires d'Hannibal. Il lut sur l'abattage de 8000 soldats romains à la bataille de Cannae, en 217 après JC. Il étudia aussi les batailles d'Ilipa et Zama. Harry avait proclamé Hannibal son commandant militaire favori. D'Hannibal, il apprit la guerre créative. A ce jour, les militaires moldus utilisent ses manœuvres. Harry avait développé un nouveau niveau entier de respect pour le savoir moldu dans l'application de la guerre.

Ils étaient beaucoup plus compétents dans la guerre que les sorciers. Il n'avait aucun doute que si on en venait là, les sorciers seraient tout à fait écrasés par une armée moldue, indépendamment de leur magie. Ils savaient se battre comme une unité. En étudiant ses livres, il inventa quelques idées intéressantes. Il trouva une arme moldue appelée Bombe aérienne à carburant. Elles étaient immensément puissantes et un sorcier devrait être capable de les imiter. Essayer de conjurer une ordonnance complexe était désespérément impossible en raison des parties et des pièces complexes. Harry partit sur Internet et chercha les références suivantes :

_Ce nuage est alors enflammé et l'éclair sphérique suivant dessèche les environs en consommant l'oxygène du secteur. Le manque d'oxygène crée une énorme surpression. Cette surpression, ou vague d'explosion, est la principale cause produisant les dégâts. En quelques douzaine de microsecondes, la pression au centre de l'explosion peut atteindre 30 kilogrammes par centimètres carrés (427 livres par pouces carrés) - la pression atmosphérique normale au niveau de la mer est de 14,7 livres par pouces carrés avec une température entre 2 500 et 3000 degrés Centigrade 4 532 - 5432 degrés Fahrenheit. C'est 1,5 à 2 fois plus grand que la surpression causée par des explosifs conventionnels. Le personnel sous le nuage est littéralement écrasé à mort. A l'extérieur de la zone du nuage, les vagues d'explosion voyagent à environ 3000 mètres par seconde (9843 pieds par secondes). Le vide résultant tire sur les objets lâches pour remplir le vide. En conséquence, un explosif de carburant aérien peut avoir l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire sans radiations résiduelles._

Harry s'était entraîné à conjurer un nuage de propane de 200 mètres au dessus du niveau de la mer et de le faire exploser avec un sort incendio. Il s'entraîna avec différents mélanges chimiques mais il revenait toujours aux hydrocarbures parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus faciles à conjurer. Cela prit plusieurs essais pour obtenir la bonne consistance et densité de nuage mais maintenant, il pourrait facilement le faire. Il utilisait l'incendio pour faire exploser le nuage.

Les résultats étaient spectaculaires, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Son plus gros nuage était de 1000 pieds de diamètre. Il fut forcé de s'arrêter à la fin car il remarqua un navire de guerre moldu venir explorer les côtes. C'était probablement à cause des explosions continues qui agitaient la mer. Harry devait admettre que cette simple invention moldue serait une des armes les plus puissantes de son arsenal. Même à un kilomètre de la mer il pouvait sentir l'explosion.

Harry prit du temps pour étudier plus encore la physique moldue et inventa une autre idée empruntée aux scientifiques moldus. L'adaptation impliquait la conjuration d'une boule de plasma compressée. Le sort original de feu élémentaire était limité à une variation de température modérée.

Dans ses livres de physique, il se rappela avoir lu comment les scientifiques moldus avaient expérimentés avec le 4ème état de la matière, qu'ils appelaient plasma. Ils utilisaient le plasma dans leurs recherches sur la fusion. Ils avaient besoin d'une source intense de chaleur pour fusionner les atomes de deutérium. En conjurant une boule de plasma, il fut capable de réaliser des températures infiniment plus élevées que dans les vieux sorts de boules de feu.

Après plusieurs intenses sessions de pratique, il était capable de copier la signature énergétique d'un micro-onde moldu. Le micro-onde chauffait alors une bulle d'air enfermée. C'était simplement de l'énergie magique brute accordée pour imiter les puissants rayons d'un micro-ondes.

Harry était capable de créer une bulle de 3 pieds de diamètre et de chauffer l'air dans la bulle. Il constata que sa bulle se dégradait très rapidement après une distance d'environ 500 pieds. La bulle contenait un gaz iodé qui, elle-même, contenait principalement des électrons qui se détruisaient au contact de l'azote neutre et des atomes d'oxygène.

Il avait été capable d'atteindre une température de 300 000° Kelvin. N'importe quelle cible dans ce rayon était immédiatement incinérée. Le seul problème était la concentration intense dont il avait besoin pour maintenir intacte la bulle. C'était incroyablement fatiguant. Plus la bulle était petite, plus vite il pouvait rejeter le sort.

Harry pratiqua aussi un peu de magie sans baguette. Selon la plupart des livres, ça prenait très longtemps de jeter un sort de première année en utilisant ce type de magie. Cela dit, Harry estima que cela pourrait être un autre avantage précieux dans une bataille, donc il décida de poursuivre aussi ça.

Harry décida de prendre du temps et alla voir comment Dobby et Winky faisaient. Il fut très impressionné par leurs si grands progrès. Ils avaient en premier complété le premier étage et les cachots. La salle de réception principale avec les cuisines et la salle à manger devenaient vraiment agréables. Il supposa qu'à ce rythme là, ils auraient entièrement rénové le château vers la fin juillet. C'était un travail lent et minutieux. Les elfes semblaient savourer cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais vu Winky si heureuse. Dobby continuait de sauter partout.

Harry leur donna quelques suggestions et leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'argent. Il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il devait rencontrer ses Professeurs. Essentiellement, il allait leur faire une proposition. Il leur parlerait du système de temps (Temps Odin) mais pas de comment c'était fait (Œil d'Odin) Après tout, leurs horloges biologiques allaient vieillir plus rapidement que la normale, donc, il voulait qu'ils le sachent. Il avait besoin qu'ils acceptent son programme de formation de jours. Il alla à la salle des portoloins du manoir de sa malle et se prit un bon livre et attendit leur arrivée. Il n'attendit pas longtemps.

Un homme Japonais apparut avec deux sacs remplis où il supposa qu'il avait mis ses armes. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns tressés dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que du charbon. Il était assez musclé et avait un visage anguleux qui donnait une impression de pouvoir. Il était évidemment un magicien. Il portait un katana sur son dos. En court, vous ne vouliez pas énerver ce type. Harry vint et se présenta. Il s'inclina à 45° et quand il remonta, Harry dit,

« Maître Akima ! C'est un honneur de vous avoir dans ma maison ! »

Akima regarda son jeune hôte et sembla content de ce qu'il voyait. Il était évidemment en forme, pas comme la plupart des sorciers. Il remarqua la magie brute qu'il dégageait. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène attachés dans le dos. Il avait les yeux verts émeraude les plus brillants qu'il avait jamais vu. Akima retrouva finalement sa langue.

« Je suis honoré d'être ici. C'était une opportunité que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer. Votre générosité vous honore. »

« Pour un Maître dans votre art, vous méritez la compensation qui vous est due. »

Ils commencèrent à parler et Harry lui donna une brève explication de ses objectifs et de jusqu'où il voulait pousser sa formation. Harry pouvait dire que cet homme avait une riche connaissance des arts martiaux.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, deux autres portoloins s'activèrent. Ses nouveaux Maîtres de Potions et de Duels étaient arrivés. Harry se présenta puis présenta Akima. Ils discutèrent un peu et Harry leur fit faire le grand tour du manoir. Il montra son dojo et l'endroit où il travaillait les métaux à Akima. Il lui dit qu'il voulait forger son propre Katana. Akima semblait désireux de se faire une nouvelle arme. Harry découvrit qu'il était un fabriquant d'épée. Il montra à Hinrich son labo de potion et son cabinet de potion professionnel. Ils allèrent ensuite à la salle de duel pour être sur qu'elle conviendrait à Tibérius.

Hinrich demanda s'il était vraiment intéressé par les potions. Harry lui dit qu'il était vraiment intéressé par la science en elle-même mais que son professeur de potion, Sévérus Rogue, avait rendu impossible pour lui d'aimer la matière. Il lui parla alors de traitement qu'il avait subi de la part de Rogue. Apparemment Hinrich connaissait Rogue et détestait l'homme. Il lui montra ensuite les chambres, la bibliothèque, la cuisine et les lieux de loisirs. Il s'assura qu'ils acceptaient son programme de formation et tous semblait n'avoir aucun problème avec ça.

La dernière chose qu'il fit fut de se faire un nouvel emploi du temps pour sa formation.

**Mois Odin du 20-30 juillet**

5h30 - 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant 30 à 45 minutes, travail des muscles des bras, puis du torse, des bras, des jambes ...etc

7h00 - 7h15 : Douche.

7h15 - 8h00 : Petit Déjeuner

8h00 - 8h15 : Méditation/!Entrainement et pratique de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie.

8h15 - 9h30 : Ancienne Magie Noire.

9h30 - 12h00 Théorie de Potions (Passer en revue les potions des 1ères à 7ème années)

12h00 - 12h30 : Déjeuner.

12h30 - 15h30 : Entraînement aux Arts Martiaux.

15h30 - 18h00 : Théorie et pratique de Duels.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 - 23h00 : Période d'étude (Potions, Duels, Magie noire,…)

23h00 - 23h20 Occlumencie et Légilimencie.

23h30 : Au lit

Bien voilà quel allait être son programme pendant les 10 mois suivants. Pendant qu'ils s'installaient, Harry s'assura que les transactions financières avaient été effectuées. Cela sembla beaucoup plaire aux deux hommes. Ils savaient maintenant qu'Harry était sérieux. Ils ne seraient pas déçus.

**Pendant ce temps à Little Hangleton dans le Manoir Jédusor**

En bas, dans les cachots, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis sur son trône avec Nagini à ses côtés. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Après le petit fiasco du département des mystères, Voldemort avait sentit le besoin de réévaluer ses priorités et ses objectifs principaux. Il avait d'abord besoin de rassembler ses disciples. Aussi incompétents semblaient-ils être ! Il avait besoins de personnes pour mener ses plans à bien. Il avait aussi besoin d'une campagne de recrutement. Il était sûr que si Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu, l'épine dans son côté pourrait avoir été éliminée.

Cette nuit avait néanmoins été assez utile. Il avait été capable de récupérer environ 60 pourcent de ses connaissances. En janvier dernier, il avait finalement compris ce que lui avait fait ce morveux en cette nuit fatidique il y a 16 ans. En possédant l'esprit de Potter, il avait reconnu un peu de sa propre signature magique. Il réussit à y accéder et à récupérer un peu de ses connaissances avant que la douleur ne devienne trop grande. Il avait réussi à entrer en contact avec le morveux mais n'avait pas réussi à accéder à son esprit !

Pour quelles raisons cela l'inquiétait-il ? La seule explication était que Potter avait trouvé le moyen de se construire des barrières naturelles ou était devenu d'une façon ou d'une autre un occlumens compétent ! Il doutait sérieusement que ce soit le cas. Rogue l'avait assuré que Potter ne possédait aucun talent pour les magies de l'esprit.

Il avait besoin que Rogue rétablisse les leçons d'Occlumencie avec le garçon. Si ça échouait, une approche plus directe serait nécessaire. Il avait prouvé que la possession directe bien que extrêmement douloureuse pour tous les deux permettait le plus grand transfert de mémoire. Il était impératif qu'il complète son transfert de connaissances. Il avait passé bien trop d'années à les accumuler. Si ça échouait alors, il trouverait un moyen d'amener le garçon ici où le Mage Noir pourrait récupérer ses connaissances avant de le torturer à mort. Il devait payer pour les 13 années qu'il avait passé en exil.

Il devait prendre son temps et planifier correctement. Combien de fois le morveux avait-t-il ruiné et détruit ses plans ? Bien trop de fois pensa-t-il.

Sa première priorité impliquait de s'attaquer à Azkaban. S'il réussissait, il aurait son cercle intérieur plus des disciples qu'il pourrait choisir parmi la population de prisonniers. Il avait aussi besoin de planifier quelques attaques en dehors de la Grande-Bretagne. Il devait se défaire des chiens du Ministère. Leur faire penser qu'il était à l'étranger.

Il beugla « Queudver ! Stupide ver de terre, viens par ici ! »

Un souffle pouvait s'entendre dans le hall et le traître pathétique entra, avec sa calvitie naissante et ses yeux de fouine. Il semblait qu'il commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à son animagus même sous sa forme humaine. "Que c'est pathétique. Quelque fois, je me demande pourquoi je le garde." Une petite voix lui dit que c'est à cause de ses capacité d'espionnage.

« Ah, mon, mon maître vous m'avez appelé ? »

« Donne-moi ton bras gauche ! » Le ver de terre regarda autour de lui prêt à montrer sa peur !

Queudver savait ce qui allait se passer. Il appellerait ses Mangemorts restants en appuyant sur sa marque ! Dieu, la douleur était irréelle par moment. Il détestait quand il l'utilisait comme ça !

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers la marque et hurla le sort. Il observa alors Queudver se tordre par terre. Il était toujours amusant de voir le vers de terre se tortiller. Dans un laps de temps de 15 minutes les troupes restantes se montrèrent.« Sévérus. »

« Mon Seigneur. »

« J'ai un petit travail pour toi ! Je veux que tu continues l'entraînement d'Occlumencie avec Potter, pour quelques raisons, je n'arrive plus à accéder à son esprit. J'ai besoin d'atteindre son esprit pour mettre mes plans en route ! Ne me fait pas faux bond Sévérus ou les conséquences seront très déplaisantes ! »

Rogue commença à devenir nerveux. Il savait qu'avec le décès du bâtard, Potter ne serait pas d'humeur à écouter le directeur à propos d'un été d'entraînement. Il devrait convaincre Dumbledore que le morveux avait besoin de ses leçons d'Occlumencie. La question était pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que cette connexion soie rétablie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait là ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit quelque chose à propos d'Azkaban ? Donc, il planifiait finalement de réunir le cercle intérieur. La planification dura plus d'une heure et demie. Apparemment, il allait recruter des gens dans sa maison de Serpentard. Ça a du sens, pensa-t-il, la moitié de leurs parents pourrissent à Azkaban. Il semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait confiance en personne. Il n'avait pas révélé la date de l'attaque

Quand la réunion fut terminée, chacun avait reçu à la ronde un sort d'Endoloris. Dieu, l'homme était fou, pensa-t-il. Quand tout fut fini, Rogue alla trouver le directeur.

« Bella. »

Elle se prosterna devant son seigneur. « Oui, mon Seigneur ? »

« Je veux que tu ailles chez les étudiants suivant pour leur faire prêter serment qu'ils aideront à libérer leurs parents. »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, combien de temps est-ce que j'ai ? »

« Tu as 6 jours, ne me fait pas défaut, Bella ! »

« Non, mon Seigneur. »

Il rentra pour planifier son raid sur Azkaban. Il avait toujours eu les Détraqueurs de son côté. Bien sûr les imbéciles du Ministère ne le savaient pas !

**Plus tôt au 12 Square Grimauld **

Tonks arriva au Quartier Général et alla dans la cuisine. Rémus était le seul présent pour le moment.

« Salut Tonks. »

« Oh ! Salut Rémus, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, »

« Hé bien, la pleine lune arrive, et je commence à en sentir les effets »

« Oh, merde, j'avais oublié, désolée. »

Elle passa devant et trouva des œufs brouillés. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle s'assit à table et commença à attaquer son petit déjeuner. Rémus la regarda et remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux. Le poste de nuit était assez dur pour certaines personnes. « Comment s'est passé ton quart ? »

Elle leva les yeux et se demanda si elle devait le mettre au courant. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle mais son sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec les Dursley. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Elle était très observatrice et elle avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était de quart, le même scénario se reproduisait. C'était toujours Vernon Dursley qu'elle voyait. Finalement, elle décida de lui en parler.

« Hé bien, Rémus. Il n'y a rien que je peux définir exactement, mais j'ai un (mauvais) pressentiment à propos d'Harry. »

Rémus s'assit immédiatement et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Hé bien, c'est difficile à dire avec l'obligation de rester à distance, mais à chaque fois que c'est mon quart, le seule personne que j'ai vu est son oncle ? »

Rémus réfléchit un moment, et en vint à sa propre réalisation.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le mentionnes, tout ce que j'ai jamais vu est sa tante ? Cela semble presque impossible n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Rémus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. »

Rémus réfléchit encore un peu dessus et décida d'en parler aux autres sentinelles et on verra ce qu'on verra.

« Je vais en parler à Fol Œil ce matin et voir ce qu'il a à dire. »

Juste alors qu'elle allait répondre, Fol Œil entra.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? » Son œil faisait le tour de son orbite tandis qu'il examinait toute la cuisine. Probablement pensait-il que ça a été calme depuis le souper la nuit dernière, pensa Tonks. A ce moment Rémus parla.

« Fol Œil, pendant ton quart as-tu remarqué quelqu'un autour de la maison des Dursley ? »

« Ouais, J'ai vu le garçon Potter travailler dans le jardin ou laver la voiture des moldus. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Rémus lui expliqua ce que Tonks venait de lui dire et ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux vus durant leurs quarts. Il en vint à la conclusion que c'était vraiment étrange que chacun voit une personne différente quand c'est leur tour de quart. Ils purent voir l'œil de Maugrey tourner follement dans son orbite et finalement en vint à la conclusion qu'il y avait quelque chose. Rémus lui dit que sa prochaine nuit de quart, il ferait une étude de reconnaissance. Au diable les règles. Il allait voir Harry. Il allait devoir attendre que la pleine lune soit passée.

« Très bien. Je vais aller dans la maison de ses proches pour voir s'il va bien. J'irai incognito ! »

Ils furent d'accord que c'était un moindre risque pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

**30 juillet**

**40 semaines plus tard Temps Odin**

Harry décida de prendre du temps libre et d'aller se relaxer en France le lendemain. Il n'avait pas de plan particulier, il voulait juste s'amuser et goûter de la cuisine française et peut-être faire quelques achats. Il venait juste de remercier ses professeurs de Duels et de Potions pour leur temps. Après 10 mois d'entraînement intensif, il n'avait plus besoin de leur aide. Ca avait été de l'argent bien dépensé.

Harry était maintenant un duelliste accompli. Il avait appris beaucoup de stratégies et de tours pour se sortir de situations critiques. Il avait appris comment enchaîner ses sorts. Il pouvait maintenant enchaîner 5 sorts en même temps. Cela augmentait radicalement l'efficacité en duel. L'enchaînement combiné à la magie noire était absolument mortel. Pendant son dernier mois, il était capable de battre son professeur à chaque fois.

Avec Heinrich, il découvrit qu'il était assez accompli en potions. Ce serait toujours son art magique le moins favori mais maintenant, ce n'était plus un si grand mystère. Il avait rempli les trous dans ses connaissances et réalisa quelle merde totale était Rogue comme enseignant. Les 4 premiers mois, il avait tous simplement passé en revue les années 1 à 6. Au 5ième et 6ième mois il étudia toutes les Aspics de Potions. Les trois derniers mois, il travailla sur des projets spéciaux. 8 mois plus tôt, en travaillant avec Akima, il avait trouvé un barrage en travaillant sur son corps magique.

Harry réalisa qu'il était limité par la somme des canaux qu'il avait construit et par ses muscles. Il devait augmenter son pouvoir magique en développant ses muscles. La réponse vint tandis qu'il lisait attentivement un livre de biologie moldu. Il lisait sur l'hémoglobine et trouva le passage suivant.

Le fer est un minéral essentiel à la fois pour transporter l'oxygène dans le sang et pour utiliser l'oxygène dans les cellules. Un seul atome de fer au cœur d'un globule rouge dans une molécule en forme de disque. Les globules rouges utilisent l'hémoglobine pour transporter l'oxygène des poumons aux tissus, une pinte de sang contient environ 250 milligramme de fer. Puisque l'homme moyen a environ 10 – 12 pintes de sang, et cela représente la moitié du fer dans le corps, cela fait entre 5 et 6 grammes de fer dans un corps humain adulte.

Harry prit ce passage et demanda à Heinrich beaucoup de questions sur le sang dans les potions. Il voulait comprendre chaque théorie sur le sujet. Il comprenait maintenant que pour les facteurs de croissance l'agent qu'ils utilisaient était le fer enrichi en quantités infimes. Il décida d'expérimenter et essaya de lier un atome de Naquadah au fer.

Harry forma un amalgame qui ne serait pas rejeté par le processus de division cellulaire. Après une courte nuit d'expérimentation il trouva les agents liants corrects. Le sang hortail (désolé, je n'ai aucune idée de la traduction) faisait former au fer et au Naquadah un lien ionique mais dans le processus, il dégageait de la chaleur. Les larmes de phénix protégeaient les cellules d'hémoglobine de la destruction pendant leur création.

Il expérimenta initialement avec du Naquadria mais constata que la courbe de puissance était trop forte, même pour des larmes de phénix. La création cellulaire n'eut jamais lieu. Cela le força à utiliser du Naquadah à la place. Il soupçonna aussi que le dopage au saphir absorbait un peu de l'énergie des larmes de phénix.

Pendant une période d'un mois, il renouvela son sang. Il se retirait un litre de sang par semaine puis prenait la potion de renouvellement. Il garda son sang dans un champ de stase. Il y avait beaucoup de rituels de sang à jeter.

Depuis lors, son corps magique prit une dimension entièrement nouvelle. Akima fut vraiment très surpris par les changements mais ne demanda jamais comme c'était arrivé. Le Naquadah dans son sang autorisait sa source de magie dans des canaux musculaires limités à être amplifiée par 10 par rapport à leur pouvoir original. Chaque fibre de ses muscles avait maintenant un accès suffisant à sa source de magie. Ses mouvements étaient maintenant accélérés 10 fois par rapport à la vitesse normale. Il avait toujours eu des réflexes rapides mais maintenant, il se battait à un tout autre niveau. C'était si étrange.

Il pouvait sauter, courir, donner des coups de poing et de pieds à une vitesse et avec un pouvoir effrayants. Son travail à l'épée était devenu extrêmement mortel. La majeure partie c'était parce que puisqu'il amplifiait et poussait sa magie par chaque fibre de son corps, il construisait des canaux à une grande vitesse. C'était vraiment douloureux, mais il semblerait que la douleur diminuait petit à petit. D'autres parties de son corps avaient aussi été affectées par ce changement. Ses yeux maintenant semblaient avaient comme une profonde flamme émeraude qui brillait derrière. S'il était en colère, ils semblaient crépiter comme si la lumière verte partait vers l'intérieur de ses yeux. C'était assez effrayant à dire pour le moins.

Finalement, il n'eut plus besoin de sa potion de remplacement du sang. Il appliqua la même théorie à la potion de croissance Skele. Sa théorie était qu'en liant le Naquadah à ses os, il espérait créer une croissance du squelette qui n'amplifierait pas seulement sa source de magie mais réparerait surtout les manques que ses années où les Dursley l'avaient sous-alimenté.

Cela prit beaucoup plus de travail mais finalement ses efforts furent récompensés. Il fit des changements majeurs dans les facteurs d'assimilation du calcium. Il emprunta les mêmes techniques que pour sa potion de sang et modifia la potion de croissance du squelette. Il était capable d'intégrer des filaments de Naquadah dans sa structure osseuse. Il multiplia aussi les facteurs nutritifs. En résultat, ses os seraient plus grands et bien plus forts.

Harry avait restructuré ses os grâce à la nouvelle potion de croissance du squelette. La déficience en nutriments avait été réduite. Ses os étaient maintenant faits d'un quart de Naquadah en poids. Il avait fait cela avec 30 potions successives. C'était fait pour réduire la douleur et cibler tous ses os. Le fait de surmonter ces jeunes années de malnutrition lui avait permit d'atteindre sa taille naturelle de 6 pieds 3 pouces. Son entraînement constant avait aussi développé ses maintenant larges épaules et son buste. Il n'était pas excessivement volumineux mais bien sculpté.

Le cadeau final d'Heinrich fut une potion pour ses yeux. C'était le travail de sa vie et la raison pour laquelle il avait gagné la Médaille Gouvernementale. Il attendait de finir toute la paperasse et de tout mettre en ordre pour vendre son brevet d'invention à un apothicaire réputé. Sa potion réduisait les anomalies de la cornée. Avec cette potion, il n'aurait plus besoin de lunettes. Le seul inconvénient était la complexité et le temps nécessaire à la préparation de la potion. Ça prenait un mois et demi pour la compléter. Il dit à Heinrich qu'il lui en serait extrêmement reconnaissant s'il pouvait guérir sa vue.

Le processus de guérison était assez douloureux et ça le mit dans le coma pendant deux jours mais ça avait valu le coup. Il avait maintenant une vision parfaite 20/20. Il dit à Heinrich que s'il avait des problèmes avec la paperasse, il devrait le lui faire savoir et il ferait accélérer les choses pour lui. Ses contacts à Gringotts lui avaient montré combien les Gobelins étaient efficaces dans ces cas là.

En raison du programme de sa formation, il avait demandé à chacun de ses professeurs s'ils étaient intéressés de s'apprendre leurs arts les uns les autres. Ils avaient tous acceptés pour les aider à éviter l'ennui. Il devint bientôt apparent qu'ils aimaient s'enseigner les uns les autres. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, ils étaient assez tristes de ça, et se promirent de rester en contact. Chacun avait drastiquement augmenté son répertoire de connaissances et ils étaient tous ravis de cela. Ils le remercièrent de les avoir fait venir en ce lieu.

Ses changements les plus importants avaient été avec Akima. Il s'était épanoui dans les Arts Martiaux. Après 5 mois de travail à l'épée, Akima avait suggéré qu'ils fabriquent son épée. Il avait fabriqué son propre katana qui était exclusivement conçu pour s'adapter à son physique. La poignée et la longueur de la lame avaient été calculés en conséquence. Il avait suggéré à Akima qu'ils essayent de travailler un nouveau métal. Il l'avait inclus dans le secret du Rhenion et du Naquadria.

Akima était un homme traditionnel et décida de persévérer seulement dans les carbones. Harry lui avait montré comment lier des runes de sang à des sorts spécifiques. Il avait réussi à incorporer un noyau de Naquadria à la poignée de Rhénium. Il avait aussi forgé le centre de la lame avec du Naquadria. Il avait utilisé les mêmes runes sur son épée que celles qu'il avait utilisé sur sa baguette. Il avait aussi ajouté un charme tranchant dessus. Sa nouvelle arme pouvait être utilisée comme une épée dans un premier temps et comme une baguette en même temps. Ce n'était nullement aussi puissant que ses baguettes mais l'épée jetterait toujours des sorts.

Bien, il savait qu'il aurait une grosse journée demain donc il décida de s'arrêter à Gringotts pour autoriser le dernier paiement et en même temps de passer à la boutique de vêtements et voir si ses robes de bataille étaient prêtes. C'était un jour plus tôt mais au diable.

Harry passa à Gringotts et alla voir Griphook. Il vit Griphook derrière son bureau avec une pile de papier. Il leva les yeux et le remarqua.

« Ah, Mr Potter, je suis heureux que vous soyez ici, j'allais juste vous envoyer une lettre. J'ai revu tous vos comptes et j'ai remarqué quelques paiements de l'ordre de 2000 Gallions par mois qui n'ont jamais été approuvés par vous. J'ai fais quelques recherches et j'ai constaté qu'ils avaient été effectués par votre précédent gardien, Dumbledore. »

Il alla prendre le livre de compte et remarqua les lettres O.P. comme bénéficiaire. A ce moment, il regarda vers Griphook et ses yeux brillaient et crépitaient comme si une tempête éclatait à l'intérieur. La pièce commença à trembler et tous les employés commencèrent à regarder dans sa direction.

Griphook réalisa que Mr Potter était plus que fâché, il était royalement furieux. Harry pendant ce temps essayait difficilement de se contrôler. L'effort était tel que des perles de sueur goutaient sur son front. Il se calma finalement assez ce dont Griphook fut immensément soulagé. Il s'assit avec Griphook et analysa le compte, ils réalisèrent qu'il avait commencé à être prélevé depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Poudlard.

Il dit à Griphook que O.P. était surement l'Ordre du Phénix. Le compte avait été prélevé sans qu'il en ait connaissance ou qu'il soit consentent. Ce bâtard avait utilisé son argent pour financer son club de dindes. "Oh, Dumbledore, pensa Harry, vous allez payer."

Harry dit à Griphook de suivre la trace de l'argent et de trouver où il allait. Il lui dit alors d'appeler le cabinet de loi de Zabini et Stenton. Il lui dit de prendre contact avec Michael Stenton et de lui expliquer la situation. Il voulait qu'il soit à la banque quand ce paiement aurait lieu. Il voulait qu'il soit témoin de la transaction et fermerait ensuite de façon permanente après que le paiement ait été fait.

Harry voulait aussi qu'il attende pour informer Dumbledore. Il dit qu'il rencontrerait Dumbledore en personne le troisième week-end d'août pour une confrontation finale. Quand ils se rencontreraient, il l'informerait qu'il avait été renvoyé en tant que son tuteur au début juin et qu'il le poursuivrait en justice pour abus de confiance. Il lui dit de donner à Stenton tous les papiers nécessaire pour un procès formel.

A cause de cet abus de confiance et du fait que les volontés de ses parents n'avaient jamais été suivies. Griphook l'informa que selon la loi sorcière et l'alinéa 1253 il était maintenant capable de revendiquer l'émancipation. Harry l'informa d'obtenir tous les papiers pour cela. Il passerait le 15 août et signerait les documents. Il remercia Griphook de nouveau pour son incroyable travail et lui dit que l'embaucher avait été la meilleure décision qu'il ait jamais prise. Griphook sembla rougir à l'éloge.

Harry quitta le bâtiment et s'assura que son déguisement était actif en se rendant à la boutique d'habillement. Quand il arriva, il demanda à voir Mr Greengrass. Juste comme il le pensait toutes ses robes étaient finies. Il sortit avec deux robes de bataille, deux paires de bottes de combat, deux étuis à baguette et une veste le tout fait en peau de Basilic. L'homme proclama que c'était ses meilleures créations. Apparemment, les robes et la veste étaient doublées avec de la peau de basilic à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ils arrêteraient apparemment de nombreux sorts. L'emblème du scorpion était sur chaque robe et la veste. Harry devait admettre que les emblèmes étaient tout à fait superbes.

Quand ce fut fait, il transplana au château pour prendre des nouvelles ses elfes favoris et voir comment avançaient les rénovations. En dehors de quelques touches de finition, le château était maintenant entièrement rénové. Il devait admettre que sa demeure principale semblait très impressionnante. Ce château maintenant portait bien son nom. Il félicita les elfes et leur dit qu'ils avaient fait un superbe travail. Ils avaient imité le manoir de sa malle très précisément. Il décida d'ajouter les dernières défenses sur les terres du château.

Il sortit 30 diamants noirs de la taille d'une noisette de sa collection de gemme et les chargea complètement avec son énergie magique. Il lia les diamants noirs avec des sorts de sang et jeta le sort du scorpion géant sur eux. Ils allaient être ses golems. Si les sorts de sang étaient brisés, ils jailliraient du sol et attaqueraient quiconque n'était pas lié aux sorts de sang.

Quand il eut terminé son déjeuner, il décida que le prochain projet de ses elfes serait de rénover et d'améliorer les environs du château. Il fit plusieurs croquis de ce qu'il recherchait. Il voulait de grands jardins et l'amélioration des étangs au fond et des tapis de fleurs, des fontaines et des saules pleureurs devant. Il les vit plus tard dans l'après midi et leur donna leurs ordres. Avec tout le travail impliqué, il pensa que Winky allait avoir une attaque de joie.

Elle avait un sourire qui était particulièrement contagieux. Il avait remarqué un si grand changement en elle. Elle semblait très heureuse et contente. Harry était ravi de cela. Elle et Dobby travaillaient certainement comme une machine bien huilée. Dobby, comme d'habitude sautait partout.

Quand il eut terminé avec ses elfes il décida de mettre ses golems. Après deux heures de travaille harassant, il planta tous ses golems. Il décida que l'entrée du château était dépourvue et décida de conjurer deux statues de 6 pieds se faisant face l'une l'autre au dessus des portes du château. Il grava alors la constellation d'Orion dans le granit entre les dards des scorpions. Il voulait honorer Sirius et donc grava son étoile au dessus des scorpions gardant la propriété Potter. A ce moment-là, il se faisait relativement tard et il décida d'aller au lit. Il devait être bien reposé pour son jour de vacance.

**31 juillet**

Harry se réveilla tôt pour son voyage. Il prit son petit déjeuner et s'habilla. Il se décida pour un pantalon noir Armani avec ses bottes en peau de basilic. Il choisit une chemise en soie vert émeraude à manche courte avec des broderies noires pour aller avec sa veste en peau de basilic. Même en pensant qu'il allait pour se relaxer il n'allait pas relâcher sa protection Il mit un sort de désillusion sur ses bottes et leur donna l'apparence de Doc Martins noires. Il choisit alors une boucle d'oreille en diamant en forme de scorpion pour son droite. Il les aimait particulièrement. Il les avait entièrement chargés et avait mit plusieurs sorts dessus. L'un était un charme pour la modification de la voix. Un de ses favoris était un sort anti-Obliviate. Il avait trouvé le sort dans son livre de Magie Noire. Apparemment, en tant qu'Occlumens accomplis il ne devait pas s'inquiéter du sort Obliviate, mais pourquoi prendre le risque ? Les protections ajoutées le faisaient se sentir mieux. Il ajouta aussi un sort d'anti-convocation et un bouclier contre les sorts d'aveuglement. Il s'assura aussi qu'Anubis était bien nourri et lui dit qu'il serait de retour dans deux jours. Anubis décida de rester au château. Il aimait vraiment sa tanière de sable. Harry y laissa tomber un rat et lui souhait bonne chasse.

Avec précaution, il sortit sa carte de France et décida d'aller visiter les quartiers magiques. Il réduisit sa malle et la mit dans une poche de sa veste. Il mit son katana dans son étui et le rangea dans son dos. Il ajouta dessus un sort de désillusion puis mémorisa les coordonnées sur la carte. Sans un bruit, il transplana en France.

Il transplana au point de destination et arriva à l'entrée des quartiers magiques français. Il remarqua que les boutiques et les affaires semblaient plus détendues ici. Probablement que ne pas avoir Voldemort derrière votre dos aidait. Il marcha aux alentours pendant un moment et décida d'essayer une des boutiques de café et pâtisseries. Il ne prit pas la peine de se jeter un sort de désillusion. Personne ne le connaissait ici et il était fort peu probable qu'un membre du club de piaf soit ici.

Harry commanda un capuccino et quelques croissants au beurre. Il prit simplement son temps et examina tous les sorciers et sorcières avec leurs myriades de robes et de chapeaux. Il pouvait sentir de la magie dans l'air. Il se sentait en paix.

Quand il eut terminé, il paya et commença à regarder tous les magasins. Il décida d'aller à la librairie et de voir ce qui était disponible. Il y avait une grande sélection de livres français qu'il ne comprenait pas mais il y avait aussi des tomes Latins et Grecs. Il décida d'acheter deux d'entre eux. Il prit alors le reste de la matinée pour visiter les autres boutiques. Il semblait que la mode moldue française était facilement imitée dans ces quartiers magiques. Il commençait un peu à se sentir inconfortable. Partout où il alla, il semblait que les femmes le regardaient comme s'il était une curiosité.

Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 11h30. Il entra dans cette boutique qui s'appelait Vivaldi et chercha la section homme. Il découvrit plusieurs chemises en soie argentée qui étaient assez à son goût. Alors qu'il approchait des chemises il sentit une aura magique particulièrement puissante. Il essaya de définir exactement d'où il venait. Il commença à marcher autour de la boutique pour avoir une meilleure sensation de l'aura.

Au même moment, Xiana Zabini regardait les pantalons féminins. Elle marchait vers la section des manteaux quand elle sentit une puissance présence magique. Elle était très sensible aux auras magiques. Alors que la plupart des personnes émettaient comme la lumière d'une ampoule, celui-là était comme une lampe torche. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle pouvait définir exactement sa position.

Au même moment Harry était certain de regarder une puissante sorcière. Harry était à bout de souffle. Elle était magnifique. Elle était grande et mesurait entre 5 pieds 10 pouces et 5 pieds 11 pouces. Elle avait des cheveux noirs soyeux avec les yeux bleus saphirs les plus profonds qu'il avait jamais vu. Elle possédait un nez fin et aquilin et de délicats sourcils. Elle avait une mâchoire finement dessinée avec des lèvres pleines. Ses pommettes étaient parfaitement proportionnées. Il regarda alors son corps et remarqua qu'elle avait des seins ronds et des hanches joliment courbées. Elle possédait aussi de longues jambes brunes. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une jupe verte qui s'arrêtait aux genoux et une chemise de coton blanc. S'il existait quelque chose comme l'amour au premier regard alors Harry avait été frappé.

Xiana avait fixé son attention sur cette puissante aura. Elle trouva regarder le plus séduisant des spécimens mâles qu'elle avait jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène qui tombaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval. Il semblait avoir ce qui ressemblait à une boucle d'oreille en forme de scorpion attachée à son oreille droite. Son visage était parfaitement sculpté avec des lignes fines. Il avait des lèvres pleines et ses yeux étaient de loin son atout le plus séduisant. Elle regarda les deux yeux verts émeraude les plus profonds qu'elle ait jamais vus. Ils brillaient légèrement. Elle était captivée par ces yeux.

Elle réussit à regarder son corps et remarqua qu'il était assez grand. Il mesurait environ 6 pieds et était bien musclé. Son corps était finement sculpté et irradiait le pouvoir. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Dans sa cage thoracique. Elle réussit à sortir de sa stupeur pour lui parler.

« Bonjour ! Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

Harry secoua soudainement ses pensées pour réaliser qu'elle lui parlait. Il prit sa question juste à temps.

« Euh, non, je suis désolé, nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés. Même si je le regrette ! »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça. A ce moment là, il rougit légèrement.

Xiana rougit aussi mais réussit à poser une autre question.

« Êtes-vous des environs ? »

« Euh, non, en réalité je viens d'Angleterre ! »

Cela éveilla son intérêt.

« C'est intéressant, parce que je viens aussi d'Angleterre. J'ai vécu en France ces 7 dernières années. J'ai fréquenté l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Mon nom est Xiana Zabini »

Harry enregistra son nom et se demanda si elle était de la même famille que Blaise Zabini de la maison de Serpentard. Il voulait définitivement en savoir beaucoup plus sur elle et débattit avec lui-même pour lui donner son nom réel. Il fut sauvé du choix parce qu'à ce moment là, il entendit une voix familière.

« Xiana où étais-tu ? J'ai cherché partout après toi. » hurla Fleur.

Harry se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Fleur. Elle le regarda fixement la bouche grande ouverte et soudain hurla.

« Arry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en France ? »

« Euh j'ai décidé d'aller me relaxer. Je n'étais jamais venu ici avant donc, je suis venu ici. »

Ils entendirent tous les deux quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Fleur regarda Xiana et réalisa que des présentations étaient nécessaires.

« Xiana, je suis désolée. Où sont mes manières. C'est un bon ami Arry Potter. Arry voici ma meilleure amie de Beauxbâtons, Xiana Zabini. »

En entendant son nom de famille Xiana leva un sourcil et lui sourit. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire des oh et des ah. En tout cas, elle eut l'impression que cet homme attachait une grande valeur à sa vie privée par-dessus tout de ce qu'elle se souvenait dans les journaux, il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'attention. Elle n'admettrait jamais cela bien sur mais elle était assez impressionnée par lui. Il semblait timide et terre à terre. Elle écoutait toujours son instinct et il lui donnait de bonnes vibrations.

« Hé bien, si tu es Harry Potter, alors les journaux ne te rendent pas justice. Bien sur je ne suis pas de celles qui écoutent ces tas d'âneries. » fit-elle tout cela avec un léger sourire.

''Bien'' pensa Harry, son opinion d'elle monta d'un cran. D'une part elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par le fait qu'il était Harry Potter. D'autre part il voulait qu'elle le voie seulement comme un garçon normal.

« Oui, je trouve en effet peu flatteur la plupart des articles écrits. Le Chicaneur étonnamment s'en est sorti avec une réputation plus qu'honorable. » dit-il aussi avec un léger sourire.

Fleur remarqua les interactions entre les deux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle reconnaissait les signes d'attraction quand elle en voyait et ces deux là étaient comme des aimants. ''Bien'' , pensa-t-elle, ''Voyons voir si je peux faire fonctionner ma magie'' Xiana avait été si triste l'année dernière. La mort de son jumeau l'avait durement frappée. Elle ne pardonnerait pas à sa famille le traitement qu'ils avaient fait subir à son frère.

Bien sûr Fleur pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas croire tous ces changements chez Harry. Il allait en 6ième année à Poudlard mais il ressemblait à un adulte parfaitement développé. Elle remarqua le pouvoir qui émanait de lui. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu intimidée. Il n'avait plus une apparence de garçon désormais. Ses yeux semblaient plus calculateurs et distants. Si elle ne sortait pas avec Bill elle aurait bien pu sortir avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se servir de son sang de veela. Gabrielle serait si heureuse de le voir.

« Xiana, pourquoi n'emmènerions nous pas Harry au Sanglier juste à l'extérieur du quartier magique ? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai faim et à regarder le visage d'Harry, je dirais qu'il est près à prendre un repas. »

« Hé bien, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venu en France, de la bonne nourriture et des belles femmes. » fit-il avec un sourire insolent.

Les deux filles rirent et ils prirent tous le chemin de la sortie des quartiers magiques. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent Gabrielle et elle faisait définitivement de lui son héros adoré. Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita dans ses bras et lui donna une grande accolade et une bise sur la joue, les deux femmes riait de sa réaction.

« Oh, Arry ça fait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on ne s'est vu. »

« Oui, c'est sûr ! »

Xiana regarda Fleur pour quelques explications et elle lui dit ce qu'Harry avait fait lors de la deuxième tache du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Xiana souleva ses deux sourcils puis regarda Harry avec un sourire.

« Bien, bien, poli, généreux, et courageux ! »

« Tout à fait. »

Harry commença à rougir sous l'éloge. Elle le regarda et recommença à rire. Harry devenait ennuyé à ce moment. Donc il commença à changer de sujet et leur posa toute sorte de questions sur leur vie à Beauxbâtons. Ils atteignirent finalement le Sanglier et décidèrent de manger sur la terrasse. C'était vraiment une si belle journée que ce serait dommage de rester à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent et commandèrent du vin. Il laissa les filles commander, il n'était absolument pas un connaisseur en vin.

Harry eut finalement le courage de demander à Xiana si elle connaissait Blaise Zabini. Elle lui dit qu'il était son petit frère. Il lui demanda alors pourquoi elle faisait ses études magiques à Beauxbâtons et pas à Poudlard. Elle lui dit que ses parents ne voulaient pas mettre tous leurs œufs dans le même panier. La versatilité du monde magique étant ce qu'il est, ils estimaient qu'ils avaient une meilleure chance de survie s'ils étaient dans des écoles différentes. Elle dit que c'était une froide logique mais qu'elle comprenait leur raisonnement. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils voulaient faire comme travail plus tard.

Elle posa aussi des questions sur son enfance et autre. Il était vague dans certaines de ses réponses mais elle pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Cet homme avait souffert dans sa courte vie. Elle ne poussa pas sur des sujets dont il n'était pas à l'aise de parler. Gabrielle aperçut une de ses amies de l'autre côté de la rue et dit qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques instants. Soudainement, Fleur se leva et cria.

« Bill, nous sommes là. »

''Oh, merde'' pensa Harry. Il avait complètement oublié que Fleur sortait avec Bill. Pour rendre la situation plus mauvaise, il avait oublié de faire une apparition en tant que Dursley ce matin. Il n'était pas inquiet à ce propos mais Bill était une tout autre affaire. Bon dieu, il était malade et fatigué de cacher tous ses mouvements. S'il devait sortir à découvert alors tant pis "Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils m'attrapent de toute manière". Ce serait un moment parfait pour utiliser ses habiletés en Légilimencie et voir où allait réellement la loyauté de Bill.

Bill arrêta de flâner et cria « Hey, Fleur ! » elle courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

Harry se leva et se tourna. A ce moment, Bill retira Fleur de ses bras et regarda Harry directement dans les yeux. Dire que Bill était choqué était une sous-estimation. Sa bouche faisait une bonne imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, il retrouva sa voix et s'écria.

« Harry, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Harry était sur le point de répondre mais soudain l'enfer se déchaîna. Harry entendit une multitude de pop provenant de partout. Il reconnu immédiatement les manteaux noirs et les masques blancs. 'Uck' pensa-t-il.

Avant que le reste d'entre eux n'ait même réagit, Harry avait renversé la table à manger et dit à tous les autres sur la terrasse de faire pareil. On ne du pas le leur dire deux fois. Harry appela alors Bill et Fleur.

« METTEZ VOUS A L'ABRI PUTAIN ET RAMENEZ VOS CULS ICI »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Ils coururent et sautèrent par-dessus le petit mur de pierre et vinrent s'écraser derrière la table.

« Ils sont venus pour les moldus. » fit Harry. Il fléchit son poignet et sa baguette jaillit instantanément dans sa main.

« Bill tu couvres le côté droit, Fleur, tu couvre le centre, Xiana tu couvres le côté gauche. N'hésitez pas à blesser ces bâtards de toute façon. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Harry se retourna et les regarda. Le regard qu'ils rencontrèrent était très différent de ce qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Ses yeux pulsaient d'une profonde lumière vert émeraude et il semblait y avoir un orage à l'intérieur. Son corps émettait une aura magique blanche, il dit simplement.

« Je vais simplement me payer quelques Mangemorts ! » Bill ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce Harry n'avait rien à voir avec celui dont il se rappelait. Ils étaient tous sous le choc quand ils entendirent une quantité d'Avada Kadavra se diriger vers les moldus et Gabrielle. Fleur cria pour que sa sœur se baisse, mais elle était absolument pétrifiée par la peur. Le sort se dirigeait rapidement vers elle et Harry agit instantanément.

Accio Gabrielle. Il mit un pouvoir maximum dans sa nouvelle baguette et elle s'envola par-dessus la rue comme une balle. Le sort de mort la manqua d'un souffle. Il la tira en arrière et la passa à Fleur. La mère d'une petite fille n'eut pas autant de chance. La petite fille ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Sa mère s'était jetée sur elle. Un mangemort s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de la tuer. Il ne le fit jamais. En entendant les pleurs de la petite fille pour sa mère, Harry entra dans une rage folle.

Avec une malice pure sur le visage, Harry prononça le sort suivant bi-iz-neturu. Bill entendit le sort mais cela ressemblait à un paquet de sifflements. La chose suivante qu'ils virent fut la lumière verte entourée d'une gaine noire qui frappa le mangemort. Soudainement, il commença à crier et il commença littéralement à fondre. En premier lieu, sa peau se détacha de chaque fibres musculaire exposées. Puis ses chairs fondirent sur ses os et se liquéfièrent. Enfin ses os furent réduits en cendre. Ce qui laissa juste un flaque de liquides organiques.

Plusieurs mangemorts se retournèrent pour voir qui cirait comme ça, ils étaient si choqués qu'ils oublièrent de faire des mouvements contre Harry. Ce serait leurs derniers souffles sur terre. Harry prit l'initiative et pointa sa baguette magique à pleine puissance vers le groupe de 8 mangemorts. Il utilisa les sorts suivants sukur-ùr-ki-a-kagn et GNir-pa-sag-lil.

Cette fois, ils entendirent tous Harry continuer avec un paquet de sifflements. Quand ils regardèrent pour voir les dommages que les sorts avaient causes, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent, et ils perdirent tous leur déjeuner. Xiana lança un sort de réduction à un mangemort mais fut distraite par ce que faisait Harry et se prit un sort au bras gauche et tomba en criant. Son bras gauche était cassé.

Soudainement des lances barbelées en Obsidienne s'abattirent sur les rectums des mangemorts et sortirent par leurs bouches ou leurs cous. Ils étaient à 20 pieds dans les airs et avaient tous été éviscérés. Leurs bras étaient perpendiculaires à leurs corps et la peau de leurs abdomens et s'attachèrent au dessous de leurs bras. Le sang et les intestins venaient se renverser par-dessus. Les cris pouvaient sans aucun doute s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils ressemblaient maintenant à des sortes de chauves souris suspendues en l'air

A ce moment-là, tous les mangemorts avaient stoppés leurs carnages et regardaient l'homme qui avait fait ça. Ce qu'ils virent fit que certains firent dans leurs pantalons. De nouveau le choc laissa à Harry le temps pour continuer l'offensive, il agrippa rapidement sa baguette et sortit son katana. Il transplana alors vers le groupe de mangemorts le plus proche et en combat rapproché, leurs baguettes devenaient inutiles.

Au moment où ils réalisèrent ce qui arrivait, il avait décapité trois d'entre eux et coupé encore deux de plus en deux. Cette fois, certains d'entre eux s'étaient assez repris pour envoyer quelques AK (Avada Kadavra !) et d'autres sorts. Il esquiva juste à temps trois AK simultanés mais frôla un sort de découpe. Putain de merde, il devait trouver le moyen de neutraliser ces foutus AK.

Sa cuisse gauche commença à saigner. Ça l'énerva encore plus et il fit un large cercle de sa baguette et finit en prononçant zi-pà-gnir-tab. Soudain 10 scorpions de 20 pieds de haut surgirent du sol et commencèrent à disséquer n'importe quel mangemort qui passaient devant. Les mangemorts essayèrent de les tuer avec des Avada Kadavra mais ils étaient inutiles. Ils utilisaient le mauvais sort de toute manière. 10 mangemorts furent piqués.

Il autorisa ses scorpions à imprégner 3 mangemorts. Le reste subi le même destin comme si son serpent Anubis les avaient mordus. Ils se desséchèrent tous comme s'ils avaient été momifiés. Il bannit alors ses scorpions. Il abattit les 3 imprégnés et s'en alla vers les trois derniers.

Tandis qu'ils étaient occupés à esquiver ses scorpions, il jeta le sort suivant Retroago-Frigere-Scipio à deux mangemorts. C'était un sort obscure qui rendaient les baguettes incapables de focaliser un sort. Les baguettes accumulaient l'énergie des sorts mais ne pouvaient pas la dissiper et donc elles explosaient. Deux mangemorts le virent venir et prononcèrent Avada Kadavra, mais leurs baguettes explosèrent simplement dans leurs mains. Il décida de faire fondre ces deux là comme ses premières victimes.

Les trois compagnons d'Harry n'avaient pas encore prononcé un seul sort. Ils étaient simplement trop choqués par ce déploiement de magie. Un sorcier français du nom de Marcel Lacasse qui travaillait pour Le Monde était présent dans le restaurant et fut témoin de la bataille. Il ne savait pas qui était ce sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas discerner les traits de son visage parce qu'il était trop loin. Peu importe, il était témoin d'une certaine maîtrise de la magie. Quelqu'un avait finalement le courage et le pouvoir de s'en prendre à ses bâtards et demain, tous les sorciers français allaient entendre parler du Sorcier Scorpion.

En attendant, Harry avait entendu une fois dire Morsmordre et la marque noire apparut dans le ciel. De même aussitôt il lança Ahak-Nakeb, un scorpion géant apparut aussi dans le ciel et attaqua la marque des ténèbres. Le scorpion piqua le serpent et ensuite la marque se brisa de toute part. Le scorpion se cabra comme si il saluait puis disparut. Il entendit alors un sort et il transplana juste 20 pieds plus loin.

Il jeta un sort anti transplanage sur le dernier mangemort. Il connaissait comment fonctionnaient ces lâches. Quand ça devenait mauvais, ils disparaissaient. Pas cette fois. Son dernier sort fit Accio masque. Le masque se détacha simplement du visage du mangemort et maintenant, Harry se rappelait à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Bien, bien, bien, regarde qui avons-nous qui fait du grabuge et sème le chaos aujourd'hui. Antonin Dolohov ! »

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici espèce de petite merde ? »

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas évident ? Je suis en train de vous tuer lentement, connard ! Tu aimes torturer des innocents n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes violer les jeunes filles. Tu es une putain d'erreur sur cette terre, tas de merde. Quand j'en aurais fini ave toi, ta douleur deviendra légendaire même en enfer. »

Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, Antonin Dolohov fut effrayé. Potter avait simplement éliminé 18 de ses frères. La seule blessure qu'il avait était une simple entaille à la cuisse. Il décida de ne pas baisser les bras et jeta un Avada Kedavra. Harry s'y attendait et transplana à 10 pieds derrière lui et jeta un Pétrificus Totalus. Dolohov entendit le sort juste à temps et sauta de côté en lançant un supor-sodalis. Harry le reconnu à la flamme pourpre qu'il utilisait avec Hermione.

Il jeta son plus puissant bouclier nisi-sen-sun un dôme émeraude se forma autour d'Harry et quand le sort le heurta, il disparut simplement. Harry transplana à deux pieds de Dolohov et augmenta sa vitesse en utilisant son katana et tailla son bras qui tenait la baguette au niveau du coude. Dolohov cria et Harry jeta une autre Pétrificus Totalus.

Harry marcha vers lui et le tira par les cheveux. Il le regarda alors dans les yeux et avec toute sa puissance, il émit l'aura magique d'un détraqueur et commença à attaquer ses mémoires. Tandis qu'il gelait et criait à la torture de son esprit, Harry glissa facilement derrière ses barrières mentales et trouva tous les plans actuels de Voldemort. Il n'y en avait pas autant qu'il s'était attendu à trouver mais c'était un bon début.

Harry le relâcha et prit sa baguette. Harry le souleva alors debout par lévitation. Dolohov bavait partout sur lui et réussi à regarder Potter dans les yeux. En regardant ses yeux, il sut qu'il n'y aurait aucune pitié pour lui.

Il souhaita simplement qu'il continue. En réalité, il avait une très faible tolérance à la douleur. Harry le regarda et dit,

« Antonin Dolohov, pour vos crimes contre les sorciers et les moldus, votre sentence est la mort. »

Harry prit son épée et dirigea la lame vers ses boyaux en la remontant vers le haut. Il commença à l'éviscérer. A chaque poussée vers le haut de son épée, Dolohov criait et criait sa douleur. La dernière pensée de Dolohov fut que son maître était dans de sales draps. Après cela, Dolohov expira son dernier souffle et ne respira plus. Harry retira alors son katana hors de ses boyaux et dans un mouvement rapide, il lui coupa la tête. Il prit alors une brindille et la métamorphosa en pieu de 4 pieds de haut. Il prit ensuite la tête de Dolohov et la planta sur le pieu.

Quand ce fut fait, Harry alla vers les mangemorts paralysés et jeta un sort de pistage sur eux. Il leur jeta alors un sort de Petrificus Totallus et les réveilla. Il retira leurs masques et leur laissa jeter un coup d'œil au champ de bataille. Il prit la main d'un des mangemort et lui donna la tête de Dolohov. Il jeta alors un sort de glue sur la main du mangemort. Harry dit alors.

« Retournez auprès de votre maître à face de serpent et dites lui ce que le sorcier scorpion a fait aujourd'hui. Dites-lui que je vais venir pour lui. Dites-lui que son temps est compté. C'est juste un échantillon de ce qui va arriver. »

Après cela, il leur jeta un sort de mémoire pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se rappeler son visage. Il activa alors leurs portoloins. Après, il jeta un vaste sort de dissimulation pour empêcher les moldus de venir et boita vers la position de Bill. Ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte et ne pouvaient pas prononcer un mot.

Harry vit le choc sur leurs visages et dit.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais il faut que nous partions d'ici, les Aurors français commencent à transplaner ici. Fleur y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions soigner nos blessures ? »

Fleur jeta simplement un coup d'œil à Harry pendant une seconde et sortit de ses pensées, elle regarda Gabrielle qui semblait très choquée.

« Oui, Arry, nous pouvons aller chez moi, au Manoir Delacour ! »

« Ok, il y a un sort anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin mais je peux nous sortir de là. »

« Comment ? » fit Bill. Il se sentait clairement frustré et dépassé en ce moment.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Bill, mas j'ai besoin des coordonnées du Manoir Delacour ! » Personne ne bougeait.

« Maintenant. » s'écria Harry.

Fleur lui montra sur une carte et il les mémorisa. Il mit alors une pierre plate et programma sa signature magique puis il prit sa baguette et jeta un Portus.

« Accrochez vous à la pierre » Ils touchèrent tous la pierre et Harry s'écria.

« Activation. »

Ils passèrent tous au travers des sorts et disparurent.


	3. Chapter 3

Vous pouvez remercier ma gastro virale, sans elle vous auriez dû attendre une semaine pour pouvoir lire cet énorme chap ! Franchement je suis contente de ne pas vous faire attendre longtemps surtout que le chap fait quand même 47 pages word !

Au fait, rien est à moi, l'univers est à JKR, le début de l'histoire a été traduit par chtit drago, en bref bien peu m'appartient, je ne gagne évidemment pas un cent pour cette histoire, c'est par plaisir et pour les reviews que je le fait !

Chapitre 10 : La combustion du phénix

Harry et son groupe apparurent soudainement à une belle terrasse.

Fleur dit « Suivez-moi, ma mère sera capable de nous aider. »

Harry s'épousseta rapidement et suivit Fleur et le reste de l'équipe vers le beau manoir français. Ils marchèrent le long d'un sentier de petits cailloux noirs. Bill portait Gabrielle suivi par Fleur, Xiana et Harry gardait les arrières. Fleur ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir et cria

« Mum, where are you (en français dans le texte), Maman, où es-tu ? »

« Ici ma chérie, pourquoi êtes-vous revenus si tôt ? » Madame Delacour arriva et s'écria

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon bébé ! » elle courut vers Gabrielle pour aller la prendre dans ses bras.

« Nous avons été attaqués par des mangemorts. Harry a écarté Gabrielle d'un sort mortel. Elle doit être sous le choc. Maman, nous avons besoin d'un soigneur ! »

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit sa mère. Elle porta Gabrielle dans sa chambre et quand elle redescendit, elle alla vers la cheminée et eut deux conversations par poudre de cheminette. Quand elle eut terminé, elle revint vers eux et dit.

« Fleur, emmène tes amis dans la salle à manger et propose leur quelque chose à boire. Madame Lasalle, la soigneuse de notre famille va venir. J'ai aussi appelé ton père et il sera de retour dans environ 30 minutes. » Elle semblait réellement nerveuse et retourna dans la chambre de Gabrielle.

Pendant ce temps, Fleur avait donné à chacun de ses amis un verre de Brandy Napoléon. Elle s'assit et jeta un coup d'œil à chacun. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry et elle dit.

« Arry, je voudrais te remercier une deuxième fois pour avoir de nouveau sauvé ma petite sœur de la mort. »

« Je suis heureux d'être arrivé à temps, ces putains de sorts étaient vraiment proches cette fois. Je pense que Gabrielle est en plein choc émotionnel. Elle a été vraiment près de mourir aujourd'hui » Harry avait dit ça avec un regard lointain. Ils pouvaient tous voir le regard hanté qu'il avait alors qu'il parlait.

Xiana était presque en larmes. Elle dit : « Harry, je veux personnellement te remercier pour nous avoir tous sauvés aujourd'hui. Sans toi, nous serions probablement tous morts. Sans insultes pour tes capacités, Bill. »

« Aucun problème Xiana, je sais que je n'aurais pas pu faire face à 18 mangemorts et survivre. La question que je veux poser est comment Harry est capable de le faire ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et il regarda chacun d'entre eux. C'était un bon moment pour savoir leurs sentiments et leurs pensées. Il se servit de ses capacités de Légilimens et commença à les tester chacun à leur tour.

Il était heureux que chacun se remette du choc de l'attaque. Leurs boucliers mentaux naturels étaient plus faibles que la normale et il fut capable de se glisser au travers sans dommage. En regardant Bill, il put voir que l'homme était très confus. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un gamin de 16 ans puisse avoir fait tant de dégâts. Il creusa plus loin et découvrit que ses loyautés envers Dumbledore n'était pas creusées dans la pierre (disons en clair qu'il est fidèle à Dumbledore mais avec une certaine réserve, il ne va livrer d'info aux ennemis mais peut garder des secrets sans les divulguer à Dumby, du moins, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses !)

Harry avait l'impression que selon Bill, le vieil homme ne se battait pas efficacement dans la guerre. Bien, bien, pensa Harry. C'est tout à fait intéressant. Il constata qu'il était un individu fier comme tout Weasley et qu'il était très amoureux de Fleur

Il regarda Xiana, et constata qu'elle avait honte de sa performance dans la bataille. Elle s'ennuyait énormément de son frère jumeau mort. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité et elle se sentait incomplète. Pas inhabituel, pensa Harry. Les jumeaux magiques partageaient une connexion mentale encore plus profonde que les jumeaux moldus. En examinant son esprit, il reçu l'impression qu'elle était en grand désaccord avec sa famille. Elle était une femme fière et Harry imagina que tous les Zabini étaient fiers. Finalement, il eut l'impression qu'elle l'aimait (like, pas love !, plus tard peut-être !) beaucoup. Tout à fait intéressant, pensa-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Fleur et constata qu'elle aussi était une femme fière. Elle était très proche et très protectrice envers sa jeune sœur. Elle aimait beaucoup Bill (love cette fois !) Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait venir en Angleterre et quitter sa chère France. Elle avait été très surprise par la brutalité sauvage qu'il avait utilisé pour s'occuper des mangemorts. Elle était un peu intimidée par lui maintenant. Merde, pensa Harry, il se jura de lui faire comprendre pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Harry dit finalement.

« Quand nous aurons tous vu la guérisseuse, et eu plus de ces boissons mentalement relaxantes, je vous donnerais certaines réponses. Vous devez comprendre que je ne peux pas tout révéler. Chacun a des secrets. Je vous donnerai assez d'informations pour que chacun d'entre vous puisse se faire sa propre opinion de moi. Si vous ne pouvez pas accepter ce que j'essaye de faire, je comprendrai. » Ils y pensèrent tous pendant une minute et ils acquiescèrent à cette requête raisonnable.

Xiana mourrait d'impatience de savoir comment il pouvait se battre aussi bien. Elle avait été si terrifiée quand l'attaque avait commencée. Si Harry ne les avait pas pris en charge et ne leur avait pas dit quoi faire, elle n'aurait pas eu l'instinct de bouger. Elle avait très honte d'avoir été si effrayée et pétrifiée. Elle était maintenant diplômée de Beauxbâtons et elle se sentait comme si elle ne pouvait pas combattre une attaque de gnome si elle essayait. Elle se sentait inutile. Et voilà qu'Harry Potter, encore à l'école, avait réussi à les sauver. Quelle humiliation !

Xiana pensa qu'il semblait très mature et tellement seul. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand ils entendirent tous la cheminée se mettre à ronfler. Madame Lasalle sortit de la cheminée et marcha immédiatement vers Fleur. Madame Lasalle dit.

« Fleur, où êtes-vous blessée ? »

« Oh, je vais bien Madame, mais Gabrielle, Xiana et Harry sont blessés. Si ça ne vous dérange pas (A Harry et Xiana), Madame, pouvez vous voir Gabrielle en premier ? »

Harry et Xiana dirent tous les deux que c'était parfait. En plus, le Brandy commençait à agir comme un analgésique efficace de toute manière. Pendant 40 minutes, Madame Lasalle regarda toutes leurs blessures et avec quelques sorts et potions ils se sentirent mieux. Finalement, la curiosité de Bill prit le dessus et il fit.

« Hé bien Harry, pourrais-tu nous donner des réponses à nos questions. » dit-il plus comme une déclaration qu'autre chose. Cela ennuya un peu Harry, mais il laissa aller. Il avait besoin de commencer à construire ses rangs. Chaque guerre a ses généraux et ses soldats.

« Très bien, pourquoi n'irions nous pas dans le jardin Fleur, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. » Harry se tourna vers Xiana et dit « Nous nous sommes juste rencontrés ce matin, mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance. Par-dessus le marché, tu es une amie de Fleur et j'ai confiance en elle. Tu es plus que bienvenue pour les rejoindre. »

« Merci, Harry, je serais honorée d'être incluse dans ton groupe d'amis. »

Après ces paroles, ils marchèrent vers une statue de Licorne. C'était une statue d'une beauté magnifique. C'était fait en marbre pur et en argent massif pour la corne. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et sortit ce qui ressemblait pour les autres à une petite boîte rectangulaire de la taille d'une feuille de papier moldue. C'était noir et des diamants recouvraient les côtés.

Harry le posa sur le sol et l'agrandit. Bill regardait la malle agrandie avec fascination. Il semblait être un tiers plus grand qu'une malle habituelle. Il y avait aussi la taille des diamants elliptiques incrustés dans les panneaux de bois extérieurs. Harry posa sa main sur les lettres HP gravées, le couvercle de la malle émit une lueur bleue pendant une seconde et on entendit un clic. Harry passa devant et descendit un escalier.

Fleur, Xiana puis Bill suivirent Harry en bas et descendirent les escaliers. Bill se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu une malle qui possédait des escaliers qui descendaient si profond. Ils devaient avoir descendu de 20 pieds dans la malle avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Ils regardèrent alors fixement une porte métallique de 15 pieds de haut. C'était un métal que Bill ne reconnaissait pas. Harry se retourna et dit.

« Avant que nous n'entrions, j'ai besoin que vous exécutiez tous un serment de sorcier disant que vous ne divulguerez pas les secrets que je suis sur le point de vous montrer » Ils firent tous un serment de sorcier comme Harry le souhaitait.

Harry leur expliqua alors que des sorts de sang protégeaient l'entrée, mais que, puisqu'ils étaient avec lui, il avait juste besoin de rentrer leurs signatures magiques dans le portail. Ils se présentèrent tous et posèrent tous leurs paumes sur le cristal et ils furent tous enregistrés. Harry ouvrit alors les premières portes et ils répétèrent la même procédure pour les portes intérieures. Quand le groupe eut finalement passé les portes intérieures et eut jeté leur premier regard à l'intérieur, le groupe resta sans voix.

Ils ouvrirent et refermèrent leurs bouches pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'ils réussissent à revenir de leur étonnement. Chacun était profondément impressionné par tout l'espace, le luxe et la décoration. Harry décida de leur faire faire le grand tour. Il leur montra la salle de séjour, la cuisine, la salle à manger, la bibliothèque, la salle de gym, le labo de potion, les chambres en haut des escaliers, les salles de bains, et les générateurs électriques. Fleur dit.

« Arry, c'est incroyable. Des étages aux meubles, ce lieu est stupéfiant ! »

Xiana était sans voix. Elle était tout à fait impressionnée par le déploiement de magie qui était entré dans la création de cette maison. Elle était curieuse et dit. « Est-ce que c'est ta maison principale, Harry ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry. « C'est ma maison portable, pas ma vraie maison. J'ai découvert ma vraie maison plus tôt cet été. »

Xiana ne dit rien mais jeta un long regard à Harry et leva simplement un sourcil. Bill recouvra finalement ses cordes vocales et dit.

« Où donc au nom d'Osiris as-tu acheté une malle comme celle-là ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas achetée, Bill, je l'ai construite. Laissez-moi vous montrer. » il les fit retourner dans la salle de séjour et les fit entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il alla à l'étagère extérieure gauche et retira des rayons son manuel de fabrication et le remit à Bill. Celui-ci prit le livre et commença à l'étudier. Plus il lisait, plus il devenait impressionné par les détails de fabrication. Finalement Bill dit.

« Hé bien, Harry, en lisant ton livre, je n'ai aucun doute que c'est toi qui a construit cette malle. C'est trop détaillé pour que ce soit le travail de quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, le temps qu'il a fallu pour construire ce palais aurait prit bien plus d'un mois. Comment as-tu réussi à le construire si rapidement ?

« Je répondrai à ta question, mais avant mettez-vous à l'aise, ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps. »

Harry les ramena vers la salle de séjour où chacun prit un fauteuil autour de la cheminée. Xiana prit le temps d'admirer la tapisserie de la famille Potter. En étudiant la tapisserie, Xiana s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé que les Potter étaient une ancienne famille sorcière.

Harry les fit asseoir et alla au bar. Il revint et donna à chacun un verre de Lagavulin (prononcez Lagavulin**e** pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'une excellente marque de whisky) de 16 ans d'âge, un whisky pur malt. Harry pensait qu'ils auraient besoin de ça avec l'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à leur raconter. Harry savait qu'il était en terrain délicat. Il avait besoin qu'ils comprennent que même s'il utilisait la magie noire, il n'était pas mauvais. Il voulait qu'ils comprennent que la magie n'est pas blanche ou noire. Ils devaient réaliser à quel point le ministère de la magie était corrompu. Par-dessus tout, Harry voulait qu'ils comprennent les évènements qui l'avaient amené à prendre les décisions qu'il avait prises.

Harry décida de commencer par les évènements avant le début de sa 5ième année. Il expliqua les tentatives ratées du ministère pour le faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Il décrivit les évènements jusqu'à l'attaque du détraqueur sur lui et son cousin. Il expliqua alors les charges inventées par le ministère et son sauvetage par Mme Figg qui avait été présente et témoin des évènements. Harry expliqua alors Ombrage et tous ses abus de pouvoir. Il leur montra la marque de sa plume qui utilisait le sang de celui qui l'utilisait. A ce moment-là Fleur avait sa main devant sa bouche et semblait horrifiée. Xiana avait un regard meurtrier et Bill secouait simplement la tête.

Harry expliqua ensuite le club de défense qu'il avait co-fondé avec ses anciens meilleurs amis. Bill leva brusquement les yeux quand il parla d'anciens meilleurs amis et se fit une note mentale de demander à Harry d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire.

Harry expliqua ensuite comment Dumbledore lui avait dit de prendre des leçons d'Occlumencie avec le Professeur Rogue. Il leur fit part de l'animosité entre lui et Rogue et les leçons d'Occlumencie gâchées. Harry décrivit la connexion mentale entre lui et Voldemort.

Harry expliqua comment il était tombé dans le piège de Voldemort en croyant une fausse vision qu'il lui avait envoyé. Harry leur raconta que la vision envoyée était son parrain Sirius Black qui se faisait torturé au département des mystères. Harry leur dit sa rencontre avec Ombrage après ses examens des BUSE, et son admission que c'était elle qui avait envoyé le Détraqueur après lui et comment elle était encline à utiliser le Doloris sur lui. Il décrivit leur évasion et leur voyage jusqu'au département des mystères.

Finalement, Harry expliqua comment ils avaient atteint le hall des prophéties et la bataille qui s'en suivit avec les mangemorts. Il leur parla de l'Ordre du Phénix et de comment ils les avaient aidés. A ce moment, Harry prit un moment pour se calmer, ses mains tremblaient, et il pouvait à peine contenir les sanglots dans sa voix. Harry pouvait sentir de chaudes larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il s'arrêta une minute pour se reprendre. Puis il leur parla de son parrain mort des mains de Bellatrix Lestrange en tombant derrière le voile.

Harry leur raconta que la même nuit que la mort de son parrain, Dumbledore avait décidé de lui dire à propos de la prophétie entre lui et Voldemort. A ce moment, Harry n'entra pas dans les détails précis mais il leur permit de savoir qu'à la fin, il devait tuer Voldemort ou être tuer par lui. Harry décrivit alors comment il s'était sentit trahi par Dumbledore et le reste du monde sorcier.

Harry leur fit réaliser que Dumbledore connaissait la prophétie depuis qu'il était né, mais qu'il n'avait jamais prit la peine de l'entraîner pour l'aider à faire face à son destin. Il expliqua la trahison des souhaits de ses parents qui voulaient qu'il soit envoyé dans une famille aimante. Harry sentait qu'il était nécessaire de leur expliquer ses premières années chez les Dursley.

A ce moment-là les filles avaient des larmes dans leurs yeux et Bill avait un regard meurtrier.

Il leur raconta aussi comment Dumbledore l'avait manipulé et avait gardé l'existence du compte familiale secrète pour lui. Pour prouver ce point, il sortit les lettres de Griphook, le testament de Sirius et le testament de ses parents et les leur montra. Avec ces révélations, le groupe ne pouvait croire la traîtrise et la douleur qu'il avait enduré.

Harry expliqua comment il s'était enfui de la maison de son oncle et comment il avait fait pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il avait rencontré Griphook et appris à propos de son héritage et comment il avait mit un terme aux manipulations de Dumbledore. Il expliqua ses désirs de s'entraîner pour venger ses parents et Sirius.

Harry les éclaira sur le fonctionnement de l'œil d'Odin. Il n'alla pas dans les spécificités mais assez pour qu'ils comprennent que pour chaque jour passé cet été, il avait passé trente jours à s'entraîner dans l'espace-temps créé par l'œil d'Odin. Sans donner trop de détails, il lista tous les sujets qu'il avait étudié.

Dire qu'ils étaient impressionnés était un euphémisme. Bien sûr, ils comprenaient maintenant le prix incroyable qu'il avait payé pour acquérir ses connaissances. Il n'avait eu aucune compagnie, et sa vie avait semblée être seulement du travail et aucun amusement. Harry détailla également son voyage et ses succès avec les magies de l'esprit.

Il expliqua longuement certaines de ses découvertes concernant une nouvelle méthode de transplanage, mais il garda les détails principaux pour lui. Le groupe avait maintenant une légère compréhension de comment il avait réussit à les transporter par portoloin malgré les sorts après la bataille. Il décida de ne pas mentionner ses découvertes sur le Naquadah et le Naquadria. Harry sentait qu'il devait garder ses principales découvertes secrètes pour le moment.

Harry parla longuement de son programme d'entraînement et de ses professeurs. Il décrivit sa percée dans la magie du corps combiné aux arts martiaux. Il leur parla finalement de ses plans pour continuer ses études avec ses professeurs en Enchantement, Métamorphose et Arts Martiaux.. Il leur fit remarquer qu'il allait retourner à son programme d'entraînement jusqu'au 21 août. Alors, il fit une pause, ferma les yeux et avec autant de venin qu'il pouvait en rassembler, il leur dit qu'il confronterait Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix et diverses autres personnes avec eux.

Le groupe pouvait littéralement sentir l'air se refroidir et l'air crépiter d'énergie magique quand il mentionna Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. A ce moment, le cerveau de Bill était en surmenage. Il se rappelait maintenant le combat entre Rémus et Dumbledore autour de la table de la cuisine. Il commençait juste à se rendre compte combien le vieux fou avait mal calculé. Bill avait besoin de clarifier certains points et posa un autre lot de questions.

« Harry, Dumbledore a évidemment manqué de jugement sur beaucoup de chose, mais il a toujours donné l'impression de s'inquiéter pour toi. » Harry renifla.

« Je ne suis rien qu'un pion aux échecs pour lui, Bill. Il ne s'est jamais soucié de mes sentiments ou de moi. Il m'a enfermé avec des moldus qui ont usés et abusés de moi. Il est allé contre les souhaits de mes parents. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de garder son arme sauve. En oubliant mon bien être physique et mental. Il m'a fait sortir chaque fois que Voldemort a montré sa tête hideuse. Un des problèmes avec tout ceci c'est qu'il connaissait la prophétie depuis que j'étais né. Cependant, il n'a rien fait pour m'entraîner et me préparer à faire face à mon destin. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Bill répondit, « Pourquoi ne te formerait-il pas ? Ça n'a aucun sens Harry. »

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé la réponse à cette question. Cependant, j'ai peur que vous ne deviez attendre jusqu'au 21 août quand je confronterais Dumbledore à ce sujet. »

« D'accord. » répondit Bill. Bill se rappela soudain de sa note mentale et demanda.

« Harry, que veux-tu dire quand tu parles d'anciens meilleurs amis ? »

Harry soupira. « Bill, juste avant que nous ne quittions l'école, Hermione et Ron m'ont dit qu'ils partaient en vacance tous les deux. Le jour où je suis rentré de Poudlard, je suis allé à Gringotts. Le matin avant que j'aille à la banque, je suis allé au Chaudron Baveur. Devinez qui se trouvait juste derrière moi ? »

« Ron et Hermione. » fit Bill qui avait un soupçon de la suite.

« Tu as tout juste. J'ai découvert qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de partir en vacance. A la place ils allaient s'entraîner tout l'été avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je les ai clairement entendus parler de leur introduction dans l'Ordre du Phénix l'été dernier. Ils se sont foutus de moi, Bill ! Ils m'ont trahit auprès de ce vieux bâtard toute cette putain d'année ! » cracha Harry.

« En es-tu sûr Harry ? »

« Aussi sûr que le soleil se lève, Bill ! Ils ont prit des notes sur moi et ont rapporté tout évènement inhabituel au directeur. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai entendu clairement leur confession. Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça ? J'avais toujours pensé que les vrais amis restaient soudés quoi qu'il arrive. Je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas mes vrais amis après tout. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Harry. Ron a toujours eu une part de jalousie, mais elle semblait empirer avec les années. Il a probablement vu une opportunité de prendre le pas sur toi et n'a pas correctement envisagé les conséquences. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait réalisé mais il devient de plus en plus comme Percy au fil des années. Ses ambitions dépassent son cœur. »

« Tu aurais pensé qu'il l'avait compris après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il devrait apprendre de ses erreurs. »

Harry pouvait voir comment Bill était tourmenté d'admettre cela au sujet de son propre frère et une petite incursion dans son esprit lui apprit qu'il se sentait terriblement honteux des actions de Ron.

« Je sais qu'il est ton frère, Bill, mais je règlerais tous mes comptes avec lui et Granger. Je ne peux pas continuer à accepter ces trahisons de personnes que je considérais comme ma famille. »

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens , je ferais exactement la même chose si j'étais à ta place. Il semble que les manipulations du directeur allaient plus loin que ce que j'avais imaginé. »

Le visage de Bill se durcit alors qu'il pensait aux machinations du directeur. Bill s'était toujours considéré comme un gars heureux et chanceux. Peut-être devrait-il remettre bien plus en cause les motivations du vieil homme Une chose de sûre, maintenant, il savait que quand le moment viendrait, il règlerait ses comptes avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Sa conscience n'en demandait pas moins. Il devrait aller voir Charlie et voir où il en était.

Harry regarda Bill et décida de pousser son argument. « Réfléchis, Bill. Est-ce que ça a du sens d'entraîner Granger et ton frère avec des Aurors tout l'été mais de me garder enfermé dans une chambre à me décomposer le reste de l'été. Si tu étais l'arme ultime contre Voldemort, ne voudrais-tu pas être entraîné aussi bien que tu le peux ? »

Ce fut Xiana qui répondit. « Non, Harry, de ce que tu nous as dit, il y a plusieurs incohérences dans les actions de ton directeur. » Harry décida de faire une incursion dans son esprit et évalua ses vraies pensées. Il fut surpris de son honnêteté. Elle ne ressentait pas de la pitié mais de la tristesse pour la façon dont il avait grandi. Harry eut aussi l'impression qu'elle ressentait une véritable admiration pour lui et pour la façon dont il faisait face à ses problèmes. Cela fit très plaisir à Harry. Il commençait à vraiment aimer Xiana Zabini (toujours like pas love).

Fleur à ce moment-là réfléchissait fortement. Elle savait depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers comment Harry était noble et courageux. Cependant, le jeune garçon doux qu'elle avait connu alors avait été remplacé par ce jeune homme endurci. Il était resté noble et courageux, mais il avait définitivement perdu son innocence. Elle voulait par-dessus tout entendre ses pensées sur l'étude de la magie noire. Elle dit finalement.

« Arry, je voudrai savoir si tu as peur de devenir un sorcier maléfique en étudiant et utilisant la magie noire. » Harry regarda Fleur, et il sut que sa manière de répondre à cette question l'amènerait dans son camp ou séparerait leurs chemins. Harry dit.

« Non Fleur, je ne vais pas devenir un sorcier maléfique en étudiant et utilisant la magie noire. D'accord, ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui était impitoyable. Cependant, tu dois comprendre que nous sommes en guerre. Nous sommes en guerre contre les créatures les plus ignobles de la terre. Ils ne se préoccupent pas des règles et des lois. Ils utilisent les impardonnables pour faire souffrir. Ils en ont après les bébés, les enfants, ils enlèvent les jeunes filles et les femmes et attaquent les personnes âgées. Si nous devons jamais gagner contre ces personnes, nous devons passer par-dessus les directives stupides du ministère et commencer à combattre le feu par le feu ! »

Harry fit une pause et laissa ses mots faire leurs effets. Il pouvait dire qu'ils considéraient ses mots avec beaucoup d'attention. Il décida de pousser son argument.

« Vous savez, quelqu'un un jour m'a dit qu'il n'y a rien de bon ou de mauvais juste le pouvoir. Je dis qu'il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou noire. La magie en elle-même est neutre, tout dépend de l'intention. » Il prit une gorgée de Whiskey et continua.

« Dites-moi, et si j'utilise un sort de magie blanche comme un sort de polissage pour faire tomber quelqu'un en bas d'un escalier dans l'intention de le tuer. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais alors que j'ai utilisé de la magie blanche ? » Il attendit qu'ils aient absorbé ses mots. Réalisant que personne n'allait l'interrompre, il continua.

« Et si j'utilisais un sort de magie noire contre un mangemort et aidais à empêcher une innocente jeune fille de se faire enlevée. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un sorcier maléfique parce que j'ai utilisé la magie noire, alors que mes intentions étaient de faire le bien ? La vie est rarement noire ou blanche mais elle est composée d'une infinité de nuances de gris. La magie n'est pas différente, c'est un outil. Comment vous employez cet outil détermine si vous êtes un mauvais sorcier ou un bon ou entre les deux. » Personne ne l'interrompit donc il continua.

« Rappelez-vous ceci, la plupart des sorts que le ministère considère comme de la magie noire est classifiée comme ça car la plupart des gens n'ont pas la puissance de jeter ces sorts. Notre cher ministère ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un soit plus puissant qu'eux. Ça affaiblirait grandement leur position ! »

Xiana se trouva d'accord avec tout ce qu'Harry avait dit. Sa famille avait certainement versé dans la magie noire. Certains plus que d'autres, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était devenu mauvais. Ils pouvaient se protéger eux-mêmes avec ça, c'était pour leur sécurité. Son père lui avait enseigné un peu de magie noire pendant sa 6ième année, ce n'était rien comparé au niveau d'Harry. Elle voulait réellement apprendre à se battre. Elle détestait les mangemorts et Voldemort et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi inutile que ce matin.

Xiana décida d'approcher Harry quand il serait seul et de lui demander si elle pouvait venir s'entraîner avec lui. Il avait certainement plein de chambres dans sa malle. Elle avait économisé de l'argent et pouvait le payer. Elle n'avait aucune attache ici. Sa maison était l'Angleterre. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas revenue était qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'elle serait de retour. Elle était encore en froid avec le reste de sa famille.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle accepte n'importe quel projet de mariage de ses parents. Elle choisirait l'homme qu'elle épouserait. Peut-être qu'en étudiant avec Harry, elle trouverait ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et inclina la tête vers lui. Harry sourit et reconnu ce signe d'assentiment.

Bill et Fleur se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et en vinrent tous les deux à la même conclusion Ils rejoindraient tous les deux Harry et s'entraînerait avec lui autant qu'ils le pourraient. Il leur apparaissait clairement qu'il était la figure centrale de cette guerre et que ses idées pour combattre étaient meilleures que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils devaient apprendre la magie noire, et d'après ce qu'il avait vu Harry faire, il serait très compétent pour leur apprendre. Bill parla le premier.

« Harry, je crois que Fleur sera d'accord avec moi, nous voulons te rejoindre. Veux-tu que nous quittions l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant ? Aussi je pense que nous tirerons bénéfice de ton enseignement d'un peu de magie noire si tu y es disposé. »

Le visage d'Harry montra un grand soulagement à gagner finalement quelques alliés. Du livre de Sun Tzu, il avait apprit qu'aucune guerre ne se gagne sans alliés ni informations. Harry dit.

« Je veux vous remercier tous les deux pour votre soutien et votre loyauté. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que ça signifie pour moi. Je pense qu'il pourrait être sage que tous les deux restiez dans l'Ordre et recueilliez n'importe quelles informations que vous considéreriez valables. De cette manière, nous aurons des informations sur les activités de Dumbledore et du Ministère. J'ai le sentiment qu'une fois qu'on aura prit soin de Voldemort, le ministère se lancera contre nous. J'ai un plan pour être prêt pour ça. Quand à la magie noire, je serai heureux de vous entraîner. Donnez-moi juste les périodes et les dates qui vous conviennent. »

Bill et Fleur se levèrent et marchèrent vers Harry. Bill et Harry s'étreignirent et Fleur l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Fleur dit.

« Bill, nous devons aller voir comment va Gabrielle. » Ils dirent tous les deux à Harry qu'ils le verraient plus tard pour organiser leur programme de formation. Harry les vit sortir de la malle et revint dans la salle de séjour pour voir quels étaient les plans de Xiana.

Harry s'assit et allait demander à Xiana ce qu'elle pensait quand soudain elle parla.

« Harry, comme je te l'ai dit avant, nous nous sommes rencontrés seulement ce matin. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis d'accord avec ta proposition. Je ne condamne pas l'utilisation de la magie noire particulièrement si elle est employée à combattre le mal. J'aurais souhaité avoir été plus utile ce matin. J'étais si effrayée et pétrifiée. Je me sentais si inutile. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. J'ai un sixième sens à propos des personnes, mon instinct et mon cœur me disent de te croire. Avec la mort de mon frère jumeau, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester ici. J'ai assez d'argent et si tu y es disposé, je voudrais que tu m'apprennes la magie noire et comment me battre.

Harry pouvait lire l'angoisse sur son visage. Ses beaux yeux étaient verrouillés sur lui et Harry pouvait dire qu'elle pensait clairement ce qu'elle avait dit et il savait qu'elle ne le trahirait pas. A dire vrai, il aspirait à de la compagnie. Le plus rapidement il pourrait construire un conseil de guerre mieux ce serait pour lui. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mener cette guerre tout seul. Harry répondit.

« Xiana, je serais ravi de t'aider à t'entraîner. J'ai l'utilité de tous les alliés que je peux avoir. Je dois admettre que mon entraînement jusqu'à présent a été plutôt solitaire. Écris tous les entraînements et les habiletés particulières que tu as, et je préparerai un plan pour que tu progresses aussi vite que possible. Tu as déjà fini tes ASPIC donc tu n 'auras pas trop de problème avec le niveau. Nous irons dans ma maison principale plus tard ce soir. Demain après-midi, je rencontrerai mes professeurs d'Arts Martiaux, d'Enchantement et de Métamorphose. Si tu veux, tu peux venir à ses leçons avec moi. »

Harry pu voir son sourire. Il n'eut pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour savoir qu'elle était véritablement heureuse qu'il accepte de la faire profiter de sa formation.

Xiana dit, « Merci beaucoup Harry. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

« De rien. » répondit Harry.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à parler et à mieux se connaître. Ils trouvèrent tous les deux qu'il était facile de parler entre eux. Ils réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. En discutant avec elle, Harry découvrit qu'elle était une animagus et que sa forme était un faucon égyptien.

A son tour, elle découvrit qu'il était un fourchelangue. Pour certaines raisons, Harry se trouva capable de parler de Sirius et de comment il était mort. Il avait durement réprimé ses sentiments et son deuil avant ce moment. Son parrain lui manquait et il se sentait très triste de ne pas pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Xiana en retour lui parla de la mort de son frère jumeau. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. Le corps avait été incinéré avant qu'elle ait eu la chance de le voir une dernière fois. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit c'était qu'il était mort d'une ancienne malédiction lors d'une fouille en Egypte. Elle ne rejetait pas le blâme sur la malédiction mais sur ses parents qui avaient forcés Xoran à y aller seul et sans soutien.

Xiana expliqua que son frère avait rencontré cette très belle sorcière née-de-moldu de modeste milieu et qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Une chose en entraînant une autre, elle devint enceinte de son enfant. Parce qu'elle était d'origine modeste, ses parents voulaient que Xoran la force à avorter et la quitte.

Il devint immédiatement dégoûté par leurs parents. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Xoran décida de se dissocier du nom des Zabini. Peu de temps après sa petite amie et femme donna naissance à un petit garçon en bonne santé. Elle avait sa famille pour la soutenir, mais elle continua de lutter. Xiana expliqua qu'une partie de la raison pour laquelle elle avait également séjourné en France après l'obtention de son diplôme était d'aider Liana avec son neveu.

Il pouvait dire à quel point elle méprisait ce que sa famille avait fait. Harry regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était presque 18h00. Il dit à Xiana qu'ils devaient y aller. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait faire un saut à son appartement et prendre quelques affaires. Harry acquiesça et ils décidèrent de dire au revoir à Fleur et Bill. Ils voulaient aussi souhaiter un bon rétablissement à Gabrielle.

Ils sortirent de la malle. Harry la réduisit et la mit dans sa poche. Xiana secoua doucement sa tête. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire au déploiement de magie qui avait été utilisé pour créer cette malle. Ils retournèrent à l'arrière du manoir, et rencontrèrent Fleur et Bill assis dans le salon. Il apparut que le père de Fleur était arrivé. A ce moment, il remarqua Harry et se présenta..

« Bonjour Arry, je m'appelle Armand Delacour. Fleur et Bill m'ont expliqué comment vous avez sauvé ma fille cadette plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Je voudrai seulement vous dire que je suis votre débiteur. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je serai en train d'enterrer ma fille en ce moment. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faites le moi savoir. Je reviens juste du lieu de la bataille, et laissez moi vous dire que ces bâtards ont bien mérité leur sort.

« Merci, Monsieur. Je suis très attaché à Gabrielle. Je ne pouvais pas rester assis à la voir se faire assassinée de sang froid. »

« Gabrielle voudrait vous voir avant que vous ne partiez, est-ce que c'est OK ? » fit Armand.

« Pas de problèmes, Monsieur. » répondit Harry. Ils prirent congé de Bill et Fleur. Bill lui dit que lui et Fleur allaient utiliser leur week-end pour s'entraîner avec lui. Harry dit à Bill et Fleur que c'était un bon plan. De cette manière, ils n'éveilleraient pas les soupçons.

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre de Gabrielle, elle le remarque tout de suite, sauta hors de son lit, et le serra dans ses bras. Harry la réceptionna et s'assit sur son lit. Elle le remercia abondamment pour lui avoir sauvé la vie de nouveau. Elle tremblait et pleurait sur son épaule. Harry la serra et lui frotta doucement le dos. Harry se sentait vraiment inconfortable à voir pleurer des filles. Il devina qu'avec de la pratique il s'y habituerait.

Harry dit à Gabrielle qu'elle allait aller bien. Il lui dit qu'elle était courageuse et qu'elle serait une formidable sorcière quand elle serait plus grande. Il la glissa dans son lit et lui embrassa le front.

En regardant l'interaction entre Gabrielle et Harry, Xiana ne pouvait pas aider mais elle admirait son côté doux. Il prenait vraiment soin des personnes proches de lui. Xiana le rejoignit et lui montra une carte ave les coordonnées de son appartement et ils y transplanèrent. Une fois dans le petit appartement, Harry élargit sa malle et lui dit de se choisir une chambre qu'elle aimait en haut des escaliers et de prendre toutes ses affaires. Harry l'aida pour ses livres et ses autres objets.

_Matinée du 31 juillet au 4 Privet Drive_

Rémus était sous une cape d'invisibilité et avançait prudemment vers le 4 Privet Drive. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 4h30. Il était assez tôt pour que les Dursley soient en train de dormir. Du moins, il espérait que personne n'était réveillé. Il s'approcha de la maison et regarda prudemment les environs. Il voulait être aussi calme que possible. Il chuchota un Alohomora sur la porte d'entrée et entra prudemment à l'intérieur.

Il resta dans le hall d'entrée un petit moment pour laisser ses sens de loup évaluer la situation. Ses sens ne perçurent rien d'inhabituel et il décida de commencer par la cuisine. Rémus s'approcha de la cuisine et s'arrêta. Il regarda la table de la cuisine et fut totalement bouleversé par ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

Il remarqua un vase en cristal posé sur un socle d'obsidienne. Le vase émettait de la lumière à intervalles réguliers. Il émettait une profonde couleur cramoisie. Rémus l'étudia attentivement et reconnu des cristaux et du sang dans le vase. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait jamais vu ou entendu. Dire qu'il était effrayé était un euphémisme. Il décida de continuer à explorer le reste de la maison et jeta un sort de silence sur ses bottes et commença à monter les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry.

Rémus s'assura de garder un bon équilibre et s'arrêta toutes les quatre marches pour écouter le moindre bruit. N'entendant aucun son, il continua son chemin vers les chambres. Rémus commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Il arriva finalement en haut des escaliers et remarqua que la porte de la chambre d'Harry était fissurée et légèrement entrouverte. Il ouvrit la porte et à ça grande surpris, la pièce était entièrement vide à l'exception de sa vieille malle, qui était au pied de son lit. Le lit était fait mais il semblait que personne n'avait dormi dedans depuis des semaines. A ce moment, Rémus commença à paniquer. Il alla vers la malle et l'ouvrit. Elle était complètement vide ?

Il décida de vérifier les autres occupants. S'il découvrait qu'ils avaient blessés Harry, Rémus ne pourrait plus se contrôler. Il perdrait son sang froid. Rémus décida de chercher après son cachalot de cousin. Il ouvrit la porte mais ne trouva personne. Il décida alors de vérifier dans la chambre principale. Il ouvrit la porte mais ce fut la même chose que dans la chambre d'Harry.

Il semblait que personne n'avait vécu ici depuis un moment. A ce moment il commença à vraiment paniquer. Il retourna à la salle de séjour et s'assit sur un divan. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à certaines choses. Quand il s'était assis, il avait remarqué un calendrier près de la cheminée, il semblait avoir des lignes en travers des dates. Il se leva et s'approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Rémus nota le mot vacances écrit en dessous des lignes barrant les jours. Il donna un petit coup au calendrier et remarqua que les lignes s'arrêtaient au 18 août ?

Rémus était maintenant complètement perdu. Harry avait-il été en vacances avec eux, comme une sorte de cadeau d'anniversaire ? Ça semblait très improbable. Par l'enfer, ils l'ont oublié. Bien sur, Harry semblait aller bien quand ils le voyaient. Si l'histoire de Tonks était vraie, les Dursley étaient partis à la fin du mois dernier. Peut-être l'ont-ils envoyé ailleurs ? Est-ce que Voldemort l'a attrapé ?

Le dernier était le scénario le moins probable. Il y aurait eu une attaque et les sorts les auraient alertés de toute manière. La pensée qu'il redoutait le plus était qu'Harry se soit enfui. Rémus connaissait la colère que l'adolescent nourrissait. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé dans un endroit qu'il ne considérait pas comme sa maison sans appui moral de la part de personnes qui le détestaient cordialement.

Rémus savait ce qui s'était passé au quartier général, et n'arrivait pas comprendre la logique que la veille chèvre utilisait. Rémus devenait vraiment furieux de ces manipulations. Harry était le dernier lien avec les maraudeurs. Il aimait l'enfant comme s'il était le sien.

Rémus connaissait un trouble plus que profond, il était sur le point de remettre en cause la décision de toute une vie. Sa loyauté aux maraudeurs et à Lily n'exigeait pas moins. Il quitterait l'Ordre du Phénix et règlerait ses comptes avec ce vieux bâtard manipulateur. Il prendrait Harry avec lui. Il respecterait toujours les pouvoirs du vieil homme mais pas l'homme lui-même.

Dumbledore avait été trop loin dans ses prises de décision à son goût. Finalement, Rémus décida d'attendre là. Si son expérience passée était une indication, quelqu'un se montrerait tôt ou tard. Pour aller au bout de cela, quelqu'un devait rester dans la maison. Tonks et Maugrey devaient accepter sa proposition. Il décida de s'installer confortablement et d'attendre.

Rémus s'assit sur le divan et se mit à sommeiller. Soudainement, son pendentif en forme de Phénix commença a chauffer. Il se leva rapidement du divan et regarda sa montre. Il était 12h30. Oh, oh, troubles au paradis, pensa-t-il. Rémus resta à réfléchir une minute et décida de transplaner au Square Grimmauld. Quand il arriva, le lieu était un pandémonium (normalement le pandémonium est le lieu où vivent les démons supérieurs, une sorte de palais mais la je pense plutôt que c'est en bordel) Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Charlie, Bones, Donavan, Minerva, Molly, Maugrey et Dumbledore étaient rassemblés autour de la table.

Dumbledore se leva et chacun se calma. Dumbledore dit alors. « Bien, tout le monde ! Nous avons reçu un mot du ministère, Voldemort attaque Azkaban pendant que nous parlons. J'ai des portoloins pour tout le monde, s'il vous plait, prenez-en un et activez-le. Restez par groupe de trois et essayez d'empêcher les mangemorts de s'échapper. Tout le monde, activez-les ! »

Rémus était sur le point de prendre son portoloin quand Tonks l'accosta et lui dit à voix basse.

« As-tu réussi à parler à Harry ? »

Rémus dit « Harry n'est pas là-bas, et il semble que personne n'y a été depuis un certain temps. Par l'enfer, le veiller en restant à distance disait-il. Nous devons être présent dans la maison quand quelqu'un se montrera pour obtenir des réponses.. »

Tonks y réfléchit pendant un moment et dit, « D'accord, je suis pour. Tu dois tenir Maugrey au courant. Une question me tracasse devons-nous prévenir le directeur à ce sujet ? »

« Non ! Gardons le pour nous pour l'instant. Pas besoin d'attirer des soupçons sur Harry. » Ils prirent alors leur portoloin et l'activèrent.

Plus tard dans la soirée tout le monde avait des visages mornes. Il y avait eu une multitude d'attaques à travers l'Angleterre et à l'étranger. Ça avait grandement affecté les ressources du ministère et de l'Ordre. La cible principale avait été Azkaban. En dépit de leurs efforts, il avait été ravagé. Voldemort avait nettoyé l'endroit et avait secouru son cercle intérieur. Comme prévu par Dumbledore, les Détraqueurs avaient quittés leur poste pour se joindre à Voldemort. Il y avait des rumeurs provenant du ministère qu'un des raids de Voldemort avait lamentablement échoué et qu'il avait perdu de nombreuses troupes. Aucune autre information ne parvenait cependant.

Pour rendre les choses encore plus graves, le jeune garçon Weasley, Ron s'était vanté qu'avec sa nouvelle formation, il avait pu arrêter quelques mangemorts. Rémus pensait que cette petite merde devenait trop confiant. Hermione n'était pas mieux. Elle croyait qu'elle était prête à prendre part et à se battre contre les mangemorts à volonté. Il avait été témoin de leurs performances en duel. Ils n'étaient pas des spécialistes ça c'est sûr.

Leur arrogance s'amplifiait beaucoup. En réalité, ils n'auraient aucune chance. Les mangemorts de jouent pas. Ils vont droit au but. Leur formation actuelle ne correspondait pas à des personnes qui affronteraient des impardonnables.

Rémus décida de se retirer tôt dans sa chambre et pensa aux évènements de la matinée. Il ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments et ses inquiétudes concernant son louveteau. A cause de l'Ordre, il pensait qu'il ne pourrait y retourner que demain. Avec ses pensées en tête, Rémus se mit au lit et s'endormit.

**31 juillet, 14h30 au Manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton**

Il y avait eu des célébrations au Manoir Riddle et après midi-là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même avait été heureux du succès de son attaque à Azkaban. Avoir les Détraqueurs de son côté était un bonus. Il attendait maintenant que les escadrons restant reviennent de leurs raids. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres marquerait cette journée comme une victoire avec inquiétude. Sans qu'il le sache, cela serait aussi où la fin du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres commencerait.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en profonde discussion avec Bellatrix quand le récemment libéré Lucius Malfoy entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant son maître et dit.

Mon Seigneur! Il y a eu une grave situation avec notre équipe d'attaque en France ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu appelles une grave situation ? Explique toi Lucius, je n'aime pas attendre. »

« Mon Seigneur, je sollicite votre indulgence de venir et de voir par vous-même. Je ne pense pas que vous croiriez mes explications. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda pendant quelques secondes et dit, « Très bien, montre-moi. Je veux que tous mes principaux lieutenants soient présents. Bellatrix, Lucius, Rabastan, Crabb, Goyle, Rodolfus, Rogue et Avery me rejoindront dans la salle des portoloins.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent consternés au-delà de l'imaginable. Trois de leurs camarades semblaient être en état de catatonie et un d'entre eux tenait la tête décapité d'Antonin Dolohov. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était pour le moins surpris. Sur les 22 de son équipe d'attaque, trois étaient revenus. Un de ses fidèles membres était décapité. Cet acte de cruauté inouï ne collait pas aux Aurores du ministère. A part en Roumanie, tous les ministères sorciers évitaient de tels actes de cruauté. Il lui fallait des réponses et rapidement. Finalement, il dit.

« Lucius va et ramène moi ma pensine. Crabbe et Goyle, recueillez ces imbéciles et amenez-les à la salle du trône. Je veux voir quelles nouvelles tactiques de bataille les Aurores ont utilisés. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchirait ultérieurement sur pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas utiliser la Légilimencie sur ces crétins. En un seul geste, il aurait inculqué à ses troupes la peur d'un pouvoir inconnu. Cette peur pourrait très bien jouer plus tard en faveur de son adversaire

Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la salle du trône. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait instruit ces trois derniers pour mettre leurs souvenirs de la bataille dans la pensine. Ils étaient tous préparés à voir quelques nouvelles tactiques des Aurore qu'ils pourraient étudier et apprendre.

Ce qu'ils virent n'était tout fois rien de cela. Les premières minutes de la bataille avaient été prévisibles mais cela tourna vite à un spectacle horrible quand ils virent certaines nouvelles recrues se pisser dessus. Ils assistèrent à la mise en pièce de leurs compagnons par un sorcier sans visage. Aucun d'entre eux, y compris le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais vu ce type de magie noire et de brutalité.

Sévérus fut choqué pour deux raisons. Premièrement, il ne pouvait imaginer un sorcier maniant ce genre de pouvoir. Deuxièmement il n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres un regard de peur sur son visage. Le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reconnaissait pas ce type de magie noire était pour le moins déconcertante. Sévérus prêta une attention particulière à la scène de bataille et essaya de mémoriser autant de détails que possible. Il devrait montrer cela à Dumbledore.

Finalement, après avoir étudier la scène de bataille quelques fois de plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit, « Bien, bien, bien. Il semblerait que nous ayons un nouveau joueur en ville. Nous devons trouver tout ce que nous pouvons sur ce sorcier. Je veux que vous alliez fouiller dans tous les lieux possible d'information, bars, banques, boutiques, et restaurants. Je veux que tous nos contacts soient prévenus ce soir. Je veux des informations sur ce bâtard dans trois semaines. Se vous me décevez, il y aura des conséquences ! »

Soudain, Avery parla « Mon Seigneur, je viens d'effectuer quelques sorts de scanner et j'ai remarqué ces trois-là avaient un sort de repérage que je ne reconnais pas.

Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tordit de fureur, il fit jaillir sa baguette et jeta un DOLORIS sur les rois victimes. Ils crièrent et se tordirent par terre durant environ 5 minutes. « **Pauvres imbéciles, vous avez peut-être compromis notre emplacement. Vous tous devez travailler ensemble à supprimer ces sorts immédiatement. »**

« Tout de suite, mon Seigneur ! »

Tout le monde regardaient fixement les victimes quand Voldemort cria **« Bande d'abrutis, vous avez vos tâches, maintenant allez-y avant que je vous donne comme nourriture à mon animal de compagnie ! (Nagini) »** Chacun se bouscula alors pour sortir. Après que tout le monde ne soit sorti de la salle du trône, Voldemort décida de demander à Rogue s'il avait fait des progrès avec cet amoureux des moldus pour reprendre les leçons d'Occlumencie avec cette petite merde de Potter.

« Rogue ! » cria Voldemort.

Rogue se précipita vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'inclina à genou puis dit, « Vous m'avez appelez, mon Seigneur ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu vas faire pour que le petit merdeux reprenne des leçons d'Occlumencie ! »

« Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur, mais l'amoureux des moldus m'autorise seulement à en faire à partir de septembre. »

Voldemort dit, « Tu m'as déçu Sévérus. » Avant que Sévérus ne puisse répondre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui jeta un DOLORIS pendant deux minutes. Voldemort arrêta le sort et dit.

« Tu peux te racheter en trouvant où il vit et en planifiant sa capture. J'ai besoin d'accéder à son esprit. Par conséquent, nous allons l'attaquer dans un délai de trois semaines. Organise les préparatifs. Ne me déçoit pas de nouveau Sévérus. Tu n'es pas vraiment haut dans la liste de mes favoris en ce moment »

« Bien, Mon Seigneur. » Après la permission du son Seigneur, Sévérus se releva et s'en alla vers la salle des portoloins. Sévérus était acculé, et il le savait. Il devait trouver le moyen de s'en sortir. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de ce petit bâtard ne souffre, mais sa loyauté s'y opposait. Pour un peu, Sévérus aurait su qu'un moldu du nom de Vernon Dursley le tirerait de ses ennuis.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait laisser un avertissement sur une attaque à Potter mais le faire ave un préavis très court pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Sévérus prit son portoloin et retourna à Poudlard.

Entre-temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres méditait sur la situation. Ses connaissances sur la magie noire n'étaient pas complètement revenues. Il y avait des rituels de puissance qu'il devait accomplir et il ne pouvait se permettre de refaire ses étapes autour du monde pour acquérir ces connaissances. Il devait briser les barrières mentales de cette tête de mule. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensait-il.

Il ne pouvait attendre septembre, avec cette menace sur son pouvoir, il devait prendre des mesures rapidement et pour cela, il avait besoin de ses connaissances complètes. Le petit bâtard avait été le fléau de son existence pendant trop longtemps.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres organisa la planification, perdu dans ses pensées et oubliant le reste du monde.

**Retour à l'appartement de Xiana.**

Xiana revint de sa chambre de la malle. Elle avait choisie la chambre en face de celle d'Harry. Elle pensait que le concept d'un manoir dans une malle était absolument brillant. Quand elle connaîtrait bien plus Harry, elle lui demanderait comment il avait fait. Sa nouvelle chambre était plus spacieuse que la totalité de son appartement. Elle n'avait jamais essayé un jacuzzi moldu. Elle était excité de l'essayer. Elle redescendit dans la salle de séjour et entendit Harry jurer dans la bibliothèque. Elle y alla et lui demanda.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »

Harry répondit, « J'avais mis un sort de localisation sur ces idiots plus tôt dans l'après-midi et juste quand j'allais localiser le lieu où ils avaient atterris par portoloin, le sort a cessé de fonctionner. C'est quelque part près d'un lieu appelé Little Hangleton mais c'est tout. Ils ont du découvrir les sorts et les désactiver. » il rangea l'Atlas géographique sur lequel il avait travaillé et demanda à Xiana.

« As-tu fini de tout emballer ? »

« Oui, je viens juste de transporter ma dernière boîte. Nous pouvons y aller quand tu veux. » Ils sortirent tous les deux de la malle et Harry la rétrécit et la mit dans sa poche.

Il prit sa baguette et lui dit de s'accrocher à son bras. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire timide. Elle prit son bras et Harry se concentra sur sa nouvelle signature de transplanage et jeta le sort de transplanage. Il aurait pu le faire sans sa baguette mais ça l'aurait épuisé. Il pouvait ainsi utiliser les propriétés d'amplification de sa baguette.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent sur les terres du château Potter. Xiana jeta un bon coup d'œil aux alentours et trouva la terrasse absolument magnifique. Elle le lui dit Il lui dit qu'il devrait remercier ses elfes de maison pour ce travail spectaculaire.

Elle remarqua des saules pleureurs géant et des chênes rouges. Il y avait des parterres de fleurs magnifiques et une belle cascade qui alimentait un étang où résidaient plusieurs familles de cygnes. Les terres et le château devaient facilement s'étendre sur plus de 1 000 hectares.

L'ensemble du côté ouest du terrain était surplombé par une magnifique falaise. La pointe de la falaise donnait sur du granit brut. Le mur de granite encerclait la totalité de la circonférence de la falaise.

Du côté est, elle pouvait voir le château de granit noir. Il était beau avec ses tourelles et ses gargouilles qui l'entouraient.

Les portes étaient décorées avec ce qu'elle pensait être le blason de la famille Potter. Sur le côté gauche, il y avait une licorne noire et sur le côté droit, il y avait un griffon d'or. Le long de la porte, il y avait des serpents argentés. Comme ils franchissaient les portes, elle remarqua les statues de scorpion et lui demanda leur signification. Il lui dit que c'était à l'honneur d'un ancien prêtre qui avait créé la magie noire qu'il utilisait maintenant.

Il dit qu'il remarquait qu'il avait fait deux erreurs avec ses conjurations. Les scorpions s'ennuyaient des phénix noirs. Il dit à Xiana combien il avait été stupide et lui expliqua pourquoi. Il retira sa chemise et conjura deux miroirs. Il dit à Xiana de tenir un miroir devant son dos. Il voulait se rappeler les détails de ses tatouages. Xiana fit comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle trouva très difficile de ne pas toucher Harry. Il avait un physique incroyable. Ses muscles étaient tellement bien définis.

Elle bava presque, mais se retint comme toute Zabini le ferait. Si cela continuait, elle aurait besoin d'une longue douche froide. Elle regarda ses tatouages et ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les détails complexes et le scorpion tout simplement envoûtant.

Harry se força à se concentrer. C'était devenu extrêmement difficile avec Xiana si près de lui. Il se sentait léger et il se figura que c'était du à son sang qui circulait plus rapidement que d'habitude. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura un magnifique phénix noir en obsidienne. Il lévita sa nouvelle statue de 6 pieds de haut et la plaça entre les deux scorpions. Il remarqua aussi il y avait aussi la nébuleuse l'Orion sur sa nouvelle création.

Dans la mythologie grecque, Orion était un grand et habile guerrier. Harry réalisa qu'il avait oublié de graver la nébuleuse de Canis Major et l'étoile Sirius. Il changea les nébuleuses autour. La tête du Phénix faisait face au nord et regardait la constellation de Canis Major et l'étoile de Sirius. Au côté sud, il y avait le chasseur Orion. Maintenant Harry était heureux

Xiana était maintenant assez impressionné par ses capacités en métamorphose. Ils allèrent devant les portes et furent accueillis par Dobby et Winky. Xiana fut surprise de voir deux elfes de maison employés. Bien sûr, si le château était assez grand, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il y ait assez de travail pour eux.

Harry dit à Dobby et Winky quel travail fantastique ils avaient fait sur les terres du château. Ils rougirent tous les deux et sourirent chaleureusement aux éloges d'Harry. Il leur demanda où ils en étaient dans la rénovation des chambres à l'étage. Ils en avaient fait la moitié en raison du manque de matériaux de construction de la part des fabricants moldus. Apparemment, une commande devait arriver cette semaine ce qui leur permettrait de les terminer. Winky leur demanda s'ils avaient faim. Harry répondit qu'ils étaient affamés. Dobby et Winky leur dirent qu'un dîner leur serait servi dans 45 minutes.

Harry décida de faire faire à Xiana le grand tour de sa maison. Il commença par le premier étage et lui fit visiter les chambres. Harry expliqua toutes ses idées de rénovation qui avait été réalisées et il lui expliqua l'utilisation des générateurs électriques qu'il avait créés. De son côté, Xiana écouta tous les détails qu'il lui donnait. Elle trouva que le château rénové était exquis et confortable. Elle aima le mélange de bois exotiques, de marbre et de granite.

Bien sûr, le manoir Zabini n'était pas mal du tout non plus mais il n'était pas à pied d'égalité avec ce château. Ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage et de nouveau, Xiana choisit la chambre adjacente à celle d'Harry. Son choix de chambre n'échappa cependant pas à Harry. Finalement, ils revinrent au premier étage et Harry l'emmena à la bibliothèque. Il la présenta à Anubis. Le serpent la surprit. S'il y avait bien une créature intimidante, c'était son serpent.

Elle savait qu'Harry était un fourchelangue mais elle était toujours choquée de l'entendre parler le langage des serpents. Aucun des deux ne savait les évènements entre Anubis et son frère jumeau. Aussi intelligent que soit Anubis, il restait un serpent et pour lui, tous les humains avaient des signatures magiques différentes même les jumeaux. Il ne reconnaissait pas Xiana comme la jumelle de sa victime.

Harry dit à Xiana qu'Anubis avec scanné son esprit et l'avait trouvé digne. Harry lui dit que son serpent ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Harry expliqua à son serpent qu'à partir de maintenant, elle faisait partie de la famille.

Xiana trouva ses mots très réconfortants. Finalement Winky apparut et leur dit que le dîner était prêt. Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et profitèrent d'un excellent dîner à la française. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé qu'ils pouvaient cuisiner des plats étrangers. Après le dîner, ils se retirèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent en face de la cheminée.

Ils sirotèrent tous les deux un verre de brandy et regardèrent le feu. Xiana profita de se moment pour regarder Harry. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et remarqua que son visage grimaçait. Elle pensa que probablement il repensait aux évènements de cette journée. Pour sa part, elle se sentait tout à fait déconcertée. Cela n'avait pas été une journée facile. Le léger élancement dans son bras en était la preuve.

Elle s'estimait néanmoins heureuse de sa situation actuelle. Hé bien, ça n'avait aucun sens de se tracasser trop pour l'avenir. Il arriverait ce qu'il arriverait et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Elle avait suivi ce crédo toute sa vie.

Finalement, Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il tait 23h00. « Hé bien, Xiana, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Demain sera une journée chargée. Je vais devoir accueillir mes professeurs. Pendant que nous nous entraînerons, nous vivrons dans la malle. Nous aurons des professeurs en Enchantement, métamorphose et Arts Martiaux. Je t'enseignerais personnellement l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie si tu es intéressée pour apprendre les magies de l'esprit ? »

Xiana répondit, « Harry, c'est merveilleux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement de choses à apprendre, je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien m'apprendre. »

« O.K., je vais préparer nos horaires. Je prévoie d'inclure quelques périodes de détente et de loisir durant notre entraînement, j'espère que ça ne t'embête pas. » dit-il.

« Pas du tout, je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'entraîner 14 heures d'affiler de toute manière. » répondit-elle.

Ils montèrent tous les deux les escaliers et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Harry alla dans sa chambre, se changea et pratiqua son Occlumencie. Après 15 minutes il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit. Pendant ce temps Xiana décida de prendre un long bain. Les bains l'avaient toujours aidés à se relaxer, et elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de faire le tri dans ses sentiments.

Bien assise dans la baignoire, Xiana réfléchit sur sa famille. Les Zabini étaient froids et calculateurs par nature, mais quelque chose à propos de Harry avait simplement réduit sa réserve naturelle. Après avoir réfléchit à une foule de questions, elle admit finalement qu'elle commençait à craquer pour Harry. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils appelaient l'amour au premier regard, elle s'interrogeait. Elle souhaitait simplement prendre le temps de laisser les choses se faire.

Après un bain d'une heure, elle sortit, se sécha et s'effondra dans son lit. Elle aimait dormir au naturel et le confort de ce lit était exquis. En quelques minutes, elle s'était endormie.

**1er août 1997**

Harry se réveilla tôt, alla directement à son entraînement physique. Il détestait toujours manquer son entraînement physique. Il s'était attaché à la routine et ne voulait pas en changer. Quand il eut terminé ses exercices, il se doucha et s'habilla. Il décida de mettre un pantalon gris foncé et une chemise noire avec des fils verts émeraude et argentés aux manches et au col. Il s'assura de mettre sa veste en peau de basilic et ses bottes en peau de dragon et son étuis à baguette en peau de basilic. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du saphir. Il prit une de ses boucle d'oreille ensorcelées en forme de scorpion et la mit à son oreille droite.

C'était son rituel matinal. Quand ce fut fait, il traversa le hall et toqua à la porte de Xiana. Elle s'était apparemment réveillée tôt et s'était douchée et s'était aussi habillée. Elle ouvrit sa porte, elle semblait absolument radieuse et ils allèrent tous les deux prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Dobby et Winky avaient cuisinés assez de nourriture pour huit personnes.

« Dobby ! Comment veux-tu que nous mangions toute cette nourriture ? » fit Harry.

Dobby refusa toutefois la critique et répondit. « Harry Potter est un grand sorcier qui s'entraîne très dur pour combattre les sorciers maléfiques. Harry Potter a besoin de beaucoup de nourriture pour s'entraîner, Monsieur. » fit Dobby.

Harry soupira simplement et remarqua le sourire de Xiana. Il commença à sourire lui aussi. Xiana elle-même ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle s'était immédiatement prise d'affection pour Dobby et Winky. Elle aimait la manière don Harry respectait ses elfes de maison. Elle avait toujours détesté la façon dont certaines familles de soit disant sangs purs traitaient leurs elfes de maison.

Quand ils eurent terminés leur petit déjeuner, Harry se leva donna à Dobby et Winky plus d'idées pour les rénovations du château. Harry demanda à Xiana ce qu'elle pensait de ses plans, et elle lui donna plusieurs bonnes idées, qu'il rajouta dans sa liste. Quand il en eut fini avec ses instructions, ils sortirent tous les deux dehors. Harry choisit de placer sa malle au pied d'un des grands arbres. Il la plaça à côté d'un saule pleureur près de l'étang. Il prit sa malle manoir et l'agrandit.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur pour mettre les choses en place. Harry lui expliqua comment il avait mit en place son système pour des raisons de sécurité. Il expliqua que tout au long de sa formation il n'avait jamais montré à ses professeurs le château de sa famille. Il décrivit que les sorts de la malle étaient conçus pour permettre à des personnes d'aller et d'atterrir dans la salle des portoloins dans le manoir de sa malle.

Harry procéda ensuite à son enregistrement dans les sorts de sang et enregistra sa signature magique dans toutes les pièces. Il voulait qu'elle ait un accès total à son manoir dans la malle. Quand ils eurent fini, il lui dit de s'installer confortablement et qu'il serait de retour plus tard dans la matinée. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait aller à Gringotts pour entrer en contact avec ses professeurs.

Si Xiana trouvait cela bizarre, elle ne dit rien. Elle frissonna simplement et alla déballer ses cartons. Harry alla à la salle des portoloins. Il se demanda brièvement s'il devait se déguiser. A la fin, il décida de ne pas le faire. Il était malade et fatigué de se cacher. En tout état de cause, même s'il était découvert, il s'en moquait.

En quelques secondes, il était devant Gringotts. Il alla vers les comptoirs et demanda à voir Griphook. On lui dit de se rendre à son bureau. Après un heure à étudier des documents et autres, il donna ses anneaux portoloins à Griphook pour ses professeurs.

Il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à la boutique d'équipement de Quidditch sur le Chemin de Travers. La pensée de son vieil Eclair de Feu lui provoqua une boule dans la gorge. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il avait reçu de son parrain maintenant décédé. Cette espèce de crapaud d'Ombrage le lui avait prit et avait détruit son précieux Éclair de Feu.

Et bien, vous pouviez toujours remplacer des choses matériels. C'était la valeur morale qui était sans prix. Pendant 15 minutes, il regarda après le nouvel Éclair de Feu SX. Il pouvait apparemment avoir un supplément de vitesse de 25 km/h . Il pouvait aller à la vitesse stupéfiante de 175 km/h. C'était rapide, mais pour certaines raisons, il fut légèrement déçu.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait construire son propre balai. Par l'enfer, il avait construit sa malle donc, pourquoi pas. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était un livre détaillé sur la construction de balais. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose comme ça chez Fleury et Blotts. Il allait se retourner quand il entendit la voix familière d'Hermione Granger. Evidemment, la belette son ancien meilleur amis était sans aucun doute dans le coin lui-aussi. Il n'osa pas se retourner.

Dix minutes plus tôt, Hermione Granger avait vérifié chez Fleury et Blotts si ils avaient les manuels de sixième année. Ron la suivait et se plaignait de devoir sans cesse retourner là. Hermione se retourna.

« Regarde Ron, nous y avons déjà réfléchi. Je veux prendre un bon départ pour nos ASPIC qui arrivent bientôt. Nous avons seulement deux ans pour préparer nos examens finaux, tu sais ! » Ron lui jeta un rapide regard et dit.

« Mione ! Ça nous laisse encore deux ans avant ça ! En tout cas, nous venons juste de finir nos BUSE, nous ne savons même pas les cours que nous pourrons prendre et quels livres achetés ? »

« Hé bien, je vais prendre chaque sujet de cours, de cette manière je ne manquerais rien. » Elle tamponna ses pieds et grogna. Elle était sur le point de traverser la rue quand elle eut un rapide aperçu d'un visage qu'elle connaissait assez bien. Elle n'était pas sûr parce que cet individu avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais, qui étaient tirés en queue de cheval. Elle était sûr qu'elle avait eut un bref aperçu d'une cicatrice bien connue.

« Ron, tu vois cet homme qui va vers la boutique de Quidditch ? Je pense que c'est Harry. »

« Quoi ? » fit Ron. « Tu es en train de devenir folle, Hermione. Il n'y a aucun moyen que ce soit Harry. Premièrement, il est gardé et Dumbledore ne risquerait pas de l'avoir à l'air libre comme ça. En plus, il est trop grand pour être Harry. » Hermione répondit.

« Je te l'ai dis, Ron, j'ai un pressentiment à ce propos ! » fit-elle d'une voix irritée. Ron savait très bien combien elle détestait être questionnée.

« Bien, allons vérifier. » répondit-il.

Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux et quand ils furent assez proches, Hermione cria.

« Harry Potter, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul et se retourna. Il les regarda leur deux visages choqués et plissa les yeux. Il avait commodément oubliés ces traitres. Après environ dix secondes, il dit.

« Ouais, c'est moi. Je suis sortis faire quelques achats dont j'avais besoin. Que voulez-vous ? »

Ron et Hermione furent tous deux très choqués de vois que c'était Harry. Quoi de plus choquant que sont attitude extrêmement froide. Finalement, Hermione retrouva sa voix et dit.

« Harry, tu n'es pas censé être ici. C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! Il y a une raison pour que le Directeur te garde sous protection. Tu dois retourner dans ta maison immédiatement ou tu vas avoir des ennuis. » dit-elle comme si c'était un argument imparable, et qu'Harry ferait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à sa réaction.

A ce moment, Harry était furieux. Elle pensait toujours qu'elle savait plus de chose que tout le monde. Cet excès de confiance la conduirait à sa perte. « Eh bien, si tu aimes être en résidence surveillée, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas ? » lui dit-il sur un ton dédaigneux.

Hermione reprit encore plus véhémente, elle était trop obstinée pour savoir quand elle ferait mieux de se taire et dit, « Hé bien, ce n'est pas moi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres poursuit, En outre, Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Tu devrais l'écouter. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu ne l'as pas écouté ! » Si elle pensait que ça allait faire trembler Harry, elle se trompait grandement.

Soudain Harry explosa dans une rage gigantesque et dit, « **Comment oses-tu parler de mon parrain mort dans mes bras ? Sa mort est due aux manipulations de ce vieux bâtard de directeur et de son putain de chien de Rogue. Ne me jette plus jamais ça au visage ou mon dieu aide moi, je te jetterai un putain de sort de mémoire. Et par l'enfer, qui penses-tu donc être pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, encore moins une amie. Alors tous les deux vous pouvez retourner ramper devant votre cher directeur et y mourir**. »

A ce moment, Hermione était choquée et ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues. Le visage de Ron était devenu rouge tomate. Bien sur, Ron, n'ayant aucun contrôle, il se précipita vers Harry, lui plaça un doigt devant le visage et dit.

« Qui penses-tu être pour parler à Hermione comme ça ? »

« Hé bien, pour une fois, peut-être qu'elle doit apprendre ses propres limites sur ce qu'elle sait et ce dont elle n'a aucune idée. Si elle arrêtait pour une fois la miss je sais tout qu'elle essaya d'être, et qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle me disait, alors je serais plus clément. » répondit Harry.

Ron le dédaigna et dit, « **Tu en as une trop grosse pour tes pantalons, Potter !** Tu ne sembles pas comprendre qui sont tes amis, Mr Grosse Tête. Tu peux le penser mais, j'en suis plus capable que tu ne le seras jamais. Peut-être est-il temps de te donner une petite leçon de manières. » Maintenant, Ron avait une petite grimace sur son visage.

**« Ouais, j'ai appris à connaître tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur ta définition de l'amitié en 4ième année, espèce d'hypocrite. »** répondit Harry.

En entendant la réponse d'Harry, le visage de Ron passa de rouge à une couleur violette qui rendrait fière son oncle Vernon. Harry pouvait voir que Ron hésitait à lui envoyer un sort ou non. Harry regarda le visage furieux d'Hermione et l'allure constipée de Ron. Harry décida de les laisser faire. Il ne leur devait rien. Il fit ressortir son aura de Détraqueur à pleine puissance.

Ron et Hermione remarquèrent tous les deux une lueur qui l'entourait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière verte, il attendait comme si la foudre allait se déchaîner sur eux. A ce moment, il se regardèrent l'un l'autre et ils pensèrent tous les deux la même chose. Harry semblait vraiment effrayant. Soudain, ils remarquèrent un froid glacial qui les entourait et ils commencèrent à revivre leurs pires souvenirs. C'était comme si un Détraqueur était présent. Ron commença à paniquer et Hermione était tombée à genou et prenait sa tête entre ses mains. Soudainement, Ron trouva la force de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un flipendio.

Harry vit Ron sortir sa baguette et lui jeter un sort. Harry brisa le contact et fit rapidement un pas à droite. Le sort le manqua de quelques pouces, alors qu'il s'écartait du chemin du sort, il sortit rapidement sa baguette et jeta un Stupefy.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'écarté de la trajectoire du sort. Il fut touché à la poitrine et fut projeté 20 pieds en arrière et heurta un chariot. Il resta affalé sur le sol. Voilà pour le bâtard, pensa Harry. Entre-temps, Hermione avait remarqué sa baguette, et ce n'était pas sa baguette en bois de houx. Où donc a-t-il eu cette baguette ? Enfin, Harry se tourna vers elle et dit.

« Mieux vaux aller s'occuper de cet idiot. Tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le réveiller. Il sera HS pendant un moment.. Je m'en vais maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je verrai ton Directeur au quartier général le 21. Nous avons de nombreuses affaires en cours à régler. » cracha-t-il. Hermione le regarda simplement fixement. Après ceci, Harry marcha vers Fleury et Blotts.

Hermione resta là dans la rue pendant 15 minutes pour absorber le choc. Finalement, elle rassembla ses esprits quand elle entendit des bruits caractéristiques de transplanage et des Aurores du ministère se montrèrent pour voir qui avait utilisé de la magie mineure. Ils repérèrent Ron à quelques 20 pieds de là et ils demandèrent à Hermione quel sort avait été utilisé sur lui. Elle répondit un Stupefy. Cela prit environ 10 minutes avec Hermione et l'aide de deux Aurores travaillant ensembles pour le réveiller. Quand il se leva, il toussa du sang. Le mieux était de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste pour un check-up. Elle oublia de leur dire qu'Harry était chez Fleury et Blotts.

Pourquoi était-il en colère ? pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait pu utiliser un sort de pistage sur Harry. Elle détestait être traité avec condescendance et réagir sans réfléchir. Une chose de sûre, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait trop de questions tournant dans sa tête. D'où venait sa haine pour Dumbledore ? Où avait-il eu cette baguette. Comment est-il devenu si puissant en un si court laps de temps ? Il n'était pas seulement grand mais bâti comme un athlète ? Elle avait besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste puis au quartier général. Elle devait voir le directeur.

Entre-temps, Harry jurait après lui-même. Il laissa son humeur s'apaiser pour réfléchir correctement. Dans l'ordre des choses, l'Ordre allait prendre contact avec lui. Ils essaieraient de le pister et de l'amener au quartier général pour interrogatoire. Hé bien, par l'enfer, pensa-t-il. Dans 15 jours il serait émancipé. Ho, hé bien il était inutile de pleurer sur ce qui était fait.

De toute manière, ça avait été bien de lancer un sort sur le bâtard pour sa trahison. Harry se dirigea vers la section de l'artisanat et trouva le livre qu'il cherchait sur la construction de balai. Il le paya et sortit de la boutique aussi rapidement que possible. Il tourna à l'angle et trouva une place vide. Harry regarda les environs et s'assura que personne ne le regardait et transplana dans sa maison.

Il alla voir Dobby pour savoir s'il avait reçu une nouvelle cargaison de bois de fer. Il trouva Dobby et comme ils l'avaient promis, ils venaient juste de recevoir tous les autres matériaux nécessaires pour achever les travaux de rénovations. Il demanda s'il y avait du bois de fer en trop qu'il pourrait prendre. Dobby lui assura qu'ils avaient 20 pourcent en supplément de ses besoins pour compenser d'éventuelles erreurs ou autre. Harry prit deux morceaux de bois et remercia Dobby.

A ce moment-là, il était presque 11h30 et il transplana dans la chambre de son manoir dans la malle. Il alla à sa salle de travail y posa le livre et le bois et alla trouver Xiana. Elle était actuellement dans la cuisine. Quand elle le vit elle lui fit un grand sourire. Après sa rencontre avec ses anciens amis, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Ils commencèrent à parler et il lui raconta sa petite escapade.

Xiana pour sa part pensait qu'Harry avait été trop gentil à leur sujet. De la façon dont il décrivait ses anciens meilleurs amis, ils faisaient sans aucun doute partis de ces gens qu'elle méprisait. Elle haïssait les personnes effrontées mais elle méprisait les personnes vaniteuses. Elle comprenait qu'ils avaient été amis pendant un long moment, et cela expliquait pourquoi il ne leur avait pas envoyés de sorts terriblement douloureux.

Xiana s'occupa du déballage et apprit à connaître ses nouveaux quartiers. Elle avait été très impressionnée par la variété de la cuisine étrangère. Elle finit par chauffer un plat de Moussaka avec une salade Méditerranéenne et quelques bières-au-beurre.

Pendant le déjeuner, Harry s'aperçut que Xiana était aussi fan de Quidditch. Il lui parla de son livre sur la construction de balais qu'il avait acheté. Il lui dit que pendant leur temps libre, si elle était intéressée, ils pourraient fabriquer leurs propres balais. Elle fut véritablement excitée à l'idée d'apprendre comment faire son propre balai. Ils finirent leur dîner et débarrassèrent. Après que la pause repas fut terminée, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle de séjour et de passer en revue leur planning de formation. Ils se mirent d'accord pour s'en tenir à ça pour le moment.

**1 – 20 Août temps Odin **

5h30 – 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant pendant 30 à 45 minutes, travail des muscles des bras, puis du buste, des bras, des jambes. En incluant 30 minutes de Tai Chi

7h00 – 7h15 : Douche.

7h15 – 8h00 : Petit déjeuner.

8h00 – 10h00 : Arts martiaux / Mage du corps.

100h00 – 11h30 : Théorie/Pratique de l'Ancienne Magie Noire.

11h30 – 12h00 : Déjeuner.

12h00 – 14h00 : Métamorphose.

14h00 – 16h00 : Enchantements.

17h00 – 18h00 : Arithmancie avec Xiana.

18h00 – 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 – 21h00 : Étude des Runes / Étude des Moldus (en alternant tous les deux jours)

21h00 – 23h00 : Temps libre pour Harry et Xiana.

Au lit

Au moment où ils eurent terminé, il était 13h00. Ils allèrent dans la salle des portoloins et attendirent que les professeurs arrivent. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'Akima, Yadislav Klunichov son expert en Runes et Enchantement, et Michael O'Toole son spécialiste en Métamorphose n'apparaissent. Il s'assura faire les présentations et il montre à chacun sa chambre. Akima savait où aller. Harry était très content de revoir Akima et il le salua chaleureusement avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Akima, pour sa part, était très heureux d'être de retour. Il avait d'abord accepté le travail pour l'argent puis il s'était prit d'affection pour Harry. Il était très fier de la façon dont Harry se consacrait pour devenir expert à l'épée en art martiaux. Il savait que son niveau et son dévouement (son obstination on pourrait dire) était, en effet rare. Dans le processus, il trouva que lui-même était devenu un meilleur sorcier. Il avait hâte d'apprendre des deux autres experts et espérait qu'ils accepteraient aussi d'enseigner les uns aux autres.

Une fois de plus, Harry demanda à ses deux autres professeurs s'ils voulaient former un groupe d'étude afin qu'ils puissent apprendre les uns des autres. Chacun fut très enthousiaste à cette idée. Ils écoutèrent le programme d'Harry et acceptèrent tous le calendrier prévu. Il promit de nombreuses pauses et laissa la soirée libre pour que chacun fasse ce qu'il voulait.

Il leur expliqua au sujet de l'œil d'Odin et comment cela fonctionnait. Ils furent tous intéressé pour le voir, mais Harry leur fit comprendre que pour des raisons de sécurité il devait de garder caché. Ils comprirent et étudièrent le programme. C'est ainsi que sa dernière phase formation commença. Harry avait-il su que sa vie changerait pour toujours durant cette période ?

**Plus tôt au 12 Square Grimauld.**

Hermione et un Ron secoué entrèrent dans la cuisine du quartier général avec une expression furieuse sur le visage. Rémus Lupin, Minerva Mac Gonagall, Tonks, Maugrey, et Dumbledore étaient assis à la table mangeant un délicieux repas de Molly Weasley. Maugrey leva les yeux et remarqua leurs visages et dit.

« Vous semblez vous être attirés des ennuis. Avez-vous trouvé des mangemorts ? »

« Non, mais nous avons couru vers Harry et revenons juste de Sainte Mangouste. » A ces mots, tout le monde se leva de sa chaise. Le scintillement des yeux de Dumbledore était parti et son visage devint un masque de préoccupation. Dumbledore fut le premier à prendre la parole et dit.

« S'il-vous-plait, asseyez-vous et dites nous ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. »

Hermione commença depuis le moment où ils avaient quittés Fleury et Blotts. Elle leur raconta qu'ils avaient repérés Harry et qu'ils l'avaient confronté au magasin de Quidditch. Elle leur raconta ses changements physiques. Hermione expliqua alors comment ils l'avaient confronté dans la rue et ses commentaires sarcastiques et très condescendants envers le directeur.

Finalement, elle expliqua que Ron avait essayé de ramener Harry mais qu'il avait fini par se prendre un sort au lieu d'Harry. Elle expliqua aussi ce qu'ils avaient ressentis. Elle décrivit la lueur étrange de ses yeux et l'aura blanche qui entourait son corps. Elle expliqua ensuite dans quelle colère incroyable il était et que quand il avait retourné cette colère sur eux, ils avaient commencés à ressentir un grand froid, et c'était comme si ils ne pourraient plus jamais être heureux. Plus tard, Hermione se maudit d'avoir oubli de parler de la baguette.

Quand l'histoire fut terminée, le visage de Dumbledore prit une expression d'inquiétude au point qu'il s'effondra sur sa chaise, mit ses mains sur ses tempes et commença à les masser. Il semblait qu'l avait attrapé un mal de têt en quelques secondes. Rémus Lupin plissa ses yeux et regarda lentement vers Tonks puis Fol Œil. C'était comme si le message silencieux de ne pas révéler leurs conclusions précédentes à Dumbledore passait entre eux.

Finalement ; Dumbledore dit, « Rémus, Tonks, pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, prévenir les autres, nous devons tenir une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir ?. Il semblerait que Mr Potter soit allé à l'extérieur. Alastor, pouvez-vous me suivre jusqu'à la résidence de Mr Potter, nous devons savoir ce qui se passe. »

Sans que Dumbledore ne le sache, Rémus était choqué intérieurement. Il dut utiliser tout son self contrôle pour ne pas exploser. Il n'y avait aucune chance de découvrir la cause de la désertion d'Harry de chez son oncle et sa tante. Rémus se sentit désabusé pendant une minute avec tout ceci et le traitement d'Harry aux mains du directeur.

Deux heures plus tard, un Dumbledore vraiment perturbé marchait dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmauld. Leur visite du 4 Privet Drive avait laissé plus de questions qu'elle n'en avait répondu. Après plusieurs sorts, Dumbledore trouva finalement pour quoi était le vase sur la table de la cuisine. Il était renforcé de sorts de sangs.

Il semblait qu'Harry avait eu un coup de génie. Ils ne se serait jamais attendus à ce que le garçon fasse quelque chose comme ça. Avec ceci, Harry avait pu quitter la maison sans détériorer les sorts de sangs. Les alarmes n'avaient pas été déclenchées parce que les sorts de sangs étaient intacts.

La plus grande question était depuis combien de temps cela avait eu lieu ? Où était-il allé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il y avait une multitude de questions mais pas de réponses. Il devaient faire revenir le garçon quoi qu'il en coûte. Si son plan devait devenir un succès, il devait contrôler le garçon à la fin.

Après le dîner, l'Ordre se réunit pour discuter de la situation d'Harry. Après le rapport, la plupart des membres était choqués. Molly avait été la plus bruyante du groupe, insistant sur le fait que toutes les ressources devaient être immédiatement employées pour le récupérer. Sévérus souligna l'idiotie et l'égoïsme d'Harry. A ce moment, une émeute faillit éclater entre ses enfants et Sévérus. Dumbledore n'était pas assez fou pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Ils baissèrent finalement suffisamment de volume et les autres membres purent finalement poser quelques questions. Hestia Jones fut la première à parler.

« Pourquoi Harry a-t-il quitté la sécurité de ses parents proches ? »

« Par l'enfer, je ne sais pas ! Son parrain est mort et le directeur estime que pour bien guérir, il devrait être fait prisonnier en résidence surveillé et forcé d'endurer ses parents proches qui le haïssent véritablement et le traitent comme un esclave. Par l'enfer, si c'était moi, je voudrais rester ! » répondit Rémus avec un profond écœurement.

« Ça suffit, Rémus. Nous avons déjà discuté de ceci. Si tu ne peux pas suivre les ordres alors je serais forcé de te renvoyer de l'ordre. » fit Dumbledore les yeux plissés.

« Hé bien, c'est parfait pour moi. Toutefois, je voudrais faire remarquer qu'Harry et moi ne sommes pas des propriétés. Donc, si je ne fais plus parti de l'ordre alors merci de quitter ces lieux et de ne pas laisser la porte claquer sur vos culs quand vous sortirez. » répondit Rémus.

Personne ne dit rien pendant une minute tandis que le directeur essayait de voir comment ne pas révéler ses plans ultimes pour apaiser le loup. C'était de plus en plus difficile à faire. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement l'écouter sans se poser tant de putain de questions ? Il savait mieux que personne comment gérer cette guerre.

Finalement, Dumbledore réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'un quartier général et se rappela une fameuse maxime moldue. « Pour faire pousser une belle rose, vous devez manier beaucoup de lisier. »

« Je suis désolé, Rémus. J'ai bien peur que les évènements d'aujourd'hui m'aient quelque peu bouleversés. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. S'il te plait, accepte mes excuses. » fit Dumbledore.

Rémus ne cru pas un mot de cela, mais hocha simplement la tête vers le directeur et quitta la pièce. Finalement, après une autre heure d'interrogatoire, tout le monde partit pour ses missions. S'ils n'étaient pas en mesure de le retrouver, tout au moins, il avait promis à Hermione de venir le 21. Il savait que le garçon était attaché à lui. Il allait lui jeter quelques carottes et cela l'apaiserait suffisamment.

**40 semaines plus tard, temps Odin**

C'était maintenant le 20 août et tant de choses étaient arrivées qu'il était difficile de savoir par où commencer. Il était assis dans la salle de séjour de son château. Il regardait un beau feu bleu et regarda sa femme Xiana. Elle lisait un livre sur les runes anciennes. Il était émerveillé par sa beauté et sa grâce.

Il se rappela leur entraînement ensemble. Harry réalisait maintenant le peu de magie que les écoles de magie enseignaient réellement. Comparé à l'ancienne magie, l'enseignement des écoles d'aujourd'hui équivalait à une école primaire moldue par rapport à ce qu'il pourrait être. Il pourrait être beaucoup plus approfondit qu'il ne l'était.

Le ministère et le magenmagot étaient responsables de la pauvreté du programme de magie qui était enseigné. Ils pourraient permettre un bien meilleur programme, mais Harry était certain qu'il visait à contrôler la population et à garder la puissance pour eux.

Il avait rapidement appris que Xiana était experte en coutume sorcier et anciennes lois. Elle lui avait aussi appris tout ce qu'elle savait en arithmancie. Après 6 mois (temps Odin, bien sûr), il avait les connaissances sur la société sorcière d'un sorcier sang-pur. Il avait appris tout ce que son père lui aurait appris s'il n'avait pas été tué. C'était incroyable combien Dumbledore lui avait pourri la vie.

Après 6 mois (temps Odin, toujours), Harry était follement tombé amoureux de Xiana Zabini. Il était tombé follement et désespérément amoureux d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait pression sur lui en quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Il avait appris à lui ouvrir ses sentiments. Elle lisait tellement bien en lui, maintenant. Elle savait quand il était triste, heureux ou en colère. Il avait également découvert qu'elle avait un tempérament vif. Son épouse n'était pas quelqu'un que vous vouliez vous mettre à dos, c'était certain. Il se rappela de leur premier baiser ensemble.

**Flashback d'Harry #1 du 6 août 1997, 21h00.**

Ils jouaient à un jeu dans la piscine qu'il gagnait généralement. Alors qu'il allait envoyer la 8ième balle dans son coin gauche, elle se pencha et souffla dans son oreille. Naturellement il manqua son tir et elle éclata de rire. Elle le taquina.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter, pas capable marquer un panier quand ça compte ? »

Harry rougit et dit, « Regarde simplement et vois si je ne peux pas marquer un panier quand ça compte ! » fit-il avec un sourire.

Il tira après elle et elle cria de plaisir et le jeu fut finit. Après ce qu'il semblait une éternité, il l'aborda dans la salle de séjour en face de la cheminée. A ce moment ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Il était allongé sur elle. Il regardait ses exquis yeux saphirs et ses belles lèvres rouges.

Xiana était allongée sur le dos, reprenant son souffle, quand elle remarqua qu'Harry la regarda. Elle le regarda en retour et son pouls devait avoir doublé. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de ces gigantesques puits émeraude. Il avait les plus beaux yeux du monde pensait-elle.

Son visage était exquis et bien dessiné. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était sur son front comme un signe de pouvoir. Elle se sentait fondre dans ses bras. Soudainement, il se pencha vers elle, et elle porta sa main droite à l'arrière de sa tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ce fut comme si un éclair les avaient traversés.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça quand elle avait embrassé. Mais si ça n'avait pas été souvent, mais elle n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. Elle remarqua une lueur bleue qui les entouraient. Il sentait la force et la chaleur de sa passion pour elle. Elle pouvait à peine réfléchir de manière cohérente. Elle se sentait comme si elle s'apprêtait à déchirer ses vêtements. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle dans le monde excepté avoir Harry en elle. Elle était encore vierge, mais mon dieu, elle le voulait. Elle ouvrit la bouche légèrement et sentit sa langue chercher voracement sa bouche.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de passion en elle auparavant. Elle admettait désormais pleinement qu'elle était tombée follement et désespérément amoureuse de cet homme. Il était si intelligent, courageux et honorable. Il avait un corps qu'elle voulait ravager pour l'éternité. Il mit tendrement ses mains sur ses cuisses. Finalement, Harry rompit le baiser et dit.

« Xiana, je voulais te dire ça depuis un long moment maintenant. Je voulais juste de dire que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Ce n'est pas un mot que j'ai beaucoup entendu ou utilisé dans ma vie. Mais je sais comment je me sens. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça de cette manière avant pour personne. Pendant ces trois derniers mois, tu es devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente et j'ai foi en toi. Par-dessus tout, je t'admire. »

Xiana se trouva à pleurer à ces mots. Elle avait voulu entendre qu'il dise ses mots depuis un long moment. Elle pouvait voir l'amour dans ses yeux. C'était les mots les plus sincères que personne lui avait jamais dit. Elle savait l'éducation sévère qu'il avait subit et pourtant, malgré ça, il avait vraiment compris la signification réelle de l'amour et de la compassion.

« Harry je n'ai jamais aimé ou chéri une personne comme ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Tu as réveillé un esprit en moi que je pensais perdu quand mon jumeau est mort. Tu sais tout à propos de ma famille, je veux seulement te dire que je t'aime plus que quiconque. Je t'aime. »

Elle pouvait voir des larmes rouler sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec tant de passion que leurs deux corps frissonnèrent. Après une heure de baisers, Harry trouva finalement la force de s'éloigner et dit.

« Xiana, je dois arrêter ou je ne pense pas que je serais capable de me contrôler plus longtemps. Je veux que notre première fois soit spéciale. »

« Je comprends, amour. Je veux aussi que notre première fois soit spéciale. C'est une tradition pour les femmes de mon clan d'attendre leur nuit de noce pour perdre leur vertu. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être comme ça pour nous. » répondit Xiana.

« Les traditions sont importantes, Xiana. Je peux attendre le temps qu'il faudra. » répondit Harry.

Dès lors, Harry s'efforça de rendre chacun de leurs moments ensemble spécial. Il conjurait des fleurs, ou préparait un repas spécial. Hors du temps Odin, ils passèrent plusieurs nuits dans différentes parties de l'Europe. Ils visitèrent la Grèce, l'Italie et Naples. Leur séjour préféré fut dans le désert surplombant le Nil avec les Pyramides en arrière plan. Ils trouvèrent tous les deux une attraction particulière dans les anciennes terres de l'Égypte. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Ils firent cela jusqu'à la date très spéciale du 15 août.

**Fin du flashback #1 d'Harry.**

Après ces 20 mois, Harry avait absorbé tout le savoir de ses professeurs à tel point qu'il était aussi un maître dans leurs arts. De son professeur de métamorphose, il apprit à être un animagus. Il était un aigle impérial égyptien, l'espèce est éteinte. Ils étaient autrefois les prédateurs les plus redoutés du désert de sable. Ils étaient noirs de jais et avait le bec et les serres les plus forts de tous les rapaces. Ils avaient une envergure de 10 pieds et pouvaient rester en l'air indéfiniment.

Il adorait la liberté de sa forme animagus. 4 mois plus tôt, temps Odin, ils étaient retournés en Égypte et se transformèrent en leurs formes animagus. Ils restèrent jusqu'à 1h00 du matin planant à la lumière de la lune au dessus du désert recouvrant l'ancienne Vallée des Rois. La beauté sauvage et spectaculaire de la nuit dans le désert était un spectacle qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Il avait maintenant beaucoup de souvenirs apaisants sur lesquels s'appuyer pour ses pratiques d'Occlumencie.

Il avait également appris à conjurer à peu près n'importe quoi et à l'intégrer lors de ses duels et pour ses stratégies de bataille. Il pouvait maintenant conjurer des étoiles de métal (genre des Shuriken à lancer comme les ninjas), des dagues, un brouillard épais, des murs, et d'autres armes. Aussi bien, ils étaient simples et n'incluaient aucune partie difficile. Il ne pourrait jamais conjurer un pistolet moldu ou aucun de ces types d'armes. Il avait aussi appris à utiliser ses compétences en conjuration pour son confort. Il pouvait conjurer une chaise longue moldue, du thé, un véritable petit déjeuner anglais, et toutes sortes de aliments différents. Il n'aurait plus jamais faim c'était certain.

Avec son professeur d'Enchantement, il avait poursuivi sa théorie et ses concepts sur les sorts, les malédictions, et les porte-malheurs. Il se concentra spécialement sur la pratique des enchantements d'alarmes sur un périmètre, et des enchantements de détection personnels. Tout ce qu'il apprenait, il essayait de trouver des façons de l'incorporer en duel ou à grande échelle dans une stratégie de bataille. Avec ces profondes connaissances en Occlumencie et en Légilimencie, il était aussi devenu un maître en magies de l'esprit. Il savait sur quels secteurs de l'esprit se concentrer, et comment modifier, ou implanter de faux souvenirs. Cela lui avait prit beaucoup de temps.

Sa plus grande réalisation fut de terminer sa maîtrise de l'ancienne magie noire du grand prêtre. Après presque 4 ans, temps Odin, Anubis lui-même le déclara un sorcier maître des anciennes connaissances. Anubis lui dit que les anciens seraient vraiment fiers de lui. Il pouvait maintenant appeler les armes les plus sombres. Son favoris était des guerriers chacals à l'image d'Anubis lui-même.

Ils s'élevaient à 8 pieds de haut et étaient de couleur noire. Leurs visages étaient en formes de chacals, leurs mains étaient ornées de griffes d'un pouce qui pouvaient déchirer la gorge de n'importe qui. Comme armes, ils portaient des cimeterres dans leur main gauche et un Kama dans leur main droite. Ils étaient insensibles aux sorts même les impardonnables. Ils pouvaient seulement être abattus en combat au corps à corps. Une épée en travers du corps les ferait se dissoudre. Le problème était qu'ils étaient des combattants particulièrement accomplis. Avec sa baguette à sa puissance maximale, il pouvait conjurer 200 de ces guerriers. Ils étaient vraiment de fiers guerriers. Le sort utilisé pour les conjurer est Zi-Pà-ùrgu-Mina.

En termes de théorie magique, c'était tout simplement un travail incroyable de mêler la conjuration avec la métamorphose. Il fut capable d'accomplir la même chose avec ses hommes scorpion. Ils étaient de la même taille que ses scorpions ordinaires, mais portaient le corps d'un homme, avec jambes, les pinces et le dard d'un scorpion. Ils pouvaient cependant réfléchir par eux même et se fixer leurs propres objectifs. Telles étaient ses principales créations.

Il avait aussi appris quelques sorts particulièrement durs. L'un d'entre eux causait de graves complications d'arthrite à la personne. Le sort pour celui-là était GNiri-Edakua-Dip. Certains causaient des troubles mentaux à la victime. Et la liste allait ainsi de suite.

Il avait aussi fini son entraînement en art martiaux. Il avait pleinement mis en œuvre le mélange de ses apprentissages à l'épée et en arts martiaux. Le résultat était proprement dévastateur. Ce n'était rien de dire que rien ne s'acquiert facilement. Sa formation n'avait pas été facile ni bon marchée. Toutefois, pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la prophétie, il savait qu'il avait une chance dans son combat contre Voldemort.

Peu après, Harry se fit soutenir par Xiana., il lui avait divulgué le contenue de la prophétie. Elle pleura au début, mais elle se rendit vite compte que rien ne pouvait être fait, mais qu'il devait se préparer à combattre et à gagner. Pas une seule fois elle n'eut des doutes sur leur relation quand elle apprit pour la prophétie. Si c'était possible, son amour pour lui était devenu encore plus grand.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était devenu un fier combattant. Sa femme était déjà en bonne voie pour maîtriser l'art des combats. Il lui avait divulgué ses trouvailles sur le transplanage, a découverte du Naquadah et du Naquadria, son succès à la construction de baguette, ses potions pour le sang et les os. Dans un premier temps, elle avait été sidérée de ses découvertes. Elle était fermement convaincue que ses découvertes à elles seules méritaient l'ordre de Merlin 1ière classe. Il lui enseigna les sciences moldues. Il l'introduisit à la technologie moldue comme par exemple à un ordinateur et lui appris les bases de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie sur un modèle informatique moldu.

Elle était maintenant un maître occlumens et sa légilimencie progressait petit à petit. Il avait aussi grandement amélioré les compétences de Xiana en tant que duelliste. Elle ne l'avait jamais battu lors d'un duel, et elle changea rapidement leur duel en dessin. Elle réussit à deux reprises. Sur son premier dessin, elle lui avait fait un manteau de basilic avec une capuche. Au dos de son manteau, il avait gravé le même dessin de scorpion qui était présent sur ses manteaux. Elle était vraiment satisfaite de son dessin et du présent.

Un autre aspect dont Harry fut très satisfait était la vitesse à laquelle Xiana se mettait à la magie noire. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la magie fourchelangue simple peut être enseignée à ceux qui ne possèdent pas le don. Ils ne peuvent pas aller aussi loin que ceux qui ont le don mais suffisamment pour être dangereux. La plupart de son apprentissage provenait de son livre Viking sur la magie noire. Elle avait principalement étudié les six volumes de Necron. Comme lui, elle avait mémorisé les livres et était désormais compétente avec les sorts.

Harry avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Xiana, mais elle n'était pas la seule qu'il avait entraîné au château Potter. Comme cela avait été prévu avec Bill et Fleur, ils étaient venu les week-ends et entrèrent dans le temps Odin avec eux pour s'entraîner à l'Occlumencie, au duel et à la magie noire. Ils progressaient rapidement. Harry avait commencé à les entraîner à combattre comme une unité de combat. Il leur apprit différentes formations et leur montra comment communiquer entre eux. Ils commencèrent à être vraiment efficaces dans ce type de combat.

Sa joie de voir leurs progrès fut aussi exprimé par le reste du groupe. Ils étaient devenus plus confiants dans leurs capacités et étaient très reconnaissants d'être en mesure de prendre part à son entraînement. Durant des périodes de loisir, il avait montré à Bill et Fleur le château Potter. Ils avaient été assez impressionnés par la mise en valeur et la beauté de l'endroit. Fleur adorait absolument les environs du château. Harry était heureux de les avoir comme amis. Ils avaient participés en tant que Druide et Druidesse à leur cérémonie de mariage.

Harry se rappela ses deux jours préférés. Le 12 août et le 15 août. Il lui avait proposé le 12 et ils s'étaient mariés le 15.

**Flashback d'Harry #2 du 12 août 1997**

Harry se rappela s'être réveillé très nerveux ce matin-là. Il pouvait d'habitude mettre un bon masque sur son visage. Ce matin, cependant Xiana remarqua combien il était tendu. Il lui dit qu'il avait quelques affaires à traiter avec Gringotts et qu'il serait rapidement de retour. Elle lui dit qu'elle le verrait dans l'après-midi alors. Elle transplana en France pour faire du shopping.

Le jour précédent, Harry s'était rendu dans sa salle de travail et avait passé l'après-midi à créer et graver un anneau de Naquadria. Ce serait sa bague de mariage. Harry avait finalement décidé de demander à Xiana de se marier avec lui le jour-même. La bague elle-même se composerait d'un beau saphir au centre. Il allait incruster autour des diamants ultra purs. Les runes de sangs liées au Naquadria seraient aussi liées à des émeraudes. Il avait fini la partie principale de l'anneau. Il avait besoin de sortir les saphirs et les diamants de son compte et d'un joailler professionnel pour monter la pièce.

Ce matin-là, à son grand étonnement, il alla prendre les gemmes et trouver un joailler pour les monter sans incidents. Le fait qu'il avait porté un déguisement avait peut-être aidé. Plus tard ce matin-là, il revint et décida de fixer la scène. Il demanda à Dobby et Winky de monter un abris sur la falaise surplombant l'océan. Il leur dit ce qu'il voulait pour le dîner et de choisir un champagne de haute qualité.

Xiana était revenue cette après-midi-là portant une magnifique robe blanche. Harry la trouva superbe dans cette robe. Elle était d'une beauté radieuse. Il lui avait dit qu'ils allaient avoir un dîner dehors en surplomb de l'océan. Cette nuit-là, la vue était spectaculaire. Après le dîner, Harry ensorcela sa boîte à musique moldue avec pour qu'elle passe quelques slows. Harry lui demanda si elle voulait danser, et comme le soleil se couchait, Harry sortit une boîte de velours noir et mit un genou à terre. Il ouvrit la boîte et retira la bague. Il lui demanda alors si elle acceptait de se marier avec lui

Xiana fondit en larme en entendant cela. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu si excitée et heureuse. Elle accepta immédiatement. Ils fixèrent leur date de mariage au 15 août. Cette nuit serait une nuit de pleine lune. Xiana avait beaucoup de sang celtique et elle voulait un mariage druidique. Elle voulait une cérémonie Toriatal. C'était la plus ancienne cérémonie celtique de mariage magique. Il remontait à des milliers d'années avant le christianisme.

Harry n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Durant ces temps libres, il avait prit le temps de rechercher l'histoire de sa famille. Il avait principalement du sang celte en lui. Un de ces lointains ancêtres avait été l'un des dernier prêtres druides des hautes terres d'Écosse avant que le Christianisme ne se répande en Angleterre. Xiana connaissait les anciennes traditions et les coutumes. Il lui dit qu'elle pouvait avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait du sang celte et accepta de construire un ancien sanctuaire.

Harry allait construire une nouvelle version plus réduite de Stone Henge en granit noir poli. Le reste de la nit, ils dansèrent et s'embrassèrent.

**Fin du flashback #2 d'Harry.**

Présentement, Harry était toujours assis, regardant fixement le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Xiana étudiait toujours son livre. Il pensait invariablement à la préparation de leur mariage druidique. Xiana lui avait montré le rituel et ce qu'il fallait. Il avait été étonné de la beauté et de la sérénité du rituel. Ce rituel avait été instauré dans l'Antiquité. Il n'était guère pratiqué par les sorcières et sorciers en raison de rituels de sang utilisés. Grâce aux idiots du ministère et au bon vieux Magenmagot, il était interdit car il ressemblait trop à de la magie noire.

Comment au nom de Merlin, une célébration de l'amour, de la vie et de sa réalisation pouvait-elle être considérée comme maléfique ? C'était une des raison pour laquelle il devait écraser le ministère et établir des lois qui auraient du sens. Il avait besoin d'un homme de confiance pour parler pou les voix du Nord et du Sud. Il avait aussi besoin d'une femme de confiance pour parler comme les voix de l'Est et de l'Ouest. Bill et Fleur parleraient en tant que Druide et Druidesse.

Avec ceci en tête, il s'assure que l'œil d'Odin soit réglé à sa puissance maximale ainsi, il pourrait travailler sur la terrasse et ériger son Stone Henge. Il avait tout d'abord besoin de trouver le nexus magique de la terrasse. C'était là où il y avait la plus grande concentration de magie. Il fut surpris de le découvrir entre le château et la falaise occidentale. Il était particulièrement puissant et Harry se posa des questions à ce sujet. Après avoir trouvé le centre, Harry commença à construire le cercle extérieur de dolmens. L'ouverture majeur donnait au nord est et embrassait où on voyait briller à la fois la lune et le soleil.

Il commença par métamorphoser trente blocks de granit noir extrêmement polis appelés sarsens. Il les mit debout. Chaque pierre avait 10 pieds de haut. Elles étaient alignées en cercle reliés horizontalement par les sarsens en un cercle continu. Il construisit ensuite un cercle intérieur composé de pierres similaires mais de forme semi-circulaire.

Au centre, il érigea une dalle de granit de 20 pieds de haut, de 10 pieds de large et de 3 pieds d'épaisseur. La dalle fut plie pour être aussi brillante que possible. Le centre de la dalle elle-même reflétait le ciel. Les deux faces de la dalle faisaient face au Nord et au Sud. Il avait suivit les instructions de Xiana et avait gravé les constellations majeures du Nord et du Sud sur leurs faces respectives et à leurs emplacements spécifiques sur la dalle.

Il coupa ensuite une arche de 18 pieds de haut sur 6 pieds de large dans le centre de la dalle. La base de l'arche contenait une plaque une épaisseur d'1 pouce de Naquadah incrusté dans le plancher de granit. Ça avait été sa contribution. S'il avait raison, le centre magique du nexus sur lequel le centre de la pièce et la plaque de Naquadah se trouvait amplifierait grandement l'énergie magique qui émanait de cette terre ancestrale.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il lui fallu un mois pour construire l'ensemble. Métamorphoser les massives dalles de granite, les polir, les placer dans le bon ordre l'avait complètement épuisé. Dieu merci à sa baguette ou il aurait été dans le coma. En parlant de sa baguette, il devait finir la baguette de Xiana pour le jour de leur mariage, il avait besoin de son sang lors de la pleine lune pour finir les runes de sang. Elle devrait faire le même pour sa bague de mariage.

Sa bague de mariage n'était pas une bague ordinaire. Harry l'avait enchanté pour être un portoloin permanant en utilisant sa nouvelle signature de transplanage aux neutrino. Le Naquadria utiliserait son énergie magique et l'amplifierait pour recharger son portoloin. Il avait réussi à enregistrer 6 coordonnées dans la bague. Il avait mis un sort de convocation, un sort d'invisibilité qui serait liés à sa seule signature magique.

Quiconque tentait de lui retirer sa bague souffrirait l'équivalant d'un sort de doloris. D'un seul mot, elle pouvait faire devenir invisible sa bague. Il l'avait mis pour les situations de combat. Si elle était capturée, ils ne sauraient jamais qu'elle avait un portoloin sur lui. Elle pourrait toujours déclencher son portoloin par la voix ou en le touchant. Elle pourrait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation critique.

Un autre très bon jour pour lui fut quand il amena dans son camp Neville et Luna. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant le choc sur leurs visages quand ils l'avaient vu. Neville s'était presque pissé dessus d'incrédulité. Il avait un million de questions. Harry prit le temps de légilimencier Neville et découvrit qu'il ne portait pas vraiment le ministère dans son cœur et qu'il pensait que Dumbledore était trop manipulateur.

Il détermina aussi que Neville avait pleine confiance en lui et qu'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il serait un instrument de la défaite de Voldemort. Neville voulait l'aider et espérait secrètement avoir une chance de tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. En plus d'avoir exploré son esprit, Harry trouva que Neville avait un puissant blocage mental sur sa magie.

Pourquoi par l'enfer avait-il ça se demanda Harry ? Il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider à trouver Luna car il voulait leur expliquer de nombreuses choses et avait besoin de leur aide pour une cérémonie. Il promit à Neville une explication totale. Après tout, cette damnée prophétie aurait pu tout aussi bien concerner Neville.

Il dit à Neville de s'accrocher à lui et il les fit transplaner dans la maison de Luna. Harry fut heureux qu'elle soit chez elle. Il avait peur qu'elle soit restée en Suisse à chasser les Ronflax Cornus ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il prit aussi le temps de légilimencier Luna et trouva le même dégoût pour le ministère que pour Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié les remarques condescendantes à propos de ses croyances. Elle était très proche de son père et apparemment, le ministère avait fait beaucoup d'ennuis à son père pour ses articles qui le soutenaient. Au fond, il découvrit qu'elle appréciait beaucoup Neville, et qu'elle le respectait profondément pour ses capacités. Elle pensait qu'il était un ami proche. Hé bien, Harry pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

Harry avait besoin de personnes en qui il pourrait avoir confiance. Bien qu'il trouvait que Luna était légèrement hors norme, elle était exceptionnellement intelligente et était un solide soutient. A la fin du DdM (Département des Mystères), elle avait été l'un des derniers du groupe à se battre contre les mangemorts jusqu'à la fin.. Harry avait un énorme respect pour sa courage et son intelligence.

Il leur demanda finalement s'ils voulaient le suivre, parce qu'il avait de nombreuses choses à leur expliquer. Il leur demanda de jurer un serment de sorcier de ne pas révéler les informations qu'ils allaient entendre et voir. Il leur dit qu'il allait les emmener à la maison ancestrale des Potter. Ils jurèrent tous les deux et acceptèrent de le suivre. Harry créa un portoloin devant eux à leur plus grand choc.

En quelques secondes, ils atterrirent près du kiosque sur la terrasse ouest du château. Neville et Luna, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, faisaient tous les deux une bonne imitation de carpes hors de l'eau. Il appela Winky et lui demanda si elle pouvait leur apporter des rafraîchissements.

Elle acquiesça et leur dit qu'elle serait de retour dans 5 minutes. Fidèle à sa parole, du thé et des biscuits à la cannelle furent servis. Harry décida de commencer depuis le moment où il avait quitté Poudlard et après 3 heures de discussion, il parla finalement de son prochain mariage.

Harry avait apporté la preuve lorsque c'était nécessaire pour son histoire. Quand il eut fini, même Luna était sous le choc. Neville semblait vouloir assassiner le directeur. Luna était particulièrement outrée de l'attitude des ses anciens meilleurs amis. Dans ses livres, la véritable amitié était un lien sacré. Ils avaient abusés de lui et s'étaient servis de lui pour leurs propres avantages. Pour Luna, c'était une trahison inadmissible. Neville avait été complètement hypnotisé par l'entraînement qu'il avait lui-même mit en place.

Neville lui demanda s'il pouvait leur montrer un peu d'ancienne magie noire. Harry accepta volontiers. Il avait besoin d'eux comme amis et alliés donc il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour les rassurer. Il décida de conjurer 10 de ses grands scorpions. Ils entendirent ses sifflements et soudainement dix scorpions géants se matérialisèrent devant eux. Neville devint aussi blanc qu'un linge. Les yeux de Luna étaient aussi écarquillés.

Harry bannit ses scorpions et se tourna vers Neville. Il s'excusa auprès de Neville pour avoir scanné son esprit mais il expliqua qu'il devait s'assurer d'abord qu'il ne divulguerait pas ses secrets. Neville balaya les excuses et dit qu'il comprenait parfaitement. S'il avait été versé dans les magies de l'esprit, il aurait fait la même chose.

Finalement, Harry expliqua à Neville l'étrange blocage qu'il avait vu, et lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'enlève. Harry expliqua que c'était peut-être une des raisons pour lesquelles sa magie avait été affaiblie. Neville fut surpris au départ mais voulait maintenant qu'il soit à tout prix enlevé.

Harry les emmena au château en passant par le nouvellement construit Stone Henge. Ils atteignirent le château et prirent le chemin de la bibliothèque. Harry appela Anubis. Luna et Neville furent tous les deux surpris de voir le serpent. Bien sûr ils savaient qu'Harry était un fourchelangue.

Harry dit à Neville de s'asseoir. Il dit à Anubis ce qu'il avait constaté en scannant l'esprit de Neville et lui parla du blocage qu'il avait repéré.. Anubis accepta d'agir comme son ancrage si Harry poussait trop loin. Harry s'assit juste en face de Neville et se connecta à ses yeux. En quelques secondes, il naviguait dans les recoins de l'esprit de Neville jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le blocage.

Le processus impliquait d'aider Neville à utiliser sa source d'énergie pour effacer la signature étrangère. Il commença à aider Neville à trouver sa source d'énergie. Avec l'aide d'Harry, il fut capable de charger son PONS avec son énergie magique. Harry et Anubis aidèrent à élargir ses canaux magiques. Cela prit environ deux heures. Ils devaient aller lentement, ou Neville ne le supporterait pas. Finalement, le véritable combat commença.

Dans l'esprit de Neville, Harry lui expliqua comment imaginer un pic à glace et comment l'utiliser pour perforer la sphère d'énergie étrangère. Quand Neville pénétra la sphère avec son pic à glace imaginaire, ils commencèrent à canaliser l'énergie de sa source de magie dans la sphère. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la sphère fut détruite et le blocage disparut.

Le blocage avait été mis en place pour réduire artificiellement la taille de sa source de magie. Durant le processus, ses capacités de mémoires et ses pouvoirs magiques avaient été limités. Avec les blocages disparus, Neville aurait pleinement accès à ses souvenirs et à ses véritables pouvoirs magiques. Neville avait les larmes aux yeux et remercia abondamment Harry.

Il eut accès à ses souvenirs. Il savait maintenant qui avait posé ses blocages sur lui. Neville bien qu'épuisé, était dans une rage folle et siffla un mot, Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-ce que ce bâtard a mis ces blocages sur moi ?

A ce moment, Harry décida de révéler la prophétie à Luna et Neville. Quand il eut terminé, Luna avait des larmes dans ses yeux et Neville avait compris. Neville regarda Harry dans les yeux et le supplia de l'autoriser à se joindre à lui. Luna fit de même. Il leur dit qu'il serait honoré de les avoir à ses côtés et après le 21 août, s'ils le voulaient, ils pourraient venir s'entraîner avec Harry jusqu'à ce que l'école ne commence. Ils acceptèrent tous les deux de venir.

Il leur expliqua qu'il leur enseignerait les magies de l'esprit aussi bien que la magie noire. Ils furent tous les deux excités. Finalement, il leur demanda s'ils pouvaient rester pour le dîner parce qu'il voulait qu'ils rencontrent Xiana et il leur demanda s'ils voulaient faire partis de la cérémonie de son mariage.

Leurs mâchoires s'ouvrirent en grand et Neville se leva, donna à Harry une grande accolade, et le félicita. Luna fit de même mais lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Harry expliqua qu'ils célèbreraient une ancienne cérémonie celtique et expliqua ce que cela impliquait.

Ils furent tous les deux excités et acceptèrent de se tenir à ses côté le jour de son mariage. Après cela, Harry se leva, il était exténué après avoir aidé Neville, mais cela en valait la peine. Ils trouvèrent Xiana, et Harry fit les présentations. Il lui dit que Luna et Neville avaient tous les deux conscience de son statut et qu'ils étaient disposés à se joindre à eux contre Voldemort et le ministère.

Ils mangèrent le dîner après qu'Harry leur ait fait faire le tour de sa maison ancestrale puis il fit un portoloin pour chacun. Il leur dit la date et l'heure du mariage et leur donna les portoloins. Il leur dit de les cacher soigneusement. Le jour de son mariage, les portoloins les enverraient dans la salle des portoloins dans sa malle, juste au cas où l'ordre aurait décidé de les mettre sous surveillance. Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Cette journée avait en effet était une bonne journée.

Sorti de ses pensées, Harry demanda à sa femme si elle voulait un verre. Elle lui dit qu'un verre de Brandy serait parfait. Harry alla au bar et leur servit à chacun un Napoléon puis revint s'asseoir. Il était maintenant 21h00. Il lui donna son verre et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

« Je t'aime ! » fit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, amour. » répondit-elle. Il sourit et revint à son fauteuil inclinable préféré.

Il se tourna et regarda vers le feu. Il sentit ses pensées revenir vers le jour de son mariage.

**Flashback d'Harry #3 du 15 août**

Harry réfléchissait sur les évènements de ce jour. Il avait réussi à voir Griphook et son avocat Mr Stanton plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils s'étaient occupés de ses papiers d'émancipation. Mr Stanton avait beaucoup de contacts au ministère et avec un peu d'argent, cela avait été expédié dans la journée. Ses papiers s'étaient retrouvés en haut de la pile. Cette après-midi, ses papiers remplis étaient arrivés par portoloin au manoir de sa malle. Il avait précédemment dit à Griphook d'en mettre une copie dans son coffre et de lui envoyer une copie qui serait gardée dans son château.

A sa surprise, les résultats de ses BUSE avaient été envoyés à Griphook. Il supposa que le ministère n'avait pas pu trouver où il était et que comme il devrait à un moment ou à un autre aller à la banque, il les aurait. Wow, le ministère avait une logique tordue. Harry espéra que cette évènement avait été enregistré pour la postérité. Il avait alors passé le reste de la journée à préparé le rituel du mariage.

Cher Mr. Harry James Potter :

Ci-joint les notes de vos buses que vous avez passé en juin. Les examens ont été corrigés avec impartialité et les examinateurs ont été testés au véritasérum pour éviter les fraudes. Cette démarche est effectuée chaque année pour s'assurer de l'impartialité de nos tests. Nous seront heureux de vous faire passer de nouveaux tests dans deux ans pour vos ASPIC, bonne chance pour votre continuation à Poudlard.

Les notes varient selon le barème suivant :

O – Optimal

E – Efforts Exceptionnels

A – Acceptable

D – Désolant

T – Troll

Un ''O'' équivaut à deux buses, un ''E'' ou un ''A'' à une buse. Un ''P'' ou un ''T'' équivaut à zéro buse. La différence entre le ''E'' et le ''A'' peut être prise en compte dans les classes d'Aspic que vous êtes susceptible de choisir. La différence entre ''D'' et ''T'' est seulement pour votre propre connaissance, pour savoir jusqu'à quel piètre niveau vous êtes.

De plus, le mieux noté de l'année dans chaque matière recevra le Governor's Award, ces personnes recevront une médaille. Si vous recevez la meilleure note de l'année dans une matière particulière, la note sera marquée ''O+'', ainsi que votre nom qui sera sur la liste à la fin. Le + marque la meilleure note atteinte depuis les 400 ans le l'histoire de Poudlard.

Les notes pour Harry James Potter, Griffondor, sont les suivantes :

Runes anciennes : N/A

Arithmancie : N/A

Astronomie : E

Soin aux Créatures Magiques : O

Enchantements : O+

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O+ (avec distinction)

Divination : A

Botanique : E

Histoire de la magie : A

Étude des Moldus : N/A

Potions : O

Métamorphose : O

Vous avez reçu 14 buses, Mr. Potter, félicitations. Le Top Ten des étudiants de l'année sont les suivantes :

1. Lisa Turpin, Serdaigle.

2. Harry Potter, Griffondor.

3. Hermione Granger, Griffondor.

4. Terry Boot, Serdaigle.

5. Blaise Zabini, Serpentard.

6. Daphnée Greengrass, Serpentard.

7. Ernie Mac Millan, Poufsouffle.

8. Hannah Abbot, Poufsouffle.

9. Michael O'Connell, Serdaigle.

10. Drago Malfoy, Serpentard.

Les Governors Awards vont aux étudiants suivants :

Astronomie : Hannah Abbott, Poufsouffle.

Runes Anciennes : Blaise Zabini, Serpentard.

Arithmancie : Lisa Turpin, Serdaigle.

Soins aux créatures Magiques : Hannah Abbott, Poufsouffle.

Enchantements : Harry Potter, Griffondor.

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Harry Potter, Griffondor

Divination : Parvati Patil, Griffondor.

Botanique : Neville Londubat, Griffondor.

Histoire de la Magie : Hermione Granger, Griffondor.

Étude des Moldus : Sabastian Smith, Poufsouffle.

Potions : Drago Malfoy, Serpentard.

Métamorphose : Lisa Turpin, Serdaigle.

Nous félicitons ces gagnants pour leurs excellents notes et tous les efforts qu'ils ont fournis, vous représentés les plus brillants espoirs de votre génération.

**Griselda Marchbranks**

**Ministère de la Magie**

Xiana avait donné à Harry son dessin pour sa bague de mariage. Elle voulait qu'elle soit faite du même matériau que la sienne avec les runes de sang et le reste. La principale différence était que les runes de sang seraient liés à des gemmes de saphir. La pièce principale de la bague était une émeraude parfaite incrustée dans le blason de la famille.

Le blason était une licorne noire et un griffon. Tous les deux étaient fait en diamants noirs et étaient incrustés dans l'émeraude. Il avait dit au bijoutier de faire un travail particulièrement soigné. Au moment ou il eut accompli cette tâche, il était presque 17h00. Il revint à sa malle pour accueillir Neville et Luna. A 17h30, Xiana le rejoignit et salua Bill et Fleur. Ils retournèrent tous au château pour mettre leurs robes de cérémonie.

Il était déjà 19h00. La cérémonie du mariage comportait deux rituels. Luna portait une magnifique robe bleue ciel avec des bordures vertes émeraude. Elle avait les principales constellations du sud brodées sur sa robe.

Neville portait une robe couleur sable avec la principale constellation du nord brodé en argent. Bill, qui représentait le Druide de la cérémonie portait une magnifique robe dorée brodée d'argent avec d'anciennes runes celtiques représentant les éléments. Fleur qui représentait la Druidesse portait une merveilleuse robe argentée brodée d'or avec les mêmes runes celtiques que Bill.

Bill, en tant que Druide présiderait depuis l'entrée nord du cercle extérieur du sanctuaire nouvellement construit. Fleur, en tant que Druidesse présiderait la cérémonie depuis l'entre sud du cercle extérieur du sanctuaire. Neville se tiendrait au Nord dans le cercle intérieur face au sud. Il parlerait pour le Nord et pour l'Est. Luna se tiendrait aussi dans le cercle intérieur au sud, faisant face au nord. Elle parlerait pour le Sud et l'Ouest.

Harry, lui, portait sa robe émeraude. Les bordures de sa robe étaient brodées d'argent et représentaient les symboles celtiques des éléments à motifs répétitifs. Le dos de sa robe était brodé d'or représentant les constellations du nord. Le devant de sa robe était aussi brodé d'or et représentait les constellations du sud.

Xiana, pour sa part, portait une robe couleur saphir. Les bordures de sa robe montraient les symboles celtiques des éléments en motifs répétitifs Le dos de sa robe était brodée d'argent montrant les constellations du sud. Le devant de sa rob était aussi brodée d'argent montrant la constellation du nord.

Bill ne put s'empêcher de penser combien ils étaient tous les deux beaux. Ils irradiaient de puissance et de beauté. Le sanctuaire d'Harry sur le modèle original de Stone Henge était parfait. Encore une fois, il maudit le ministère pour avoir interdit cette cérémonie. Les anciennes cérémonies de mariage sorcier remontaient à plus d'un millénaire. De quel droit leur interdisaient-ils de profiter de leur héritage ?

Bill savait maintenant sans aucun doute de quelle façon il voulait se marier. Il regarda Fleur, Luna et Neville et il pouvait voir sur leurs visages qu'ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie quand il vit Fleur illuminer sa baguette. Bill déclara la cérémonie de mariage ouverte. Il était maintenant temps que la cérémonie de mariage commence.

Tous prirent leur position pour la cérémonie de mariage. Ils prirent tous leurs baguettes et lancèrent un lumos. Puis, tous ensemble ils entonnèrent, **« Bienvenue ! »**

Le Druide et la Druidesse dirent alors, « Oh, Gand Esprit/Déesse nous demande votre Bénédiction sur notre cérémonie. »

**Druide** : Laissez les quatre directions être honorées que le pouvoir et le rayonnement entre dans notre cercle pour le bien de tous.

**Nord** : Avec la bénédiction de la grande ours dans le cieux et de la terre profonde et féconde, nous appelons les pouvoirs du nord.

**Sud** : Avec la bénédiction du grand cerf, dans la chaleur de la chasse et le feu intérieur du soleil, nous appelons les pouvoirs du sud.

**Ouest** : Avec la bénédiction du saumon de la sagesse qui habite les eaux sacrées, nous appelons les pouvoirs de l'ouest.

**Est** : Avec la bénédiction de l'épervier envolée dans l'aube clair et porté par l'air pur, nous appelons les pouvoirs de l'est.

**Druidesse** : Puisse l'harmonie dans notre cercle être complète.

**Druide** : Nous sommes sur cette terre sainte face aux cieux pour assister à la célébration sacrée du mariage entre Harry et Xiana. Tout comme nous nous réunissons en tant que famille et amis nous demandons aux Grandes Puissances d'être présentes au sein de notre cercle. Puisse cette Union Sacrée être remplie de leur Sainte Présence.

(Pause)

Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés, j'invoque le Dieu de l'Amour dont le nom est **Angus Mac Og** qu'il soit présent sur ce lieu sacré. En son nom, l'Amour est déclaré.

**Druidesse** : Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, j'invoque la Déesse de la Flamme Vive dont le nom est **Brigid**, qu'elle soit présente sur ce Lieu Sacré. En son nom la Paix est déclarée.

**Druide** : Au nom des Ancêtres dont nous honorons les tradituions,

**Druidesse** : Au nom de ceux qui nous ont donné la Vie,

**Les deux ensembles **: Que nous soyons tous unis dans l'Amour.

**Druidesse** : L'union de l'Homme et de la Femme par le Rite Sacré du Mariage leur apporte de grandes forces d'où découleront les générations futures. Dans chaque Homme il y a une part de Féminin, de même que dans chaque Femme il y a une part de Masculin. L'interaction des forces Masculines et Féminines quand elles circulent librement dans une union basée sur le véritable Amour peut prendre de nombreuses expressions. Cette union est véritablement Sacrée.

**Druide** : De Déesse à Dieu,

**Druidesse** : De Dieu à Déesse,

A ce moment de la cérémonie, Neville déshabilla Harry, et Luna déshabilla Xiana. Harry et Xiana s'approchèrent de la pierre centrale mais s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'arche. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils se voyaient nus.

Xiana ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de convoitise. Elle s'émerveillait du corps sculpté de son futur mari. Il était tellement beau. Elle était assez surprise de la taille de son phallus. Son mari était particulièrement bien équipé c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le convoiter. Elle le voulait tellement en elle.

Harry ne pouvait retirer ses yeux de son corps. Son corps était parfait. Ses seins étaient parfaitement ronds. Ses hanches étaient parfaitement courbées. Il vit le petit triangle noir de jais où était son intimité. Harry aimait ses jambes magnifiquement sculptées. Mon dieu, il devait s'arrêter de penser. Il commença à sentir venir une érection. Il commença rapidement à se représenter un Rogue en bikini. Oh, bon dieu, quel horreur. Mieux encore Dudley et Oncle Vernon faisant l'amour ensemble, ok. C'est un peu beaucoup, là. Il voulait seulement stopper son érection pas être violemment malade.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de leurs pensées pour écouter le Druide dire.

**Druide** : Qui marche sous la lumière de la lune, devant le ciel et déclare ses Vœux Sacrés ? (Xiana s'avança) Xiana, êtes-vous venu en ce lieu de votre propre gré ?

**Xiana **: Oui.

**Druidesse** : Qui marche sous la lumière du soleil, se tenant en Terre Sacrée et déclare ses Vœux Sacrés ? (Harry regarda vers la Druidesse). Harry, êtes-vous venu en ce lieu de votre plein gré ?

**Harry** : Oui. (Tous les deux marchèrent sur les cercles de la lune et du soleil vers la droite et vers la gauche pour retourner vers l'est.)

**Druide** : Harry et Xiana, vous avez tous les deux parcourus les cercles du soleil et de la lune, marcherez-vous maintenant ensemble sur le cercle du temps, passant au travers des Éléments et des Saisons ?

**Xiana & Harry** : Nous le ferons (Ils marchèrent main dans la main vers le sud).

**Le sud** : Est-ce que votre amour survivra aux difficiles feux du changements ?

**Xiana & Harry** : Oui, il résistera.

**Le sud** : Alors acceptez la bénédiction de l'Élément du Feu en ce lieu d'été. Que votre maison soit pleine de chaleur (Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'ouest.)

**L'ouest** : Est-ce que votre amour survivra aux flux et reflux des sentiments ?

**Xiana & Harry** : Oui, il survivra.

**L'ouest** : Alors acceptez la bénédiction de l'Élément de l'Eau en ce lieu d'automne. Puisse votre vie ensemble être remplis d'amour. (Ils marchèrent ensemble vers le nord.)

**Le Nord** : Est-ce que votre amour survivra aux périodes de calme et de restriction ?

**Xiana et Harry** : Oui, il survivra.

**Le Nord** : Alors acceptez la bénédiction de l'Élément de la Terre en ce lieu d'hiver. Que votre union soit forte et prospère. (Ils marchèrent ensemble vers l'est.)

**L'est** : Est-ce que votre amour survivra à la clarté de la lumière du jour ?

**Xiana et Harry** : Oui, il survivra.

**L'est** : Alors acceptez la bénédiction de l'Élément de l'Air en ce lieu de printemps. Puisse votre mariage être une lumière pour éclairer le chemin.

**Druidesse** : Toue chose dans la nature est circulaire – la Nuit devient Jour, le Jour devient la Nuit et la Nuit devient Jour de nouveau. La lune se dévoile, se cache puis se dévoile de nouveau. Il y a le printemps, l'été, l'automne, l'hiver puis le printemps revient de nouveau.. Ces choses font partis des Grands Mystères. Harry & Xiana, portez-vous les symboles de ces Grands Mystères de la Vie ?

**Xiana et Harry** : Oui, nous le ferons.

**Druide** : Alors devant toutes les personnes présentes répétez ces mots.

**Xiana** (faisant face d'Harry et lui mettant la bague) : Accepte librement cette bague comme gage de mes vœux. Avec elle, je te promets mon amour, ma force et mon amitié. Je te la donne avec joie et pour toujours. Je fais ce vœux sous le ciel que, grâce à toi, j'honorerai tous les hommes.

**Harry** (faisant face à Xiana et lui mettant la bague) : Accepte librement cette bague comme gage de mes vœux. Avec elle je te promets mon amour, ma force et mon amitié. Je te la donne avec joie et pour toujours. Je fais ce vœux sous le ciel que, grâce à toi, j'honorerai toutes les femmes.

**Xiana** : Au nom de Brighid, je t'apporte la chaleur de mon cœur. (Xiana lui tendit un cône lumineux apporté par son meilleur ami.)

**Harry **: Au nom de Aengus Mac Og, je t'apporte la lumière de mon amour (Harry lui tendit un cône lumineux apporté par son meilleur ami.) Ils brillaient ensembles comme uns seule bougie. (Cette bougie pourrait être conservée et rallumée à chaque anniversaire.)

**Tous** : Puisse la chaleur et la lumière de votre union être bénies.

**Druide** : Jurez-vous sur l'Épée de la Justice de respecter vos Vœux Sacrés ?

**Xiana et Harry** : Nous le jurons.

**Druide** : Esprits bénéfiques et Âmes de nos Ancêtres, acceptez l'union de vos enfants. Aidez-les, guidez-les, protégez et bénissez leur maison et les enfants nés de leur union. Puisse leur vie ensemble refléter l'harmonie de toute vie dans une union parfaite. Puissent-ils travailler ensemble en des temps paisibles comme en des temps troublés, en sachant qu'ils sont véritablement bénis. A partir de ce moment, vous marchez ensemble le long des cercles de la vie, puisse votre chemin être béni.

(Xiana et Harry marchèrent ensemble autour du cercle du soleil pou être salué par chacun des participants, puis s'immobilisèrent à l'ouest du centre.)

**Druide** : C'est l'heure du rappel. Comme le feu est mort, laissez-le se rallumer dans vos cœur. Puissent vos souvenirs retenirent ce que vos yeux et vos oreilles ont été témoins.

**Druidesse **: Nous remercions les pouvoirs de l'Amour et de la Paix pour leur présence dans ce lieu sacré. Nous offrons ces mots qui unifient tous les Druides :

Grands, O Dieu/Déesse, cette protection

Et dans la Protection, la Force

Et dans la Force, la Compréhension

Et dans la Compréhension, la Connaissance

Et dans la Connaissance, la Connaissance de la Justice

Et dans la Connaissance de la Justice, l'Amour de la Justice

Et dans l'Amour de la Justice, l'Amour de toute Vie

Et dans l'Amour de toute Vie, l'Amour de tous les Dieux et Déesses.

**Druide** : Laissons les Esprits des Quatre Directions être remerciés pour leurs bénédictions.

**L'est** : Au nom du faucon de l'aube de l'élément de l'air, nous remercions les pouvoirs de l'est.

**L'ouest** : Au nom du saumon de la sagesse de l'élément de l'eau, nous remercions les pouvoirs de l'ouest.

**Le sud** : Au nom de grand cerf de l'élément du feu, nous remercions les pouvoirs du sud.

**Le nord** : Au nom de la grande ours dans le ciel étoilé, nous remercions les pouvoirs du nord.

**Druide** : Que la bénédiction du Premier Crée, de sa Fille/son Fils la Parole et l'Esprit qui nous inspire soient toujours avec nous. Puisse le monde être rempli d'Harmonie et de Lumière

**Druidesse** : Formons maintenant les Trois Cercles de L'Existence. (Le couple marié joignit ses mains, formant le cercle central. Les participants du cercle extérieur se tinrent les mains pour former les deux autres cercles.)

**Tous **: Nous jurons sur la Paix et l'Amour de rester cœur contre cœur et main dans la main. Oh, esprits,

entendez-nous maintenant, confirmez nos vœux sacrés.

**Druide** : Cette cérémonie sacrée de mariage se termine dans la paix, comme elle a commencé dans la paix. Nous nous retirons, la paix et l'amour dans nos cœur jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions de nouveau.

Le Druide brisa le cercle et sortit avec la Druidesse sous le coucher de soleil.

**Druidesse** : Maintenant, scellez votre promesse avec un baiser.

Harry et Xiana allèrent au centre. Harry entrant par l'entrée nord et Xiana entrant par l'entrée sud. Ils prirent chacun une dague de cérémonie et se firent une entaille au poignet. Ils marchèrent tous les deux sous l'arche et approchèrent leurs deux poignets pour que leurs sangs magiques se mêlent Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent.

Comme leurs sang magiques se mélangeaient, tout le centre du monument s'assombrit d'une profonde lueur bleue. Le feu de St Elme descendit du ciel et engloutit le centre de la dalle de granite. Un puissant éclair d'énergie blanche traversa le sol au nord, au sud, à l'est et à l'ouest. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le couple dénudé.

Soudainement un dôme doré entoura le couple et l'image d'un phénix noir apparut sur le dôme et chacun entendit le plus magnifique chant qu'ils avaient jamais entendu. Au même moment, le dôme doré était si brillant que le reste des personne peinait à garder les yeux dessus. Harry avait une assez bonne théorie scientifique pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Il poursuivrait cette idée plus tard.

Après une minute, le dôme disparut et le couple alla embrasser les autres. Après les baisers, le couple les remercia tous. Avant de tous retourner au château, Harry retira sa bague et lui demanda le recouvrir les cristaux avec son sang. Il fit de même avec sa bague. Ils récitèrent tous les deux un sort « **Ab-Invoco-Atis-Coniuctio-Ritus** » Mère la nuit nous invoquons les pouvoirs du sang.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, il s'était assuré qu'ils avaient complètement chargés les cristaux avec leurs baguettes et du Naquadria pour aider Xiana. Sa nouvelle baguette et bague comme les siennes étaient faites en Naquadria. Quand ils eurent terminés avec leurs bagues, baguettes et runes de sang, Harry jeta un sort de soin sur leurs poignets.

Ils remercièrent tout le monde pour être venus, ils transplanèrent dans leur chambre. Quand ils entrèrent, elle était remplie de bougies flottantes comme dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Harry tourna autour d'elle et doucement la prit dans ses bras. Il la mena vers le lit et se baissa avec elle sur leur lit.

Xiana était effrayée de l'intense désir qu'elle voyait brûler dans les yeux d'Harry comme il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Sa bouche moulée sur la sienne, dure et persuasive, séparait ses lèvres avec l'idée d'aller chercher sa langue. Elle se sentait affaiblie par le tourbillon de plaisir qui se répandait en elle et avec ses mains, elle s'accrochait à ses larges épaules. Il couvrit son corps avec le sien.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à tracer une ligne de baisers mouillés le long de son cou. Ses mains douces parcouraient son corps, la brûlant où elles la touchaient. La paume de sa main se referma sur son sein nu, ses doigts taquinèrent son mamelon. Son autre main courait sur son ventre, découvrant le triangle de poils noirs soyeux entre ses cuisses.

Xiana cria lorsque ses doigts massèrent doucement sa zone la plus sensible. Sa bouche se déplaça vers la poitrine chaude et humide, sa langue décrivit des cercles qui durcirent la pointe de ses mamelons. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos musclé alors qu'elle se trémoussa sous lui. Il retira sa main de cette zone humide lancinante, et Xiana gémit de cette perte. Ses lèvres parcouraient son corps, se déplaçant jusqu'à son estomac. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses et il se déplaça. Ses lèvres suivirent bientôt comme il couvrait de baisers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Xiana ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Oh, Harry ! » cria Xiana à son audace. Toute pensée rationnelle l'avait quittée. Elle laissait parler ses instincts les plus primitifs. Elle sentit ses doigts écarter ses lèvres et sa langue atteindre sa partie la plus sensible.

Ses gémissements furent étouffés par un hoquet. Des sensations de brûlures la parcourait comme il l'excitait et la découvrait avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense de sa vie. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler comme elle atteignait le paroxysme. Ses doigts lissaient ses cheveux comme elle le tenait contre elle.

Son dos s'arqua comme elle ressentit des spasmes qui se répandaient dans son corps. Ses cris de plaisir traversèrent la chambre. Elle frissonna et haleta, comme du minuscules répliques la traversait Elle le voulait en elle à tout prix. Ses besoins primaires l'exigeaient.

Harry revint de nouveau vers sa tête, et il avait les paupières ouvertes. Sa propre respiration était profonde et précipitée. Ses yeux brillaient comme si des émeraudes brûlaient à l'intérieur. Il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser et Xiana put se goûter elle-même comme sa langue entrait dans sa bouche. Il mit sa tête contre son épaule et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne peux pas attendre, » haleta-t-il désespérément.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, » soupira-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait courir sa main sur son torse.

Les yeux de Xiana se fermèrent quand elle sentit son énorme érection pressés contre elle.

« Ouvre tes yeux, Amour, » commanda-t-il alors qu'il la regardait.

Les yeux de Xiana s'ouvrirent à cette requête, son souffle se prit dans sa poitrine quand elle vit la lueur d'amour et de passion brûler dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Je t'aime, maintenant et pour toujours. N'oublie jamais ça, » chuchota-t-il. Puis, il introduisit doucement un doigt en elle et elle haleta. Il prit son temps, son premier orgasme l'avait fait mouiller. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son entrée intime. Il retira ses doigts et comme un besoin désespéré, il se positionna devant. Il la pénétra doucement petit à petit, lui donnant le temps de s'ajuster à sa taille Il s'arrêta quand il entendit son hoquet.

« Je peux arrêter si tu veux, Amour ? » C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle savait qu'elle ressentirait un peu de douleur. La plupart des femmes le ressentait lors de leur première fois.

Elle cria « Non ! » Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et d'une puissante poussée le fit entrer profondément en elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre supérieure, alors qu'elle ressentait une vive douleur. Toutefois, elle s'évanouit rapidement. Elle fit en sortit qu'il soit complètement en elle ? Elle se sentait de cette façon pleine et entière. Elle commença à expérimenter un plaisir qu'elle avait longtemps attendu.

Ils crièrent tous les deux à la sensation de leurs corps enlacés. Les yeux de Xiana se fermèrent comme il s'enfonçait en elle. Ses bras l'immobilisaient, ses doigts dansaient sur ses épaules comme Harry se coulait en elle. Sa bouche trouva la sienne de nouveau et ils bougèrent ensemble, coupés du monde, sauf de l'autre. La guerre disparut, il n'y avait plus de mangemorts ni de Voldemort. Ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre.

Ils étaient emportés par une tempête d'amour et de désir. Ses traits étaient profonds et doux . Ses gémissements étaient faibles et passionnés. Xiana enroula ses jambes autour le lui comme elle le demandait inconsciemment en elle. Ses ongles creusaient légèrement son dos comme elle sentait une profonde libération. Pour la seconde fois cette nuit-là, son dos s'arqua, sa tête retomba comme la lumière brillait autour d'elle en un torrent de plaisir aveuglant. Comme son corps convulsait son lui, elle sentit la pulsation rythmique de sa libération comme il se libérait en elle. Elle l'entendit crier son nom et sentit la tension quitter son corps. Xiana ressentit le tremblement qui s'était abattu sur lui. Elle sentit la simple joie d'être en sécurité, heureuse et dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Pendant un long moment, ils reprirent simplement leur souffle. Leurs corps humides imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Finalement, Harry se retira doucement et la tira vers lui. Elle se mit en travers de sa poitrine et entendit son cœur battre violemment. Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. L'intensité de ce qu'ils avaient partagés surpassait de loin les mots. Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent pas beaucoup comme ils firent l'amour deux autre fois. Elle aurait à jeter quelques sorts le lendemain elle se demanda.

Finalement, Harry tomba dans le plus joyeux des sommeils de sa vie entière. Xiana ressentit son amour pour elle par le biais de leur lien. Elle était maintenant une femme mariée. Elle étaient maintenant Xiana Potter. Elle se sentait bénie des Dieux. Elle s'endormit elle-aussi.

Sans qu'ils ne le sache, les tapisseries des familles Zabini et Potter avaient toutes les deux été mises à jour avec leurs noms. Puis, tard dans la nuit, dans un bureau d'enregistrement des dossiers du ministère, les noms d'un couple marié s'ajoutèrent dans les livres du ministère. Bien sûr, les gens ne vérifiaient jamais ces registres et il se passerait du temps avant que les employés du ministère ne remarquent quelque chose. Cela ne serait cependant pas le cas de Michael et Blaise Zabini.

Fin du flaskback #3 d'Harry

Xiana posa finalement son livre et s'étira. Elle avait remarqué que son mari était absorbé par ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il serait confronté à l'Ordre du Phénix demain et qu'il essayait de planifier la rencontre. A son tour, elle allait rencontrer ses parents. Elle avait décidé de les confronter à propos de ce qui lui était arrivé et de voir si ils pourraient enterrer la hache de guerre.

Ce serait une réunion pour le moins intéressante. Ils seraient bouleversés qu'elle se soit mariée sans leur consentement. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas ; dans la mesure où elle était concernée et que ça avait été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Elle aimait Harry de toutes ses forces. Il faisait maintenant parti de son âme. Elle savait que si son père acceptait Harry, alors, le reste de la famille suivrait.

Elle savait qu'ils n'aimerait pas être laissés de côté pour les décisions concernant leurs enfants. Toutefois, elle était une adulte et elle décidait avec qui elle se mariait et quelle carrière elle voulait suivre. Son père pourrait faire quelques difficultés, mais son jeune frère pourrait en faire encore plus.

Il était apparemment dans la maison de Serpentard et n'était pas trop fan des Griffondors. Quand il saurait que sa grande sœur s'était mariée avec l'un deux, il pourrait bien l'ignorer. Elle devait leur expliquer qu'Harry n'était pas seulement un Griffondor, mais aussi un Serpentard, un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. Il avait toutes ces qualités. Elle trouvait ça ridicule que Poudlard insiste pour créer des rivalités comme celles-là.

Xiana réfléchit sur l'ensemble des évènements de ces 20 derniers mois, et conclu qu'elle n'aurait rien voulu changer. Elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Harry l'avait rendu plus heureuse qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé en recevoir. Elle était reconnaissante envers les Dieux pour leurs bénédictions Elle savait que les années à venir seraient pleine de danger.

Toutefois, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle était persuadée que son mari l'emporterait. Ils avaient décidés de ne jamais laisser Voldemort prendre des décisions qui affecteraient leur vie.. C'est pourquoi, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord qu'elle ne prendrait pas de contraceptif. Ce qui arriverait arriverait. La vie devait être vécue pas mise entre parenthèse. Harry avait accepté.

Xiana se leva de sa chaise et dit à Harry qu'elle allait se coucher. Le lendemain allait être une journée chargée et elle voulait être en pleine forme. Elle se pencha et donna à Harry un baiser passionné, puis alla se mettre au lit. Harry lui dit qu'il viendrait la rejoindre dans une heure environ. Harry se rassit dans sa chaise et permit à ses pensées de vagabonder au fil des évènements de ces deux derniers jours. Il devrait se sentir mal pour les Dursley mais il ne le pouvait pas.

**Flashback #4 d'Harry du 18 août**

Harry transplana au 4 Privet Drive pour nettoyer sa chambre, et se débarrasser de tous les sorts qu'il avait mit dessus. Il voulait également se débarrasser du vase de sang. C'était tôt dans l'après-midi et il transplana au milieu de sa chambre. Il regarda l'endroit avec de la haine pure. Il n'avait jamais considéré cet endroit comme sa maison. Il était parfaitement heureux de ne plus avoir à vivre ave ces misérables bâtards. Il entendit clairement la voix d'Oncle Vernon. Harry décida de lui faire ses adieux.

Il descendit les escaliers et quand ils le virent s'approcher, sa tante Pétunia laissa tomber un plat sur le sol de la cuisine, son oncle, et Dudley se levèrent leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Harry attribua ces réactions à ses changements physiques. Finalement, sa tante retrouva sa voix et dit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu pour nettoyer ma chambre et prendre toutes mes affaires. Je m'en vais pour de bon et ne reviendrai jamais ici. » fit-il.

Pétunia n'arrivait pas à croire les changements de son neveu. Ses changements physiques étaient frappants. Il était grand, bien plus de six pieds. Il semblait très musclé, et ses cheveux lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Son visage était froid comme de la glace. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié leur dernière rencontre et son visage se fit calculateur. Elle dit.

« Ton oncle voudrait te demander quelque chose. »

Harry la fixa quelques secondes puis marcha vers son oncle et dit.

« De quoi veux-tu parler, Vernon ? »

Vernon avait aussi un air calculateur dans ses yeux. Il essayait d'être agréable mais Harry pouvait dire que cela coûtait à son oncle. Finalement, Vernon prit la parole et dit.

« Tu nous as prit de court. Nous voudrions que tu reviennes demain pour un dîner d'adieu. Tu sais, pour montrer que nous n'avons pas de ressentiment à ton égard. » Peu importe pensait-il, que son oncle veuille parler de ça ne l'intéressait pas.

C'était totalement contraire aux habitudes de ces abrutis. Son côté serpentard fit surface et il regarda de près le visage de Vernon, Harry remarqua que ses yeux se rétrécirent une fraction de seconde et il semblait lutter contre un sourire maniaque. Finalement Harry décida de le légilimencier.

Il trouva rapidement ses souvenirs. Mon dieu, son oncle était un putain de bâtard. Il se demanda si sa tante savait qu'il avait vu plusieurs prostituées. Il continua à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva que Vernon et Pétunia avaient rencontrés un homme qui portait une chemise bleue à manches courtes. Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce qui retint son attention. Ce qui intéressait Harry était la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

Apparemment, son oncle avait discrètement découvert qu'une personne qui travaillait à la Gunning avait un frère qui était sorcier. Après avoir parler à cet homme, Vernon découvrit que son frère cherchait du travail. Vernon lui dit qu'il allait en vacances mais lui donna son adresse de vacances et de dire à son frère de le rencontrer là-bas. Il leur dit qu'il avait une proposition de travail qu'il pourrait aimer. Il s'avéra que son frère était mangemort. Ils arrivèrent à un accord et le lendemain devait être la réalisation de cet accord.

Apparemment, Vernon voulait prendre soin d'Harry de manière permanente. Apparemment, le dîner du lendemain était censé l'attirer dans un piège. Dix mangemorts arriveraient et resteraient sous déguisement juste à l'extérieur de la maison.

Son oncle leur donnerait le signal d'entrer après qu'il ait été drogué. Il projetait de mettre une drogue dans son thé. Il serait ainsi plus facile pour eux de le battre. Harry sortit prudemment de son esprit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le tuer sur place ou prendre soin de lui par d'autres moyens.

Harry était furieux mais il garda un visage impassible. Très bien, espèce de tas de graisse, pensa Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas juste me laisser tranquille. Hé bien tu vas découvrir le vrai sens de la justice poétique. Finalement, Harry prit la parole et dit.

« A quel heure dois-je venir ? » fit-il de sa voix la plus sincère.

« Err, 17h00 serait bien, si ça te convient. » répondit son oncle. Harry accepta. Il retourna dans sa chambre, et finit de prendre le reste de ses affaires. Il retourna ensuite au château et alla travailler à son plan d'attaque.

Il trouva Xiana et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Elle lui donna quelques suggestions et l'embrassa. Elle lui dit d'être prudent. Elle était très bonne à maintenir une façade inébranlable sur son visage mais il savait qu'elle s'inquiéterait tout l'après-midi.

Pour sa part, cela prenait tout son contrôle de ne pas aller faire payer ces maudits moldus. Elle voulait envoyer des sorts à ces bâtards jusqu'à ce qu'ils souffrent. De quels droits tentaient-ils d'assassiner son mari ? Elle espérait que justice serait faite demain. Si elle connaissait son mari, et elle le connaissait, la justice était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Un sourire mauvais éclata sur son visage. Elle alla dans la cuisine préparer le dîner.

Le lendemain, Harry transplana dans le parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Il était habillé de ses vêtements de bataille. Il avait sa veste et ses bottes en peau de basilic, et ses robes de bataille avec sa capuche par-dessus. Il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il prit sa montre et activa la carte. Il remarqua un couple de moldus mais aucun mangemort n'était dans le parc. Il avança doucement vers la maison de Mme Figg. Tous les 100 pas, il activait sa montre.

Finalement, il arriva à un chêne à environ 300 pieds de la maison et activa de nouveau sa montre. Bingo ! Il vit 10 sorciers positionnés autour de la maison. Deux étaient sur le toit.

Il vérifia les sorts qu'ils avaient mis sur la maison. Il découvrit un sort anti-transplanage, et un périmètre de détection. Harry annula rapidement le sort de détection. Puis il ajouta un sort anti-portoloin, des sorts d'illusion, du silence et de repousse-moldu. Il jeta un sort de désillusion sur lui-même et retira sa cape d'invisibilité. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son ancien domicile.

Il devait d'abord s'occuper des mangemorts sur le toit. Il regarda sa montre et pointa leurs coordonnées précises. Il déduit qu'ils étaient tous sous des capes d'invisibilité. Il jeta le sort suivant Tar-Mer-Libis. Ce sort de magie noire faisait exploser leur cœur dans leur poitrine. Ils glissèrent tous les deux sans un bruit. Bon, voilà pour ces deux-là pensa-t-il. Les autres étaient trop bien groupés et couvraient chacun les positions des autres. Il n'avait pas imaginé la manière dont il pourrait s'occuper d'eux un par un. Bon, le plan B est plus risqué, mais était meilleur pour le junky de l'adrénaline qu'il était.

Pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait garder un de ces bâtards vivant. Il jeta un accio capes. La surprise de voir s'en aller leurs capes donna à Harry l'initiative. Sur les deux plus proches, il jeta Bi-Iz-Netzuru et il observa ses deux victimes fondre sous ses yeux. Leurs peaux en premier, suivi par leurs muscles puis par leurs os qui se réduisirent en cendres. C'était vraiment une arme terriblement psychologique.. Les autres mangemorts avaient déjà vu cela dans une projection de pensine. Ils savaient maintenant à qui ils avaient affaire et commencèrent à paniquer.

Dans leur état de confusion, Harry prit l'initiative et enchaîna les sorts sur un groupe de quatre mangemorts regroupés ensemble. Harry se demanda où Voldemort allait chercher ces loosers. Il leur jeta **Sukur-ùr-ki-a-nagn** et **GNir-pa-sag-lil** il regarda des lances barbelées d'Obsidienne rentrer dans leur rectums et ressortirent par leurs cous. Ils étaient à 20 pieds dans les airs où ils se firent tous éviscérés. Leurs bras étaient perpendiculaires à leurs corps et la peau de l'abdomen se détacha de leurs corps et s'attacha sous leurs bras. Le sang et les intestins dégoulinaient dessous. Pour rajouter à l'insulte Harry jeta un sort qui brûlait un tatouage de scorpion sur leur front.

Il lui restait deux autres dont il devait s'occuper, mais cette fois, ils étaient prêt. L'un jeta un **Avada Kedavra** et l'autre jeta un sort de brise-os. Ils firent en sorte que peu importe où il roulait, il serait frappé par un sort. Il roula loin de l'Avada et mit en place un bouclier mais le sort de brise-os s'écrasa au moment même où le bouclier se construisait. Une partie du sort réussit à pénétrer le bouclier et à le frapper aux côtes. Son manteau réussit à absorber une partie du sort. Le sort réussit quand même à lui couper le souffle. Il n'eut pas d'os brisés, mais il aurait une vilaine ecchymose.

Pas de fantaisie, merde jusqu'à ce que toutes les hostilités soient terminées. Il conjura un mur de métal pour les déstabiliser pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Il activa rapidement sa montre pour avoir une idée précise de leurs positions. Il sourit. Ils avaient décidés de se séparer. Il sortit son épée et transplana juste derrière un des mangemorts. En raison de son transplanage silencieux, le mangemort ne l'entendit jamais..

Harry prit son épée et d'un mouvement fluide, il coupa la tête du mangemort. Il vit un sort venir vers lui cette fois, il eut le temps de créer un bon bouclier. **Nisi-sen-sen** cria-t-il. Un dôme émeraude se forma autour d'Harry et absorba facilement le sort. Il avait maintenant une bonne position par rapport au dernier mangemort. Il attendit qu'il jette un autre sort et transplana à 10 pieds de son ancienne position et jeta un stupéfix. Le dernier mangemort tomba comme un sac de roche.

Harry marcha vers lui et jeta **incarserous-metallum** des fils de métal comme des cordes lièrent le mangemort comme un rôti. Maintenant, il était temps de s'occuper de ces putains de traitres. Il s'approcha du mangemort et trouva qu'il avait un portoloin sur lui. Bon dieu, pensa-t-il, cela facilitera les choses. Il jeta alors un enervatum sur son prisonnier.

Son plan impliquait d'implanter des souvenirs de Vernon doublant les mangemorts avec le sorcier scorpion. Il fit comme si Vernon avait prévu de les lancer les uns contre les autres. Il fit en sorte que le mangemort croit qu'il avait découvert le double jeu du moldu. Harry lui fit aussi croire qu'il avait réussi à se tenir loin du sorcier scorpion et qu'il avait réussi à trouver et à neutraliser le moldu Il implanta ensuite le souvenir de lui-même saisissant le moldu et utilisant le portoloin pour s'en aller juste avant d'être stupéfixé.

Harry se tourna alors ver la fenêtre pour voir les Dursley tremblant comme des feuilles. Avec un reniflement, il transplana dans la salle de séjour et les incarcéra tous avec des cordes. Il s'approcha de son oncle et enleva sa capuche.

A présent, son oncle puait la peur, et perdit le contrôle de ses fonctions corporelles. Il commença à se répandre en excuses, disant qu'il était désolé. Il essaya de lu faire croire que c'était les mangemorts qui lui avaient fait faire ça. Finalement, Harry en eut assez.

« Tu es un menteur ! » cria-t-il. « Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me laisser, maudit bâtard. J'étais plus que disposé à ce que les choses restent comme elles l'étaient. J'allais vous laisser pour le reste de la vie. Cependant, non, tu sentais que tu devais me donner une leçon. Hé bien, espèce de porc tu vas rencontrer le plus grand monstre de tous. Quand il te torturera, je regarderais depuis ses yeux. Bonne journée en enfer, tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites. »

Après cela, il agressa violemment l'esprit de son oncle et effaça ses souvenirs réels. Il implanta ensuite des souvenirs de lui-même souhaitant doubler les mangemorts depuis le début. Il implanta les souvenir de lui se jouant des mangemorts. Implantant plus de souvenirs de lui raillant les mangemorts et leur montrant la supériorité des moldus par rapport à eux. Il effaça ensuite ses souvenirs de leur rencontre, et lui jeta un sort de stupefix. Pétunia lui criait d'arrêter.

Il regarda alors sa tante avec un regard venimeux. Il jeta d'abord **Dira-Gudim** sur elle et la força à revivre ses pires souvenirs. Le sort de magie noire vous répugnait de vous-même. Il devait définir la prochaine étape de on prochain sort, qu'il jeta avec Ciris-Acerbus-Scortor. Cela ferait agir sa tante exactement comme une prostituée. Elle se vendrait pour de l'argent et de la drogue. Elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait pensa-t-il avec de la haine dans les yeux. Il lui jeta un sort de stupefix et dissous les cordes.

Il alla ensuite vers son cher cousin et dit. « Toi, cher cousin, tu as été élevé par des abrutis. Cependant, cela n'excuse pas le comportement actuel que tu as à tourmenter les personnes plus faibles que toi. A partir de maintenant, chaque fois que tu penseras de mauvaises choses ou que tu agiras mal tu ressentiras une atroce douleur. Le seul moyen d'empêcher ça est de devenir une bonne personne. »

Après cela, il jeta le sort suivant **GNiri-Edakua-Dip**. Chaque fois que tu seras mauvais, tu souffriras de graves douleurs d'arthrite. Plus tu te conduiras mal, plus ton mal empirera. Il alla dans son esprit pour lui faire comprendre le concept et effacer toutes références à lui. Il remit sa capuche et fit léviter son oncle vers le mangemort inconscient. Il décida de retirer le masque du mangemort et se trouva à regarder la visage de Marcus Flint.

Harry décida d'infecter un autre mangemort avec son venin de scorpion. Il jeta Zi-pà-Gnir-Tab et son scorpion piqua son prisonnier à l'estomac. Le scorpion l'infecta avec son venin puis il le bannit.. Avec un sourire rusé, Harry pensa que Voldemort serait très surpris lors de leur prochaine rencontre. En regardant dans l'esprit de Flint, il trouva le mot de passe du portoloin. Il s'assura que son cher oncle touchait Flint puis s'éloigna de 10 pieds. Il pointa sa baguette vers le portoloin et dit « Ambition. » Le portoloin s'activa et son oncle et Flint disparurent tous les deux.

Harry décida maintenant d'alerter le club du piaf. Il prononça Ahak-Nakeb et un scorpion géant apparut dans le ciel. Harry enchaîna cinq sorts différents et détruisit tous les sorts de Dumbledore. Harry resta dans les parages pour voir tomber le dernier sort puis, il transplana dans sa maison.

Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, un certain professeur de potions avait vu la scène avec des jumelles moldues. Sévérus Rogue avait vu se dérouler la totalité de l'affrontement. Dire qu'il était estomaqué était un euphémisme. Il avait certainement vu le sorcier scorpion l'œuvre. Pourquoi s'était-il montré chez Potter ? Connaissait-il Potter ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Où était Potter ?

Ce sorcier ne semblait pas être pour la lumière ou pour les ténèbres. Qui soutenait-il ? Une chose de sûre, un troisième camp était apparut dans la guerre. Sévérus remarqua les membres de l'ordre en faction et décida de les rejoindre. Il avait la nette impression qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

Une fois de retour dans son château, Harry décida d'aller directement à son lit et de pratiqué son Occlumencie. Il voulait ouvrir son lien avec Voldemort et regarda le spectacle se dérouler. Il s'éclaircit l'esprit et supprima toute émotion négative. C'était impératif qu'il se purge de toute émotion pour éviter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le découvre.

Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller er ferma ses yeux. Il ouvrit les murs et les portes qu'il avait fermé longtemps auparavant et suivit le chemin de la connexion pour s'assurer que sa signature magique était toujours cachée de Voldemort. Il traversa le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'orbe noire. Il s'autorisa doucement à ouvrir la porte et dériva à la surface de sa conscience.

De ce point de vue, il serait en mesure de voir par ses yeux, mais il n'était pas assez présent pour se faire détecter. Ce serait un bon test pour ses talents de légilimens pensa-t-il. Comme il l'avait prévu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était fou de rage. Il avait perdu neuf de ses dix mangemorts à cause de ce sorcier scorpion et il s'était en plus fait doublé par un moldu. Vernon se réveilla et cracha au visage de Voldemort

.

L'imbécile s'assura une séance de tortue particulièrement horrible. Sa torture dura près de 12 heures. A tel point qu'il dut endurer une série d'endoloris d'à peu prêt tous les mangemorts présents. Ils découpèrent des lettres au travers de sa poitrine et de son dos. Ils lui avaient enlevé des yeux et coupés ses oreilles. Pour ajouter à l'insulte avant la fin, ils le transformèrent en porc et le décapitèrent. Harry sortit finalement de la liaison, en faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quand il fut de retour dans son esprit, il s'assura que la porte et les murs dans son esprit étaient fermés. Harry pensa que justice avait été faite. Il retomba endormi sur son oreiller et n'entendit jamais sa femme se déshabiller et se coucher près de lui. Xiana marcha vers lui le lendemain matin avec un amour passionné. Elle lui parla pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour raconter ce niveau de trahison . Elle l'empêcha de ruminer en lui montrant combien elle l'aimait et le chérissait.

Ce matin-là, le peuple de Grande Bretagne se réveilla à la réalité d'un nouvel acteur dans la lutte entre Voldemort et les forces de la lumière. Harry prit la Gazette du Sorcier et le lut.

Gazette du Sorcier : Le Sorcier Scorpion, un sorcier maléfique ou une force de la lumière ?

Chers lecteurs. Hier soir a vu de l'apparition d'un nouveau front dans la lutte contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Hier soir, une attaque a été planifié et exécuté par les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres contre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Quand nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, le plus horrible spectacle de magie noire nous attendait. Nous avons vu des Mangemorts qui avaient trouvés la mort dans une douleur atroce. Certains avaient été empalés, tandis que d'autres avaient leurs cœurs explosés, un a été décapité.

Le seul indice qui a permis de savoir qui était responsable de ce carnage était un scorpion flottant au dessus de la maison du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Le sorcier qui est surnommé me Sorcier Scorpion est probablement le seul responsable de ce brutal carnage. Que faisait-il à la maison de Potter ? Quels étaient ses liens avec le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu ? Il est venu à notre attention que le Garçon-qui-A-Survécu était absent de sa maison depuis au moins trois semaines au moins. Où est-il ? Chers lecteurs, il y a de nombreuses questions, mais peu de réponses. Soyez assurés que nous, à la Gazette du Sorcier allons utiliser toutes nos ressources pour vos tenir au courant des derniers développements de cette affaire.

Votre fidèle : Rita Skeeter.

Hé bien, les choses bougent pensa Harry

**Fin du Flashback # 4 d'Harry.**

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 23h30. Il retira ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il fut très attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Il se déshabilla et se faufila dans le lit. Il s'installa en position assise et commença ses techniques de relaxation. Après environ dix minutes de triage de ses souvenirs, il se blottit contre Xiana et passa son bras autour de son buste. Elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui. Harry sourit et tomba dans un sommeil béat.

**21 août La Combustion du Phénix.**

Xiana se réveilla sa tête nichée dans l'épaule de son mari. Elle remarqua qu'il était encore endormi et qu'il avait une respiration lente et profonde. Il semble si paisible pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda son beau visage pendant presque 10 minutes. Elle en mémorisa chaque ligne et chaque courbe.

Elle réalisa qu'il s'était passé plus de 18 heures depuis que son mari lui avait fait l'amour. Elle le voulait en elle. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de son mari. Elle sourit et commença à lui embrasser le cou, puis elle bougea vers son torse. A ce moment-là, Harry gémissait de plaisir. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son phallus et le prit dans sa bouche. Elle effleura doucement de sa langue la partie la plus sensible..

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et gémit comme Xiana le conduisait vers de nouveaux sommets de plaisir. Ils firent tous les deux l'amour deux fois en l'espace d'une heure. Il retournèrent dormir et leur sommeil dura plusieurs heures. Harry ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était 10h30. Il était temps de se lever et de se préparer pour une journée très pénible. Xiana était aussi réveillée mais décida de paresser au lit.

Harry prit une douche, et s'habilla. Il décida de ne pas révéler tout de suite au vieux bâtard qu'il était le Sorcier Scorpion. Il revêtit sa veste et ses bottes en peau de basilic et son étuis à baguette. Il décida de mettre un pantalon classe noir avec des reflets émeraudes avec une chemise en soie d'acromentula avec un phénix noir dans le dos. Il s'assura de prendre ses deux étuis à baguette et son katana.

Il jeta un sort d'invisibilité en fourchelangue sur ses étuis de baguette et son katana que même Maugrey Fol Œil serait incapable de détecter. Il avait fixé la rencontre à 14h00, mais allait arriver à 13h00 afin de réunir des renseignements et de voir quelles surprises le bâtard avait prévu pour lui. Il regarda la date et constata que c'était le jour de sa boucle d'oreille noire en forme de scorpion.

Xiana lui avait demandé si elle pouvait avoir un double de ses boucles d'oreille. Elle adorait leur assortiment et leur protection. Harry fut plus que ravi de lui faire deux jeux de boucles d'oreille. De cette manière, elle aurait deux de chaque gemme pour chaque jour de la semaine. Peu après leur mariage il lui donna la collection.

Entre-temps, Xiana regardait son mari s'habiller. Quand il eut fini de s'habiller elle remarqua son choix d'armes. Il semblait qu'il se préparait pour la guerre. Elle avait des appréhensions sur sa rencontre avec Dumbledore. Elle avait totalement confiance en son mari qui reviendrait victorieux de cette rencontre, ais elle détestait le flot d'émotions que cela soulevait en lui. Elle regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'elle devait se préparer et faire face elle aussi à cette journée. Elle aurait une rencontre difficile avec son père. Elle sortit du lit et soudainement, une lueur bleue et or émana de son ventre. La lueur cessa après une dizaine de secondes et elle remarqua que l'air autour de son ventre crépitait.

Harry mettait sa boucle d'oreille quand il entendit l'air crépiter. Il se retourna et remarqua une lueur bleue et or autour du ventre de sa femme. Il demanda à sa femme si elle allait bien. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire, son sourcil gauche s'élevait jusqu'à ses cheveux. Harry haussa juste les épaules et descendit déjeuner.

Entre-temps, cela avait prit à Xiana tout son contrôle pour ne pas sauter et hurler sa joie au monde. Elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce que la lueur signifiait. La lueur dont elle avait été entourée était un signe qu'un enfant aux puissants pouvoirs magiques avait été conçu. Elle n'était pas certaine, bien sûr, mais elle devrait le savoir assez tôt. Dans l'intervalle, elle garderait le secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre. Sa prochaine période devait être dans deux semaines. Elle serait alors certaine.

Harry, à cause de l'heure décida de demander à Dobby un grand brunch (breakfast + lunch, un mélange de plats du pt déj et du déj qui se prends en fin de matinée ou début d'après-midi) Les elfes de maison étaient plus que content de cuisiner un large assortiment de nourritures. Harry se régala et passa ses plans en revue. Quand il eut terminé, il était presque 12h30. Sa première étape était de transplaner au Square Grimauld et de trouver Rémus. Il allait tout révéler à Rémus. Il avait besoin qu'il soit complètement de son côté. Harry s'assura de réduire sa pensine. Il était certain que Rémus allait être surpris. Harry vérifia sa montre et remarqua qu'il était maintenant 12h45. Il était temps de tourner un chapitre de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il était sûr qu'il allait rompre certains liens pour toujours.

Harry se concentra sur le grenier du 12 Square Grimmauld. En quelques secondes, il apparut dans le grenier. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut la faible lumière. La deuxième chose qu'il fit fut de remercier les dieux de l'avoir aider à trouver une nouvelle forme de transplanage.

Il laissa ses yeux s'ajuster à la faible lumière. Il remarqua quelques murmures à l'extrémité gauche du grenier. Il se rappelait maintenant cette voix. C'était celle de cet immonde déchet d'elfe de maison qui avait trahit son bien-aimé parrain. Harry ressentit une haine féroce. Il jeta un sort de silence sur ses bottes et s'avança doucement vers la désagréable petite voix. Quand il fut à 10 pieds de la créature, elle se retourna vers lui. Quelque part, elle l'avait remarqué.

Pendant ce temps Kreatur marmonnait son dédain de ces créatures au sang impur qui infestaient la maison de sa bien-aimée maitresse. Il retirait certains vêtements quand il sentit une présence magique venir près de lui. Il se retourna et se rappela vaguement le visage qui le regardait maintenant avec une haine intense. Kreatur fit le bilan de la situation et dit.

« Oh ! Pauvre Potter qui vient chercher après son traitre à son sang de parrain mais se retrouve tout seul. » caqueta Kreatur. En entendant aucune réponse de l'homme Kreatur dit.

« Est-ce que le pauvre bébé Potter est incapable de parler. » Kreatur vit alors l'humain bouger très rapidement. En même temps qu'il enregistrait ce qui se passait, une lame tranchait la gorge. Le seul son qui se fit entendre dans le grenier fut le bruit du déplacement de l'épée et le bruit du corps qui tomba. Harry prit un sac de toile et mit la tête dedans.

Harry s'assit et laissa sa magie analyser l'endroit. Comme prévu, il trouva la signature magique de Dumbledore et remarqua que plusieurs sorts avaient été jetés. Des sorts d'anti-transplanage et d'anti-portoloins avaient été jetés. Harry décida de les laisser intacts. Il pouvait passer au travers avec peu de difficultés. Il demanda ensuite à sa magie de rechercher une signature magique particulière. Il la trouva dans l'ancienne chambre de son parrain. Il décida de jeter un sort de silence sur la chambre et de transplaner à l'intérieur.

Rémus était couché sur le lit quand il entendu une voix familière l'appeler. Il s'assit immédiatement, sa baguette sortie et regarda la personne qu'il avait cherché pendant près d'un mois. Rémus ne sut pas quoi penser dans un premier temps, mais décida de poser sa baguette et dit.

« Harry ! Tu m'as manqué, louveteau. Où étais-tu ? Tu ne sauras jamais l'angoisse que tu m'as donné. » fit Rémus.

« Je suis désolé Rémus. Ce qui s'est passé devait être fait. J'ai de nombreuses explications pour toi. J'ai besoin que tu garde ton esprit ouvert. Feras-tu cela pour moi ? »

« Louveteau, j'écouterai n'importe quoi que tu ais à dire. J'ai juste besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Après Sirius, tu es la seule chose qui me retienne en vie. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vivre. » Rémus ne put empêcher les profonds sanglots qui le déchiraient. Il fut finalement capable de regarder Harry.

Voyant à quel point Rémus était bouleversé, Harry fit la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider. Il marcha vers Rémus et le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est bon, Rémus. Je suis là maintenant et je ne te laisserai pas seul ave ces bâtards. Les Maraudeurs prennent soins les uns des autres. J'ai apporté ma pensine donc tu vas pouvoir savoir rapidement ce qui m'est arrivé. » fit Harry.

Rémus regarda attentivement Harry dans les yeux. Harry sortit sa pensine et l'agrandit. Il prit ensuite une multitude de filaments argentés et les mit dans la pensine. Il dit à Rémus d'y aller et de regarder ses souvenirs. Rémus était réticent mais suivit les ordres d'Harry. Après 45 minutes, Rémus fut de retour et avait un grand sourire sur son visage. La fierté qu'il avait pour son louveteau était au-delà du mesurable. Pour la première fois en trois mois, il sentit finalement un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit.

« Mon dieu, louveteau ! Avoir été occupé est un euphémisme dans ton cas. Mon dieu, s'ils savaient. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis fier de toi. James et Lily auraient tous les deux été ébahis par tes réalisations. Je veux juste te faire savoir que je suis entièrement de ton côté. Je quitterai officiellement l'ordre cette nuit. D'autre part, félicitation pour ton nouveau statut de marié. »

« Quand nous aurons fini ici, tu viendras avec moi à ta véritable maison, Rémus. » fit Harry.

Rémus souriait et ne pouvait attendre de s'en aller d'ici. La véritable trahison dont le directeur était coupable était au-delà de la compréhension. Il allait avoir besoin de tout son self-control pour retenir le loup en lui.

« Tu devrais descendre et aller t'asseoir avec le reste de l'Ordre. Je descendrais à l'heure prévue. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il n'y aura pas de feux d'artifice. » fit Harry.

« C'est parfait louveteau, ce lieu a besoin d'agitation de toute façon. » répondit Rémus.

Rémus partit et rejoignit le reste de l'ordre. Harry reprit ses souvenirs et rétrécit sa pensine. Il attendit environ 15 minutes et descendit silencieusement.

Comme il était prêt de la cuisine il entendit distinctement la voix de Ron.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il est trop lâche pour montrer son visage ici aujourd'hui ! » cracha Ron.

Il fallut tout son self-control pour ne pas le jeter hors de sa chaise et lui donner une bonne leçon. Finalement Bill regarda son frère avec un ricanement et dit.

« Il va se montrer. Ait juste un peu de patience pour une fois. »

Ce fut Molly Weasley qui soutint Ron. Elle répondit rapidement.

« Bill ! Montre un peu de loyauté envers ton frère. Il n'a pas vraiment tort tu sais. Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour lui tout l'été, et il n'a pas prit la peine de se montrer et de nous laisser savoir qu'il allait bien. Quel genre d'ami cela fait-il ? »

Bill regarda Fleur et décida de fermer sa bouche. Il devait maintenir l'illusion qu'il était toujours du côté de ces bâtards.

Hermione approuva Molly et dit. « Nous avons toujours tenu avec lui, et voilà comment il nous remercie. » A ce moment les membres de l'ordre étaient deux cents. Harry décida de faire son entrée.

Harry ouvrit la porte et chaque membre de l'ordre regarda vers lui leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Tout le monde voyait les changements du garçon qui a survécu. Tout le monde reconnaissait qu'il semblait différent. Il semblait irradier de pouvoir. Il semblait posséder un air de confiance qui lui manquait il n'y a pas si longtemps. De nombreux membres de l'ordre plissèrent les yeux comme le Harry Potter transformé les regardait.

Harry prit leur silence et marcha avec presque la démarche d'un chat. Il pouvait sentir la peur dans l'air. Il remarqua que la majeur partie de l'Ordre était là Mac Gonagall, Jones, Tonks, Rogue, les jumeaux, Molly, Arthur, ses anciens meilleurs amis, Fol Œil et la tante d'Hannah Abbott. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant. Les jumeaux lui firent un léger signe de tête. Harry fit de même.

Le directeur lui-même avait un air calculateur dans ses yeux, comme s'il essayait d'évaluer le nouveau Harry. Une chose de sûre, tout le monde était surpris par son apparence. Harry plissa ses yeux vers ses anciens amis et les dédaigna, avant de s'installer sous les regard de l'assemblée. Albus Dumbledore, le soit-disant sorcier de la lumière. Il lui jeta un regard et plissa les yeux.

Harry fit jaillir sa baguette dans sa main et se conjura un magnifique fauteuil moldu. Tous les sourcils de l'ordre excepté pour Bill, Fleur et Rémus se haussèrent devant cette démonstration de force. Il les fixa tous et remarqua l'une de ses cibles assise dans un coin sombre comme une punaise. Il était assis là, avec une expressions dédaigneuse sur le visage. Harry reconnu immédiatement Sévérus Rogue, misérable maître des potions et bâtard de première classe.

Finalement, Rogue ne put s'empêcher, « Bien, bien, bien, regardons qui nous fait l'honneur de venir cette après-midi. Le Golden Boy lui-même. Que s'est-il passé, Potter, tu cherches toujours après ton misérable cabot et a finalement compris qu'il était parti, et finalement tu reviens à la maison ? »

Harry put clairement entendre Ron ricaner au commentaire de Rogue. Harry sentit immédiatement une rage volcanique entrer en éruption. Il décida de libérer son aura de détraqueur sur eux. Maintenant ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière vert émeraude, et son corps se chargeait de son aura magique.

Tout le monde commença a sentir une chute de la température, et ils commencèrent à revivre leurs pires souvenirs. Quelque secondes après les paroles de Rogue, Harry répliqua.

« Directeur, je vous suggère fortement de mettre à votre chien une laisse très courte cette année si vous espérez garder votre maître des potions. Sinon, je serai forcé de supprimer ce tas d'excrément avant que l'école de commence. »

Le directeur allait répondre quand Hermione Granger dit. « Que t'est-il arrivé, Harry ? Tu es devenu si froid, c'est comme ça que tu traites tes professeurs et tes meilleurs amis maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai aucun meilleurs amis, Granger. Les personnes que je pensais être mes meilleurs amis m'ont trahi pour le bâtard assis en bout de table. Comment peux-tu te dire ma meilleure amie quand tu m'as espionné et menti tout au long de cette année. Tu as rapporté chacun de mes gestes au directeur durant toute l'année. Tu ne pensais pas que je le découvrirais m'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais dire à ton idiot de petit ami de jeter un sort de silence que vous êtes en public. Ha, c'était vraiment sympa de découvrir que mes supposés meilleurs amis se foutaient de moi depuis l'été dernier. J'espère que vous appréciez de faire parti de votre club des piafs. »

A présent, elle et Ron avaient tous les deux considérablement blanchis et Harry pouvait dire qu'ils se sentaient coupables. Granger essaya de se justifier en disant.

« Harry, nous avons fait cela simplement parce que nous pensions faire ce qui était le mieux pour toi. »

« Menteuse ! Vous l'avait fait parce que ça vous arrangeait et rien d'autre. Le directeur vous a offert des miettes et vous êtes tombés dans son piège et vous êtes prostitués pour un peu de pouvoir et de prestige. » Harry regarda directement Ron dans les yeux et continua.

« Je pouvais m'attendre à cela de la part de Ron, après tout, il a montré sa jalousie depuis la 4ième année. Maintenant, que je peux voir les yeux grands ouverts, c'était simplement une question de temps avant qu'il ne me trahisse. J'attendais beaucoup plus de ta part. Je suppose que ça a été plus difficile de convaincre Miss rectitude, après tout, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas se permettre une erreur, la liberté pour les elfes de maison et autres appât sont surement entrés en jeu. L'avantage de tout ceci c'est que maintenant tu ne pourras plus m'espionner et rapporter au directeur-manipulateur ce que je fais » Maintenant, le visage de Ron était prêt à exploser et Hermione pleurait. Comment est-ce que cette salope osait pleurer devant lui, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait trahit ignoblement.

« Harry, s'il te plait, oublie-les. C'est vrai que je leur ai demandé de t'espionner mais seulement dans ton intérêt. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien Voldemort peux être insidieux. Les informations sont la clé de la guerre, Harry. Et comme tu le sais, tu es l'un des principaux acteurs de cette guerre. »

Quelque soit la réaction que le directeur attendait, ce n'était pas le rire hystérique d'Harry. Finalement, à la consternation de tous, il reprit le contrôle de lui-même et rugit.

« Vous êtes un putain de menteur ! » Mac Gonagall fut la première à se levé et dit.

« Mr. Potter, voulez-vous montrer un peu de respect au directeur où lors de votre première journée à l'école vous aurez un mois de retenu. »

Harry tourna sa tête et la regarda directement dans les yeux, il plissa les yeux et dit, « Professeur, c'est incroyable comment vous pouvez vous coller à ce dinosaure et quand on vient vous aider vous fermez les yeux. La boule de graisse baptisée Rogue a traité Griffondor comme de la merde les cinq dernières années où j'ai été à l'école et vous n'avez pas bougé le petit doigt pour lui tenir tête. Il a fait preuve de favoritisme de façon flagrante pour sa maison et vous n'avez rien fait. Vous êtes également aveugle à ce qui se passe, où le directeur vous intimide tellement que vous êtes devenue une directrice de maison inefficace. » cracha-t-il.

Minerva se rassit et regarda Harry comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Harry se tourna vers le directeur et dit à haute voix.

« Combien d'entre vous savent pourquoi vous deviez me garder les deux étés derniers ? Aucun d'entre vous n'a oser poser la question de pourquoi vous gardiez un seul sorcier vivant avec ses proches moldus au milieu du voisinage le plus ennuyeux pour la durée de l'été ? » Harry les regarda chacun à leur tour et continua.

« Vous devez tous être plus stupide que je ne le pensais où alors vous avez été magistralement embobinés par le maître des marionnettes pendant tout ce temps. Et si je vous laissais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez gardé l'été dernier. »

Pendant ce temps, le visage du directeur blanchit et il commençait à paniquer. Ce stupide garçon allait détruire 17 ans de travail acharné. Finalement, il dit. « Harry, je t'interdis de leur dire. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire mon garçon. Tu pourrais bien causer que Voldemort gagne cette guerre si tu leur donnes cette information. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient aussi froids que la glace de l'Antarctique. Il répondit, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas confiance en votre club de piaf ? »

« Harry, j'insiste pour que tu ne le fasses pas. »

« Vous n'avez AUCUN DROIT d'insister ! Vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur, en dépit du fait de combien vous voulez contrôler votre are secrète ! » cracha Harry.

« Harry, je sais que tu es en colère. » essaya Dumbledore.

« Vous ne savez que mentir, voler, et être hypocrite pour faire passer le tout. » fit Harry.

Dumbledore commençait à être en colère maintenant. « Tu fais une erreur Harry ! »

« Hé bien, alors, je ferais mes propres erreurs ! C'est ma vie ! Harry lui tourna le dos, rassemblant son pouvoir.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser m'enfermer de nouveau ! Allez au diable et la guerre avec. Je me battrais parce que si je ne le fais pas, les personnes auxquelles je tiens vraiment mourront ! Vous aviez 15 ans pour me préparer à affronter mon destin. Vous n'avez jamais eu confiance en moi. Putain de vieil homme qui a passé son été a entraîner un groupe qui ne pourrait pas se sortir de situations dangereuses et pendant ce temps, vous me gardiez enfermé dans mon azkaban personnel. Quel logique suivez vous pour celui qui est destiné à battre Voldemort ? »

Molly prit la parole, « Albus, de quoi parle-t-il ? »

Harry en eut assez, « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Né de ceux qui… » quand il eut terminé, tout le monde était choqué. Même le dédain de Rogue avait disparu.

Le visage du directeur était aussi blanc qu'un linge alors qu'il retombait sur sa chaise. Il devait faire quelque chose rapidement, il perdait la bataille d'influence.

« Nous sommes là pour toi, maintenant, Harry. » fit Dumbledore

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! VOUS ALLEZ ENCORE M'ENFERMER POUR LE RESTE DE L'ÉTÉ ! Si vous me gardiez dans l'antre des enfers, je serais plus coopératif une fois que vous auriez offert de me libérer, hein ? Vous avez joué cette carte depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Mes parents ont commis la plus grosse erreur de leur vie en vous faisant confiance. Vous la vouliez probablement hors de votre chemin. Une mère aurait été plus difficile à contrôler, n'est-ce pas. Beaucoup plus facile de contrôler votre arme quand c'est seulement vous qui tirez les ficelles. » Tout le monde regardait Harry en état de choc. Harry décida de continuer.

Dumbledore décida de regagner le contrôle de la situation. « Harry, je ne sais pas avec qui tu étais cet été, mais il est évident que tu t'es égaré. » après ça, il leva sa baguette et jeta un Légiliens. GROSSE ERREUR de sa part.

Ce geste avait simplement fait sortir Harry de ses gonds. Il sentit Dumbledore tenter de traverser ses murs, mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. C'était sa chance d'aller dans la tête du directeur. Il fit ressortir son aura de détraqueur à pleine puissance et concentra toute sa puissance à détruire les murs de Dumbledore. Il mit en marche son attaque virale et se prépara à pousser son cheval de Troie dans son esprit.

En quelques minutes, Dumbledore fut enfermé dans sa lutte contre les effets de la simulation du détraqueur. Harry remarqua son manque de concentration, il chercha un moyen plus facile de pénétrer ces lignes intérieure. Il le trouva en parcourant le même chemin que les pires souvenirs de Dumbledore. Une fois à l'intérieur, il implanta un profond dossier. Il reviendrait plus tard quand il en aurait besoin.

Il commença ensuite à chercher toutes les informations sur lui. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, puisqu'ils avaient discutés de lui, la plupart des pensées le concernant étaient à la surface. Bingo ! Il le trouva. ESPECE DE VIEUX BÂTARD DÉMENT, alors comme ça, je suis votre agneau à sacrifier. Vous allez voir, vieil homme. Maintenant voyons voir comment vous appréciez cela, vous vous rappellerez de cette petite confrontation pendant longtemps.

Vous n'auriez jamais du m'attaquer comme ça vieux bâtard. Harry commença à emplir de son énergie magique l'esprit de Dumbledore. Il attaquait maintenant le directeur sur deux fronts. Son simulacre de détraqueur et la poussée de son énergie dans son esprit. Il était juste en train d'empoisonner son esprit avec son énergie brute.

Il ne laissa pas de souvenirs. Harry se rappela toutefois combien il avait été pénible de nettoyer l'énergie de Voldemort de son esprit. Harry en implanta deux fois plus. Il s'assura de ne pas laisser d'énergie spirituel derrière. Quand il eut terminé, il commença à sortir de son esprit.

Pour tout le monde, il semblait qu'une bataille d'esprit avait été déclarée. Rogue souriait presque, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarqua que Dumbledore criait à l'agonie. Après une soudaine secousse, le directeur se retrouva à genoux, avec les mains entourant les côtés de sa tête. Dumbledore vivait une pure agonie. Rogue allait jeter un sort Harry quand soudainement Harry se leva réintégrant son esprit. Harry respirait profondément, mais ses années d'entraînement en Occlumencie et ses innovations dans les magies de l'esprit étaient payantes.

Harry dit, « Alors vous voulez savoir le pourquoi de cette petit dispute. C'était parce que le directeur voulait encore m'imposer sa volonté. Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné ce duel de volonté ! Dans le processus, j'ai trouvé pourquoi il n'a jamais prit la peine de m'entraîner. » personne ne dit rien donc il continua.

« J'ALLAI ÊTRE SON AGNEAU A SACRIFIER ! Il allait me garder en sécurité jusqu'à que la liaison à Voldemort grandisse au-delà du réparable. De cet manière, quand que combat final viendrait, peu importe qui gagnerait le duel final, nos âmes seraient tellement entrelacées que nous serions morts tous les deux.

La moitié de l'Ordre étaient maintenant sur leurs pieds criant au non-sens. Certains semblaient regarder le directeur avec haine, les autres ne croyaient pas un mot des dires d'Harry. Ne voyant aucun fervent, Harry décida de poursuivre.

« Le directeur n'a jamais eu confiance en moi. Il pensait que Voldemort avait trop d'expérience pour que je puisse le rattraper. Il ne pouvait pas croire que je puisse apprendre suffisamment pour être un adversaire sérieux même si je lui ait déjà fait face cinq fois. » Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des larmes qui couraient sur ses joues.

Il se tourna vers Rogue et cria, « Rogue ! La prochaine fois que vous lécherez les bottes de face de serpent, vous pourrez lui dire qu'il ne récupérera jamais les souvenirs qui lui appartiennent et que j'ai encore. Ces derniers 32 pourcents m'appartiennent. Il ne peux plus passer par le lien, il a été rompu pour toujours. » cracha-t-il.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore retrouva certaines de ses facultés. Où donc ce petit con avait apprit à faire ça, pensait-il. En 150 ans d'expérience, il n'avait jamais vu un esprit protégé comme ça. Il n'avait pas réussit à franchir ses murs, qui étaient redoutables. . Mon dieu, ça devenait la pire journée de sa vie.

Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son arme, et maintenant, la totalité de l'ordre était au courant de ses plans ultimes. L'Ordre du Phénix se consumait ce soir conclut-il Il savait qu'il perdrait quelques membres ce soir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de réparer les dommages.

Harry décida que maintenant la preuve de ce qu'il avançait était nécessaire pour achever l'ordre. Il sortit la lettre de ses parents telle que Gringotts l'avait enregistrée et fit une copie pour chacun. Il voulait leur montrer que Dumbledore avait été contre les volontés de ses parents et avait manipuler son compte et avait volé dans le coffre de la famille Potter.

Il sortit alors ses papiers d'émancipation et en fit une copie pour Dumbledore. Finalement, il jeta les papiers du procès à Dumbledore et dit, « Si vous voulez vous sortir de ces procès, alors vous allez à partir de maintenant me laisser tranquille. Vous n'aurez donc plus à intervenir dans ma vie. Je coupe les liens qui me relient à vous et à votre club de piaf. Je ne veux pas vous parler, ou vous voir concernant n'importe quel autre problème. J'irai dans les classes que je choisirais. Je ne dormirais pas dans les dortoirs. Je viendrai à Poudlard et en repartirai tous les jours. Je suis certains de ne pas pouvoir vous faire confiance concernant ma sécurité donc, je m'en occuperais moi-même. Je vous revois le 1er septembre. »

Il allait partir et se rappela ses horaires de cours. Il les prit et les envoya à Mac Gonagall. Le directeur dit enfin.

« Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Il y a des sorts anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin pour t'empêcher de partir. »

« Pourquoi donc est-ce que je prends la peine d'essayer de sauver le monde magique ? J'ai beaucoup appris cet été, Dumbledore vous m'amusez avec ces limites alors qu'avec la magie rien n'est impossible. Je vais vous montrer.

Harry fit un signe de tête à Rémus qui se leva et dit à Dumbledore qu'il quittait l'Ordre. Plusieurs personnes suivirent et partirent. Rémus vint vers Harry et lui prit le bras gauche. Harry prit son sac de toile et en tira la tête déformé. Beaucoup de gens crièrent et Harry jeta la tête sur la table de la cuisine. Il déclara ensuite.

« C'est ce qui arrive aux traitres qui se mettre en travers de mon chemin ! »

Sans avertissement et sans bruit, Harry transplana avec Rémus hors du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix sous le choc de toutes les personnes présentes.

Voilà, je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyés une review, franchement, j'en reçoit beaucoup et ça me motive beaucoup pour écrire Alors, merci beaucoup à : Flore Jade, Onarluca, clém, Servin, Eileen Ana, Petite Emeraude, NEPHERIA, Patmol, Demencia, white, mo, Midnight, jipi, slipout, zaika, adenoide, o8oAngio8o, Elmisten27, grigri76, RedSkull, ma chtite Shaynna, nakajima, fizban gomf, Lady Morgane Slytherin et Tristan61.

Si je n'ai pas répondu à quelqu'un j'en suis déolée, problèmes de temps ou en train de traduire pour vous poster le chap rapidement


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, voilà le nouveau chap. Comme je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance à mettre en jeu pour la centième review, j'ai cherché ce que je pouvais trouver et j'ai décidé d'envoyer en exclu pour le centième reviewer (avec une adresse mail ou un compte à ffnet sinon je ne peux pas répondre) une extrait du début de ma prochaine fict que je vais bientôt écrire, hé oui après quelques trad, je me mets à l'écriture, quelques personnes m'ont encouragé à m'y mettre et j'ai trouvé une bonne idée. Sinon, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma bêta Titegaya pour le chap précédent, je suppose qu'elle est en vacances donc je lui souhaite de passer de bonnes vacances et d'en profiter.

Le prochain chap que je publierai sera le prochain chap de Stchorlei puis je reviendrai à l'ADSS donc un peu de patience, en attendant vous pouvez aller lire mon autre fict ! ;-) Une autre petite info, le 18 novembre, c'est mon anniversaire, j'aurai 23 ans (23 balais, c'est lourd à porter sur le dos !)

Chapitre 11 : « Poudlard et l'Armée du Scorpion »

**Dans la soirée au 12 Square Grimauld**

Tous le monde sauf les Aurors crièrent et se levèrent de table comme la tête de Kreatur finissait de rouler. Molly fut la première a parler.

« Albus, qu'est ce que signifie tout ceci, Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? Est-ce que toutes ses allégations sont vraies ? » Albus qui maintenant était assis dans son fauteuil essayant de calmer son mal de tête, répondit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Il est évident d'après ce que nous avons vu à sa maison à Privet Drive qu'Harry a été très occupé cet été. D'où viennent ces changements que nous avons pu constater, nous n'en savons rien. Il apparaît qu'Harry nous a tous berné cet été ! » Toujours en colère, Alastor parla le suivant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si surpris par son comportement ? Il semble que le garçon ait de nombreuses raison de nous en vouloir, plus spécialement à vous Albus. Je pense qu'il s'est remarquablement maîtrisé, si c'était moi qui avait découvert ce niveau de trahison, j'aurais laissé un corps derrière moi. » Il regardait Albus pendant qu'il parlait, et tous virent Dumbledore baisser les yeux.

Dumbledore remarqua que personne ne parlait. Il était sûr que dans sa longue vie, il avait vécu de pires nuits, mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'y avait plus d'autres moyens maintenant ; il devait expliquer ses raisonnements et pourquoi il avait prit ces décisions il y a si longtemps. S'il y avait une chance de sauver l'Ordre, c'était le seul moyen. Il savait qu'il allait perdre des gens ce soir. Il avait prit de trop nombreux raccourcis pour que certains des membres les plus respectueux des lois ne comprennent ses actions. Il retrouva finalement sa voix et dit.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont sous le choc ce soir. Avant de tout expliquer en ce qui concerne Harry, vous devez savoir que ce qui été fait l'a été pour le bien du monde sorcier. Cela a toujours été prit en compte dans toutes les décisions concernant Harry. Deuxièmement, vous devez vous rappeler que nous sommes seulement des hommes y compris moi-même. Personne sur terre n'est infaillible. Voilà, cela a commencé il y a 17 ans…etc. Enfin il semble que le destin ait décidé de contrer mes plans. »

Après que Dumbledore eut fini ses explications, Minerva prit la parole. « Albus, vous savez que j'ai toujours eu une grande confiance dans vos décisions. Toutefois, je pense que vous n'avez pas cherché suffisamment de conseils s'agissant d'Harry. J'ai entendu vos explications concernant son expérience et son temps d'entraînement. Cependant, vous ne lui avez jamais donné une chance. Combien d'enfant de 12 ans connaissez vous qui ont tué un Basilic de 60 pieds et ont survécu pour raconter l'histoire ? » Minerva ne s'adressait pas seulement au directeur mais aussi au reste de l'Ordre. Elle continua.

« Avez-vous vu ses résultats aux BUSE ? Il est le deuxième de toutes les académies et a gagné deux médailles. Comment pouvez-vous prétendre qu'il n'est pas assez bon pour être entraîné ? » Hermione faisait la moue et Ron semblait encore plus jaloux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dumbledore les regarda tous et dit.

« J'ai juste basé mes décisions sur ses années antérieures, Minerva. Je suppose que j'aurais du attendre les résultats des BUSE avant de décider de qui entraîner, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Avec votre aide, je dois trouver un moyen de faire revenir Harry vers nous. Il apparait maintenant évident qu'il doit être entraîné fortement et rapidement. J'accepte toutes les suggestions sur comment atteindre cet objectif. »

Tout le monde le regarda et réfléchir à toutes ces informations. Sévérus Rogue brisa le silence. « Cette petit merde a manifestement menti et dupé tout le monde ici. Il a falsifié les documents et a créé une prophétie. Comme son père, il essaye d'attirer l'attention sur lui tout seul. Ce dont il a besoin n'est pas de s'entraîner mais une bonne flagellation. » cracha-t-il. Tous le regardèrent la bouche grande ouverte. Maugrey répondit le premier.

« Ouais, Rogue,, il s'est juste tellement ennuyé cet été qu'il a décidé de trancher la tête de ce sal petit traître responsable de la mort de Sirius. Si j'étais toi, Rogue, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour rester loin du jeune Potter. Si tu sorts de tes gonds et que tu vas le provoquer, tu pourrais trouver ta tête au bout d'une pique sur les grilles de Poudlard. » fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Ces menaces signifient tellement venant d'un psychopathe paranoïaque qui a fait son temps comme Auror il y a longtemps. » cracha Rogue.

Pour un homme de son âge, Maugrey bougea à une vitesse incroyable et avant que quelqu'un ait bougé, Maugrey avait sa baguette sous le menton de Rogue et dit, « Tu veux savoir ce qu'un vieil Auror peut faire, mangemort ! » Chaque Auror présent avait sa baguette pointée vers Rogue.

« Ça suffit ! » beugla Dumbledore. « Nous ne devons pas diviser nos forces maintenant, nous devons faire front ensemble ou nous sommes condamnés. L'ennemi, c'est Voldemort pas les nôtres. »

Rogue et Maugrey s'épiaient mutuellement l'un l'autre. Avec un grognement, Maugrey remit sa baguette dans son étui et revint s'assoir à sa place. Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne le sache, Bill avait regardé Maugrey avec un œil calculateur.

Pendant tout ce temps, Bill était resté silencieux. Il trouvait particulièrement difficile de rester calme et de ne pas envoyer de sorts à ce vieux bâtard. Bill avait déjà vu les preuves montrant l'ampleur de la trahison de Dumbledore, mais ce soir, Harry avait pleinement divulgué les plans du directeur et il les avait confirmé avec ses explications, tout en soulignant qu'il avait agit de cette façon pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

Si Dumbledore pensait qu'il pouvait ramener Harry auprès de lui, il allait vite déchanter. Bill regarda furtivement Fleur et Charlie, et ils exprimaient tous les deux la même chose. Ils avaient pris leurs décisions. Ils étaient entièrement dans le camp d'Harry. Dumbledore essayait juste de sauver son statut et de rattraper ses erreurs. Comme il l'avait convenu avec Harry, il resterait avec l'Ordre et recueillerait des informations pour leur camp.

Bill croyait fermement à la vision d'Harry du monde sorcier. Pendant trop longtemps le status quo avait existé et de nombreuses créatures magiques souffraient et de ces préjugés inutiles. Sa future femme était en partie veela, et ses ancêtres avaient été récemment persécutés. Il voulait un meilleur monde magique pour sa femme et ses futurs enfants. Pour que cela arrive, Voldemort devait disparaître, la Maison des Lords devait être dissoute et le Magenmagot devait être réformé tout comme le ministère. Après cette réunion, Fleur, Charlie et lui allèrent à son appartement pour un débriefing complet. Charlie allait commencer son entraînement avec Harry durant les deux dernières semaines d'août.

Sa plus grande peine était la scission au sein de sa famille. Bill avait déjà remarqué une polarisation vers les camps. Sa mère et son père ne s'éloigneraient jamais de Dumbledore. Bill ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas voir au travers du vieil homme. Il devait savoir ce que les jumeaux pensaient de tout cela. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit, mais de par leur nature, ils ne devaient pas être très heureux avec le vieil homme. Ils devaient beaucoup à Harry, pour ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Bill n'avait aucun doute que, quand les masques tomberaient, ils ne se tiendraient pas avec Dumbledore.

Bill fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit Amélia Bones dire, « Dumbledore, je vous donne officiellement ma démission de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous avons des lois dans notre société pour une raison. Vous avez passé outre beaucoup de nos lois les plus sacrés dans le but de garder sous contrôle un garçon qui ne méritait pas ces manipulations au nom d'une prophétie faite par une des plus grand charlatan de sa profession. Même si vos intentions étaient de sauvegarder le monde magique, la fin ne justifie pas toujours les moyens, Dumbledore. »

Après cela, elle se leva et s'en alla. Hestia Jones, Oscar Mac Grégor, Loraine Tuttle et Emery Stevenson la suivirent. Dumbledore les regarda s'en aller. Avant qu'ils ne puissent partir, Dumbledore dit, « Je suis désolé que vous le preniez de cette façon. J'espère que vous reviendrez. Vos compétences et vos talents sont inestimables pour le camp de la Lumière. S'il vous plait, ne laissez pas les erreurs d'un vieil homme vous empêcher d'œuvrer pour le camp de la Lumière. »

Amélia répondit, « Ne vous inquiétez pas Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas l'intention de cesser le combat. Nous devons simplement trouver un leader plus qualifié. » Après ceci, il transplanèrent tous hors du 12 Square Grimmauld. Molly fut la première à parler.

« De quels droits profèrent-ils de telles accusations ? Il n'y a personne de plus qualifié que vous, Albus, quelque soit ce qui ne va pas avec Harry, nous allons résoudre le problème. » dit-elle avec une absolue conviction. Bill roula simplement des yeux et ne pu croire à tant de naïveté de la part de sa mère.

Dumbledore répondit, « Merci de votre soutiens Molly. En dehors de la situation avec Harry, est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé des informations sur ce sorcier scorpion et pourquoi il était à la maison des Dursley à défendre Harry ? Sévérus, vous étiez un témoin oculaire. Que pouvez-vous nous dire ? »

Sévérus regarda tout le monde avec un air de dédain sur le visage et finalement regarda Dumbledore, « Je n'ai pas pu reconnaître qui il était, directeur. Il portait une robe de bataille avec une capuche qui lui recouvrait à peu près le visage. Je n'ai pu voir aucun des traits de son visage. Quand à ses capacités en combat, c'est une autre histoire. Le combat s'est passé tellement vite, c'était difficile à suivre. Cependant, je peux honnêtement dire qu'il a été parfaitement impitoyable avec les mangemorts. Il a utilisé de la magie noire que je n'avais jamais vu et dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Il est incroyablement puissant, c'est certain. Il semble bouger à la vitesse d'un Vampire. Je n'avais jamais vu un sorcier bouger aussi rapidement lors d'un combat. Enfin, il est mortel avec une épée. J'ai remarqué qu'il utilisait un katana japonais. Il semble aussi versé dans les arts martiaux. Quand à ses liens avec le gamin, seul Potter peut répondre à cette question.

Dumbledore réfléchit aux paroles de Sévérus pendant une minutes et répondit, « Que pense Voldemort du sorcier scorpion ? »

Le visage de Rogue se contorsionna comme s'il était placé sous doloris et il sembla se rappeler quelques souvenirs. Après une minute, Rogue sortit de ses pensées et dit, « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est extrêmement nerveux. Je crois qu'il est effrayé par ce sorcier scorpion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un maître en magie noire. Ses connaissances dépassent tout ce que j'ai jamais vu, et pourtant, il ne reconnaît pas la magie noire de ce sorcier scorpion. Il a perdu pas loin de trente de ses serviteurs à cause de ce sorcier scorpion. Ma meilleure estimation est qu'il a peur de lui. » Tout le monde fut assez surpris de cette analyse.

Dans ses pensées, Sévérus sentait avoir été béni des Dieux deux jours plus tôt. De ne pas avoir été entre le sorcier scorpion et l'oncle de Potter. Il aurait pu être tué. Ils auraient fini par lui fournir une excuse valable pour son incapacité à avoir Potter. Deux doloris avaient été sa punition. Peu plaisant mais certainement mieux que la mort.

Maugrey fut de nouveau le premier à parler, « Au moins, il est agréable de voir quelqu'un sortir la poubelle. Il a plus fait en l'espace de trois semaines que l'ordre tout entier et le ministère réuni. Une chose est sûre, je donnerait toute ma retraite pour voire face de serpent et le sorcier scorpion l'un en face de l'autre. Je parierai que face de serpent connaîtrait un monde de douleur. Vu comme ça va, il sera plus dur pour Voldemort de recruter des mangemorts. » Maugrey fit un énorme sourire en songeant à cette idée.

Tonks répondit, « Je suis d'accord avec Maugrey, le scorpion a seulement visé des mangemorts et semble attaché à les éliminer tous. Quoi qu'il en soit, il aide notre cause. »

Albus fronça les sourcils à ce commentaire puis déclara finalement, « Et si ce scorpion était seulement un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres voulant éliminer la concurrence ? » Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore, sauf Bill, Fleur et Charlie qui roulèrent les yeux.

Enfin, Hermione décida de parler et dit, « Il semble que jusqu'à ce qu'on entre en contact ou qu'on trouve qui est ce sorcier scorpion, ce que nous avons découvert n'est que pure spéculation. Nous emploierions mieux notre temps à nous concentrer sur ce que nous pouvons contrôler et influencer. Nous pourrions peut-être mettre au point notre prochaine stratégie concernant Harry. »

Dumbledore tourna sa tête vers Hermione et sa gaité était quelque peu revenue, même si le martellement dans sa tête ne le laissait toujours pas tranquille. Il décida finalement d'ajourner la réunion jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous pu dormir et qu'ils aient tous les idées plus claires. La soirée avait été assez éprouvante. Enfin, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« L'argument de Miss Granger est parfaitement raisonnable, de toute manière, je ne pense pas que nous arrivions à quoi que ce soit ce soir. Je crois que quelques réflexions sont nécessaires pour établir un plan d'action valable. Je suggère que nous ajournions cette réunion et que l'on se revoie la semaine prochaine. S'il y a pas d'autres questions, je déclare cette réunion terminée. »

A ce moment, Bill avait plissé les yeux, et pensait à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Peut importe ce qu'ils planifieraient. Harry ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fleur et Charlie et leur fit discrètement un signe de tête. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. Après ceci, ils commencèrent tous à partir.

**Plus tôt dans la matinée au Manoir Zabini.**

Blaise regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était seulement 8h30. Pour certaines raisons, il s'était réveillé et décida de lire un peu, et de faire ses préparatifs pour sa sixième année. Il alla dans la spacieuse salle de séjour et s'assit sur son fauteuil favori. Il regarda le feu bleu dans la cheminée et commença à réfléchir sur les évènements de sa 5ième année.

Ombrage et compagnie lui avait vraiment laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Stupide Malfoy, comment ce garçon a-t-il pu être réparti à Serpentard, cela le dépassait. Le garçon se pavanait comme s'il était un putain d'Alexandre le Grand, mais il ne possédait pas la ruse ou le talent magique pour se servir de sa vantardise.

Les serpentards sont ambitieux, calculateur et rusé. Planifier des plans accompagnés de subtils manipulations sont la clé que les véritables membres de la maison de Serpentard aspirent à maîtriser. Ils sont supposés être leurs principales caractéristiques, mais Malfoy semblait n'avoir hérité d'aucune d'entre elles. Le garçon télégraphiait ses plans comme s'il était le possesseur d'un gigantesque néon. Agir dans l'ombre ne semblait pas faire parti de ses objectifs. Il ne cessait de chercher Potter et les griffondors. Ce qui finissait presque toujours par sa défaite.

La maison de Serpentard touchait vraiment le fond en ce qui concernait la réserve de talent pour son année. Théo Nott était l'exception. Ne parlons pas de Crabbe et Goyle, qui partagent dans le meilleur des cas deux neurones à eux deux. Toute personne dont le vocabulaire est composé principalement de grognements n'est pas vraiment un gage de qualité. Puis nous avons Parkinson et Bullstrode qui suivent Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle comme un groupe de sycophante. Blaise ne pouvait imaginer un mariage arrangé avec l'une d'entre elle. Il aurait à prendre une potion de sommeil profond pour y échapper. Ensuite, il y avait Daphnée Greengrass et Alicia Mac Nair qui n'étaient vraiment personne. Elles étaient transparentes pour des soi-disant sang-pures.

Blaise commençait à penser qu'il avait un sérieux problème avec le mantra je suis un sang-pur. Granger était une sorcière née-de-moldus mais elle était en haut de l'échelle intellectuelle de l'école aussi bien qu'elle était une puissante sorcière. Elle était certainement bien plus puissante que beaucoup de soi-disant sang-purs. La même question lui revenait toujours à l'esprit. Blaise se demandait toujours quelle bannière suivre. La plupart des Zabini restaient simplement neutres et ne se préoccupaient pas de ces factions idiotes qui luttent actuellement pour le pouvoir. Dumbledore était un égo-maniaque manipulateur. Il voulait le status quo tout comme l'actuel ministère. Le ministère lui-même était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'actuel ministre était un imbécile. Tant d'anciennes traditions sorcières avaient été interdites sous son mandat. Tout personne avec un minimum de pouvoir était suspectée de devenir un sorcier maléfique. S'ils en avaient le pouvoir, les seuls sorts autorisés à être lancés auraient été le lumos et le stupéfix.

L'autre côté ne valait pas mieux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un mégalomaniaque qui aimait torturer ses partisans autant que les moldus. Il voulait juste le pouvoir pour le pouvoir. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire un monde meilleur. N'oublions pas qu'un bébé d'un an l'avait déjà défait. Certes, Potter n'était en aucune façon un sorcier ordinaire. Il la moitié des histoires sur lui était vrai, alors il pourrait être l'un des plus puissants sorciers à fréquenter Poudlard depuis Dumbledore. Il avait apparemment fait face 5 fois à Voldemort, avec le dernier incident au département des mystères. Potter et son groupe de défense clandestin avaient été responsables de la capture de douze mangemorts. Si un groupe d'étudiants pouvait faire cela aux forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que dire du maniaque lui-même. Blaise pensait que suivre ce barbare n'était pas une option. Peut-être la meilleure stratégie était-elle de rester neutre pour le moment.

Blaise sortit de ses pensées et regarda machinalement la tapisserie de famille quand il son regard se posa sur sa famille directe, et quelque chose attira son regard qui l'incita à se lever du fauteuil en hâte. Il alla plus près de la tapisserie et un nom se grava dans son esprit. Blaise laissa tomber son verre de jus d'orange par terre et cria « Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

A ce moment-là, toute la maison était réveillée et toute se famille descendit dans la salle de séjour pour voir pourquoi Blaise criait de tous ses poumons. Son père, Michael Zabini fut le premier à arriver, sa baguette sortie et dit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » beugla son père. Blaise désigna tout simplement la tapisserie de famille où était le nom de Xiana. Son père suivit la direction qu'il lui montrait et ce qu'il vit le désorienta complètement. Il réussit finalement à dire.

« Dans quoi, au nom de Merlin, ta sœur s'est elle encore fourrée ? » A ce moment-là, la sœur de Blaise, Brianna et sa mère Xenna les avaient rejoints. Sa mère fut la première à retrouver son sang froid. Elle parla la première.

« Pourquoi cris-tu comme une Banshee en chaleur ? » Son père répondit à la question.

« Notre fille aînée s'est apparemment mariée avec Harry James Potter. » La mâchoire de sa mère tomba à terre et les sourcils de sa sœur jumelle se confondaient avec ses cheveux. A ce moment, tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, essayant de comprendre les évènements qui avaient secoués leur famille au cœur. A ce moment, la cheminée principale fit apparaître de grandes flammes vertes et la tête de Xiana apparut.

Xiana essayait de faire un appel par poudre de cheminette pour voir si elle pouvait parler à sa mère en premier. Au fond, elle savait que ses parents seraient choqués. Pas seulement parce qu'elle ne les avait pas consultés dans le choix de son mari mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait invité aucun d'entre eux à son mariage. Xiana passa l'appel et rencontra sa mère. En regardant, elle trouva toute sa famille dans la salle de séjour. C'était inhabituel aussi tôt le matin et la plupart d'entre eux aurait du dormir. En voyant sa fille, Xenna Zabini prit l'appel et dit.

« Ma chérie, c'est si bon de te voir. Nous étions tous entrain de regarder la tapisserie de famille et avons remarqué des choses très étranges te concernant, en fait. Je me demande si tu prévoyais de nous rendre visite. Nous serions très heureux que tu viennes et que nous discutions. Je sais que tu es toujours en colère, mais nous voulons seulement te parler. » Xiana réfléchit aux paroles de sa mère et répondit finalement.

« Je viendrai vous voir à 13h00 cet après-midi. Il y a beaucoup de choses à discuter. Je peux bien me disputer avec toi, mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime. » Après ces mots, ils se séparèrent jusqu'à l'heure indiquée.

En attendant, le reste de la famille Zabini était encore en était de choc essayant de comprendre comment une Zabini pouvait être mariée à un Potter. Un membre de la famille qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées était le chef de la famille Zabini. Michael Zabini était un serpentard et par définition apprenait de ses erreurs passées. Seul un imbécile ne tirait pas des leçons de ses erreurs passées. Il avait déjà perdu un fils à cause de sa stupidité et maintenant, il était sur le point de répéter la même erreur avec sa fille aînée. Chaque jour depuis la mort de Xoran, il se blâmait pour ce malheureux évènement. Il s'était déjà brouillé avec sa fille aînée, il ferait tout en son pouvoir éviter de la voir s'en aller de nouveau.

Michael manqua les regards interrogatifs de sa famille comme il s'occupait de trier ses propres sentiments concernant le mariage de sa fille aînée avec le garçon-qui-a-survécu. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas de réelles objections à ce qu'elle soit mariée avec Harry Potter. Harry Potter était plus que capable financièrement de prendre soin de sa fille. Il y avait aussi le fait indéniable que le jeune homme avait une grande puissance magique. Harry Potter, avait tenu tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres plus de fois que personne d'encore vivant dans le monde magique. Personne n'avait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres autant de fois et vivait encore pour le raconter. Le seul défaut qu'il trouvait chez ce jeune homme était qu'il était trop proche de Dumbledore à son goût. Dumbledore n'était pas une personne qui lui inspirait confiance.

Michael allait attendre et entendre ce que sa fille avait à dire. Il décida d'arrêter d'argumenter et dit, « D'accord, tout le monde, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Nous aurons des réponses quand Xiana arrivera à l'heure fixée. Jusque-là, allons prendre le petit déjeuner et reprenons le cours normal de nos activités. » Tout le monde acquiesça et s'en alla s'occuper de ses affaires.

A 13h00, tous les membres de la famille Zabini étaient assis dans la salle de séjour regardant la cheminée. Soudainement, il y eut de grandes flammes vertes et Xiana Zabini sortit rapidement de la cheminée. Blaise remarqua qu'elle portait ce qui semblait être une robe à capuche gris anthracite en peau de basilic. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules et elle apparaissait royale. Blaise fut le premier à remarquer le sang froid et la confiance qu'elle affichait. Son attitude était très différente de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu aux funérailles de son frère aîné. Xiana semblait radieuse. Blaise jeta un regard furtif à son père et remarqua que lui aussi était plongé dans des pensées.

Au moment ou Xiana sortit de la cheminée, ses parents marchèrent vers elle et lui donnèrent une accolade. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais elle se réjouissait que ses parents l'accueillent avec autant de chaleur. Les Zabini n'étaient pas connus pour être très démonstratifs envers leur famille quand il s'agissait d'émotions, mais maintenant, il semblait qu'elle leur avait réellement manqué. Xiana fut la première à briser la glace.

« Mère, Père, c'est bon de vous voir de nouveau. » Elle se tourna vers ses frères et sœurs et se retrouva dans leurs bras. Ils restèrent là pendant une minute jusqu'à ce que sa mère la prenne par les épaules et la fit tourner. Sa mère était maintenant ferme dans son étreinte. Finalement, sa mère Xenna réussit à dire.

« Ma chérie, c'est bon de te revoir. J'étais malade d'inquiétude pour toi. » Sa mère la regardait un pli sévère à sa bouche. Xiana savait qu'elle avait inquiété ses deux parents par son manque de correspondance, mais elle estimait également que le temps passé séparément avait été bénéfique. Finalement, elle retrouva sa voix et fit.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir tous inquiété, mais après la mort de Xoran, j'avais besoin de temps seule. Je peux voir sur tous vos visages que vous avez beaucoup de questions dont vous voulez les réponses. Je sais maintenant que vous avez tous été alerté de mon nouveau statut en regardant la tapisserie de famille. Je veux que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas ici pour demander pardon pour mon nouveau statut. Je répondrai à vos questions autant que je le pourrai. » Xiana regarda sa famille et remarqua qu'ils attendaient tous qu'elle continue.

« Je peux voir sur vos visage que vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis maintenant une Potter. Bien, avant de me juger, vous devez savoir qui il est réellement, et ce qu'il signifie pour moi. » Son frère Blaise fut le premier à parler.

« Xiana, je ne peux pas imaginer que tu saches qui est Potter, mais moi, oui. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une marionnette de Dumbledore. Je le connais depuis 5 ans maintenant et je sais qu'il ne réfléchit pas par lui-même. Il est un putain de golden-boy et l'outil de Dumbledore ? » cracha-t-il.

Xiana regarda son frère ave ses yeux de saphir brûlant et il sembla tressaillir sous son regard Elle retrouva finalement sa voix. « Blaise, je connais Harry depuis bien plus longtemps que quelques semaines. Je veux que vous compreniez d'où je viens et pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. » Xiana regarda sa mère et dit.

« Mère, je veux que vous compreniez tous ce qui m'est arrivé cet été, mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de la pensine de la famille. Pouvez-vous aller chercher la pensine, s'il-vous-plait. ». Sa mère la regarda dans les yeux et put presque voir l'insistance de sa fille. Xenna se leva immédiatement et alla chercher la pensine de la famille. Quand elle revint, elle déposa l'objet devant sa fille.

Xiana regarda sa famille et dit, « Je sais que vous avez entendu parler du nom des Potter et avez toute ces idées préconçues mais je tiens à mettre les choses au clair. Je suis sûr que vous avez suivi le journal et avez entendu parlé du sorcier scorpion. Une fois que vous aurez vu mes souvenirs, et ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti, vous comprendrez. Avant que je ne vous montre quelque chose, j'ai besoin que vous prêtiez tous un serment de sorcier que vous ne révélerez rien de ce que vous allez voir à personne en dehors de la famille. Si vous n'acceptez pas, je partirai pour toujours. »

Xenna regarda sa fille et sut qu'elle disait la vérité. Ils avaient tout à perdre aujourd'hui. Xenna regarda le reste de sa famille et remarqua le choc sur leurs visages. Elle savait ce qui était en cause. N'importe qui brisant un serment de sorcier devenait instantanément un crackmol. Sa demande était le plus contraignant des contrats sorciers. Le respect de sa fille pour sa famille était en jeu ici et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de répéter les évènements qui ont conduit à la mort de son fils. Elle retrouva finalement sa voix et dit.

« Moi, Xenna Zabini, je jure sur mon sang que je ne révèlerais jamais ce qui me sera montré. » Le reste de la famille suivit. Xiana fut satisfaite de leur serment. Elle posa sa baguette contre sa tempe et sortit un large ruban argenté de son esprit, et le laissa flotter dans la pensine. Elle recommença la procédure six autres fois. Elle dit à sa famille d'aller dedans et quand ils auraient terminés, elle répondrait à toutes leurs questions. Après environ quarante cinq minutes, ses proches commencèrent à revenir de leur voyage dans la pensine.

Blaise avait l'air d'avoir couru un marathon de vingt milles, sa sœur avait le regard le plus calculateur qu'elle ait jamais eu, et ses parents semblaient complètement choqués. Son père fut le premier à se reprendre.

Xenna regardait les yeux de sa fille et retrouva finalement sa voix et dot. « Je voudrai juste que tu sache que je n'ai aucune rancune envers votre union. Je sais que tu as été terriblement blessée quand ton frère a été tué. Le destin est intervenu au nom de votre amour. Je ne connais pas Harry donc je ne peux pas commenter son caractère. Cependant, j'ai confiance en ton jugement, et ce sera suffisant pour le moment. »

Xiana prit un moment pour regarder le reste de sa famille et remarqua des regards de désarroi, de peur et de respect. Son regard rencontra finalement celui de son père. Au même moment, il chercha son regard et trouva les yeux de sa fille, qui étaient si semblable à celle de sa mère. Après quelques secondes, il se redressa et sourit à sa fille.

Michael Zabini était beaucoup de choses mais il n'était pas fou. Il s'était rendu compte dans ses souvenirs combien elle aimait son mari. Michael devait admettre que l'héritier des Potter était à peu près ce qu'il voulait comme gendre. Il était courageux, loyal, et de toute évidence la ruse impitoyable d'un véritable serpentard. Michael avait aussi compris que le jeune Potter n'avait pas réellement 16 ans. A cause de sa formation, il approchait des 20 ans. Dans les souvenirs de Xiana, il avait été le témoin de la bataille en France. Michael était assez choqué de voir comment son nouveau gendre avait traité les larbins du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La férocité des attaques d'Harry et la magie noire qu'il utilisait, le convainquirent qu'une véritable scission s'était produite entre Dumbledore et lui. Le supposé leader de la lumière ne penserait jamais à ce type de magie. Son nouveau gendre n'étaitlje pion de personne. Il semblait qu'un nouveau front s'était ouvert dans la guerre.

Michael savait également d'après les souvenirs de sa fille qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de magie noire. Michael savait que la connaissance était la base de la puissance et de la protection. Harry était clairement versé dans la magie noire et les autres arts magiques. Il voulait qu'Harry entraîne Blaise et Brianna. S'ils avaient besoin d'un serment de loyauté, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait une autre demande à faire à sa fille avant de donner sa bénédiction. Il remarqua que le reste de sa famille attendait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Xiana, avant que je ne donne ma bénédiction à votre union, peux-on être témoin de votre cérémonie de mariage ? » fit Michael.

Quelque soit ce que Xiana avait attendu de son père, ce n'était pas ça. Il était calme, froid et recueilli. Elle remarqua aussi un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas déçu finalement, après tout. Elle décida de leur montrer la cérémonie de son mariage. Elle savait qu'elle s'était persuadée qu'ils ne méritaient pas de prendre part à la cérémonie de son mariage, néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir la cérémonie. Elle regarda sa mère et remarqua un regard très angoissé sur son visage. Un coup d'œil à ses frères et sœurs et elle reconnu le même regard dans leurs yeux. Elle prit finalement sa baguette et sortit ses souvenirs de cette soirée. Quand elle eut terminé, elle dit.

« Je crois que vous devriez aussi trouver cela très intéressant. » dit-elle un sourire amusé sur son visage.

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la pensine et, à trois, ils touchèrent la brume argentée et entrèrent dans ses souvenirs. Après environ 30 minutes, ils furent tous de retour et remarquèrent que la mère et la fille pleuraient. Son père et son jeune frère avaient une lueur de fierté dans leurs yeux. A son choc, sa mère qui était toujours froide et réservée se précipita vers elle et la prit dans une étreinte pleine de fierté. A sa grande surprise, sa sœur fut la suivante puis son père et son frère. Son père dit finalement.

« Xiana, je te donne ma bénédiction. Je pense qu'Harry fera une addition plus qu'honorable à la famille Zabini. » Il avait un large sourire. Xiana put enfin lâcher les larmes qu'elle avait retenues. Elle avait tellement souhaité que sa famille accepte Harry. Sa mère fut la première à parler.

« Ma chérie, ta cérémonie était magnifique. Tu as dupé le ministère et ses stupides décrets. Ces salauds tuent lentement nos rituels les plus sacrés. Pour une fois, je suis ravie que tu sois allée contre les décrets et vénères les anciennes traditions. Les ancêtres seraient fiers. »

Son frère cadet parla ensuite, « Xiana, penses-tu que Harry reviendra à Poudlard ? Malfoy et son gang ont planifiés quelque chose pour lui. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais ce stupide Malfoy s'est vanté à quiconque l'écoutait qu'il allait remettre Harry à sa place. »

Xiana se tourna vers son frère et lui fit une grimace méchante, « Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, c'est Malfoy qui va avoir une surprise. La raison pour laquelle Harry va retourner à Poudlard, est de trouver quelques alliés qui seraient disposés à faire partie de son armée qui lutteraient contre Voldemort puis Dumbledore et le ministère. Harry croit que le moment est venu pour de grands changements dans le monde magique. Il méprise les préjugés aveugles et les dogmes qui imprègnent le monde. Il va faire de grands changements, crois moi. »

Blaise écouta sa sœur et réfléchit. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit « Xiana, je veux que tu saches que je considère maintenant Harry comme faisant parti de la famille. Bien que je n'ai jamais pris le temps de faire sa connaissance avant, il doit savoir que ses arrières sont assurés dans la maison de Serpentard. En conséquence, je fais solennellement un serment de sorcier que je ne trahirais jamais Harry et me battrais de son côté quand le temps viendra. »

Xiana était surprise mais heureuse que son jeune frère fasse cela. Elle savait qu'un serment de sorcier était le type de contrat le plus contraignant. Elle se rapprocha de son frère et lui donna une accolade. A ce moment, sa sœur parla.

« Xiana, à l'évidence, je ne connais pas Harry. Mais comme l'a dit Blaise, il est de la famille maintenant, et donc je prêterais aussi le serment. Je vais très probablement être répartie dans la maison de serpentard cette année, et avec cette guerre qui approche, il est impératif que la famille se serre les coudes. Je vais prêter ce serment mais je voudrais que tu parles à Harry et que tu lui demandes s'il peut aussi nous entraîner en magie noire. »

Xiana répondit, « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry et moi avons déjà prévu cela si vous deux vouliez vous joindre à nous. Et si vous veniez tous dans ma nouvelle maison comme ça vous pourrez faire la connaissance d'Harry. Nous allons faire un festin. Vous allez aussi rencontrer Rémus Lupin, le dernier lien d'Harry avec ses parents. Il est très attaché à lui. Il était un Maraudeur. Je vous laisserais un portoloin qui s'activera samedi prochain. Nous avons de nombreuses choses à mettre au point. Père, je crois qu'Harry voudrait te consulter sur les affaires du Magenmagot. »

Son père répondit, « Je serai ravi d'offrir toutes l'assistance et les informations dont il a besoin. »

« Merci. » fit-elle doucement. Elle s'avança vers son père et l'embrassa sur les joues.

A sa surprise, ses parents firent aussi le serment de sorcier de ne pas trahir et de se battre de leur côté quand le temps viendrait. Après cela, Xiana se leva et repris tous ses souvenirs de la pensine familiale. Elle sortit ensuite une bague noire incrustée de diamants noirs. Elle la donna à son père. Elle leur dit que c'était un portoloin qui les emmènerait au château Potter. Cela fini, elle sortit sa baguette et tapa sa bague de mariage, elle disparut instantanément sans un bruit, à la surprise de sa famille.

Blaise avait remarqué la baguette de sa sœur et se demanda où elle l'avait eu. Elle était magnifique. Blaise regarda son père et il pouvait dire qu'il pensait la même chose.

Ce soir-là, de retour au manoir Potter, Xiana s'assit dehors sur le belvédère à profiter de la douceur de l'air du soir. Le belvédère surplombant la mer était devenu son lieu favori où venir se relaxer. Elle réfléchit sur sa rencontre avec sa famille et était très heureuse qu'ils aient donné leur bénédiction pour son union avec Harry. Au fond, sa famille lui avait manqué, et était ravie qu'ils soient de retour dans sa vie. Ils avaient de toute évidence été choqués d'apprendre la vérité sur Harry Potter. Elle avait pu voir le respect que son père portait maintenant à Harry. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie quand elle vit son mari transplaner avec Rémus Lupin.

Xiana avait appris ce qu'il fallait à propos de Rémus durant une de leurs séances de partage des souvenirs. Avant l'union, le futur époux et la future épouse étaient encouragés à partager leurs souvenirs les plus intimes. Cela contribuait à forger un lien étroit dès le début de l'union. Elle savait que Rémus Lupin avait été un des meilleurs amis du père d'Harry. Elle savait également que Lupin comptait beaucoup pour lui. Harry le considérait de sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas faire moins.

Harry et Rémus avaient transplanés sur le terrain à l'ouest du château. Rémus fut prompt à récupérer et jeta un coup d'œil à la demeure ancestrale d'Harry pour la première fois de sa vie. James ne l'avait jamais mentionné. Il n'avait probablement jamais su qu'il existait. Sa première impression fut de l'émerveillement. L'endroit était gigantesque. Le terrain avait de magnifiques arbres et un joli bassin avec une petite cascade. Les arbres d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir étaient du houx, des saules et des chênes rouges. Il y avait beaucoup de parterres de fleurs encadrant des chemins. Il vit Harry se retourner et Rémus se retourna aussi pour voir ce qui arrivait quand il vit une personne qui s'approchait. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux noirs soyeux qui cascadaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait les plus surprenants yeux bleus saphir qu'il avait jamais vu. Elle était très belle pensa Rémus.

Rémus reconnu immédiatement la personne qui s'approchait d'eux. Il se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Je suis désolé Harry, mais même tes souvenirs ne lui rendent pas justice. Je dois dire, louveteau, que tu as bon gout en matière de femme. »

Harry regarda Rémus avec un grand sourire sur le visage et dit, « Je suis d'accord avec toi, Moony. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voit en moi, mais j'ai eu de la chance de toute façon. Peut-être est-ce une façon du destin de se faire pardonner pour les 16 dernières années de merde de ma vie. »

Xiana arriva près d'eux et Harry la saisit dans une étreinte féroce et un baiser passionné. Ils rompirent leur étreinte et Xiana sourit à Rémus et dit, « Bienvenue à la maison, Rémus. » Elle alla ensuite vers Rémus et lui donna une accolade et un baiser sur la joue.

A ce moment, Rémus eut les larmes aux yeux. Il répondit à son accolade. Il pouvait voir qu'elle l'acceptait totalement. Il dit, « C'est bon de trouver enfin une maison. »

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Rémus et fit écho aux sentiments de sa femme, « Rémus, tu fais partie de la famille. C'est ta maison. J'ai crée un endroit spécial dans le château pour toi pour tes transformations. Cet endroit est plus sûr que Poudlard, crois moi. » Rémus regarda Harry les yeux dans le vague.

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de penser que même s'il avait beaucoup perdu plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait gagné beaucoup plus. Il était de retour avec son louveteau, il était dans un endroit sûr qu'il pouvait appeler sa maison, et mieux que tout, il ne dépendrait plus de ces putains de bons à rien de l'Ordre du Phénix. De quels droits utilisaient-ils le Phénix comme symbole ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry, et comment Dumbledore avait sacrifié le fils de James et Lily pour le soit disant bien de la communauté sorcière. Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont ils avaient traités Harry. La prochaine fois qu'il les verrait, ils devraient payer.

Ils retournèrent tous au château pour discuter et prendre des notes. Harry fut plus qu'heureux d'entendre la façon dont sa belle famille avait accepté son union avec Xiana. Toute sa famille était désireuse de lui parler et de s'entraîner. Il n'aurait pas de mal à avoir plus d'alliés. Xiana avait arrangé une visite de sa famille pour le samedi suivant. Le fait que les Zabini étaient une famille de sang-purs bien connus et qu'ils avaient un vaste réseau de connaissances au ministère contribuerait dans une large mesure à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du Magenmagot. Voldemort n'était que le début de ce qu'il pensait devoir fait. Quand Voldemort serait finalement mis hors jeu, alors il porterait son attention sur les reste des institutions sorcières. De réels changements étaient nécessaires et il ferait tout son possible pour que cela arrive.

Quand ils arrivèrent au château, Harry et Xiana décidèrent de faire faire le tour à Rémus et de lui montrer sa chambre. Rémus, pour sa part, ne pouvait pas croire à la beauté du château. Les bois, les tuiles et les marbres étaient exquis. La bibliothèque des Potter était immense. Tout était chaleureux et accueillant. Sa propre chambre avait sa propre salle de bain et une petite bibliothèque avec un bureau. Rémus ne pouvait concevoir que tout cela était pour lui. Ils allèrent visiter les cachots et il vit la pièce pour ses transformations. Elle était bien conçue et très confortable. Rémus était très content. Quand ils eurent fini le tour du château, Harry décida de lui montrer le Manoir de sa malle. Ils retournèrent sur les terres du château et allèrent sur les rives du lac où se trouvait la malle. Rémus se rappela avoir vu cette malle dans les souvenirs d'Harry au Square Grimmauld et il savait que c'était un exemplaire unique.

Quand ils atteignirent l'intérieur de la malle, Rémus fut stupéfait, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'Harry avait fait. Voyant le visage de Rémus, Harry alla chercher son livre de construction et lui montra la théorie et comment il avait créé un espace de vie si grand dans une malle. Après avoir été persuadé par le manuel d'Harry, Rémus ne réussissait tout simplement pas à former une phrase cohérente pour le moment. Il décida de lui montrer toute sa malle et de lui montrer la salle où il gardait l'œil d'Odin. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils revinrent au château ou un dîner tardif les attendait. De nouveau, Dobby et Winky s'étaient surpassés.

Quand ils eurent terminé le dîner, ils se retirèrent dans la salle de séjour pour panifier des sessions d'entraînement, et comment ils allaient recruter à Poudlard. Harry mit Rémus au courant de l'ensemble de la formation prévue. Il lui dit ses plans sur comment il allait prendre part à la lutte contre Voldemort, et sur comment il prévoyait de restructurer complètement l'ensemble du Magenmagot et du ministère. Il expliqua qu'il souhaitait revenir sur l'achat des terres des moldus et construire plus d'enclaves magiques pour toutes les créatures magiques.

Rémus s'assit et écouta tout ce qu'Harry avait à dire. Il était très impressionné par le niveau de détails qu'il avait mit dans ses plans. Enfin, Harry lui demanda de regarder ses plans et de voir s'ils pouvaient être améliorés. Rémus n'avait pas seulement une maison, mais il avait un travail qui serait essentiel à la réforme. Rémus retrouva sa voix et dit.

« Harry, je serai honoré de faire parti de ton équipe. Je vais tout passer en revue et détailler où c'est nécessaire. Je promets de ne rien laisser au hasard. » Harry regarda Rémus avec un grand sourire et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Le jour suivant, ils se réveillèrent tous tard et complètement reposés. Harry dit à Xiana et Rémus qu'il allait faire quelques courses. Il avait des arrêts spécifiques à faire et une fois que ce serait fait, il se concentrerait sur l'entraînement de ses nouveaux généraux. Il dit à Rémus de prendre son temps et de se familiariser avec sa nouvelle maison. Xiana avait quelques courses à faire de son côté. Elle dit à Harry qu'elle irait à Londres faire un peu de shopping. Harry ne trouva pas ça bizarre, et lui dit qu'il la verrait plus tard au dîner. Après ceci, ils partirent tous s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Harry décida d'aller en premier au Chemin de Travers, il devait aller voir Mr Ollivander et tenir une promesse. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien mit ses robes de bataille en peau de basilic et juta un sort d'illusion dessus qui faisait disparaître le scorpion. Puis, Harry jeta le même sort sur son visage. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de rencontrer des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il les avait assez vu pour le moment. Quand il se fut dissimulé, il transplana sur le Chemin de Travers. Il le fit sans un bruit et se dirigea vers a boutique d'Ollivander.

En vingt minutes, il atteignit le magasin de baguette d'Ollivander. Il monta le petit escalier et ouvrit la porte. Il s'avança à l'intérieur et remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Ollivander l'étudiait depuis un coin de son magasin. Fidèle à son habitude, après 5 minutes d'attente dans la magasin poussiéreux, Ollivander se montra. Ollivander regarda avec attention l'étranger, et finalement, avec un sourire sur le visage, dit.

« Ah, Mr Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? Je suis certain que votre baguette fonctionne correctement. »

Harry eut une regard choqué en premier lieu d'avoir été reconnu si rapidement. Le choc disparut toutefois rapidement et Harry décida de jouer le jeu correctement.

Harry répondit, « Oui, Mr Ollivander, ma vieille baguette est plus que parfaite, cependant, je vous ai promis que je reviendrai quand je serai en mesure d'élaborer une autre baguette. Alors, voilà, je suis prêt à tenir la promesse que je vous ai faite. » Sur ces mots, Harry sortit sa nouvelle baguette et la posa sur l'établi d'Ollivander.

Harry mit également en garde Ollivander de regarder sa baguette mais de ne pas la prendre, en raison du puissant sort de reconnaissance qu'il avait jeté sur la baguette. Il lui dit que s'il la prenait, il ressentirait l'équivalant d'un sort de doloris.

Ollivander regarda Harry avec un sourire sur le visage et s'approcha de son établi. Il vit immédiatement que la baguette n'était comme aucune autre qu'il avait déjà vu. Une chose était sûr, Ollivander pensait qu'il était un artisan de premier ordre. Ce qu'il avait devant lui était rien de moins qu'une œuvre d'art. Il regarda lus étroitement et détermina que la baguette elle-même était faite avec un certain type de métal. Comment au nom de Merlin ceci était-il possible ? Toute la théorie qu'il connaissait sur la concentration de magie disait que seul le bois fonctionnait correctement. Finalement, après environ cinq minutes de réflexion, il regarda les insondables yeux vers de Potter et dit.

« Mr Potter, vous m'avez bluffé, je ne peux pas sur ma vie imaginer ce qu'est cette baguette, ou comment elle fonctionne. Pouvez-vous, s'il-vous-plait m'en expliquer le fonctionnement et la conception ? »

Harry écouta Ollivander et résista à l'envie de rire à haute voix. Non, supposa-t-il, un vieux sorcier imprégné des anciennes théories magiques comme Ollivander ne pouvait avoir aucune idée du fonctionnement de sa nouvelle baguette, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il décida finalement d'avoir pitié du vieux fabricant de baguette et sortit un morceau de Naquadah, et la donna à Ollivander qui la prit et analysa visuellement le matériau. Harry remarqua la confusion d'Ollivander, et décida de lui expliquer.

Harry dit, « Ce que vous regardez là est le matériau de base de la technologie de ma nouvelle baguette. Je suis certain que durant votre apprentissage vous devez avoir entendu parler de votre ancêtre Marcel Ollivander et de sa théorie sur la fabrication des baguettes magiques ? »

Ollivander répondit « Je crois me souvenir d'avoir lu quelque chose à propos de ses théories, mais je vous assure qu'elles se sont révélées fausses. »

Harry répondit « Je vous assure que ces théories étaient justes. Avant que je vous montre comment fonctionne ma nouvelle baguette, je dois vous demander un serment de sorcier comme quoi vous ne révèlerez pas cette information à quiconque. Je ne cherche pas à être grossier, monsieur, je dois simplement être extrêmement prudent vis-à-vis des personnes avec lesquelles je partage cette information. »

Ollivander sourit, rajusta ses lunettes et répondit, « Mr Potter, pour une information comme celle-ci, je suis prêt à faire à peu prêt n'importe quoi. Je vais prêter serment. » Après ceci, Ollivander prêta le serment magique. Quand il eut terminé, Ollivander se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda de continuer.

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait et répondit, « Ah, mon cher Mr Ollivander, je peux vous assurer que votre ancêtre avait entièrement raison. Si vous aviez une pièce de démonstration, je voudrai vous montrer les résultats de ses théories. La raison pour laquelle ça n'avait jamais marché c'est que personnes n'avait les moyens de suivre parfaitement ses instructions. Sa théorie déclare que si UN sorcier ou UNE sorcière réussissait à charger complètement des cristaux avec leur énergie magique brute, alors les cristaux agiraient comme une puissante lentille de concentration qui serait compatible à cent pourcent avec l'énergie magique du sorcier ou de la sorcière. Le matériau que vous avez dans les mains rend possible de charger complètement les cristaux car il agit comme un amplificateur d'énergie magique. »

Ollivander amena Harry à sa salle de test. Au nord est, il y avait un mur de grandit de 10 x 5 x 2 pour tester les sorts. Harry sortit sa baguette et lui expliqua étape par étape comment il avait fabriqué sa nouvelle baguette. Il lui dit alors qu'il allait utiliser sa pleine puissance dans un sort de réducto. Il se positionna à environ 20 pieds de la cible. Il se concentra et dit Réducto. Immédiatement, le sort sortit de sa baguette amplifié une centaine de fois et heurta la cible Le mur avait été complètement anéanti. Un sort normal aurait simplement provoqué un petit trou dans le mur.

Pour sa part, Ollivander resta planté debout la bouche grande ouverte. Dire qu'Ollivander était choqué serait l'euphémisme de l'année. Quand il regarda les décombres de ce qui avait été son mur, il sauta partout comme si le père Noël était passé en avance. Il se calma finalement et se tourna vers Harry

Ollivander dit « Vous rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit la première fois que vous êtes venu dans ma boutique ? Je vous avais dit que nous pourrions attendre de grandes choses de vous. Il semble que vous soyez sur le bon chemin pour accomplir ses espérances. Cette découverte sur la fabrication des baguettes magiques peut facilement vous rapporter un Ordre de Merlin de troisième classe. Je voulais vous demander si vous m'autoriseriez à fabriquer ce type de baguette. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et dit, « Mon cher Mr Ollivander, je vous autoriserai à fabriquer ce type de baguette mais seulement pour un groupe particulier de personne de mon choix. Vous comprenez qu'avec le retour de Voldemort, j'ai besoin de tous les avantages que je peux avoir. Je promets que vous aurez une clientèle significative. A cause des runes de sang impliquées dans le processus de fabrication, elles doivent être activées lors de la pleine lune. Je fournirai le matériau et le lieu de fabrication. Je vous donnerai 20 Gallions par baguette magique fabriquée. Quand la guerre sera terminée, je pense vous céder le procédé de fabrication pour que vous fabriquiez autant de baguettes que vous voulez. Bien sur le matériau principal est difficile à obtenir et je vais devoir vous le fournir, moyennant une certaine somme. Est-ce que cet arrangement vous convient ? »

Ollivander eut de nouveau un vertige, « L'arrangement est plus que juste, Mr Potter. J'accepte de fabriquer des baguettes à ceux que vous jugez dignes et j'utiliserai votre procédé. Je vous demanderai seulement de rester avec moi pour la première baguette que je ferai pour vous, comme vous êtes un expert avec cette nouvelle technologie de fabrication de baguette. »

Harry répondit, « Ce sera un plaisir, Monsieur. » Après cela, il dit à Ollivander que lorsque le moment serait venu, il reviendrait après l'école pour lui donner un portoloin. Harry retourna ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse et trouva une allée tranquille où personne n'était présent. Il sortit un carte d'Angleterre et localisa les coordonnées de l'Université de Cambridge et y transplana. Il regarda autour et s'en alla vers un des bars. Selon ses sources, il était populaire auprès des plus âgés.

Harry espérait que son contact sur internet avait raison. Sa deuxième tâche essentielle de la journée était de rencontrer un contact secret ici. Il alla aux toilettes des hommes et regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Ne voyant personne, il sortit son dossier de la taille d'une boîte d'allumette et l'agrandit. Quand Harry eut terminé, il sortit des toilettes et revint à la table d'angle où on lui avait demandé d'aller. Un serveur vint et lui demanda s'il désirait quelque chose à boire. Il lui dit qu'une pinte de Mac Ewen serait parfait. Il regarda son dossier et réfléchit à ce qu'il contenait.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert ses talents de voir les signatures magiques et les flux d'énergie, il avait réfléchi à la manière d'utiliser ses talents pour mieux comprendre les Impardonnables. Il n'y avait actuellement aucun sort pour contrer l'AK et l'Endoloris. C'était étrange alors que la plupart des sorts pouvaient être arrêtés par des boucliers. Harry lut un passage de son livre moldu de physique sur la longueur d'onde et les fréquences d'oscillation naturelles. Il trouva que les moldus utilisaient des instruments électroniques pour mesurer et analyser en temps réel la fréquence.

Harry acheta un analyseur spectral de fréquence et après un apprentissage très frustrant trouva comment l'appliquer pour mesurer les énergies magiques. Avec l'aide de Xiana, ils finirent par jeter tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient incluant les impardonnables. Ces sorts furent répétés de nombreuses fois. Ils firent beaucoup de dégâts.

Après avoir dépensé 30 000 livres sur ces expérimentations, ils avaient enregistrés la fréquence de tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient. Il y avait une raison pour qu'ils fassent cela. Plus ils auraient de données expérimentales sur lesquelles travailler, plus le modèle mathématique serait précis. Cela importait peu si vous travailliez avez des mathématiques sorcières ou moldues. Les mathématiques étaient le langage universel qui regroupait toues les sciences ensemble.

Harry pensait que puisque la magie était de l'énergie très raffinée, cela pouvait être mesuré. Tout ce qui pouvait se mesurer pouvait être mathématiquement contré. Il prit environ un an en temps Odin pour enregistrer, classer et contrer les fréquences individuelles dans des équations mathématiques.

Il pensait que s'il pouvait mathématiquement comprendre les différentes fréquences qui composaient un sort alors il trouverait les fonctions inverses de ces fréquences, ce qui lui donnerait le contre-sort. Harry commença à travailler sur son projet et réalisa très vite pourquoi aucun contre-sort n'avait encore été trouvé pour les Impardonnables. Un sort pouvait avoir quelque chose comme entre 30 et 140 fréquences individuelles. Etonnement chacune de ces fréquences était composée de 30 variations indépendantes représentées par un polynôme récessif. Ces variations représentaient la force émotionnelle, la métamorphose des éléments, la position de la lune, le spectre lumineux des éléments, le pouvoir magique brut, la force magique ambiante naturelle, …etc.

Les fréquences inverses devaient être mathématiquement décryptées pour chaque fréquence d'un même sort. Dans le cas des impardonnables, ils se composaient de 120 fréquences pour un doloris et d'un maximum de 140 fréquences différentes pour l'Avada Kedavra. Chacune des ces fréquences était composées d'une trentaine de polynômes. Pour déterminer les contre-fréquences de ces sorts 1,5E83 heures de calculs manuels pour déchiffrer arithmétiquement le sort. Aucune personne magique ne pourrait mener à bien ces calcules dans le temps d'une vie.

Qui a jamais mis au point ces impardonnables doit avoir été un de ces savants idiots. Cette personne devait avoir été un génie en arithmancie. Harry connaissait ses propres limites, et réalisa que le savoir faire moldu pourrait peut-être aider de nouveau le sorcier. La science moldue était très avancée, et c'est là que leurs fabuleux ordinateurs allaient venir à son aide. Harry arriva à l'idée d'embaucher quelques moldus pour écrire un logiciel qui pourrait l'aider à déchiffrer les sorts et trouver leurs contre-sorts. Si le logiciel était au point, alors tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un ordinateur rapide pour effectuer les calculs répétitifs.

Il y a deux semaines, quand il surfait sur internet, il tomba sur une page décrivant les cyber-hackers. Il trouva comment les contacter. Harry fit plus de recherches et trouva que les hackers étaient un groupe d'élite de personnes qui écrivaient des lignes de codes pour perturber les gouvernements moldus et les activités industrielles.

Harry pensa qu'ils étaient exactement le type de personnes qu'il recherchait. Ils étaient discrets, ils opéraient dans l'ombre, et avaient l'intelligence de comprendre son problème. Harry pensait qu'ils avaient aussi le potentiel et le savoir pour concevoir le logiciel dont il avait besoin… Il y aurait de nombreux défis qu'ils devraient surmonter. La partie la plus difficile serait de déterminer le modèle géométrique de la baguette. Le programme avait besoin de distinguer si le contre-sort était un charme, une malédiction, un sort ou une combinaison de plusieurs d'entre eux. La couverture d'Harry pour les moldus concepteurs de logiciel serait qu'il cherchait à décrypter d'anciennes langues. Ils ne feraient pas la différence car les équations des sorts sur lesquels ils travailleraient viendraient du Latin, du Scandinave et du Sumérien.

Harry pensait que c'était un peu risqué, mais il n'avait rien à perdre. S'il réussissait, cela donnerait à ses troupes un avantage énorme. La plupart des sorciers étaient tellement dégoûtés par les moldus, que l'utilisation de la technologie moldue pour résoudre certains de leurs problèmes ne leur viendraient jamais à l'esprit. Dieu merci, il ne pensait pas avoir ce genre de préjugés. Oui il avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec les moldus à cause de sa tante et de son oncle, mais il savait que tous les moldus n'étaient pas comme eux. Harry regarda sa montre et commença à s'inquiété de ce que son contact ne vienne pas. Finalement, Harry remarqua quelqu'un portant un manteau à capuche noire, qui avait en rouge les lettres grecques Phi, Gamma et Thêta sur le devant. Il portait aussi un jeans foncé et des Doc Martins noirs.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et dit, « Je suis perdu en mer. »

Harry répondit « Cherchez au nord l'étoile de Sirius. »

L'homme s'assit se tourna et regarda la table à l'angle nord est du pub une autre personne commençait à faire son chemin vers leur table. Cette personne s'avéra être une fille. Elle portait aussi un manteau noir à capuche. Elle s'assit à la table et enleva sa capuche. Elle avait des cheveux blonds emmêlés avec de profonds yeux bruns. Son visage était lisse mais Harry pouvait voir l'intelligence dans ses yeux. La première personne fit la même chose et Harry remarqua qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et de profonds yeux bleus.

Il se regardèrent les uns les autres et Harry utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie pour lire dans leurs pensées. Il lut qu'ils étaient vraiment très intéressés par le travail, et qu'ils avaient besoins de fonds. Il trouva qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux sur leur thèse en informatique. Satisfait de ce qu'il avait trouvé, il sortit sa baguette et se présenta. La femme se présenta comme Terminal Reboot, et l'homme se fit appelé le Techno Mage. Harry haussa un sourcil au cyber surnom de l'homme. Ils étaient tous les deux membre du groupe de hackers Root Acces. Ils portaient tous les deux des boucles d'oreille et Harry pouvait dire qu'ils en avaient réellement l'attitude.

Harry ne voulait pas perdre d'avantage de temps et dit enfin, « Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai un travail qui requiert de la discrétion et je suis tombé sur votre groupe sur le net. J'ai dans l'idée que je pourrais peut-être louer votre groupe pour me concevoir un logiciel. L'argent n'est pas un problème, mais j'ai besoin de vous pour regarder les mathématiques impliquées et me dire à l'avance si vous pouvez le faire ou pas. Je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps ou perdre le mien. »

L'homme regarda son bloc-notes électronique, et les divers fréquences enregistrées. Lui et la fille s'échangèrent les notes. Ils marmonnaient dans une sorte de jargon mathématique et informatique qui laissa à Harry le sentiment d'être dépassé.

Après une vingtaine de minute d'examen minutieux, Techno Mage dit, « Bien, d'après ce que je peux voir, ces calculs sont une série mathématique assez complexe. Cela prendra du temps pour développer tous les codes. Cela prendra probablement quatre à six mois pour encoder et débugger le logiciel avec une équipe de quatre personnes. »

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et dit, « Je vais devoir vous demander la moitié du paiement d'avance. »

Harry répondit, « Combien voulez-vous comme avance ? »

L'homme répondit, « Ce sera soixante mille livres d'avance et soixante autres mille livres quand le logiciel sera terminé. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Harry s'assit et leur jeta un regard perçant et dit finalement. « Pas de problèmes. » Harry avait une expression amusée sur son visage. Il regarda autour du pub pour s'assurer que personne ne regardait et sortit l'argent et le leur donna. Le choc sur leur visage n'avait pas de prix. Plus tôt dans la journée il avait converti des Gallions pour quatre-vingt mille livres pour le cas où se problème se présenterait.

Harry leur donna une adresse moldus comme ça ils pourraient le contacter s'ils avaient besoins de quelques précisions. Il utilisait le bureau de poste situé à deux rues du Chaudron Baveur. Harry mit en place une réunion avec eux pour le 24 novembre pour une mise à jour du logiciel. Harry savait d'après leurs pensées qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de le doubler. D'une part, ils adoraient les défis et son problème en était un de taille. Deuxième chose, ils avaient réellement besoin d'argent, donc ils n'allaient pas passer à côté des autres soixante milles livres. Ils savaient maintenant qu'il était un client sérieux, donc ils étaient motivés. Satisfait de ses nouveaux arrangements, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'arrière du pub. Il regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et transplana au château Potter.

Au moment où il revint au château, il était presque 15h30. Harry alla dans le manoir de sa malle pour s'assurer que tout était bien organisé pour quand Luna, Neville, Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Rémus arriveraient. Ils allaient commencer leur entraînement avant que l'école ne commence. Sa première priorité était de leur enseigner l'Occlumencie et la Magie Noire. Une bonne part de leur entraînement inclurait le duel, le combat avancé, la métamorphose et les enchantements. Si le temps le permettait, il inclurait les stratégies de batail et les tactiques. Tous avaient pris des vacances pour s'entraîner activement et durement.

En attendait, Harry devait développer un meilleur moyen d'incorporer ses connaissances en magie noire dans ses stratégies de bataille. Il devait aussi consacrer du temps à mettre au point un meilleur système de communication entre ses principaux alliés. Les hiboux étaient bien mais pittoresques. Le peuple sorcier avait besoin d'avoir un système moderne de communication. Le problème était Poudlard, et dans une certaine mesure, son propre château. Les puissants sorts interféraient avec l'électronique moldu. L'énergie magique ambiante tendait à griller les parties les plus sensibles de l'électronique moldu.

Harry se dit qu'il avait besoin de trouver de meilleurs isolants et filtres pour les objets électroniques. Il consacrerait un certain temps à ce problème. Il acheta quatre frigos qui étaient magiques. Avec tous ces jours passés à s'entraîner et ses tuteurs, il devait refaire le plein. Il acheta plein de plats Italiens, Grecs, Français et Anglais. Harry avait développé un goût pour une nourriture variée et différente. Il décida alors d'aller à son labo de potion. Il devait fabriquer plus de potion de sang au Naquadah et quelques potions de renforcement des os. Harry pensait qu'il partagerait beaucoup de ses secrets avec ses amis mais pas tous. Sun-Tzu avait toujours dit de garder un secret ou deux dans votre manche juste au cas où.

Pendant ce temps, Xiana était dans la salle de bain lisant les instructions moldues sur la boîte. Elle était partie plus tôt et était allée à Londres faire des achats et était allée dans une pharmacie moldue. Elle savait que le lendemain, Neville et Luna viendraient pour s'entraîner, et Xiana ne voulait pas être sous l'effet de l'œil d'Odin si elle était enceinte. Xiana avait initialement prévue d'attendre ses règles, mais les circonstances l'avaient forcées à trouver une solution plus rapidement. A vrai dire, Elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'elle l'était, mais elle voulait juste le confirmer. Après 20 minutes, la petite barre vira au bleu. Elle répéta l'expérience et de nouveau la petite barre devint bleue. Xiana eut un grand sourire et son visage devint extatique.

Bien le temps des questions était fini pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le dire tout de suite à Harry, elle voulait le dire en même temps à toute sa famille. Elle devait trouver une bonne excuse pour rester au château quand Harry s'entraînerait en utilisant l'œil d'Odin. Elle avait aussi besoin de temps pour se préparer à recevoir ses parents de toute façon. Elle allait aussi demander de l'aide à Dobby et Winky pour la chambre reliée à leur chambre principale et la transformée en nurserie. Elle avait aussi besoin de lever le pied pour les duels. Pas de transformations animagus jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né. Xiana commençait à sentir combien sa vie allait changer. Elle se débarrassa de son test de grossesse et quitta la salle de bain. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle chantonnait une berceuse.

Harry finit ses préparatifs, et retourna au château. C'était presque 18h00 et Harry devait se doucher et se préparer pour le dîner. Il alla à la cuisine et trouva Dobby et Winky préparant joyeusement le dîner. Dobby fut le premier à remarquer Harry, il accourut vers lui et lui prit le genou. Dobby dit.

« Oh, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Comment s'est passé votre journée ? » peu après, Winky accourut et fusilla Dobby du regard.

Harry ne put s'empêcher leur de sourire et il s'abaissa au même niveau qu'eux et dit. « Comment vont mes deux elfes de maison préférés aujourd'hui ? » Winky répondit.

« Nous allons bien maître, nous sommes heureux d'être liés au grand sorcier Harry Potter monsieur. »

Harry répondit, « Je suis chanceux, j'ai deux merveilleuses personnes en plus dans ma famille. » Là, les deux elfes étaient presque en larmes. C'était d'étranges créatures les elfes de maison. Quand ils se furent remis de leurs émotions, ils sourirent tous les deux et se remirent à préparer le dîner. Harry secoua la tête et alla dans la bibliothèque et y rencontra Rémus.

Harry dit, « Hey, Rémus, comme se passe ton premier jour d'exploration ? »

Rémus se retourna et sourit quand il vit son louveteau, « C'était fantastique Harry, tu as fait du bon travail ici. »

Harry répondit, « Hé bien, j'ai eu énormément d'aide de Dobby et Winky. » fit-il avec une grimace. Rémus gloussa simplement.

Harry dit alors, « Hé bien, je pense qu'il va être bientôt l'heure de dîner. J'espère que tu as faim, je les connais les deux, ils auront préparés assez de nourriture pour une armée. »

Rémus répondit, « Ne t'inquiète pas, louveteau, je suis affamé. J'ai sauté le déjeuner, j'étais tellement plongé dans ta bibliothèque. Mon dieu, tu a des livres vraiment rares ici. »

Harry répondit. « Ouais, j'ai à peine parcouru certains d'entre eux. Hé bien, maintenant je suis dans ma véritable maison, et la magie n'est pas considérée comme un mot ignoble donc, je devrais réussir à avoir le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à tous ces livres. Allez viens, allons dans la salle de séjour. »

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils rencontrèrent Xiana et bavardèrent à propos de leur journée. Ils prirent un apéritif et Winky vint dans la salle de séjour pour leur dire que le dîner était prêt. De nouveau, ils eurent un formidable dîner, suivit par un dessert. Quand ils eurent terminés, Xiana dit à Harry qu'elle voulait rester au château jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent.

Elle expliqua qu'elle voulait que tout se passe bien, et souhaitait refaire un peu la décoration. Harry y pensa et décida que sa rencontre avec sa belle famille était importante. La première impression comptait beaucoup. Harry lui dit qu'elle allait beaucoup lui manquer. Il lui demanda de continuer ses arts martiaux et de jeter quelques sorts. Elle l'embrassa bruyamment et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Il détestait une chose avec l'œil d'Odin. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de le contacter pendant qu'il l'utiliserait. Il n'aimait pas le fait de s'en aller loin d'elle pour un mois entier, mais il devait s'occuper de son armée et pour cela, il devait commencer par bien entraîner ses officiers. Harry s'assura que sa bague de mariage était bien verrouillée sur le manoir dans la malle juste au cas ou quelque chose tournerait mal pendant qu'il s'entraînait. Harry avait une pleine confiance dans ses sorts mais il préférait être extrêmement prudent.

Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à Rémus et alla dans le cabinet de sa chambre pour travailler sur un programme d'entraînement. Après environ une heure de révisions et de planification, il fut satisfait par son programme.

**Mois Odin des 23-29 août**

5h30 - 7h00 : Entraînement physique en courant pendant 30 à 45 minutes, travail sur les muscles des bras, du buste, des bras, des jambes …etc. Incluant 30 minutes de Tai Chi.

7h00 - 7h15 : Douches.

7h15 - 8h00 : Petit Déjeuner.

8h00 - 10h00 : Arts Martiaux / Magie du corps / Transplanage normal.

10h00 - 11h30 : Théorie de Magie Noire / Pratique (Livre de Nécron)

11h30 - 12h00 : Déjeuner.

12h00 - 13h00 : Duel de Métamorphose.

13h00 - 14h00 : Duel d'Enchantement.

14h00 - 16h00 : Pratique de Duel.

16h00 - 18h00 : Stratégies de bataille / Sciences moldues.

18h00 - 19h00 : Dîner.

19h00 - 21h00 : Occlumencie / Potions médicales (Alternance chaque jour)

21h00 - 23h00 : Temps libre. Faîtes ce que vous voulez.

Harry pensait que les sept prochains mois dans le temps Odin seraient suffisant pour amener son cercle intérieur à un niveau d'efficacité respectable. Ils deviendraient relativement compétents dans les disciplines qu'il avait sélectionné. La prochaine pleine lune il s'assurerait qu'ils avaient de nouvelles baguettes adaptées à leur signature magique. Harry se coucha et fit vite rejoint par Xiana.

Harry se nicha près de sa femme et tomba dans un sommeil béat. Il se réveilla tôt pour ses habituels exercices physiques. Quand il eut terminé, il se doucha et alla prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il rencontra Rémus, Bill, Charlie et Fleur. Xiana apparut peu après et ils s'assirent tous pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Harry était un peu triste, il ne verrait pas Xiana pendant un mois. Ils finirent le petit déjeuner et Harry donna à Xiana un long baiser passionné. Elle lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt voir les autres et e s'entraîner durement.

Ils partirent tous pour le manoir de la malle. Une fois arrivés, chacun entra dans sa chambre personnelle. Peu de temps après qu'ils soient descendus, ils entendirent la salle des portoloins s'activer, et allèrent accueillir Luna et Neville. Après les avoir salués, Harry leur montra leurs chambres et ils commencèrent leur entraînement.

**28 semaines plus tard, Temps Odin**

Harry se réveilla et tout le monde avait déjà quitté le manoir de la malle. Bill, Charlie et Fleur était retournés au travail, et Rémus était retourné au château pour se détendre. Neville et Luna étaient retournés au manoir Londubat. Ces sept derniers mois avaient vraiment été spectaculaires. Son cercle intérieur était devenu maintenant très compétent en Occlumencie. Harry était très fier d'eux, ils étaient maintenant véritablement mortels. Ils avaient maîtrisés les livres de Nécron. Harry leur avait enseigné un peu de très simple magie fourchelangue.

Maintenant que le blocage de Neville était supprimé, il avait fait d'étonnant progrès. Il était maintenant facilement le meilleur duelliste de son cercle intérieur. Il avait même battu Rémus. Luna et Neville avait passés le plus clair de leur temps libre la nuit à lire les cours de sixième et septième années niveau ASPIC. Ils avaient largement eu recours à son labo de potion. Puisqu'il n'avait pas le bâtard graisseux pour embêter Neville, il avait passé un temps considérable à apprendre les potions de la bonne manière. Harry l'avait aidé quand Luna ne pouvait pas. Ils avaient presque terminé leurs ASPIC de septième année.

Harry avait fait des projets pour quand ils retourneraient à Poudlard. Durant les week-ends, ils prendraient tous un portoloin pour le manoir de sa malle et ils utiliseraient l'œil d'Odin les week-ends. A la fin septembre, Neville et Luna auraient terminé leurs ASPIC de septième année. L'idée était que chacun d'eux écrivent ses ASPIC le printemps prochain. Harry savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mort de retour à Poudlard, mais il devait y être pour recruter et entraîner sa future armée.

Retourner à Poudlard lui donnerait également une couverture pour ses excursions. Personne ne savait qu'il pouvait transplaner hors de Poudlard. Il prévoyait d'être très actif pour perturber les plans de Voldy l'année à venir. Il avait besoin de garder le serpent désorganisé et de l'empêcher de gagner en force pendant qu'il entraînait son armée. En tout cas, Harry était certain que la bataille finale se déroulerait à Poudlard. Il avait prévu de consacrer l'essentiel de son temps en classe à imaginer comment se débarrasser de Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

Il prévoyait d'utiliser beaucoup Neville et Luna pour entraîner les autres. Il avait besoin d'eux pour devenir les professeurs des nouvelles recrues. En fait, la plupart de leur année serait consacrée à mettre à niveau les nouveaux soldas du scorpion. Harry avait abondamment lu sur les guerres moldues. Si une chose était implantée dans son cerveau, c'était qu'il la nécessité d'avoir une armée particulièrement bien entraînée. Une armée de volontaires partageant vos idéaux et ne collaborant pas ou étant forcé de collaboré avec vous ferait leur force. Les armées de Voldy étaient principalement composées de personnes recrutées par la force. C'est pourquoi Harry avait besoin que ses officiers soient libres de leurs études et consacrent une bonne partie de leur temps à enseigner et entraîner.

D'ici le printemps prochain, Neville et Luna seraient plus que prêts à rédiger leurs ASPIC. Harry prévoyait de rédiger les siens avant Halloween. Il conserverait ce petit bout d'information loin du vieux bâtard et du ministère aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Harry savait que tout le monde finirait par savoir qui était le sorcier scorpion. Quand la guerre serait terminée, il aurait besoin de ses ASPIC pour travailler dans le monde magique. Par conséquent, cette petite tâche administrative devait être faite.

Une autre bonne chose qui ressortit de ces sept derniers mois pensa Harry, était le fait qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de faire travailler l'électronique avec la magie. Sa découverte venait de ses livres moldus sur les guerres et la physique. Les grandes concentrations magiques telles que Poudlard créaient un courant continu, de forte intensité, des éclatements de courtes durée d'énergie électromagnétique. Les impulsions électromagnétiques se composaient d'un spectre continu de fréquences. La plupart de l'énergie se situait dans les basses fréquences entre 3 et 30 kHz (kilo Hertz). Ces fréquences étaient suffisantes pour introduire de nuisibles pics de tension et de courant dans les objets électroniques moldus.

L'armée moldue achète des communicateurs spéciaux qui possédaient un blindage métallique et des filtres pour se protéger des contres les EMP (impulsions électromagnétiques en anglais). Harry devait simplement trouver une compagnie qui approvisionnait l'armée moldue et lui acheter des communicateurs. Harry pensa que son meilleur pari avait été de cibler la compagnie américaine Low-Key. Ils étaient plus faciles d'accès que les compagnies européennes. Il ferait sa recherche avant qu'il ne retourne à Poudlard. Harry finit d'emballer ses vêtements et retourna au château.

Pendant ce temps, Rémus reposait des livres dans la bibliothèque et réfléchissait à son dernier moi en temps Odin. Rémus n'avait jamais réalisé combien de choses il avait oublié en magie jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à étudier la magie noire. Grâce à son étude il était devenu un bien meilleur duelliste et combattant. Rémus était confiant qu'il pourrait maintenant battre trois Aurores parfaitement entraînés et sans même mouiller sa chemise. Rémus savait qu'il avait toujours été très doué en défense. Il avait toujours été fier de ses capacités en duel, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à pratiquer avec son louveteau. Si Rémus était honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait avoir été émerveillé par les pouvoirs d'Harry. Peu importe combien il essayait, Harry pouvait l'envoyer valser, en un rien de temps. Lily et James auraient été tellement fiers de leur fils, il en était sûr.

Rémus se rappela un moment déterminant des pouvoirs d'Harry. Il y a deux semaine, Harry voulait savoir où chacun en était dans ses capacités en duel. Il avait réunit tout le monde en cercle et proposa qu'ils combattent tous contre lui. Rémus pensa qu'il voulait sa mort. Regardant tout le monde, il vit une lueur d'angoissa sur leurs visages.

Rémus savait qu'Harry était un duelliste exceptionnel mais ce qu'il vit ce soir-là resterait marqué à jamais dans son esprit. Tous les six formaient un cercle autour d'Harry. Rémus pouvait dire que même Neville semblait croire qu'Harry était plus qu'il ne pouvait affronter. Harry commença à leur dire à tous de jeter tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient sur lui. Il leur dit de ne montrer aucune pitié. Harry se mit à compter et quand il arriva à zéro, tout le monde cria une série de sort vers lui. Certains étaient extrêmement dangereux, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fit un ballet d'assassins. Harry se déplaçait avant tant de vitesse et de grâce qu'il semblait comme possédé. Il bougeait avec la rapidité d'un vampire et la force d'un loup garou. Il sautait, donnait des coup, jetait des sorts qui les envoyaient valser. Rémus lui-même réussit à lancer six sorts sur Harry avant de tomber. Il était le quatrième opposant à tomber ce soir-là. La dernière personne à tomber fut Neville. Après quinze minutes d'un duel intense, Neville fut battu. Le dernier homme encore debout était Harry. Après de nombreux contre-sorts et potions de guérison, tout le monde fut remis sur pied et secouèrent la tête.

Harry avait plusieurs coupures et ecchymoses sur son avant bras gauche et sa jambe droite. Ils étaient tous noirs et bleus, mais il était la dernière personne encore debout. Rémus n'avait jamais réalisé combien Harry était puissant avant ce duel. En regardant les visages des autres personnes cette nuit, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser cela. Avec tout leur entraînement, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient maîtriser un paquet de mangemorts, mais combattre Harry était un scénario très différent. Rémus réalisait maintenant pourquoi la bataille en France n'avait pas été un simple hasard. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Rémus avait maintenant l'espoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait se mesurer à Voldemort et potentiellement le battre. Avec ses pensées en tête et un grand sourire sur son visage, Rémus retourna à la bibliothèque et prit quelques vieux livres sur les arcanes magiques.

**29 août, Manoir Londubat.**

Une fois de retour au manoir Londubat, Neville et Luna s'assirent à la jolie table dans la serre de sa grand-mère. Ils discutèrent de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris avec Harry ces sept dernier mois. Neville n'arrivait pas à croire tous les changements qu'il avait vécu. Neville sentait qu'il était vraiment devenu lui-même. Harry lui avait fait voir qu'il n'était pas faible et timide. Harry croyait en lui, et ça avait été tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour prendre confiance en lui. Il était tellement redevable envers Harry, ils étaient devenus des amis proches ces sept derniers mois.

Neville savait que cette année allait être spéciale. Harry avait partagé sa vision d'une nouvelle société sorcière, et Luna et lui croyaient tous les deux dans sa vision d'un nouveau monde magique. Il voulait apporter une véritable égalité et liberté. Harry voulait établir un nouveau système de gouvernement, basé sur des vraies idéaux démocratiques, le magenmagot et le ministère devaient tous les deux être réformés pour que le nouveau système puisse être mis en place.

Il regarda Luna, sa petite amie depuis plus de cinq mois maintenant. Neville avait déjà admis envers lui-même qu'il l'aimait. Oui, Luna était excentrique, cependant cela la rendait juste intéressante pas folle. A vrai dire, elle était l'une des plus intelligentes et soigneuses personnes qu'il connaissait. Il avait peur pour elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, aimer quelqu'un vous ferait vous sentir comme ça. Le meilleur moyen pour eux de sortir de cette guerre vivants et en bonne santé était de continuer à faire ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Apprendre comment se battre et se battre pour gagner.

Une chose qu'Harry leur avait mit en tête était de ne montrer aucune pitié au combat. Neville savait qu'il n'atteindrait jamais le niveau d'Harry en duel, mais il était quand même particulièrement doué. Leur dernier duel contre lui l'avait certainement prouvé. La vitesse, la puissance et la finesse de duel qu'il leur avait montré était impressionnante. Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Harry. Harry était la plus courageuse et loyale personne que vous pouviez avoir à vos côté. Il était aussi extrêmement intelligent, rusé et impitoyable.

Neville considérait Harry comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Leurs vies étaient assez semblables. Leurs parents avaient été meilleurs amis. Voldemort leur avait prit leurs parents à tous les deux. Ils avaient tous les deux été ridiculisés par le monde sorcier. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'il était un piètre sorcier avec presque aucun talent. Les mêmes personnes pensaient qu'Harry était dérangé et recherchait l'attention. Oh, oui pensait-il, le public sorcier. Ces bâtards étaient pires que les mangemorts. Ils étaient des lâches qui ne pouvaient pas eux-mêmes se battre, ils poussaient les gens à se battre pour eux, puis, à la fin, ils se débarrassaient des personnes une fois qu'elles avaient perdus leur utilité, ou quand ils se sentaient menacés. Il était temps de se débarrasser de tous ces connards pensait-il. Neville fit la promesse solennelle d'être avec Harry lors de la bataille finale, son propre honneur n'en exigeait pas moins. Neville fut sortit de ses pensées par Luna quand elle dit.

« Neville ? Est-ce que tout va bien, tu semble en colère pour quelque raison. » Neville regarda les yeux bleus argentés de Luna et sourit. Neville répondit

« Désolé, mon amour, j'étais juste en train de penser à toutes les difficultés que Harry et moi avons eu à traiter. » La dernière était dites d'un ton triste.

Luna regarda son petit ami, se leva, et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle rechercha ses yeux cannelles et dit « Je sais quelle douleur peut causer l'amour. Je voyais ma mère mourir de mes propres yeux. Rappelle-toi qu'il a une balance dans l'univers. Finalement, le destin va nous sourire aussi, ou sinon Harry ira botter les fesses du destin pour nous. »

Neville rit et répondit, « Tu as raison mon amour. Harry est assez têtu pour le faire, je pense. » Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite passionnément avant de se séparer. Ils passèrent une autre heure à parler des plans d'Harry pour le recrutement et de la meilleure façon d'éviter les soupçons du directeur. Ils convinrent tous les deux qu'utiliser la chambre des secrets pour l'entraînement était une brillante idée. Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Luna doivent retourner chez elle. Ils se verraient dans le Poudlard Express. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de prendre le train maintenant qu'ils pouvaient transplaner à l'aide d'une carte. Une de leurs missions consistait à juger leurs intentions des autres étudiants. Essayer de savoir quelles étaient leurs opinions concernant le ministère et Voldemort. Une personne à laquelle ils devaient parler était Ginny Weasley.

**29 aout, 16h00 bureau du directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie.**

Un regard extérieur au bureau du directeur aurait remarqué un homme âgé avec une très longue barbe blanche faisant les cents pas autour de son bureau. En fait, cet homme avait fait cela de nombreuses fois la semaine passée. Les personnes qui le connaissaient pouvaient dire qu'il avait beaucoup vieilli ces sept derniers jours. L'homme faisait les cents pas et se murmurait à lui que personne ne pourrait remplacer le sorcier de la lumière Albus Dumbledore.

Albus regardait Fumseck perdu dans ses pensées. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de régler ses problèmes. Il faudrait un miracle pour cela. Un de ses principaux problèmes était qu'il ne savait pas si le garçon avait mal tourné ou non. A vrai dire, Albus en était encore à essayer de comprendre comment Harry avait réussi à transplaner malgré ses sorts anti-transplanage. Il avait mis beaucoup de puissance dans son bouclier anti-transplanage, mais le garçon avait simplement glissé dehors comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre.

Albus était un homme très frustré en ce moment. La seule arme capable de vaincre Voldemort avait réussi à se mettre hors de sa portée, et avait réussi à développer un fort instinct d'indépendance. Albus avait été choqué de la cruauté du garçon. Il savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'il soit découvert à un moment donné, mais il n'avait jamais prévu que sa stratégie soit dévoilée si rapidement. Le garçon avait de très mauvaises cartes pour lui dans son jeu.

Cela ne pouvait pas continuer, il devrait trouver un moyen pour discréditer le garçon, sans pour autant l'éloigner encore plus de sa sphère d'influence. Le problème avec le garçon n'était pas son seul problème urgent. Il y avait aussi ce Sorcier Scorpion qui courrait et tuait des gens comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ce sorcier pourrait poser un vrai problème pour son influence et son pouvoir. Il devait trouver qui il était et mettre à terme à cela. L'Ordre du Phénix devait être considéré comme les gardiens de la lumière.

Bien, un problème à la fois, pensa Albus. Il devait remettre Harry sous son influence. Il savait maintenant que le lien entre Harry et Voldemort était complètement détruit. Ses maux de tête était certainement une preuve des dons d'Harry dans les magies de l'esprit. Il devait faire croire au garçon que lui seul pouvait lui donner l'entraînement dont il avait besoin pour vaincre Voldemort. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que le garçon était puissant. Il était assez puissant pour éventuellement le défier. Le meilleur moyen de contenir Harry était éventuellement de monter Fudge contre Harry. Fudge pouvait recevoir de fausses informations sur les projets d'Harry et en informerait le ministère. L'homme était si paranoïaque concernant le garçon-qui-avait-survécu qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le contenir. Peut-être qu'un procès pour le meurtre de Voldemort suffirait à envoyer le garçon à Azkaban.

La première étape était de trouver un moyen de coller un procès au garçon. Peut-être pouvait-il faire en sort que le garçon attaque un de ses enseignants. Sévérus serait certainement d'accord avec son plan, si cela signifiait tourmenter le garçon. Attaquer un enseignant était punissable d'une expulsion. Assurément, le garçon ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être exclu de Poudlard. Après tout, dans le monde magique, il fallait avoir les ASPIC pour tenir n'importe quel emploi. Albus continua à réfléchir et à comploter toute la nuit.

**30 août, Manoir Potter**

Les Zabini étaient rassemblés dans leurs salons regroupés autour du portoloin que leur fille leur avait donné. Ils allaient rendre visite à leur fille à la résidence Potter. Michael fit savoir à tout le monde que c'était une affaire officielle, et rien de moins que le meilleur ne saurait être toléré. La famille Zabini était une famille bonne et fière. Les anciennes coutumes et protocoles devaient être respectés conformément à la situation donnée. Michael regarda sa montre. Il dit finalement.

« Prenez tous le portoloin, il va s'activer. »

Le portoloin s'activa et ils réussirent tous à atterrir sur leurs pieds. La première chose que Blaise remarqua était qu'ils se trouvaient quelque part sur une des côtes des l'Angleterre. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut combien la résidence Potter était grande. Actuellement, sa famille se tenait sur une magnifique terrasse en train de regarder le château Potter. Il en fallait beaucoup pour impressionner les Zabini mais de ce que pour l'instant Blaise pouvait voir sur les visages de sa famille ils étaient vraiment impressionnés par la taille et la beauté du château Potter.

Michael regarda le chemin et vit que sa fille et Harry marchaient ensemble en se tenant la main. Ce devait être Rémus Lupin qui marchait avec eux. Xiana portait une magnifique robe noire avec des éclats de saphir décorés avec des runes argentées. Harry portait aussi une magnifique robe noire avec des éclats d'émeraude aussi décorés avec des runes argentées. L'oncle d'Harry, Rémus Lupin portait une robe bleue ciel avec un éclat d'émeraude et une rune argentée brodée sur le devant.

Michael devait admettre que l'image d'Harry dans une pensine ne rendait pas justice à son gendre. Michael pouvait dire que il mesurait plus de six pieds de haut, il était très bien musclé, avait une aura de charisme autour de lui. Michael savait que ce n'était pas un homme qui se laissait intimider.

Blaise, pour sa part, remarqua que sa sœur et son beau-frère venait par le chemin. Mon dieu, Potter semblait différent, pensa-t-il. Plus ils se rapprochaient de lui, plus il pouvait sentir l'aura de l'homme. C'était définitivement une aura de pouvoir autour de l'homme. Il était beaucoup plus grand et musclé qu'il ne se le rappelait à l'école l'année d'avant. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et étaient tirés en une queue de cheval ondulée qui s'arrêtait entre ses omoplates.

Le plus frappant chez l'homme était ses yeux. Ils étaient verts émeraude et semblaient briller comme un néon. Il alla vers sa belle-mère et comme le voulait l'étiquette sang pure, il lui embrassa la main et lui souhaita la bienvenue en tant que Lady Zabini. Il alla ensuite vers sa belle sœur et lui embrassa la main. Puis vint ensuite une poignée de main formelle avec son beau-frère puis son beau-père. Enfin Harry étendit la main en prononçant les salutations traditionnelles. Blaise fut impressionné par sa connaissance de l'étiquette des sorcier et de son formalisme.

Michael fut le premier à parler, « Harry, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Ma famille et moi tenons à vous exprimer nos remerciement pour votre hospitalité. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Ma maison est votre. C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer enfin. Xiana m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. C'est un honneur d'accueillir la très noble et ancienne maison des Zabini. »

Michael répondit, « C'est un honneur d'accepter la chaleur et l'hospitalité de la très ancienne et noble maison des Potter. » Les deux hommes se firent face à face et se serrèrent formellement les avant bras en signe de bienvenue. Harry présenta Rémus à tous les membres de la famille de Xiana et ils prirent lentement le chemin du château.

Harry expliqua l'histoire du château Potter. Il leur parla des rénovation et de l'aménagements des terres. Il expliqua les différents mécanismes de protection qui protégeaient le château. Ils entrèrent dans le château, et Xiana fit faire à sa famille le tour de sa maison tandis qu'Harry et Rémus les suivaient. La mère de Xiana qui était une connaisseuse en matière d'art, reconnut le style quand elle le vit. Elle adorait absolument les colonnes d'obsidienne dans l'ensemble du château.

Xenna adora les dalles de marbre, le bois travaillé, et les couleurs du château étaient parfaitement harmonieuses. Après avoir passé une heure à visiter le château, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de séjour pour prendre des rafraichissements. Blaise regardait Harry d'une manière totalement différente. Sa sœur avait très bien fait, pensait-il. A regarder ses yeux, il était évident qu'elle aimait Harry avec une profonde passion.. Il jeta une regard à sa jumelle puis à ses parents et il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient aussi impressionné qu'il l'était. Ils furent appelés pour le dîner par Dobby et Winky.

Tous firent honneur au dîner. Le père de Xiana aborda le sujet du Magenmagot avec Harry. Michael dit.

« Harry, Xiana m'a dit que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement interne du Magenmagot, et quels sont les principaux acteurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry répondit, « Oui monsieur, j'ai besoin de meilleurs renseignements sur le fonctionnement du Magenmagot afin de mener mes projets à bien. »

Michael haussa un sourcil et répondit, « En qui consistent ces plans, Harry ? »

Harry savait qu'il devait choisir ses mots avec soin. Harry voulait voir quels étaient leurs véritables sentiments à l'égard des politiques du Magenmagot et du ministère. Harry regarda Michael droit dans les yeux et dit.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…etc. » Quand Harry eut terminé, la famille de Xiana resta sans voix. Voyant que personne ne parlait, Harry continua.

« Vous voyez, monsieur, je sais que quand le moment venu, je vaincrai le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le problème est que devons nous faire après sa défaite. Je n'ai aucune doute que Dumbledore en collaboration avec le ministère trouvera un moyen de m'emprisonner, parce qu'ils auront peur de moi. Ils vont s'opposer à mes méthodes de lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et me coller une étiquette de sorcier maléfique. » Harry pouvait voir qu'ils absorbaient ses paroles, mais personne n'osa parler pendant qu'il était en train de parler, donc il continua.

« Monsieur, vous devez tenir compte du fait que la paix ne pourra être acquise même en aidant le ministère. Que se passera-t-il après ? Faut-il trouver encore une fois en nous la force d'aider le ministère et se soulever de nouveau contre Voldemort ? Au fond, je sais que nos efforts seraient inutiles, Monsieur, parce que ces personnes sont trop corrompues pour réagir. Le système est déjà pourri. Le système est devenu un énorme cancer qui se nourrit de la corruption, des préjugés et de la peur. Dans le système actuel, même si nous parvenions à la paix, cette paix serait de courte durée tout comme me ministère chargé de la faire respecter, peut importe comment ça tourne, ça ne ferait que susciter de nouveau problèmes. Même si on met de nouveau dirigeants, ce serait vain, car le système pervertirait ces dirigeants. Ils auraient trop de tentations au Ministère, monsieur. »

Harry une gorgée de vin et continua son discours, « Est-ce que c'est le gouvernement que nous voulons défendre, Monsieur ? Nous battrons nous jusqu'à la mort, et laisserions les fruits de notre succès à ces imbéciles faibles et incompétents ? » Harry regarda son auditoire et décida des les laisser avec ses dernières paroles avant que le débat ne commence. Il regarda Xiana qui lui fit un léger signe de tête pour qu'il continue. Harry finit par dire.

« Si nous avons vraiment le désir de changer les choses, ce doit être un changement total. Nous devons abolir l'ancien système et en construire un nouveau, un meilleur. Un système véritablement démocratique. Nous devons mettre de côté les apathiques, les ingrats ; ces personnes qui vous condamnent alors que vous ne faites que combattre le mal et obtenir vengeance. Le ministère et ses employés ont prouvés leur incompétence à bien gouverner des centaines de fois, Monsieur. Ils ont trahi le peuple simplement pour sauver leurs peaux. Ils doivent tirer des leçons de cette erreur. En outre, j'ai peur qu'en combattant pour eux, Dumbledore en profite, ils n'apprendront rien du tout. Cela doit être appris dans la douleur pour s'assurer que le message soit bien compris par la population. Sinon, l'histoire ne fera que se répéter. »

Ce fut Brianna qui parla la première, « Harry, comment prévoyez-vous de combattre Voldemort et le ministère en même temps. Surement que vos ressources s'épuiseraient rapidement. »

Harry lui sourit et répondit, « Mon plan est de voler les ressources de Voldemort, et de les utiliser pour usurper le Magenmagot. Je vais utiliser leurs propres ressources contre eux. Vous voyez, comme toute autre armée, Voldemort a besoin d'un certain support financier pour construire et entretenir son armée. Ils ne se battent pas tous pour lui à cause de leurs convictions. Une partie du plan est de chercher et prendre le contrôle de son centre financier. Je sais que certains sang-purs qui le suivent sont riches, cependant, ils n'ont pas assez de ressources pour soudoyer tous les espions qui travaillent au ministère. Non, il doit avoir des moyens de financement ailleurs. C'est ce que je vais découvrir. Ce sera la première parti de mon plan. »

Blaise avait un sourire très rusé sur son visage et dit, « Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard Harry. Tu aurais fièrement tenu ta place dans ma maison. » Harry regarda Blaise et avec un sourire malicieux répondit.

« C'est mieux comme ça Blaise. Le vieux fou ne soupçonnera jamais un Griffondor d'être rusé à ce point. Comme tu le sais, le choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard. » Ils rirent tous les deux, avec le reste de la famille.

A ce moment, trois choses se passèrent, Blaise et Brianna dirent tous les deux à Harry qu'ils avaient prêtés un serment de sorcier de le suivre et de surveiller ses arrières. Ils voulaient aussi être entraîner en magie noire. Harry les accueillis en tant que famille et alliés. Il leur dit qu'il prévoyait des séjours au château pour s'entraîner en temps Odin les week-ends d'école. La deuxième chose qui se passa fut que Michael acquiesça à la plupart de ce que disait Harry, et était d'accord pour l'aider avec le Magenmagot. Il fournirait un portfolio détaillé sur tous les membres du Magenmagot. Xiana dévoila la dernière et la plus importante nouvelle de la journée. Elle dit à sa famille qu'elle était enceinte. Tout la table éclata en acclamations. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il couru autour de la table et lui donna une grande étreinte et un baiser. Il dit finalement.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne voulait pas utiliser le temps Odin, tu soupçonnais que tu étais enceinte ? » A ce moment, toute la famille de Xiana et Rémus vinrent offrir leur soutien. Les parents de Xiana étaient très heureux. Ce fut Blaise qui prononça les premiers mots.

« Mon dieu, Potter, tu ne perds pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry répondit, « Hé bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut profiter de l'instant présent. » Harry avait des milliers de questions à poser à Xiana, mais elles pourraient attendre jusqu'à demain. Il voulait savourer le cadeau ce soir.

Michael dit, « Hé bien, il se fait tard, et nous devrons rentrer au manoir. Harry, je vais rester en contact grâce à Xiana. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Harry répondit, « Je n'hésiterai pas, Monsieur. Blaise, Brianna, je vous verrai à l'école. »

Après cela, le clan Zabini prit de la poudre de cheminette pour retourner chez eux. Xiana s'avança vers Harry, l'étreignit et dit.

« Merci mon amour, pour avoir préparé cette très enrichissante réunion de famille. » après cela, Harry lui donna un baiser passionné et dit.

« Mon amour, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre un peu de repos, parce que je dois t'avouer que je suis claqué. Bonne nuit Rémus. »

Rémus sourit et dit « Bonne nuit vous deux. A demain. »

Bien qui très fatigué, Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Il allait être père. Cet été allait voir de nombreux changements dans sa vie. Les nouvelles à propos de la grossesse de sa femme était encore plus une dynamite et il voulait s'assurer qu'il vivrait pour voir ses enfants grandir. Il sentit sa femme s'allonger à cause de lui et la chaleur de son corps lui permit finalement de s'endormir.

**1er septembre**

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 17h30. Il décida de transplaner dans la tour Griffondor, et de se diriger vers la grande salle juste avant que les premières années n'entrent. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste à Poudlard cette année scolaire. Tard la nuit dernière, Harry transplana à son endroit préféré au bord du lac à Poudlard et sortit une de ses malles manoir. Il récita ensuite les sorts complexes en fourchelangue qui cacheraient et protègeraient sa malle manoir. Cela incluait des sorts de sang, des sorts anti-intrusion, des sorts d'alerte de proximité et d'autres mauvaises surprises pour les non-invités.

La seule manière d'y rentrer était la poudre de cheminette de malle à malle ou en utilisant son moyen de transplanage particulier. Harry avait prit soin d'inclure des sorts anti-transplanage normaux et des sorts anti-portoloins au système de défense de sa malle. Ses elfes de maison venaient juste de finir sa septième malle, et il en plaça un dans la bibliothèque du château Potter de sorte que Xiana puisse voyager de château au lac sans être détectée. Maintenant qu'elle était enceinte, le seul moyen sûr de voyager était par poudre de cheminette.

L'autre tâche administrative qu'Harry avait achevée la veille était de passer une commande à une compagnie appelée Spy Link Ltd. Ils étaient spécialisés dans les communications militaires et les équipements de surveillance. Il passa une commande spéciale pour un téléphone cellulaire, des dispositifs de pistage, et des détecteurs infrarouges. Un partie de son plan consistait à collecter des informations à l'intérieur du château.

Tout le monde savait comment installer des sorts d'écoute et comment les contrer. Harry pensait que personne ne penserait à chercher après des équipements électroniques moldus. D'une part, ils ne pouvaient pas être repérés par la magie, parce la magie ne les avaient pas créés. Par conséquent, ils n'avaient pas de signature magique à traquer. L'autre raison à l'utilisation de cet équipement était que tout le monde croyait que l'électronique moldu ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard à cause de la magie ambiante, donc personne de penserait à chercher ça.

Harry espérait simplement que sa théorie était bonne, sinon, il prendrait beaucoup de risques pour obtenir ses informations. Il faudrait quatre semaines pour que sa commande soit livrée. Il avait donné à la compagnie l'adresse de son entrepôt de stockage. Il demanderait à Dobby d'aller chercher sa commande quand elle serait arrivée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Poudlard Express, Neville et Luna faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour ne pas perdre leur sang froid et attaquer Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient en train de monter les gens contre Harry en le traitant d'assassin. Ils croyaient tous les deux qu'Harry étaient en train de devenir mauvais pour avoir tué Kreatur et attaqué le directeur. Finalement la patience de Neville fut à bout, et il cracha.

« Harry n'est pas un traitre, vous êtes des putains de traîtres. Vous êtes ceux qui l'ont trompé. Vous êtes ceux qui lui ont tournés le dos. Bordel le directeur lui a dit qu'il allait le sacrifier pour le bien du monde sorcier, et vous attendez de lui qu'il hoche simplement la tête et accepte ? Oh, pardon, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que Luna et moi sachions se petit bout d'information, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, vous voyer, nous avons eu la chance de voir cette confrontation particulière à travers ses souvenirs dans une pensine. »

A ce moment-là, Hermione et Ron devinrent tous les deux blancs comme des feuilles, mais ils se reprirent rapidement. Hermione répondit, « Le problème est qu'il a tué sans raison. Personne ne nie que ce que Kreatur a fait était mal, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour avoir tué l'elfe de maison. Nous vallons mieux que cela. Les mangemorts tuent sans raisons. Quand nous nous abaissons à leur niveau, nous sommes comme eux. Si Harry peut tuer si facilement, alors il n'est pas si différent d'un mangemort. » dit-elle, la dernière partie dite sur un ton mordant.

Neville ricana et leur répliqua, « ça doit être sympa d'être en haut dans votre tour d'ivoire, à traiter de philosophie pendant que les vrais soldats se préparent à combattre dans cette guerre. Je me demande si vous continueriez à ressentir la même chose si vous voyiez des mangemorts enlever, torturer et tuer votre mère. Je me demande si vous resteriez sur votre piédestal de haute morale si ces même mangemorts vous enlevaient et vous sodomisaient. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu votre histoire, allez voir à la dernière guerre contre Voldemort. Le côté de la lumière était en train de perdre la guerre jusqu'à ce qu'un bébé d'un an mette un terme à tout ça. Dumbledore n'est pas le bon leader pour cette guerre. »

Ron prit finalement la parole et dit, « Oh, et je suppose que nous devrions suivre les recommandations d'un quasi-crackmol qui a vu tant de guerres et battu tant de mages noirs. Londubat retourne à ta serre avec tes plantes, et laisse les véritables sorciers et sorcières régler les problèmes. »

Neville sortit sa baguette si rapidement que Ron n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, et il cria flipendo. Le sort fut jeté avec tellement de fureur que Ron décolla et que sa tête heurta le mur arrière le la cabine. Il tomba par terre hébété et confus. Neville siffla.

« Voilà pour le quasi-crackmol et sa serres de plantes. Reviens m'insulter ou me faire chier et tu verras la véritable puissance du quasi-crackmol… » Luna posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Neville, car l'air autour commençait à crépiter. Luna réussit à dire.

« Sortons d'ici, Neville, l'air est vraiment irrespirable dans les parages. » Ils quittèrent tous les deux le compartiment pour aller parler à quelques Serdaigles.

Ginny qui avait été dans le compartiment avec eux était stupéfaite. Son monde s'écroulait comme un château de carte. Harry s'était séparé de l'Ordre du Phénix et il haïssait Ron et Hermione. Même Neville et Luna se battait avec son frère et Hermione. Elle était si confuse, elle ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Elle avait bien compris pourquoi Harry avait rompu ses contacts avec Dumbledore et l' ordre du Phénix. Si elle avait été à la place d'Harry, elle aurait fait la même chose. Une chose était sûre, même si elle n'avait pas donné son avis, elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec son frère. Elle devait parler avec Bill. Il lui avait toujours donné de bon et judicieux conseils. La première chose qu'elle ferait ce week-end serait d'envoyer un hibou à Bill pour le rencontrer. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Drago Malfoy et sa bande se montrèrent.

Drago entra dans e compartiment et trouva la belette à terre et la sang de bourbe penchés sur lui. Drago ricana et dit.

« Hé bien, hé bien, regardez les gars, la sang de bourbe a enfin compris sa place dans le monde sorcier. Elle est à genou devant un sang pur. C'est bon de te voir apprendre ta place salope. La belette a probablement su que nous venions ici et s'est évanoui. Alors, où est Potter, je ne l'ai vu nulle part. Oh, laissez moi deviner, il se cache probablement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Finalement, Ron réussit à se remettre debout et dit, « Malfoy, je n'ai vraiment pas la patience d'endurer ta présence aujourd'hui, donc pourquoi ne sors tu pas simplement ta face de fouine hors de ce compartiment avant que nous ne soyons forcé de te blesser. »

Drago ricana et dit. « Le jour ou tu t'en prendras à moi sera le jour où ta pathétique famille deviendra riche et puissante et le tas de graisse qui te sert de mère redeviendra ce qui ressemble à une femme.

Ginny eut un regard de pur fureur et avant que Ron n'ait exercé des représailles, elle lança Tangere-Secum à Malfoy. Malfoy ne le vit jamais venir à cause de la courte distance, il fut frappé par le sort et heurta le sol dans une douleur atroce. Ginny lui lança un autre sort à ses testicules. Elle dit ensuite

« Malfoy ? si j'étais toi, je ne voudrai pas me vanter de ma famille. Tout le monde sorcier sait maintenant que ton père n'est rien d'autre qu'un visqueux et sal mangemort qui se recroqueville devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Drago ne fut pas capable de prononcer une seule phrase. Il était trop occupé à essayer de respirer. Quand il réussit à sa relever, il dit, « Ce n'est pas fini. Vous allez tous payer cette année. Retenez bien ça. » Après cela, il partit avec ses gardes du corps. Tout le monde s'assit et ne dit rien. L'atmosphère dans leur compartiment était assez tendue Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette année allait être très intéressante.

Finalement, le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Préaulard, où tout le monde sortit des wagons pour se diriger vers le château, sauf les premières années, qui y allaient par le lac. Ils atteignirent le château et se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives. Hermione regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 18h15, Harry n'était nulle part en vue. Peut être que s'ils avaient de la chance, il avait décidé de ne pas venir. Sa présence pourrait seulement diviser le camp de la lumière. Cette année allait être très difficile pensa-t-elle. La maison Griffondor allait être testée sur sa loyauté, elle était certaine de cela.

Pendant ce temps, au château Potter, Harry vérifiait tout une dernière fois. Il portait un pantalon noir charbon avec une chemise émeraude en soie. A son oreille droite, il portait une boucle d'oreille en diamant noir de la forme d'un scorpion. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et cascadaient en vagues souples jusqu'à ses omoplates. Sa frange était coupée courte et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était visible aux yeux de tous. Il n'avait plus peur de montrer sa cicatrice. C'était un rappel de qui il était. Rémus entra, lui donna une accolade et lui dit d'être prudent.

Harry s'assura que son katana était en sécurité dans son dos. Il décida de porter sa robe en peau de basilic et s'assura de jeter un sort d'illusion en fourchelangue sur sa robe pour cacher l'emblème du scorpion et son épée. Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore sache dès maintenant qu'il était le sorcier scorpion. Une autre raison pour laquelle il portait sa robe en peau de basilic était que tout le monde savait que ça coûtait cher, et une chose qu'il savait de ce bâtard jaloux était qu'il détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était pauvre. Il avait une réaction un peu enfantine il le savait, mais, parfois, il était bon de se faire plaisir. Xiana vint vers lui et l'embrassa. Elle dit ensuite.

« Ne laisse pas Dumbledore t'avoir mon amour, Contrôle ton tempérament. Je te verrai plus tard ce soir au manoir de la malle. S tu as l'occasion dit bonjour à mes frères et sœurs pour moi. »

Harry sourit et dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas je vais avoir un comportement exemplaire la plupart du temps. Ne pas avoir Rogue aux basques va grandement m'aider à maîtriser mon tempérament. Si j'ai l'occasion, je passerai le bonjour à Blaise et Brianna. » Après cela, il se recula et transplana dans la tour Griffondor. Il passa le portrait et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Dumbledore était assis à la table principale regardant les étudiants assis à leurs tables. L'étudiant qu'il voulait voir en particulier n'était pas encore arrivé. Tout le monde était assis à sa table quand une personne grande et avec des cheveux noirs entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la dernière personne à entrer dans la grande salle. La majorité des étudiants n'avaient pas vu Harry depuis juin, donc, la personne qu'ils reconnaissaient comme Harry Potter les laissa sans voix. De nombreuses filles clignèrent des yeux et beaucoup de garçons semblaient jaloux. Toutefois, toutes les personnes qui essayaient de décrire le garçon-qui-a-survécu ce soir-la furent d'accord sur une chose. Ils pouvaient tous sentir l'aura de puissance magique qui émanait de lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'une profonde couleur émeraude. Il semblait qu'un orage allait éclater dans ses yeux. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu semblait très puissant. Chaque fille dans la salle lui jetait un regard appréciateur.

Blaise qui était assis à la table Serpentard, était en train de parlait à Théo Nott quand son beau-frère marcha dans la grande salle. Blaise dut étouffer un rire à la réaction des filles devant Harry. Si seulement elles connaissaient son statut, elles seraient dévastées pensa-t-il. Blaise devait admettre qu'Harry jouait un bon spectacle. Blaise savait que la démonstration de puissance était plus destinée aux professeurs qu'aux étudiants. Harry voulait qu'ils voient qu'il était quasiment leur égal. Blaise tourna prudemment sa tête pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de Malfoy et dut se battre pour garder son calme. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient écarquillés. Il pouvait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry ait l'air aussi imposant. Si seulement Malfoy savait ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit Neville était assis et s'assit à côté. Il regarda les professeurs, un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Dumbledore et lui fit un léger sourire dédaigneux. Son regard s'immobilisa finalement sur Rogue, et Harry lui fit une grimace vraiment diabolique. Rogue ricana simplement en retour, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs en robe rouge sang entra. Mac Gonagall avait vraiment une expression stricte sur son visage. Hagrid arriva et dit « Les premières années, Professeur. »

« Merci, Hagrid. » Répondit-elle. Elle prit la relève et mena les premières années en face de la grande salle ou il y avait une estrade et un tabouret dessus. Une chose qui se remarqua immédiatement fut qu'une des étudiantes était considérablement plus grand que le reste du groupe. Dumbledore se leva soudainement et demanda le silence. La salle se calma rapidement.

« Avant que nous ne commencions la répartition des nouveaux premières années, nous allons répartir une étudiante de Durmstrang. Elle entrera directement en sixième année, et je voudrai souhaiter mes meilleurs vœux pour une année profitable à Brianna Zabini. » Le reste de la salle applaudit poliment.

Tout le monde fixait maintenant le choixpeau. Pendant quelques secondes, il y eut un silence complet. Puis il y eut un frémissement et une déchirure large comme une bouche s'ouvrit et le choixpeau commença sa chanson :

Ecoutez mes avertissements, l'Année Dernière Vous ne l'avez pas fait

Trahison, Jalousie et Méfiance étaient vos croyances

Maintenant le Dormeur est réveillé

Les anciens pouvoirs se déchaîneront

Le monde comme vous le connaissez ne sera plus

Les Parques ont parlées, les chemins ont été fixées

(les Parques sont dans la mythologie grecque trois sœurs qui président à la destinée des hommes, la première décide de qui va vivre, elle commence à tricoter le fil de la vie, la deuxième décide de la longueur du fil et la troisième avec ses ciseaux coupe le fil de la vie)

Trois idées se heurtent, l'Ancienne, la Présente et la Nouvelle

Voici, celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre l'ancien et le Présent est parmi vous

Ainsi, je vous ai averti, dans la bataille votre heure viendra

Ils viennent avec férocité ne tenant pas compte de l'âge

Je ne prédis pas quel côté souffrira le plus ou perdra

Comme vous tous, n'avez pas tenu compte de mes conseils l'année dernière

Le temps de l'union est dépassé

Comme le temps de choisir est venu

Choisissez judicieusement

Comme un côté cherchera à éradiquer le sang nouveau

Alors que les autres, élimineront les croyants au changement

Le dernier éradique tous ceux qui s'élèvent contre le chemin d'or

Un gagnant prend tout, laissez les rivières de sang couler

Tout le monde fit choqué au-delà du possible en écoutant la chanson du choixpeau. C'était très ''différent'' de ce qu'il chantait d'habitude. Harry eut un tout nouveau respect pour les pouvoirs de perception du choixpeau. Après la chanson du choixpeau, plusieurs yeux dans la grande salle se tournèrent vers lui. Harry réussit à regarder Dumbledore et vit que ses yeux le fixaient. Après environ une minute, le professeur Mac Gonagall retrouva sa voix et appela « Brianna Zabini »

Brianna s'avança vers le tabouret et s'assit dessus, le choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête et quelques secondes plus tard il la répartit à Serpentard. Brianna se tourna vers Harry et sourit. Il lui sourit et elle se dirigea vers la table de Serpentard où son frère l'étreignit.

Après la cérémonie de la répartition, Dumbledore se leva. Il s'adressa aux étudiants. « Bienvenue ! » dit-il. « Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! Avant que nous de commencions le banquet, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Comme vous le savez Lord Voldemort est de retour. » Certaines personnes crièrent à la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore continua.

« Je vous assure qu'à Poudlard, nous avons prit toutes les précautions imaginables pour assurer votre sécurité. » Harry renifla à ce dernier commentaire. Mac Gonagall devait l'avoir entendu car elle le regarda et ses lèvres se réduisirent à une fine ligne blanche. Dumbledore continua.

« Pour votre sécurité, la forêt interdite est strictement interdite à tous les élèves, et quelques anciens étudiants feraient mieux de se le rappeler. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a aussi demandé de vous rappeler que la magie est interdite entre les cours dans les couloirs. Les sélections de Quidditch auront lieu la deuxième semaine de ce mois. Quiconque est intéressé à jouer dans l'équipe de sa maison devra contacter Madame Bibine. Merci de votre patience. »

Comme d'habitude, une fois que le discours fut terminé, le repas commença. Une heure après, tout le monde avait terminé et les préfets reçurent leurs ordres de marche pour escorter les premières années à leurs dortoirs. Tout le monde commença à partir. Harry fut presque le dernier et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque quand Malfoy et ses deux gorilles sortirent soudainement de derrière des colonnes pour faire face à Harry. Drago parla le premier

« Hé bien les gars, il semble que Potter soit de retour parmi nous. Est-ce que tu continues à pleurer après ton sal cabot. Tante Bella a adoré nous raconter comment elle s'est occupée de ce traître à son sang. Il semble que tout ceux qui sont proches de toi meurent. Tu as quoi, quatre morts à ton actif. Je parie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimerai te recruter. Peu importe, je veux tenir ma promesse envers toi pour avoir mis mon père en prison. »

Maintenant, les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'un vert incandescent, et il siffla, « Désolé de te décevoir Malfoy, mais, contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser les robe du serpent. Et pour la pureté du sang, si tes deux crackmols de gorille sont une indication. Alors, je suis désolé de te dire que ton avenir est plutôt compromis, mon pauvre Drago. » A ce moment, la foule était rassemblé autour du groupe. Harry décida de montrer ce qu'il valait. Il commença à tourner autour du trio, mais prêta une attention particulière à Crabbe et Goyle. Harry dit finalement. »

« Si tu y crois tellement à ta pureté du sang, alors explique moi ce qu'il en est de Crabbe et Goyle. Avec ces visages et ces noms, ils devraient être en tête d'affiche pour une maladie vénérienne. Je parie qu'ils peuvent générer assez de matière grise pour marcher et parler en même temps. Je veux dire, tout ce qu'on a jamais entendu d'eux est des grognements. Je suppose que quand vous êtes obligés de vous marier entre cousins, on peux certainement s'attendre à des déficiences génétiques. » Maintenant, Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient et faisaient craquer leurs points.

Beaucoup de gens eurent du mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Drago fixait maintenant le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Harry le vit prendre sa baguette. Ce qui se passa ensuite, Drago ne le sut jamais, comme Harry se déplaçait avec tant de rapidité et de férocité. Avant que Drago ait pu enregistrer ce qui se passait, Crabbe et Goyle furent tous les deux frappés et saignaient abondamment du nez quant à lui, il était maintenu par la gorge d'une puissante poigne, et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Sa baguette était à côté de lui sur le sol.

Harry en voyant leurs baguettes prêtes à envoyer un sort, agit conformément à son entraînement/ Il cogna Crabbe et Goyle avec son coude et frappa les reins, les tempes, le nez et leur donna un coup de genou au visage. En quelques secondes, ils furent réduits à l'impuissance. Il attaqua ensuite Malfoy. Une fois qu'il l'eut maintenu contre le mur, Harry siffla.

« Écoute moi bien le putain d'albinos. Je ne tolérerai plus ta connerie. Je vais te le dire maintenant, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un cadavre ambulant maintenant si tu ne veux pas hâter ton statut de cadavre, je te suggère fortement de me laisser tranquille. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau bien assez tôt. Après tout, les victimes de la guerre doivent bien venir de quelque part ? » Il finit sa dernière phrase avec un vicieux coup de pied à l'aine de Drago. Il jeta alors sans baguette Merda-Effrenousing. C'était un simple sort de toute façon… Soudainement, il y eut un bruit dégoutant, et quelques personnes commencèrent à se plaindre de l'odeur émanant de Malfoy. Drago venait de se souiller lui-même devant tout le monde. L'odeur des excréments était insupportable. Harry prit le temps de s'échapper. Peut après, le Professeur Flitwick et le Professeur Rogue vinrent voir l'esclandre dont il était question.

Le Professeur Rogue fut le premier à remarquer Drago. Regardant Drago avec dégoût, il sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts sur lui. Rogue regarda Drago à terre et dit, « Qui a fait ça ? »

Drago répondit d'une voix peinée, « Potter, Monsieur. » C'est Blaise qui répondit juste assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, y compris le Professeur Mac Gonagall. « Professeur Rogue, c'est Drago qui a commencé le premier, monsieur. Potter s'occupait de ses affaires quand Drago a décidé de l'embêter. »

Blaise pouvait dire que le Professeur Rogue n'était pas content que quelqu'un de sa maison défende un Griffondor. Pendant ce temps, Harry venait de transplaner dans la chambre des secrets. En regardant autour, Harry sut que ce serait une longue nuit.

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir et je vous jure que ça motive pour pouvoir envoyer le prochain chap rapidement !

Donc merci à : aaelwing, Gwen Zephyr, mo (merci c'est vrai que ça a été très sympa à traduire !), jipi (merci beaucoup), alexb123, Aralicia, Elmisten, clém (merci beaucoup, c'est sympa), Patmol (oui c'est possible comme je ne me relie jamais j'ai horreur de ça !), tristan61, nakaa, Servin, nakajima, grigri76, zaika, virg (merci c'et sympa, j'espère que tu t'es bien reposé depuis ;-)), onarluca (tu vois je fais des efforts pour ne plus mettre de commentaires !), Lady Morgane Slytherin, Demenciae, Magyar, ma 'tite Shay, firerblade 71, o8oangio8o (merci ;-)), Naelith, 666Naku, miladjadja (tu as bien raison de le dre, ça me permet de m'améliorer, comme tu le vois, il n'y en a quasiment pas dans ce chap, bises), Only-4-you et voldemort xxx (quand est-ce que tu postes ton prochain chap, tu as une fan qui s'impatiente là ;-)))))))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 12 : Challenges.

Harry se trouvait dans le noir. Il alluma rapidement les torches de la chambres et marcha vers le milieu de la chambre. Il décida de prendre son temps et rassembla ses pensées. Harry savait que ce serait la salle s'entraînement pour son armée. Harry savait qu'il avait déjà passé énormément de temps dans le temps Odin. Si voulait qu'il lui reste assez de temps de vie pour voir ses petits enfants, il devait modérer son utilisation de l'œil d'Odin. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que Neville et Luna se dépêchent. Ils prendraient les week-ends pour entraîner les autres, tandis qu'ils en apprendraient plus en temps réel avec lui. Avec quelques modifications, cet endroit serait idéal pour ça.

Harry avait besoin d'un moyen pour amener ses élèves dans la chambre des secrets sans qu'ils soient détectés. Le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était de créer des portoloins spéciaux utilisant son système avec une signature à base de neutrino. Contrairement à sa bague et celle de sa femme, il allait faire quelques modifications aux bagues portoloins. Harry estimait qu'à part pour sa famille proche et un petit groupe de personnes soigneusement sélectionnés, ces bagues portoloins contiendraient des sorts runiques qu'il serait impossible de voir ou de briser à moins de connaître les sorts en noble fourchelangue.

De cette façon, si part hasard un de ses soldats le trahissait, il serait capable d'activer le portoloin depuis n'importe où dans le monde. Avant tout, il devait imprimer sa signature de transplanage, et laisser son énergie magique personnelle reconstituer l'énergie des cristaux. Le cristal principal contiendrait sa signature de transplanage, avec un sort de verrouillage permanant. Les quatre autres cristaux autour du principal agiraient comme un moyen de stockage et de déchargement. Ils fourniraient le cristal principal en énergie magique pour activer la signature de transplanage. Un second sort serait rajouté au cristal principal afin de permettre la saisie des coordonnées. Cela pourrait être fait par image mentale, ou une grille de coordonnées. La bague serait capable de supporter quatre transports par portoloin avant d'avoir besoin d'être rechargée. La base de la bague devait être faite en naquadah.

Harry consacra beaucoup de temps sur la façon dont il souhaitait modifier la chambre. Il avait besoin de la rendre encore plus grande, d'ajouter quelques portails, et de reconfigurer la porte d'entrée. Seul un fourchelangue pourrait le faire, mais il voulait changer le mot de passe en noble fourchelangue. De cette manière, lui seul pourrait ouvrir la porte. De cette manière même face de serpent ne pourrait pas rentrer. Après environ 15 minutes, Harry réussit à changer le mot de passe. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile parce que personne ne s'attendait à ce que l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard veuille changer le mot de passe, donc aucun sort de verrouillage n'avait été mis sur le mot de passe.

Quand il eut terminé, Harry se retourna, et commença à se forger une image mentale de comment il voulait que soit la nouvelle salle d'entraînement. Il pouvait utiliser des sorts d'expansion mais il ne voulait pas gaspiller de précieux cristaux, naquadah et énergie magique. Il avait besoin de toutes ces ressources pour la construction de sa malle manoir, les baguettes, les portoloins et les autres armes. En outre, il y avait plus de place que nécessaire pour élargir l'espace de la chambre en jouant avec les murs et en renforçant la structure des murs.

Son premier problème fut un endroit ou déposer la roche. Merci mon dieu, il avait pas mal de pratique de l'extraction minière. Il savait que les strates étaient constituées de plusieurs couches de chaux, de grès et de granite mélangé avec des espaces entre les différentes couches. Il avait simplement à trouver une poche souterraine où entreposer le granite.

Il se dirigea vers le centre de la chambre et s'assis en position du lotus. Il relaxa son esprit et chercha son centre magique. Il poussa alors ses sens magiques au travers de la chambre et en dessous. A environ deux kilomètres sous lui et à environ trois kilomètres à gauche il y avait une énorme caverne vide. Il laissa ses sens magiques explorer la caverne et réussit rapidement à se construire une image mentale en trois dimensions de la caverne souterraine. Harry triangula alors sa position par rapport à la chambre. Une fois qu'il eut une idée précise de ses coordonnées, il s'assit et alla faire face au mur gauche de la chambre. Harry prit sa nouvelle baguette, et commença à miner les murs. Il utilisa de simples réducto pour pulvériser les pans de murs et bannit la roche dans la caverne souterraine. Tout les dix pas, Harry métamorphosait un pilier de soutient.

A 23h30, il se sentait très fatigué et décida de finir sa journée. Il avait fait la moitié de l'excavation et avait construit les piliers de soutien pour le mur gauche de la chambre. Il avait un semaine pour finir cela, et il avait prévu de passer tout son temps libre ici à finir sa salle d'entraînement. Décidant qu'il était trop fatigué pour transplaner dehors par lui-même, il utilisa sa bague de mariage et se transporta par portoloin dans le manoir de sa malle près du lac. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva dans la salle des portoloins de sa malle. Harry sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un léger encas. Après avoir pris quelques potions énergisantes, il se dirigea vers une des salles de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et alla à la chambre principale.

Attentif à ne pas faire de bruit, il s'approcha du lit et remarqua sa femme dormant paisiblement avec ses

magnifiques cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le visage. Il se déshabilla et se glissa nu entre les draps. Il se plaça en position du lotus (assis et les deux jambes repliée ave les deux pieds sur les genoux, si on a pas l'habitude, ça tire pas mal sur les muscles !), et commença à trier ses souvenirs de la journée et à les ranger dans les bons dossiers.

Quand il eut fini de vider son esprit et de trier ses souvenirs, il se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et décida de voir s'il restait un peu de son énergie magique dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. Il voulait voir si sa théorie sur l'insertion d'un cheval de Troie pourrait marcher. Harry pensa que Dumbledore s'était simplement purgé l'esprit de sa sphère d'énergie magique brute. Harry imagina créer un lien avec Dumbledore semblable à celui qu'il avait avec Voldemort. La seule différence était que ce lien serait temporaire.

Lentement, Harry se sentit tomber dans un tunnel noir. Harry pensa que la création d'un lien d'esprit n'était pas si différente que transplaner. Vous connectiez simplement deux choses en même temps en utilisant la magie comme pour le moyen de transport. Vous deviez simplement être très clair et précis sur l'endroit où vous vouliez aller. Après un certain temps. Harry se sentit connecté à la boule résiduelle de magie bute qu'il reconnut à sa signature magique profondément enfouit dans la conscience de Dumbledore. Il se sentit se connecter à sa magie, il se sentait comme s'il était dans une petite pièce sphérique. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, Dumbledore était proche d'éradiquer les derniers vestiges de sa magie brute. Il resta dans la sphère pensant au meilleur moyen de sortir de là sans que Dumbledore ne s'aperçoive qu'il était dans sa tête. Créer une porte était définitivement hors de question, ce serait trop suspect et alerterait à coup sûr le vieux fou.

Après quelques réflexions, il décida de créer une fissure dans la sphère. Il savait que cela ne ferait que précipiter la destruction de sa sphère de magie brute, mais ça avait aussi l'avantage de tromper le vieux fou en le faisant penser qu'il avait créé la fissure dans la sphère. Ce serait aussi un moyen beaucoup plus subtil d'accéder aux souvenirs de Dumbledore. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui de créer une fissure dans sa sphère. Harry n'eut pas besoin de pousser de nouveau sur sa magie tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de rappeler à lui une certaine quantité car cette magie lui appartenait à la base.

Harry rappela prudemment à lui un peu de sa magie jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une fissure se former comme une toile d'araignée. Il permit à la fissure de se développer jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était assez grande pour laisser sa conscience passer à travers. Il vida son esprit de toute émotion et se dessina mentalement, un paysage serein de désert sous la pleine lune. Il autorisa alors sa conscience à passer à travers la fissure et de flotter doucement parmi les couches du subconscient de Dumbledore. Harry prit soin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il se trouva bientôt absorbé par d'intéressants éléments d'information.

Harry sourit, il connaissait maintenant les coordonnées du manoir Dumbledore. Le vieil homme devait avoir pensé à sa maison. Il était maintenant capable de récupérer des informations concernant les Potter. Comme c'est très intéressant pensa Harry. Si Dumbledore pensait que son pauvre plan visant à lui coller des procès allait fonctionner, il serait sévèrement déçu. Harry réalisa aussi que Dumbledore dormait, même s'il sentait que le vieil homme commençait à se réveiller. Harry savait qu'il devait s'en aller, il avait compté sur le fait que Dumbledore s'endormirait, et son pari avait payé, mais avec Dumbledore conscient, il avait un réel risque de se faire repérer. Harry connaissait ses propres limites, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour sous-estimer le vieux fou. Harry sentait qu'il avait assez d'information pour mettre au point un plan de lutte.

Harry sortit prudemment de l'inconscience de Dumbledore et retourna par la fissure dans sa propre sphère de magie. Il emprunta alors le chemin du lien temporaire et après ce qui lui sembla un long voyage, il revint dans son propre esprit. Il s'assura que le lien était complètement détruit et catalogua les informations qu'il avait grappillé. Il réalisa combien il était fatigué et remercia dieu que son premier cours ne commence pas avant 13h00. Il n'avait pas encore son emploi du temps, mais Harry était encore en mesure d'obtenir les informations sur son futur emploi du temps de Dumbledore lui-même. Aucun doute que le vieux fou avait son mot à dire la dessus. Et bien, il semble que je vais avoir à faire à Rogue après tout. Par l'intermédiaire du lien, Harry avait découvert que Rogue allait enseigner la DCFM. Quelle merde pensa-t-il. Eh bien personne n'a dit que tu devrais assister à ce cours. Après cette pensée et d'autres, Harry plongea dans un profond sommeil.

Xiana se réveilla vers sept heures le lendemain matin. Elle se retourna et regarda son mari. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant dormir. Elle pouvait voir ses sourcils froncés, il semblait qu'il essayait de résoudre un problème difficile. Même quad il dormait, pensa-t-elle, son mari semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Xiana se rappela ne pas avoir entendu Harry venir la nuit dernière. Il avait du être occupé à l'école, pensa-t-elle. Elle se réveillait plus tôt que ça d'habitude, mais elle pouvait sentir que son corps changeait, et cela nécessitait plus de repos. . Elle posa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre et commença à le caresser. Xiana se sentait souvent d'humeur très coquine depuis qu'elle était enceinte. A vrai dire, elle adorait simplement faire l'amour avec son mari. Il était tellement attentif à ses besoins et ses désirs.

Avec cette pensée, elle regarda de nouveau l'horloge et sut qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps devant elle. Xiana commença à embrasser les lèvres de son mari, puis elle se dirigea vers son cou. Elle put entendre Harry commencer à gémir. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle bougea jusqu'à son torse musclé et commença à embrasser ses mamelons. Harry commença à gémir plus fort. Xiana fit tranquillement son chemin vers ses abdos. A ce moment là, son mari eut une pleine érection. Elle commença lentement la sucer son phallus, entraînant plus de gémissements de sa part et elle commença à se frotter contre son érection. A ce moment, elle gémit elle aussi. Elle regarda son mari et quand il ouvrit les yeux, Xiana remarqua qu'il avait un regard affamé dans ses yeux. Elle décida de l'accueillir proprement et dit, « Bonjour mon amour, comment vas-tu par cette belle matinée ? » le taquina-t-elle.

Harry était maintenant totalement réveillé et sentait la passion pour sa femme lui brûler les veines. Il regarda sa belle épouse avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et dit, « Je dois être au paradis, je crois. C'est un bien meilleur réveil que celui dont j'ai l'habitude, ma chérie. »

Harry commença à doucement embrasser le cou de sa femme puis se dirigea lentement vers ses seins. Il frotta et massa doucement ses seins. Il les porta à ses lèvres et taquina avec sa langue ses mamelons. Il pouvait sentir sa femme se frotter contre son érection à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Il continua à embrasser ses seins et soudain, senti sa femme s'emparer de son érection et le guider à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle s'abaissa peu à peu pour permettre à ses muscles de s'adapter à sa taille, et commença à bouger. Grâce à l'angle de pénétration, Harry massait maintenant la point G de Xiana, à la grande satisfaction de celle-ci. Il remarqua que sa femme se mordait la lèvre inférieure et gémissait de désir. Il garda le rythme jusqu'à ce que sa femme ait un orgasme. Il la suivit peu de temps après. Xiana avait pu sentir sa pulsation rythmique. Quand ils furent épuisés, elle s'effondra sur sa poitrine.

Dieu, c'était si bon de faire l'amour avec son mari. Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il avait un regard préoccupé et dit, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon amour ? » dit-elle avec appréhension.

Harry la regarda et sembla débattre avec lui-même puis dit finalement, « Faire l'amour comme ça ne va pas blesser le bébé n'est-ce pas ? » Xiana le regarda et éclata de rire.

Harry la regarda et eut un regard légèrement blessé, Xiana le remarqua rapidement, et vint embrasser ses lèvres, elle s'éloigna et lui donna une longue explication sur le sexe et la grossesse. Elle décrivit aussi la libido des femmes durant la grossesse et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pendant l'amour. Harry la regarda et dit, « J'ai beaucoup de choses à apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Xiana répondit « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, tu finiras par t'y faire. » Elle le regarda avec un sourire malicieux. Il lui sourit en retour. Il la saisit par la taille et mit sur le dos et commença à la chatouiller. Xiana éclata de rire à ne presque plus pouvoir respirer. Harry lui sourit et cessa sa torture. Elle lui attrapa la tête et lui fit un baiser passionné. Harry retourna le geste avec une égale passion. Après quelques baisers, il se séparèrent.

Harry dit, « Hé bien mon amour, il est temps de se dépêcher, même si je déteste faire ça. » Harry soupira et alla prendre une douche rapide. Xiana attendit qu'Harry finisse puis se prépara elle aussi. Quand ils eurent fini leur rituel matinal, ils se transportèrent tous les deux par portoloin au château Potter et rejoignirent Rémus pour le petit déjeuner. Après le petit déjeuner, ils discutèrent tous du programme du jour.

Il fut décidé que Xiana et Rémus mènerait une investigation sur une petite agence d'un journal moldu à Londres. Cette agence particulière n'était pas trop loin du Chaudron Baveur. L'idée était d'acheter l'agence de presse, de la rénover, et d'imprimer et de foutre la merde dans le monde sorcier. Selon Sun-Tzu, la guerre des mots est aussi importante que la bataille physique. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de lutter contre la propagande, et c'est avec des informations irréfutables. Si les négociations se faisaient sans heurts, le Sorcier Scorpion allait avoir un véhicule pour éduquer les sangs-purs incultes.

Harry expliqua qu'il avait trouvé le lieu idéal pour entraîner ses troupes. Il leur parla de la chambre des secrets, et de ce qu'il avait planifié. Il leur parla aussi de sa petite excursion dans l'esprit de Dumbledore la nuit précédente et les informations qu'il avait recueillit. Rémus fut le premier à dire.

« Louveteau, seras-tu capable de retourner dans la tête du vieux fou dans le futur ? » Harry regarda l'espoir et l'attente de Rémus mais fut forcé de le détromper

Harry répondit, « Désolé, Moony ; mais ça ne pouvait marcher qu'une fois. J'ai remarqué qu'il avait quasiment fini de purger son esprit de mon énergie magique brute. J'ai été forcé de fissurer les derniers vestiges de ma sphère de magie que j'avais mis dans son esprit en août pour pouvoir recueillir des éléments d'informations. Je ne doute pas que d'ici ce week-end, il aura purgé son esprit des derniers vestiges de mon énergie magique brute. Peu importe, j'ai les informations dont j'ai besoin pour mes plans. » Harry finit avec un sourire machiavélique sur son visage. Rémus et Xiana se regardèrent l'un l'autre, et surent parfaitement ce que ce sourire voulait dire. Ils se sourirent simplement l'un l'autre et retournèrent manger leur petit déjeuner.

Rémus regardait son louveteau et savait bien qu'Harry avait élaboré un plan rusé pour faire face à Rogue et au Directeur. Une chose que Rémus savait certaine, sous-estimer son louveteau était au mieux une idée extrêmement dangereuse.. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et Harry alla trouver Dobby et Winky pour quelques informations. Harry voulait s'assurer que les autres sites météoriques contenaient du Naquadah. Il voudrait extraire du Naquadria plus tard une fois qu'il aurait les mines de Naquadah. Le Naquadria était lié au Naquadah de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas envoyer Dobby et Winky car ils devaient construire une autre malle manoir. Il voulait savoir s'il y avait d'avantages d'elfes de maison qui voudraient se lier et quitter Poudlard. Il demanda à Dobby de trouver les elfes de maison libres qui souhaiteraient de nouveau se lier à un sorcier.

Harry entra dans la cuisine et parla à Dobby. Dobby le regarda et arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire et vint saluer son maître. Dobby le regarda et dit, « Bonjour, Maître Harry Potter, la grand Sorcier, Monsieur, qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous ? »

Harry sourit à l'elfe de maison et dit, « Dobby, sais-tu si d'autres elfes de maison cherchent du travail ? J'ai besoin de mon meilleur elfe de maison pour veiller sur Xiana, le château, et construire de nouvelles malles manoir. J'ai d'autres travaux en tête et j'ai confiance seulement en les elfes de maison pour faire correctement ce travail. » Harry finit et vit le regard de profond respect que Dobby lui rendait. Harry pouvait voir que son elfe de maison favori se concentrait et réfléchissait de toutes ses forces. Après environ une minute, Dobby sortit de ses pensées et dit,

« Maître monsieur, Dobby connaît au moins quatre autres elfes de maison qui auraient besoin d'une nouvelle maison et d'un nouveau maître, monsieur. Je serais heureux de les contacter pour vous, monsieur. »

Harry répondit, « Dobby, je serais très heureux de les rencontrer. Je prendrai contact avec toi ce vendredi et nous pourrons les rencontrer un par un, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Dobby répondit, « C'est parfait, maître Harry Potter Monsieur. Je crois qu'ils rejoindront notre groupe monsieur. » Harry se mit sur ses genoux et donna à l'elfe une rapide accolade. Le petit elfe avait des larmes dans les yeux. Harry aimait réellement Dobby. Il savait qu'il aurait toujours une relation particulière avec l'elfe de maison. Harry pouvait voir et sentir la profonde fidélité émanant de Dobby. Harry pensait que les elfes de maison étaient les créatures magiques les plus sous-estimée du monde sorcier. De nouveau, à ses yeux, la monde sorcier prouvait sa stupidité

Harry pensait que s'il gagnait cette guerre, les elfes de maison auraient un traitement bien différent que celui qu'ils recevaient actuellement de la part du monde sorcier. Avec cela en tête, il alla saluer Anubis et Hedwige. Quand il s'avança vers eux, il caressa Hedwige et lui demanda si elle voulait rester à Poudlard avec les autres chouettes. Elle hulula, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle aimerait rester à Poudlard pendant un certain temps. Il transplanerait avec elle à Poudlard plus tard dans la matinée. Harry se tourna alors vers Anubis et dit.

_« Bonjour, mon grand, voudrais-tu venir à Poudlard avec moi aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Oui, Maître, j'ai besoin d'accctttion. »_

Harry sourit à son ami. Anubis devait s'ennuyer un peu. Il devait lui poser une autre question.

_« Mon grand, sais-tu combien d'autres de ton esspècce il exisste et où je pourrais les trouver. Nous devons repeupler ton esspècce et je pensse que tu serais heureux d'avoir de la compagnie. »_

Anubis leva la tête et avec un plaisir évident dit à son maître, _« Maître, je ssais où aller dans la grande chaleur pour trouver ccceux de mon esspècce. »_

Harry répondit, _« Très bien, à la fin du mois, nouss irons tard dans la nuit, nous les trouverons et less amènerons ici. »_

Harry estimait qu'il devait aux anciens d'empêcher leur travail de s'éteindre et tomber dans l'oubli. De toute manière, il y avait de bonnes chances que ses enfants soient capable de parler fourchelangue, et être lier à un temple de serpent leur donnerait un énorme avantage en matière de sécurité et ils auraient besoin de l'un d'entre eux pour apprendre le noble fourchelangue et l'ancienne magie noire quand le temps viendrait. Avec ces pensées, il prit Anubis et l'enroula autour de son torse. Le point suivant dans l'agenda d'Harry était de contacter ses ais hackers. Harry avait beaucoup pensé aux finances de Voldemort et était venu à la conclusion que Face de Serpent devait faire des affaires dans le monde moldu pour financer sa guerre. La population sorcière n'était pas assez grande pour soutenir le financement nécessaire à la guerre.

Si Harry savait bien une chose, c'était que Voldemort était un vrai malade. Toute affaire qu'il aurait entrepris serait très probablement illégale et nuirait aux moldus en même temps. Voldemort était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas stupide. La plupart de son argent sal serait très probablement déposé dans une banque sécurisée moldus. L'argent avait aussi besoin d'être blanchi avant d'être amené à Gringotts. Il avait probablement un coffre de haute sécurité à Gringotts sous un pseudo. Tenter d'obtenir des informations des Gobelins concernant des comptes importants était impossible.

Ils étaient complètement indifférents aux sorciers, et au ministère. Les règles gobelines mettaient la population sorcière à égalité. Faire une demande comme quoi il cherchait un compte appartenant à Voldemort ne leur ferait ni chaud ni froid. Harry comprenait pourquoi, s'ils commençaient à favoriser un côté par rapport à l'autre, ils perdraient de la crédibilité et des profits. Pour un gobelins, cela heurtait toutes leurs croyances.

Harry devait d'abord trouver quelles étaient les affaires de Voldemort, trouvaient quels étaient les participants, où se trouvait l'argent et dans quel coffre de Gringotts il mettait l'argent blanchi. Une fois qu'il aurait ces informations, il devrait éliminer les participants, vider le compte de Voldemort et fermer son business. Le pan était simple, même si son exécution serait une véritable saloperie. Il alla à son ordinateur et se connecta à Internet. Une fois qu'il fut connecté, il envoya un e-mail à son contact hacker.

**E-mail**

**TechnoMage**

**J'ai un nouveau travail qui requiert des compétences très particulières. J'ai besoin que tu assignes certains de tes membres à faire une petite recherche pour moi. Je t'ai déjà envoyé tes livres par virement électronique. Il est dans ta boîte aux lettres. Si tu as besoin de plus, fait le moi savoir. J'ai besoin que tu recherches sur Internet certains business illégaux. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils font, où ils sont, et si tu es capable de craquer leur système informatique, pourrais-tu me copier toutes les informations disponibles et me les envoyer par mail. Pour t'aider à démarrer, recherche sous les pseudo suivant :**

**Riddle, Voldemort, Marvollo, Salazar, Basilic, Moldu, Magie Noire et Serpentard. Si tu déterres quelque chose, j'ai besoin des contacts et des adresses si tu peux les avoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour notre accord ; j'ai utilisé ton programme pour crypter ce message. Tu sais comment me contacter ; je vérifierai mes e-mails régulièrement.**

**Bonne chance**

**Salutations**

**Scorpio**

Rémus se trouvait dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque quand il vit Harry jouer avec une machine. Il alla vers lui et dit, « Harry, est-ce que tu joues encore avec cette machine ? »

Harry regarda Rémus et répondit, « Moony, une chose que j'ai appris cet été c'est qu'il s'agit-là de bien plus qu'une simple machine. Cette machine fournit des informations, et des connaissances. La connaissance c'est le pouvoir. Je trouverais du temps et je te montrerai le système Internet moldu. Il est beaucoup plus efficace que les hiboux, Rémus. Avec cette machine, j'ai des connaissances disponibles sous les doigts dans le monde entier. »

Rémus réfléchit à cela et dit, « Hé bien, j'ai toujours été intéressé par les inventions moldues. Il semble que celle-là vaille le coup de se pencher dessus. » Rémus dit à Harry qu'l avait besoin d'y aller et alla trouver Xiana.

Harry envoya son e-mail et s'en alla dans la chambre principale pour s'habiller. Il se décida pour un pantalon Armani noir et une chemise en soie bleu roi avec des images argentées d'un cerf, d'un chien et d'un loup. Il changea sa boucle d'oreille pour une en saphir et mis en place son katana avec un sort de désillusion. Il mit ses bottes en peau de basilic. Il décida de laisser ses cheveux tirés en queue de cheval et habilla la pointe d'un dard de scorpion en argent. Il jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir et aima ce qu'il voyait. Il décida de laisser de côté sa robe en peau de basilic pour aujourd'hui. Il pouvait toujours transplaner ici pour la prendre s'il en avait besoin.

Harry décida de transplaner dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Personne n'y venait jamais et c'était près de la grande salle. Il photographia les toilettes et en battement de cil il se retrouva devant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Harry sourit et savait que si Dumbledore découvrait qu'il pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard il se ferait dessus. Harry sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Au moment où il entra, il remarqua qu'un certain nombre de personnes se tournèrent vers lui. Il regarda quelques-uns et leurs sourit, à d'autres, il fit une grimace de dédain.

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était un peu en avance ; même si la nourriture était déjà sur la table. Avec cela à l'esprit, il se dirigea vers la table Griffondor et s'assit. Il se décida pour du poulet et des pommes de terre rôties avec de la sauce. A la moitié de son repas, il vit Ginny Weasley venir à la table. Elle le remarqua et lui fit un sourire mal assuré. Harry la regarda et sut à son visage qu'elle voulait désespérément lui parler. Harry sut alors qu'il devait lui parler et lui expliquer certaines choses. Ginny était petite mais elle était une puissante sorcière et avait beaucoup de potentiel. Harry devait faire quelques efforts pour la gagner à sa cause. Chaque personne qui reniait Voldemort ou Dumbledore renforçait son camp. Harry décida d'entamer une discussion en disant.

« Salut Ginny, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis ma dernière entrevue avec le club des piafs. »

Ginny sourit à cette description de d'ordre du Phénix. A vrai dire, après ces révélations concernant Dumbledore et Harry, sa sympathie allait à Harry. La problème était sa famille. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un mouton noir. Cela dit, elle avait envers Harry une dette de vie. Mon dieu, elle était tellement frustrée pas tout cela. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un de cela. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée, pensa-t-elle. Elle reprit ses esprits et dit.

« Salut Harry, c'est vraiment bon de te voir. Comment vas-tu ? »

Harry répondit, « Je vas bien, Ginny. Je trouve vraiment que la liberté personnelle me va à merveille. »

Ginny répliqua, « Je ne veux rien savoir à propos de ça Harry, je n'ai encore rien promis à ma famille. »

Harry remarqua un vrai regard perdu sur son visage quand elle mentionna la dernière partie. Harry utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie et tria soigneusement à travers ses souvenirs les plus récents. Après quelques secondes, il put saisir sa pensée profonde. Harry comprenait maintenant le profond conflit que Ginny traversait Elle adorait ses parents et voulait les croire quand ils étaient d'accord avec Dumbledore. Son cœur et son âme lui disait que Dumbledore était dans l'erreur en ayant trahit Harry comme il l'avait fait. Elle pensait que si il y avait d'autres membres de sa famille pensaient comme elle, alors elle se sentirait moins mal de se dresser contre ses parents. Harry décida de l'aider et dit.

« Ginny, je peux dire en voyant ton visage que tu es en conflit me concernant. Pourquoi n'écris-tu pas Bill ? Tu dois faire le tri dans tes sentiments, et je penses que Bill peux t'aider à le faire. Bill sait beaucoup de choses sur ce qui se passe et je pense qu'il peux t'aider à faire le tri dans tes sentiments. Une fois que tu lui auras parlé, viens me voir le week-end d'après. Je suis sûr que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à discuter. » Harry était sur le point de poser une autre question quand les traîtres décidèrent de se montrer.

Ron discutait avec Hermione et ils se dirigeaient vers leur table quand ils virent Ginny parler à celui qui serait le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore semblait insinuer que Potter tournait mal. Qui était-il pour remettre en question un des plus grands sorciers de l'époque ? Ron sentit que Potter était un lâche de ne pas accepter son destin. Qui ne voudrait pas sauver le monde sorcier et entrer dans l'histoire comme un héro pensait-il ? Il pouvait les protéger tous par son sacrifice. De quel droit Potter remettait-il en question le jugement de Dumbledore là-dessus ? Il regarda Hermione et de part son regard, elle semblait penser la même chose. Ron savait qu'Hermione respectait le jugement de Dumbledore sur ces questions.

Ron était furieux au moment où il arriva à côté de sa sœur. Comment osait-elle lui parler ? Il finit par dire.

« Ginny éloigne-toi de lui immédiatement. Maman ne serait pas contente de savoir que tu discutes avec le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Ron eut un sourire mauvais sur son visage et décida de narguer son ex-meilleur ami. Il allait essayer et voir s'il pouvait lui faire avoir une retenue. Il était préfet après tout, il était certain que Dumbledore serait d'accord.

Le visage de Ginny vira au roue et elle dit, « Ron, je parle avec qui je veux, est-ce que j'ai été clair ! Tu n'es pas mon tuteur, et tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler, ou sinon tu verras très rapidement ce que mon sort de chauve-furie peut faire... » Ginny était furieuse maintenant. . De quel droit tout le monde lui disait-elle ce qu'elle devait faire, pensa-t-elle ?

Ron ricana et répondit, « Je ne suis peut-être pas ton tuteur, mais si tu ne veux pas recevoir une beuglante de maman, je te suggère fortement de ne pas lui parler. »

Ginny était véritablement furieuse. Elle se leva et gifla le visage de son frère aussi durement qu'elle le pouvait, à la grande surprise de Ron. Ginny dit, « Ne t'avise pas de me nuire par écrit auprès de maman, frangin. » Elle cracha le dernier mot. Elle se retourna et sortit en coup de vent de la grande salle. A ce moment-là, le petit affrontement avait commencé à rassembler des spectateurs.

Harry regarda Ron et lui sourit dédaigneusement, avant de revenir à son repas. A ce moment, Ron était furieux. La chose que le mettait hors de lui était d'être rabaissé par Potter.

Ron rétrécit ses yeux et dit d'une voix chuintante, « Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu resteras loin de ma sœur. Je ne vais pas la laisser être corrompue par un lâche comme toi. »

Harry regarda lentement son ancien meilleur ami et répondit, « Ron, combien de temps ça t'a prit pour arriver à ces quelques phrases ? Je parie que tu es resté debout toute la nuit à les répéter, après tout, nous savons tous que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très rapide quand il s'agit de trouver des répliques. Maintenant, si je devais deviner, je dirai que le castor à côté de toi t'a aidé. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'essaye de manger mon repas en paix, donc, si tu ne veux pas être blessé, dégage. »

Harry retourna à sa nourriture. Il mangeait avec sa main gauche et fit en sorte de garder sa main droite sous la table où il réussit discrètement à sortir sa nouvelle baguette de sa botte droite. Harry s'assura de ne laisser personne la voir. Il attendait juste que Ron perde son sang froid et lui lance un sort. Harry avait une petite surprise pour lui.

A ce moment-là, Ron était furieux et Harry remarqua que Neville, Luna, Blaise et Brianna étaient tous présents. Si on en venait aux mains, il aurait besoin de témoins. Il fit en sorte de jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue qui le regardait, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Harry tourna sa tête et regarda Ron avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage, qui il le savait excéderait Ron.

Le visage de Ron avait désormais prit une teinte rouge. Ron regarda l'insupportable bâtard et sortit sa baguette et dit, « Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor. Tu vas présenter tes excuses à Hermione ou sinon, je t'obligerais à les faire. »

Harry regarda simplement Ron et secoua sa tête avec une grimace sur le visage et répondit, « Poil de Carotte, pourquoi ne pointes-tu pas ton bâton ailleurs, tu vas souffler quelques cellules grises de ton cerveau en essayant de jeter correctement un sort. » Avant que Ron n'ai put répondre quoi que ce soit, Hermione posa une main sur le bras de Ron et l'empêcha de lancer un sort à Harry. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Hermione répondit de son habituelle voix de miss je-sais-tout.

« Tu as changé Harry. Il fut un temps où tu aurais fait les meilleures choix plutôt que les choix les plus faciles. Il fut un temps où tu aurais risqué ta vie pour nous. Il reste une chance pour toi si tu reviens vers l'ordre. Tout peut être oublié. Dumbledore n'essayera plus de te sacrifier maintenant. Nous pourrons t'entraîner au mieux pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fait ce qui est le mieux pour le monde sorcier Harry. Écoute ta conscience Harry, tu sais au plus profond de toi que j'ai raison à propos de cela. »

Harry la regarda directement dans les yeux puis commença à rire aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, Hermione semblait comme avoir reçu une claque au visage. Finalement Harry retrouva un peu de self-control et réussit à dire avec de la moquerie sur le visage.

« Hermione, combien de temps as-tu passé avec le vieux bâtard pour en venir à ce petit speech. Premièrement, ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperais de Voldemort car j'ai appris il y longtemps que les lâches du monde sorciers ne se lèveront jamais et ne se battront pas pour leurs croyances. Quand j'en aurais fini avec Voldemort, je ferais en sorte que le reste du monde sorcier ne m'oublie pas. Deuxièmement, je ne laisserais PLUS PERSONNE me contrôler, spécialement ce bâtard de directeur. Troisièmement, je suggère de te tenir loin de moi. Et assures-toi de prendre ton sang pur sans cervelle de petit ami avec toi. »

Harry entendit Anubis grâce à leur lien d'esprit lui dire que cheveu de feu était sur le point de lui lancer un sort. Harry sourit ironiquement mentalement à la description de Ron faite par Anubis.

Aussi prévisible que les rotations de la terre, Ron Weasley lança un flipendo sur Harry. Harry avait attendu que cela se produise et réussit à lancer deux sorts, et lança silencieusement un protégo et un merde-effreno. Harry était heureux d'avoir la possibilité de jeter la plupart de ses sorts silencieusement.

Le sort de Ron frappa le bouclier d'Harry, et fut renvoyé vers Ron avec un second sort d'Harry déguisé avec la signature d'un flipendo. Ron fut touché à la poitrine, et fut projeté en arrière vers la table des Poufsouffles et atterri sur le dos. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut que Ron perdit le contrôle de ses intestins. La puanteur devint immédiatement insupportable. Certaines personnes perdirent leurs dîners. Hannah Abbott et Christine Johnson furent les premières. Harry veilla à reglisser rapidement sa nouvelle baguette dans sa botte droite.

Harry regarda autour et vit l'air choqué de beaucoup de personnes. La chose suivante qu'Harry savait qui allait arriver était que Mac Gonagall et Rogue viennent vers lui. Mac Gonagall avec les lèvres serrées de désapprobation dit avec beaucoup de difficultés.

« Mr Potter quel est la signification de ce comportement honteux. »

Harry répondit, « Chère professeur, vous avez été témoin de tout cela, sûrement que vous avez un idée de ce qui s'est passé, ou le directeur a-t-il donné l'ordre stricte de fermer les yeux sur les attaques effectuées sur un étudiant qui se trouve avoir Potter comme nom de famille ? » ricana Harry.

Rogue fut le premier à répondre, « Vous voyez, Minerva, le petit garnement ne faut pas mieux que son inutile de père. Son égo est aussi démesuré. C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'est plus parmi nous, je ne pense pas que notre monde pourrait supporter deux égos aussi surdimensionnés en même temps ? » cracha-t-il.

Harry en avait assez maintenant, le moment était venu de faire ressentir un peu de douleurs à ses pions inutiles. Harry fit ressortir son aura de détraqueur et la concentra sur Rogue. Les effets furent immédiats. Tout le monde autour d'Harry eurent une sensation de froid, et les plus proches commencèrent à se sentir comme s'ils ne seraient plus jamais heureux. Les effets les plus forts étaient sur le professeur Rogue. Le visage de l'homme se contorsionna comme s'il se rappelait une terrible expérience. Rogue tomba à genou. Ses mains étaient pressés sur ses tempes.

Après environ trente secondes, Mac Gonagall, qui secouait maintenant la tête pour obtenir l'attention d'Harry en lui criant d'arrêter. Harry arrêta de projeter son aura de détraqueur et la regarda directement. Minerva pouvait voir ses yeux vers briller de pouvoir. Elle réussit à regagner assez de self-control et lui dit faiblement d'aller vor le directeur. En ce moment son souffle était rapide et haché. Harry se leva laissant le reste de la salle qui les fixait, lui et Rogue qui était presque inconscient.

Tout le monde était choqué à part Neville, Luna, Blaise et Brianna. Blaise savait maintenant pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée de se mettre à dos son beau frère. Blaise regarda sa sœur et ses yeux lui dirent qu'elle pensait la même chose. Blaise remarqua qu'Harry n'avait même pas appelé sa baguette et il y avait encore plus d'un tiers de la table des Griffondors avec deux enseignants qui étaient en incapacité. Maintenant que Blaise y pensait, il se rappelait avoir vu une chose similaire lors de la bataille d'Harry en France. Blaise se demandait s'il pourrait apprendre à faire cela. Dans une bataille cela pourrait être un avantage certain.

Harry quitta la table avec un reniflement et se dirigea hors de la grande salle pour aller parler au fou manipulateur. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses en venir là, mais quand Rogue était concerné, il devenait quasi impossible de garder son sang-froid. C'était un bâtard qu'il allait mettre hors d'état de nuire très prochainement se promit-il. Harry se dirigea finalement vers le bureau du directeur. Il fit face à la gargouille et réalisa que Mac Gonagall ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était d'essayer de deviner le mot de passe.

Il rechercha dans ses souvenirs de son lien de la nuit dernière et réalisa qu'il connaissait déjà le mot de passe. Harry fit face à la statue et dit, « Smarties. » La statue de pierre bougea hors du chemin et Harry grimpa les escaliers. Alors qu'il approchait du haut des escaliers, il réalisa que le directeur était déjà assis là. Ils étaient partis quasiment en même temps, Harry commença à penser qu'il devait y avoir un autre passage secret qui n'avait jamais été inscrit sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Cela pourrait être intéressant de faire des recherches. Harry était presque certain que le directeur n'avait pas transplané. Après tout, selon l'histoire de Poudlard, il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme entrant dans son bureau, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère à la façon dont ce jeune homme avait complètement détruit ses projets soigneusement préparés. De précieux pions avaient été sacrifiés pour amener le jeune homme là où il le voulait, et en l'espace d'un été tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Maintenant, il admettait lui-même devait limiter les dégâts, mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas très bien réussi.

Albus avait initialement compté sur ses anciens meilleurs amis pour l'aider à faire revenir Harry sous son contrôle, mais il semblerait que le jeune homme, à cause de leur trahison, s'éloignait encore plus loin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Albus, pour la première fois, jeta un bon coup d'œil au jeune homme et remarqua combien il avait changé. Il était loin le jeune garçon qui était parti à la fin de la cinquième année. La personne en face de lui était sûr de lui, musclé, et exsudait une aura de puissance.

Albus avait aussi réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus se faire une idée de ce qu'il pensait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était une répétition de leur dernière confrontation au Square Grimmauld. En regardant de plus près, il remarqua une boucle d'oreille en forme de scorpion faite dans une gemme de saphir de grande qualité. Albus commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à ce propos. Il décida d'attendre un peu puis il lui demanderait à ce sujet. Il devait y avoir une signification à cela. Finalement, Albus décida de briser la glace et dit.

« Hé bien Harry, il semblerait que tu commences ton année scolaire sur des chapeaux de roues. J'aurai pensé que tu aurais attendu au moins jusqu'à la fin du mois pour t'attirer des ennuis. Maintenant, nous devons discuter de que faire à propos de ton attaque contre Mr Malfoy la nuit dernière et contre Mr Weasley et tes professeurs durant le dîner. »

Harry ne croyait pas qu'il puisse haïr quelqu'un plus fort que Voldemort. Cependant, le directeur était certainement le deuxième et très proche du premier. Harry savait que le directeur jouait ses petits jeux, et allait tenter d'obtenir une concession de sa part. Après environ une minute, Harry dit.

« Mon cher directeur, il semblerait qu'encore une fois vous n'avez pas prit en compte tous les faits et présumez que je suis coupable ou alors vous avez simplement choisit d'ignorer l'évidence. Je sais que vous étiez dans la grande salle tout à l'heure, et vous savez que je n'ai jamais sorti ma baguette. C'est une de vos marionnettes de préfet qui à levé sa baguette vers moi, rappelez-vous. » Harry attendit un moment pour laisser à ses paroles le temps de prendre leur importance.

Harry continua en disant, « Quand à votre précieux maître des potions, il a insulté mes parents, et je n'ai de nouveau pas levé ma baguette vers lui. Pourtant, vous êtes assis là à m'accuser. Je me demande si vous êtes vraiment un bon directeur, peut-être essayez vous de trouver un moyen de supprimer mon avantage sur vous, et êtes prêt à utiliser toutes les transgressions pour y arriver. Maintenant, directeur, si nous pouvions arrêter ces conneries, je constate que je n'ai plu aucune patience avec les mauvaises plaisanteries. »

Albus vit qu'Harry ne serait pas facile à mettre sous pression. Peut-être le garçon pouvait être amené à révéler quelques uns de ses secrets. Finalement, Albus répondit avec un sourire niais.

« Tu as été très éloquent dans tes arguments Harry. Toutefois, les faits demeurent que tu as attaqué un professeur même si tu n'as pas utilisé une baguette. Si tu peux expliquer ce que tu as fait, je pourrais peut-être oublier que ce regrettable incident a jamais eu lieu. »

Harry répondit, « Honte sur vous une première fois, honte sur moi une deuxième fois. Je sus désolé, directeur, un véritable magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Avant d'aller plus loin avec vos menaces implicites, je vais vous dire dès maintenant que j'irai devant le conseil des gouverneurs et présenterait mes souvenirs de l'évènement. Cela avec une copie de mes papiers de banque montrant vos transgressions concernant la noble et ancienne maison des Potter, ce serait plus que suffisant pour vous renvoyer de cette école en tant que directeur. » Harry dit tout cela avec un sourire féroce sur le visage.

Le visage de Dumbledore vira soudain au blanc et fut clairement happé par le regard de pur haine qu'il vit dans les yeux d'Harry. Après une minute, il dit finalement, « Tu as changé Harry, et pas pour le meilleur à mon avis. Ne reste-t-il plus d'amour dans ton cœur Harry ? Parce que tu sais comme moi que c'est la première étape vers le côté sombre. »

Harry fixa durement le directeur et dit finalement, « Hé bien, c'est un peu riche venant du soit disant grand sorcier de la lumière assis en face de moi. Je me demande, directeur si certaines de vos indiscrétions venaient à être découvertes, combien de gens continueraient à penser à vous comme à un sorcier de la lumière. Par certains côtés, au fond, vous n'êtes pas différent de Voldemort. Vous jouez avec les gens comme s'ils étaient des pions sur un échiquier. S'il y a bien une chose que je pardonne à mes parents, c'est d'avoir écouter vos conseils en premier lieu. Ils vous ont fait confiance sans se poser de questions, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter leurs erreurs. Puisque nous savons tous les deux très bien quel était votre ultime plan pour moi, vous n'avez aucune légitimité à vous appeler un sorcier de la lumière. Alors, de toute manière, appelez moi un sorcier maléfique si vous le voulez, je préfère être appelé comme cela que de suivre un aveugle à demi-sénile, manipulateur, égoïste et avide de puissance comme vous. »

Harry pouvait voir la fureur sur le visage du directeur, et pour ajouter à l'insulte à l'injure Harry pouvait entendre Phileas en arrière plan siffler et brailler sur le directeur en lui disant comment il avait été salement remis à sa place part un garnement de seize ans. Harry un sourire féroce sur le visage. Le directeur se retourna vers Harry et se leva en pointant un doigt en direction d'Harry et dit.

« Je ne me laisserai pas parler comme ça par des gens comme toi. Tu me montreras du respect. »

Harry était sur le point de répondre quand Fumseck quitta soudainement son perchoir et atterrit sur l'épaule d'Harry à la consternation de Dumbledore. Harry regarda Fumseck, sourit et répondit, « Doucement, doucement _mon capitaine _(en français dans la fict anglaise) A mes yeux, le respect se gagne et n'est pas aveuglément donné à une personne à cause de son titre. »

Albus réalisa que le garçon avait tourné habilement les tableaux contre lui en lui faisant perdre son sang-froid. Il décida de changer de tactique et avec un sourire dit, « S'il-te-plait accepte mes excuses pour ma précédente indiscrétion, ces deux dernières semaines ont été un peu difficiles pour moi. Maintenant, peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairé sur tes relations avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Sévérus a été témoin du combat entre le Sorcier Scorpion et les mangemorts à ta maison il n'y a pas longtemps. Tu porte également une boucle d'oreille en forme de scorpion. »

Harry gloussa et pointant sa cicatrice, il dit, « Il ne peux plus passer par là, mais ça ne veux pas dire que moi je n'ai pas essayé. Les meilleurs moments sont quand il est particulièrement heureux ou en colère. Je peux parfois passer au travers de ses barrières sans me faire repérer. J'au vu ce qui s'est passé à Azkaban cet été. »

Il baissa sa main et secoua la tête. « Cela va simplement continué, directeur. Voldemort va gagner de nouvelles recrues, et peu ou aucun de ses homme va être mis hors jeu. Il n'est pas étonnant que vos gens aient perdus la dernière fois. »

Dumbledore fronça profondément les sourcils. « Harry - »

Le visage d'Harry se durcit et il dit, « Ne m'appelez plus jamais Harry. C'est Mr Potter pour vous. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry dans les yeux et dit, « Très bien, Mr Potter. Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit. » Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par Harry.

Harry ne voulait pas entendre cela. « Non, directeur, je sais ce que vous allez dire. La vérité est que cet incompétent de Fudge et vous essayez de prendre la relève de St Pierre mais nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre. Le temps est venu pour des changements, et le Sorcier Scorpion est simplement le sorcier qu'il faut pour ça. Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne sont pas des criminels que l'on peux punir en les mettant en prison pendant des années ; ce sont des soldats dans l'autre camps de la guerre. Vous feriez mieux de jeter un coup d'œil aux guerres dans le monde moldu. Quand ils mènent une guerre, ils comprennent que la victoire réside dans la défaite de votre ennemi, pas dans son emprisonnement. Les détenus sont prit, bien sûr, mais vous ne pouvez espérer capturer l'ensemble des forces de l'ennemi. C'est une tache impossible, et Voldemort continuait juste de gagner des supporters jusqu'à ce que le Sorcier Scorpion se montre pour les effrayer. Sous vos actions et celles de Fudge, tout ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux c'est que s'ils étaient pris, ils auraient une claque sur le poignet et ils seraient envoyés en prison pour un court laps de temps. Avec les actions du Sorcier Scorpion ils ont peur de la mort et des mutilations. »

« Mon cher garçon, » protesta Dumbledore, « Nous ne pouvons pas nous abaisser à leur niveau, Si nous faisons cela, nous ne vallons pas mieux qu'eux. »

« Nous sommes un peuple libre, directeur, » répondit Harry. « Mais si nous ne sommes pas prêt à combattre, à mourir, et, ou, éventuellement à tuer pour défendre cette liberté, alors nous n'avons aucun droit d'être libre. » Harry regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux et dit avec autant de conviction que possible. « Vous pouvez ne pas être prêt à aller aussi loin, mais le Sorcier Scorpion l'est. Je suis prêt à le suivre et à utiliser toutes les armes nécessaires pour vaincre ces salauds, même à utiliser la magie noire si nécessaire. Je crois un moldu du nom de Général Douglas Mac Arthur quand il dit ceci, « Il est fatal d'entrer dans une guerre sans la volonté de la gagner. Une citation remarquable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme un moment, puis il dit, « Je peux seulement te demander de bien vouloir reconsidérer ta position Harry. Tu sais combien tu es important pour le monde sorcier. Il serait honteux qu'ils pensent que tu sois destiné à être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà ton emploi du temps Je vais faire en sorte qu'aucune action disciplinaire ne sera prise contre toi cette fois-ci. Cependant, considère ceci comme un avertissement, je ne serai plus clément envers toi. »

Harry reconnut cela comme une prise de congé, il prit son emploi du temps et se dirigea vers la porte, comme il était sur le point de tourner la poignée, il se retourna et dit, « Tout comme vous le savez, si je vois une seconde que l'un de vos enseignants me soumettent à un traitement inéquitable, je vais officiellement quitter cette école et engager des tuteurs privés jusqu'à ce que je passe mes ASPIC. Je passerai ensuite devant le conseil des gouverneurs et vous ferais renvoyer en tant que directeur. Tout comme le reste de VOTRE monde sorcier, je ne pleurerais pas une larme s'ils brûlaient en enfer. Peut-être que, quand Voldemort aura exterminé tous ses lâches, je m'occuperai de lui. De cette manière, je ferai d'une pierre deux coups. »

Albus se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et posa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait un sérieux mal de tête. Il savait maintenant qu'Harry était perdu pour de bon. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir de le remettre sous contrôle. Il entendit Phinéas dire, « Vous avez fait un véritable gâchis Dumbledore. Notre monde aura de la chance s'il survit à cette catastrophe. »

Albus répondit en soulevant un sourcil, « Peut-être que le meilleur moyen de résoudre cela est de le laisser s'occuper de Voldemort. Quand il aura accompli sa tâche, nous nous assurerons de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Phinéas répondit, « Vous continuez à croire cela. Personnellement, je pense que vous allez devenir un portrait plus tôt que vous le pensez. » Il quitta son portrait et un directeur très agacé et fâché.

Harry se promena dans le couloir et regarda sa montre, il remarqua que son cours d'Enchantement était déjà terminé. Il avait un cours d Métamorphose à trois heures, donc, il décida d'aller dehors et jeta un profond regard aux alentours de Poudlard et mémorisa le paysage.

**Quartier Est de Londres, près de la Tamise**

Plus tôt ce matin-là, Xiana et Rémus transplanèrent hors du bâtiment qu'ils allaient inspecter. Le bâtiment en question était une entreprise qui avait cessé ses activités trois mois auparavant. Apparemment tout le matériel d'impression et les équipements informatiques étaient parfaitement opérationnels. Ils étaient ici pour rencontrer l'agent immobilier afin d'inspecter les lieux. S'ils aimaient ce qu'ils voyaient, alors, Xiana prendrait la décision d'acheter le lieu. C'était une partie du plan d'Harry pour lancer l'effort de guerre. Harry voulait commencer une guerre de propagande contre Voldemort, en combattant ses mensonges par des faits.

Xiana regarda le devant du bâtiment quand elle sentie une nausée et courut dans l'allée d'à côté. Rémus était préoccupé et la suivit quand il vit Xiana vomir dans une poubelle. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui jeta un petit sort de refroidissement, sachant que cela l'aiderait. Il conjura alors un thé glacé et le lui donna. Elle prit la boisson et le remercia. Rémus sourit simplement et répondit « Le petit bout-de-chou est actif à ce que je vois. »

Elle sourit et dit, « Tout comme son père, un peu douloureux, mais seulement parfois. »

Rémus rit. Il lui raconta l'histoire de la grossesse de Lily, et réussit à faire rire Xiana à la fin de l'histoire. Elle prit son bras et ils retournèrent devant le bâtiment. Pendant ce temps, ils remarquèrent une femme qui regardait sa montre. Ils s'approchèrent de la femme et se présentèrent. Après quelques petites plaisanteries, il se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du bâtiment de taille moyenne et commencèrent à visiter en profondeur les locaux. Après environ une heure, Xiana demanda à la femme si elle pouvait parler avec son partenaire environ dix minutes.

La femme fut très compréhensive et Xiana emmena Rémus dans l'un des bureaux pour discuter de leur proposition. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Xiana que ce lieu était idéal. D'une part, l'adresse du bâtiment était 13 rue Royale. La plupart des personnes dans le monde sorcier était assez superstitieux. Si le bâtiment était placé sous un sort de Fidélitas, ça ne choquerait personne de ne trouver aucun bâtiment entre le numéro douze et le numéro quatorze. Personne dans le monde sorcier ne construirait un bâtiment en mettant le numéro treize dans l'adresse.

La deuxième chose qu'elle aimait à propos de ce lieu était qu'il était très moderne et était très bien équipé. Le lieu n'était pas grand, il y dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse. Ils pourraient imprimés autant de papiers qu'ils voudraient. La seule chose dont ils auraient besoin serait de trouver et de dupliquer la liste des distributeurs de la Gazette du Sorcier. Entre la Gazette du Sorcier et le Chicaneur, ils pourraient toucher la majorité de la population sorcière. Le bâtiment lui-même était dans une zone très bien cachée et le prix demandé était très raisonnable. Elle aiderait Harry en donnant à chacun des cours accélérés d'informatique moldu. Elle avait appris d'Harry combien la technologie moldue pouvait être utile.

Après avoir écouté les avantages et les inconvénients, Rémus fut d'accord avec elle qu'ils devraient faire une offre. Si l'accord était conclu, ils paieraient cash et Harry lancerait un sort de Fidélitas modifié sur les locaux comme il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Dès lors, leur opération serait bien protégée et ultra secrète. Luna, Xiana, Rémus et Harry constitueraient l'essentiel de la rédaction, mais ils avaient dans l'idée que d'autres personnes pourraient contribuer à la rédaction.

Avec ceci en tête, ils retournèrent vers la femme et offrirent 1,3 million de livres pour le bâtiment et ses installations. La femme semblait presque extatique et leur dit qu'ils recevraient leur acte via leur adresse e-mail plus tard cette après-midi. Xiana était fascinée par la technologie moldue. En apprenant d'Harry, elle avait acquis un certain respect pour la technologie moldue. Harry avait raison, les moldus était certainement bien plus en avance dans certains domaines que les sorciers. Par certains côtés, ils étaient supérieurs aux moyens sorciers. Bien entendu, dans d'autres domaines, ils étaient en retards sur les sorciers. Après avoir signé une multitude de documents, ils se séparèrent de l'agent immobilier et Xiana transplana au cabinet d'avocat de son père. Elle lui donna les dernières nouvelles et lui donna le nom du notaire moldu avec lequel elle était en contact. Rémus lui dit qu'il la retrouverait à la maison. Rémus lui dit qu'il allait rendre visite aux jumeaux. Rémus avait le sentiment que les jumeaux seraient favorables à la cause d'Harry.

Rémus transplana sur l'un des points de transite du Chemin de Traverse et se dirigea vers la boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Après environ dix minutes de marche, Rémus entra dans la boutique et parcourut tous les rayonnages. La variété des farces et plaisanteries était vraiment impressionnantes. Harry avait raison, les jumeaux étaient absolument géniaux. Certaines de leurs inventions pouvaient être adaptées à leurs besoins. Après environ un quart d'heure, Rémus remarqua qu'un des jumeaux s'approchait de lui avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Fred s'avança vers lui et cria, « Professeur Lupin, quel honneur de vous voir dans notre modeste demeure. »

Rémus sourit et répondit, « Hé bien, le plaisir est pour moi. S'il-te-plait appelle moi Rémus ou Moony. Je n'ai pas été ton professeur depuis plus de deux ans. »

Fred le regarda et fronça les sourcils, « Moony, je me souviens de ce nom, je l'ai vu quelque part, mais je ne me rappelle plus où. »

Rémus lui répondit, « Hé bien, mes frères et moi étions bien connus dans notre jeunesse, peut-être as-tu entendu mon nom accompagné de trois autres. »

Fred le regarda et secoua la tête, « Non, je suis pratiquement sûr que vous n'avez jamais été mentionné par une de nos connaissances. » Fred le regarda plus intensément et finalement un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il vit.

« Je me rappelle votre nom, c'était sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Comme diable avez-vous fait pour que votre nom se retrouve sur une de nos plus précieuses possessions ? » s'enquit-il.

Emus sourit et dit, « Hé bien, je pense que le fait d'être un des quatre Maraudeur et l'expert en enchantement de notre groupe était suffisant pour obtenir que mon nom soit sur cette carte. Créer cette carte s'est avéré être tout un défi mais nous avons réussi à le mener à bien. »

Fred regarda Rémus comme s'il regardait Dieu tout puissant. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se ferait mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Finalement Fred beugla, « George, ramène tes fesses ici. » Quelques minutes plus tard, George arriva et dit, « Cher frère, j'ai une importante potion sur le feu, quel est le problème ? »

Fred sourit à son frère et dit, « Hé bien, il semble que notre cher professeur Lupin nous ait caché des choses. Mon cher frère, l'autre nom du professeur est Moony comme dans les alias des Maraudeurs. »

George semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il regarda son frère et ensemble, il se mirent à genoux et saluèrent Rémus comme un de leurs Dieux. Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le comportement des jumeaux. Ils se remirent sur leurs pieds et George dit.

« Vous devez absolument nous dire qui étaient les trois autres maraudeurs. S'il-vous-plait, dites-le nous. » supplièrent-ils.

Rémus les prit en pitié et répondit, « Hé bien, Cornedrue était le surnom de James Potter, Patmol était le surnom de Sirius Black et Queudver était le surnom de Peter Pettigrew. » Il cracha les derniers mots. Fred et Georges se regardèrent l'un l'autre qui voulait dire qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement d'où venait l'animosité à l'égard de Queudver.

Fred dit, « Hé bien, vous êtes un des Maraudeurs, vous avez un rabais sur tous nos produits après tout, certains de ces produits ont été copiés sur vos idées géniales. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous, c'est votre première visite dans notre boutique. »

Rémus savait qu'il devait abattre rapidement ses cartes. Rémus se purgea de la totalité de ses émotions et dit, « Je suis ici pour vous parler d'Harry, et de ce que Dumbledore lui a fait. Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ceci. »

Fred eut immédiatement une grimace sur le visage et dit, « Ce que nous pensons est que ce putain d'Ordre du Phénix et l'ingérence de ce vieux fou ont clairement nuit à notre partenaire, voilà ce que nous pensons. Et dire que nous voulions rejoindre cette bande d'idiots l'année dernière. Dieu merci, cela ne s'est jamais fait. Je souhaite que nous puissions rencontrer Harry pour lui dire que nous croyons en lui et que nous tenons à lui peu importe le reste. »

George ajouta, « Quand personne ne croyait en nous, Harry était là et nous appuyait. Si ce n'était pas grâce à lui, rien de tout ceci n'existerait. Donc, si vous nous demandez où sont nos loyauté, alors, je pense que nous venons de vous donner notre réponse. »

Rémus regarda les deux jumeaux et vit leur regard déterminé. Après mûre réflexion, il dit, « Tout comme vous le savez, Harry a commencé à formé des personnes à utiliser beaucoup de pouvoirs magiques et utilise des méthodes qui n'ont jamais été enseignées à Poudlard. La mort de Sirius l'a considérablement affecté. Il veut s'assurer que tous ses amis et chaque membre de son armée est capable de battre des mangemorts avec des armes qui sont efficaces. Peut importe ce que vous entendez, Harry ne sera jamais un mage noir. Il est disposé à utiliser et à enseigner la magie noire seulement pour jouer sur le même terrain. Harry ne croit plus en la pitié à donner à l'ennemi. Harry vous tend une offre pour que vous le rejoignez librement. Je veux m'assurer que vous comprenez qu'il n'y a aucune pression. Harry continuera à vous aimer de la même manière si vous décidez de ne pas le rejoindre. »

Sans un moment d'hésitation, les deux jumeaux dirent, « Nous en somme. Dites-nous seulement ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse. »

Rémus répondit, « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire savoir à Harry que vous en êtes et il vous contactera très prochainement. Pour l'instant, continuez simplement comme si rien n'était sortit de l'ordinaire. Vous devez comprendre que l'entraînement que vous allez suivre vous donnera une définition de la magie totalement nouvelle. L'entraînement que j'ai reçu m'a complètement ouvert les yeux. Harry veux que vous sachiez qu'il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou de magie noire. Il y a seulement la magie et l'intention. »

Rémus fouilla dans sa poche et leur lança un journal. George l'attrapa et regarda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils. Rémus sourit et dit, « C'est mon journal intime qui décrit toutes les blagues que les Maraudeurs ont réalisés à Poudlard durant notre séjour là-bas.

L'expression sur le visage des jumeaux était sans prix. Ils avaient un regard qui disait que si jamais ils ne recevaient plus de cadeaux les cinq prochaines années, ce ne serait pas grave. A leurs yeux, le journal qu'ils tenaient entre leurs mains valait un coffre plein de Gallions. Rémus rit et retourna par portoloin au château Potter.

**Deuxième étage de Gringotts, Département des malédictions et sortilèges, bureau de Bill Weasley.**

Bill était actuellement assis à son bureau pour sa pause d'après-midi. Il était occupé à passer en revue les préparatifs de mariage. Fleur et lui voulaient se marier à la fin du mois au château Potter. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Fleur il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle avait un merveilleux sens de l'humour. Son rire avait toujours réussit à amener un sourire sur son visage. Bill entendit soudain la sonnerie d'un message et regarda sa lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard apparaître dans sa boîte. Il brisa le sceau et commença à lire, c'était de Ginny :

_Salut grand frère_

_Je pensais juste que je voulais t'envoyer une petite lettre pour voir comment tu allais. C'est seulement le deuxième jour et je peux réellement dire que cette année va être différente, spécialement après les mots du choixpeau lors de la cérémonie de répartition. J'ai rencontré Harry au déjeuner aujourd'hui et il semble différent tant sur le plan physique qu'émotionnel. Je lui ai dit que j'étais vraiment confuse à son propos avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre Ron, Hermione, l'ordre et lui._

_Je sais au plus profond de mon âme et de mon cœur que ce que le directeur a fait à Harry était absolument ignoble. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit senti trahi, le seul qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait faire confiance était prêt à le sacrifier sur l'autel. Je voudrai soutenir Harry, mais aussi je n'ai pas envie de décevoir maman et papa. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, grand frère, je suis si confuse, et je me sens désemparée._

_Harry suggère que je te rencontre et te parle en face à face. Pourrais-tu venir à Poudlard ce vendredi après-midi ? Si tu veux venir je te rencontrerai au lac. Envoie moi une réponse._

_Avec amour, Ginny._

Bill ne resta que quelques secondes à réfléchir à la lettre de sa sœur. Il écrivit une réponse disant qu'il la rencontrerait ce vendredi après-midi au lac. La guerre était à leur porte, et les sorts inutiles qu'ils apprennent à Poudlard les feraient tous tués. Le seul moyen de s'assurer de sa survie était de lui donner les outils nécessaires pour se protéger correctement.

Bill devait faire comprendre à sa sœur la différence entre démoniaque et noir. Il espérait seulement que se serait suffisant pour la faire réfléchir. Il lui dirait aussi qu'il avait rejoint Harry, et verrait sa réaction. Si elle le prenait mal alors il serait forcé de lui effacer la mémoire. Cependant, l'instinct de Bill lui disait que Ginny le rejoindrait. Elle était courageuse et une très puissante sorcière. Bill savait qu'elle ferait un bon ajout à leur camp. Cela rendrait également plus facile pour lui d'aider à la protéger. Après ceci, il retourna travailler.

**Le ministère de la magie**

L'actuel Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge ,assis derrière son bureau, contemplait un parchemin sur son dernier sondage de popularité. Avec une grimace, il sortit sa baguette et lança un incendio. Les Dieux devaient l'avoir abandonné, pensait-il. C'était déjà mauvais en juin quand le putain d'imbécile et le vieux fou était venu et lui avait prouvé son erreur. A son avis, il aurait été beaucoup mieux d'apaiser le public lors de la crise actuelle.

Maintenant tout le public savait qu'il avait été prouvé qu'il avait eut faux par cette grosse tête, et cet idiot d'imbécile. Il savait que Dumbledore pensait qu'il était un imbécile empoté, mais il lui montrerait. Il allait prouver que Dumbledore n'était pas le seul à pouvoir faire des plans. Cornelius savait qu'il n'était pas de la même trempe que le directeur quand on en venait à faire des plans, mas quelques fois, une stratégie simple était la meilleure.

Quand à l'imbécile de Potter, ses plans pour l'enfermer à Azkaban pouvaient attendre. Il avait un bien plus grand ennemi auquel s'attaquer en la personne du Sorcier Scorpion. La chose la plus frustrante au sujet du Sorcier Scorpion c'est qu'il n'avait aucune information sur lui. Ne pas connaître son ennemi conduit à faire des erreurs stupides. Quiconque utilisait la magie noire comme il le faisait devait être un mage noir en puissance. Bien sûr, à ce jour, tout ce qu'il avait fait était d'attaquer les mignons de l'actuel Seigneur des Ténèbres.

De subtiles informations avaient été envoyées à la Gazette du Sorcier pour qu'ils dépeignent le Sorcier Scorpion comme la prochaine menace, mais il semblerait que le public avait d'autres idées. L'actuel état d'esprit du public n'était pas très indulgent, et ils voyaient le Sorcier Scorpion comme un homme d'action qui n'avait pas peur d'utiliser la force contre Voldemort. Cornelius savait que s'il voulait rester au pouvoir, il devrait prouver qu'il pouvait aussi être un homme d'action.

Cette tâche était encore plus difficile en raison de Dumbledore et son maudit Ordre du Phénix. Dieu ce jeu devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Hé bien, pour le moment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de recueillir des informations et d'attendre le bon moment pour agir. Peut-être qu'avec plus d'informations, il serait en mesure de mettre au point un plan décent.

Pour le moment, l'éducation du public avec des sorts de magie blanche, et recruter plus d'Aurors étaient suffisants. Cornélius sourit, quand il pensait à sa métamorphomage cachée en se moment parmi les septième années de Poudlard. C'était un talent rare en effet d'être métamorphomage. Il avait approché l'Auror Tonks plus tôt pour devenir son informatrice, et elle avait accepté.

L'Auror Tonks avait remplacé Cindie Donovan de Serdaigle. Cornelius connaissait sa mère Corrine de ses années à Poudlard. Il lui avait promis une bonne compensation pour sa coopération. L'argent aiderait la famille à envoyer leur fille à l'Académie de Salem en Caroline du Nord, aux États-Unis. Corrine avait facilement accepté. Maintenant Cornelius pouvait garder un œil sur Dumbledore et cet imbécile de Potter. Tant qu'il était ministre de la magie, il savait que l'Auror Tonks ne le trahirait pas. Cornelius regarda sa montre et décida de d'aller voir Weatherby et de voir si des informations avaient été transmises par son informatrice.

**Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur**

Albus était occupé par de la correspondance quand il entendit quelqu'un taper à sa porte.

Albus leva les yeux et dit, « Entrez »

Une fille de septième année portant l'uniforme de Serdaigle entra et dit, « Bonjour, Directeur. »

Albus sourit et répondit, « Ah, ma chère Nymphadora, comment êtes-vous installée dans le dortoir des Serdaigles ? »

Tonks regarda le directeur et lui jeta un regard noir à l'utilisation de son prénom, mais dit finalement, « Hé bien, les choses sembles plus faciles dans un deuxième temps. Comme vous le savez, cet incapable, ignorant du ministre de la magie m'a envoyé un courrier pour me demander des informations sur vous et Harry. »

Albus répondit, « Bien, je suis heureux de voir que notre plan se concrétise. Vous pouvez dire au ministre que je suis occupé à négocié les nouveaux salaires de nos enseignants, et vous pouvez lui dire qu'Harry devient de plus en plus renfermé et agressif vis-à-vis de ses camarades de classe. »

Tonks regarda le directeur et dit, « Comme vous voulez, monsieur. » Elle prit congé du directeur et alla à son prochain cours. A l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait, si ce vieux fou pensait qu'elle allait nuire à Harry pour lui, il en serait pour ses frais. Bientôt il serait temps de chercher Harry, et de lui faire savoir qu'elle était en place à Poudlard.

Harry lui avait tout expliqué une semaine après sa confrontation avec Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle avait été consternée que le directeur ait été prêt à sacrifier Harry ? Si Sirius avait été là, il l'aurait tué.

Harry était le filleul de Sirius. En vérité, elle aimait vraiment Harry et le considérait comme un petit frère. Pour couronner le tout, Sirius avait fait d'Harry son héritier et par conséquent le nouveau Lord Black. Elle faisait partie de la famille Black et le sang passait en premier. Après cela, elle alla en Métamorphose, qui devait être aussi excitant que de regarder de la peinture sèche. Oh, bon, ça pourrait être bien pire… Pour le moment, elle était en sécurité ici, plutôt qu'à la chasse aux mangemorts. En gros, elle était payée pour garder un œil sur son petit frère d'adoption découvrir en même temps les plans de Fudge et du directeur. En parlant de chance, Tonks s'interrogeait.

**Plus tard dans la soirée dans la Chambre des Secrets**

Harry avait tout juste terminé d'élargir le mur droit et de métamorphoser les piliers de soutien nécessaire. Dieu merci, il avait sa baguette de Naquadria avec lui, le pouvoir d'amplification de sa baguette avait fait une grande différence aujourd'hui. Harry avait réussit à élargir la chambre des secrets dix fois plus que sa taille d'origine.

Harry voulait aussi renommer la chambre des secrets, il voulait l'appeler le repaire du scorpion. Maintenant Harry devait s'occuper des statues de serpent. Il leur jeta un regard attentif et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les statues. Les détails étaient vraiment exquis. Il s'approcha de la statue la plus proche et commença à l'examiner attentivement. Il se mit derrière la statue. Il était sur le point de bannir la statue quand il remarqua un curieux symbole sur la tête du serpent.

La marque elle-même était à peine perceptible. La rune devait avoir été gravée dans la statue et elle n'était que légèrement plus foncée que la roche environnante. Harry regarda la gravure pendant environ cinq minutes essayant de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu ce symbole auparavant. Il s'en rappela finalement comme une rune en fourchelangue. Seul un fourchelangue pouvait activer la rune.

Le symbole de la rune avait de nombreuses significations. Il pouvait signaler une entrée, une porte ou une pièce cachée. Harry prit sa baguette et traça le symbole de la rune avec elle, tandis qu'il lui ordonnait en sifflant de s'ouvrir, ce qui, à vrai dire fut le premier mot qui vint à son esprit. Harry bondit quand il entendit il raclement sonore comme si un moulin de pierre avait été activé. Après une minute, cela s'arrêta. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé. Il tourna autour de la statue et regarda vers le centre de la chambre cherchant un sorte de trappe qui se serait ouverte. A sa déception, il ne trouva rien. Il était sur le point de bannir la statue quand il remarqua que la bouche de la statue était ouverte.

Harry remarqua qu'une boîte à bijoux se trouvait dans la mâchoire inférieure. Il était sur le point de grimper et de prendre la boîte, quand son instinct l'arrêta. Il décida à la place de faire un scanner magique. Harry fit ressortir son aura et remarqua que la boîte était entourée par pas moins de septes types de malédictions et sorts. Harry ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur son esprit. Il commença à fouiller parmi les dossiers classés avec soins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le dossier avec sa signature magique.

Harry espérait qu'il pourrait reconnaître les sorts mis sur la boîte et les éliminer. Après environs une quinzaine de minutes, Harry sortit de sa transe et siffla bruyamment. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que ce à quoi il avait affaire était précieux. Peut-être était-ce quelque chose que Salazar Serpentard lui-même avait laissé dans la chambre. Certains sorts posés sur la boîte étaient anciens et aussi très dangereux. Celui qui avait posé cela voulait être absolument certain que personne ne le prendrait.

Harry commença la difficile tâche d'éliminer chaque sort et malédiction une par une. Il devait être très méticuleux et prendre son temps. Les sorts auxquels il avait à faire le tuerait s'il ne faisait pas attention. Harry remarqua qu'il mettait beaucoup de pouvoir pour enlever chaque malédiction. Le dernier sort impliquait une rituel de sang. Après une bonne heure de travail, il avait terminé et il fit flotter la boîte jusqu'au sol et l'ouvrit. Harry trouva un grand œuf, il était noir de jais avec des points verts. Harry reconnut immédiatement un œuf de Basilic. Harry lut l'aura autour de l'œuf, mais sembla plus confus qu'avant. L'œuf avait un bouclier de stase autour pour le préserver pendant très, très longtemps. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait. De l'œuf semblait émaner une aura magique qui appartenait à Voldemort. Harry regarda sa montre et sut qu'il devait se bouger s'il voulait fini son remodelage.

Harry décida d'inspecter toutes les statues et trouva deux autres statues avec des runes en fourchelangue similaires à l'arrière des serpents sculptés. Il répéta les exploits qu'il avait réalisé plus tôt mais se retrouva à devoir enlever encore plus de sorts. Le dernier serpent requit d'enlever pas moins de treize sorts et malédictions. Les deux derniers objets étaient une coupe et un collier. Le collier appartenait certainement à Salazar. Harry savait que ces objets étaient importants mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient. De tous les objets émanaient la même signature magique. Il savait qu'elle appartenait à Voldemort, mais il y avait là quelque chose qui lui échappait, il sut qu'il l'avait vu quelque part mais il ne s'en souvenait pas pour le moment. Harry décida de transfigurer un morceau de granite en pièce d'obsidienne et les plaça soigneusement où les objets étaient placés.

Harry continua à travailler dans la chambre. Il réussit à bannir tout à part six statues de serpent. Il métamorphosa les sculptures restantes en scorpions et ajouta quatre autres statues alignée à un angle de quarante cinq degrés pour regarder vers le centre de la pièce. Il s'assura que toute l'eau autour de la statue de Salazar soit purifiée et conjura un bassin en marbre qui rappelait les anciennes thermes romaines. Harry décida que le bassin d'eau chaude agirait comme un relaxant et pourrait être utilisé à des fins médicales. Des potions de guérison serait régulièrement mélangées à l'eau. Harry savait que l'entraînement qu'il avait en tête serait brutal et qu'un peu de confort serait très bien accueilli.

Harry posa deux autres statues de chaque côté de son fauteuil de commandement tout nouvellement construit, il était en marbre noir et vert émeraude parfaitement poli. Les statues étaient métamorphosées en scorpions d'obsidienne d'environ quinze pieds de haut. Le dos du fauteuil de commandement faisait face à un solide mur noir fait en granit parfaitement poli. Le mur lui-même faisait face à Salazar. La bouche de Salazar qui était la porte de sortie du basilic était maintenant ouverte en permanence. La chambre intérieure était maintenant cinq fois plus grande que sa taille originale. La chambre intérieure serait officiellement son centre de commandement à Poudlard.

La chambre intérieure avait maintenant à peu près la même taille que la classe de DCFM. La chambre intérieure devrait abriter l'ensemble de son système de surveillance électronique et il formerait tous ses plans de bataille à partir de là. Harry conjura une table semi-circulaire parfaitement polie faisant face au sud qui contiendrait l'ensemble de ses écrans électroniques.

Harry s'assura aussi que l'entrée de la chambre intérieure serait protégée par des sorts de sang et reconnaissances de certaines signatures magiques. Harry était maintenant très content d'avoir construit ses malles manoir. L'apprentissage tiré de cette entreprise amenait maintenant sa juste récompense. En construisant sa malle et avec l'aide de ses professeurs, Harry se considérait maintenant comme extrêmement compétent dans l'art des enchantements et de la métamorphose. Sa dernière action du soir fut de bouger la boîte d'obsidienne à l'intérieur de la chambre intérieure et de la mettre dans le coin sud ouest. Il décida de mettre la boîte sous un sort de Fidélitas modifié. Harry avait le pressentiment que la boîte deviendrait cruciale plus tard. Harry avait appris à suivre ses instincts.

Harry regarda l'heure, il était maintenant 23h00. Il avait dit à Xiana qu'il serait de nouveau en retard ce soir. Elle savait qu'il remodelait la chambre des secrets dans laquelle seraient les quartiers d'entraînement de son armée. Harry regarda autour et se dit que vendredi, il aurait tout terminé. Harry avait besoin de trouver un moyen de ramener ses moniteurs d'écoute et ses enregistrements vidéos au centre de commandement. Harry avait une vague idée de comment il voulait disposer de son équipement électronique.

Harry voulait faire passer un câble dans les couches de roche sur toute la longueur du gros tuyau qui conduisait aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde au rez-de-chaussée. Au nord de la fenêtre des toilettes qui donnait sur l'extérieur, il y avait une statue d'un chef de la mer (Poséidon pour les Grecs ou Neptune pour les Romains) avec un trident. Harry eut l'idée de creuser la statue et de cacher les câbles et les amplificateurs de signal dans la statue. Harry transformerait le trident en antenne très sensible pour récupérer les vidéos et les signaux téléphoniques de l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Harry voulait aussi répéter le même procédé avec une autre statue. La statue du Roi Arthur Pendragon se trouvait à droite de la porte principale des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. L'endroit était parfait parce que personne n'utilisait jamais cette salle. La statue était proche des escaliers mouvants et d'entrée du donjon et des autres salles de classe. Avant de travailler sur les statues, il devait créer les câbles puis attendre sa commande spéciale venant des États-Unis. Harry s'était dit qu'il recevrait ses équipements électroniques modifiés pour la troisième semaine de septembre.

Harry finit par commander deux cents téléphones cellulaires dix batteries portables, une cinquantaine de caméras vidéo, une centaine d'écouteurs, une console de communication, une station de surveillance vidéo, cinq écrans de cinquante six pouces pour la chambre principale. Le dernier achat d'Harry fut un projecteur avec un grand écran pour la chambre principale. L'achat approchait des 2 172 050 Dollars US. Harry avait l'intuition que cet équipement aurait son utilité au cours de la prochaine guerre. Bien, il était temps de partir. Se sentant de nouveau fatigué, il décida de sortir de la chambre par portoloin. Il ne pouvait attendre le produit fini pour voir Xiana. Harry transplana dans la salle de portoloins de sa malle et se rendit à la cuisine où il rencontra Rémus et Xiana.

Xiana dit, « Salut, mon amour, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Harry se dirigea vers sa femme et l'embrassa bruyamment et dit, « Salut, mon cœur, salut Rémus, j'ai eu une journée très productive aujourd'hui. J'ai dit au directeur, à Ron et à Hermione de s'occuper de leurs affaires. J'ai aussi fait de solides progrès dans la chambre des secrets. C'est un travail exténuant, mais il avance bien. Comment s'est passé votre journée ? »

Xiana répondit, « Hé bien, Rémus et moi avons terminé l'achat d'une agence de presse dans un bel endroit éloigné de Londres. Cela signifie, mon amour, que tu vas être occupé ce week-end à mettre l'endroit sous le sort de Fidélitas modifié. Nous pensons que dans un délai de trois semaines, nous serons prêt à imprimer notre premier papier. Rémus est supposé rencontrer son contact samedi prochain et nous donner la liste des abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand nous aurons terminés, nous serons en mesure d'envoyer nos papiers à chaque adresse où est livré la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Harry regarda Rémus avec un grand sourire sur son visage et dit, « Bien joué vous deux. Bientôt, nous combattrons le feu par le feu. Il est temps d'imprimer la vérité qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veux entendre. »

Rémus répondit, « Un chose est sûre, il va surement faire parler la communauté sorcière. En passant j'ai parlé avec Fred et George aujourd'hui, et je peux honnêtement te dire qu'ils sont de ton côté, louveteau. Ils feront un ajout appréciable au groupe. Ils ne font pas confiance à Dumbledore, je peux te le dire. Tu devrais probablement les rencontrer dimanche, de cette façon tu pourras voir par toi-même s'ils sont de confiance. S'ils en sont, ils peuvent commencer leur entraînement avec les autres pendant la nuit et les week-ends. »

Harry dit, « Excellent travail vous deux. Les choses se mettent doucement en place. Je rendrais visite aux jumeaux dimanche et ce me donnera aussi une chance de voir Mr Ollivander. Je veux vous faire faire de meilleures baguettes et aussi des bagues portoloins.

Ils passèrent une autre heure à discuter des différentes possibilités et des détails de certains travaux qui devaient être effectués. Ils se couchèrent tôt.

**Vendredi après-midi, au bord du lac**

Ginny avait été choquée d'apprendre ce que Bill avait fait jusque là. Elle avait été étonnée de ce que son frère lui avait dit. Elle fut encore plus choquée d'apprendre que Charlie était aussi avec Harry. Apparemment, Bill était en France quand le Sorcier Scorpion avait frappé. Dans son esprit, le fait que Bill et Charlie soutiennent Harry et leurs explications avait finalement enlevé le poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis la semaine dernière. En discutant avec Bill, elle eut l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, elle dit donc.

« Bill, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, ai-je raison ? »

Bill la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, « Oui, Ginny, je ne peux pas tout te dire jusqu'à ce que tu ais prêté un serment de sorcière de ne jamais trahir ou révéler les informations que je te donnerai, après, je te révèlerai tout, tu devras devenir pleinement compétente en Occlumencie. »

Bill ajouta, « Cette semaine, tout le monde va commencer l'occlumencie, tout le monde qui rejoint Harry apprendra comment cacher ses pensées avant d'aller plus loin. Les informations sont si sensibles qu'Harry ne veut prendre aucun risque, j'espère que tu comprends. »

Ginny regarda son frère et décida qu'elle voulait en être et voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Elle regarda son frère et récita son serment de sorcière. Bill la serra dans ses bras et lui donna un portoloin. Bill lui dit que le portoloin s'activerait samedi soir à 20h00. Il lui dit de faire comme si elle allait se coucher. Bill lui demanda de jeter un sort d'insonorisation, et un sort ne-me-remarque-pas sur son lit. Bill déclara qu'il la rencontrerait au point de destination du portoloin. Bill la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et utilisa son portoloin.

Ginny regarda l'heure et pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle sourit et elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le dîner.

**Vendredi soir 18h00 à la boutique Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux**

Fred et George était occupés à remplir les étagères et Lee Jordan était à la caisse quand ils entendirent une voix dire, « Wow, la décoration vous ressemble parfaitement, les gars. »

Fred et George entendirent l'étranger glousser et répondre, « Laissez-moi enlever ma capuche et vous verrez qui je suis. »

George répondit, « Très bien, mais pas de mauvais coups ou vous souhaiterez ne pas vous être levé ce matin ! »

Harry retira prudemment sa capuche et sourit à la réaction des jumeaux. Fred fut le premier à se remettre et dit, « Putain de merde, Harry, tu nous as foutu la trouille. » Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un grand sourire sur le visage et vinrent lui taper dans le dos. Lee Jordan s'approcha et vint serrer la main d'Harry.

Harry rit et dit, « C'est bon de vous voir les gars. Désolé de ne pas avoir prit contact avec vous avant mais j'ai été très occupé. »

George dit, « C'est bon, Harry, nous aussi étions pas mal occupés. Hey, écoute, Nous avons vu Rémus il n'y a pas longtemps et il nous a donné des explications plus détaillées sur ce qui s'est passé. Nous voulons que tu saches que nous sommes avec toi à cent pourcent, camarade. Nous pensons que tous les pouvoirs sont entre les mains d'incompétents corrompus, il est temps de changer la donne, moi je dis. »

Lee répondit, « Heu Harry, je sens que je n'ai plus le choix. C'est comme si quand on ne fait pas parti des trois camps dans cette guerre ( Voldy, l'Ordre et le Ministère) on n'est rien et on n'a rien a dire. Franchement, je suis malade de cela. Il est temps pour la nouvelle génération de se lever et de prendre le contrôle. »

Fred répondit, « Je ne pourrais dire mieux. Dit nous juste où il faut signer, Harry. »

Harry dit, « Vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie pour moi de vous avoir à mes côtés les gars. Je voudrais seulement que mes anciens meilleurs amis aient vu la vérité comme vous les gars. »

Fred et George purent tous les deux voir la douleur sur son visage à la mention de Ron et Hermione. George dit, « Écoute, camarade, même moi, j'ai remarqué combien Ron avait changé ces dernières années. Il a suivit les traces de Percy depuis qu'il est devenu préfet. Ron avait toujours eu en lui une bonne dose de jalousie et maintenant, il doit payer le prix de ces décisions. Quant à Hermione, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne peut pas dire non à une autorité réelle. Ne te préoccupe pas de ces deux-là, ils n'en valent pas la peine, camarade. »

Harry répondit, « les gars, vous comprenez que dans le futur vous pourrez être amenés à agir contre votre propre frère dans une bataille, vous le savez ? Je ne vous mentirai pas, les gars. Si vous me rejoignez, je vous apprendrai la magie noire pour combattre efficacement les forces de Voldemort. Les choses qu'ils enseignent à Poudlard sont complètement inutiles. Le combat au Département des Mystères (DdM) m'a fait comprendre cela. Êtes vous prêts à apprendre la mage noire ? »

Fred, George et Lee se regardèrent les uns les autres et dirent, « Oui. »

Fred dit ensuite, « Quant à Ron, ce qui arrivera arrivera. Il a fait ses choix, maintenant, il doit en assumer les conséquences. »

Harry les regarda un par un. Il utilisa ses capacités de légilimens pour voir s'ils n'avaient inconsciemment aucune manipulations ou trahison. Il trouva qu'ils pensaient ce qu'ils disaient. Après une minute à les scruter, Harry dit, « Je demande à chaque personne qui me rejoint de prêter un serment de sorcier de ne jamais me trahir et de ne divulguer aucune information sur nos opérations. Voulez-vous prêter ce serment ? »

Les jumeaux et Lee se regardèrent les uns les autres, hochèrent la tête et prêtèrent un serment de sorcier de ne jamais trahir Harry et de ne divulguer aucune information. Harry sourit alors et leur donna 2 000 Gallions et une bague portoloin. Il leur dit que cet argent était pour les recettes perdues parce qu'ils devraient fermer la boutique les week-ends à cause de l'entraînement. Harry leur dit que le portoloin s'activerait à 20h00 samedi soir. Il leur dit d'apporter des vêtements de sport, tout le reste serait fourni.

Harry leur serra la main et transplana au château Potter.

**Vendredi 8 septembre 20h00 au château Potter**

Harry transplana à côté de la terrasse nord du château Potter. Rémus fut le premier à remarquer Harry. Rémus trouvait toujours déconcertant de voir son louveteau transplaner sans un bruit. En duel, cela lui donnait un avantage énorme.

Rémus dit, « Comment ça s'est passé, Harry ? »

Harry répondit, « ça s'est passé mieux que je ne le pensais. Les jumeaux et Lee Jordan vont nous rejoindre. Je me suis assuré de scanner leurs sentiments profonds et j'ai trouvé qu'ils voulaient vraiment se joindre à moi. » Il dit la dernière partie avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Rémus sourit lui aussi et dit, « C'est parfait, louveteau. J'étais quasiment certain que les jumeaux se joindraient à toi, cependant, Lee Jordan est un bonus en plus. Il est très créatif et il réfléchit vite. »

Tout le monde voulut entendre ce qu'Harry avait à dire. Harry sourit et dit. « Je veux remercier chacun d'entre vous d'être venu ce soir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous montrer. Bill, Neville, Luna je vous ai donné mes plans de cours pour l'entraînement en occlumencie et en magie noire de base. Je serai là le prochain mois, temps Odin, après cela je vous laisserai le soin d'entraîner les recrues. » Harry fit une pause pour laisser les informations être assimilées.

Harry continua, « Maintenant, nous avons besoin de nous assurer que toutes nos recrues seront des occlumens compétents. L'intégrité de l'ensemble dépend de cela. N'ayez pas peur de tester leurs habiletés. En dehors des heures de cours normales, j'apprendrai à chacun la magie noire et la magie corporelle. Pendant les week-ends, toutes les recrues iront apprendre la magie noire avec Neville, Luna et Bill.

Blaise dit, « Harry, où allons nous apprendre la magie noire à Poudlard ? Le directeur a accès et contrôle chaque pièce de l'école. »

Harry regarda Blaise et avec un petit sourire sur le visage, il dit, « Correction, Blaise, le directeur n'a pas accès et ne contrôle pas une salle spéciale. Je vais maintenant vous montrer notre nouveau centre d'entraînement. »

Harry sortit deux bagues incrustées de diamants noirs. Il les agrandit et dit, « Ces portoloins nous y amènerons. S'il vous plait, attrapez tous une bague. »

Rémus, Xiana, Bill, Fleur, Charlie et Harry prirent une des deux bagues tandis que Blaise, Brianna, Neville et Luna prirent l'autre. Harry et Neville sortirent leurs baguettes et touchèrent la bague tandis qu'Harry disait, « Le Repaire du Scorpion. »

Chacun sentit comme si un crochet le prenait par le nombril et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une gigantesque pièce. Chacun regarda le plafond et put voire les étoiles dans le ciel. Le plafond du repaire était enchanté comme celui de la grande salle. Les étoiles étincelantes au dessus donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère irréelle. Chacun put voir les statues de scorpion et le siège de commandement. Le plancher était en marbre émeraude parfaitement poli et les murs étaient en granite poli finement travaillé. Sur le sol, au centre de la pièce, il y avait deux scorpions qui faisaient face à un phénix avec Canis Major et la nébuleuse d'Orion, le tout incrusté dans le marbre.

Brianna ne pouvait pas croire à la beauté de l'endroit. Elle pouvait facilement appeler cet endroit une maison. C'était certainement beaucoup plus accueillant que la salle commune des Serpentards. La pensée et le travail pour créer cet endroit étaient irréels. Mon Dieu pensa-t-elle, ce garçon ne fait rien à moitié. Brianna regardait maintenant le stock d'armes et les plateformes de duel. L'entraînement qu'elle allait entamer devenait soudainement beaucoup plus réel. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Au Sud de la pièce, il y avait cinq plateformes de duel. A l'angle Nord Est, il y avait un labo de potions avec dix bancs et des armoires remplies d'ingrédients de potion. A l'angle Sud Ouest, il y avait six cabines de douche. Trois étaient pour les hommes et les trois autres pour les femmes. A l'angle Nord Ouest, il y avait une infirmerie toute équipée. Harry leur dit quels étaient ses plans pour le Repaire du Scorpion. Il leur montra la chambre secrète où Salazar avait caché son Basilic.

Harry expliqua ses projets pour collecter des informations dans Poudlard et dans les autres endroits bien connus du monde sorcier. Une fois de plus, Blaise fut étonné de la quantité de réflexion et de planification qui a servi à la création de leur réseau de collecte de renseignement.

Harry se balada dans la pièce, leur montrant le laboratoire de potions, les plateformes de duel, le bain d'eaux minérales pour la relaxation. Il leur montra aussi l'écran de projection qui serait utiliser lors des leçons de duel et ainsi que pour les stratégies de bataille aussi bien que pour le divertissement. Il leur montra aussi la partie moldue qui contenait un système stéréo haute définition avec des tables de billards, des jeux de fléchettes et d'autres jeux moldus. Harry sentait qu'il aurait besoin que ses troupes voient ce que les moldus avaient à offrir. Il voulait qu'ils comprennent que même si les moldus n'avaient pas de magie, ils avaient d'autres moyens pour compenser qui étaient tout aussi efficaces. Il leur montra ses générateurs électriques comme celui qu'il avait fait pour sa malle manoir.

Harry leur dit que la semaine prochaine, il espérait avoir tous les équipements électroniques en état de fonctionnement. Ce fut Neville qui dit.

« Harry, comme vas-tu faire pour que ces technologies moldues fonctionnent. J'ai entendu dire que l'électricité moldue ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard à cause des nombreux sorts de protection de l'école ? »

Harry sourit et leur donna une explication détaillée des raisons pour lesquelles l'électronique moldue ordinaire ne fonctionnait pas, et leur donna un cours accéléré de physique moldue. Il leur parla des EMP et des pics de voltage et de courant provoqués par l'énergie magique. Il expliqua ensuite le filtrage et l'utilisation d'une enveloppe de fer. Quand Harry eut terminé, ils le regardaient tous comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête. Bill fut le premier à dire

« Hé bien, si tu le dis, Harry. Cependant, j'y croirai quand je le verrai. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Je te parie une caisse de bière au beurre. »

Bill haussa un sourcil et dit, « D'accord, pari tenu. »

Luna décida de parler à ce moment et posa la question qui lui préoccupait l'esprit, « Harry, comment allons nous descendre ici depuis l'école ? »

Harry regarda l'étudiante et répondit, « Je vais faire des bagues portoloins spéciales qui utiliseront uniquement ma signature magique. Chaque bague utilisera l'énergie magique de la personne pour se recharger, mais le portoloin simulera ma signature particulière de transplanage durant le transit. Je fais fabriquer vos bagues et je vous aiderai à fabriquer vos nouvelles baguettes à la prochaine pleine lune qui est prévue pour le 2 septembre. » Il laissa ces informations être assimilées.

Harry continua en disant, « L'idée pour moi est de fixer un emploi du temps d'entraînement par l'intermédiaire de nos nouveaux téléphone cellulaires quand vous les aurez. Je vous apporterai tout ici pour tous vous apprendre comment utiliser les appareils moldus. Vous les trouverez bien mieux que les hiboux. Vous irez dans vos lits et vous jetterez des sorts de camouflage autour de vos lits afin que personne ne vous gène. Vous vous transporterez par portoloin de vos lits à la pièce et retournerez dans vos lits quand vous aurez terminés. Je vous instruirai sur comment faire marcher votre portoloin. Y a-t-il d'autres questions ? »

Harry vit que personnes n'avait d'autres questions et décida qu'il était temps de se séparer pour le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain allait être une journée bien assez chargée comme ça. Il devait installer le sort de Fidélitas sur sa nouvelle agence de presse. Il s'assura de rappeler à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore de bons occlumens d'éviter le directeur ou le professeur Rogue à tout prix. Il leur dit de ne jamais les regarder directement dans les yeux. Ils se transportèrent tous par portoloin à la malle manoir près du lac de Poudlard. De là, Harry s'assura que Brianna et Blaise réintègrent bien leurs lits dans leur dortoirs.

**24 septembre château Potter.**

Harry était assis dans son fauteuil préféré regardant les flammes de la cheminée. Il réglait présentement les derniers détails de son plan d'attaque. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passé les deux dernières semaines. Cela avait commencé le 12 septembre quand Harry avait transplané au château et que Xiana lui avait dit que son ordinateur agissait bizarrement. Xiana lui dit qu'il émettait un bip sonore.

Harry se connecta à son ordinateur ce jour-là et trouva que son contact hacker avait trouvé quelque chose pour lui. En même temps, il avait aussi un e-mail de la compagnie de stockage disant qu'il y avait une grosse cargaison dans son compartiment de stockage. Harry fut agréablement surpris de découvrir que la manufacture militaire américaine à laquelle il avait passé commande avait préparé sa commande avec trois semaines d'avance grâce à un contact coréen qui avait annulé sa commande deux semaines auparavant. Apparemment la compagnie avait changé ses programmes et avait donc avancé la livraison de sa commande. Harry passa à son deuxième message et vit qu'il était de Technomage. Le second message était encore plus intéressant.

**Scorpio,**

**Nous avons fait comme tu l'avais demandé une recherche sur le web pour des informations sur les noms que tu nous avais donné. Nous avons piratés plusieurs sites gouvernementaux et souterrains. Nous avons trouvé des choses pas très belles. Apparemment, il y a une compagnie au nom de Salazar shipping qui opère à partir du port de Pasni au Pakistan. La compagnie est enregistrée comme une entreprise de transport de marchandise de gros. Ils expédient des marchandises de la mer d'Arabie eu port français de Brest. De là, la compagnie maritime est réenregistrée sous le nom de Marvolo shipping Ltd. Au total il y a six navires qui appartiennent à la Marvolo shipping. Il y a des cargo de tailles moyennes capable de transporter 1600 tonnes.**

**Ces cargos quittent le port de Brest et naviguent jusqu'à trois ports américains. Un cargo va au port de Miami, un va à New York et le dernier va au port de Wellington à Los Angeles en Californie via le Canal de Panama. Ils voyagent deux fois par an, mais jamais le même bateau dans le même port. Ce qu'ils font vraiment comme expédition, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Ces compagnies ont été enregistrées en 1978.**

**L'autre référence que nous avons trouvé était une société du nom de R.Q.G 7. Nous avons découvert que cette compagnie est connue dans plusieurs endroits. Principalement au Soudan en Afrique et plusieurs manufactures d'armes en Europe et en Amérique. Nous avons piraté le registre fédéral des USA sur les marchés. R.Q.G est officiellement enregistrée comme la Riddle Quality Gems. La compagnie originale a été fondée au Royaume-Unis et a déplacé ses activités à l'étranger il y a seize ans. Elle a été transférée de Londres à New York. Elle se situe près du port de New York. Elle est située au 15 Jersey Lane. Regarde dans tes pièces jointes, il y a un paquet de données qui comprend des cartes topographiques détaillées, et des photos de tous les lieux, y compris les bateaux. J'espère que cela t'aidera. Merci pour l'argent**

**A plus tard**

**Technomage**

Le 12 Septembre avait vraiment été une journée fructueuse. Tôt dans la soirée, Harry avait donné comme instructions à Dobby et Winky de ramener sa commande de son container de stockage moldu. Tandis que ses elfes de maison étaient occupés avec sa commande, ses troupes s'étaient rendues au rendez-vous avec Ollivander, Harry leur avait donné un portoloin programmé la semaine auparavant. Cette nuit-là, Harry avait fait ses bagues portoloins spéciales, tandis qu'ils étaient occupés avec leurs nouvelles baguettes. Harry avait fourni tous les matériaux et les explications détaillées de toutes les étapes à Ollivander. Harry avait créé toutes les bagues cinq jours auparavant en prévision de la pleine lune. Les runes de sang devaient être gravées lors d'une pleine lune. Tout ce qui leur était nécessaire maintenant était de faire couler du sang et de jeter une série de sorts particuliers.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne put se rappeler avoir déjà vu un homme aussi étourdi que l'était Ollivander. Hé bien, il pensait qu'aussi étourdi que soit Ollivander, ses propres troupes avaient été toute aussi surprises et heureuses se recevoir les armes de combat. Leur possession la plus précieuse était de loin leurs nouvelles baguettes de Naquadah. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire combien ils étaient compatibles avec leurs nouvelles baguettes et combien puissants ils devenaient avec. Chacun cette nuit-là lança des sorts à gauche et à droite.

Il y avait tellement d'énergie magique dans l'air qu'il dégageait une lueur sinistre du château. Harry prit le temps de leur expliquer à propos des bagues portoloin. Il leur dit combien de fois ils pouvaient les utiliser avant de devoir les recharger. Harry leur expliqua aussi comment activer le sort de dissimulation intégré dans la bague et comment programmer la destination. La bague pouvait avoir jusqu'à quatre destinations. Chaque bague portoloin était similaire. C'était une améthyste avec un scorpion en diamant noir incrusté au centre. Quatre autres diamants noirs se trouvaient aux quatre points cardinaux de la bague. La bande était faite en Naquadah. La seule chose qu'il ne leur dirait jamais était les sorts de sang qui étaient dissimulés dans chaque bague juste au cas ou quelqu'un changerait d'avis, pensait-il. La trahison de Dumbledore avait été une amère leçon d'apprentissage., il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Tard cette nuit-là, Harry donna aussi à chacun un nouveau téléphone cellulaire qui était correctement protégé contre les EMP et donc qui étaient aussi protégés de l'atmosphère saturé de magie de Poudlard. Harry savait déjà tout de leur fonctionnement. Il leur dit comment ils fonctionnaient, leur montra les messages textes, et comment configurer un compte e-mail avec leur téléphone, de sorte que s'ils n'étaient pas dans un endroit où ils pouvaient parler, ils seraient encore en mesure de taper un message pour alerter les autres. C'est là que la magie était utile. Harry savait que chaque téléphone devrait être rechargé à cause de la batterie qui s'épuiserait. Harry avait réussit à imiter son générateur électrique de sa malle manoir et avait créé une source continue de neuf volts.

Il se composait essentiellement d'un cristal de stockage qui pourrait être rechargé avec de l'énergie magique brute, d'un amplificateur au Naquadria, et d'un cristal convertisseur. Harry avait enregistré la signature énergétique et imprégné le cristal convertisseur avec. Bien que le cristal de stockage soit petit, et le fait qu'il y ait l'amplificateur au Naquadria, Harry avait spéculé que le téléphone cellulaire pourrait fonctionner trois mois avant de tomber en panne. Quand cela arriverait, le cristal de stockage devrait être rechargé. Harry fut le premier à essayer son nouveau téléphone cellulaire en appelant Xiana au château. Le téléphone sonna et Harry put entendre la voix de sa femme fort et clair.

Maintenant, tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin de faire était de creuser et d'équiper les statues avec le matériel électronique et les câblages. Il voulait commencer par la statue à l'extérieur des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il avait aussi besoin de convertir le trident et l'épée en antenne. Harry cacherait l'amplificateur dans la statue et le connecterait au trident. Le trident serait fait de fer blanc avec un noyau de Naquadah. La surface serait charmée pour ressembler au reste de la statue.

La semaine qui suivit le 12 septembre, Harry passa chaque moment libre à installer, essayer, tester tous ses équipements électroniques moldus. Harry s'assura que tous les câbles étaient acheminés jusqu'au repaire du scorpion et avaient été cachés dans des couches de roches. L'autre antenne parabolique, il la dissimula dans un des arbres de l'autre côté du lac. Harry utilisait seulement le noble fourchelangue pour ses sorts de dissimulation. De cette manière, il serait quasiment impossible de les détecter ou de les briser.

Plus tard le samedi, Harry testa l'ensemble du dispositif. Il testa les téléphones cellulaires à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de Poudlard. La voix fonctionnait parfaitement à l'extérieur de Poudlard mais était un peu brouillée à l'intérieur. C'était cependant plus que suffisant. Harry avait aussi développé des alimentations électriques indépendantes pour sa caméra tout comme il l'avait fait pour les téléphones cellulaires. Les caméras elles-mêmes émettaient toutes sur des fréquences différentes. Cela assurait que chaque caméra pouvait être suivie individuellement et ce serait plus facile de réparer et remplacer une caméra cassée.

Harry avait fait le dispositif de stockage d'énergie assez grand pour qu'il dure environ un an. Toutes les unités d'équipement de multiplication, de réception et de modulation furent installés dans la chambre intérieure où il y avait trois générateurs électrique au Naquadria. Ces générateurs électriques fournissaient toute l'électricité pour les projecteurs, les caméras de surveillance, les lumières et la chaleur pour le bain d'eaux minérales. Certains éléments comme le bain d'eaux minérales étaient aussi complétés de sorts magiques.

Au moment où le dimanche 17 septembre arriva, Harry avait réussit à installer 25 caméras et appareils d'écoute à travers le château et dans les environs. Il avait même quelques caméras stratégiquement placées dans la forêt interdite. Le seul obstacle réel fut d'implanter des appareils de surveillance dans le bureau du directeur. Harry avait réussit à dupliquer un de ses bibelots mais avait besoin d'une excuse pour faire l'échange. La fois suivante où il rencontra Tonks, il lui donnerait le téléphone cellulaire, la bague portoloin et le bibelot. Il avait besoin de tout son temps pour combattre Voldemort. Il lui semblait qu'il perdait beaucoup de temps à étudier les autres cours.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais prit les cours de BUSE en Runes et en Arithmancie, il serait capable d'écrire des ASPIC tant qu'il pouvait prouver qu'il était compétant pour rédiger ses examens. L'examen de compétence était la même chose que les BUSE et était passé deux semaines avant l'examen final des ASPIC. A vrai dire, Harry n'apprenait quasiment rien dans ses classes normales, il n'y prêtait pas beaucoup d'attention d'ailleurs. Cela semblait par ailleurs très ennuyer poil de carotte et le castor. Il avait toujours réussit à le en remontrer lors des exercices. Le castor commençait vraiment à être frustrée par lui.

La plupart de son temps, il le dépensait à planifier et à éviter les ennuis. Tout son temps libre avait été utilisé à la mise en état du repaire du scorpion, à la formation. Harry avait passé tellement de temps sous l'œil d'Odin que cela devenait comme une seconde nature maintenant. Chaque jour, il pratiquait religieusement son occlumencie, sa lecture des auras magiques, ses arts martiaux, sa magie corporelle et ses sorts de magie noire. En plus de tout cela, il passait le plus de temps qu'il pouvait avec Xiana.

Xiana elle-même avait décidé d'aider à la formation magique et aussi à installer un centre de commandement. Elle voulait aider à surveiller les moniteurs, les caméras et les conversations à travers le château pour voir s'il y avait des nouvelles dignes d'attention. Xiana avait aussi travaillé sur leur nouveau concept de balais. Harry savait que Xiana était une excellente voleuse et ça avait était son intention de développer ses propres balais durant l'été mais le temps lui avait manqué. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient un peu fixées, c'était un moment idéal pour commencer à concevoir leurs nouveaux balais. Harry savait que sa femme aimerait qu'il puisse passer plus de temps avec elle, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé ses ASPIC, il aurait un calendrier chargé. Ces derniers jours, il avait réussi à rentrer à la maison entre 22h00 et 23h00. Ils pouvaient rester debout encore une heure pour discuter des questions familiales et des évènements de la journée.

Harry avait aussi réussi à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort le 17 septembre. Après avoir reçu des informations de ses contacts, Harry voulait explorer les lieux et prendre le plus de renseignements possible. L'instinct d'Harry lui disait que Voldemort faisait un business illégal mais il devait trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Sa première priorité était d'avoir toutes les informations possibles sur ces affaires et d'y mettre un terme. La première chose que fit Harry le dimanche matin fut d'acheter dix capes d'invisibilité.

Harry savait par expérience personnelle qu'elles étaient indispensables pour fureter en toute discrétion. Il avait acheté les capes dans une petite boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait aussi réussi à acheter dix robes de bataille en peau de dragon, 10 paires de bottes en peau de dragon 10 étuis à baguette avec tous les sorts de défenses habituels dessus. Ils étaient assez chers, mais si ses impressions se vérifiaient, cet argent serait bien dépensé. Il prit ses achats et retourna au château Potter.

Après ses achats, Harry avançait dans la finalisation de ses plans. Il utilisa son téléphone cellulaire et dit à Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Luna, Neville et Rémus de venir au repaire du Scorpion grâce à leurs portoloins. Harry rencontra Xiana dans la salle de séjour et lui dit qu'ils allaient effectuer une mission d'enquête. Harry rit quand il vit sa femme sourire d'anticipation. Il savait que sa femme aimait l'action. Elle était véritablement une junky de l'adrénaline. Ils utilisèrent tous les deux leurs anneaux de mariage et se transportèrent dans le repaire du scorpion juste à temps pour voir tout le monde arriver.

Harry conjura des chaises confortables et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur. Il activa le projecteur qui était connecté à l'ordinateur et téléchargea les images et les cartes que Technomage lui avait envoyées. Il téléchargea une carte topographique du port de Pasni et leur donna ensuite une idée approximative de qui était son contact, et leur donna des explications détaillées sur ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les opérations de Voldemort.

Harry leur expliqua la façon dont Voldemort finançait son armée. Harry expliqua ensuite qu'ils allaient faire une mission d'enquête. Ils devaient savoir qui étaient les acteurs, quels étaient les contacts avec qui ils faisaient des affaires. Harry leur rappela de vérifier après des sorts de dissimulation ou autres.

Ils revinrent tous cette nuit-là et Harry collecta toutes les données importantes puis décida d'utiliser l'œil d'Odin pour se donner le temps de bien préparer leur mission d'attaque. Après avoir bien étudié contre quoi ils allaient se battre, Harry n'eut aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il devait complètement détruire les finances de Voldemort. Plus tard ce jour-là, son groupe revint et ils mirent en commun les informations recueillies. Ils avaient trouvés que Voldemort avait une importante entreprise d'exportation d'héroïne et de Haschich en provenance d'Afghanistan et du Pakistan.

Voldemort et ses lieutenants avaient établis une connexion directe avec les fermiers des montagnes pour cultiver ces cultures. Sous le déguisement de ses affaires d'exportation, il était capable de cacher les drogues utilisant la magie et de les introduire en France. Les drogues étaient ensuite chargées dans des cargos en France sous forme d'exportation de vins et de nourritures. Ces moyens cargos apportaient ensuit la drogue en Amérique à ces trois ports. Une fois que les bateaux étaient aux ports, les mangemorts entraient en contacts avec leurs partenaires moldus et menaient à bien leurs transferts d'argent, et le transport des drogues jusqu'aux lieus de distribution prédéterminés.

L'argent serait ensuite transféré par satellite à un compte bancaire en Suisse. Il y avait deux grandes expéditions effectuées à chaque port. Une expédition avait lieue à l'automne et l'autre au début du printemps. Ces opérations avaient apparemment été effectuées alors même que Voldemort était transformé en spectre. Harry estima que maintenant, il devait y avoir des milliards de dollars dans ce compte en Suisse. Mon Dieu, avec cette somme d'argent, il pouvait entretenir indéfiniment sa putain d'armée.

Harry avait aussi découvert quel était le business d'R.Q.G , il rachetait des diamants bon marché pour la vente d'armes. La compagnie avait créé un réseau de contact avec diverses sociétés de défense. Ils obtiendraient dix pourcent de toutes les ventes d'armes dans les pays du tiers-monde. Pour rendre les choses encore pires, ils avaient aussi une liste de contacts aux gouvernements dans des pays du tiers-monde qui leur offraient des cargaisons de diamants en contrepartie des armes. Les bâtards jouaient sur les deux tableaux et regardaient les moldus s'entretuer les uns les autres. Les diamants étaient alors vendus avec une grande marge de bénéfice à des vendeurs en gros comme Burkes. Harry avait été chanceux aujourd'hui que la majorité des contacts de Voldemort avaient été occupés à préparer le prochain gros chargement.

Harry et ses troupes avaient été capables de saisir, interroger au véritasérum et de lancer un sort de mémoire sur les personnes chargée du transfert. Un homme particulier du nom d'Abbas Abdul Quadir avait été une mine d'informations sur les business d'exportation de Voldemort. Les capes d'invisibilités avaient vraiment été très utiles ce jour-là. Etonnement, la plupart des hauts lieutenants étaient des sorciers ou des sorcières. Bill et Fleur eurent un peu de mal mais ils réussirent leur mission. Un mangemort de faible niveau avait été abattu et caché afin d'éviter d'être découvert.

Harry alla sous l'œil d'Odin avec Bill, Charlie, Fleur, les jumeaux Fred et George, Ginny, Blaise et Brianna. Armé de toutes ces nouvelles informations, Harry avait besoin de temps pour préparer leur mission d'attaque. Harry devait mettre la main sur le numéro du compte en Suisse de Voldemort, et aussi savoir lequel des lieutenants de Voldemort s'occupait de ses comptes à Gringotts. Pour ce faire, il devait usurper l'identité d'un des hauts lieutenants de Voldemort alors qu'il dealait avec des moldus. Une chose sur laquelle Sun-Tzu avait toujours insisté était la patience lors de la planification de vos objectifs.

Afin d'avoir autant de personnes possible capables pour accomplir cette mission, Harry fut forcé de passer son temps à entraîner ses troupes. Il avait décidé qu'ils iraient tous sous l'œil d'Odin de 16 au 23 septembre. De cette manière, ses troupes auraient huit longs mois d'entraînement intensif en magie noire et en duel. Harry s'assura de mettre l'œil d'Odin en route à 22h00, de cette manière ses troupes pourraient se transporter par portoloin à la malle manoir et reviendraient par le même moyen. Cela leur permettrait de se rendre à leurs cours à temps.

Harry lui-même passa les deux derniers mois sous l'œil d'Odin pour prendre la relève de Rémus, Neville et Luna. Au moment où ils avaient fini leur dernier mois de formation, ses plus récentes recrues avaient rattrapés à 75 pourcent les recrues vétérans. Une chose était certaine, il était difficile d'égaler un mangemort en restant dans la légalité. Harry avait été très content des progrès de Blaise et Brianna. Ils avaient assimilés la magie noire bien plus rapidement que les jumeaux. Ce ne fut pas une grande surprise pour Harry, il n'en attendait pas moins des frères et sœurs de Xiana. Sa femme elle-même avait facilement assimilé à la magie noire. La même chose qui s'était passé pour Bill et Charlie arriva pour les jumeaux. Ils avaient été élevés à penser que la magie noire était mauvaise et qu'elle devait être évitée à tout prix. Cela prit simplement du temps pour qu'ils comprennent que la magie n'était pas mauvaise mais seule l'intention avec laquelle on l'utilisait pouvait l'être. Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassés leur conditionnement leurs progrès en magie noire augmentèrent de façon exponentielle.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Blaise et Ginny qui parlaient d'un sort avec lequel ils avaient des difficultés. Chaque moment de libre était consacré à l'entraînement et à la planification de la mission. Ses troupes s'entraînaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se transporter par portoloin pour rejoindre leur vie 'normale'.

Tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de recherche et de destruction. La plupart de ses troupes n'avaient pas encore donné la mort, et Harry savait qu'ils s'entraînaient pour tuer mais que la réalité était totalement différente. Harry se détourna du projecteur et regarda Ginny qui lui souriait. Harry était heureux que Ginny ait fini par le rejoindre. Durant sa première période sous l'œil d'Odin, Ginny avait finalement appris beaucoup des secrets d'Harry et elle savait maintenant qu'il était marié et fou amoureux de sa femme. Elle en fut vraiment agacée au début, mais elle finit par comprendre qu'eux deux n'avaient jamais été destinés à être ensemble.

Une fois qu'elle se fut débarrassée de son béguin enfantin, ils devinrent des amis proches. Au cours des sept derniers mois, à la grande surprise d'Harry, Blaise et Ginny étaient devenus très proches. Harry remarqua combien Blaise était très protecteur envers Ginny. Ils formaient maintenant officiellement un couple, et Harry était très heureux pour eux. Blaise l'avait très finement joué ce coup-là. Il avait demandé la permission à tous les frères de Ginny de sortir avec elle. Lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous, ils furent chaperonnés, mais ils furent bientôt laissés seuls. Les frères de Ginny étaient heureux des attentions de Blaises envers leur sœur.

Harry se leva de sa chaise et remarqua que tout le monde attendait qu'il commence. Harry s'avança vers le projecteur et projeta son plan d'attaque. Il voulait frapper chaque site. L'astuce était de les surprendre. Le plan était d'autoriser les trois cargos de drogue à se rendre à destination et de permettre les transactions d'argent avec les contacts moldus. Quand ce serait terminé, ils tueraient alors tous les contacts, détruiraient les drogues et détruiraient irrémédiablement le cargo. Harry et Xiana seraient sur le lieu de la dernière transaction qui aurait lieu à Bridgeport à New York. Quand le moment viendrait, Harry essaierait de transférer tout l'argent de Voldemort sur son compte en Suisse.

Les membres qui participeraient à la transaction devraient se rappeler le numéro du compte bancaire en Suisse au cas où quelque chose se passerait mal à New York. Chaque leader de groupe était chargé de trouver les contacts pour la transaction, de les éliminer et de prendre leur place à l'aide de la potion de polynectar. Quand ils auraient fini en Amérique, ils se transporteraient tous par portoloin à la Marvolo shipping en France. Quand ils auraient terminés d'éliminer ce site, ils feraient de même à Pasni au Pakistan et ils élimineraient là aussi les contacts.

Plus tôt cette semaine-là, Harry s'était assuré d'ouvrir un compte en Suisse ave tous les systèmes de sécurité et d'alarme que les moldus pouvaient offrir. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas trop car s'il réussissait à mettre l'argent de Riddle dans son compte en Suisse, il disperserait l'argent dans de plus petites entreprise et l'éparpillerait sur toute la planète. Harry décida de s'adresser aux troupes.

Harry regarda l'écran du projecteur et dit, « Très bien, tout le monde, il est temps de parcourir votre check liste. Chacun devra avoir ses robes et ses bottes en peau de dragon et sa ceinture de potion contenant deux fioles de Polynectar, deux fioles de potion de reconstitution sanguine, deux fioles de potions de nutriments, deux fioles de potions énergétiques. Vous devrez avoir vos deux baguettes. Votre nouvelle baguette devra être dans votre nouvel étui à baguette accroché à votre bras, et votre ancienne baguette devra être devra être soigneusement rangée dans une de vos bottes en peau de dragon. Vous devrez aussi avoir votre katana accroché dans le dos avec des sorts de dissimulation et de ne-me-remarque-pas dessus. » Harry leur donna le temps de passer en revue la check liste un par un. Harry s'assura que sa femme et lui avaient tous les deux mis leur garde-robe complète de vêtements en peau de basilic.

Harry attendit qu'ils finissent et dit, « Chacun d'entre vous devra également avoir un collier portoloin avec vos coordonnées préprogrammées. Activez votre bague portoloin si vous vous trouvez en mauvaise situation et que vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre au prochain rendez-vous. Chaque paire aura une cape d'invisibilité. Assurez-vous d'avoir vos téléphones cellulaires sur vous. Vous pouvez envoyer de courts messages et les coordonnées de transplanage si vous avez besoin. Le mot de passe est furtif, ne l'oubliez pas. Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Charlie leva la main et dit, « Harry, si un groupe a besoin d'aide et que nous avons fini ce que nous devions faire, veux-tu que nous allions l'aider ou doivent-ils simplement utiliser leur portoloins pour s'en aller ? »

Harry répondit, « Si ton groupe a fini avec ses objectifs et qu'un autre groupe appelle pour demander de l'aide, si vous n'êtes pas blessés, transplanez là où ils se trouvent et donnez-leur un coup de main. Si la situation est trop mauvaise, utiliser une bombe à carburant d'air et utilisez la confusion pour vous transporter par portoloin en sécurité. D'autres questions ? »

Harry regarda autour et vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres questions et dit, « Très bien, voici les groupes. Les membres du group des Loups seront Rémus, Fred, George et Lee. Vous vous occuperez du cargo Mal Foy à Miami. Les membres du groupe X-Ray seront Bill, Charlie, Blaise, Fleur et Ginny. Vous vous occuperez du cargo Le Maudit à Los Angeles. Les membres du groupe Zulu seront Xiana, Neville, Luna, Brianna et moi. Nous nous occuperons du cargo Le Diable et du siège de l'entreprise R.Q.G. »

Harry regarda autour pour voir si quelqu'un avait des questions. Personne n'avait levé la main et il continua son discours. « N'oubliez pas de rester concentrer et quand le moment viendra attaquez. Utilisez les techniques de duel en groupe et surveillez toujours les dos des autres. Vous vous êtes tous entraînés très durement pour devenir compétent à la fois en magie noire et magie blanche. Finalement, rappelez-vous que vous ennemis n'auront aucun remords. Ils vous tueront à n'importe quel moment de distraction, ne leur donne pas cette chance. Je veux vous voir chacun et chacune revenir sains et sauf quand ce sera fini. Enfin, les leaders de chaque groupes seront Rémus, Bill et moi. Rappelez-vous, ne sous-estimez pas les armes moldues. Utilisez le boucliez Loki pour vous protéger des balles. Bonne chance. »

Harry alla au centre de la pièce et dit, « Groupe Zulu, autour de moi. » Harry entendit Bill et Rémus faire la même chose avec leurs groupes. Une fois qu'ils furent tous en formation, Harry dit, « Mettez les capes d'invisibilité. »

Harry regarda autour une fois de plus et cria, « Activez les portoloins ! » Chacun sentit comme si un crochet le prenait par le nombril, et ils disparurent.

**Miami en Floride**

Rémus et son groupe atterrirent derrière l'une des baraques à grue du port industriel de Miami. Rémus fit le bilan de leur situation et constat qu'il n'y avait pas de visibilité depuis leur emplacement.

Rémus dit, « Très bien, les gars, nous devons trouver le bureau du capitaine du port pour voir où le bateau est amarré. » Rémus sortit sa carte pour déterminer leur emplacement. Il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin du bureau du capitaine du port. Rémus dit aux jumeaux de rester en arrière et de jeter tous les sorts de détections qu'ils connaissaient. Rémus savait que les forces de Voldemort aimaient agir dans l'ombre. Cela signifiait qu'ils devaient avoir une base d'opération secrète quelque part dans le port où ils pouvaient rencontrer leurs contacts moldus sans craindre de se faire prendre par les services de sécurité moldus. Ils allaient vers le bâtiment du capitaine du port et sans savoir ce qui allait se passer, ils marchèrent dans le hall jusqu'à ce que Lee ne chuchote. « Rémus, regarde là, ça ressemble à un plan du bâtiment. »

Rémus et les jumeaux s'approchèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil et s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'un plan du bâtiment qui montrait que le bureau du capitaine du port était au troisième étage. Rémus regarda autour et repéra un escalier de secours. Il fit signe à son groupe de le suivre. Ils montèrent prudemment jusqu'au troisième étage et trouvèrent le bureau. Par la grande vitre, Rémus put voir un large écran moldu avec une vue d'ensemble du port. Il était difficile de le dire depuis le couloir mais les docks semblaient être affichés à l'écran. Rémus testa la porte et trouva qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Ils se glissèrent tous sous leurs capes d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent vers le grand écran mural.

George fut le premier à le repérer et chuchota, « Regardez les gars, le Mal Foi est amarré à l'endroit marqué ML-51 ! »

Rémus regarda attentivement la carte et situa le bureau du capitaine du port par rapport à l'emplacement. Il prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de mémoire à la carte. Maintenant sa baguette serait capable de pointer n'importe quelle direction qu'il voulait par rapport à la carte. Il sortirent tous du bâtiment et Rémus les conduisit prudemment à destination.

Après environ trente minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent le bateau. Rémus et son groupe commencèrent à jeter tous les sorts de détection qu'ils connaissaient. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils trouvèrent que le bateau avait six sorts d'alerte de proximité et des sorts de dissimulation. Avant de monter à bord du bateau, ils devaient se débarrasser de tous ces moyens de défense. Rémus et Lee s'occupèrent des sorts de détection de proximité et les jumeaux brisèrent les sorts de dissimulation. Une fois cela fait, Rémus dit à son groupe de s'arrêter et d'attendre que quelqu'un sorte du bateau. Ils attendirent environ une heure quand ils virent un gros homme qui portait ce qui semblait être une cape noire.

Ils le suivirent à distance. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils virent qu'il se tenait en face d'un toilette moldu publique. Il virent l'homme à la cape regarder les environs, probablement pour s'assurer qu'aucun moldu n'était dans les environs et entra dans le toilette publique.

Fred dit finalement, « Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un prendrait sa baguette pour aller là dedans ? »

Rémus répondit, « J'ai le pressentiment que ce toilette n'est pas ce qu'il parait être. Nous allons attendre qu'il ressorte et nous inspecterons l'endroit. » Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Rémus appela Bill et Harry pour leur faire un rapport des progrès et voir comment ils allaient faire. Apparemment, Harry avait lui aussi programmé sa baguette au quartier général pour l'aider à trouver rapidement le bateau. Harry et son groupe avait trouvé un centre de distribution souterrain. Harry pensait que c'était là que les moldus préparaient la drogue pour la vente dans la rue. Rémus était maintenant convaincu qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose de semblable. Après que les transactions seraient effectuées, Harry voulait qu'ils détruisent complètement l'installation. Bill était dans la même situation. Son groupe avait aussi trouvé son bateau et ils surveillaient aussi un toilette public moldu. Ces téléphones cellulaires étaient incroyables, pensait Rémus.

Juste au moment au Rémus coupa la communication, il vit le même homme ressortir du toilette public. Il attendit que l'homme soit bien hors de vue et emmena son groupe vers le toilette. Il jeta un sort de révélation pour voir s'il y avait des alarmes sur la porte. Il ne trouva aucune alarme mais il trouva un sort de repousse moldu. Il laissa le sort en place et ouvrit la porte. Rémus trouva se qui semblait être un toilette normal. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un Revelo. Une porte magiquement cachée apparut, ils ouvrirent la porte et descendirent des escaliers.

Comme ils approchaient de la fin de l'escalier, Rémus put entendre des voix. Ils étaient maintenant en bas des escaliers et suivirent un couloir mal éclairé qui ouvrait sur une salle de travail. La salle de travail était assez spacieuse et n'avait pas de fenêtre. Rémus fit s'accroupir son groupe et longea le mur sud jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un ensemble d'étagères. Rémus les fit contourner les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez près pour entendre les voix.

Un type du nom de Carlos dit, « Mon gars, je te le dis, je déteste dealer avec ces putains de bâtards. Ces putains de gars nous regardent comme si on était des vers de terre. Hey, Sam passe moi la balance, veux-tu ? »

Le gars nommé Sam lui passa la balance et répondit, « Je sais ce que tu veux dire, j'adorerai refroidir ces types. Quel putain de nom c'est Crabbe. Ils doivent vraiment avoir trop de gens attardés en Angleterre. »

Carlos répondit, « Ouais, je te comprends. Tu dois admettre cependant leur shit est très bon, et ils ont le meilleur prix de vente du marché. Goyle va mener la transaction ce soir. Ne joue pas avec ces types. Prends simplement le shit et ne dit rien. Après quoi j'ai le feu vert du cartel pour virer l'argent sur leur compte. Il sera là pour taper le numéro de compte.

Les oreilles de George étaient devenues rouges au commentaire. Il pensait, ''nous allons voir qui est attardé ce soir'' . George regarda son frère et put voir qu'il pensait la même chose. Rémus, pour sa part, était très intrigués que Crabbe et Goyle soient là. Cela signifiait que Voldemort utilisait quelques uns de ses vétérans pour traiter les transactions. Ils devaient éliminer Crabbe et obliger Goyle à leur donner le numéro de compte. Du gâteau, pensa-t-il. Bien que pouvant paraître facile, l'affaire pouvait être très dangereuse et devait être traitée rapidement.

Rémus jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le lieu pour élaborer le meilleur plan et chuchota à son groupe de le suivre. Rémus se dirigea prudemment hors de la salle de travail et retourna vers le cargo. Rémus dit aux jumeaux de se diriger vers l'arrière du bateau et de neutraliser toute opposition, de saboter la salle des machines et de se diriger vers le pont du bateau. Lee et lui se dirigeraient vers l'avant du bateau.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'écoutille avant et montèrent sur le pont. Ils trouvèrent un tas de caisses et revêtirent leurs capes d'invisibilité, se jetèrent des sorts de désillusion et de silence. Rémus sortit deux cristaux noirs de la taille d'une orange et les activa. C'était une autre création d'Harry. Harry leur avait expliqué que les cristaux avaient un noyau en diamant et une couche externe de quartz.

La surface de la sphère avait des runes gravées dessus et une petite tige noire reliait les runes à l'intérieur du noyau. L'une était un sort de convocation, les autres étaient un sort d'anti-transplanage et un sort d'activation. L'autre sphère était la même sauf qu'une des runes étaient un sort anti-portoloin. Les sorts des sphères s'étendaient sur un rayon de trois cents pieds. Elles seraient vraiment utiles car jeter ces sorts sur un quartier étaient vraiment très épuisants et vous ne vouliez pas être épuisé pour entamer une bataille.

Ils prirent leurs katana et se firent silencieux. Ça n'avait aucun sens d'alerter les mangemorts jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu. Comme disait Harry, la furtivité est à l'ordre du jour. Rémus trouva sa première victime et lui trancha la jugulaire en dessous de l'oreille gauche. Rémus fit en sorte de jeter un silencio avant d'agir. Lee s'occupa de deux autres moldus et ils lévitèrent les corps derrière les caisses et mirent une bâche sur eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le pont et ils purent entendre Crabbe et Goyle discutèrent de leur réunion de la soirée. Lee se tenait juste derrière Rémus, il recula d'un pas et cogna accidentellement une petite cloche.

Crabbe et Goyle sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes et jetèrent des sorts d'étourdissement dans leur direction par instinct, Rémus se pencha mais Lee fut forcé d'utiliser un sort protego pour éviter d'être étourdi. A ce moment, il avait révélé sa position et Crabbe jeta un sort doloris sur lui. Lee n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et ressentit immédiatement la douleur la plus intense qu'il ait jamais connu. Rémus réagit rapidement, Goyle était celui qui avait le numéro de compte, il jeta donc à Crabbe un sort d'Ater-Cuspis qui envoya un tas de flèches empoisonnées vers lui. Crabbe fut le premier à voir les petites flèches filer vers lui, il brisa le sort qu'il maintenait sur Lee et essaya de se mettre hors de portée. Il évita la plupart d'entre elles mais deux flèches atteignirent leur cible. Une le frappa au bras qui tenait sa baguette et l'autre se logea dans sa cuisse gauche. Crabbe tomba immédiatement au sol et cria. Le poison de la flèche acidifiait terriblement le sang. Il commençait à brûler littéralement de l'intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Goyle ne pouvait voir ses agresseurs et pensa qu'ils étaient sous un sort de dissimulation Il jeta un Revelo et il vit deux de ses attaquants. A sa surprise, il reconnu l'un comme le loup garou Lupin. Sans perdre de temps, Goyle lança un Avada Kedavra au loup garou. Rémus sentit une vague de froid s'insinuer en lui quand il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dissimulés.

Rémus regarda sur sa droite et remarqua la lueur verte d'un sort venir vers lui à une vitesse prodigieuse. Rémus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas de mettre hors de portée assez rapidement. Soudainement une table s'interposa devant Rémus et explosa en morceaux. Lee avait lancé un sort d'accio suivi d'un ablegatio pour bannir le sort. Goyle fut projeté contre le mur, mais il réussit à atterrir sur ses pieds et Rémus lui lança une série de Stupéfix-Pétrificus Totalus-Immobilus. Goyle lança un protego mais le dernier sort et la grande puissance que ces sorts semblaient avoir, fracturèrent son boulier et Lee n'eut plus qu'a jeter un stupefix. Goyle ne put esquiver ce dernier et fut mis hors de combat.

Lee se dirigea vers Rémus qui était essoufflé et avait le teint gris. Probablement à cause de ses sens de loup qui étaient en alerte et de l'adrénaline. Rémus regarda Lee et dit, « Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie avec cette table, je n'avais aucun moyen d'éviter ce sort. »

Lee répondit, « Pas de problèmes, camarade. Mon dieu, je déteste ce sort. » Rémus acquiesça, fit demi-tour et lança Incarcerous-Metallum à Goyle. Des cordes d'acier sortirent de la baguette de Rémus et se dirigèrent vers le corps de Goyle. Tandis que Rémus était occupé à préparer Goyle pour un interrogatoire, Lee regarda le bâtard qui lui avait jeté un Endoloris. Lee plissa les yeux devant Crabbe et se rappela ce qu'Harry leur avait dit. Ne montrez pas de pitié pour vos ennemis. Lee pouvait entendre Crabbe se tordre par terre, et Lee se demanda combien de gens ce connard avait tué, enlevé ou violé dans sa vie en temps que mangemort.

Avec cette pensée en tête, Lee sortit son katana et d'un seul coup, il coupa la tête de Crabbe. Lee sortit alors sa baguette et jeta Incendio-Maximus. Le corps de Crabbe brûla dans une intense chaleur et après environ cinq minutes il ne restait plus rien à part un tas de cendres. A ce moment-là, Goyle avait été réveillé et avait regardé la scène entre le garçon et son ami de longue date Crabbe. Dire que Goyle fut sous le choc était un euphémisme.

Le loup garou et le garçon avaient utilisé la magie noire et avaient tué sans un remord. Par l'enfer, que se passe-t-il ici, pensa Goyle. Finalement, il regarda Rémus et put sentir la haine venant du loup garou.

Goyle dit, « Comment se fait-il qu'un des toutous de Dumbledore tue sans remord ? N'allez-vous pas avoir d'ennuis avec votre précieux chef de la lumière ? »

Rémus répondit avec une moquerie profonde sur le visage, « Désolé de te décevoir, mais mon chef est loin d'être stupide ou long à s'adapter. Mon nouveau chef est bien plus efficace, vois-tu. Il n'aime pas recycler les ordures, il est connu sous le nom du Sorcier Scorpion. » Rémus finit avec un sourire de loup sur son visage. Rémus put voir que Goyle avait entendu parler du Sorcier Scorpion et il sentit la peur émaner de Goyle.

Goyle bégaya « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Je n'ai rien pour vous. »

Rémus répondit, « Nous voulons que tu nous donnes des informations. » Rémus entendit l'écoutille d'ouverture et sortit sa baguette, mais il vit que c'était les jumeaux qui arrivaient.

Rémus dit, « Comment ça s'est passé, les gars ? »

Fred répondit, « Nous avons éliminés six personnes hostiles, et le bateau est prêt pour sa destruction selon tes ordres oh, grand chef. » Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un sourire diabolique.

Rémus sourit et dit, « Bon travail les gars. Bien joué d'ailleurs. Nous avons eu une petite confrontation et vous arrivez juste à temps pour l'interrogatoire. »

Après cela, Rémus sortit une fiole de véritasérum et saisit l'arrière de la tête de Goyle et tira. Lee lui maintint la bouche ouvert et Rémus mit trois goutes de véritasérum dans la bouche de Goyle. Rémus attendit de voir les yeux de Goyle devenir légèrement vitreux et commença son interrogatoire.

Rémus dit, « Ton nom ! »

Goyle répondit, « Grégory Goyle Sénior. »

Rémus demanda, « Depuis combien de temps es-tu un mangemort ? »

Goyle répondit d'un ton plat et monotone, « ça fait 22 ans que je suis au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Convaincu que le véritasérum fonctionnait, Rémus décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et demanda, « Quel est le numéro du compte en Suisse où tu allais transférer l'argent de la vente de la drogue ? »

Rémus put voir la transpiration sur le front de Goyle, et sut qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre à la question. Rémus s'écria, « Répond-moi maintenant ! »

Goyle répondit, « Le numéro de compte est le 'H666-031416-9696R-7C13-99R9-246U-X777'. » Rémus nota chaque séquence de numéro et vérifia qu'il copiait correctement les numéros. Quand il eut terminé de copier le numéro de compte, il décida de demander quels autres mangemorts étaient sur les autres bateaux.

Rémus dit alors, « Quels sont les autres mangemorts sur les autre cargos à L.A. et New York ? »

Goyle répondit, « Sur Le Maudit, il y a McNair, Montague et Parkinson. Sur Le Diable, il y a Rabastan, le mari de Bella Rodolphus Lestrange, Markus Pemberton, Tiberius Flint et six vampires. »

Rémus pensait maintenant à toute vitesse et demanda finalement, « Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de personnes sur Le Diable ? »

Goyle répondit, « il y a une caisse sous un sort de dissimulation où la drogue est cachée ainsi qu'une grande quantité de diamants, rubis, saphirs et améthystes. »

Rémus demanda finalement, « Qu'est-ce que ton maître prévoit pour les prochains jours ? »

Goyle répondit, « Il va rencontrer un grand contingent de mercenaires. Je ne sais pas où mais c'est pour bientôt. »

Rémus regarda Goyle et décida qu'il avait toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il sortit une paire de ciseaux et coupa plusieurs mèches de cheveux de Goyle. Rémus sortit alors son katana et trancha le cou de Goyle. Le sang éclaboussa partout, Rémus prit la fiole vide de véritasérum et la remplit avec le sang de Goyle et jeta dessus un sort de stase. Les jumeaux incinérèrent le corps pendant que Rémus décida de téléphoner aux deux autres chefs de groupe et les informa de qui ils auraient à combattre au cas où ils ne le sauraient pas.

Rémus sortit son téléphone cellulaire et appela Harry en premier ? Harry répondit et Rémus commença à lui raconter ses découvertes. Dieu merci, il avait réussit à obtenir le numéro du compte en Suisse car Harry avait seulement réussir à obtenir l'identifiant et le mot de passe avant que le contact n'ait été liquidé par un vampire.

Harry avait réussi à s'assurer de l'ordinateur. Rémus lui dit aussi à qui il avait fait face. Quand il eut terminé, il appela Bill et lui donna les mêmes informations. Quand il eut fini, il raccrocha et regarda sa montre. Avec tous ces péripéties, ils avaient une heure avant de rencontrer le cartel. Rémus décida de faire un nouveau balayage du bateau pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient manqués personne. Il dit à Lee d'aller chercher leurs générateurs anti-portoloin et anti-transplanage

Quand ils eurent terminés, Rémus posa des explosifs réglés pour exploser tôt le lendemain. Cela fait, ils se dirigèrent vers le labo de distribution pour transférer l'argent et détruire toute personne hostile. Deux heures plus tard ils avaient accompli leur mission, et attendaient le signal d'Harry.

**Port de Los Angeles **

Il était tard dans la soirée et un souffle de conflit faisait rage. Bill et ses troupes étaient en train de s'occuper de moldus, mais avec quelques difficultés. Sans parler des mangemorts qui étaient sur le terrain. Rémus l'avait informé de qui était à bord du bateau, cependant il n'avait pas mentionnés les mangemorts déjà sur le terrain. Plus tôt, ils avaient eu à faire à sept mangemorts. Ce nombre était tombé à deux. Actuellement, Charlie et lui étaient au point mort, et les derniers mangemorts étaient barricadés derrière un mur épais. Bill commença à déplacer ses troupes en un mouvement circulaire.

Les sorts de dissimulation avaient depuis longtemps disparus, et il semblait que ces mangemorts pouvaient voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Les ennemis étaient très généreux sur les Avada Kedavra et les Doloris qu'ils leur jetaient. Bill était très prudent et s'assura que ses troupes ne restent jamais à l'air libre et qu'ils aient toujours une solide protection lorsqu'ils avançaient.

Bill regarda Blaise et Ginny et dit, « Prenez le flanc gauche. » Il dit à Charlie et Brianna de prendre le flanc droit. Bill baissa la main et ses troupes commencèrent leur assaut. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la barricade un moldu sortit de derrière la barricade, sortit une arme moldue et fit feu sur Ginny.

Ginny fut la première à voir le mouvement et à voir le moldu sortir de derrière la barricade, il sortit son arme à feu et Ginny jeta Stannum-Ancile. Un bouclier argenté l'entoura et les balles furent retournées vers l'attaquant. A ce moment, Blaise put viser le moldu et jeta Ater-Cuspis qui envoya une série de flèches empoisonnées vers le moldu. Une flèche entra dans son œil et il mourut avant d'avoir atteint le sol. A ce moment un mangemort courut hors de la barricade essayant de s'échapper mais Blaise lança un réducto en face de l'homme. Le sort frappa le sol pulvérisant le béton et faisant tomber le mangemort. Le mangemort était bien plus agile qu'ils ne le pensaient et il se retourna dans les airs alors qu'il tombait et lança un Avada Kedavra à Blaise. Ginny réagit en un instant et lança un accio Blaise. Elle mit toute sa puissance dans sa baguette et Blaise fut attiré comme une balle vers Ginny.

Le mangemort eut suffisamment de temps pour retomber sur ses pieds et jeta un Doloris à Blaise au moment où il touchait le bras de Ginny. Blaise fut criblé de douleur. Les yeux de Ginny brûlèrent comme les feux de l'enfer et jeta Semivir-Testis. Avec une grimace, Ginny vit le mangemort pousser un hurlement terrible. Son visage était tordu en pure agonie. Il avait tellement mal qu'il se vomit dessus. Où les hommes avaient leurs organes génitaux, il y avait une tache rouge qui croissait rapidement. Ginny venait de castrer l'homme. Blaise eut juste le temps de se lever quand il vit les testicules de l'homme tomber au bas de son pantalon. Tous les hommes du groupe de Bill eurent soudain le teint vert.

Charlie fut le premier à parler et il dit, « Bill, je jure sur ma magie de tout faire en mon pouvoir pour ne pas énerver Ginny. Elle est tout simplement effrayante. »

Bill regarda simplement Charlie et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Blaise regarda ce que Ginny avait fait, et se fit une note mentale de ne jamais énerver sa petite amie à tout prix. Fleur avait vu le travail de Ginny et elles se regardèrent l'une l'autre. Fleur fit la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser et leva son pouce. Bill attira l'attention de chacun et leur dit de se regrouper autour de lui.

Bill dit, « Très bien, tout le monde, écoutez-moi. Ces gars ont été définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. Je veux réserver cela en dernier recours mais là, nous n'avions pas le choix. Avec ce petit sort de magie, les sorts de protections seront brisés et la police moldue sera alertée de notre position. Quand nous aurons terminés ici, nous irons directement au bateau, le détruirons et nous rendrons en France pour portoloin pour attendre les autres. Nous allons utiliser les nouvelles armes d'Harry qu'il appelle la bombe d'air à carburant. Nous allons aller derrière ces containers que nous avons vu depuis le navire. »

Ils firent un repli stratégique jusqu'aux containers qui étaient à environ 200 pieds de leur position actuelle, le tout en évitant les sorts qui pleuvaient sur le chemin. Ils parvinrent finalement aux containers et prirent position.

Bill dit, « A mon signal, chacun conjurera un brouillard de gaz de propane à environ trente pieds au dessus de la barricade. »

Bill donna le signal et chacun fit le mouvement de baguette pour conjurer un nuage de propane. Mac Nair qui était derrière la barricade regarda les deux autres mangemorts juniors et leur demanda s'ils sentaient quelque chose de bizarre. Juste au moment où il finissait de leur poser sa question, il vit une balle pourpre de la taille d'une bille venir au dessus de leurs têtes. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut une énorme boule de feu venir vers eux, et un grand bruit rugir dans toutes les directions. Les forces restantes étaient complètement détruites quand ils se relevèrent. Les experts scientifiques moldus verraient plus tard une scène de crime horrible. Les corps avaient été gravement brûlés, et gisaient sur le sol. Presque tous leurs organes avaient éclatés. Un des corps gisait sur le dos avec son corps déchiré en deux sur toute la longueur. Son foie avait éclaté.

Après l'explosion, Bill comprit finalement le pouvoir de ce sort. Putain de merde, pensa-t-il, il n'avait jamais vu avant de destruction à cette échelle causée simplement avec une baguette. La barricade était tombée en ruine. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte quand ils avaient conjurés le nuage de propane, mais le bruit résultant résonnait dans leurs os. Bill était quasi certain que rien n'avait survécu sous le nuage. Après ceci, il dit à son groupe de se rendre sur le bateau. Trente minutes plus tard, un cargo brûlait dans le port industriel de Los Angeles. Les autorités moldues passèrent des semaines sur l'affaire, mais ne trouvèrent aucun indices quant aux auteurs de la destruction. Une fois que le bateau avait été enflammé, Bill avait transporté par portoloin son groupe en France.

**Plus tard dans la soirée à New York**

Harry était sur le bateau Le Diable et faisait actuellement le bilan de leur situation. Comme par hasard, il était tombé sur le plus grand contingent de mangemorts parmi les autres groupes. Merci à Rémus qui lui avait fourni des détails et il savait maintenant pourquoi. Harry voulait ces caisses de pierres précieuses. Son groupe fouillait systématiquement chaque compartiment du bateau.

Le bateau était verrouillé et ses générateurs de sorts anti-portoloin et anti-transplanage étaient soigneusement dissimulés et fonctionnaient. Ils avaient déjà éliminés trois de ces putains de vampires. Un des vampires avait été pris par surprise, quand Harry avait été assez rapide pour surgir et transpercer le cœur du vampire avec son katana. Le suceur de sang s'était désintégré sur place. Les deux autres avaient été tués avec des flèches noires. A bien des égards, les vampires étaient bien plus dangereux que les autres créatures magiques. Ils étaient incroyablement forts, rapide et impitoyables.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le lieu où était la drogue et Harry en avait assez de s'occuper des buveurs de sang. Le temps de les éliminer.

Harry chuchota, « Très ben, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons reproduire la lumière du soleil. Rappelez-vous le livre trois, la page 65 des livres de Necron. » Tout le monde fit signe qu'ils se rappelaient du sort dont il parlait.

Harry dit, « Restez le long des cloisons à environ dix pieds. Quand nous serons en position, je vous lancerais une étincelle rouge et je veux que vous jetiez le sort puis jetez vous vers les caisses. »

Tout le monde se mit en position et Harry donna le signal, ils jetèrent tous Solaris-Optimus-Lanthinus. La pièce fut envahie par la lumière solaire. Ils entendirent soudain des cris provenant d'une des caisses devant eux. Ils virent tous trois vampires brûler comme des torches. Ils mettaient le feu aux bâches et aux caisses. Après environ une minute, les vampires n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres. Harry jeta rapidement Aquanimus et éteignit les incendies.

Harry dit, « Très bien, tout le monde lance des sort de révélation, nous recherchons des caisses avec des marques dessus, probablement R.Q.G. Si vous les trouvez, faite-le moi savoir. » Ils commencèrent tous à jeter une série de sort de révélation.

Neville dit, « Harry je sens un sort ici mais je ne peux pas le briser. » Harry s'avança et jeta un sort de révélation avec la magie noire. Harry répondit, « C'est en fourchelangue. Voldy lui-même a du venir ici. » Harry se concentra et tout le monde put l'entendre siffler et un bouclier vert pâle apparut et se désintégra. A ce moment, une boîte apparut. Harry l'ouvrit et la trouva remplie de petites boîtes pleines de pierres précieuses. Harry sourit et referma le couvercle, il jeta un sort de glu dessus. Il réduisit la boîte et la mit dans une de ses poches. Quand il eut terminé, il dit à Brianna, Neville et Luna de se rendre à l'arrière du bateau, où Xiana et lui les rejoindrait bientôt.

Harry et Xiana s'approchèrent de l'ancre du navire. L'endroit était mal éclairé mais ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers la soute à peinture. Soudain un ombre surgit de derrière un coffre et jeta un sort de découpe à Xiana qui se prit le sort dans l'épaule droite. Elle cria et s'écroula contre des caisses qui semblaient remplies de coton. Si elle avait frappé la cloison, elle se serait éclatée la tête.

Harry regarda ce qui se passait comme s'il était au ralenti et soudain, il ressentit une fureur si bouillonnante que ses veines étaient comme en feu. Quiconque le regardait pouvait voir ses yeux rougeoyer comme des néons. L'attaquant était sur le point de jeter un autre sort à Xiana quand Harry cria Retroago-Figere-Scipio. L'attaquant commença à prononcer Avada quand le sort d'Harry frappa l'attaquant. Harry entendit Kedavra et la baguette de l'attaquant explosa. Harry entendit un cri comme si une banshee était en train de mourir. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et jeta Nebula-Exustio. Ce sort de magie noire entourait l'attaquant d'un nuage d'acide fluorhydrique. Les cris augmentèrent d'intensité. Harry jeta rapidement un sort de silence et courut vers sa femme.

Xiana dit « Désolée mon amour, je n'ai pas été assez rapide. »

Harry répondit, « Ne bouge pas, mon amour. Ça va aller. Je vais ouvrir ta robe et te faire un scanner. »

Malgré la douleur, Xiana lui fit un sourire malicieux et dit, « Vraiment, mon amour, je ne pense pas que c'est le moment pour ce genre de chose. »

Harry regarda son sourire et hocha simplement la tête il dit, « Hey, garde tes pensées de ce genre pour plus tard, Madame Potter. »

Xiana sourit à Harry qui était agenouillé à côté d'elle, il ouvrit sa robe de bataille. Il remarqua une ecchymose foncée sur son épaule gauche. Dieu merci Harry avait appris quelques rudiments de médecine magique. Il utilisa sa baguette et jeta Conviso-Corporeus. Harry lut le résultat et sentit les secours arriver vers eux. Xiana avait été gravement blessée mais son épaule n'était pas disloquée. Merci à la robe en peau de basilic. Elle avait absorbée la majeur partie du sort. Harry bougea sa baguette vers son abdomen et vit que le bébé allait bien. Merde, la pensée qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa femme et à son enfant lui tordait les intestins. Il prit une potion de soin et une autre énergisante, s'assura qu'elles étaient toutes les deux sans danger pour une femme enceinte. Il jeta alors un sort de soin sur sa tête et son épaule.

Harry l'aida à se relever et s'assura qu'elle allait bien. Il s'avança alors vers l'attaquant, qui était maintenant par terre à genoux et vers un seau d'eau dessus. Harry put voir la peau de ses mains peler, mais il fut réellement surpris du visage qui lui faisait face. L'attaquant, Harry s'en rappelait très bien de sa cinquième année, il avait encore des cicatrices sur le dos de ses mains. Harry était toujours sous sa capuche et avait un sort de dissimulation sur son visage.

Comme il s'approchait du visage, Harry dit, « Bien, bien, bien ! Si ce n'est pas un croisement génétique entre un crapaud et un être humain. Hé bien, ça fait d'elle une demie-sang. Salut Ombrage, vous êtes tombée en bien mauvaise compagnie. Tsk tsk, tsk. » La voix d'Harry était devenue froide et dure.

La merde pathétique qui était à genoux devant lui leva les yeux et cria, « Qui êtes-vous, et que voulez-vous faire de moi ? Vous n'allez pas me violer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle dit la dernière partie avec sa petite voix maladive habituelle.

Harry répondit, « Je préfère baiser un arbre mort plutôt que de vous toucher. » cracha-t-il. Sans attendre une autre réponse, il agita sa baguette et l'épingla contre la cloison. Il agita de nouveau sa baguette et la partie haute de sa robe se déchira dévoilant une paire de seins affaissés.

Ombrage connaissait maintenant une douleur extrême et était totalement paniquée alors qu'elle reconnaissait l'emblème du scorpion sur ses robes et dit, « Qui êtes-vous ? » » Elle réalisa que sa seule chance maintenant était d'activer son portoloin. Elle dirigea lentement sa main gauche vers sa robe et sentit l'objet familier, elle le prit rapidement en main et cria « Activation ! »

Harry savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais il la laissa réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue pour elle. Quand rien ne se passa, elle jeta le portoloin sur le sol et continua à demander qui il était. Finalement il abaissa sa capuche et rit.

Ombrage s'attendait à n'importe qui mais ce garçon, qui la regardait. Avec un ricanement, elle dit, « Ah, maintenant, je sais qui tu es petit Potty ! »

Harry ricana et dit, « J'ai rêvé de vous attraper plus tard pour une vengeance bien méritée. Il semble que le destin m'ai fait une faveur pour une fois. Maintenant, petit sycophante, vous allez mendier après la mort, je le jure. Maintenant commençons par quelques contentieux qu'il y avait entre nous. »

Xiana savait ce que cette femme lui avait fait et elle n'allait l'arrêter peu importe ce qu'il ferait. Harry décida de conjurer sa sphère de plasma. Il jeta un nouveau sort de silence et commença à lancer sphères après sphère sur elle. Harry brûlait sa poitrine. Les cris provenant de la sorcière était de la musique à ses oreilles. Après environ vingt minutes, il lui lança un sort à la poitrine. La chair devint noire, et il savait que les brûlures étaient insoutenables.

Elle réussit à prononcer son dernier défi et dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas petit con, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, Rodolphus va s'occuper de toi, petit Potty. »

Harry lui fit un sourire sauvage et répondit, « Oh, vous voulez dire le Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de cette salope psychopathe de Bellatrix. Bien, je crains qu'il n'ait quitté notre plan d'existence il y a environ quarante cinq minutes. Il est juste un tas de protoplasme dans la cale du bateau. »

Quand il eut fini de la démoraliser il dit, « Bien, même si ceci est amusant, j'ai des affaires à régler. » Il jeta le sort antique suivant Ki-Ud-dip. Un essaim de scarabées carnivores du désert descendit sur elle et commença à la manger vivante. Les cris, les borborygmes et l'odeur nauséabonde qui venaient d'elle suffirent à faire perdre son déjeuner à Xiana. Quand les scarabées en eurent fini avec elle, il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un squelette avec quelques morceaux de chairs collés aux os. Harry bannit les scarabées quand il entendit Luna, Neville et Brianna dire, « Nom de dieu, Harry. »

Harry se retourna, remarqua qui c'était, et dit, « Désolé, je suis un peu en retard, mais Ombrage m'a tenu occupé un petit moment. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle est passée par mon programme spécial de perte de poids. »

Neville fronça les sourcils et dit, « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère d'accord ? » Harry grimaça simplement et dit, « Rapport de situation. »

Brianna répondit, « Nous nous sommes occupés de huit mercenaires moldus et de deux sorciers. Nous ne savons pas où est Rabastan. »

Harry répondit, « Très bien, j'ai l'ordinateur et les données de connexion et Rémus a réussit à m'avoir le numéro de compte en Suisse. Il est temps que la transaction ait lieu. Nous sommes supposés les rencontrer à 20h00. »

Ils quittèrent tous le bateau avant de le détruire et prirent le chemin du laboratoire souterrain moldu. Sous une cape d'invisibilité, Harry prit du polynectar et devint Rodolphus Lestrange. Il sortit prudemment de dessous la cape d'invisibilité, sortit l'ordinateur des mangemorts et se dirigea vers la table. Il remarqua Rabastan dans le coin hocha simplement la tête. Rabastan le regarda et hocha la tête. Harry avait dispersé ses troupes pas très loin de l'entrée de la salle de travail pour le cas où ils auraient besoin de s'échapper rapidement. Harry remarqua environ une centaine de moldus qui travaillaient dans le labo. Bon dieu, pensa-t-il, c'est incroyable.

Harry s'avança vers la table et sortit l'ordinateur. Il démarra le portable et attendit que le menu d'accès s'affiche. Il tapa l'identifiant et le mot de passe qu'il avait arraché à Lestrange. Il tapa soigneusement les deux et croisa les doigts. L'ordinateur réfléchit quelques secondes et refusa l'accès. Merde, pensa-t-il, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry prit une profonde respiration et regarda le clavier. Il nota que la stupide touche de majuscule était enclenchée. Putain de merde, maudite machine, pensa-t-il.

Il retapa l'identifiant et le mot de passe. L'ordinateur clignota et l'écran afficha les données. Merci mon dieu, pensa-t-il, un obstacle en moins. Il se connecta au système internet moldu, et se connecta à la page d'accueil du site de la banque Suisse. Il avait mémorisé le numéro de compte que Rémus lui avait fourni. Il sélectionna le compte de transaction et tapa la série de numéros du compte bancaire. L'homme assis en face de lui portait des lunettes de soleil noires et avait une cicatrice en zigzag de son sourcil gauche jusqu'au menton. Il était assez terrifiant, à vrai dire, Harry, lui, le trouva amusant. Aucun doute que ce gars était intimidant pour les moldus, mais après avoir eut affaire à Voldemort, ce gars faisait l'effet d'un clown de cirque. L'homme assis en face de lui se nommait Ethan.

Ethan dit, « Êtes-vous prêt pour la transaction ? »

Harry répondit froidement, « Allons-y, moldu. » L'homme assis en face de lui haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des affaires avec ces étranges personnes. Il continuait à traiter avec eux car ils avaient vraiment du bon shit, et ils vendaient à bas prix. Son chef de cartel avait été clair qu'il devait fermer sa gueule et effectuer la transaction. Ethan tourna l'ordinateur vers lui et tapa son numéro de compte.

Harry retourna l'ordinateur vers lui et appuya sur le bouton de l'écran. Maintenant venait la partie la plus difficile. La première transaction était effectuée, et maintenant, la page web demandait à Harry s'il voulait effectuer une autre transaction. Il tapa le numéro de son propre compte en Suisse puis celui de Voldemort, et demanda à transférer tout l'argent du compte de Voldemort sur son compte. La page lui demanda s'il voulait réellement faire ceci et Harry appuya sur le bouton oui. Une petite barre s'afficha en haut de l'écran lui indiquant que la transaction était en cours.

Ethan le regarda et demanda, « Y a-t-il, un problème ? »

Harry répondit, « Non, la connexion semble être un peu longue aujourd'hui. » Ethan le regarda et hocha la tête. Après cinq minutes, l'écran clignota et dit que la transaction était effectuée. Harry regarda Ethan et dit. « OK, nous avons fini. On se revoit le printemps prochain. Nous allons décharger le reste de l'héroïne.

Ethan dit, « J'ai quelques gars pour vous aider. » Il avait dit cela comme s'il le défiait de le contredire.

Harry répondit, « Pas de problèmes. Faites les sortir et je les attendrais à la sortie. » Ethan sortit et désigna quatre de ses gars. Harry se leva et fit un signe de tête à Rabastan. Ce dernier décida de rester dans le labo, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry. Cela serait bien plus facile de traiter avec les moldus jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent détruire le labo. Harry ne savait toujours pas combien d'argent il avait transféré mais cela pouvait attendre. Il devait terminer le business en premier. Comme Harry marchait vers la sortie où ses troupes étaient cachées, il leur fit le signal de le suivre.

Son groupe, sous les capes d'invisibilité, suivit Harry et les quatre moldus. Une fois dehors, Harry donna à ses troupes de signal de s'occuper des moldus. La lutte fut terminée avant que les moldus ne puissent réagir. Après avoir fait disparaître les corps dans la mer, ils battirent tous en retraite derrière un conteneur et ils retirèrent leurs capes d'invisibilité.

Neville dit, « Avons-nous réussi ? »

Harry sourit et dit, « Merci pour votre travail acharné et votre dévouement. Nous venons de siphonner les fonds de Voldemort. Ne me demandez pas combien, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier. Je le ferais plus tard demain. Pour le moment, nous devons détruire ce labo et le bateau. Voilà ce que nous allons faire… »

Ils retournèrent tous à l'entrée du labo. Harry chuchota Ki-Ud-Gir-Zakal. Soudain, une tempête du désert assaillit l'intérieur du bâtiment. Harry jeta alors Zi-Pà-ùrgu-Mina, ce qui fit apparaître cinq guerriers chacal. Harry leur dit de tuer tous ceux qu'ils trouveraient à l'intérieur. Sa tempête du désert avait abasourdit tout le monde même Rabastan et bientôt Harry entendit cris sur cris provenant du labo. Harry n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Les moldus étaient responsables de la destruction des vies de milliers de leurs semblables avec ces drogues. Dans son esprit, ils étaient mauvais, alors s'il y en avait une centaine en moins, ainsi soit-il.

Harry dit à son groupe de remettre leurs capes d'invisibilité et de faucher ceux qui se dirigeraient vers la sortie. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'Harry entende un tas de Ater-Cuspis. Après une trentaine de minutes, Harry bannit la tempête du désert et les guerriers chacal. La vue qui les accueillit était une vision de l'horreur de l'enfer. Des morceaux de corps s'étalaient partout dans la pièce. Le sang s'accumulait en mares. Personne n'était vivant, même les sorciers. Harry s'assura de cela. Aucun putain de portoloin ou de transplanage n'était venu à leur secours ce soir, pensa-t-il.

Harry dit à ses troupes de conjurer un large nuage de propane. Il leur dit de sortir et de l'attendre sur les quais. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sécurité et jeta alors sa sphère de plasma sur le nuage, il transplana immédiatement après sur les quais. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils ressentirent comme un tremblement de terre. Ils purent voir la fumée et le feu sortirent des toilettes publique moldus.

Au cours des dix dernières heures, ils avaient détruit tous les labos, les bateaux et le quartier général de R.Q.G. Harry prit tous les documents qu'il put trouver avant de quitter l'endroit. Ils avaient tué tous ceux qui aidaient Voldemort dans son commerce de drogue. Le coup de grâce avait été le transfert complet de l'argent de Voldemort de son compte en Suisse sur celui d'Harry. Ce serait officiellement connu comme le début de la chute de Voldemort. Harry relèverait de nombreux défis dans l'année à venir, mais cet acte avait vraiment été un exploit spectaculaire. Le fameux général chinois Sun-Tzu en aurait été très fier.

Il était environ 5h00 le lendemain matin quand chacun arriva par portoloin au repaire du Scorpion. Après avoir combattu en Amérique, en France et enfin au Pakistan, l'armée du Scorpion était totalement crevée. Ils avaient des blessures et des ecchymoses, plusieurs membres étaient mal en point. Harry s'était assuré avant de partir de faire savoir à Dobby et Winky de préparer des lits et de la nourriture pour quand les troupes reviendraient. Tout le monde se doucha, mangea et s'effondra dans un lit complètement épuisé. La plupart des étudiants utilisèrent leurs portoloins pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Harry et le reste des troupes restèrent au repaire du Scorpion. Bien, pensa Harry, cela à vraiment été un mois de tout les défis. Il prit place dans le lit où Xiana était en train de dormir. Il s'installa à ses côtés et en moins d'une minute trouva le sommeil.

Harry se sentait comme s'il tombait d'une falaise et se retrouva à dériver dans un brouillard noir mêlé d'éclats de lumière rouge. Sa dérive semblait ne pas avoir de fin jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses pieds atterrir sur le sol. Le ciel au dessus de sa tête était rempli par intermittence d'éclairs. Harry se retrouva à s'avancer sur un large chemin de pierre jusqu'à une série de portes. Harry n'avait aucun indice sur où il se trouvait, et se demanda si c'était Voldemort qui lui envoyait cette vision.

Harry ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça. Il ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que dans une vision de Voldemort. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et se sentant attiré vers les portes, Harry commença à marcher le long du chemin. Alors qu'il marchait, Harry remarqua une série de statues longeant le chemin. Les statues dégageaient une étrange atmosphère car elles semblaient le regarder. Il y avait des Scorpions, Des Hydres, des Nephelims, des Dragons disparus, et des Guerriers chacal pour en décrire quelques unes.

Après un moment, il atteignit finalement les portes et constata que les portes avaient toutes des runes gravées dessus. Harry remarqua un ensemble de scorpions se faisant face, et d'instinct, il sortit sa baguette et traça la gravure. Au moment où il eut fini, les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. La vue devant lui était quelque chose comme jamais il n'en avait vu avant.

Il y avait d'énormes colonnes d'obsidienne si haute que vous ne pouviez voir le toit de la pièce. Mais ce qui était encore plus intéressant était que des flammes d'un bleu, pourpre et rouge sang profond semblaient s'enrouler en spirales autour de ces colonnes. Sur le sol, il y avait toute sorte de créatures aussi bien grandes que petites. Harry put voir des scorpions géants avec des torses humains dont les têtes le regardaient. Pour quelque raison, Harry ne ressentit aucune peur, en fait les hommes scorpions inclinaient la tête alors qu'il marchait devant eux.

Harry parvint finalement à un large dôme, qui émettait une étrange lueur bleue. Harry remarqua l'arche, et sut qu'il devait passer à travers. Harry franchit l'arche et se retrouva à marcher vers le centre du dôme. Comme il approchait du centre du dôme, il put apercevoir un énorme trône avec des scorpions gravés sur toute la surface du trône. Flottant au dessus du trône, Harry vit un tourbillon de brouillard bleu-vert avec une paire d'yeux noirs avec d'intenses flammes pourpres comme iris qui le regardait. Harry s'agenouilla d'instinct et baissa la tête en signe de respect, puis il attendit.

Petite note du chapitre :

Lors de la guerre de Troie, les Grecs qui assiégeaient la cité n'arrivaient pas à rentrer dans la ville, elle était trop bien fortifiée, ils décidèrent donc d'employer la ruse, un matin, ils firent partir tous leurs hommes sur leurs bateaux (Troie est au bord de la mer), d'emmener les bateaux dans une crique plus loin hors de vue de la cité et de laisser une gigantesque construction en bois de la forme d'un cheval devant la cité. Les citoyens le lendemain, se réjouirent de leur départ pensant que les Grecs avaient abandonnés et pensèrent que ce cheval était une offrande aux dieux pour leur retour. Là, il y a deux versions, dans l'une le cheval est trop petit pour rentrer dans la cité et les Troyens décidèrent de casser les murs entourant la porte principale pour le faire rentrer dans la cité et le mettre près d'un temple, forcément les Grecs sont revenus et ont envahis facilement la cité. Dans l'autre, ils ont fait rentrés le cheval dans la cité, la nuit, les hommes qui étaient cachés dedans ont ouverts les portes aux soldats qui étaient discrètement revenus pendant la nuit, ils mirent la cité à feux et à sang.

Voilà, ça faisait un moment que vous attendiez ce chapitre mais avouez que la longueur est quand même pas mal ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir. Je remercie donc mo (merci, je verse une tite larme, ta review m'a fait très plaisir), Eileen Ana, aelwing, Demenciae, Srvin, NEPHERIA (merci), Petite Emeraude, Elmisten27, Frank Evans, 96E REVIEWER (dommage, pour la prochaine fois, peut être), Dray Potter 42, aup (merci, c'est sympa), pbttermania bis, Voldemort xxx, clém (je fais de mon mieux ! bises), nakaa, rhjlupin, zaika, ma 'tite Shay, tristan61, 666Naku, grigri76, remi (merci moi aussi j'adore cette histoire) et white (je fais de mon mieux, je bosse aussi donc si le chap est long, je mets plus de temps, bises)


	6. Chapter 6

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ; chers reviewers, chères revieweuses, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon hier soir et que vous avez bien fait la fête. Juste un petit mot pour dire aux plus jeunes lecteurs et aux âmes sensibles que la fin du chap est assez…gore, cela n'enlève rien à l'histoire si vous ne lisez pas la fin du chap, il ne contient pas d'info importante donc, rien ne vous empêche de sauter la fin du chap.

Chapitre 13 : « Attaque et contre attaque. »

Harry était à genou et attendait une sorte d'assentiment du brouillard aux yeux brûlants. Après environ une demi-heure ; Harry entendit une douce voix. La voix elle-même émettait un écho. Il entendit la voix lui demander de se relever. Harry obéit à la voix et se tint debout devant le tourbillon de fumée. Harry remarqua à ce moment-là que la forme de fumée avait des lèvres noires qui bougeaient. Peut après, il entendit le bruit. Harry entendit un rire, il se rappela regarda ces vieux films de Kung-Fu où les lèvres bougeaient et où le son arrivait en décalé.

La voix lui parla directement et dit, « Jeune homme, j'ai attendu longtemps après toi. Je t'ai appelé depuis tes rêves. Pour le cas où tu te le demanderai, il est possible avec beaucoup d'effort pour un esprit supérieur d'accéder au plan astral de ta dimension… »

Harry baissa la tête et répondit, « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez convoqué ici. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Harry put presque voir un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de fumée. L'être lui répondit, « Non, jeune homme, tu n'a pas agacé les esprits comme tu nous appelle. Je voulais voir ta force spirituelle. J'avais besoin de voir ton âme véritable, et si tu empruntais le bon chemin. Bien que je ne sois pas autorisé à te divulguer beaucoup d'information pour le moment, le destin impénétrable suit son cours, jeune homme. Tu as devant toi un but et une grande destinée. »

Harry répondit, « Je ne veux pas paraître effronté mais qui êtes-vous et que savez-vous de mon destin ? »

Harry put entendre l'être rire et lui répondre, « Tu es le passé, le présent et le futur. Tu seras appelé à combattre le représentant du mal et le faux leader de la lumière. Quant à qui je suis, tu peux m'appeler Tiamat. Il y a longtemps, j'ai été vénérée comme la déesse scorpion. J'ai mené une Grande Guerre il y a un millier d'année et j'ai perdu. J'ai perdu à cause de la trahison de mon frère. Après la bataille, mon âme fut divisée. Une partie de mon âme se dispersa dans le ciel, et l'autre vit sur ce plan dans ce monde. »

Harry savait que l'esprit attendrait quelque chose en retour. L'esprit continua, « Comme je l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te dévoiler ton destin mais je peux simplement te dire de continuer sur la voix que tu t'es fixée. »

Parfait, pensa Harry, comme si je n'avais pas assez de stress comme ça ; je dois maintenant aider un ancien esprit à réunir son âme. Mon dieu, le destin doit vraiment me haïr. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un rire franc venant de l'esprit.

Tiamat sourit et dit, « Oui, jeune homme, le destin peut être absolument impitoyable. Tu trouveras cependant que l'univers ne peut fonctionner sans contrepoids. Je pense que vu que mon destin est lié au tien, quand le temps viendra, je te révélerai mes sorts de magie noire les plus anciens. Surement que tu ne penses pas que ce que tu as appris jusqu'à présent est la somme totale de magie noire qui était exercée dans les millénaires passés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry baissa la tête et répondit, « A vrai dire, j'ai simplement pris ce que j'ai trouvé et je n'ai jamais réfléchi qu'il pourrait y avoir plus encore à découvrir. Je suppose que c'était un peu simpliste de ma part. »

L'esprit dit, « Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Ce ne sera pas notre seule rencontre. Quand le moment viendra, je viendrai te chercher. Il est maintenant temps que tu repartes. »

Au moment où l'esprit eut fini de prononcer le dernier mot, Harry ressenti comme s'il avait prit un portoloin. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'il était en train de flotter dans un épais brouillard noir. Il put voir un kaléidoscope de couleurs et se réveilla soudainement. Il s'assit sur son lit et secoua sa tête. Qu'est-ce que c'était, par l'enfer, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 10h00. Il pouvait aussi sentir Xiana remuer. Soudainement, les évènements des jours précédents lui revinrent en mémoire. Il devrait s'interroger sur son rêve à un autre moment. Harry avait depuis longtemps appris à ignorer certains évènements inexplicables.

Harry décida de se préparer pour sa journée. Il avait de nombreuses choses à faire. Harry réalisa subitement que quand Voldemort découvrirait que ses fonds pour la guerre avaient été siphonnés, il entrerait dans une rage gigantesque et chercherait à faire une hécatombe parmi la population ce qui créerait un chaos indescriptible. Face de serpent n'avait jamais aimé qu'on le roule. Harry pensa qu'il devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il pouvait changer. Avec ces pensées en tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bain d'eaux minérales pour guérir quelques blessures. Les potions avaient fait des merveilles et il ne ressentait plus que quelques raideurs à certains muscles.

Harry profita de ce moment pour passer en revue les différentes phases de la bataille et conclut que la bataille à l'intérieur du bateau avait duré bien plus longtemps que cela n'aurait dû. Il aurait pu se débarrasser de ces putains de vampires bien plus rapidement s'il avait utilisé ses Guerriers Chacal. Harry réalisa que d'avoir Xiana avec lui le faisait être plus prudent et retenir ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refaire ça. De plus, la plupart des combat qu'il avait mené jusqu'à maintenant s'étaient fait à l'air libre. Les combats rapprochés en lieux fermés étaient quelque chose de complètement différents comme il l'avait découvert. Harry se rappela avoir lu un livre moldu sur la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale de Stalingrad. Une grande partie de la bataille s'était déroulée en combat rapprochés dans des lieux fermés. Harry était sûr qu'il pourrait trouver de précieuses informations de cette bataille.

Harry sortit du bain d'eaux minérales en essayant d'être aussi silencieux que possible. Sa femme était encore endormie, sans doute encore en train de récupérer de ce voyage par portoloin. Il y avait une raison pour qu'ils disent aux femmes enceintes de ne pas utiliser de portoloins, ça les rendaient violemment malades à cause des secousses. Xiana s'était sentit ballottée comme un boulet de canon et avait souffert des secousses, son oreille interne en avait prit un sacré coup et cela couplé avec les hormones en ébullition l'avait rendue affreusement malade. Elle avait, semble-t-il, arrêté de vomir vers 6h30 ce matin. Harry se dirigea vers le lit et prit des vêtements propres. Dieu bénisse Dobby et Winky pensa-t-il.

Harry se dirige vers la table du petit déjeuner que Dobby et Winky devaient avoir dressés pendant qu'ils dormaient. Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des pommes de terre rissolées et du pain noir russe. Quand il eut terminé son petit déjeuner, il alla dans la chambre intérieure et alluma son ordinateur portable. Pendant que l'ordinateur démarrait, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du château. Il parcourut les diverses caméras, mais la plupart des étudiants étaient en classe. Il se connecta à internet et alla vérifier son compte bancaire en Suisse.

Quand Harry regarda le montant, il faillit tomber de sa chaise. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé que le commerce de drogues et d'armes était si lucratif. Le montant clignotait sur l'écran et affichait 44 billions d'Euros. Harry commença immédiatement la tâche de répartir cette somme dans dix banques différentes. Harry avait consulté Bill sur ce qu'ils feraient avec les fonds de guerre de Voldemort s'ils mettaient la main dessus. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas répéter l'erreur de Voldemort de mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier. Une partie de leur stratégie était de contacter des banques hyper sécurisées et d'ouvrir des comptes. Ils trouvèrent dix banques qui leur convenaient et décidèrent que deux personnes seulement connaîtraient les numéros des comptes bancaires. Freeport aux Bahamas, les Îles Caïman, la banque de Hong Kong, la banque d'Amérique aux Etats-Unis, la banque royale Canadienne, La Lloyds en Angleterre et plusieurs autres banques.

Harry avait aussi découvert un sort qui transfèrerait le numéro de compte d'une personne désignée à une autre si cette personne mourrait ou était gravement blessée. La beauté du sort était que la personne dont la mémoire serait transférée perdrait tous ses souvenirs concernant les numéros de compte. Harry mit en place la liste de succession. Pour le moment, Bill et lui auraient accès aux comptes. Harry décida de créer un conseil de financement de guerre pour passer en revue toutes les dépenses. De cette manière, le groupe pourrait avoir son mot à dire sur les dépenses de guerre et aurait le pouvoir de mettre son véto sur une de ses décisions ou sur celles de Bill. Le groupe comprendrait Rémus, Xiana, Neville et Luna.

Le groupe lui-même changerait tous les six mois, De cette manière, il y aurait un bon équilibre des stratégies et des opinions. Harry réalisait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les solutions et les idées. En outre, Sun Tzu avait toujours souligné l'importance d'écouter ses proches conseillers. Harry décida d'avoir une réunion deux fois par semaine avec Bill et le groupe de consultation pour passer en revue toutes les dépenses. Quand Harry eut terminé de s'occuper de ses financement de guerre, il sortit de la chambre intérieure et trouva qu'il n'y avait personne et qu'ils étaient parts prendre le déjeuner. Harry repéra sa femme et se dirigea vers la table. Xiana était en train de parler avec Neville et Luna.

Xiana fut la première à repérer son mari qui marchait vers eux. Harry vint vers Xiana et dit, « Comment vas-tu, mon amour ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. Je vais attendre que le bébé soit né avant de reprendre un portoloin. » répondit-elle.

Harry répondit, « Hé bien, maintenant que nous savons pourquoi ils disent que les femmes enceintes ne devraient pas voyager par portoloin. » Harry regarda Neville et vit à l'expression de son visage qu'il mourrait d'envie de demander combien d'argent ils avaient dérobé à Voldemort. Harry alla à a cuisine, se fit chauffer un plat de pâtes Connolly et revint à la table. Avant que Neville ne pète un câble, Harry leur dit qu'il avait déjà consulté les comptes et leur révéla combien d'argent ils avaient transféré. Les réactions de la table furent assez amusantes. Ils tombèrent tous de leur chaise puis Neville rigola comme un malade. Xiana et Luna eurent toutes les deux un air satisfait sur leur visage. Harry leur dit qu'il y aurait une réunion ce soir pour passer en revue la mission et examiner ce que le reste du groupe avait fait.

La conversation bascula sur leur journal, qui avait vraiment emballé Luna et Xiana. Harry et Neville discutèrent des classes et de comment ils allaient avoir leurs ASPIC aussi vite que possible. En moins de quatre semaines, il écrirait ses Aspic contre vents et marrées.

Harry devait également rencontrer son beau-père et obtenir des documents sur les membres du Magenmagot. Quand il finirait ici, il devrait retourner au Château Potter pour rencontrer les autres elfes de maison. Harry avait déjà reporté cette rencontre avec les Elfes de maison uns fois déjà, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la repousser de nouveau. Harry embrassa Xiana et lui dit qu'il la retrouva au meeting ce soir et dit aux deux autres de signaler aux professeurs qu'ils ne le verraient pas avant vendredi. Harry revint au milieu du repaire avec son ordi portable en sécurité dans son sac à dos et transplana au point de transplanage de Gringotts.

Après deux heures de réunion avec Griphook, Harry sortit de Gringotts en souriant. Ses troupes allaient être surprises durant leur réunion d'après mission ce soir. Harry savait qu'il avait jouait serré vis-à-vis de ses troupes. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de répéter les erreurs du fameux général moldu Napoléon Bonaparte. Vous ne voulez pas que vos troupes soient effrayées de perdre ce qu'elles ont gagnées pendant la guerre, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur refuser le droit de profiter des prises de guerre. L'équilibre est très délicat. Harry pensait qu'il avait trouvé la bonne solution, mais seul le temps le dirait. Avec ces pensées en tête, il transplana au bureau du procureur de Stanton et Zabini.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son beau-père et s'assura qu'il avait bien mit sa capuche et un sort de dissimulation dessus. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'attirer des ennuis à son beau-père. Harry monta au deuxième étage et repéra le bureau de son beau-père. Il toqua et entendit une voix lui dire d'entrer. Harry remarqua que le bâtiment aussi bien que le bureau était décoré de noir et bordeaux. Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux de plantes tropicales et de nature. Harry regarda autour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne excepté son beau-père, et il jeta le plus puissant sort anti-écoute qu'il connaissait. Quand il eut terminé, il marcha sur le moelleux tapis noir et salua son beau-père.

Michael leva les yeux et sourit quand il vit son gendre s'avancer vers lui. Ils se serrèrent la main et Michael dit, « Bonjour Harry, c'est bon de te voir. Je suis sur que tu as beaucoup de nouvelles pour moi aujourd'hui. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Bonjour Michael. Vous avez parfaitement raison, il y a de nombreuses choses dont nous devons discuter aujourd'hui. » Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans des chaises confortables et Michael conjura du thé et des petits gâteaux. Après les formalités, Harry fit à son beau-père un bref résumé des évènements de ces trois dernières semaines. Pendant qu'Harry racontait leurs actions de la nuit dernière et combien d'argent ils avaient prit à Voldemort, Michael resta pantois.

Michael pensait maintenant à toute vitesse. Il savait que l'armée du Scorpion venait de porter un sacré coup au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voldemort n'était pas stupide et avait surement des fonds de réserve quelque part, sans compter qu'il pourrait se servir dans les comptes de ses larbins. Ces évènements allaient le mettre dans une rage noire.

Enfin, Michael regarda Harry et dit, « J'ai entendu par des sources à Gringotts que Voldemort y avait un compte spécial. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il soit rempli d'argent. Je suis quasi certain que le coffre a une protection par le sang. Cela dit, il est certain que toi et ton groupe avez réussit à détruire la plus grande partie son système de financement. Il faut être prudent, Harry, car il y aura des répercussions. Cependant, maintenant que vous avez son argent, tu seras en mesure de commencer très bientôt la prise en main du Magenmagot. »

Harry réfléchit à ce que Michael avait dit et fut tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Il devait s'assurer que ses troupes fassent très attention quand ils avaient à faire avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de baisser leur garde. Il regarda son beau-père et répondit, « Tu as raison, il ne fait aucun doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un coffre de secours. Il sera capable de financer ses troupes actuelles dans un avenir proche mais au moins, il ne sera pas capable de grossir ses troupes dans un proche avenir. Maintenant, pour le Magenmagot, je crois que la première étape est de s'assurer du mage suprême et de vous mettre à la tête du Magenmagot. » Harry fit la dernière partit ave un sourire féroce sur le visage.

Michael rit et ouvrit le tiroir inférieur gauche de son bureau. Harry l'entendit murmurer plusieurs sorts puis entendit un déclic provenant du tiroir du bureau. Michael en sortit un épais dossier et le lui donna.

Michael dit, « Fils, c'est toutes les informations que j'ai pu avoir sur les membres du Magenmagot. Il est assez complet et contient des informations intéressantes. Par exemple, le seul moyen d'éjecter de son poste celui qui est à la tête du Magenmagot est de prouver qu'il n'est pas un partisan de la Lumière. Harry, pour ton projet pour le Magenmagot tu dois te débarrasser de Dumbledore. Tu dois utiliser tes connaissances pour l'expulser de la tête du Magenmagot. Cela dit, en raison de problèmes financier dans certaines familles, certains ont renoncé à leur rang et à leur place dans le conseil du Magenmagot. Quelqu'un avec assez de puissance pourrait acheter un ou plusieurs sièges au conseil.

Michael continua ses explications. Dans le but d'influencer le Magenmagot, il fallait comprendre la structure du pouvoir et de l'influence. Le Magenmagot était composé du conseil supérieur et du conseil inférieur. Le conseil supérieur était composé de membres permanents. Actuellement, l'admission était basée sur la pureté du sang et la force magique.

Le conseil inférieur était composé de quinze membres élus. Les membres du conseil inférieur étaient généralement célèbres, riches ou académiciens avec de nombreux contacts. On devait être au conseil inférieur depuis au minimum de sept ans avait de pouvoir postuler pour le conseil supérieur. Pour devenir un membre du conseil supérieur, un membre du conseil inférieur devait avoir le soutien d'un membre du conseil supérieur. Le conseil supérieur devait ensuite voter et atteindre la majorité des deux-tiers pour que le membre du conseil inférieur devienne un membre du conseil supérieur.

Toutes les lois sorcières provenaient de décrets du ministère. Les décrets pouvaient aussi venir de la population par pétition ou référendum. Une fois que les avocats du ministère avaient peaufiné ces décrets, ils étaient envoyés au conseil inférieur du Magenmagot.

Le conseil inférieur votait alors le décret. Si le décret était adopté par le conseil inférieur, il était envoyé au conseil supérieur, qui était aussi nommé la chambre des Lords pour une approbation définitive. Une fois devant le conseil supérieur, le décret pouvait être adopté, rejeté avec une très bonne explication ou retardée pour au moins huit semaines avant d'être débattue de nouveau. Ce retard pouvait se renouveler trois fois au maximum avant que le vote final ne soit prononcé. Les sièges au conseil supérieur étaient exclusivement occupés par des sang-purs. Les créatures magiques ne pouvaient pas postuler à un siège aux deux conseils. Le chef du Magenmagot avait le dernier mot au conseil supérieur et pouvait faire en sorte qu'une loi ou un décret soit rejeté par le conseil supérieur.

Durant leur visite au château Potter, Michael lui avait proposé un cours accéléré et très détaillé sur les évènements de la chambre des Lords pendant les trente dernières années. Il semblait qu'u début des années soixante-dix, de nombreux Lords du conseil supérieur avait disparus ou étaient morts. Toutes les enquêtes des Aurors avaient été tenues secrètes. Cependant, Mickael avait lu les rapports et avait constaté que bon nombre de sang-purs qui étaient neutres ou contre la sélection par la pureté du sang avaient été éliminés. Tous les indices désignaient Voldemort. Harry savait maintenant que ce bon vieux Voldy payait et faisait élire les Lords qui étaient acquis à sa cause.

Le plan d'Harry était simple. Il allait combattre le feu par le feu Si le chaos, le chantage et le meurtre étaient assez bon pour Voldemort et ses partisans, alors il leur donnerait le même traitement, mais dix fois plus fort. Harry devait avoir ses gens en place avant de pouvoir dissoudre la chambre des Lords et renverser le conseil inférieur. Environ deux tiers de la chambre des Lords était des sang-purs absolument racistes. Ces connards seraient les premiers a être neutralisés. Harry sentait que ça ne valait même pas la peine d'essayer de les acheter ou de les faire chanter. C'étaient des fanatiques absolus et ils devaient être éliminés. Sun-Tzu disait l'opportunisme politique était la voie la plus rapide vers le pouvoir. La fin justifiait les moyens. Harry avait des candidats pour chaque Lord qu'il mettrait hors service. Dans une guerre, il n'y a pas de pitié, vous faites ce que vous avez a faire.

Harry prit le temps d'expliquer son plan en détail à son beau-père et lui demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Michael lui fit quelques suggestions, qu'il prit en considération. Quand il eut terminé, Harry ramassa l'épais dossier et prit congé de Michael.

Harry sortit du bâtiment et décida de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur pour prendre un léger repas. Harry prit son temps et arriva finalement à destination. Harry scanna le lieu et trouva une table vide et alla s »y asseoir. Pendant qu'il attendait, Harry, Harry décida de consulter le dossier sur les membres du Magenmagot. Sans qu'Harry le sache, un homme l'avait suivi depuis qu'il était sorti du bureau de son beau-père. Harry avait oublié de jeter un sort d'alerte de proximité quand un homme apparu devant Harry avec sa baguette dirigée vers sa tête. Harry posa doucement ses mains sur la table et leva doucement la tête pour voir qui était son attaquant. Harry reconnu immédiatement l'effrayant sorcier qui lui faisait face.

Maugrey fut le premier à parler et il dit, « Gamin, je suis plutôt déçu par toi. Ne t'ai-je pas toujours dit de garder une vigilance constante ! Comment ce fait-il que tu ais baissé ta garde si facilement ? »

Harry fit une grimace à l'Aurore en retraite et dit, « Vieil homme, j'admets que j'ai oublié de mettre mon sort d'alarme de proximité, cependant vous ne seriez pas assez rapide pour me lancer un sort avec votre baguette pointée vers mon front. » Harry fit immédiatement ressortir son aura magique pour scanner la magie. Harry connaitrait le moment où un sort serait jeté vers lui.

Maugrey haussa un sourcil et dit, « je le croirais quand je le verrais. »

Harry répondit, « Faites de votre mieux, vieil homme. » Harry vit l'aura de Maugrey changer et vit un sort venir de son bras puis le long de sa baguette. Harry reconnu le sort comme un stupéfix et sans baguette lança un protego. A la surprise de Maugrey, le sort qu'il avait jeté rebondit droit vers lui. A cause de la proximité, Maugrey n'eut aucune chance et s'écroula inconscient sur la table. Harry sourit et jeta un enervatum.

Maugrey se releva et fit la plus effrayante grimace qu'Harry ait jamais vu. Maugrey hocha la tête et dit, « Satané gamin, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir t'entraîner au lieu de ces petites merdes que je suis forcé d'entraîner cet été. Maintenant je suis encore plus curieux, et je me demande ce que tu fais hors des terres de Poudlard, Potter. »

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil et dit, « Hé bien, en tant que personne émancipée, je prends simplement soin de quelques affaires de famille, spécialement des finances. L'histoire m'a appris à ne pas croire d'office les gens. Quant à Poudlard, je pourrais manquer six mois de cours et étudier par moi-même et j'aurai encore un meilleur niveau. En regardant les faits, les programme scolaire de cette école est déplorable. Avec un directeur qui s'obstine à ne s'en tenir qu'aux sorts de magie blanche, il est certain que nous perdrons cette guerre. J'ai la ferme intention de rectifier ce petit problème si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Harry vit les épaules de Maugrey s'effondrer et ce dernier dit, « Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore, Potter. Il a beaucoup changé ces cinquante dernières années. Il a toujours été manipulateur, mais jamais autant que ce qu'il a fait cet été avec toi, Potter. Je ne peux pas te blâmer d'avoir écrit leurs vérités à l'Ordre et plus particulièrement à Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un m'avait manipulé jusqu'à ce que j'en meurs, je leur aurais aussi dit d'aller se faire foutre. Je ne vais pas te signaler à Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas le même point de vue que le vieux. L'Ordre s'est transformé en rien d'autre qu'un tas de personnes inutiles qui ne font qu'agiter de l'air.

Maugrey regarda Harry et le vit lui faire signe de continuer, « Écoute, Potter, je ne suis pas fou. Je sais que tu es de quelque façon que ce soit en contact avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Maintenant, je sais que ce gars utilise de la haute magie noire, mais d'après tout ce que j'entends et vois, il l'utilise pour combattre les forces de Voldemort. Personnellement, je ne vois aucun problème à combattre le feu par le feu. »

Voyant qu'Harry continuait à lui prêter attention, il continua, « je suppose que ce que j'essaye de te dire est je voudrais me joindre à lui. Je dois me convaincre qu'il est un véritable combattant et pas un autre mage noir en devenir. Maintenant pour prouver que je ne plaisante pas, je transmettrai des informations cruciales sur l'Ordre tant que c'est utilisé pour aider des personnes innocentes, tu comprends. De plus, j'ai beaucoup de contacts au ministère avec les Langues de Plomb et au département des Aurors. Ils peuvent fournir des informations précieuses sur le ministère et les plans de Voldemort. »

Harry regarda Maugrey et scanna prudemment les mémoires en surface et les intentions de l'homme. Harry ne voulait pas risquer d'être découvert, donc, il évita les mémoires profondes. Maugrey était un Auror et ils apprenaient l'Occlumencie. Si Maugrey décidait finalement de se joindre à lui, alors il demanderait à effectuer un scan plus poussé de ses mémoires. Jusqu'à présent, l'homme semblait être sincère, mais jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit certain à cent pourcent, il resterait sur ses gardes. Cela dit, il n'allait pas refuser les cadeaux de Maugrey. Une des inquiétudes d'Harry était son manque d'informations exactes sur le ministère. Les contacts de Maugrey apporteraient des informations sur les actions du ministère de la magie. Maintenant, Harry devait faire attention à ne pas paraître trop empressé.

Harry répondit, « D'accord, Maugrey, j'aime votre idée d'y aller lentement. Le Sorcier Scorpion n'aime pas précipiter les choses. J'ai quelque chose à vous donner qui permettra de sécuriser les communications entre vous et moi. Je lui relayerai toutes les informations. Quand vous sentirez que vous êtes prêt à vous joindre à lui, faîtes le moi savoir. » Après cela, Harry sortit son téléphone cellulaire et montra à Maugrey comment il fonctionnait. Il lui montra les lettres sur les touches de chiffre et lui dit de taper Scorpio pour le contacter.

Maugrey sembla assez impressionné par l'objet moldu et dit, « Je pensais que l'électronique moldue ne fonctionnait pas avec la magie ? »

Harry fit une grimace et dit, « Hé bien, notre ami commun a trouvé le moyen de contrer l'effet de la mage sur les objets électroniques moldus. Bien, on garde le contact. » Après cela, Harry se leva et sortit du pub laissant un Maugrey riant derrière lui. Harry s'assura que sa capuche était bien en place, et se rendit au point de transplanage de Gringotts. Quand il y arriva, il transplana au château Potter pour rencontrer quelques elfes de maison très excités.

**Pendant ce temps au bureau du Procureur Stenton et Zabini.**

Michael était assis à son bureau s'émerveillant du succès d'Harry contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand une personne avec une cape noire et une profonde capuche vint devant la porte de son bureau. Instantanément, Michael sortit sa baguette, quitta son siège et prit une position de défense derrière son bureau.

L'étranger arrêta de marcher et regarda Michael directement dans les yeux et dit, « C'est de cette manière que vous saluez maintenant vos clients, Michael ? »

Michael se rappela soudainement à qui appartenait cette voix et répondit, « Lucius, c'est plutôt une surprise, je pensais que vous étiez enfermé à Azkaban. »

Lucius entendit la réponse de Zabini essayant de discerner un sarcasme. N'en trouvant pas, Lucius baissa sa capuche et dit, « Hé bien, quand on a des amis aux bons endroits, tout est possible, n'êtes vous pas d'accord ? »

Michael répondit, « Je suppose. Comme vous le savez, je n'ai jamais aimé jouer aux jeux de mots ou à la politique de la haute société. Nous, les Zabini sommes efficaces et complètement indépendants. Maintenant pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que vous voulez ? » Michael finit la dernière partie ave beaucoup d'emphase. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Malfoy Sénior venait le voir, mais il se damnerait plutôt que de l'avouer.

Lucius haussa un sourcil au dernier commentaire mais décida de l'ignorer pour le moment et dit, « Maintenant que nous sommes débarrassé des formalités, je suis ici pour vous offrir une place dans le cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons besoins de sang-purs forts et efficaces pour purger le monde des sangs mêlés et des sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de personnes sur lesquelles il pourra compter. »

Michael savait que Malfoy était ici pour le recruter et sa réponse serait la même que celle qu'il avait donné pendant la première guerre. « Lucius, ma position n'a pas changée depuis la dernière guerre. Les Zabini sont toujours restés neutres pendant les guerres sorcières. D'ailleurs, même si nous avions des problèmes avec les nés de moldus, il n'y en a certainement pas assez pour vouloir les exterminer. Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu les derniers journaux médicaux magiques, mais il semble qu'il y est une recrudescence de crackmols chez les familles sang-pures à cause de la consanguinité. Tuer les nés de moldus n'aidera pas le monde magique. Je suis désolé mais ma réponse est non. »

Au fond, Michael voyait dans le recrutement de Malfoy l'acte d'un homme désespéré. Il semblerait, d'après la visite de Lucius, que les activités de son gendre aient commencées à avoir un impact plus important pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Michael put presque voir un regard désespéré sur le visage de Malfoy. Michael n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait qu'il y aurait des conséquences à son refus. Michael sentait qu'il devait se préparer à un éventuel conflit plus rapidement que prévu initialement.

Les yeux de Malfoy se rétrécirent et il dit dédaigneusement, « Zabini, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vous allez rejoindre nos rangs. Il serait dommage de mettre en danger votre famille. »

C'était maintenant les yeux de Michael qui se rétrécissaient et il dit, « Rappelez-vous, Malfoy, l'art de kanly est bien vivant. » Après ce dernier commentaire, Malfoy remonta sa capuche et sortit un portoloin, avant de partir, Malfoy signala, « Je vous reverrai bientôt. »

Michael retourna à son bureau et commença immédiatement à établir sa liste de priorités. Il y avait de nombreuses choses qui devaient être faites en un court laps de temps. Michael prit la machine qu'Harry lui avait donné, et composa le numéro qu'il lui avait montré Il entendit sa femme à l'autre bout et sourit. Harry avait raison de dire que le monde sorcier était étonnamment en retard sur beaucoup de choses. Il dit immédiatement à Xenna de demander aux elfes de maison de rassembler tous les trésors de famille dans la grande pièce de stockage à l'est du manoir. Il allait à Gringotts pour ouvrir un autre compte..

**10h30 au Manoir Jedusor à Little Hangleton**

C'était un groupe de mangemorts effrayés qui revenaient de leurs enquêtes sur leurs opérations à l'étranger. Bellatrix regarda les visages des autres compagnons du groupe et ne put les blâmer pour la peur qu'ils ressentaient. Quand ils informeraient leur maître de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, ils paieraient comme jamais auparavant. Hier soir, les principaux membres du cercle intérieur avaient disparus et leur maitre les avait envoyés très tôt ce matin enquêter.

Ils avaient découverts tous leurs labo souterrains détruits, le quartier général RQG détruit et les compagnons mangemorts morts. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été avec leur maître depuis la première guerre. Bellatrix elle-même avait perdu son mari. Il n'y avait aucune trace physique de lui mais elle reconnaissait sa signature magique résiduelle. A leur labo de New York, ils avaient trouvé des cimeterres et des katanas. A chacun de leurs labos, ils avaient trouvé des preuves de terrible magie noire. Ce n'était certainement pas le travail de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ou du ministère. Elle penchait pour le Sorcier Scorpion, mais il n'y avait pas de preuves évidentes comme une marque ou quelque chose comme ça. La meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était d'apporter la preuve à leur maitre et espérer rester en vie.

Ils parvinrent à la salle du trône pour trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlant avec Lucius. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, les yeux rouges se tournèrent soudain vers eux pour trouver un groupe très discret de mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux et dit, « Bella, quelles nouvelles as-tu de nos contacts ? »

Bella se précipita vers son maitre et se mit sur un genou et embrassa le bas de sa robe et dit, « Mon maitre, nos forces ont subies un terrible revers. Nous sommes allés sur tous les sites pour à chaque fois trouver les mêmes résultats. Tous nos labos souterrains ont été détruits ainsi que le quartier général de RQG. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun de nos frères et sœurs vivants. Tous nos contacts moldus ont été tués. Nous avons effectués des recherches approfondies et nous avons trouvés des preuves indiscutables de magie noire et nous avons aussi trouvé des armes inhabituelles, mon maitre. » Bella leva les yeux pour la première fois et vit pour la première fois de sa vie de la panique dans les yeux de son maitre.

Voldemort plissa les yeux et commença à réfléchir aux informations que Bella venait de lui fournir. Dire qu'il était effrayé était un euphémisme. Il avait passé de nombreuses années à établir son empire financier et il pensait qu'il était complètement sûr. Il s'assit sur son trône réfléchissant pendant un moment et réalisa que ça devait avoir été une attaque coordonnée. Voldemort n'était pas un homme stupide et il commença à réfléchir plus loin que les preuves et réalisa qu'il y avait une possibilité que plus d'un groupe de forces avaient réalisé l'opération.

Avec cette preuve de magie noire, il était peu probable qu'ils aient affaire à l'Ordre du Phénix, cependant, avec les informations que Rogue lui avait donné, il ne serait pas étonnant que l'amoureux des moldus ait passé une sorte de pacte avec ce Sorcier Scorpion. La vraie question était pourquoi l'attaque avait eut lieue ? il est vrai qu'ils avaient neutralisé ses forces et de nombreux membres de son cercle intérieur étaient morts. Les imbéciles, pensait-il, s'ils étaient si faibles, alors ils méritaient de mourir.

Son cercle intérieur pourrait être remplacé assez facilement, cependant, la destruction de son organisation financière mettait un coup de frein à ses plans. Comment avaient-ils découvert son empire financier était un mystère complet pour lui. Une chose était sûr, ces ennemis étaient beaucoup plus débrouillards et organisés qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils courraient après un but spécifique mais ils devaient certainement savoir qu'il serait en mesure de remplacer son empire financier. Voldemort sentit soudain comme si un iceberg était venu se loger dans son estomac. Sa bouche devint soudainement sèche et il commença à suer.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rugit, « Lucius, vérifie l'état des comptes pour la guerre immédiatement. » Lucius se précipita dans l'une des pièces adjacentes à la salle du trône et appela avec un téléphone moldu la banque en Suisse. Pendant ce temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchissait aux différents scénarios qui pouvaient avoir provoqué cette attaque. Avec toutes les ressources qu'il avait dépensé pour le Sorcier Scorpion, la vérité était qu'il n'en savait toujours pas plus sur lui.

Ce fait à lui seul le mettait en rage. Voldemort était fier de toujours prendre des décisions rationnelles basées sur des faits. Il s'était toujours donné beaucoup de mal pour apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur ses ennemis avant d'agir. Le fait qu'il en sache si peu sur ce Sorcier Scorpion montrait que ce n'était pas un ennemi ordinaire. Le fait qu'il puisse cacher ses traces en disait long sur l'habileté de l'homme. Ce qui le surprenait toutefois était que le Sorcier Scorpion était de toute évidence sombre, et pourtant il se donnait beaucoup de mal pour l'attaquer. Quelqu'un d'intelligent ne ferait pas cela seulement pour le détrôner et régner en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non, Voldemort était certain qu'il manquait quelque chose dans cette équation. Le retour de Lucius le sortit de ses pensées.

Voldemort regarda Lucius dans les yeux et dit, « Hé bien, qu'as-tu trouvé ? »

Lucius dégluti et se mit à genou puis dit, « Mon Seigneur, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais nos fonds pour la guerre ont disparus. Selon les registres moldus, vous avez approuvé la transaction car il y a votre code d'autorisation sur la transaction. Je sais que ce n'était pas le cas, mon Seigneur car nous planifiions la stratégie la nuit dernière. » Lucius leva les yeux vers son maitre et vit un feu brûler dans ses yeux qui lui fit vraiment peur. Son maitre rugit d'angoisse et de malveillance.

Voldemort était effrayé au-delà de la raison. La nuit dernière, il avait perdu plus de quatre-vingt pourcent de ses fonds de guerre, plus de vingt années de planification et de subterfuges détruits en une nuit. Soudainement, il sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer les sorts les plus sombres qu'il connaissait sur les gargouilles de la salle du trône. Des lumières noires, pourpres, vertes et cramoisies jaillissaient de sa baguette plus rapidement que personne n'avait jamais vu La totalité de son cercle intérieur était couché par terre espérant échapper aux sorts. Après environ dix minutes, Voldemort retomba sur son trône essoufflé.

Finalement, il regarda son cercle intérieur et dit, « Levez-vous, ce soir, je veux une réunion de tout le conseil. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à planifier. Je n'ai aucun doute que l'Ordre a quelque chose à voir avec ça et je veux planifier de les attaquer. Ce n'est pas tout, nous allons faire une attaque massive chez les moldus. Qui penserait cela, ils pensent que nous sommes dans les cordes. Je dis qu'il est grand temps de prendre l'initiative et de montrer à ces bâtards à qui ils ont affaire. »

Voldemort prit une profonde respiration et siffla, « Allez-vous-en ! Revenez à huit heures précises ce soir. Sévérus, je veux une conversation avec toi. » il le dit ave une grimace.

Rogue regarda son maitre et déglutit. Il savait qu'il devrait la jouer serrée. Il se leva et s'approcha. Sévérus prit une profonde inspiration et dit, « Comment puis-je vous servir, mon Seigneur ? »

Voldemort grimaça et dit « Sais-tu si l'Ordre était impliqué dans cette attaque de quelque façon que ce soit ? »

Sévérus réalisa qu'il marchait sur une mince couche de glace, il formula donc sa réponse avec beaucoup de prudence. Il dit, « Mon Seigneur, tout comme vous, le vieux fou a appris de ses propres erreurs durant la dernière guerre. Je ne suis pas au courant des plans d'attaque de l'Ordre. Le vieil homme cache bien ses cartes maintenant. Il est peu probable qu'il m'aurait impliqué de toute façon alors que nous sommes au début d'une nouvelle année scolaire, et il aurait probablement essayé de préserver ma couverture. Le vieux fou a tendance à être sentimental certaines fois. »

Voldemort prêta une attention particulière à la réponse de Rogue. Il ne détectait aucun sarcasme de sa part. Dumbledore était un vieux fou amoureux des moldus, et se donnait souvent l'apparence d'un vieil homme presque sénile mais Voldemort savait que c'était juste une illusion. En réalité, sa némésis était quelqu'un de rusé et le sous-estimer était une très grave erreur. Voldemort plissa les yeux et dit, Sévérus, je te crois pour l'instant. Je veux que tu me trouves une cible facile de l'Ordre du Phénix et aussi, il est venu à ma connaissance par Lucius que certains Serpentards ne sont pas disposés à me porter allégeance. Les Zabini en sont un exemple. Je veux que tu dises à Drago pour qu'un message soit envoyé à Zabini Sénior. Le message doit être très dur, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Sévérus regarda son maitre et répondit, « Clair comme du cristal, mon Seigneur. Maitre, quant à votre ordre de s'en prendre directement à l'Ordre du Phénix, je pense qu'une cible en dehors de l'Angleterre serait plus facile à frapper. L'Ordre aura beaucoup de difficulté à réagir et cela montrerait que votre pouvoir ne se limite pas uniquement au Royaume-Unis. Il y a un Weasley qui vit en Roumanie qui ferait une cible idéale, mon Seigneur. »

Voldemort médita attentivement sur la réponse de Rogue. Tout ce qu'il avait dit avait du sens. Il se souvenait que Bella lui avait dit que ce Sorcier Scorpion était impliqué, et Voldemort savait que c'était vrai à cause du haut niveau de magie noire utilisée. La magie noire n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle l'Ordre du Phénix se salirait les mains. Voldemort voyait aussi les bénéfices d'un mariage d'intérêt entre l'Ordre et le Sorcier Scorpion.

Voldemort répondit finalement, « Sévérus, j'ai des consignes pour toi aujourd'hui. Premièrement, tu vas passer le message à ce crétin de Malfoy concernant sa mission. Deuxièmement, je veux que tu trouve où habite le Weasley qui vit en dehors du Royaume Unis. Je veux aussi que tu prépares beaucoup de potions médicales. Tu ne participeras à aucune des attaques excepté pour celle contre Weasley. Je ne risquerais pas que le vieux fou ait plus de soupçons que ce qu'il a déjà envers toi. Troisièmement, tu reviendras ici ce soir et assistera le reste du cercle intérieur pour planifier les attaques contre les moldus. Ton esprit logique leur sera grandement profitable. Cela dit, soit assuré Sévérus, je te surveille de près. Ta loyauté pour autant que je sache est toujours discutable. Un écart de ta part et crois moi, je te ferai souffrir plus que tu ne pourras jamais le concevoir. Vas-t-en ! »

Sévérus s'inclina et retourna rapidement à Poudlard. Sévérus se compta comme chanceux de ne pas avoir subi de sanctions sévères comme la plupart de ses frères et sœurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux, c'était indéniable. Perdre plus d'une vingtaine d'année de travail pour accumuler des fonds aurait enragé n'importe qui. Son travail en tant qu'agent double devenait de plus en plus difficile. Sévérus réalisa que pour sauver sa tête, il venait juste de sacrifier un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le vieux fou devrait être gardé dans l'ignorance de ceci s'il voulait conserver sa tête attachée au reste de son corps.

Dommage que Potter ne soit pas un membre de l'Ordre, pensa-t-il. Néanmoins, considéra-t-il, le Weasley faisait aussi une bonne cible. Sévérus n'appréciait aucun de ces idiots. Le père était un simplet, et la mère n'était rien d'autre qu'une horripilante mère canne. Quelques uns de leurs enfants avaient du potentiel mais ils avaient malheureusement été contaminés par les deux. Il y avait beaucoup trop de Weasley dans le monde de toute façon. Sa tâche d'informer l'héritier Malfoy de ses ordres concernant un des Zabini allait se révéler plus difficile. Cela pouvait mettre le feu à la maison Serpentard. Sévérus sortit hors des zones protégées par les sorts et transplana à Préaulard. Il regarda aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi et se dirigea vers le château

Harry transplana au château Potter dans le salon principal pour voir Dobby et quatre autres elfes de maison qui l'attendaient. Dobby fut le premier à ses côté et il dit, « C'est bon de vous voir, maitre, comment s'est passé votre journée maitre Harry Potter, Monsieur ? »

Harry se pencha au niveau de Dobby et entendit les autres elfes haleter. Harry répondit, « Je vais bien, Dobby, je vois que tu a amené nos invités. »

« Oh, oui, j'ai recherché des elfes de maison libres pour rejoindre le grand sorcier Harry Potter, Monsieur. Ils seraient honorés de faire partie de votre famille, Monsieur. »

Harry regarda Dobby puis chacun des autres elfes individuellement. Il remarqua qu'ils regardaient tous leurs pieds et semblaient particulièrement conscients d'être en sa présence. Le premier devoir d'Harry en tant que leur futur maitre était de les faire se sentir en sécurité et les bienvenus.

Harry conjura quatre petites chaises et un pot de thé. Il leur dit de prendre un siège et de prendre du thé et des gâteaux. Les elfes de maison de pouvaient pas croire qu'un sorcier puisse agir comme ça pour de simples elfes de maison. Harry se tourna vers Dobby et dit, « Dobby, avant que nous ne commencions à discuter, peux-tu aller dire à Xiana de venir me rejoindre dans le salon principal ? »

Dobby répondit, « Très bien, Monsieur. » Dobby disparut. Dix minutes plus tard, Xiana marcha droit vers son mari et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres puis prit une chaise à côté de lui. Harry expliqua alors aux elfes de maison comment marchait les choses dans la famille Potter. Xiana ajouta des détails sur certains sujets. Harry ne cacha pas ce qu'il attendait et offrait au niveau de la loyauté, des avantages, de la rémunération… En retour, Harry découvrit que les elfes de maison s'appelaient Toby, Zagred, Dez et Rico. Il y avait deux de sexe masculin et deux de sexe féminin. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance. Toby et Zagred avaient tous les deux travaillé pour les Gobelins sur leur site minier de Terri en Scandinavie. Toby travaillait à l'extraction et Zagred était un expert en métallurgie. La mine avait été abandonnée et les Gobelins avaient décidé de libérer les elfes de maison plutôt que de les employer ailleurs.

Les elfes de maison en face de lui étaient relativement jeunes, cependant s'ils n'étaient pas liés, ils perdraient rapidement leur magie. Ces deux-là seraient un bon atout, pensa-t-il. Il pourraient aider les deux autres avec ce qu'ils savaient et ils pourraient tous être envoyés sur les sites des astéroïdes pour récolter le Naquadah et extraire le Naquadria. Dez et Rico avaient travaillés comme fermiers. Ils étaient tous les deux experts en botanique et en soins aux animaux. Ils avaient tous les deux travaillés pour une compagnie du nom de Wizard Co-Op. La société avait fait faillite et les employés avaient été licenciés. Harry se rappela qu'il avait de vastes terrains qui avaient par le passé été pour l'agriculture tant magique que moldue. Harry avait bien l'intention de s'occuper de ces terrains. La première priorité d'Harry était de faire que le consortium Potter soit auto-suffisant. Tous les elfes de maison semblaient très excités à l'idée de rejoindre sa famille. Après quelques autres explications, Harry dit aux elfes de discuter entre eux tandis qu'il consultait son épouse.

Harry dit, « Hé bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai un bon pressentiment à propos d'eux. Ils sont honnêtes et ils semblent vraiment avoir hâte de commencer à travailler. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Xiana répondit, « Je suis d'accord. Les elfes mineurs semblent être une aubaine, et les elfes fermiers seront d'une grande utilité plus tard. Nous aurons à les former, mais il semblerait déjà qu'ils soient désireux d'apprendre les uns des autres. Avec les malles manoirs déjà construites, ils peuvent commencer dès que tu leur auras donné tes instructions. » Harry hocha la tête et retourna annoncer aux elfes de maison qu'ils allaient faire partie de la famille Potter. Il procéda au rituel de lien. Une fois le rituel accompli, ses nouveaux elfes de maison portèrent tous des tenues de cuirs noires avec le blason des Potter sur le buste en haut à gauche. Il leur demanda également d'établir le plus rapidement possible un calendrier de formation pour qu'ils puissent se former les uns les autres.

Quand cela fut terminé, il leur fit visiter une des malles manoir et leur parla de leurs nouvelles fonctions. Il montra à Toby et Zagred ce qu'ils allaient extraire et comment le faire. Il expliqua aussi à Zagred la façon de stabiliser le Naquadria. Harry leur montra ensuite les anciens sorts de sang qu'il voulait qu'ils utilisent, et leur dit s'ajouter n'importe quel sort quel sort elfique qu'ils connaissaient sur leur lieu de travail. Il leur expliqua l'importance du secret permanent. Quand ils auraient fini de prospecter un site, ils reviendraient au château Potter avec le métal purifié. Harry comptabiliserait et stockerait le minerai. Harry voulut laisser les elfes de maison se choisir eux-mêmes leur chambre. Il s'avéra que, contrairement à Dobby et Winky, ils choisirent des chambres au rez-de-chaussée à l'arrière du château. Les chambres n'étaient pas grandes mais étaient très confortables et semblaient être aux goûts de ces elfes de maison.

Une fois cela réglé, Il dit à Xiana qu'il la verrait au repaire du Scorpion plus tard dans la soirée. Il lui donna un baiser passionné et transplana dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quand il y fut, il sortit son emploi du temps et remarqua que son prochain cours était de la DCFM. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe de DCFM. Quand il y parvint, il remarqua que personne d'autre n'était arrivé et annula le sort. Il métamorphosa le dossier de Michael en livre de DCFM. Quand il eut terminé, il commença à lire les fiches. Les fiches étaient vraiment très approfondies. Il commença sa lecture quand il remarqua que Cindie Donovan (alias Tonks NDA) marchait vers lui.

Tonks regarda aux alentours et jeta rapidement un sort de silence et dit, « Comment ça s'est passe, Harry ?

Harry sourit et répondit, « ça s'est passe bien mieux que ce que j'avais pensé, Tonks. Il y a une réunion ce soir pour discuter des résultats. Je te demanderai une promesse. Les informations divulguées ce soir sont cruciales. Chaque personne du groupe fera une promesse.

Tonks sembla blessée au début, mais elle réalisa que tout le monde avait prêté un serment magique. Les serments magiques étaient contraignants, et s'ils étaient brisés, cela entrainait la perte de la magie de la personne en cause ou sa mort. Elle avait eut l'idée de suivre Harry après la débâcle du Square Grimaud. Le fait que Sirius l'ait fait Lord Black avait seulement cimenté son serment envers lui. Elle le regarda, sourit et hocha la tête.

Harry lui sourit et lui glissa un portoloin. Il lui dit qu'il s'activerait à 19h00. Harry regarda aux alentours et entendit des personnes venir. Harry hocha la tête et marcha vers l'autre côté du couloir. Il ne voulait pas compromettre son espionne. Il devait maintenir de la distance entre eux. Harry remarqua Drago et ses protecteurs venir vers lui. Comme d'habitude, l'albinos ne pouvait pas passer à côté de lui sans chercher un affrontement.

Drago remarqua Potter appuyé contre le mur semblant s'ennuyer. Drago s'approcha de lui et, plein de venin dit, « Hé bien, les gars Pottier a décidé de nous faire la grâce de sa présence. Inclinons nous devant le grand Potier. Comment ce fait-il qu'il n'ait pas été très présent ces dernier jours ? Personnellement, je pense que la raison pour laquelle nous ne l'avons pas vu est qu'il a passé la majeur partie de ses journées à se cacher et à pleurer sur le fait que personne ne veut être son ami. Après tout, perdre autant de fans doit être dévastateur pour son égo. »

Drago attendit la réaction de Potter. Pourtant, elle ne vint jamais. Potter haussa simplement un sourcil, bailla et retourna à la lecture de son livre.. Drago se demanda comment il osait l'ignorer de cette façon. Drago dit finalement, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Potter, plus les années passent et plus tu deviens stupide. » cracha Drago.

Drago avait à peine terminé ses derniers mots quand Harry se déplaça si vite qu'il semblait flou. Soudainement, Harry se tenait nez à nez devant l'héritier Malfoy et dit, « Tu sais, le blond, tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Il semble que ma petite leçon n'ait pas portée ses fruits. Très bien ! Si tu es si désireux de voir ta fin, je vais accélérer mon calendrier juste pour toi. »

Drago vit soudainement les yeux de Potter devenir d'une froide lueur glacée. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admit qu'il était effrayé. Cependant, perdre la face devant Potter n'était pas une option. Drago plissa les yeux et chuchota finalement, « Tu sais, Potter, je ne peux simplement pas attendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te tienne entre ses griffes. Je serai là pour profiter de chaque instant de ta torture. Tu supplieras de mourir. »

Harry chuchota, « Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'aura à la fin, mais pas avant que je ne t'ai torturé jusqu'à la mort. Ça, c'est une promesse que j'ai l'intention de tenir. » Après ces derniers mots, Harry fit ressortir son aura de Détraqueur. Le couloir devint subitement très froid et Harry se concentra sur Malfoy et ses protecteurs. Harry put voir le visage de Malfoy se tordre à l'agonie. Malfoy et ses protecteurs s'effondrèrent à genoux. Harry continua de concentrer son aura sur eux trois quand soudainement, une main ferme l'éloigner de là. Harry se retourna pour voir le visage dédaigneux de son bâtard favori, il l'entendit dire, « Il s'agit d'une attaque non provoquée envers Mr Malfoy, Potter. » Il cracha le dernier mot et continua en disant, « ça fera cinquante points en moins pour Griffondor et un mois de retenues. »

Rogue sourit, s'attendant à ce que le petite merde proteste avec fureur. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa, Potter se retourna et Rogue se retrouva devant les yeux les plus froids qu'il ait jamais vu. La couleur verte des yeux et le froid totalement inexpressif du visage qu'il rencontra le fit trembler. Finalement Potter réussit à dire, « Désolé Professeur, j'étais simplement en train de remettre un mangemort à sa place. Ce n'est pas parce que le directeur les tolère que nous sommes tous d'accord avec lui. Après tout, la plupart d'entre nous ne sommes pas disposés à donner une seconde chance à ces bâtards. » Après ces derniers morts, Rogue vit la signification implicite derrière ces paroles.

Rogue plissa les yeux et dit, « Monsieur Potter, gardez vos soupçons injustifiés pour vous-même. Cela fera cinquante autres points en moins pour Griffondor pour avoir porter de fausses accusations sur un autre étudient. »

Harry répondit avec un pur dépit dans la voix, « Ce n'est que ça ! » Soudainement, il attrapa Malfoy et avec une force incroyable il jeta Malfoy à terre et le plaqua contre le mur, puis il épingla le bras gauche de Malfoy contre le mur. Harry sortit sa baguette et hurla Finite-Incantatem. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette et arracha la manche gauche de Malfoy. La marque sombre se tenait en plein jour sur l'avant bras du garçon. Soudainement Harry rugit assez fort pour que tout le monde entende, « Alors, Rogue ! Vous continuez à penser que je porte des accusations injustifiées envers votre filleul, hein ? » Harry entendit tout le monde hoqueter dans le couloir quand ils virent la marque noire sur Malfoy.

Harry se tourna soudainement vers les autres personnes présentes, « Commet, vous ne pensiez pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des mini-mangemorts ? Eh bien si vous ne croyez pas ce qui est écrit, croyez au moins ce que vos yeux vous disent. » Après cela, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un Incarcerous à Crabbe et Goyle. Une fois qu'ils furent correctement attachés, Harry jeta un Finite-Incantatem sur leur bras et fit la même chose que ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy. Effectivement, la marque sombre était clairement visible aux yeux de tous sur leur avant-bras gauche. Harry dit finalement, « Vous tous, regardez-les. Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez dans votre école ? Des mangemorts reconnus qui agissent contre vous ? Posez-vous une simple question, pourquoi le directeur de cette école permet-il aux mangemorts de rester ici ? » Harry regarda autour pour trouver ses membres réunis à l'extérieur du couloir ricanant de Malfoy et de ses protecteurs.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur de DCFM et se tint à trois centimètres de son visage. Il plissa les yeux et susurra, « Alors, professeur Rogue, continuez-vous à prétendre que je raconte des histoires, et que j'ai la tête aussi enflée que mon père ? Continuez-vous à nier que cette école héberge des mangemorts ? Je me demande ce que le ministère et le conseil d'administration penseraient d'avoir des mangemorts marqués présents à Poudlard. Croyez-moi, ils vont le savoir. »

Rogue le regardait avec haine. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Potter réagirait comme il l'avait fait. Potter avait démasqué son filleul et ses amis devant la classe entière. Il devait consulter le directeur sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Rogue jura de se venger de ce petit bâtard. Il dit finalement, « La classe est annulée. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi, Potter. » Il se retourna faisant flotter derrière lui son manteau et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

Sur son chemin, il prit son filleul et ses deux amis. Sévérus devait parler au directeur au sujet de ses découvertes de la matinée concernant la situation financière du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être pourrait-il demander au directeur de laisser son filleul et ses amis rester à Poudlard. Sévérus pouvait affirmer que leurs parents leur avaient fait recevoir la marque. Après tout, à sa connaissance, ils n'avaient pas dépassés la ligne. De toute manière, ils devaient rester assez longtemps pour s'occuper de Zabini. Avec ces pensées en tête, il traîna son filleul et ses deux abrutis avec lui.

Harry était ravi qu'une autre classe soit annulée, il avait beaucoup de travail à faire de toute façon. Harry avait décidé de se rendre à son repaire pour accomplir son travail. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il allait y avoir des répercussions à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, la balle était dans son camp pour une fois. Comment pourraient-ils le faire passer pour un méchant garçon dans cet incident ? Harry décida de se diriger vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et de transplaner dans son repaire. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il entendit une voix qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Une autre personne du nom de Théo Nott avait regardé l'ensemble du spectacle. Au cours des derniers mois, une chose était devenue vraiment évidente pour Théo. D'une, Potter n'était certainement pas un golden boy. De deux, il était tombé profondément amoureux de la jumelle de Blaise, Brianna. De trois, Théo avait découvert que Blaise et Brianna étaient secrètement du côté de Potter. Au début, Théo avait été déconcerté des actions de son ami. D'une part, Potter n'était pas un sorcier hyperpuissant, comment pourrait-il éventuellement tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres ou à Dumbledore. Cependant, ses propres observations lui avaient prouvé qu'il se trompait. Potter pouvait très certainement prendre soin de lui-même. Il avait, après tout, combattu le mage noir à plusieurs reprises.

Peu de sorciers ou sorcières pouvaient prétendre la même chose. Théo avait refusé auprès de son père de prendre la marque des ténèbres. D'une part, Théo ne croyait pas aux objectifs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Théo avait également entendu de nombreuses fois que le mage noir lui-même n'était pas un sang-pur. Ce genre d'hypocrisie lui retournait tout simplement l'estomac. Théo avait toujours été son propre chef et il se damnerait s'il permettait à quelqu'un d'influencer ses décisions. Théo voulait en savoir plus sur les agissements de Potter et arrangea une rencontre avec Blaise et Brianna pour leur parler. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ils engageaient leur allégeance envers Potter. Une chose était sûre, il avait été ravi qu'Harry ait remis Malfoy a sa place. Théo ne pouvait pas supporter ce crétin blond. Comment cet imbécile avait pu être envoyé à Serpentard était un putain de miracle.

Plus haut dans le couloir, Hermione avait également été témoin de la démonstration par Harry que Malfoy et ses protecteurs étaient des mangemorts. Mais ce que l'agaçait le plus est qu'il ait manqué tant de cours. Les professeurs n'avaient aucun indices sur où il était allé et d'avait aucune information sur ses activités et cela devenait très irritant. Elle n'avait rien pour le directeur et était de plus en plus résolue à découvrir de quoi il retournait. Elle devait revenir dans les bonnes grâces d'Harry et était prête à lui manger dans la main pour y arriver.

Harry passait près d'elle quand elle cria, « Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler. » Alors qu'il passait à côté, il la regarda et lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds. Ron était sur le point de sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort, mais Hermione mit sa main sur son avant-bras pour lui dire de se calmer. Elle lui dit que l'hostilité d'Harry n'allait pas les empêcher de réussir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils commencèrent à faire des plans pour obtenir la confiance d'Harry mais sans qu'ils ne le sachent, Cindie Donovan était à l'écoute de leur conversation.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était retourné dans son repaire pour finir de lire les fiches et travailler sur le concept de son balai et sur une nouvelle arme basé sur la technologie moldue. Harry fit en sorte d'informer chacun par téléphone cellulaire de la réunion de débriefing du soir. Harry avait une autre petite surprise pour son groupe excepté pour Xiana qui savait déjà. Harry était resté en contact avec ses professeurs particuliers, et deux semaines auparavant, Akima lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient se joindre à lui. Harry avait été très surpris de sa demande. Akima, qui avait été son instructeur en arts martiaux, fut le premier à prendre contact avec les autres professeurs particuliers pour voir s'ils seraient intéressé de se joindre à lui.

Apparemment, Akima lui avait écrit que durant son entraînement d'été, il avait secrètement surpris Harry s'entraînant à la magie noire. Apparemment, Akima avait entendu parler du massacre en France et avait conclu qu'Harry en était responsable. Akima lui assura qu'il n'avait pas révéler ce fait particulier aux autres professeurs particuliers. Tout ce qu'il leur avait dit était qu'Harry était impliqué dans une lutte à mort avec les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après cela, Harry prit l'initiative de contacter tous ses professeurs particuliers un par un et leur dit ce qu'il essayait d'accomplir.

Harry savait, de sa période de formation, qu'ils avaient tous sympathisés à sa cause. Il leur demanda s'ils voulaient faire partie de son armée et également enseigner leur art aux autres. Ils semblèrent très enthousiastes à reprendre où ils en étaient restés avec Harry. D'après la façon dont ils avaient écrits leurs lettre, Harry eut la nette impression qu'ils étaient ennuyés de leurs vies et voulaient de l'action. Harry leur dit qu'ils devraient prêter un serment de sorcier de loyauté envers lui avant qu'il ne puisse divulguer tous les détails de ses opérations. Cela ne sembla pas les décontenancer. Harry leur envoya finalement des portoloins programmés par hiboux pour qu'ils puissent être présents à la réunion du groupe le soir même.

Harry était vraiment ravi que ses professeurs particuliers aient décidés de se joindre à lui. Ils étaient des maîtres absolus dans leur art. Ils déchargeraient Harry de l'enseignement des autres en duel, métamorphose, enchantements, potions et arts martiaux. Harry devrait uniquement se concentrer sur la magie noire, les sciences moldues et les tactiques de guerre. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était l'heure d'un autre de ses maudits cours. Mon dieu, il ne pouvait plus attendre de passer ses ASPIC. Harry se dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose.

Harry prit soin d'aller en métamorphose et rencontra une Mac Gonagall très irritée. Personnellement, Harry n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Elle se plaignait qu'il ait manqué certains cours, et qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre l'art de la métamorphose. Harry l'informa que puisqu'il avait déjà payé ses frais de scolarité, il pouvait décider de lui-même s'il devait suivre ses cours ou non. Harry ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi ces personnes ne s'occupaient pas de leurs propres affaires. Le professeur claqua une feuille sur le bureau et lui dit que s'il parvenait à métamorphoser chaque objet qu'il y avait sur la liste, alors il n'aurait pas besoin d'être attentif.

Harry regarda la liste et remarqua qu'il y avait vingt objets. Il prit sa vieille baguette en bois de houx et commença à métamorphoser une tasse, un sac de couchage, un petit déjeuner anglais, une chaise… Quand Harry eut terminé, il remarqua plusieurs personnes qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte et une Granger très irritée. Granger le regardait les yeux plissés et semblait être en colère. Elle avait apparemment été bloquée au treizième objet. C'était de conjurer un miroir avec un encadrement en bois de chêne.

Harry fit une grimace à Granger et se tourna pour trouver Mac Gonagall le regardant avec une expression de curiosité sur le visage. Elle dit finalement, « Mr Potter, pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plait m'éclairer sur l'endroit où vous avez appris aussi bien l'art de la métamorphose ? »

Harry lui fit une grimace et répondit, « Simplement dans un bon livre pendant l'été et grâce à beaucoup de talent naturel. » Il dit la dernière partie en regardant Granger et poil de carotte. Harry remarqua que le visage de Granger se tordit de colère. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il passait une bonne journée. Il regarda plus loin pour voir Neville étouffer son rire. Harry remarqua que Malfoy était toujours absent, ce qui pouvait vouloir dire qu'il avait été expulsé, ce qui semblait hautement improbable. Seul le temps pourrait le dire. Finalement ce maudit cours fut terminé et Harry retourna au repaire du Scorpion. Harry prit le temps de passer en revue quelques problèmes essentiels qu'il avait avec la conception de son balai. Il trouva l'exercice assez relaxant. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il fut presque 19h00.

Harry décida d'emballer ses affaires et de prendre un petit sandwich au rosbif. Quand il l'eut terminé, il nettoya tout et se dirigea vers sa table de projet. Harry eut l'occasion de passer en revue tous ses souvenirs de l'opération, et de les enregistrer. Il avait déjà demandé à chacun d'écrire tous les évènements particuliers qui s'étaient passés durant l'opération. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'il n'entende un souffle et un bruit. Harry connaissait cette voix et trouva Tonks regardant le repaire avec de l'étonnement sur le visage. Harry gloussa et dit, « Salut Tonks, bienvenue à toi. »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Harry et dit, « Qui a construit tout ça ? Cet endroit est incroyable. »

Harry rit de son enthousiasme et dit, « C'est moi. Ça m'a prit énormément d'heures et de fonds mais c'est plus ou moins une maison maintenant. Viens, laisse-moi te montrer le reste et je t'expliquerais tout, mais avant j'ai besoin que tu prêtes serment. »

Tonks le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un serment de sorcière de loyauté. Elle jura de ne jamais le trahir et d'être un soldat à sa cause. Tonks avait su qu'elle devrait prêter serment mais après avoir vu leur quartier général et le niveau d'organisation qu'il avait fallu, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Harry lui avait déjà donné un bon aperçu de ce que faisait son groupe et de ce qu'ils voulaient accomplir.

Elle était d'accord avec la totalité de leurs objectifs. Il était réconfortant de voir quelqu'un ne pas parler uniquement des problèmes de leur société mais qui faisait quelque chose pour changer cela. Elle détestait l'attitude raciste et complètement inepte du ministère. Par-dessus tout, elle trouvait que l'Ordre du Phénix était au mieux une plaisanterie. Harry et maintenant son groupe de personne avaient déjà fait plus contre Voldemort que ce que l'Ordre et le ministère avaient réalisés ensemble. Harry lui montra le centre de commandement et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi il avait voulu mettre un de ses bidules dans le bureau du directeur.

Les informations recueillies à partir de là seraient extrêmement utiles pour déterminer quels plans allaient imaginer le vieux fou. Tonks marcha hors du centre de commandement pour trouver Rémus, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, les jumeaux Zabini, Neville, Fred, George, Fleur et la femme d'Harry. Harry lui demanda de reprendre sa vraie apparence et informa son groupe de quelles étaient ses fonctions. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire quand ils se rendirent compte que le ministre et Dumbledore s'étaient fait avoir en beauté.

Harry leur demanda de s'asseoir à la table de conférence et apporta son projecteur. Harry remarqua que Tonks s'était assise à côté de Rémus et sourit. Harry dit, « Maintenant, comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes-là pour poser un compte rendu de la précédente mission. Maintenant, je sais que certains d'entre vous sont très soucieux de savoir comment nous avons fait, maintenant, certain d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais je vous ai demandé de ne divulguer aucune information avant la réunion de ce soir. Maintenant nous avons réussit à soulager Voldemort de son trésor de guerre, qui s'élevait à 44 billions d'euros. C'est l'équivalent de 15 billions de Gallions. »

Sauf pour ceux présent au petit déjeuner, Harry entendit la plupart des autres déglutir à sa dernière déclaration. Harry attendit que le choc s'apaise avant de lancer son autre bombe. Harry laissa l'excitation retomber quelques minutes puis il leva la main. Tout le monde se tut et Harry dit alors, « Maintenant, chacun d'entre vous a remarque une clé en or devant lui. J'ai prit la liberté d'ouvrir un compte pour chacun d'entre vous et de déposer 2 millions de Gallions sur chacun de vos comptes. Cet argent est à vous pour faire ce que vous voulez. Cet argent est de l'argent sal, et j'ai pensé que, dans un premier temps il devrait aller à des gens dont je sais qu'ils en feront un bon usage. Le butin de la guerre doit aller aux vainqueurs. »

Juste après, tout le monde fut excité à l'entente de leur nouvelle richesse. Il serait ainsi beaucoup plus facile pour chacun de se construire leur propre résidence sécurisée. Harry laissa une fois de plus l'excitation retomber puis continua, « Maintenant que cela est dit, j'ai également crée un fond pour un orphelinat magique de 200 millions de Gallions. L'orphelinat prendra en charge les orphelins de la guerre aussi bien que les enfants sorciers qui ne veulent pas faire partie du monde moldu. J'ai aussi mis 20 millions de Gallions dans un centre de recherche pour la lycanthropie, qui fournira gratuitement de la potion tue-loup et une maison sécurisée aux loups-garous qui en ont besoin. J'ai aussi mis 10 millions de Gallions dans un centre de bourses magiques. Ce centre représentera toutes les créatures magiques et agira comme un centre diplomatique où touts les créatures magiques pourront apprendre les unes des autres. Le reste de l'argent servira à soutenir notre effort de guerre. Le nouveau conseil de gestion du fond de guerre a approuvé l'ensemble de ces propositions. A la mi-octobre, chacun sera également muni de ce qui se fait de mieux en matériels de combat. »

Xiana se leva et se dirigea vers son mari et l'embrassa bruyamment. Elle put entendre les sifflets des jumeaux Weasley. Elle n'en fut absolument pas embarrassée. Elle était si fière d'Harry. Son cœur était si grand. Il regardait toujours la situation dans son ensemble et comment aider les gens. Sa nouvelle vision du monde magique était une dont ils pouvaient tous être fiers. Il était si décidé à ce que ça devienne réalité. Elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour ses enfants à naître aussi ben que pour toutes les créatures magiques oppressées dans le monde. Elle n'avait aucun doute que quand il temps viendrai, il réaliserait la plus grande coalition de créatures magiques que le monde ait jamais vu. Quand tout le monde se fut calmé, Harry expliqua comment les fonds de guerre seraient gérés et la façon dont tout le monde finirait par prendre son tour. Harry demanda ensuite à chacun de passer en revue leurs notes sur l'opération. Plusieurs discussions démarrèrent et Harry prit le temps d'écouter chacun. Il prit de nombreuses notes qu'il copia dans son ordinateur.

Quand ils eurent terminés avec le débriefing de l'opération, Harry dit, « Très bien tout le monde, nous avons presque fini, mais avant que nous ne partions, j'ai encore une surprise pour vous. Au cours de ma formation d'été, j'ai eu le privilège de rencontrer les meilleurs spécialistes de la magie. Au début, j'ai embauché ces personnes pour être mes professeurs personnels, mais avec le temps ils sont devenus mes mentors. Si vous avez des doutes, veuillez en parler à Xiana, elle a bénéficié de leur enseignement, elle peux se porter garante de leur valeur si vous ne me croyez pas. »

Harry regarda les autres et ne voyant aucune interruption, continua, « Je veux que vous sachiez qu'ils sont le meilleur de ce que peut offrir le monde magique dans leurs spécialités respectives. Mes anciens mentors ont décidés de se joindre à notre groupe et aiderons à entraîner chacun d'entre vous jusqu'au plus haut niveau possible, et ils participeront aux missions de guerre. Le plus grand nombre de personne aura terminé leur scolarité, le plus de temps ils pourront consacrés aux missions de guerre. Cela dit, ils vous aideront à vous préparer pour vos ASPIC. Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Neville demanda, « Harry, quand rencontrerons nous ces personnes et que vont-ils nous apprendre ? »

Harry répondit, « Neville, je suis content que tu ais posé cette question. Ils devraient faire leur entrée à peu près maintenant. » Au signal, Harry regarda sur sa droite et remarqua des personnes apparaissant l'une après l'autre, à la surprise générale.

Harry marcha au devant et salua ses anciens professeurs un par un. Harry les amena à la table de conférence et dit, « Très bien, tout le monde, je voudrai vous présenter quelques uns des plus grands spécialiste sorciers de nos jours. Su ma gauche, nous avons Akima Nakamura. C'est un maître Zen, un samouraï expert à l'épée et un maître en art martiaux. Il est un maître de Muay Thai et de Jeet Kune Do. Il est aussi un expert en Magie Corporelle. A ma première droite, nous avons Hinrich Schäfer, il est des plus accompli Maître des Potions au monde. Il a reçu la Médaille Gouvernementale Allemande pour ses créations de potions de guérison. A côté de lui, nous avons Yadislav Klunichov, qui est un expert en enchantements, et le gagnant de la médaille académique d'excellence en anciens enchantements et runes. A côté d'Akima, nous avons Michael O'Toole qui est un expert en Métamorphose et un maître en Arithmancie. Il a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième Classe pour ses inventions en Métamorphose et sa théorie sur la métamorphose physique kinétique. A côté de lui, nous avons Tibérius Nantius, qui est un expert en duel et tactique. Il a gagné consécutivement 5 Tournois Internationaux de Duel. Finalement, votre serviteur vous enseignera la magie noire avancée et les sciences moldues. »

Tous ensembles, ses anciens professeurs s'inclinèrent devant le groupe. Xiana fut la première à se lever et à les saluer. Elle leur fit un salut formel puis embrassa chacun sur la joue. Puis vinrent Ginny, Brianna, Luna, Tonks, Fleur et finalement tous les gars vinrent et leur serrèrent la main avec enthousiasme. Ça avait été une très bonne soirée, en effet, pensa Harry.

Rémus sourit alors qu'il salua chacun des anciens professeurs d'Harry. La plupart d'entre eux étaient déjà des légendes dans les cercles magiques. Rémus ne put attendre pour parler boutique avec certains d'entre eux. Rémus ne pouvait croire combien il avait appris ces dernières années grâce à l'œil d'Odin et maintenant, il allait en apprendre encore plus de ces maîtres. Il n'est pas étonnant, pensa Rémus, qu'Harry soit si bien rôdé. Cela dit, Rémus savait que ses professeurs avait seulement aidé Harry à perfectionner ses propres aptitudes naturelles. Toutes les inventions magiques d'Harry et ses découvertes venaient strictement de lui. Rémus ne put tout simplement pas s'empêcher d'être immensément fier de son louveteau. Rémus laissa silencieusement une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Il souhaitait plus que tout au monde que Lily et James soient ci pour voir leur fils avec Sirius. Ils seraient si fiers de lui.

Tonks se sentit tellement dépassée. Dieu merci, Rémus était là. Elle savait qu'Harry avait été occupé, mais même pas en un million d'années elle n'aurait pu imaginer à quelle profondeur il était allé. Elle regarda à sa droite et remarqua les larmes sur le visage de Rémus. Tonks marcha vers lui et posa une main sur son avant-bras droit, elle dit, « Tu vas bien, Rémus ? »

Rémus fut surpris du contact physique mais il ne retira pas son bras. Il sourit quand il vit Tonks le regarder avec des yeux inquiets. Rémus répondit finalement, « Désolé, Tonks, j'étais juste en train de penser à Harry et combien James et Lily auraient été fiers de lui. Si je connais bien Sirius, il doit nous regarder maintenant avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Harry est tellement spécial, et il ne le sait même pas. Il accepte tout le monde et faite que les gens ont confiance en eux-mêmes. Il réussit à tirer le meilleur de chacun peu importe les circonstances. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tonks, je pense que nous avons une bonne chance de gagner cette maudite guerre avec Harry comme leader. »

Tonks réfléchit aux paroles de Rémus et répondit, « Rémus, je pense que, depuis le jour où Harry est né, il a été notre leader, qu'il l'ait voulu ou non. Toute personne qui le regard ne peux pas douter qu'il est un leader né. » Rémus la regarda, leva son bras, et le passa autour de ses épaules et lui sourit. Tonks rougit, mais sautait intérieurement de joie car Rémus la tenait.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait été présenté et dit à tous ses camarades de classe de revenir pour un entraînement sérieux commençant jeudi. Il garda Tonks et ses professeurs. Il fit prêter à ses professeurs un serment de loyauté. Une fois cela fait, Harry alla chercher une boîte en acajou sur la table. Il leur donna une bague portoloin à chacun et leur dit comment elles fonctionnaient. Quand ce fut terminé, il emmena ses professeurs à la malle manoir situés dans un coin près de la piscine à eaux minérales. Il leur dit que la malle était verrouillée sur leurs signatures et qu'ils pouvaient y vivre indéfiniment. Harry leur dit qu'ils discuteraient d'un emploi du temps d'entraînement au cours de la semaine. Harry leur montra ensuite les différents labos auxquels ils avaient accès. Ils furent tous excités par le niveau d'équipement. Quand il eut terminé le tour et l'explication de ses plans pour les deux prochains mois, Harry alla rejoindre sa femme qui attendait après lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle et dit, « Hé bien, il se fait tard, mon amour. Et si nous allions à l'autre malle manoir près du lac. Il est trop tard pour rentrer à la maison. Nous pouvons l'utiliser. Toi et Rémus avez besoin de commencer les articles demain.

Xiana répondit, « Je suis d'accord, je suis absolument crevée. Pff, je me fatigue de plus en plus vite ces dernier temps. »

Harry regarda profondément les yeux de sa femme et lui donna un de ses plus tendes baisers. Il dit, « Mon amour, tu prends le temps dont tu as besoin. Quant à la fatigue, je crois que tu peux blâmer le petit boutchou pour ça. » Harry ne put s'en empêcher et lui fit un énorme sourire.

Xiana posa simplement sa tête sur son épaule, puis ils marchèrent tranquillement à la malle manoir dans le repaire du Scorpion. Harry avait de nombreuses raisons d'avoir mit là une de ses malle manoir. D'une cela donnerait un endroit privé pour ses anciens professeurs, et deuxièmement, ça permettrait à Xiana de voyager sans avoir à utiliser son portoloin. Ce mode de transport avait tendance à la rendre malade comme un chien.

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Harry pouvait encore voir les étoiles dehors s'estomper rapidement à la lumière du jour. Il s'habilla et sortit pour son entraînement quotidien. Il fit un bon jogging autour du lac. Quand il revint, il se doucha puis pratiqua son occlumencie. Quand il eut terminé, il fit le tri dans ses pensées et vérifia ses boucliers mentaux, il décida de descendre les escaliers et de commencer son petit déjeuner. En raison des changements saisonniers, Harry remarqua qu'il avait constamment faim. L'appétit de Xiana avait aussi augmenté de façon spectaculaire. Harry avait préparés des pancakes et un solide petit déjeuner. Harry réussit une belle omelette espagnole avec des saucisses de porc, des tomates, des pommes de terre rissolées et du bacon grillé. Quand il eut terminé, il réalisa qu'il en avait fait assez pour quatre personnes. Harry venait juste de finir quand il entendit sa femme.

Xiana avait regardé Harry cuisiner. Il portait une paire de jeans, avec une chemise noire moulante. Ses long cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en queue de cheval, et il portait un boucle d'oreille noire en forme de scorpion. Dans l'ensemble, pensa-t-elle, une vue totalement délectable. Elle dit finalement, « Hé bien, mari de mon cœur, avec la quantité de nourriture que tu as préparé, je me demande si nous n'allons pas avoir de la compagnie ? »

Harry sembla penaud et répondit, « Hé bien, je me suis un peu emporté, mais je tenais à m'assurer que nous commencerions tous les deux la journée avec plein d'énergie. D'ailleurs, tu manges pour deux, et je suppose que le petit boutchou a faim en ce moment. » Il finit sa dernière phrase avec un sourire sur le visage.

Xiana rit et s'approcha de la table. L'odeur de la nourriture était délectable. Harry lui servit une grande tasse de lait avec des suppléments vitaminés. Elle hocha la tête et le vida. Quand ils eurent terminés leur petit déjeuner, Harry dit, « As-tu toujours prévu la réunion avec Rémus pour s'occuper du journal ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'ai quelques bombes prêtes à être imprimées, après que tu les ais validées bien sûr. Je continue de découvrir mes talents linguistiques en diplomatie après tout. »

Xiana répondit, « C'est parfait. Nous avons presque fini d'installer les équipements, et nous sommes connectés au réseau de cheminette. » Le château Potter autorisait les transports par cheminette seulement si vous étiez enregistré par les sorts de sang. « Avec un peu de chance tu pourrais aussi jeter les mêmes sorts sur le réseau de cheminette de l'agence de presse ? De cette manière, il n'y aurait aucune chance que quelqu'un brise nos défenses à l'agence. »

Harry dit, « Pas de problème, mon amour, c'est la première chose que je ferai samedi. Après cela, je partirai pendant la nuit en Egypte. J'ai promis à Anubis de l'aider à retrouver les siens. J'ai le pressentiment que, dans l'avenir plus de gens en adopteront un comme animal familier. Ce sont des créatures incroyables. Maintenant, je me demandais si vous aviez un nom pour notre nouveau journal, ou si tout le monde est invité à soumettre des noms potentiels sur papier ? »

Xiana tapa son ongle contre une de ses dents et répondit, « Rémus et moi avons réfléchit à quelques noms, mais je crois qu'il serait bon d'écouter comment les autres pensent que notre journal devrait s'appeler. »

Harry hocha la tête et répondit, « Hé bien, pour ce que ça vaut, je pensais à la Découverte (Discovery) avec un pied de page qui dit Puisse la vérité être gratuite. » Xiana récupéra un morceau de papier et nota sa proposition.

Xiana dit, « Je vais rassembler les noms de tout le monde et nous voterons pour chaque nom. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Génial ! » répondit Harry. Il retira sa chemise puis mit sa veste en peau de basilic. Il métamorphosa alors sa chemise en une chemise grise en flanelle. Il se jeta un sort de réchauffage et embrassa passionnément Xiana, et dit, « Je te verrai au repaire plus tard dans la soirée. Fait attention à toi mon amour. » Après cela, il transplana au château.

Harry transplana à l'intérieur des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et se dirigea en cours d'enchantement. Harry arriva devant la salle et attendit que le professeur Flitwick les fasse entrer. Harry remarqua que de nombreuses personnes le regardaient mais il les ignora toutes. Harry travaillait sur son idée d'une bombe magique quand il remarqua que son professeur s'approchait de lui.

Enfin le minuscule professeur se dirigea vers la porte quand il vit le jeune Harry Potter appuyé contre le mur. Quand il s'agissait d'enchantement, il semblait que le jeune Potter avait hérité des talents de sa mère. Son travail cet année avait été rien de moins que brillant. Dommage qu'il manque un autre de ses cours. Le petit professeur s'approcha de l'héritier Potter et dit, « Mr Potter, j'ai été informé par le directeur que vous deviez aller le voir tout de suite. Je pense que c'est suite à l'altercation d'hier. »

Harry soupira, hocha la tête et dit, « Très bien, monsieur. » Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Comme il dépassait les étudiants, il entendit des chuchotements à son sujet. Mon dieu, pensa Harry, ces enfoirés étaient pathétiques. Harry arriva finalement devant la statue mais réalisa qu'une fois de plus le professeur ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. Mon dieu, il détestait jouer à ces stupides jeux. Harry se servit du vent et cria, « Directeur, je suggère que vous ouvriez le passage, et me laissiez entrer maintenant, ou je vous verrai un autre jour. »

Harry vit soudainement la statue de pierre se déplacer et il monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Comme il arrivait en haut des escaliers, il entendit des voix. A sa surprise, il vit Percy Weasley, le ministre de la magie ce cher vieux Cornelius Fudge, l'Auror Dawlish et Wedemire.

Le directeur regarda Harry et dit, « Il fut un temps, Harry, ou tu aimais deviner le mot de passe. Tous les enfants ont l'air d'apprécier cela. »

Harry regarda le directeur avec un visage aussi froid qu'il le put et répondit, « Quand j'étais un enfant, je pensais comme un enfant et j'agissais comme un enfant. Quand je suis devenu un homme, j'ai abandonné ces enfantillages. Corinthien. » (Ça fait référence à la Bible, Jésus a écrit des Lettres aux Corinthiens, aux Tessaloniciens, aux Pharisiens…NDT)

Debout à droite du directeur se tenait Mac Gonagall, et à sa gauche ne se tenait personne d'autre que la chauve souris elle-même, Sévérus Rogue. Il regarda Rogue et le trouva en train de ricaner et dire « Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez encore avoir un plus gosse tête, maintenant, vous pensez que vous êtes un homme ? »

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, il regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux et ricana, « Vous savez, Rogue, ils peuvent maintenant guérir une raillerie comme la vôtre à la naissance »

Le visage de Rogue prit une hideuse teinte rouge et il crachat, « Vous voyez, directeur, un manque total de respect pour ses supérieurs. Tout comme son père et sa bâtarde de mère. »

Harry rétorqua, « Le jour où vous serez supérieur à moi espèce de babouin graisseux est je jour ou les porcs voleront et chieront dix livres de diamants. » Rogue fut sur le point de sortir sa baguette mais Harry fut le plus rapide. »

Le directeur se leva et cria, « Assez ! Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Nous avons des questions à régler. S'il vous plait, agissez comme les adultes que vous êtes censés être. »

Harry resta debout pendant un moment mais trouva finalement une chaise et s'assit. Les gars du ministère ne dirent rien mais jetèrent un regard dédaigneux vers Harry. Dumbledore dit, « Maintenant, nous sommes là pour discuter de ce qui s'est passé hier et pour trouver une solution. Maintenant, Mr Potter, racontez-nous votre version de l'histoire. »

Harry soupira et commença à leur raconter sa version de l'histoire. Quand il eut terminé, il regarda Cornelius Fudge et le trouva le regardant avec un sourire doux qui le rendait malade. Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de chacun. Harry roula simplement les yeux à la bouffonnerie du ministre. Fudge dit, « Directeur, il semblerait que, d'après ce que nous ont dit le professeur Rogue ainsi que Mr Potter qu'il se soit passé des évènements fâcheux ici. Je pense que le ministère n'a d'autre choix de d'être d'accord avec le témoignage du professeur Rogue. » Fudge regardait Harry et souriait en même temps.

Fudge, voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, décida de continuer son speech et dit, « Maintenant, je suis enclin à croire que ces enfants mangemorts ont été forcés de prendre la marque. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'ils aient fait quelques choses de mal. Je suis enclin à croire Dumbledore qu'il reste une chance de les sauver et de les amener vers la Lumière. De toute manière, ils restent des mineurs et jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne prouvent qu'ils sont de véritables mangemorts, nous les laisserons continuer leurs études. »

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Ces abrutis idiots croyaient-ils vraiment que Malfoy et ses protecteurs avaient été forcés de prendre la marque ? Quiconque ayant entendu les déclarations de Malfoy sur le merveilleux règne des ténèbres et des sang-purs pouvait dire qu'il avait été un mangemort dans l'âme depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour marcher. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait aucune illusion sur les motivations de Fudge. L'homme n'avait aucune limite à ses vices. Ils pourraient vendre toute sa famille simplement pour rester au pouvoir. Harry voulait cependant connaître ses véritables motifs, et regarda Fudge souriant droit dans les yeux et utilisa prudemment ses pouvoirs de légilimencie.

Harry sonda prudemment les mémoires de surface de l'homme et ne put pas croire à la fourberie de cet homme. Harry découvrit que Fudge avait reçu une généreuse contribution pour sa campagne de la part de Lucius Malfoy la nuit dernière pour garder son fils et ses protecteurs à Poudlard. Harry découvrit aussi que Fudge avait eu une liaison avec Monica Edgecombe, qui travaillait au département des enregistrements. Fudge savait apparemment qu'elle était une mangemorte mais continuait à la garder. Ensuite, Harry découvrit que Fudge avait peur de lui et de sa popularité auprès du peuple. Il voulait le discréditer à tout prix. Donnez lui une chance et il le jetterait à Azkaban sans préavis. Le dernier souvenir que l'intrigua était un complot entre lui et le directeur concernant quelque chose appelé Prima Nupta.

Harry brisa le contact avec Fudge et regarda Percy Weasley. Harry scanna ses mémoires de surface et découvrit l'homme encore plus pompeux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il scanna ses mémoires jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un qui le choque intensément. Percy avait été initié en tant que mangemort. Mon dieu, Harry ne pouvait imaginer ce que Bill dirait.

Harry quitta rapidement ses souvenirs et se leva. Harry regarda attentivement le reste de la salle, il remarqua Rogue qui ricanait comme s'il avait gagné une guerre. Je continue à penser que vous être une stupide chauve souris, pensa Harry, quand le moment viendra, je vous entendrai crier après ma pitié. Quant à Fudge, s'il pensait qu'il allait se mettre en colère et me pousser à faire quelque chose de stupide, lui et son petit larbin allaient être cruellement déçus.

Harry leur fit son visage encore plus froid et dit, « Hé bien, c'est juste de que je m'attendais de la part du ministre et de cette école, c'est-à-dire rien ! Si vous êtes prêt à croire un professeur mangemort qui est le parrain de Drago Malfoy, qui est lui aussi un putain de mangemort, alors je suppose que le monde sorcier n'a jamais entendu parler du concept de CONFLIT D'INTÉRÊT. Franchement, j'en ai rien à faire de ce font ou croient le ministère ou cette école. Vous voulez autoriser des mangemorts à avoir accès à cette école et les laisser pourrir notre société, laisser moi en dehors de ça. Avec vos gars au pouvoir, nous allons perdre cette guerre de toute manière. Rappelez-vous ceci, vous pouvez les protéger tant que vous voulez, mais ils rendront quand même des comptes à la justice. »

Percy ricana et, lui dit, « Par l'enfer, a quoi penses-tu en parlant au ministre de manière tellement grossière. Je suis très heureux que mon petit frère ne soit plus avec toi, rompre ses liens avec toi est la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite. »

Harry l'ignora complètement et se retourna pour partir quand Fudge cria, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par, ils rendront des comptes à la justice ? »

Harry se retourna vers Fudge pour voir une jolie teinte rouge lui rappelant feu son oncle et répondit, « Hé bien, je pense que c'est assez évident même si vous ne prenez pas la peine de lire les journaux. Ils finiront par rencontrer le Sorcier Scorpion et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il adore s'occuper des mangemorts de la manière la plus horrible possible. Personnellement, si jamais je le rencontrai, je ferais en sorte de lui acheter des cookies et du lait. Je pourrai même lui donner une médaille. » Harry leur fit un sourire vraiment démoniaque.

Harry vit leurs visages blanchir à sa dernière remarque et dit, « Bonne journée tout le monde. » et il sortit du bureau du directeur. Il pouvait entendre cet idiot de ministre essayant de sortit une phrase cohérente, et Percy s'indigner qu'Harry n'ait même pas prit a peine de lui répondre. Hé bien, une chose était sûre, le jeu était sur le point de monter d'un cran. Le directeur mijotait quelque chose avec Fudge et Rogue avait quelque chose dans sa manche. Hé bien, ce qui devait arriver arriverait, pensait-il.

**Deux semaines plus tard, le 15 octobre**

Harry était assis sur le banc de son labo regardant ses cinq balais actuellement terminés. Après de nombreuses modifications et de nombreux nouveaux sorts ajoutés, Harry regardait le balai le plus avancé dans le monde sorcier. Harry avait appelé les nouveaux balais le Raptor XB. La plupart des changements venaient de l'aérodynamisme, de la répartition de l'énergie et des sorts ajoutés au balai pour le confort et la manipulation. Le manche du balai était fait dans le meilleur Lignum Vitae, également connu sous le nom ironwood (bois de fer). Ce bois était originaire de l'est de l'Inde.

Le manche du balai avait six pieds de long et deux pouces de diamètre Un trou d'1/4 de pouce avait été percé au centre du manche du balai. Tout comme pour le cœur de sa baguette, Harry avait fusionné de la poudre d'Améthyste sur un noyau de Naquadria. Il avait chargé le cristal et mis un sort de stase permanant sur les cristaux pour les empêcher de se décharger. Le cristal agirait comme un amplificateur. Autour de la poignée, Harry avait percé des trous d'1/8 de pouce perpendiculaires à l'axe du balai. Ces trous étaient disposés tous les trente degrés. Les trous étaient également remplis de Naquadria, qui avait été directement fusionné avec le cœur de Naquadria du manche du balai. Cela rendrait bien plus facile pour une personne d'acheminer sa magie vers les poils du balai. Avec ceci, la magie de la personne était amplifiée une bonne centaine de fois et était dirigée directement vers les poils du balais où résidait la propulsion.

Harry avait totalement redessiné l'arrière du balai. Les sorciers avaient jusqu'à présent utilisés du bois magique pour les brindilles. Le problème avec les brindilles de bois étaient de deux origines. Premièrement, il y avait une limite à la taille des brindilles les plus petites. La taille des brindilles et l'hermétisme de leur emballage étaient directement lié à la facilité qu'aurait une personne à convertir sa magie en propulsion. Plus les brindilles étaient grosses ou longues, plus l'énergie magique était perdue en chaleur. En essayant d'expliquer les limitations de vitesse des balais, Harry trouvé sa réponse dans des stations de production d'électricité moldues.

Dans les transformateurs moldus, la plus grosses perte d'énergie était due à l'hystérésie. Les pertes d'hystérésie provenaient des molécules du noyau, qui résistaient en se magnétisant et se démagnétisant en alternant le champ magnétique. La résistance des molécules au noyau causait des frictions dont résultait de la chaleur. En d'autres termes, la résistance interne des matériaux à cause de ses imperfections cause de l'énergie électrique qui est convertie en chaleur.

Le bois est notoirement imparfait. Les grains contenus à l'intérieur changeaient radicalement. La taille des grains n'était également pas uniforme à cause de la formation de poches de résine. Ils étaient formés par la chaleur et la quantité de soleil reçu par l'arbre. L'uniformité des brindilles affecte également la répartition de l'énergie thermique. La densité de l'énergie magique ainsi que la qualité de la distribution détermine la vitesse et la manœuvrabilité d'un balai magique. Harry avait complètement supprimé les brindilles de bois et, après plusieurs expérimentations, il avait réussi à créer des brindilles de tailles uniforme. Les brindilles étaient de la taille d'un trombone en cuivre moldu.

Les brindilles elles-mêmes avaient un cœur de Naquadria et d'une gaine de rhénium. L'extrémité des brindilles était directement fusionnée avec le morceau de six pouces du cœur Naquadria du manche du balai. Une fois de plus, le rhénium aiderait en dissipant la chaleur crée par l'assemblage du noyau et des brindilles. La forme d'ensemble de l'assemblage des brindilles ressemblait à une goutte allongée dont l'extrémité était aplatie, elle mesurait trois pouces du bout des brindilles et se finissait par une bande de rhénium. Il y avait trois bandes à équidistance sur l'assemblage de brindilles.

La bande la plus haute et la plus proche du manche du balai avait des enchantements incrustés dans des runes. Harry voulait que les enchantements soient contenus dans des runes noires incrustées de diamants incluses dans la plus grande bande de rhénium. Harry aimait utiliser des runes chaque fois que c'était possible au lieu de jeter les enchantements directement sur l'objet car ils seraient beaucoup plus puissants et dureraient éternellement. Les enchantements eux-mêmes étaient relativement simples. Il y avait un sort modifié de bannissement, qui était la base du système de propulsion. Il y avait ensuite un enchantement de lévitation couplé à celui de bannissement. Harry avait réussi à le développer avec l'aide de Yadislav et de Xiana. La personne n'avait qu'à penser où elle voulait aller et le balai suivrait. Yadislav avait été si excité à développer cet enchantement qu'il avait passé tous ses moments de veille quand il n'enseignait pas à développer les nouvelles équations arithmantique avec Xiana.

Il ajouta un enchantement de bouclier lié à la vitesse du balai, un de réchauffement et un de désillusion. Grâce au cœur de Naquadria, ils avaient du pouvoir magique à brûler. Ils avaient ajoutés un enchantement de bulle pour les vols à haute altitude. Plusieurs enchantements de rembourrage et de stabilité avaient été ajoutés pour un maximum de confort pour la personne dessus. Le meilleur enchantement ajouté avait été un enchantement de cartographie du terrain. Harry avait quelques montres qu'il avait achetées pour chacun, pareil à celle qu'il avait achetée l'été dernier. Ils avaient copiés et modifiés les capacités de sa montre pour créer une carte du terrain qui identifiait les structures, les amis et les ennemis. Une gemme de cristal de très haute qualité était intégrée au bout du manche du balai et agirait comme une lentille.

Avec cet enchantement en place, ils identifieraient le terrain de loin. Toucher une rune sur le dessus du manche du balai activerait l'enchantement et une carte tridimensionnelle apparaîtrait en face de la personne sur le balai. La personne n'avait qu'à penser à une cible sur la carte et le balai l'emmenait à ce pont automatiquement. En plus, sur le coin supérieur droit de la carte, les caractéristiques de vol étaient affichées.

Ils avaient intégré un enchantement donnant des informations sur l'altitude, la température, la vitesse et l'avaient combiné ave l'enchantement de la carte. Harry avait utilisé de la poudre d'émeraude, de saphir, de rubis et de diamants pour former les runes. Les runes avaient été gravées au sommet du manche du balai juste au dessus de la poignée pour faciliter l'accès. Les runes elles-mêmes étaient liées au cœur de Naquadria via un trou d'1/8 de pouce creusé sous les runes. Les trous étaient encore une fois remplis de Naquadria, qui faisait fusionner les runes avec le cœur du manche du balai.

Finalement, le repose-pied était aussi fait de rhénium et était enchanté afin de pivoter en même temps que le corps de la personne. Si une personne était assise sur la balai, alors, le repose-pied se mettait directement sous la balai de sorte que la personne pouvait s'aider de ses jambes pour l'appui. Si une personne volait à la vitesse maximum, alors, le repose-pied venait se loger le long du balai pour obtenir un profil aérodynamique maximum. Le dernier enchantement qui était ajouté était un enchantement de réduction et d'agrandissement accordé à la signature magique du propriétaire et qui était activé par un mot de passe. En d'autres termes, seule la personne dont l'énergie magique avait été utilisée pour charger les unes pouvait réduire ou agrandir le balai. C'était très pratique car le balai pouvait être mis sur une chaine autour du cou d'une personne. Pour quiconque cela aurait l'air d'un bijou. Harry avait prévu d'essayer son nouveau balai cet après-midi.

L'autre gros travail qui avait été réalisé durant ces deux dernières semaines était l'invention de ses bombes magiques. Il avait maintenant dix bombes au Naquadah et dix bombes au Naquadria. Elles étaient de la taille d'un ballon de foot, et était faits d'imbrications de pentagones et d'hexagones. Les pentagones et hexagones avaient un demi-pouce d'épaisseur. Ces schémas entouraient un ballon de quartz, qui était de la taille d'un ballon de volley en pure cristal de quartz. La surface du pur cristal de quartz était également d'un demi-pouce d'épaisseur et était formé aussi par l'imbrication d'hexagones et de pentagones fusionnés à la boule de quartz.

Ces formes étaient découpées en couches par des Incendio et des Reducto. Les formes étaient également gelées dans un champ de stase. Il y avait un tunnel en cristal qui reliait un gemme d'améthyste au centre de la balle de quart à la surface de la balle de foot. La balle de quartz était pleinement chargée d'énergie magique. Pour activer la bombe, un toucher de baguette et l'extrémité du tunnel de cristal s'activerait et le compte à rebours commencerait. Le premier toucher de baguette créerait un compte à rebours de cinq minutes. Chaque toucher de baguette après cela rajouterait dix minutes au compte à rebours jusqu'à un maximum de quarante-cinq minutes.

Une autre chose fantastique qui s'était passé était le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ils avaient suivis l'exemple de Xiana et lui et avaient suivis l'ancien rituel celtique de mariage sorcier. Le mariage avait eu lieu le 30 septembre. La journée avait été absolument parfaite. Ça avait été une belle journée ensoleillée, avec un ciel clair et dégagé le soir. Les parents de Fleur avaient été totalement subjugués de prendre part à la cérémonie. Gabrielle avait été si excitée de le rencontrer de nouveau. La pauvre enfant avait été déçue d'apprendre qu'il était marié. Trois semaines plus tôt, Bill avait demandé à Harry s'il était d'accord pour permettre à son patron Gobelin d'être le maître de cérémonie.

Harry avait accepté sans problèmes. Cela contribuerait dans une large mesure à renforcer les liens entre les deux races. Les gobelins étaient l'une des plus anciennes races magique. Harry avait donné à Bill un portoloin pour le donner aux gobelins. Or, lorsque Bill donna le portoloin à son patron et dit qu'il pouvait amener dix autres gobelins avec lui, Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir le haut conseil gobelin apparaître au château Potter. Dire que Bill fut sous le choc était un euphémisme. Mais ce qui était encore plus significatif, c'était qu'une matriarche gobelin participait à la rencontre. C'était une grande prêtresse, et la matriarche de leur Naib. Les humains n'avaient quasiment jamais vu de gobelins femelles.

Tout le monde présent au mariage reconnut l'importance de l'évènement qui se déroulait et les formalités furent suivies à la lettre. Harry fit les présentations et fit en sorte d'exprimer aux gobelins quel honneur c'était de les faire participer à leur mariage selon les anciens rituels. Il y eut deux autres évènements important dans la soirée, Avant la cérémonie de mariage, Bill avait demandé à Harry d'invoquer l'ancienne magie du sang pour leurs anneaux de mariage. Harry alla au centre de l'obélisque, se dévêtit ne restant qu'en sous-vêtements. Bill et Fleur se tenaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre quand Harry entendit les gobelins s'exclamer. Il entendit ensuite la matriarche gobelin beugler Entari-Shakouro. Harry se retourna pour trouver l'ensemble des gobelins qui se rapprochaient de lui. Ils se mirent à environs dix pieds de lui et s'inclinèrent devant lui. Harry se sentit obligé de s'incliner devant eux.

Harry leur demanda ensuite si quelque chose n'allait pas. La matriarche gobelin lui dit qu'il portait la marque des anciens. Elle lui demanda où il avait eu cette marque il lui expliqua son entraînement et, à la fin, il leur avoua qu'il était le Sorcier Scorpion dont ils avaient entendu parler dans les journaux. La matriarche lui demanda alors s'il était prêt à démontrer qu'il connaissait l'ancienne magie. Harry regarda l'assemblée du mariage et pria dieu de pouvoir convaincre les gobelins qu'il connaissait l'ancienne magie. Harry acquiesça, seulement à cause de qui il avait affaire.

Harry sortit sa baguette et invoqua une tempête du désert au bord de la falaise. Il convoqua ensuite des scorpions géants à la grande frayeur de tout le monde. La matriarche proféra alors Katari-Mati. Elle s'approcha de lui et traça une rune sur sa poitrine qui brilla d'un vert profond qui devint bleu puis finalement noir. Les autres gobelins déglutirent mais ne dirent rien. La matriarche se tourna vers le conseil gobelin et dit qu'il est l'élu. Golderek qui était le chef du haut conseil gobelin dit, « Désolé pour la confusion, Mr Potter, mais la marque des anciens est quelque chose dont mon peuple se rappelle très bien et il a un profond respect pour elle. »

« Vous voyez, Mr Potter, il y a plus de trois mille ans, les grands prêtres ont aidés une grande faction de la nation gobelin à combattre leur ennemi mortel qui les auraient certainement anéantis. Ils utilisèrent la magie de leur marque avec une grande efficacité. L'ennemi a été complètement massacré. » Après cela, Harry avait compris la confusion et la cérémonie de mariage se poursuivit. Le second choc vint à la fin des vœux de Bill et Fleur quand ils effectuèrent le rituel de sang et convoquèrent l'image d'un Gallak, un ancien dragon magique qui vivait dans de profondes cavernes. Les gobelins avaient de nouveau prit ceci comme un signe de bonne augure. Après cela, chacun profita de la belle journée.

Harry avait remarqué que de nombreux couples s'étaient rapprochés. Blaise et Ginny, Luna et Neville, Rémus et Tonks pour n'en nommer que quelques uns. La nuit se termina avec le chef du haut conseil gobelin demandant à Harry s'il pouvait venir début novembre pour parler à l'ensemble du conseil gobelin. Harry accepta et mit donc fin à une très intéressante journée de mariage.

Harry avait aussi tenu sa promesse à Anubis la veille de la cérémonie de mariage et était allé en Égypte avec lui pour trouver d'autres de ses congénères. Harry avait profité de l'opportunité pour se transformer en sa forme animagus et avait prit Anubis dans les airs avec lui. Son familier avait été très excité de voir la terre vu d'en haut. Harry avait rit à la description de l'évènement par son familier. Harry avait volé au dessus de la Vallée des Rois. Ils atterrirent devant ce qui avait dû être un ancien temple et ils firent un rituel d'appel.

Septe autre serpents comme Anubis se montrèrent. Harry transportant tout le monde par portoloin au château Potter. Harry finit par agrandir la 'maison' d'Anubis pour accueillir ses congénères. Il semblait qu'Anubis était le plus ancien d'entre eux, il faisait donc la loi parmi eux. Ils avaient tous prêté serments à Harry. Cependant, tous les autres serpents savaient qu'Harry était le familier d'Anubis (Anubis est l'animal familier d'Harry et Harry est l'humain familier d'Anubis, ils vivent ensemble et se protègent l'un l'autre, c'est comme ça que je le vois.) Les serpents étaient apparemment très jaloux et n'aimaient pas partager.

Ses pensées allèrent sur le lancement de leur journal La Découverte. Apparemment, son nom pour le journal l'avait emporté. Il n'avait pas pu assister au vote, mais apparemment, il avait été unanime. La première parution avait eu lieu le week-end dernier. Harry avait été dans la grande salle pour déjeuner quand les hiboux commencèrent à livrer la Gazette du Sorcier. Tandis que l'étudient prenait la Gazette du sorcier, une copie de La Découverte apparaissait aussi. Leur première série d'articles dévoilait la véritable parenté de Voldemort avec des faits réels pour l'étayer.

L'article disait essentiellement au public que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était loin d'être un sang-pur et le journal avait une copie de son certificat de naissance et de son temps à Poudlard accompagnés d'une description de son anagramme. Le second article donnait une explication détaillée de la théorie de Darwin sur l'évolution ainsi que des équations montrant une augmentation des sorciers et sorcières nés-de-moldus ces mille dernières années lié à la pression de l'évolution. Il y avait aussi un article de fond sur le moldu Gregor Mandel et sur ses travaux en génétique. L'article expliquait les conséquences de la consanguinité. Harry avait rit aux visages des serpentards. Harry leva les yeux pour voir un directeur sérieux et il lui fit un sourire démoniaque. Stupide connard, essaye de cacher la vérité maintenant, pensa Harry.

Selon ses sources, Voldemort avait été furieux après avoir lu le journal. Hé bien, voyons voir comment il va essayer de répondre à ses subordonnés sangs-purs maintenant. Harry sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit Yadislav lui demander s'il allait essayer son nouveau balai. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 15h00 et dit, « Hé bien allons-y puisque je n'ai pas de cours et j'ai encore pas mal de temps avant l'heure du dîner. » Harry prit son nouveau balai et transplana sous les gradins des Griffondors sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Harry se demanda dans combien de temps la nuit allait tomber.

**Le 15 octobre, 15h15 au Manoir Jedusor à Little Hangleton.**

Voldemort faisait les cents pas autour de son trône passant en revue une fois de plus son plan d'attaque. Voldemort sentait qu'il était temps de frapper vite et fort, afin que le peuple craigne de nouveau son nom. Les articles de ce maudit journal l'avaient mis dans une rage folle. Il se moquait de lui de toutes les manières. Si jamais il découvrait qui écrivait ces articles et où il vivait, il ferait en sorte qu'il ait une mort lente et douloureuse. Comment osaient-ils se moquer de Lord Voldemort, héritier du grand et noble Salazar Serpentard ? Il aurait frappé plus tôt mais la perte de ses fonds lui avait créé de nombreux problèmes. Finalement Voldemort en eut assez et beugla, « Par l'enfer, où est Rogue ? »

Comme si c'était le signal, Sévérus Rogue entra dans la salle du trône et s'inclina devant son seigneur, et dit, « Désolé maître, mais le vieux fou m'a retardé. »

Voldemort n'était pas d'humeur pour des excuses, il sortit sa baguette et beugla, « Endoloris. » Rogue s'effondra sur le sol dans une douleur absolue. Voldemort tint le sort environ trente secondes avant de le lever et dit, « Que cela te serve de leçon Rogue, je ne tolérerais pas les excuses. Je veux que tu dises à nos agents à Poudlard d'exécuter leur tâche. Je te verrai ici à 19h30 précise. Nous commencerons notre attaque à 20h00. Tu feras partie du groupe qui attaquera le Weasley en Roumanie. Cette fois je saurais si tu as joué double-jeu avec moi, Rogue. Je veux que cela soit un succès complet. Tu peux disposer. »

Rogue baissa la tête et sortit de la salle du trône. Sévérus maudissait sa vie pour le gâchis absolu que c'était. S'il laissait le Weasley mourir, alors cela pourrait bien entraîner que le vieux fou n'ait plus confiance en lui. Hé bien, pensa-t-il, il traverserait l'obstacle quand il y serait. Heureusement, les raids avaient lieux la nuit et, par conséquent, ils présumeraient tous qu'il était dans ses quartiers. Maintenant la prochaine chose était que Drago accomplisse sa tâche et sans éveiller les soupçons. Drago et ses acolytes prendraient part aux raids de la soirée. Espérons que la fille Zabini serait trouvée facilement. Sévérus transplana à Préaulard et se dirigea rapidement vers le château pour rencontrer Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

**15 octobre, 16h40 dans le bureau du directeur.**

Albus Dumbledore ajusta ses lunettes et s'adressait maintenant à deux de ses étudiants, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger et dit, « Il est impératif que vous neutralisiez Mr Potter. Une fois que vous aurez fait cela, amenez-le à la Cabane Hurlante et je vous y rejoindrais. J'espère que dans un état affaibli, je serai en mesure de modifier son esprit et de faire en sorte qu'il accepte son nouveau destin. A cause qu'il est devenu un Occlumens accompli, je ne serai pas en mesure d'effacer ses souvenirs, cependant, je peux implanter de nouvelles directives. L'une d'elle sera d'accomplir le rituel de Prima Nupta et de se marier avec mon arrière, arrière petite fille. Ce mariage arrangé le ramènera sous notre contrôle. Vous savez ce qui est en jeu. Le monde magique compte sur vous. Maintenant, savez-vous combien de membres de l'A.D. son avec vous ? »

Hermione Granger fut la première à répondre et dit, « Nous en avons dix de plus avec nous, monsieur. »

Dumbledore répondit, « Très bien, ce devrait être une puissance plus que suffisante pour le mater. Nous devons mette un terme à sa rébellion une fois pour toute. Vous le trouverez en train de voler, ce qui est une chance car vous pourrez lui tendre une embuscade près des gradins des joueurs. Je vous verrai quand vous aurez fait votre tâche. Bonne chance »

Ron et Hermione sortirent tous les deux du bureau et Dumbledore sentit qu'il aurait une fois de plus le contrôle d'Harry. Tout ce qui était nécessaire était la bonne application de son intelligence supérieure et de la patience, rêvassa-t-il.

**15 octobre, 17h00 au terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard**

Harry ne pouvait pas croire les performances de son nouveau balai. Il lui répondait comme s'il était une extension de son propre corps. Harry volait à la vitesse maximum de 575 km/h. Tous les enchantements fonctionnaient comme prévu. Le système de cartographie était un rêve absolu. Cela créait une carte tridimensionnelle du terrain de Quidditch et montrait tous les anneaux et affichait un niveau de détail stupéfiant.

Le chauffage, le pare-brise, et le sort de rembourrage fonctionnaient aussi à la perfection. Harry fit un autre tour devant les gradins et remarqua des points figurant sur sa carte. Il en compta douze caché derrière les gradins. Harry zooma sur la carte et remarqua quelques uns des noms Granger, Weasley, Cho Chang, Zacharia Smith, Lorne Green et d'autres. Le sixième sens d'Harry marchait à plein régime.

Ils n'étaient pas en train de se réunir pour s'amuser, ils étaient trop nombreux pour ça. Il était seul ici et la façon dont ils étaient placés ressemblait à une piste d'atterrissage menant tout droit au château. Harry décida de jouer le jeu, mais il aurait une petite surprise pour eux. Harry inclina son balai vers le haut. Il fit en sorte d'être assez en hauteur pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le remarquer. Il pensa alors à la falaise près du château Potter et transplana avec son balai à la falaise. Quand il arriva, il dirigea son balai droit sur le château. Quand il eut atterrit, il se précipita vers les portes et se dirigea vers la chambre principale.

Il entendit Xiana et Rémus courir en haut des escaliers pour le rejoinde. Harry alla dans sa garde-robe, et trouva ses robes de bataille en peau de basilic. Il se dévêtit et mit son pantalon, sa veste ses bottes et sa cape. Il fit en sorte d'attacher son katana et s'assura que ses baguettes étaient bien positionnées dans sa botte et dans son étuis. Xiana fut la première à entrer dans la chambre et dit, « Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi la tenue de bataille ? » Elle semblait effrayée et Harry s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

Rémus arriva peu après, remarqua Harry en robes de bataille et son visage devint soudainement sérieux et il dit, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? »

Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait vu, et se prépara à rencontrer le groupe, il leur dit finalement de revêtir leur tenu et d'aller au repère du Scorpion. Les choses commençaient à bouger. Il leur demanda d'aller au centre de commandement et de surveiller ce qui se passait dans le château.

Ils acquiescèrent et Harry courut rapidement vers la bibliothèque et siffla, _« Mon grand, j'ai bessoin de toi cce ssoir. »_

Anubis glissa hors de sa pyramide et répondit, _« Maître, je ssuis à tess ordres. Je ssens une grande tenssion dans ton essprit. »_

Harry siffla, _« Nous allonss peut-être aller nous battre, mon ami. »_

Harry put voir Anubis frémir d'anticipation quand il dit, _« Je m'ennuyais avec touss les ragots qui ccirculent ici, maître, je ssuis ravi qu'il ait un peu d'acttion. »_

Harry sourit à son familier et tendit sa main pour permettre à Anubis de se glisser sous sa veste en peau de basilic et de s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine avec sa tête dépassant par-dessus son épaule gauche. Harry mit un sort de désillusion sur lui-même et courut vers son balai. Il prit son balai et s'envola jusqu'à 100 pieds, puis il se représenta le terrain de Quidditch dans la tête et transplana à Poudlard.

Une fois qu'il fut au dessus du terrain de Quidditch, il amena son balai à l'extrémité nord du terrain et atterrit. Il réduisit son balai et le suspendit à la chaine en platine autour de son cou. Il le glissa ensuite sous sa veste en peau de basilic. Harry sortit sa nouvelle baguette. Il était malade de toute la merde qui se passait à Poudlard et il n'allait pas continuer à jouer aux jeux du vieux connard. Harry se jeta un sort de protego et un sort d'alerte. Il rangea sa baguette à l'intérieur de la manche de sa robe et se dirigea vers le château.

Harry, passant vers les gradins, fit comme si de rien n'était. Il fit comme s'il avait l'intention de retourner au château. Peu après, il dépassa les gradins et le spectacle commença. La première salve qui le frappa était composée de rien de moins que de six stupéfix. Son bouclier renvoya les six sorts. La volée suivante fut composée de trois réducto et de trois offensio qui étaient de puissants sorts incapacitants.

Le bouclier d'Harry se brisa finalement et Harry se pencha vers la droite et esquiva le premier sort incapacitant, mais se prit l'autre au niveau de la poitrine. Harry était tombé à terre et était à bout de souffle.

Harry était sur le ventre et avait des difficultés à respirer, il leva les yeux à temps pour voir douze autres sorts se diriger vers lui. Harry eut juste le temps de jeter Praestigiae-Tutela et Nisi-sen-sen. Le premier était un sort d'illusion pour empêcher le gens de voir la vraie bataille et le deuxième était son bouclier de magie noire. A ce moment, Harry était totalement furieux. Ces connards avaient presque failli le tuer, pensa-t-il.

Hé bien, pensa Harry, il est grand temps de répondre. Son bouclier absorbait tous les sorts qui étaient lancés. Les oreilles d'Harry sonnaient. Il se baissa et sortit de sa botte sa deuxième baguette au Naquadria. Harry jeta alors un série de sorts destinés à abattre leurs défenses et à incapaciter ses opposants jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre un certaine distance physique entre eux. Harry jeta silencieusement à pleine puissance le groupe de sorts suivants Gu-ul-para/ Solaris-Optimus/ Offensio/ Stupefix/ Inferorum-Animas. Harry transplana alors à l'intérieur du terrain de Quidditch, au moment même où la confusion faisait effet.

Le premier sort était un sort de magie noir bien plus puissant que le réducto, et qui couvrait une plus vaste superficie. Le second sort aveuglerait temporairement ses opposants. Le troisième sort était un sort incapacitant pour le corps afin d'affaiblir leurs boucliers. Le quatrième était un sort de stupéfixion et le dernier sort était un sort de conjuration qui envoyait des balles de glaces à très grande vitesse vers ses opposants. S'ils avaient été des mangemorts, pensa Harry, il aurait conjuré des lances de métal. Hermione et Ron jubilaient car ils pensaient qu'ils avaient eu Harry quand il était tombé. Ils étaient certains qu'ils l'avaient eu. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient leurs sorts être absorbés par un bouclier vert émeraude. Hermione n'avait jamais vu auparavant un bouclier de cette couleur. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut Potter se baisser vers une de ses bottes et ils purent tous voir son aura magique flamboyer. Ils le virent alors agiter sa baguette dans un dessin complexe, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre mais Hermione savait que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle rugit soudain, « Tout le monde lève son bouclier le plus puissant maintenant ! » Soudainement Hermione entendit une énorme explosion. Elle fut projetée au sol ainsi que tous les autres et fut frappée par la plus intense lumière qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle fut immédiatement aveuglée. Elle ferma instinctivement ses yeux et sentit un puissant sort incapacitant suivi d'un stupéfix frapper son bouclier. La puissance de ces sorts était incroyable. La puissance était telle que son boulier d'Auror se brisa sous l'assaut. A ce moment, elle roula sur la gauche et entra en collision ave Ron. Elle se remit sur ses pieds avec Ron quand ils furent frappés par une série de balle de glace. Une de ces balles frappa son épaule gauche et la déboita. Ron en reçut une directement sur son péroné droit, ce qui causa une fracture nette de l'os. Ron rugit de douleur et ne pouvait que très peut utiliser sa jambe gauche.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Cho Chang faisait encore pire qu'Hermione. Elle avait perdu la moitié de son groupe dans la contre-offensive. Beaucoup avaient des fractures ou des os cassés et gémissaient sur le sol. Les seules personnes qui n'étaient pas blessée dans son groupe étaient Zacharia Smith, Nina Montague et elle. Cho regarda leva les yeux pour voir où était Potter, mais il n'était plus là.

Où était-il, se demanda-t-elle. Elle laissa sa magie se déplacer autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses cheveux se lever dans son cou et regarda vers le terrain de Quidditch. Pendant une seconde, elle eut une expression de totale surprise sur le visage, il se passa environ une seconde avant qu'elle ne beugle, « Potter est sur le terrain de Quidditch. » Cho voulait lui faire payer pour toute la tristesse qu'il avait apporté dans sa vie. Elle commença à lancer des sorts de douleur, presque de la magie noire, vers lui. Tout le monde suivit son exemple. A son grand étonnement, aucun de ses sorts ne le toucha. A ce moment-là, ils surent tous qu'ils étaient dans une merde profonde.

Harry en avait assez de cette mascarade. Il reconnaissait certains sorts comme de la magie noire juste en lisant leur aura. Harry avait fait ressortir ses capacités de lecture d'aura et décida d'absorber un peu d'énergie positive. Il fit ressortir son aura de Détraqueur à la puissance maximale. Le sol autour de lui commença soudainement à geler. Il leva son plus puissant bouclier et réduisit rapidement l'écart entre ses assaillants et lui.

Harry put immédiatement voir l'effet que son aura de Détraqueur avait sur ses assaillants. Ils étaient tous désorientés et semblaient malades. Hermione jeta un sort de Patronus mais il n'eut aucun effet. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de la faire se sentir encore plus mal. Comme il s'approchait de Cho Chang, Harry décida de la jeter complètement hors de son jeu (je ne vois pas comment le traduire autrement, je ne comprends pas la phrase en anglais 'Harry decided to completely throw her off her game'). Il envoya d'autres sorts qui brisèrent leurs boucliers. Harry pouvait dire en regardant leurs auras qu'ils n'avaient plus de boucliers.

Avec un sourire démoniaque, il jeta Abeo-Vestitus aux deux groupes d'attaquants. Il avait toujours voulu essayé ce sort dans une bataille pour voir les résultats. Soudainement, les vêtements des attaquants disparurent de leurs corps, et ils se retrouvaient dans le plus simple appareil. Harry put entendre des cris venant de ses attaquants alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver quelque chose pour se couvrir. Quand ils avaient perdus leurs vêtements, ils avaient complètement oubliés la bataille. Harry leur fit à tous un sourire démoniaque. Après cela, la bataille se termina rapidement quand Harry leur jeta Accio baguettes/ Incarcerous-Metallum et il regardant, tandis que les baguettes volaient vers ses mains et qu'ils étaient tous immobilisés par des liens métalliques. Il les stupéfixa tous sauf trois d'entre eux.

Cho réalisa ce qui s'était passé et sut qu'elle devait s'éloigner de là. C'était incroyable, eux douze avaient été battus par une seule personne. Il n'était pas possible par l'enfer, qu'elle laisse Potter la voir dans toute sa gloire. Putain de maudit salopard, pensait-elle. Elle regarda sur sa droite alors qu'elle tentait frénétiquement de sortir de la zone d'affrontement. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de franchir la dernière barrière e bois, elle fut emprisonnée par des cordes métalliques.

Harry regarda ses victimes lui jeter des regards venimeux. Il les mit les uns en face des autres. Harry s'approcha de Cho Chang et dit, « Bien, bien, bien, qui avons nous là. Ah, oui, maintenant, je me rappelle, la nana qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Tu es beaucoup trop émotive, je dois dire Cho. Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ton joli petit visage. Je suis bien plus intéressé par ce qu'il y a dans ton esprit que par ton corps. »

Harry se retourna et jeta un regard meurtrier à ses anciens amis et d'une voix pleine de venin, il dit, « Vous, putains de connards, ça ne vous a pas suffit la dernière fois. Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec vous, mais une fois de plus, vous avez senti que vous deviez contrôler ma vie tout comme ce fils de pute de directeur. En fait, je me demande pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué sans provocation. J'ai un gros soupçon que c'était un plan très bien orchestré par quelqu'un qui veux retrouver une certaine forme de contrôle sur moi. Soyez assurés, dans une minute je trouverai à quoi rimait cette attaque. »

Harry commença à siffler, « Mon grand, est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'avais peur que tu ne sois blessé quand j'ai été touché à la poitrine. »

Anubis répondit, « Non, maître, je vais bien. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Harry répondit, « Je veux que tu scannes la fille à ma droite et le garçon à ma gauche. Scannes leurs souvenirs et dit moi ensuite ce qu'ils pensaient. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi ils étaient prêts à m'attaquer. Ne t'en fait pas, mon grand, j'ai le pressentiment que tu vas mordre beaucoup de mangemorts très bientôt. »

Anubis siffla, « C'est amusant, maître. J'aurais beaucoup d'histoires à raconter aux autres quand nous rentrerons à la maison. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son familier. Anubis était vraiment un junky de l'adrénaline. Harry tourna son regard vers Weasley et Granger.

Hermione ave autant de dégoût qu'elle pouvait montrer sur son visage répondit, « Tu vas nous relâcher immédiatement ou je m'assurerais que tu le payes le reste de ta vie. Comment oses-tu nous humilier de cette façon. Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai un jour considéré comme un ami ! » elle cracha le dernier mot.

Harry relâcha son contrôle et lui envoya un direct au visage. Le sang commença à dégouliner de son nez, et Harry dit avec une pure rancune, « Les vrais amis ne se trahissent pas comme vous l'avez fait si cyniquement. Les vrais amis ne se mentent pas. Les vrais amis sont là les uns pour les autres et se protègent, et ils ne sont certainement pas d'accord avec une figure d'autorité qui les sacrifient pour le bien des autres. Alors, ne jouez pas cette carte-là avec moi. Croyez-moi, si je pouvais revenir à la première année, je laisserai ce putain de troll réduire vos cerveaux en bouillie. »

A ce moment-là, Ron lui cria des injures obscènes. Harry en eut assez et lui donna simplement un coup de poing au visage. Harry regarda Ron droit dans les yeux et dit, « Quant à toi, poil de carotte, ce que j'ai dit au castor est aussi valable pour toi. Tu es simplement trop stupide pour comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Tu as la plus belle richesse au monde juste sous ton nez et tu ne peux même pas le voir. Tu ne mérites pas le nom de Weasley. S'avais-tu d'ailleurs, que ton frère Percy est un mangemort ? Si vous ne me croyez pas, stupéfixez-le et jetez-lui un finite-incantatem sur son bras gauche. »

Harry regarda chacun de leurs visages avec dégoût et dit, « Maintenant, malgré le plaisir que nous prenons à être ici, il est temps de faire avancer nos affaires. » Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et l'attrapa par les cheveux et tourna son visage pour que ses yeux puissent rencontrer les siens. Elle ferma les yeux et Harry utilisa son pouce pour ouvrir ses paupières.

Il utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie et s'introduisit dans ses pensées. Il semblait que la petite garce avait appris un peu d'occlumencie, pensa Harry. En ce qui le concernait, elle ne méritait aucune pitié pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il mit tous son pouvoir et brisa totalement toutes ses défenses mentales et ses boucliers. Elle était sans défense face à son attaque mentale et Harry puisa impitoyablement au plus profond de ses pensées. C'était comme Harry le pensait, le vieux connard qui avait orchestré cette attaque contre lui. Apparemment, Dumbledore voulait le lier à lui par le sang via un mariage pré-arrangé avec son arrière, arrière petite fille en utilisant une loi très obscure appelée Prima Nupta.

Il semblait que le castor ne connaissait pas ce qu'était cette loi obscure mais Harry se rappela finalement ce que c'était. Harry avait étudié toutes les anciennes lois sorcières avec Xiana pendant leurs études de cet été. Cette loi était utilisée pour empêcher la disparition des vieilles familles sang-pures par l'extinction ou pour résoudre d'anciens conflits et querelles entre des familles. De part les rites magiques, la loi annulait toutes les transgressions passées entre les familles comme les poursuites judiciaires, les duels ou tout autre problème.

Donc, le vieux bâtard pensait qu'il pourrait le piéger et, dans un état affaibli envahir son esprit et implanter de faux souvenirs pour faire qu'il veuille épouser son arrière, arrière petite fille. Un petit problème dans le plan de Dumbledore était qu'il était déjà marié en utilisant le plus vieux rituel de mariage connu au monde. Forcer une cérémonie de mariage alors qu'il y avait déjà un lien de mariage préexistant ferait que les transgresseurs perdraient leur magie. Tout ce qu'Harry devait faire était d'envoyer une copie comme quoi il était déjà marié sans dévoiler avec qui et Dumbledore serait obligé de changer son plan rapidement.

Harry sortit des pensées d'Hermione et remarqua qu'elle ressentait de la douleur. Briser ses boucliers mentaux de la manière dont il l'avait fait lui donnerait un sérieux mal de tête pour le reste de la semaine, c'était certain. Harry décida de ne pas rentrer dans la tête de Cho Chang finalement. Il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Harry dit finalement, « Je le dirai une seule fois. La prochaine fois que vous m'attaquez, ce sera un combat à mort. Je suis malade de jouer à vos putains de jeux de merde. Écoutez mon avertissement ou payez-en le prix. Oh, dites à Dumbledore que je connais son plan, et que c'est un autre clou dans son cercueil. Je vais garder ces souvenirs dans une pensine. Je suis certain que le Magenmagot aimerait voir de première main ce que sont vraiment les manipulations de Dumbledore. »

Harry regarda le visage furieux de Ron et décida de lui laisser un petit souvenir. Harry jeta les sorts suivants Exstructio-Penis/ Coxendix- Saltatio/ Eiaculari. Soudainement Ron eut une énorme érection en face des femmes et ses hanches commencèrent à monter et descendre. Cho et Hermione lui crièrent d'arrêter. Ron avait le visage rouge tomate, et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Harry n'avait jamais rit aussi fort de sa vie.

Si poil de carotte pensait qu'il était mauvais, il serait choqué de voir ce qui ce arriva ensuite. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de voir le résultat final. Finalement Harry jeta un sort de chauffage sur eux pour qu'ils de gèlent pas à mort. Qui sait combien de temps cela allait prendre pour qu'ils soient trouvés. Harry finit de jeter le sort de chaleur sur leurs corps inconscients par terre. Harry s'en foutait s'ils étaient blessés ou non. Ils n'auraient pas été blessés s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de l'attaquer en premier lieu. Ils méritaient la douleur. Harry était maintenant plein de rage.

Harry se dirigea vers l'aile ouest du château et annula son sort d'illusion. Laissons le vieux fou découvrir le prix de s'attaquer à lui. Harry vérifia sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 18h00. Harry transplana au repaire du Scorpion pour trouver l'endroit envahi par le chaos. Xiana couru vers lui et pleura. Elle sanglotait dans ses bras et le serrait fortement. Elle répétait en boucle pas ma sœur, pas ma sœur. Harry regarda Blaise dans les yeux et remarqua de la rage pure sur son visage. Debout à côté de lui se tenait nul autre que Théo Nott. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Serpentard faisait là mais il verrait cela plus tard. Il vit Théo incliner la tête vers lui, et il répondit de la même manière.

Harry regarda à la table et vit Brianna allongée sur la table. Elle avait de nombreuses coupures sur les bras et les jambes et semblait être en état de catatonie. Ses professeurs avaient employés toutes leurs connaissances médicales pour la guérir. Harry reconnut immédiatement sa condition comme une exposition au Doloris. Harry regarda dans les yeux de Neville et remarqua un feu intense qui brûlait dans son regard. Ses parents avaient succombés au Doloris.

Le Doloris ne causait pas réellement de dommages physiques. Le sort trompait le cerveau de la victime et lui faisait croire que la douleur était réelle. En fonction de la durée du sort , la magie de la victime pouvait se retourner contre son propriétaire. Le résultat serait des manifestations physiques comme des coupures, des ecchymoses ou des séquelles neurologiques, ou les deux.

Harry pensait que Brianna était enfermée dans son propre esprit, sa magie l'avait mise en lieu sûr, là où elle ne percevait pas la douleur du Doloris. Le sort n'était plus sur elle, mais Brianna s'était enfuie dans les replis de sa conscience. Elle était cachée dans son esprit pour échapper à son corps et ne savait pas que le sort était fini. Harry comparait les effets du Doloris à ce que les moldus appelaient de l'autisme.

**Plus tôt dan l'après-midi**

Brianna marchait de son dortoir vers les cachots, avec l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque pour voir Blaise. Elle prit sa montre dans sa poche et remarqua qu'il était presque 17h15. Par l'enfer, pensa-t-elle, elle avait déjà un quart d'heure de retard. Elle était tellement pressée qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de se lancer le sort de détection de proximité.

Elle dépassa le labo de potions quand son monde devint noir. Drago, Crabbe et Goyle avaient tendus une embuscade à Brianna. Sans que les mini-mangemorts ne le sachent, elle tenait encore sa montre dans sa main gauche quand ils la déplacèrent. Ils ne remarquèrent pas la montre glisser hors de la main et tomber sur le sol. Sa nouvelle baguette était en sécurité dans sa botte gauche et était protégée par un sort de désillusion. Personne ne serait capable de la trouver à part elle. Cependant, son ancienne baguette, qui était attachée dans son étuis à baguette, avait été prise et avait été brisée.

Pendant ce temps, Théo regardait sa montre et était un peu inquiet. Sa petite amie, Brianna, n'était jamais en retard à un de leurs rendez-vous. Être à l'heure semblait être une religion chez elle. Elle avait maintenant environ quinze minutes de retard. Blaise marchait avec Ginny, Théo courut vers eux et dit, « Blaise, as-tu vu Brianna ? »

Blaise répondit, « Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner. Quel est le problème ? »

Théo était perdu dans ses pensées, il se tourna alors vers Blaise et dit, « Elle était supposée me rencontrer pour notre session d'étude, mais elle a plus de quinze minutes de retard. Brianna n'est jamais en retard pour ses rendez-vous. Avez-vous remarqué que Malfoy et ses sbires la regardaient pendant le déjeuner ? »

Blaise sentit soudain comme si un iceberg s'était logé dans sa colonne vertébrale et il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père la semaine précédente. Son père avait raconté sa confrontation avec Malfoy Sénior. Blaise répondit d'une voix dangereuse. « Nous devons la trouver immédiatement. » Blaise tira Théo et Ginny dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque et jeta un sort de silence. Il se tourna alors vers sa petite amie et Théo et leur raconta la conversation de son père. Après que Blaise ait fini de raconter cet évènement, Théo semblait encore plus paniqué.

Théo cracha, « Je jure que si ces bâtards l'ont blessé, je vais les détruire. »

Blaise prit une décision instantanée et dit, « Théo, je sais où nous pouvons la trouver, mais j'ai besoin que tu jures sur ta magie que ce que tu vas voir, tu ne le révèleras à personne. »

Théo jeta un profond regard à Blaise et jura sur sa magie. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Brianna. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait.

Blaise regarda aux alentours et quand il ne vit personne dans leur voisinage, il murmura un sort et Théo remarqua qu'une bague avec un scorpion était apparut à sa main droite. Blaise regarda Théo et dit, « Théo, s'il-te-plait, touche ma bague. Ginny, tu sais où nous allons. » Elle semblait avoir un peu d'appréhension, mais savait que c'était une situation d'urgence et qu'Harry approuverait. Si les choses tournait mal, ils pourraient toujours lancer un sort de mémoire à Théo.

Ils furent immédiatement transportés par portoloin dans le repaire du Scorpion et rencontrèrent Rémus et la grande sœur de Blaise. A ce moment, les professeurs étaient en état d'alerte. Blaise expliqua la situation à Rémus et ils coururent au centre de commandement. Pour sa part, Théo ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. L'endroit était comme il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil dans sa vie. Blaise vit le regard émerveillé sur le visage de son ami et dit, « Bienvenue au repaire du Scorpion. »

Théo répondit, « C'est la plus étrange révélation de ma vie. »

Blaise dit, « Si tu penses que c'est une révélation, attends juste de découvrir qui est le Sorcier Scorpion. Allez, on se dépêche. » Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de commandement et Rémus ouvrit une série de portes en chêne. Ils regardèrent tous un parchemin de 5 pieds sur 5 qui s'appelait la carte des Maraudeurs. Rémus avait réussi à recréer la carte des Maraudeurs originale et avait fait pas mal d'améliorations avec ses nouvelles connaissances en magie noire.

Rémus tapota la carte et dit, « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » Soudainement, la carte devint comme vivante et montra chaque personne à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château. La carte couvrait maintenant une bonne portion de la forêt interdite. La carte montrait Harry Potter se battant contre treize opposants.

Théo regarda Rémus et dit, « Vous n'allez pas l'aider ? »

Rémus répondit, « Je t'assure, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Cependant, nous allons surveiller la situation. » Rémus jeta un autre sort et cria, « Brianna Zabini. » La carte montrait exactement sa localisation et ils virent tous qu'elle était dans une salle adjacente au labo de potions. Malfoy et ses sbires étaient encore dans les environs.

Théo rugit, « Nous devons aller la trouver maintenant, ils l'ont blessé. » Les yeux de Théo étaient maintenant brûlants de fureur. Blaise regarda Ginny qui le regardait et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Blaise regarda Rémus et lui demanda de leur trouver un endroit où ils pourraient aller par portoloin sans être vu. La carte montra la salle de classe de potion qui était vide.

Xiana était quasiment hystérique maintenant. Son mari et sa petite sœur étaient tous les deux attaqués. Elle prit de profondes respirations calmantes. Ils avaient besoin de chefs qui gardaient leur sang froids, pas d'une frénésie de panique. Autant elle voulait aider son mari et sa sœur, autant elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être vue ou de se prendre accidentellement un sort. Elle devait réfléchir. Le danger était trop grand. Par l'enfer, elle détestait se sentir si impuissante.

Blaise, Théo et Ginny partirent directement par portoloin au labo de portions et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Blaise jeta un sort de silence et ils jetèrent des réducto à la porte. Au moment où ils entraient, Malfoy et ses sbires s'échappaient par un passage secret. Par l'enfer, Blaise pensait que la carte de Rémus ne montrerait jamais ce passage. Il ne savait probablement même pas qu'il existait.

Dès qu'il vit la forme ensanglantée de sa petite amie sur le sol, Théo perdit son sang froid et cria Avada- Kedavra. Alors que Théo prononçait son sort, Ginny lâcha un de ses sorts les plus maléfiques, Nebula-Exutio. Le sort de Théo rata d'une fraction, mais le sort de Ginny lâcha un nuage d'acide qui réussit à sa connecter avec la main gauche de Goyle alors qu'il entrait dans le passage secret. Ginny entendit un hurlement provenant du passage secret. Ils voulaient tous suivre ces bâtards mais ils devaient prendre soin de Brianna en premier lieu. Le passage secret avait réussit à sa refermer de toute façon.

Théo tomba à genou à côté de Brianna et mit sa tête sur ses genoux. Des larmes coulèrent alors sur son visage. Blaise et Ginny avait une expression de pure fureur sur leur visage. Ginny sortit sa nouvelle baguette et commença à jeter une série de sorts de diagnostique. Après environ deux minutes, elle réussit à dire, « Ils ne l'ont pas violée. Sa vertu est intacte. Cependant, elle a souffert longtemps sous le Doloris et elle a reçut beaucoup de sorts de coupure. J'ai guéri ses coupures les plus profondes, mais nous devons l'amener au repaire. »

**Le 15 octobre, 17h50.**

Ils rentrèrent tous par portoloin au repaire où ils furent accueillis par leurs professeurs, puis par l'ensemble de la population étudiante de l'armée du Scorpion. Neville qui était présente. Neville, Tonks et Luna avaient déjà montés l'infirmerie et Heinrich Schäfer, leur maitre des potions avait déjà apporté sa nouvelle potion contre les effets du Doloris. Ils donnèrent à Brianna des doses de potions. La plupart étaient des potions réparatrice d'un type ou d'un autre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Brianna semblait aller mieux de l'extérieur, à ce moment, Harry fit son apparition au repaire. Tout le monde leva les yeux pour trouver Harry se massant les côtes. Ce qui retint leur attention toutefois, ce fut la lueur vert dans ses yeux et l'aura bleue argentée autour de lui. Ils pouvaient tous entendre l'air crépiter autour de lui. Sa magie corporelle était à bloc. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry Potter était furieux au-delà de la raison, et un Harry Potter vraiment furieux était une expérience vraiment effrayante à voir.

Théo Nott n'était pas quelqu'un qui craignait beaucoup de monde, mais regarder cet homme venir vers eux, Théo en mouilla presque son pantalon. Le visage de l'homme était terrifiant. Comme l'homme s'approchait, Xiana courut vers lui et commença à pleurer sur son épaule. L'homme commença à faire rentrer sa magie en lui et Théo put alors distinguer les traits de l'homme. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Théo resta sans voix. Blaise vit l'expression sur le visage de son ami. Blaise s'approcha et dit, « Théo, je voudrais te présenter le Sorcier Scorpion, aussi connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter. »

A ce moment-là, Théo était trop stupéfait pour dire quelque chose. Les évènements de la journée avait causé un arrêt de son cerveau. Théo inclina simplement la tête vers Harry et se dirigea vers Brianna. Elle semblait être dans un état catatonique. Harry s'approcha de Brianna et dit, « Elle est enfermée dans son esprit. Il est assez tôt pour que nous soyons en mesure de la ramener. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de construire ses murs psychiques. Qui sont les salopards qui lui ont fait cela ? »

Blaise répondit, « Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle. »

Harry regarda Blaise et Théo et dit, « Il est temps de s'occuper de manière définitive de certains mangemorts. » Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Harry se retourna vers Brianna et annula l'illusion qu'il avait placé autour d'Anubis. Une fois qu'Anubis fut redevenu visible, Théo déglutit, et Blaise mit sa main sur son bras et lui signala de rester calme.

Harry se tourna vers Anubis et siffla, _« Mon grand, je vais avoir bessoin de ton aide. J'aurai bessoin que tu m'aider à chercher mon amie. Elle ss'est réfugiée dans sson esprit. J'ai bessoin que tu me disses quand tu ssens sses émottions. J'ai aussi bessoin que tu protèges mon essprit de ssa magie. Elle pourrait esssayer de me combattre au début. »_

Anubis siffla, _« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je protégerai ton essprit. »_

Harry enleva sa cape en peau de basilic et avec ses pouces, il ouvrit les paupières de Brianna. Il utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie et commença à scanner la surface de sa mémoire. Il cherchait après sa conscience. Ses pensées de surface n'étaient pas vraiment des pensées juste des nuances de gris. Cela signifiait qu'elle s'était retirée loin dans son subconscient.

Dieu merci, Brianna était une occlumens accomplie. L'organisation de ses pensées lui faciliterait la recherche de sa présence. Harry remarqua immédiatement ses canaux magiques depuis sa source de magie étaient presque fermés. Cela était dû à la réaction du corps pour protéger le cerveau. En fermant les canaux magiques entre le corps et le cerveau, ça empêchait les dommages physiques. Essentiellement, cela empêchait son corps d'être d'avantage blessé par sa propre magie. La priorité d'Harry était d'élargir ses canaux magiques entre son centre magique et son cerveau.

Harry décida que le meilleur moyen pour ce faire était que son esprit agisse comme la conscience de Brianna, car elle était profondément enfoncée dans son esprit. C'était essentiellement pareil à un disque de sauvegarde pour un ordinateur. En gros, Harry devrait ramener sa conscience morceaux par morceaux. Une fois qu'Harry fut en liaison avec son centre de décision, il implanta l'ordre de rechercher sa source de magie et de pousser sa magie à travers les canaux magiques afin de les élargir. La tâche prit environ trente minutes. Les canaux étaient déjà créés, le rétrécissement artificiel devait être dissout afin de permettre un débit de puissance maximal.

Quand Harry eut terminé la tâche, le cerveau de Brianna et sa source de magie étaient à nouveau connectés. En l'absence de signaux de douleurs de son cerveau, sa propre magie commença à guérir son corps et son esprit. Harry l'aida en transférant un peu de sa propre énergie magique et en la convertissant en énergie de guérison. Le fait de pouvoir jeter des sorts silencieux signifiait qu'il pouvait modifier sa magie dans son esprit pour atteindre le résultat souhaité.

Trente autres minutes passèrent, et Harry sentit que son cerveau était guéri. Maintenant, il devait la trouver et l'aider à se reconnecter avec son esprit. Harry commençait à se sentir très fatigué. Il sentait tous ses pensées rangées et classées mais il ne pouvait pas sentir sa présence. Harry savait qu'il manquait quelque chose, et c'était juste à la limite de sa conscience. Son esprit était organisé comme il le leur avait appris. Harry avait scanné toutes ses pensées accessibles. Puis, il frappa comme un mur de briques. Il devait fouiller dans ses pensées protégées.

Harry sonda plus profondément son esprit. Il se retrouva devant ses pensées protégées. Il trouva trois catégories. Deux étaient très personnelles et Harry n'avait aucune intention d'y aller. De toute manière, ils n'émettaient pas de puissants sentiments. Harry remarqua que la troisième catégorie émettait des sentiments très forts. Elle semblait être consacrée aux souvenirs de Théo et elle. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit réfugiée ici. Elle était Serpentard jusqu'au bout. Les Serpentards étaient des personnes particulièrement privées. Sa conscience cachée dans ce dossier avait en fait beaucoup de sens. Dans son esprit, elle était avec Théo, et elle sentait qu'il allait la protéger.

Harry s'approcha et lui envoya tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Xiana, la forte émotion de l'amour lui ferait savoir qu'il n'avait que des bonnes intensions envers elle. Il continua à l'appeler. Il continua à lui dire que c'était fini et que le véritable Théo attendait qu'elle revienne. Il lui dit que son frère et sa sœur était très soucieux de la revoir. Doucement, Harry fut capable de s'introduire dedans et d'être face à la conscience de Brianna. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans sa tête. Harry lui fit un compte-rendu complet de ce qui s'était passé. Il lui dit qu'il avait aidé sa source de magie à se reconnecter avec son esprit et qu'elle était complètement guérie. Elle analysa son esprit et sentit que c'était vraiment Harry. Brianna se détendit et autorisa Harry à la guider hors de son subconscient et vers la réalité.

Harry sortit de son esprit, et peu après Brianna ouvrit les yeux et sourit aux personnes autour d'elle. Elle sourit à au visage baigné de larmes de son petit ami. Il lui prit doucement la main et l'embrassa. Harry s'effondra sur une chaise se sentait absolument drainé Deux heures d'étaient écoulées pendant qu'il était dans son esprit.

Xiana s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Harry l'embrassa à son tour. Rémus s'approcha et lui donna une grande accolade. Chacun après vint vers Harry et le tapa dans le dos. Ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait jamais été fait avant. Harry avait enregistré tous ses souvenirs de l'évènement pour les analyser après.

Comprendre de première main les effets du Doloris sur le corps et l'esprit, donnait à Harry une certaine connaissance sur la façon de ramener certaines des victimes à la conscience.

Théo s'approcha d'Harry et dit, « Je veux que tu saches que je suis prêt à m'engager pour ta cause, Blaise m'a tout expliqué. Tu es le troisième choix que je cherchais. De plus, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ce que tu as fait pour Brianna. Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle aurait été perdue pour nous. Elle compte plus pour moi que tout au monde. Quand tu seras reposé, je voudrais engager ma loyauté envers toi. »

Harry hocha la tête et dit, « Bienvenue dans la famille. » Après cela, Xiana le conduisit à un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle lui donna quelques potions régénératrices et lui guérit les côtes. Elles n'étaient pas cassées, seulement à un cheveu de la fracture, ce qui était assez facile à réparer. Il serait convalescent quelques jours. Elle l'embrassa et Harry plongea dans un profond sommeil.

**15 octobre 20h30 en Roumanie dans les montagnes des Carpates à la réserve de dragon de Moldoveanu**

Charlie sortit des bâtiments des entraîneurs. Il venait de terminer une intense session d'amour ave sa petite amie depuis quatre ans. Michelle et lui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis très longtemps. Charlie devait faire un dernier tour des enclos avant de commencer sa nuit. Il se dirigea doucement ver l'enclos des Hongrois. Nina, une des plus vieilles femelles dragons, avait reçu des sorts. Charlie lui donnait beaucoup de Daka, et de champignons Chamira dans son alimentation. Elle semblait se remettre peu à peu.

Charlie remarqua que tout était calme soudain. Charlie s'arrêta pour écouter plus attentivement mais ne put entendre aucun bruit. Cela rendit Charlie nerveux tout à coup. Il sortit sa baguette et il commença à se déplacer prudemment vers les enclos. Charlie n'était pas assez proche des enclos pour pouvoir voir le silo de nourriture.

Juste au nord du silo de nourriture, Charlie repéra une cape noire. Oh, oh, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas bon. Charlie rampa doucement et se jeta un sort de désillusion. Sans que Charlie ne le sache, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sévérus Rogue et neuf autres mangemorts l'attendaient. Il avait vu l'appât, comme elle l'avait prédit. Le fou était enfermé et elle donna immédiatement le signal de l'attaque. Elle jeta en même temps que trois autres mangemorts finite-incantatem sur lui.

Charlie sentit immédiatement trois sorts le frapper dans le dos. Il sentit alors son sort de désillusion se dissiper. Il se jeta immédiatement au sol et vit des Avada-Kedavra se diriger vers lui. Merde, merde, merde, pensa-t-il. Au nombre de sorts, il vit qu'ils devaient y avoir au moins dix mangemorts.

Charlie se précipita contre l'abreuvoir le plus proche. Ce faisant, il fut frappé par plusieurs sorts de coupure. Sa jambe saignait, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Il conjura immédiatement des murs de pierre et appela son frère Bill pour qu'il lui apporte de l'aide. Quand il eut terminé son coup de téléphone, il repéra rapidement quelques cibles et lança une série de sorts de magie noire. Il jeta Stannum-Ancile/ Stannum Ancile/Teducto-Maximus/Nebula-Exustio / Retroago-Figere-Scipio.

Charlie fut heureux d'entendre des cris de douleur venant des mangemorts. Sans que Charlie ne le sache, il venait juste de tuer cinq mangemorts. Un mangemort avait eut la tête qui avait éclatée, et des lances empoisonnées avaient embrochées deux autres mangemorts. Les deux autres avaient eut leurs poumons brûlés par un nuage d'acide. Ils étaient complètement défigurés. Bellatrix ne pouvait croire à la somme de magie noire que le garçon Weasley leur envoyait. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à perdre à y penser. Elle donna le signal aux autres mangemorts de jeter des Reductor. Au moment où les Reductor étaient lancés, elle et Rogue jetèrent l'Avada Kedavra.

L'exaltation de Charlie fit rapidement place à l'effroi. Il essayait de transplaner mais il n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Il devait y avoir une barrière anti-transplanage, pensa-t-il. Nul ne sut jamais pourquoi Charlie n'essaya pas d'utiliser sa bague portoloin. Les Reductor claquèrent contre les murs de pierre et ils les réduisirent en poussière. Charlie ne vit jamais la lumière verte venir de derrière lui. La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une lueur verte l'envelopper et il ne sut plus rien. Charlie mourut cette nuit-là avec ces dragons adorés.

Les dragons semblèrent comprendre ce qui s'était passé et commencèrent à se mettre en colère. Nina, la vieille Hongroise à la vue de la mort de son soigneur rugit de colère. Le dragon se retourna vers le silo de nourriture pour trouver un de ses minables en cape noir caché là, Nina se redressa et envoya un énorme jet de flamme au misérable insecte. Le mangemort mourut sur le coup. Bellatrix vit les dragons commencer à s'agiter. Elle n'avait pas l'intension de se coltiner des dragons enragés. Elle retira le sort anti-transplanage, et dit aux autres de transplaner vers leur prochaine cible. Bellatrix prit sa baguette, la pointa vers le ciel, et cria Morsmordre.

Pendant ce temps à son appartement, Bill et Fleur se faisaient des caresses sur le divan et regardaient la télévision moldue. Les choses qu'ils avaient créées avec leur science étaient vraiment remarquables. Au moment où Bill se prenait une nouvelle bière-au-beurre, son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il le prit et trouva un Charlie nerveux au bout du fil. Soudainement, Bill sauta sur ses pieds et dit, « Nous serons là très rapidement, tiens bon. »

Fleur dit, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Avec un visage inquiet, Bill dit, « Charlie est attaqué à la réserve de dragons par des mangemorts. » Fleur mit immédiatement ses mains devant sa bouche, « Appelle vite Rémus, nous aurons besoin de renforts. »

Pendant ce temps Rémus regardait la carte des Maraudeurs sur le mur retraçant les allées-venues du directeurs quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il le prit et trouva Bill au bout du fil. Le visage de Rémus se durcit et il alla rapidement chercher Harry.

Harry dormait profondément quand il se sentit être secoué. Rémus dit, « Harry réveille-toi ! Des mangemorts attaquent Charlie en Roumanie. » Harry sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, quoiqu'un peu chancelant et rugit, « Neville, Luna, Blaise, Ginny, Akima, Michael, Rémus et Yadislav, mettez vos tenues de combat. » En cinq minutes, ils se tinrent tous devant Harry. Harry sortit deux bagues, qu'il agrandit, et jeta sur elles un sort de portoloin. Harry dit alors, « Chacun touche une des bagues. Trois, deux, un. » Ils étaient partis.

Ils atterrirent au bâtiment de Charlie où ils rencontrèrent Fred, George et Lee. Harry prit sa baguette et dit, « Pointe Charlie. » La baguette pointa la positon de Charlie. Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers sa position jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent Bill qui les attendait. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Bill, ils virent Fleur assise à côté d'un corps à terre. Ginny eut un gémissement et courut vers Fleur suivie par les jumeaux et Lee Jordan.

Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau mais réprima impitoyablement ses émotions pour le moment. Les épaules de Rémus montraient qu'il pleurait. Le reste du groupe semblait très sombre. Blaise quitta le groupe pour être avec Ginny. Harry s'approcha de Bill et dit, « As-tu une chance de déterminer ce qui est arrivé ? »

Bill répondit, « Charlie est tombé sous le sort mortel. J'ai déjà parcouru le périmètre et j'ai trouvé les corps de six mangemorts. Au moins, il a emporté six de ces enfants de pute avec lui. » Bill avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry serra Bill dans ses bras alors qu'il sanglotait sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry dit, « Je te jure, Bill, nous aurons notre revanche. » Harry laissa Bill se reprendre et lui serra les épaules.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Charlie et se pencha pour lui tenir la main. Harry continuait à penser aux bons moments qu'il avait passé avec Charlie. Harry murmura, « Je ne t'oublierai jamais, mon ami. » A ce moment, sa petite amie Michelle fit son apparition et cria quand elle vit le corps sans vie de son petit ami. Ca a été une horrible journée, pensa Harry. Il donna à la petite amie de Charlie une adresse pour qu'elle sache comment les contacter. Il lui dit qu'ils lui feraient savoir quand les funérailles auraient lieux.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire alors Bill jeta un sort de stase sur le corps de son frère. Une fois qu'ils revinrent au repaire, Harry métamorphosa un gros bloc de granit en un beau cercueil de pierre avec des dragons gravés partout dans la boite. Xiana se tenait à distance. Elle savait qu'Harry devait faire cela. Elle ne voulait pas le presser de parler. Il déverserait ses sentiments sur elle quand il serait prêt. Elle admira simplement son travail. Le cercueil était une véritable œuvre d'art. Le dessus du cercueil était orné d'un magnifique dragon Hongrois. Harry prit deux petites émeraudes et les fixa à la place des yeux du dragon.

Bill s'approcha et remercia Harry pour son aide. Harry répondit, « Charlie était aussi mon frère. Vous êtes tous ma famille d'une manière ou d'une autre. » Harry réunit tout le monde autour du cercueil et dit, « Ce soir, nous avons perdu quelqu'un de très cher à notre cœur. La première fois que j'ai rencontré Charlie, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui était vraiment en paix avec lui-même. Charlie m'a montré comment vivre au jour le jour. Charlie était plus grand que la vie. Tu vas vraiment me manquer, mon frère. » Harry étouffa un sanglot à la fin et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Tous les autres suivirent l'exemple d'Harry et parlèrent de ce que Charlie représentait pour eux. Ils parlèrent de leur amour, de leurs frasques, et de leurs souvenirs communs. Cela prit du temps, mais ce rituel semblait avoir aidé chacun à apaiser son chagrin. Savoir que d'autres personnes partageait et comprenait votre douleur rendait cela beaucoup plus facile.

Harry s'approcha de Xiana, mit sa tête sur son épaule et l'étreignit. Il laissa couler des larmes silencieuses qu'il ne pouvait montrer à personne. Le voir porter le poids de toutes ces responsabilités brisa le cœur de Xiana. Pourquoi son mari devait-il jouer un rôle tellement crucial dans cette fichue guerre ? Elle savait la réponse à cette question, bien sûr. Il n'y avait simplement personne d'autre qui pouvait faire ce qu'Harry pouvait faire. Les leaders ne se construisent pas, ils naissent leaders.

Ils avaient tous décidés de rester au repaire du Scorpion. Il était déjà 23h30, et ils étaient crevés. Harry et Xiana se posèrent sur un lit double et s'endormirent dans leurs tenues de combat. Comme Harry posait sa tête sur l'oreiller, il jura qu'il vengerait Charlie. Avec ces pensées en tête, Harry décida de rendre à Voldemort une petite visite.

Harry décida de vérifier l'intégrité de son lien et constatant que rien n'avait été altéré, il se connecta prudemment à Voldemort. Harry s'assura de maintenir son bouclier d'occlumencie à pleine puissance. Harry avait conservé un lien avec Anubis et lui avait dévoilé ses plans. Son familier renforçait son bouclier d'occlumencie. Harry se connecta rapidement à la bête et s'assura de rester sur ses souvenirs de surface.

La scène dont fut témoin Harry était du pur dégoût. Voldemort quittait une maison moldue. La maison elle-même contenait les corps mutilés de quatre moldus. deux adultes et deux enfants. Le maniaque sanguinaire se promenait sur la route comme s'il s'agissait d'une putain de promenade du dimanche au parc. Harry essaya de savoir où il était. Voldemort passa par un viaduc et regarda un panneau. Harry lut Liverpool. Non loin de la maison d'où il venait, il entra dans une autre maison où deux familles étaient ligotées.

Voldemort dit, « Ah, Lucius, je vois que tu t'apprêtes à initier mes nouvelles recrues. Assures-toi qu'ils comprennent le plaisir d'être un de mes mangemorts. »

Lucius s'inclina devant son maitre et répondit, « Ils sauront que le vrai plaisir est de vous servir, mon Seigneur. » Voldemort hocha la tête et répondit, « C'est comme ça que ça doit être, Lucius. Je serai de retour au quartier général très rapidement pour suivre la réussite de nos raids. Ne me fait pas défauts, Lucius. » Voldemort regarda autour et Harry put voir Drago, Crabbe et Goyle avec Narcissa.

Ils commencèrent un révoltant affichage d'actes inhumains. Drago riait de joie alors qu'il violait et torturait une fille de douze ans. Pendant ce temps, Crabbe et Goyle étaient en train de violer et torturer une fille de quatorze ans. Narcissa Malfoy finit par castrer un garçon moldu de neuf ans. Les parents criaient et pleuraient. Lucius jeta un impero à une mère et lui fit sodomiser son propre fils. Voldemort partit peu après que la fête ne commence et Harry se réveilla. Il était temps d'une petite vengeance. Harry referma soigneusement le lien vers Voldemort et s'assura de remettre en place ses boucliers mentaux. Simplement en regardant l'aura magique du lien, Harry savait qu'il était sous son contrôle.

Harry alla vers Neville, Blaise et Théo. Il leur parla de Lucius et de sa bande de joyeux couillons. Il leur parla de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient présents. Harry put voir une froide vengeance dans leurs yeux. Ils s'habillèrent tous en tenues de combat et Harry créa un portoloin. Ils prirent le portoloins et furent immédiatement transportés vers le petit pont qu'Harry avait vu dans le lien. Harry prit immédiatement deux cristaux de la taille de balles de baseball. Il activa ses générateurs de sorts anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin.

Harry leur dit de se jeter un sort des désillusions et assigna à chacun d'eux des cibles spécifiques. Ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers la maison, et trouvèrent la port légèrement entre-ouverte. Harry jeta un sort de silence sur leurs pieds et rechercha la source du bruit. Il semblait que tout se passait dans la cuisine. Harry s'assura que sa capuche était bien mise et répartit ses troupes de chaque côté de lui. Quand ils furent assez proches, ils jetèrent des stupefix comme Drago achevait sa victime d'un Avada-Kedavra.

Instantanément, Lucius, Narcissa, Drago et un autre mangemort adulte se précipitèrent vers le sol. Crabbe, Goyle et deux autres mangemorts adultes se retournèrent et jetèrent des Avada-Kedavra. Cependant, Harry et son groupe s'étaient baissés tout de suite. Les sorts volèrent trop haut et Harry contre-attaqua avec des sorts de magie noire.

Harry siffla Bi-Iz-Neturu et regarda une lueur verte entourée d'une gaine noire frapper le mangemort. Un cri effroyable vint du mangemort adulte. L'homme était littéralement en train de fondre. La peau fondit la première comme de la cire chaude, et les fibres musculaires se liquéfièrent colle une soupe jaunâtre protoplasmique. Le cerveau fondit en un liquide noir et les os brûlèrent en flammes et furent réduits en cendres.

Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent à terre et prirent leurs baguettes. Théo et Blaise les stupéfixèrent. Neville réussit à assister le dernier mangemort adulte. Quand les mangemorts furent tous hors d'état de nuire, Harry et Neville bannir tous leurs portoloins excepté un qu'Harry garda. Ils bannirent tous leurs couteaux et détruisirent toutes leurs baguettes. Théo et Blaise purent voir le feu dans les yeux d'Harry et ils savaient que ce qui allait se passer serait vraiment laid. Harry leur dit de mettre leurs capuches. Harry et Neville prirent leur temps et immobilisèrent les mangemorts restants avec des cordes métalliques.

Harry lança un enervatum aux mangemorts restants ainsi qu'un sort de silence sur eux tous excepté Lucius. Lucius se réveilla en pensant trouver les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais en réalité la situation changea rapidement pour eux tous. La seule personne qu'ils craignaient se tenait devant eux. Lucius avait vu des images de ce que cet homme pouvait faire et il n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Lucius décida d'adopter une voix d'autorité dans l'espoir que cet homme respecte un véritable sorcier sang-pur.

Lucius dit finalement, « Je vous demande de me relâcher à l'instant. Si vous le faite, mon Seigneur pourrait décider de vous épargner. » Tout ce que Lucius entendit fut le rire le plus froid qu'il ait jamais entendu. Celui-ci sonnait encore plus froid que celui de son Seigneur et cela voulait dire quelque chose.

L'homme debout devant lui répondit avec tant de venin que Lucius sentit son sang se glacer quand il dit, « Vous, espèce de tas de merde, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit, et je suis en position de ne rien vous accorder du tout. »

Lucius ricana et répondit, « Je veux que vous me disiez maintenant ce que vous attendez de nous. » Lucius fut soudainement frappé au visage avec tant de férocité que son nez se cassa, et que sa pommette droite fut fracturée sous l'impact. Le sang coulait en abondance de son menton et sur sa chemise.

L'homme à la capuche avec les yeux brillants comme deux orbes vertes répondit, « Vous, espèce de tas de merde, vous ne me parlerez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous ai donné la permission. Je dirige ici, vous feriez bien de ne pas l'oublier. Assurez-vous que ce qui vous sert d'épouse comprenne aussi le concept. »

Harry prit une large corde noire, qui était incrusté de petits morceaux de diamants noirs et se concentra dessus et jeta le sort portus. Il tendit alors la corde à Neville et lui dit d'emballer tous les Malfoy avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry commença alors à siffler à la stupeur de tous les mangemorts et dit, _« Mon grand, comment voudras-tu le petit divertisssement de cce ssoir que je t'ai promis ? »_

Anubis répondit, _« Veux-tu dire, maitre, que je pourrai mordre cce ssoir ? »_

Harry sourit et répondit, _« Oui mon grand, tu te nourrira d'énergie magique cce ssoir. »_

En vérité Anubis recevait toute la nourriture magique dont il avait besoin d'Harry. Cependant, mordre une victime était pour lui comme d'avoir un gâteau avec trois couches de chocolat. Harry supprima le sort de désillusion et dit à Anubis d'aller mordre les deux mangemorts adultes assis contre le mur. Anubis glissa jusqu'à sa première victime et enfonça rapidement ses crochets dans la jambe de l'homme.

Il mordit ensuite l'autre gros mangemort. En quelques secondes, les hommes commencèrent à trembler violemment et crièrent comme si leurs cordes vocales se déchiraient dans leurs gorges. Harry savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il trouva l'expérience fascinante de toute manière.

Les yeux des hommes devinrent soudainement blancs et leur peau devint grise et parcheminée comme s'ils se momifiaient. Soudainement, tous leurs tissus perdirent leur humidité et les hommes devinrent ridés comme des pruneau et étaient devenus silencieux. Harry commença à siffler de nouveau et dit, _« Alors, mon grand, çça t'a fait plaissir ? »_

Anubis répondit, _« Cc'était fantasstique, maitre. Ilss étaient tout à fait ssavoureux. »_

Harry se pencha et laissa Anubis grimper sous sa chemise et installer sa tête à son endroit favori, qui était l'épaule gauche. Harry alla ensuite vers la famille moldue morte et les nettoya d'un mouvement de baguette. Il s'arrêta devant la petite fille et Harry murmura doucement, « Repose en paix, petite. Je vais faire en sorte de venger la mort de ta famille innocente. » Il se pencha et lui embrassa le front.

Quand Lucius vit le Sorcier Scorpion embrasser l'enfant, il sut que lui et sa famille était dans une merde profonde. Son seul espoir était que son maitre vienne mais il s'était écoulé très peu de temps depuis le moment où il était parti. La grande question dans sa tête était qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire d'eux ?

Harry revint vers le groupe et vit que tous les Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle junior étaient tous attachés avec sa corde spéciale. Harry sortit sa baguette et tout en touchant la corde dit, « Vengeance. » Ils disparurent tous instantanément. Harry marcha vers ses troupes dehors et repris ses générateurs de sort. Il les désactiva, et les mit dans sa poche. Harry dit alors à ses troupes de retourner par portoloin au repaire du Scorpion. Il leur dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'installer leurs prisonniers. Harry prit son temps pour jeter Ahak-Nakeb. Un scorpion géant apparut dans le ciel. Quand Harry eut terminé, ils se rendirent tous par portoloin vers leurs destinations.

Harry arriva à son domicile au château Potter. Il descendit immédiatement dans les cachots. Harry avait fait beaucoup de travaux pour donner une allure médiévale et gothique à ses cachots. Après tout, les apparences étaient tout. Les salles étaient remplies de stalactites, suspendues au plafond. Harry avait jeté un sort de gel sur toutes les cellules de ses cachots. Le froid affaiblissait naturellement les personnes avait-il lu. Harry avait aussi étudié les méthodes de torture moldues à travers les âges et avait retenu de nombreuses idées intéressantes. Il y avait des chaines avec des crochets suspendus au plafond. Il y avait aussi des chaines et des fers normaux attachés aux murs. Harry avait fait en sorte d'utiliser du rhénium pour l'ensemble des pièces de métal, il était particulièrement résistant au stress, à la fatigué et à la corrosion.

Harry avait mit un ancien four en fer magique au milieu de chaque cellule des cachots. Le feu magique bleu, qui était alimenté, était extrêmement chaud. La chaleur cependant restait contenue dans le feu lui-même. Par conséquent, aucune chaleur n'était relâchée aux environs du feu. Harry avait aussi conjuré un ensemble complet de marquages en fer.

Harry avait aussi métamorphosé et conjuré des chaises avec des pointes, des tenailles, une longue aiguille vietnamienne, et un bain d'acide pour n'en nommer que quelques uns. Harry avait vraiment laissé courir son imagination. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses parents ou à son parrain tués de la main des mangemorts, il trouvait une autre façon créative de les torturer. Harry voulait passer un moment seul ave eux ; car il savait que Xiana n'approuverait pas qu'il les torture pendant une grande période de temps.

Harry n'avait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il pourrait torturer des créatures comme eux. Harry croyaient maintenant fermement que les gens qui commettaient les actes atroces dont il avait été témoin ce soir ne pouvaient pas être considérés comme faisant partie de la race humaine. Harry entra dans le cachot de droite et vit que ses prisonniers étaient sur le sol et tremblaient. Harry s'assura de séparer Crabbe et Goyle des Malfoy. De cette manière, ils n'auraient pas de soutiens moral de leur part. Harry les stupéfixa tous les deux et les fit léviter vers le cachot adjacent à celui des Malfoy.

Une fois que Crabbe et Goyle furent attachés par des chaines et des fers, Harry retira tous leurs vêtements sauf leurs boxers. Ils glissèrent sur le sol froid et Harry ferma la porte. Harry retourna alors vers les Malfoy et stupéfixa Lucius en premier. Il lévita Lucius sur une chaise de granite qui avait de longs et larges accoudoirs. L'accoudoir lui-même avait des sangles pour immobiliser les bras et les mains. Harry immobilisa complètement les bras, les mains et les jambes de Lucius.

Harry tourna ensuite son attention vers Drago. Il immobilisa ses jambes et ses bras. Harry le fit ensuite léviter et lui lança des sorts d'insensibilité sur le dos et la poitrine. Il anima ensuite les chaines suspendues et elles attaquèrent violemment Drago. Deux des crochets se plantèrent profondément dans les muscles de la poitrine et deux autres crochets se plantèrent juste sous l'omoplate. Harry fit ensuite en sorte que les chaines soient aussi serrées que possible. Les chaines tiraient sur les muscles à un angle de 4°. Harry relâcha alors les sorts de lévitation puis réveilla Drago. Les cris qui sortaient de la gorge du furet blond étaient pour le moins inhumains.

Tandis que Drago était occupé à se déchirer les cordes vocales, Harry tourna son attention vers la garce qui avait castré un innocent petit garçon. Harry pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son n'en sortait. Puis Harry se rappela qu'il lui avait jeté un silencio. Il supprima le sort et put entendre ses cris et ses demandes de miséricorde. Harry ruisselant de venin dit, « Vous voulez dire, vous montrer de la miséricorde comme vous l'avez fait avec cet innocent petit garçon cette nuit ? Je ne pense pas, sale pute. » Harry la stupéfixa ensuite et la fit léviter vers le mur. Il l'enchaîna étroitement au mur et lui enleva tous ses vêtements sauf sa culotte.

Harry sortit une autre de ses petites créations. C'était un cristal de quartz noir, qui avait un grand saphir en son centre. Harry avait réussi à dupliquer sa signature magique de détraqueur dans la gemme. La sphère de quartz était chargée avec de l'énergie magique brute et une fine tige de Naquadria qui connectait le saphir à un cône en diamant, qui agissait comme une lentille de concentration. Il y avait un fond qui était fait en cristal de quartz qui était connecté au saphir et qui était fixé à 90° par rapport à la cible visé par le cône de diamant.

Ce fond contenait le sort d'activation et de désactivation. Il y avait aussi un fond plus épais qui était à 180° par rapport au cône de diamant et il était connecté à la sphère de quartz noire. Le quartz alimentait en énergie magique le saphir, qui convertissait cette énergie en aura magique de Détraqueur. Le Naquadria amplifiait l'aura de Détraqueur et le dirigea vers la personne. Les résultats devraient être les même que d'avoir un Détraqueur à proximité. La boule de quartz devrait durer environ trois heures. Mais ben sûr tout cela était théorique, mais il avait maintenant l'occasion de la tester.

Harry mit la sphère sur un tabouret en face d'elle. Le tabouret était assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le renverser. Il activa la sphère et regarda sa réaction. Elle s'effondra immédiatement au sol et cria. Bien, pensa-t-il, c'est parfait.

Harry marcha vers Lucius et le réanima. La première chose que remarqua Lucius fut le froid intense qu'il ressentait. Lucius reconnut ensuite les cris enroués de son fils, et leva les yeux pour le voir suspendu comme un morceau de viande. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers les cris de sa femme et remarqua qu'elle était quasiment nue et frissonnait de froid sur le sol. Lucius ne pouvait pas croire combien les choses avaient mal tournés lors de ce qui était supposé être une magnifique nuit pour les mangemorts.

Lucius se pencha ensuite sur les plus menaçantes orbes vertes qu'il ait jamais vu. Lucius n'avait pas encore pu voir le visage de l'homme, mais ses yeux étaient particulièrement effrayants. Ils contenaient un pouvoir immense. Le pouvoir de peut-être même rivaliser avec son maître. Tout ce que Lucius pensa à dire à ce moment était, « Par l'enfer, pourquoi fit-il aussi froid ici ? » Lucius frissonnait.

La voix qui lui répondit était aussi froide que la cellule elle-même. Harry dit, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Malfoy, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parlé de l'enfer du froid ? Hé bien, bienvenu en enfer. » Harry décida que Drago devrai voir son cher papa. Après tout, une famille qui souffre est une famille qui doit rester ensemble. Harry prit sa baguette et allongea les chaînes de Drago pour qu'il puisse poser les pieds par terre. Le sang coulait depuis les hameçons à ses genoux. Harry voulait la garder en vie assez longtemps pour que Théo et Brianna en ait un morceau.

Drago ne pouvait pas croire la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de douleur. A présent, le sort d'insensibilisation avait perdu leur effet et les brûlures de son dos et de sa poitrine étaient insoutenables. Ce putain de froid sapait ses forces. Son père semblait OK à part qu'il frissonnait. Drago donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir qui était ce putain de Scorpion.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Harry dit, « Je suis certain qu'en ce moment, tu es en train de te demander qui est le Sorcier Scorpion. Hé bien, je pense qu'il est juste que tu saches qui est ton éventuel bourreau, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry abaissa sa capuche et entendit le hoquet de Drago et Lucius, et ils dirent dans un ensemble parfait, « Potter ? ». Harry leur fit son sourire le plus démoniaque et répondit, « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, n'est-ce pas ? Je te l'avais dit, Drago, ta fin est proche. Maintenant, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ne t'inquiète pas blondinet, toi et moi allons beaucoup nous amuser avant la fin. Tu regretteras d'avoir voulu m'emmerder Malfoy. »

Lucius avait toujours su que l'héritier Potter était un puissant sorcier. Mais, cela allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Comment avait-il appris tant de choses sur la magie noire était plus que ce que Lucius pouvait deviner. Lucius commença à réaliser que se faire un ennemi de l'héritier Potter avait peut-être été une grave erreur. Finalement, Lucius retrouva sa voix et dit, Regardez Potter, vous avez eu votre amusement maintenant vous pouvez arrêter votre séance de torture. Et nous laisser partir. Je vous promets que le ministère ne vous fera pas d'ennuis. »

Harry éclata de rire, comme un homme possédé. Quand il fut capable de retrouver assez de contrôle, il fit ressortir son aura magique et dit, « Mon cher Lucius, je n'ai pas encore commencé à vous torturer. Je ne considère pas les gens comme vous comme des humains, voyez-vous. Quiconque peut tuer des bébés innocents et apprécier cela, mérite des tortures qui dépassent l'imagination. Quand je pense à vous ; Lucius, votre souffrance sera légendaire même en enfer. Vous aller payer pour chaque vie innocente que vous avez prises. Je suis devenue la loi, le juge et le bourreau. Vous, Lucius Malfoy avez été condamnés à le mort par torture pour vos crimes contre l'humanité. Moi, Harry James Potter serai votre bourreau. »

Après cela, Harry marcha ses équipement et prit un jeu de très fines aiguilles en titane. Il revint et s'assit en face de Lucius qui lui cracha au visage. Lucius ricana et dit, « Vous pouvez me tuer mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres veillera à vous éliminer, Potter. »

Harry lui fit un sourire vicieux et prit une aiguille de six pouces. Il la regarda attentivement de tous les côté et dit, « Vous savez le problème avec vous, Malfoy. Vous pensez que parce que vous êtes un sorcier et que vous avez de l'argent, vous pouvez mépriser tout le monde. Vous voyez, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas prévu de vous torturer à la façon sorcière. Je crois que vous devez en apprendre bien plus sur les moldus. Je pense que vous ne les respectez pas assez. Je vais tenter de vous monter votre erreur. Je vais vous montrer que les moldus ne sont pas aussi stupides que vous semblez le penser. Est-ce que par hasard vous seriez familier avec une méthode de torture asiatique ? Probablement pas, je parierai. Maintenant, laissez-moi voir comment ça marche. Oh, oui ! Maintenant, je me souviens. »

Harry prit l'aiguille et la plaça sous l'ongle du majeur de sa main droite. Harry poussa doucement l'aiguille et entendit un bruit sec. Il put voir la pointe de l'aiguille sous l'ongle appuyer sur les tissus mous. Harry pensait que la voix de Malfoy allait exploser. Ses cris pourraient réveiller les morts, pensa Harry. Il prit ensuite une autre aiguille et la coinça sous un autre ongle. Harry répéta le processus jusqu'à ce que tous les doigts de la main de Lucius soient en sang et une aiguille dépassait de dessous chaque ongle.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et remarqua que ses petits ongles de pied aristocratiques étaient parfaitement manucurés. Hé bien pensa Harry, cela doit changer. Harry repartit vers ses petits instruments, et prit un marteau moldu.

Harry regarda Lucius avec un regard malveillant, et dit, « Maintenant je ne sais pas si vous avez apprécié mes aiguilles spéciales autant que moi. Je me souviens vous avoir dit que les moldus était très bons dans certains domaines. La torture est définitivement l'un d'entre eux. Maintenant, voilà encore un peu d'éducation sur les moldus. Vous voyez cet instrument ici ? Malheureusement pour moi, je n'en ai pas trouvé en bois. Cependant, je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen de compenser. »

Harry prit soudainement le marteau et frappa son petit orteil du pied droit jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. L'orteil étaient maintenant réduit en bouilli. L'extrémité du petit orteil avait éclaté et était séparé du reste de l'orteil. Des morceaux de chair pendaient sur des fragments d'os avec du sang répandu partout.

Harry mit alors la main à son oreille pour écouter les cris inhumains de Lucius. Pendant ce temps, Lucius pleurait et lui pleurnichait d'arrêter. Harry ricana et dit, « Oh, vous voulez que je vous montre de la pitié comme vous en avez montré à la petite fille moldue ? Hé bien, pourquoi pas. Cependant, j'ai aimé vous torturer connard de sang-pur ! »

Harry prit la marteau et brisa le gros orteil de son pied gauche. Le son qui sortit rendit en réalité pour lui plus facile pendant une seconde. Drago se vomit dessus. Pas une très forte constitution celui-là, pensa Harry.

Harry finit de défoncer trois autres orteils jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'évanouisse de douleur. Harry jeta un sort de cautérisation à ses orteils en bouilli. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait les utiliser à nouveau, pensa Harry. Après environ trente minute, Harry lui jeta un enervatum pour le ranimer. Lucius le réveilla le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses cordes vocales semblaient avoir explosées.

Harry dit, « Hé bien, Lucius, j'ai décidé de vous accorder un répit. Mais je pense que votre femme et votre fils aient besoin d'un peu d'attention. Maintenant, si je comprends bien, vous aimez par-dessus tout la pureté de votre sang. Parce que vous le voulez si pur, selon vous, il n'y a pas de plus grand honneur que de se reproduire avec un autre sang-pur. Je peux seulement imaginer en train de baiser vos cousines, sœurs ou toute autre combinaison qui vous semblerait bonne car il reste si peu de sang-purs de toute manière. Et bien, voyons si nous pouvons faire avancer cet idéal d'une marche. » Harry se retourna et jeta un impero à Drago avec toute sa puissance. Il ne voulait pas que le petit con lutte contre son ordre.

Harry marcha vers Narcissa et arrêta le cristal Détraqueur et il le mit dans sa poche. Il sa stupéfixa et la mit sur la table contre le mur est. Harry lui jeta un sort de glu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Il retira ensuite les crochets du corps de Drago et enleva les cordes de métal de ses jambes et de ses mains. Il dit à Drago de rester où il était.

Harry marcha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille en pointant sa mère du doigt. Drago lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas écouter Potter, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter contre lui. Il se sentait tellement mieux en restant dans son monde bien heureux. Il n'y avait aucuns soucis sans ce monde. Juste obéir à Potter et se sentir heureux. Drago marcha vers sa mère, la viola et la sodomisa. Cela se passait alors que Lucius était conscient, regardait et criait.

Harry regarda Lucius et ricana, « Dites-moi, Malfoy comment on se sent quand c'est sa propre famille qui se fait abusée et torturée ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'appelle cela une justice poétique. Après tout, même les bons livres moldus disent œil pour œil, dent pour dent. » Quand Drago eut terminé, il lui dit d'aller s'asseoir dans le coin. Harry annula alors le sort de glu sur Narcissa et lui jeta un impéro et lui dit d'aller attendre dans le coin opposé.

Il dit à Drago d'aller s'allonger sur la table. Drago obéit et Harry conjura des attaches en cuirs et lui attache les pieds et les mains à la table. Harry marcha alors vers Narcissa et lui chuchota des ordres à l'oreille. Elle obéit immédiatement et alla chercher toute une série de couteaux. Elle prit une lame qui avait un serpents enroulé autour de la poignée et s'approcha de Drago. Elle découpa son boxer et le castra. Drago cria, pleura et se vomit dessus.

La sang coulait à flot partout et Harry jeta un autre sort de cautérisation où ses parties intimes auraient du se trouver. Harry alla chercher des potions et leur donna à tous des potions énergisantes et nutritives. Harry envoya les bijoux de famille de Drago dans un bocal et le rempli de formaldéhyde (du bon vieux formol). Le formaldéhyde était un liquide de préservation moldu. Harry conjura alors des sous-vêtements pour Drago et Narcissa. Il les renvoya dans leur positon original.

Drago fut de nouveau hissé par des crochets à viande et des chaines, et Narcissa était enchainée à un mur. Harry décida de lui donner un aperçu de ses supplices. Il ne serait pas bon pour Xiana de savoir qu'Harry avait Narcissa nue. Harry prit le bocal avec les bijoux de famille de Drago et plaça le bocal à trois pieds de son visage. Harry pensa, laissons-le réfléchir à ses crimes contre cette innocente fille moldue.

Harry revint vers Lucius et dit, « J'espère que tu as aimé le spectacle. Après tout, il semble que tu aimes faire ça à d'innocents moldus, je crois que tu ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver à ta propre famille. » Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 5h00. La chose suivante qu'Harry voulait était de détruire le manoir Malfoy. Avant de faire cela, cependant, Harry voulait s'emparer des objets de valeur du manoir Malfoy qui pourraient aider dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Harry était convaincu qu'une famille aussi ancienne que les Malfoy devait avoir une très vaste collection de livres sur la magie blanche et la magie noire. Avant de détruire le manoir Malfoy, Harry devait découvrir toutes les merveilles contenues dans le manoir Malfoy. Pour ce faire, Harry devait entrer dans l'esprit de Malfoy et aller chercher ces renseignements. Harry se rappela son crédo. Ne pas montrer de pitié.

Harry marcha vers Malfoy et lui prit la tête entre les mains, et ouvrit ses paupières avec ses pouces. Il mit toute sa force mentale pour pénétrer dans l'esprit de Malfoy. Harry rencontra des boucliers mentaux très puissants, il commença donc à infiltrer dans l'esprit de Malfoy son énergie magique. Sous la puissance de l'attaque d'Harry, les boucliers de Malfoy commencèrent à s'écrouler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry viola sauvagement l'esprit de Malfoy. Harry vit de nombreux rituels de Voldemort et vit quelques une des horcruxes qui semblaient très importants pour la supposée immortalité de Voldemort. Harry se fit une note mentale de se renseigner sur le sujet ultérieurement.

Harry plongea plus profondément dans l'esprit de Malfoy et commença à prendre les informations qu'il voulait sur le manoir Malfoy. Quand il eut terminé, Harry laissa une partie de son énergie magique dans l'esprit de Malfoy. Le bâtard ressentirait beaucoup de douleur dans sa tête à partir de maintenant. En regardant ses souvenirs, Harry que ses doutes concernant cette famille avaient disparus. Ils étaient maléfiques et méritaient tout ce qu'il pouvait leur faire. Harry devait prévenir ses troupes et organiser le raid sur le manoir Malfoy.

Harry regarda Lucius et dit, « Je vais vous laisser maintenant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai très rapidement. » Harry enleva les imperium sur Drago et sa mère et les entendit pleurer et crier. Narcissa était presque hystérique. Drago semblait quasiment en état catatonique. Harry sortit des cachots et jeta tous les sorts de magie noire qu'il connaissait. Non, personne n'entrerait ou ne sortirait sans sa permission.

Harry transplana au repaire du scorpion pour préparer la destruction du manoir Malfoy

Voilà, j'ai réussi à boucler la traduction pour Noël, ça n'a pas été sans mal, les descriptions techniques ont été un calvaire à comprendre et à traduire, j'espère ne pas m'être trop embrouillée.

Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma traduction et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire) c'est-à-dire Angi, (merci bcp), clém (c très sympa, merci), titmo, aelwing, onarluca, jipi(merci), adenoide (tu crois vraiment qu'il va réussir à survivre, Rogue ?), Demenciae, Magyar, girdo, Lady Morgane Slytherin, zaika, ma 'tite Shay ( j'espère que ce chap te plaira), Servin, 666 Naku, benji251, Dray Potter 42, remi (merci bcp et la fict Stchorlei a été abandonnée par l'auteur), voldemort xxx, et tristan à vous tous.

J'essayerai de poster le chap suivant de Harry Potter et la Roue du Temps avant le Nouvel An et le prochain chap de l'ADSS dès que possible, je pense environ trois semaine, les chap sont longs


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà, je n'ai pas mis trop de temps pour ce chap, je suis contente. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai mettre le suivant avant le 2 février, ça dépendra de la taille du chap. Je pars en vacances du 2 au 13 février donc, si je n'ai rien mis d'ici-là, il faudra attendre mon retour.

Pour les âmes les plus sensibles, j'ai signalé les passages un peu difficile à lire (descriptions de tortures) par deux §§ avant et à la fin du passage, ne pas les lire n'enlève rien à l'histoire, il n'y a rien d'important pour la suite dans ces passages. Je mettrais deux mots de résumés avant entre parenthèses.

**Chapitre 14 : Destruction et Alliance**

Harry transplana au repaire du Scorpion et se dirigea vers le centre de commandement. Il remarqua que Blaise, Ginny et Bill y étaient à siroter un café et à discuter. Blaise fut le premier à remarquer qu'Harry venait vers eux avec un air de détermination sur le visage. Blaise connaissait ce regard et il semblait qu'il allait y avoir rapidement de l'action.

Bill regarda Harry et remarqua combien il avait l'air fatigué. Bill lui-même avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à penser à Charlie. Quand il regarda Harry il dit, « Qu'y a-t-il, camarade ? »

Harry regarda chacun de ses compagnons un par un et demanda finalement à Blaise, « As-tu eu l'occasion de les briefer sur notre petite escapade de la nuit dernière ? »

Blaise répondit, « Je leur ai tout dit après qu'on se soit séparé après le portoloin. »

Harry hocha la tête et dit, « Je reviens juste du château Potter, je me suis assuré que nos invités soient confortablement installés. » Il dit la dernière partit avec un sourire malveillant. Les autres se regardèrent les uns les autres sachant très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

Harry continua et dit, « Pendant mon interrogatoire, je suis tombé sur des informations très intéressantes dont je pense que vous devriez être au courant. J'aurai besoin que Théo, Neville, Brianna et Ginny voient aussi cela. J'ai rassemblé les souvenirs intéressants de Malfoy Sénior. Je crois que vous allez trouver cette information très intéressante. » Harry se leva pour prendre une pensine tandis que Blaise était parti réveiller les autres.

Tandis qu'Harry était en train de mettre les souvenirs dans la pensine, Blaise était occupé à réveiller ses collègues. Peu de temps après, ils descendirent tous au centre de commandement. Quand ils furent tous présents, Harry dit, « Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, il faut que vous jetiez un œil aux souvenirs que j'ai obtenu de Malfoy Sénior. Quand nous aurons terminé, nous planifierons une importante contre-offensive. Bill, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, pourrais-tu appeler tout le monde, je dois préparer notre plan de bataille. Rendez vous au projecteur.

Harry prit sa pensine et se dirigea vers la zone du projecteur au centre du repaire principal. Il posa la pensine et alluma son ordinateur. Il attendit ensuite que tout le monde soit présent. Quand tout le monde arriva, Harry dit, « Très bien, je veux que vous entiez tous dans la pensine et regardiez les souvenirs qui s'y trouvent. Quand vous aurez terminé, nous mettrons au point nos plans d'attaque. J'ai quelques surprises à vous montrer. Nous discuterons du plan quand vous aurez fini de regarder. » Ils hochèrent tous la tête et mirent un doigt sur le bord de la pensine. Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta Memori-Exmume. Tout le monde se retrouva flottant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans une pièce, et soudainement, des images commencèrent à apparaître. Ils étaient tous hypnotisés par les images qui défilaient devant leurs yeux.

Blaise se trouva regardant une rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il vit tous les mangemorts planifier leur prochaine attaque. L'image qui ressortit fut celle de Rogue suggérant au mage noir la cible qui pourrait atteindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Blaise regarda Ginny et Bill et vit dans leurs yeux une haine qui rendrait fier tout Serpentard. La scène suivant montrée par les images fut Malfoy et le Seigneur des Ténèbres discutant de quelque chose appelé des Horcruxes. Ils furent capables de voir la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy ainsi que les plans complets de l'endroit. En raison des relations étroites entre Malfoy et Crabbe et Goyle Séniors, ils furent en mesure de se faire une idée précise de la façon dont ces domiciles avaient été aménagés.

Bill avait déjà mis en mémoire les plans des manoirs. Il ne prêta pas attention aux derniers souvenirs. Ce qui lui occupait l'esprit était la meilleure façon de s'occuper de Rogue. Depuis bien trop longtemps, le bâtard avait réussi à échapper à la justice. Il était responsable de la planification et de la mise en œuvre de la mort de Charlie. Pour cela, Bill ferait en sorte que ce connard visqueux implore sa pitié avant qu'il n'en ait terminé avec lui.

Avec ces nouvelles informations, Bill n'avait aucun doute que Ginny voudrait se précipiter en classe de potions et confronter l'homme le plus tôt possible. Une des choses que Bill partageait avec Harry était la patience. Ces jours-ci, Harry n'avait jamais agis inconsidérément sans prendre en compte l'ensemble des variables et d'en planifier les conséquences. Bill n'avait pas l'intention de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. Rogue était pour ainsi dire mort à ses yeux, la seule chose à déterminer était le quand et le comment. Bill sentit quelqu'un toucher son coude et fut sortit de ses pensées par Théo. Bill le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

Pendant que ses troupes regardaient les souvenirs, Harry se dirigea vers l'une des boîtes en obsidienne dans un des labos et prit six engins explosifs. Rien de tel qu'un essai sur le terrain pour voir comment fonctionnent les nouvelles armes, pensait-il. Harry retourna à la table de conférence et remarqua que ses troupes avaient fini de visionner les souvenirs. Harry posa sa nouvelle invention sur la table de conférence pour que tout le monde la voie. Bill fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et à sortir de la pensine.

Bill reprit conscience du monde extérieur et remarqua qu'Harry posait quelque chose sur la table. La première chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut, « Harry, Rogue est à moi. L'enfoiré va souhaiter n'avoir jamais rencontré un Weasley. Je vais mettre au point un plan pour sa capture. Pourrais-je utiliser les équipements des Potter ? »

Harry regarda Bill et vit le feu et la haine dans ses yeux et il connaissait très bien la soif de vengeance qu'il ressentait, il répondit, « Pas de problème, Bill. Fait moi simplement savoir ce que tu veux. Rogue est à toi, promets moi juste qu'il va souffrir pour tous les douleurs dont ce bâtard est la cause. »

Bill répondit, « Cette raclure souhaitera sa mort quand nous en aurons fini avec lui ! » Un chose qu'Harry savait c'était que la sentence de Bill était irrévocable. Harry regarda autour de la table et constata que si la colère de Bill était sourde et frémissante, celle de Ginny était terrifiante à voir. Harry la vit se lever d'un rapide mouvement en renversant sa chaise. Elle sortit sa baguette et rugit, « Je veux que Rogue paye pour ses acte ! Je veux que ce bâtard malfaisant soit castré. » Elle dit la dernière partie avec tant de venin que tous les garçons de la table déglutirent.

Ginny était sur le point de se transporter par portoloin au labo de potions pour confronter Rogue, quand Bill cria, « Ginny ! Assieds-toi maintenant. Nous n'allons pas nous précipiter comme ça, tu m'entends ? »

Ginny se tourna vers son frère et avec une grimace répondit, « Pourquoi non ? Plus longtemps nous attendons, plus il aura de chances d'échapper à notre vengeance. Je dis que nous devons y allez maintenant et lui faire payer. Merde, alors, ce salopard est un pro de l'esquive, et si nous n'agissons pas maintenant, nous perdrons notre chance de lui faire payer. »

Bill réalisa soudainement que sa petite sœur prenait la mort de Charlie bien plus mal qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Bill réalisa qu'à cause de sa douleur, elle ne pensait pas rationnellement. Bill regarda Blaise, et il inclina légèrement la tête lui indiquant qu'il comprenait ses intentions.

Blaise regarda Ginny et sut qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal. Blaise ne devait retourner que 24h en arrière pour se rappeler comment il se sentait quand sa sœur jumelle avait été attaqués et il savait comment elle se sentait. Blaise savait qu'il devait la calmer, et la faire penser rationnellement. La passion qu'il avait tant aimé chez elle devait aussi être maîtrisée de temps en temps. Blaise ne voyait pas d'autres solutions de toute manière. En Ginny, Blaise avait trouvé son âme sœur. Durant le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble sous l'œil d'Odin, ils avaient appris à bien se connaître. Il l'aimait de tout son être. Blaise poussa son coude et elle regarda dans ses profonds yeux bleus et sut qu'il voulait lui parler en privé. Ginny regarda autour de la table et laissa Blaise l'emmener dans un coin tranquille au nord est du centre de commandement pour parler. Harry remarqua cela et hocha la tête vers Blaise alors qu'il entraînait Ginny à l'écart.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise dit, « Ginny, crois-moi, je sais ce que tu ressens, et Rogue va payer pour ça. Cependant, si nous nous précipitons sans plans, nous allons faire foirer les choses. Rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit Harry : la planification est tout. Quand le temps viendra, je te jure sera aussi cuit que de la viande de Dragon sur un feu. Tu dois me croire. » Blaise regardait intensément les yeux de Ginny voulant qu'elle le croit.

Ginny pendant ce temps écoutait chaque mot de son petit ami et y réfléchissait. Elle luttait avec acharnement contre son côté Griffondor. A la fin, elle comprit que ce que disait Blaise était la chose a plus sensée à faire. Elle savait qu'elle devait utiliser sa tête et non son cœur. Avec des larmes aux yeux, et quelques sanglots étouffés, elle regarda son petit ami et hocha la tête. Elle courut vers Blaise et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Blaise laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il enveloppa de son bras sa petite amie et la soutint pendant qu'elle se calmait. Il plissa les yeux et grimaça en pensant à la douleur que Rogue avait infligé à Ginny. Quand le temps viendrait, la chauve souris comme l'appelait Harry comprendrait sa douleur, il se le promettait. Comme le disait Neville, cette année verrait un grand nombre de personnes obtenir ce qui leur revenait. Blaise guida Ginny vers le groupe.

Harry attendit que tout le monde soit assis à la table de conférence et dit, « Bien, maintenant que vous savez quel est notre prochain objectif, je tiens à vous présenter une de mes nouvelles inventions. »

Neville prit une de ces étranges boules et se demanda à quoi ça pouvait bien servir. Il regarda autour et vit chacun se demander la même chose. Neville haussa les épaules et attendit les explications d'Harry alors qu'il finissait de dessiner les plans des différents manoirs et les informations pertinentes sur chacun d'eux.

Harry était occupé à dessiner trois vues du manoir Malfoy et d'une coupe de ses cachots. Quand il eut terminé, Harry expliqua quelle était sa nouvelle invention et comment elle fonctionnait. Il leur dit comment les activer et où les mettre. Le plan était que Théo et Blaise attaquent le manoir Crabbe et emportent tout les artéfacts et livres de magie noire avant de le détruire. Bill, Brianna et Ginny s'occuperaient du manoir Goyle et feraient la même chose. Finalement, Neville et lui s'occuperaient du manoir Malfoy.

Harry leur dit d'aller par portoloin à l'étage supérieur des manoirs et de balayer les environs avec leurs montres pour déterminer la position des ennemis. Sous les capes d'invisibilités, ils devront exterminer tous les opposants et faire un raid dans les bibliothèques pour trouver tous les livres noirs et les artéfacts magiques. Quand ils auront finis, ils devront conjurer des nuages de propane à chaque étage et mettre en place une bombe au rez-de-chaussée. Le compte à rebours de la bombe devait être réglé sur trente minutes. Chaque équipe transporterait un coffre de stockage pour les livres et les artéfacts.

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était près de huit heures. Il regarda ses troupes et dit, « Très bien, je veux que ça se passe en douceur. Ne prenez pas de risques. Maintenant, si vous êtes coincés dans un combat serré, par pitié, partez de là en utilisant un portoloin. Rappelez-vous, nous pourrons toujours revenir plus tard terminer le travail. Quand vous aurez terminés, revenez par portoloin au château Potter. Il y a encore du travail à faire là-bas. » Il regarda Théo, Brianna et Blaise en disant ses derniers mots. Ils le regardèrent dans les yeux et surent qu'ils auraient à s'occuper de quelques affaires.

Harry dit, « y a-t-il des questions de dernières minutes ? » Tous se regardèrent les uns les autres, mais il semblait que chacun était clair sur ses objectifs. Harry dit ensuite : « La réunion est ajournée. Nous devons atteindre nos objectifs et nous en sortir saufs. » Après, ils allèrent vers leurs casiers et ils enfilèrent leurs robes de bataille. Quand ils eurent finis, Harry remarqua Akima qui marchait vers lui.

Akima vit la tenue d'Harry et voulut voir s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il s'approcha d'Harry et dit, « Il semble qu'il va y avoir de l'action, est-ce que tes gars ont besoin d'aide ? » Harry put voir le regard d'impatience dans ses yeux, et Harry le mit au courant de ce qu'il allait faire et dit à Akima de se changer et lui donna les coordonnées du manoir Malfoy pour programmer sa bague. Il rejoindrait Neville et lui au manoir Malfoy. Quand ils eurent terminés, Harry donna le signal et ils allèrent par portoloin à leurs destinations.

Harry arriva à l'étage supérieur du manoir Malfoy accompagné de Neville et d'Akima. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Lucius. Ils activèrent leurs montres et balayèrent le Manoir à la recherche d'ennemis. Tout comme Harry l'avait prévu, il était vide excepté quelques elfes de maison. En parlant des elfes de maison, un apparut en face d'Harry avec des yeux comme des balles de tennis vertes et dit, « Vous n'êtes pas le Maître ? Qu'est-ce que vous faire ici ? »

Harry regarda le petit elfe et dit de sa voix froide la plus dangereuse, « Prends les autres elfes de maison avec toi et allez à Poudlard, parce cet endroit sera détruit dans environ trente minutes. Si vous restez, vous mourrez d'une mort douloureuse. Je vous libère de votre lien avec la famille Malfoy car ils mourront très bientôt. »

Kinky regarda les étrangers avec un regard effrayé et couina, « Oui, monsieur, Kinky dire aux autres elfes de partir et d'aller à Poudlard. S'il vous plait, ne faire pas de mal aux elfes de maisons, monsieur. » Kinky pouvait sentir la puissance émanant des étrangers et elle était véritablement effrayée. Harry lui dit, « Va maintenant ! » La petite elfe de maison disparut immédiatement. Harry dit à Neville et Akima de balayer le manoir pour détecter d'éventuelles présences et de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque.

Harry se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque et chercha attentivement après le registre principal, qui lui indiquerait la liste complète de tous les ouvrages de la bibliothèque principale. Après une minute de recherche, Harry le trouva et commença à chercher après des livres intéressants qui pourraient être utiles. Harry sortit un de ses coffres de stockage et commença à emporter un grand nombre de livres de magie noire.

Certains de ces livres étaient anciens et se révèleraient précieux pour ses troupes. Bien que la bibliothèque principale contienne des ouvrages plutôt intéressants et uniques sur la magie noire, Harry était bien plus intéressé par ce qui était caché sous le plancher du salon. Harry se rappela ce que Malfoy lui avait dit dans la salle commune des Serpentards pendant leur deuxième année. Harry avait aussi appris, en scannant les souvenirs de Malfoy, que la salle secrète, qui était masquée par des sorts, contenait les manuscrits et les objets de magie noire les plus précieux.

Harry rejoignit Neville et Akima et demanda, « Alors ? »

Neville répondit immédiatement, « Toutes les pièces ont été vérifiées et aucun ennemi n'a été détecté. Tous les elfes de maison ont évacués les lieux. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Bon travail, les gars. Maintenant, je veux que vous regardiez le registre principal et cherchiez des livres sur les Horcruxes, la magie noire de combat, les Rituels magiques, les Runes, l'Arithmancie et la Nécromancie. Je veux savoir de quoi notre ennemi est capable. Faites attention aux sorts qui pourraient se déclencher. Certains d'entre eux sont assez méchants. Si vous n'êtes pas sûr venez me prévenir. Je vais essayer de briser les sorts protégeant la salle sous le salon, vous les gars, vous vous occupez de la bibliothèque. » Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et commencèrent leurs recherches. »

Harry, pendant ce temps fit ressortir sa capacité à lire les auras et commença prudemment à scanner les murs et le plancher dans le salon. Après une minute de recherche, il trouva l'endroit où l'énergie ambiante était différente. Harry jeta son plus puissant sort fourchelangue pour briser les sorts et les malédictions protégeant la pièce. Harry ouvrit la trappe et jeta un puissant sort lumos. La pièce semblait assez claire et Harry se dirigea prudemment vers le fond de la pièce.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua, fut les nombreuses étagères avec des livres, des parchemins et des artéfacts. Harry avait aussi remarqué des malédictions similaires à celles qu'il avait détectées sur les objets qu'il avait récupéré il y a un certain temps dans la bouche des statues de serpent dans la chambre des secrets. Harry sortit sa baguette et commença à incanter et jeter de puissants enchantements en fourchelangue. Après environ trente minutes à jeter des sorts et tracer des symboles runiques, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les sorts protégeant les étagères de la pièce se désintégrèrent. Harry se dirigea prudemment vers les étagèrent de livres en premier. Il fut surpris de voir plusieurs étagères remplies de rares livres sur la magie noire et les potions. Il y avait également de nombreux parchemins alignés en haut des étagères avec quelques objets ainsi qu'un médaillon, un jeu de couteaux rituels, et quelques pierres précieuses.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à de nombreux livres et trouva deux tomes de magie d'âme. Il se rappela la lecture de nombreuses références à la magie d'âme pendant sa formation à l'ancienne magie noire, mais il n'en comprenait pas vraiment la signification jusqu'à ce qu'il ne jette un coup d'œil à ces livres en particulier. Ils décrivaient la complexité de la magie d'âme. La collection de textes et de parchemins présents dans cette section de la bibliothèque n'avait dans une certaine mesure pas de prix. Harry décida de tous les prendre. Harry vida complètement la pièce secrète de son contenu et mit tout dans son coffre de stockage. Quand il eut terminé, il sortit de la pièce secrète et dit à Neville de monter les escaliers et de conjurer des nuages de propane à l'étage et de régler le compte à rebours de la bombe à quarante minutes au lieu de trente.

Harry dit à Akima de faire la même chose à l'étage principal mais d'attendre qu'il ne reste que quinze minutes au compte à rebours. Harry décida d'inspecter les cachots et ouvrit les cellules une par une. Il arriva à l'avant dernière cellule et trouva deux sorciers et 15 sorcières à divers stades de torture. Ils semblaient tous extrêmement affamés et déshydratés. Même dans leur état, Harry pouvait dire que ces personnes étaient d'une beauté incroyable.

Harry se rappela soudainement l'été d'avant sa quatrième année et le tournoi de Quidditch. Il se rappela les purs Veelas et ces personnes lui faisaient penser à des Veelas. Harry remarqua que tous les prisonniers avaient des cheveux blonds platine avec des traits très fins. Harry retrouva sa voix et leur dit, « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis ici pour vous libérer de cet endroit maudit. Je vous demande de ne pas m'attaquer quand je vous libérerais. »

Harry entendit une femme dire, « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, sorcier, comme vous le voyez, nous ne sommes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit quand bien même nous le voudrions. »

Harry fit un geste de sa baguette et supprima les chaines. Il prit alors deux bagues et les agrandit. Il programma des coordonnées qui emmèneraient les prisonniers en dehors des sorts se protection du manoir. Harry dit, « Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui parle pour l'ensemble du groupe ? »

Les Veelas se regardèrent les uns les autres puis une superbe femme qui semblaient avoir dans les trente ans hocha la tête et dit, « Mon nom est Tiara et je parle pour mon groupe. Quelles sont vos intentions, sorcier ? »

Soudainement, Harry se sentit légèrement étourdi en sa présence mais réussit rapidement à combattre cette sensation et répondit, « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je souhaite seulement vous libérer de cet endroit. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vais créer un portoloin pour vous sortir d'ici. De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix car je vais faire exploser ce trou à rat putride dans environ quinze minutes. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »

La femme le regarda pendant quelques secondes et se tourna vers son groupe et parla dans un langage qu'Harry ne reconnu pas. Ils s'approchèrent tous soudainement de lui de façon non menaçante. Harry les regarda et décida qu'ils n'allaient pas l'attaquer.

Harry les divisa alors en deux groupes et leur dit de toucher les bagues, et il les activa. Tous les prisonniers furent immédiatement transportés par portoloin à l'extrémité sud le la forêt longeant les terres Malfoy. Ils étaient en dehors de l'influence des sorts de protection du manoir. Harry se dirigea alors vers la cellule suivante et cette fois, il trouva un groupe de prisonniers qui semblaient avoir été battus et torturés. Ils étaient dix et quelques uns semblaient assez mal en point.

Harry regarda la fille la plus proche. Elle semblait avoir été épargnée par les coups mais elle avait l'air un peu émaciée. Harry remarqua sa délicate peau de porcelaine, ses lèvres rouges rubis et ses yeux bleus électriques. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais et tirés en queue de cheval sauf pour les boucles qui encadraient son visage. Harry la reconnut comme une Vampire. Harry hocha la tête et réalisa qu'il avait besoin de repos rapidement. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il y aurait des prisonniers dans les cachots de Malfoy. Il aurait dû prendre plus de temps pour examiner les souvenirs qu'il avait prit à Lucius. Le balayage de sa montre n'avait pas détecté ces personnes. Probablement pas assez puissant pour scanner à travers les multiples sorts de dissimulation, pensa-t-il. Harry sortit une autre bague, l'agrandit et créa un autre portoloin.

La fille qu'il avait remarqué était en train de le regarder quand il dit, « Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je vais vous libérer et vous donner un portoloin pour sortir de ce putain de trou à rat. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix de toute manière, car cet endroit sera détruit dans moins de quinze minutes. »

Shauna du clan des Gangrel regarda le sorcier en face d'elle. Après d'innombrables siècles sur cette planète, elle avait rencontré des gens bien, et elle reconnaissait la puissance quand elle la voyait. Le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle dégageait une puissance comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, elle en était certaine. Elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage car il portait une capuche et de nombreux sorts de glamour, qui cachaient les deux tiers de son visage. Un aspect qui ne pouvait être caché était ses yeux verts scintillants. Shauna n'avait jamais vu des yeux verts aussi lumineux.

Le sorcier se retourna et elle fut capable de voir deux scorpions et les marques d'un phénix noir sur ses robes de bataille et soudainement ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Si elle avait raison, elle regardait le fameux Sorcier Scorpion dont parlait le cercle. Le sorcier l'intriguait énormément. Il n'était pas arrogant comme la plupart des sorciers, ce qui prouvait qu'il contrôlait son pouvoir et non l'inverse. Les clans Vampire étaient très au fait des exploits de ce sorcier. Leur capture entre les mains du sorcier Malfoy lui pouvait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était désespéré. Ils avaient pensé que son père obéirait à leurs demandes parce qu'ils avaient sa fille entre leurs griffes. Il était clair qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la culture Vampire.

Les Vampires étaient incroyablement intelligents et elle savait une chose, c'était que le Sorcier Scorpion était ici pour détruire ce manoir, alors il semblait possible que Malfoy ait rencontré sa fin aux mains de ce sorcier. Elle devait en savoir plus sur ce sorcier, et pour cela, elle devait rester en vie. Elle s'écria soudainement, « Membres Kindred du clan des Gangrel vous ne nuirez pas à ce sorcier ou vous affronterez la mort des mains de mon père. Puisse Nicademus avoir pitié de votre âme si vous osez désobéir ! » Elle regarda le sorcier et dit, « Mon nom est Shauna et nous suivrons vos instructions, sorcier. »

Harry hocha la tête, et regarda sa montre. Il créa rapidement un portoloin et dit au groupe de se rapprocher et de toucher la bague. Ils firent comme il l'avait demandé et en quelques secondes ils disparurent. Harry transplana rapidement à l'étage principal où il vit Neville.

Neville regardait sa montre et il s'inquiétait que quelque chose ait pu arriver à Harry, il leva les yeux et vit soudainement Harry qui le regardait. Neville dit, « Je me suis inquiété, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit si longtemps ? »

Harry sourit à Neville et dit, « J'aime vivre dangereusement ? » Neville lui jeta un regard noir et Harry sourit, « Je t'expliquerai mon retard quand nous serons sortis d'ci. » Neville hocha simplement la tête. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'il soit en retard et il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Akima leur sourit à tous les deux et dit, « Je crois qu'il est temps de quitter les lieux et de regarder le spectacle. » Harry hocha la tête à ses collègues et s'assura qu'ils avaient les coffres en leur possession, puis ils le copièrent tous en conjurant de grands nuages de propane. Après cinq minutes, ils prirent le portoloin d'Harry et apparurent entre deux groupes de personnes.

Neville et Akima sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes, prêts à se battre quand Harry attrapa leurs bras avec leur baguette et les abaissa. Harry dit rapidement, « J'ai trouvé ces deux groupes de personnes enfermés dans les cachots de Malfoy. Ils ont été gravement maltraités et en toute conscience, je ne pouvais pas laisser ces personnes être tuées. Le fait qu'ils étaient dans les cachots de Malfoy me dit que ce ne sont pas des proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Soudainement, ils sentirent une formidable explosion, qui secoua le terrain et envoya une onde qui fit tituber toutes les personnes dans un rayon de deux kilomètres. Harry fut le premier sur ses pieds et remarqua une énorme colonne de feu bleu électrique tourbillonnant. Harry remarqua que le feu bleu incinérait complètement tout ce qu'il touchait. Les fondations du manoir où se situaient les cachots étaient devenus de la lave fondue. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de résultat et se demandait maintenant si deux bombes n'avaient pas été trop.

Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que c'était dû au fait qu'il avait utilisé les bombes au Naquadria au lieu de celles au Naquadah. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de calculer le pouvoir destructeur des bombes. Dieu merci, ils étaient protégés par la distance et les collines environnantes, sinon, ils auraient été cuits. Les terres entourant le manoir maintenant détruit avaient été entièrement brûlées sur environ un kilomètre de rayon. Putain de merde, pensa Harry, ces petits bébés ont un punch d'enfer.

Neville et Akima vinrent rejoindre Harry. Neville siffla et dit, « Merde ! Comment diable as-tu rendu ces explosifs si puissants ? »

Harry répondit, « J'ai utilisé une version purifiée du minerai qui compose nos nouvelles baguettes couplé avec quelques sorts et de l'énergie magique brute. »

Akima dit, « Nous devons partir rapidement, les gens du Ministère vont arriver bientôt. Cette explosion magique a du déclencher de nombreux détecteurs du ministère de la côte nord de l'Écosse à Londres.

Harry répondit, « Oui, aucun doute que le ministère enverra des Aurors enquêter sur place dans quelques minutes. Cependant, ce serait très impoli si nous ne laissions pas notre carte de visite, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry sourit et s'écria, « Ahak-Nakeb » qui semblait comme un bruit de sifflement pur tout le monde. Soudain, un grand scorpion noir brilla haut dans le ciel.

Harry se tourna alors pour trouver les rescapés de regarder avec une certaine appréhension. Le leader du groupe de Veela semblait perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que Shauna du groupe de Vampires lui jetait un regard quasiment lascif. Shauna fut la première à parler et dit, « Intéressante magie que vous avez là. »

Harry répondit, « J'aime être créatif. »

Shauna rit et répondit, « C'est comme ça que vous appelez cela, sorcier ? Hé bien, je ne sais pas vous mais mon groupe est fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de rester ici. N'auriez-vous pas un lieu où nous pourrions nous regrouper et mettre au point des plans ? »

Harry regarda les deux groupes, et sut qu'ils avaient besoin de nourriture et de médicaments. Harry savait aussi qu'établir des liens et des contacts avec les autres races magiques qui composaient leur monde était crucial dans la mise en œuvre d'une alliance politique. Le seul moyen pour que les autres races jouent un rôle actif dans le monde sorcier était d'avoir leur mot à dire sur la façon dont il était géré.

Harry dit, « Il y a un endroit où je peux vous emmené et où on vous donnera de la nourriture et des médicaments et où vous pourrez prendre le temps de vous reposer. Je vous jure à tous les deux sur ma magie que je ne vous nuirai pas à moins que vous ne me nuisiez en premier. » Les deux leaders parlèrent à leur groupe et revinrent pour dire qu'ils lui faisaient confiance. Bien, pensa Harry, c'est au moins un début.

Harry prit leur portoloin et les reprogramma pour la malle manoir près du lac. Il n'allait pas révéler le repaire du Scorpion jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr à leur sujet. Harry dit à ses associés où ils allaient et Harry activa les deux portoloins et ils partirent. Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis, une personne avec des trais de serpents transplana à environ un kilomètre d'où Harry avait été. Dès l'instant où il regarda le ciel, son visage se sortit en pure fureur et confirma ses peurs.

**Flashback une heure plus tôt.**

Bellatrix entra dans la salle du trône avec une expression très prudente sur le visage. Sa sœur, Lucius et son neveu n'était pas revenus au quartier général. Ils auraient dû être de retour depuis plus de six heures. Maintenant, elle devait dire à leur maître que pendant leur recherche, ils n'avaient pas trouvé trace d'eux. Elle avait torturé des moldus stupides qu'elle avait capturé et était allée près de l'endroit où Lucius avait été vu pour la dernière fois.

La seule information utile elle l'avait eut de la dégoutante créature qui avait affirmé avoir vu un holo-ga-ram. Elle avait appris de cet idiot que c'était un mot moldu pour une image tridimensionnelle. La vermine avait affirmé avoir vu l'image d'un scorpion dans le ciel. Si c'était le cas, alors, la situation était vraiment catastrophique. Elle s'approcha du mage noire et était sur le point de s'agenouiller quand il s'exclama, « Nous pouvons nous dispenser des formalités. Au rapport ! »

Bella répondit, « Mon Seigneur, nous avons fouillé tous les endroits favoris de Lucius, sa maison et finalement les coordonnées que vous m'aviez donné. J'ai été en mesure d'interroger un moldu, et il m'a dit qu'il a vu un scorpion flotter au dessus de la maison où Lucius avait été. »

Bellatrix le vit plisser les eux et de sa voix qui pourrait faire trembler un détraqueur il dit, « Comment se fait-il que ce sorcier Scorpion semble connaître mes plans ? Nous avons un espion dans nos rangs, j'en suis sûr. Peut-être que Lucius est ce traitre et qu'il a décidé de me laisser. » Il cracha ces derniers mots avec tant de dégoût que Bella sauta presque hors de ses bottes.

D'une voix tremblotante, Bellatrix répondit, « mon-mon Seigneur, Lucius a été votre plus fidèle serviteur depuis le début, je ne peux penser à une personne plus loyale à votre cause, mon Seigneur. » Elle remarqua qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et réussit à expirer lentement.

Voldemort se leva soudainement et marcha vers une des gargouilles et lui leva la tête. Il regarda à l'intérieur de la tête et vit les pulsations de lumière bleue émises par les cristaux. Voldemort savait que les sorts de protection de la demeure de Malfoy étaient encore intacts.

Voldemort ne lança pas de sorts sur Bellatrix car au fond, il la croyait. Il voulait simplement l'effrayer un peu et lui faire savoir ce qu'il pensait de la traitrise. De toute manière, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de lancer des sorts sur ses troupes sans de bonnes raisons. Au rythme où il les perdait, il n'y en aurait bientôt plus aucun pour le servir de sa première montée au pouvoir.

Voldemort avait lu l'esprit de Bellatrix et constata qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Cela ne signifiait pas que Lucius était mort. Il pouvait simplement essayer de faire évader l'homme. Voldemort devait l'admettre, mais même les membres les plus expérimentés de son cercle intérieur ne résisteraient pas à ce sorcier de malheur. Il était le seul capable de lui tenir tête. Même s'il ne pensait pas que se battre avec cet homme serait facile. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'inquiétait pas était qu'il pouvait toujours se ressusciter si le pire arrivait.

Il doutait que l'homme en sache beaucoup sur l'ancienne magie qu'il avait utilisé pour garantir son immortalité. Seuls deux autres membres de son cercle intérieur connaissaient ces mesures et Lucius était l'un d'entre eux. Si ce Sorcier Scorpion avait capturé Lucius, alors il était absolument vital de lui porter secours. Ce ne serait pas ce sorcier qui percerait ses secrets.

Lucius connaissait la sentence pour révéler ses secrets. Voldemort avait mit un sort sur Lucius, qui le ferait mourir instantanément s'il essayait de parler de ses secrets. Voldemort lui avait lui-même enseigné l'Occlumencie et il savait qu'il était aussi compétent dans cet art que Rogue. Il était assez confiant que Lucius garde son esprit intact, après ce qu'il lui avait appris, et Voldemort n'échouait jamais.

Voldemort estima qu'il était grand temps de ramener ses objets de magie noir du manoir Malfoy. Il décida de se payer une petite visite à la demeure de la famille Malfoy. Secrètement, il espérait que Lucius et sa famille étaient revenus, de sorte qu'il pourrait le punir correctement pour ne pas s'en être tenu au plan. Voldemort détestait quand ses serviteurs ne suivaient pas scrupuleusement ses plans extrêmement bien conçus. Avec ces pensées en tête, Voldemort le plus sombre mage noir de ce siècle transplana juste à l'extérieur des sorts de protections du manoir Malfoy ave la pierre de reconnaissance, qui ouvrirait un trou pour lui dans les protections du manoir.

La vue que rencontra Voldemort était une qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. L'ensemble de manoir avait été incendié, et un grand scorpion secouait sa queue dans le ciel. Le visage de Voldemort se tordit de fureur et il transplana dans son manoir.

**Fin du Flashback**

Peu après le départ de Voldemort, un groupe d'investigation des Aurors transplana sur le site. Un de ces Aurors avait un œil pivotant qui examinait le grand scorpion flottant au dessus de ce qui restait du manoir Malfoy. Alastor Maugrey eut soudainement un méchant sourire sur son visage. La Justice avait enfin été rendue vis-à-vis de cette famille de bâtards, pensa-t-il. Maugrey fut vraiment impressionné par l'énergie destructrice exercée lors de cette attaque. Cela semblait comme si la roche en fusion avait été rapidement solidifiée, mais ils devraient attendre un certain temps avant de se rapprocher du site.

L'Auror Dawlish courut vers lui et dit, « Maugrey, que devons-nous faire ? Le site est trop chaud pour avancer. »

Alastor roula des yeux et ricana, « Peut-être qu'utiliser des sorts de refroidissement bien placés serait un bon début. » Dawlish se tenait là comme une vache devant un chewing-gum. Maugrey Fol Œil rugit, « Maintenant, imbécile ! » Qu'attendez-vous pour agir, Noël ? » Dawlish sortit de sa stupeur et courut vers les autres Aurors. Alastor était maintenant plus certain que jamais qu'il contacterait bientôt Potter.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et son groupe se retrouvèrent soudainement dans la salle des portoloin de la malle manoir. Harry leur dit d'attendre une minute. Il monta les escaliers à la salle des cristaux et désactiva les sorts protégeant les salles excepté la salle des cristaux et la bibliothèque. Harry revint à la salle des portoloins et emmena les invités les plus mal en point à l'infirmerie.

Harry appela alors Xiana et lui dit d'apporter quelques potions de soin, de nutritions et de dire à Heinrich, et Fleur de le rejoindre dans la malle manoir. Il demanda alors à Xiana de s'assurer que chacun avait sa capuche avec ses sorts de dissimulations. Personne ne devait encore savoir qui ils étaient. Harry appela ensuite Bill et Blaise pour savoir comment se déroulait leur mission.

Harry dut éloigner le téléphone quand Bill cria au sujet de la putain de puissance de ses bombes. Bill lui dit qu'il devait aller à Gringotts et rencontrer son chef. Blaise finit par faire la même chose et il devait le leur rappeler, ces armes étaient expérimentales et quelques apprentissages étaient nécessaires.

Harry dit alors à Blaise d'amener Brianna et Théo et de le rejoindre à l'heure du déjeuner au château Potter. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Xiana ne vienne avec Fleur et Heinrich portant un assortiment de potions avec eux. Harry les retrouva à la salle des portoloins et les amena à la rencontre de Tiara des Veela et de Shauna leader du clan de Vampire des Gangrel.

Comme une pro, Xiana ne cligna pas des yeux mais se trouva pour trouver ses yeux avec un message non-dit qu'ils parleraient plus tard pour planifier quelques stratégies. Xiana marcha gracieusement vers Tiara et Shauna et dit, « Au nom du Sorcier Scorpion, je vous souhaite la bienvenue et vous invite à rester parmi nous jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêts à voyager de nouveau. Si vous pouviez, s'il vous plait, nous montrer vos blessés, nous ferons tout notre possible pour les soigner. »

Tiara et Shauna serrèrent toutes les deux la main de Xiana et les remercia tous pour leur aide. Xiana inclina la tête vers les deux femmes et alla à l'infirmerie. Ils trouvèrent Harry, Akima et Neville métamorphosant plus de lits médicaux pour tous les blessés. Ils prirent le temps d'installer tous les blessés et Heinrich et Fleur commencèrent à scanner les blessures et à jeter des sorts de soins.

Finalement, Heinrich vint vers Harry et dit « Nous allons avoir besoin de sang frais pour les Vampires. Les potions que j'ai ne fonctionneront que si elles sont prisent avec du sang. Nous n'avons pas assez de sang disponible pour eux. Leurs capacités naturelles de guérison commencent à agir, mais cela irait beaucoup plus vite avec du sang. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à où il pourrait avoir du sang et opta finalement pour la solution la plus évidente. Shauna s'approcha et dit, « Des problèmes ? »

Harry répondit, « Il semble que pour que votre peuple guérisse correctement, les médicaments doivent être pris avec du sang au lieu d'un bœuf Wellington. Comme nous sommes assez dépourvus en réserves de sang, je vais aller faire un retrait. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je serai rapidement de retour. »

Après cela, Harry transplana rapidement à la Croix Rouge dans le Surrey. Il décida d'y aller car il savait où il était et il avait vu sa garce de tante y donner son sang à plusieurs reprises. Harry transplana à l'arrière du bâtiment et se jeta un sort d'invisibilité. Trente minutes plus tard, Harry transplana directement des frigo de la banque de sang à sa malle manoir. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'infirmerie et sortit l'un de ses coffres de stockage et l'agrandit. Il vida ensuite plus d'une quarantaine de sacs d'un litre de sang dans une armoire de stockage de l'infirmerie. Toutes les armoires étaient équipées de sorts de stase pour préserver les potions et les autres matières organiques.

Les sourcils de Shauna atteignirent presque son cuir chevelu et elle dit, « Où avez-vous trouvé tout cela ? »

Harry répondit, « Nos sympathiques voisins moldus de la Croix Rouge bien sûr. Est-ce que le sang empaqueté de cette manière est un problème pour vous ? »

Shauna répondit, « Non, il aura un goût un peu vieux mais il est encore tout à fait utilisable pour nous. Merci pour tous vos efforts en notre nom. Il est très rafraichissant de voir un sorcier nous traiter avec respect. Le monde sorcier nous regarde généralement comme de la vermine. »

Harry répondit, « Vous êtes les bienvenus. Quant au monde sorcier, il est grand temps qu'ils reçoivent un coup de pieds au cul. Pardonnez mon langage. »

Shauna rit et répondit, « Nous avons absolument besoin d'avoir une longue discussion, Sorcier Scorpion. Vous êtes très intriguant. Peut-être pourrons-nous nous aider les uns les autres dans un proche avenir pour notre bénéfice mutuel ? »

Harry répondit, « Ce serait pour moi un plaisir de former des liens étroits avec les clans Vampires. Je vous avoue que ma connaissance de votre peuple est assez limitée et je serai ravi d'un échange d'informations et idées. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rencontrer certaines de mes troupes. Mes gens ici seront attentifs à vos besoins, Lady Shauna. »

Harry hocha la tête et était sur le point de partir quand Tiara mit sa main sur son avant-bras et lui dit, « Je tenais à vous exprimer mes remerciements pour nous avoir sauvés des sbires de Voldemort. La reine Tulia des Veela entendra parler de votre acte généreux. Au nom de mon peuple et en tant qu'ambassadrice de la cour de la reine, je voudrai vous demander s'il serait possible d'entretenir des liens diplomatiques avec votre groupe ? »

Harry répondit, « Ce serait pour moi un plaisir de relever votre offre Lady Tiara. » Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Harry ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Les choses bougeaient si vite qu'il commençait à saturer un peu. Il devait organiser son équipe de négociation très bientôt. S'il pouvait avoir les Vampires et les Veela dans son camp, il pourrait entamer des discussions sur la formation d'un nouveau gouvernement. Immédiatement Rémus, Xiana et Fleur vinrent à son esprit comme ambassadeurs. Les Lycans et les Vampires étaient considérés comme des créatures maléfiques et les Vampires seraient prêts à accepter Rémus. Fleur était en partie Veela et elle saurait comment traiter avec eux. Xiana était une négociatrice naturelle et était extrêmement flexible. Avec l'aide de Rémus et de Fleur, elle serait capable d'établir une alliance avec eux. Avec ces pensées en tête, Harry transplana au château Potter.

**11h30 au château Potter**

Harry apparut sur les terres au Nord du château et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il rencontra Blaise, Théo et Brianna et leur dit de le suivre. Harry marcha vers le château et rencontra Dobby à la porte.

Dobby bondit de haut en bas sur ses pieds et dit, « Oh, maître Harry est de retour à la maison. Vous semble très fatigué. Dobby va dire à Winky de commencer le déjeuner. La jeune maitresse, Bini et le nouvel étranger auront bientôt faim ? » Blaise fut le premier à réaliser que Dobby s'adressait à eux et répondit, « Oui, Dobby, nous allons rester pour déjeuner. »

Harry présenta alors Théo à Dobby et ils suivirent Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux cachots. Théo repéra les flammes d'un bleu profond venant des torches et remarqua combien il faisait plus froid à mesure qu'ils descendaient Théo devait admettre qu'il était assez impressionné par la demeure ancestrale d'Harry. Ce n'était pas seulement beau mais aussi extrêmement fonctionnel.

Ils atteignirent finalement les cachots les plus reculés et Harry commença une série de sifflements et de mouvements de baguette devant deux portes. Il y eut une lueur cramoisie et un petit bruit puis Harry ouvrit la porte en acier massif sur la gauche. La vue qui accueilli Théo fut quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Même la cruauté de son père au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'approchait pas ce cauchemar gothique. Théo leva les yeux et vit Drago, une grimace apparut sur son visage. C'était comme si Harry avait laissé parlé son côté salaud.

Brianna suivit le regard de Théo et remarqua Drago suspendu sur des crochets à viande. Son visage devint sculpté dans de la pierre et une lueur malicieuse brillait dans son regard. Blaise regarda sa jumelle et remarqua la lueur maniaque dans ses yeux. Blaise regarda autour et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la minutie de son beau frère. Cet homme ne fait rien à moitié, songea-t-il.

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit descendre Drago, le pétrifia, le déplaça contre le mur derrière et lui mit des chaines, il le ranima ensuite. Harry dit de sa voix la plus froide possible, « Vous avez deux heures pour faire ce qu'il vous plait. Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle sont dans de l'autre côté du couloir. Vous pouvez tuer ces deux-là aujourd'hui si vous le voulez. Si vous décidez de les tuer, s'il vous plait, faite en sorte de les décapiter et de jeter un sort de stase sur leurs corps. J'ai une pette surprise pour notre cher directeur. Quant à Drago, torturez-le tant que vous voulez mais je veux avoir le plaisir de le tuer. Ce petit connard a été la plaie de mon existence depuis que j'ai été à ce bon vieux Poudlard. »

Blaise demanda, « Sommes-nous aussi autorisés à torturer Malfoy Sénior et sa pute ? »

Harry répondit, « Absolument ! Après tout, je ne voudrai pas que Lucius s'ennuie en ma compagnie. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les cachots du Scorpion son bien équipés, cela m'attristerait de voir tout ce bel équipement aller à la poubelle et de n'utiliser que le Doloris. Maintenant, je vais faire une petite sieste, mais je serai de retour dans deux heures. Assurez-vous de n'être jamais seuls avec les prisonniers. Je vais mettre mes sorts les plus sombres juste à l'entrée des cachots, donc je vous recommande fortement d'attendre que je revienne vous chercher. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry sortit des cachots et mit en place ses sorts avant de quitter les cachots. Il se rendit à la bibliothèque des Potter et sortit deux coffres et les agrandit, puis il les mit sur la table. Il appela Dobby et le petit elfe de maison apparut juste à côté de lui sautant d'excitation comme d'habitude. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à Dobby et souhaita avoir un peu de son énergie.

Il dit à Dobby de sortir les livres du coffre, de les cataloguer sur papier et sur l'ordinateur et de les placer à leur place appropriée sur les étagères. Il dit à Dobby de créer plus d'étagères et d'identifier les catégories par sujet, ce que la bibliothèque n'avait pas encore. Dobby était trop heureux de lui être utile. Harry dit à Dobby de le réveiller dans deux heures et qu'il allait faire une sieste. Dobby hocha vigoureusement la tête et Harry marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et retira ses vêtements et au moment où sa tête toucha son oreiller, il plongea dans les bras de Morphée

Un peu plus tard, Harry sentit quelque chose le secouer légèrement, « Hummmm. Je suis fatigué. » Il entendit Dobby dire, « Le maître doit se lever. Maitresse Xiana vient juste d'arriver et est dans le salon. » Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent soudainement et il dit à Dobby de lui dire qu'il serait en bas dans quinze minutes.

Harry sortit rapidement du lit et prit une douche rapide. Il mit une paire de jeans noirs, et une chemise en flanelle bleue. Il mit un peu d'eau de Cologne et regarda la date, Jeudi 16 octobre. Il changea sa boucle d'oreille en forme de scorpion pour une pour celle en rubis et mit finalement sa robe et ses bottes en peau de basilic et il fixa ses deux katanas dans son dos, il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon.

Xiana relisait son dernier article pour la Découverte et remarqua son mari qui descendait les escaliers. Elle avait remarqué combien il était fatigué ce matin et il semblait un peu plus reposé. Par tous les diables elle allait faire en sorte que sa famille se repose ce week-end. Ils le méritaient et son mari devait recharger ses batteries. Sauna et Tiara lui dirent qu'elles voulaient discuter avec Harry ce soir et elle leur avait répondu qu'il serait disponible à 19h00. Elle savait qu'Harry avait effectué certains raids tard la nuit dernière et tôt ce matin mais elle n'avait pas encore eut tous les détails.

Xiana se leva et marcha vers son mari, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry fut le premier à parler et dit, « Assieds-toi, je dois te mettre au courant de ce qui s'est passé ces douze dernières heures. » Harry n'épargna aucuns détails.

Au fond de lui, il avait peur de décevoir Xiana avec a torture des Malfoy mais elle avait besoins de savoir la totalité. Pour sa part, Xiana écouta attentivement la description d'Harry des tortures infligée par la famille Malfoy à la famille moldue, l'attaque des mangemorts par Harry et ses tortures des Malfoy de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Harry expliqua sa rage de ce qu'ils avaient fait à la petite fille et au petit garçon et sa torture des responsables. Finalement, il finit par détailler la destruction des maisons de ses prisonniers dans la matinée. Xiana put voir les émotions contradictoires qu'il avait concernant la torture des Malfoy. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il était anxieux de sa réaction.

Xiana n'était pas une grande fan de la torture mais elle savait que leurs ennemis avaient torturés d'innombrables victimes et même si elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas l'estomac pour le faire, elle n'allait pas blâmer son mari de le faire. Elle savait aussi qu'il allait faire un enregistrement de ses souvenirs et les envoyer à Voldemort et à ses mangemorts pour leur faire savoir que d'autres pouvaient jouer aux même jeux qu'eux.

Comme elle l'avait appris durant leur entraînement d'été, la guerre psychologique était une arme intégrante dans leur arsenal. La seule demande qu'elle avait était qu'aucune torture ne dépasse les deux jours. Après deux jours, le prisonnier devait être fini. Sa raison était que ces deux jours donnaient amplement le temps pour qu'ils obtiennent des informations. La raison aussi, était que cela laissait moins d'opportunités aux prisonniers pour s'échapper où à ses contacts pour le localiser.

Harry laissa doucement échapper son souffle et fut parfaitement d'accord avec Xiana. Il n'y avait pas pensé mais son raisonnement était impeccable. Elle avait raison, avec la légilimencie, les potions de vérités et la torture, ils pourraient avoir toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient en deux jours.

Plus vite les cibles étaient éliminées, moins il y avait de risques d'accident. Harry lui dit alors ce qui était actuellement en cours dans les cachots et lui demanda si elle voulait venir. Xiana ne savait pas si elle avait l'estomac pour être témoin de la torture de prisonniers mais elle avait déjà été témoin de la torture de victimes du mage noir par les souvenirs d'Harry. Elle hocha la tête et ils partirent pour les cachots.

(torture de Crabbe et Goyle)

§§Harry et Xiana arrivèrent aux cachots. Xiana suivit Harry et ils purent entendre des cris venant de la cellule des Crabbe et Goyle. Harry poussa la porte et trouva Brianna maintenant Crabbe sous le Doloris. Harry remarqua qu'ils n'avaient plus de vêtements sur le haut du corps et trouva que leurs poitrines avaient un grand scorpion gravé sur la peau. Au dessus de la marque du scorpion, des lettres avaient été découpés dans la peau, il put lire, Mangemorts Votre Heure Est Arrivée. Harry avait aussi remarqué leurs orbites vides. Un liquide jaune poisseux coulait toujours le long de leurs joues. Ils étaient très créatifs, pensa-Harry.

Xiana, pour sa part, luttait très fort pour ne pas vomir. Elle se rappela ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa sœur et se détacha émotionnellement de ce qui leur arrivait. Elle remarqua les taches sombres de sang où leurs bijoux de famille auraient dû se trouver et n'eut aucun doute. Aucun sort excepté la castration ne pouvait causer autant de saignements. §§

Bien qu'ayant toujours l'estomac au bord des lèvres, c'était devenu plus facile à gérer. Elle regarda Harry et dit, « Laissons-les en finir. Je vous attends tous à la bibliothèque. »

Harry hocha la tête et répondit, « Je te rejoins dans quinze minutes. »

Harry regarda Xiana sortir des cachots et quand elle fut partie, il informa le groupe sur la nouvelle politique en matière de prisonniers et des raisons de celle-ci. Il leur dit d'en finir avec Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient maintenant inconscients à cause de la douleur. Harry vit Blaise et Brianna sortir leurs katanas et Harry alla s'occuper des Malfoy. Harry atteignit la cellule des Malfoy et vit les dommages qui leur avaient été infligés. Ils avaient été marqués comme Crabbe et Goyle. Narcissa et Lucius saignaient de la bouche, du nez et des oreilles et Harry put voir qu'ils souffraient de l'effet du Doloris. Leurs cerveaux avaient disjonctés comme ceux des parents de Neville. Harry regarda Drago et lui aussi avait été marqués d'un scorpion.

Drago réussit à voir Potter qui le regardait et dit avec une expression de défi, « Tu peux me tuer, Potter, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en finira avec toi ! Pourquoi tu n'en finis pas de ton petit jeu ? »

Harry ricana et dit, « Tu es incroyable, Malfoy. Même face à ta mort, tu ne peux pas trouver la moral de te repentir pour tes crimes. »

Drago renifla tandis qu'il toussa du sang et répondit, « C'est un peu fort venant de ta part, Potter. Tu es aussi criminel que nous. Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, Potter, mais tu es un putain d'assassin froid comme tu nous accuses de l'être. »

Harry ricana et dit, « je n'ai rien en commun avec toi ! Je ne viole pas, ni ne mutile ou tue des bébés innocents et des enfants. Je n'ai pas commencé ce combat, mais je suis certain que d'une manière ou d'une autre il va se terminer, tu peux compter là-dessus. Si cela signifie tuer tous les putains de sangs-purs qui suit les idées de cet enfoiré de mage noir, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Le petit garçon au cœur d'or auquel tu fais référence est mort il y a un moment, Malfoy. C'est ton monde qui l'a tué. Tout comme le Phénix, il a renaît des cendres de la trahison, de la négligence, des abus et de l'indifférence. Il est préférable que tu meurs de tout façon, Malfoy. Le monde sorcier tel que tu le connais est sur le point d'être détruit. Les sangs-purs comme toi aurons très peu d'influence sur la manière dont il sera gouverné. »

(mort de Drago, Narcissa et Lucius et de Crabbe et Goyle)

§§Avant que Malfoy n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta Abripio-Exoculo, il y eut un bruit de découpe et le visage de Malfoy hurla alors qu'il était en proie à la douleur. Harry jeta alors Saxificus- Collyrium. Il sortit son katana et sans un seul autre mot trancha la tête de Malfoy. Harry fit ensuite la même chose à Lucius et Narcissa. Il mit leurs têtes sur une pique et enfonça l'autre extrémité dans leur buste. Il jeta alors un sort de stase à leurs corps et dit « Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de vos âmes. »

Harry prit alors la pique de Drago et lévita son corps dans la cellule de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry rencontra les autres et dit à Théo de métamorphoser des piques et de mettre les têtes de Vincent et Grégory dessus puis de fixer leurs corps à l'autre extrémité. §§

Harry prit alors trois pierres d'obsidienne et les métamorphosa en scorpions et leur implanta un petit diamant noir. Il créa alors trois portoloins aux neutrinos avec des sorts holographiques. Il mt un sort de glu sur les fronts de Malfoy Crabbe et Goyle et colla les scorpions portoloin sur leurs fronts. Il s'assura de mettre un sort d'autodestruction sur les portoloins.

Harry dit alors, « Assurez-vous de tous être présents pour le petit déjeuner demain. Il est temps de donner un choc au vieil idiot citronné et à sa moralité à deux noises. Il est temps de lui montrer que certaines choses ne valent pas une deuxième chance. » Harry leur dit de rejoindre Xiana à la bibliothèque pendant qu'il en finissait avec Lucius et Narcissa. Harry leur fit la même chose mais programma les portoloins pour la cafétéria du ministère où la plupart des travailleurs se trouveraient le matin. Harry voulait un impact maximum. Cela fait, il incinéra les vêtements des prisonniers. Il fit la même chose dans l'autre cellule puis alla rejoindre Xiana et es autres.

**Tôt ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner.**

Albus Dumbledore s'assit dans la Grande Salle prêtant peu d'attention à son repas. Il ne prêtait pas non plus beaucoup d'attention aux ragots quotidiens, qui d'ordinaire lui apportaient des informations et des rumeurs. Le rire des enfants se faisait entendre, mais là encore, il n'y portait peu d'attention. Le seul mot pour décrire son état d'esprit était la frustration, tout simplement. Plus il essayait de contrôler Potter, plus les choses empiraient. Il n'avait aucun doute que Potter savait qu'il était responsable de l'attaque sur sa personne. Depuis que son plan avait échoué, Albus craignait quelques formes de représailles de la part de ce maudit gamin.

Le jeune homme avait plus qu'assez de colère refoulée contre lui. Lui-même ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi. Tout le monde lui disait toujours que son empressement à le sacrifier à Voldemort était un élément essentiel. Albus considérait l'acte de sacrifier sa propre vie pour détruire le mal et sauver leur monde un acte de la plus haute valeur morale. Le garçon aurait été vénéré pour toujours. Au lieu de cela le gamin avait grandit son indépendance avec et maintenant tous ses plans soigneusement mis au point était parfaitement inutiles. Le pire était qu'Albus lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'était en train de faire le gamin. Il n'avait pas réussi à savoir où il avait passé l'été et encore moins de garder sa trace pendant l'année scolaire.

Albus était certain que Potter connaissait le Sorcier Scorpion. Depuis quand le connaissait-il et quelles étaient ses relations avec le sorcier maléfique était un mystère complet pour lui. C'est pourquoi il avait attendu avec impatience le succès de son plan d'hier après-midi. S'il avait réussi, il aurait Potter sous son contrôle une fois de plus et aurait découvert ce qu'il savait de ce Sorcier Scorpion ? Au lieu de cela, cela avait tourné à la complète humiliation de Granger, Weasley et du reste de l'A.D. Albus sentit qu'il avait de nouveau sous-estimé les capacités de Potter.

**Flashback d'hier après-midi**

Albus regarda sa montre et pressa son pas. Pour un homme de plus de 150 ans, il pouvait avancer vraiment vite quand il était pressé. Albus regarda autour pour être certain qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours et jeta un sort de confusion sur le Saule Cogneur. Albus se dirigea dans le tunnel sombre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la pièce isolée du second étage. La première chose qui lui dit que quelque chose n'allait pas était l'absence totale de bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Albus ouvrit prudemment la porte mais trouva une pièce vide. Albus soupira et décida de se rendre au terrain de Quidditch. Peut-être avaient-ils eu quelques problèmes à maitriser Potter. Il décida de se faufiler jusqu'au terrain, peut-être pourrait-il aider Granger et Weasley à maitriser Potter et lui faire payer ces affreux maux de tête qu'il lui avait donné en août.

Sans qu'Albus ne le sache, Colin Creevey revenait du lac où il avait prit de spectaculaires photos d'un licorne. Colin décida de couper à travers le terrain de Quidditch pour raccourcir sa route. Il venait de franchir l'angle nord est quand il repéra quelques personnes au loin et prit ses jumelles moldues et trouva Hermione Granger, Cho Chang nues et Ron Weasley qui roulait des hanches, ils étaient tous collés à des poteaux et immobilisés par des sortes de cordes métalliques.

Colin se dirigea vers les gradins et prit un bon angle pour zoomer et commença à prendre une flopée de clichés. Il devait les faire parvenir à son contact à la Gazette du Sorcier. Depuis sa première année, Colin avait déjà trouvé ce qu'il voulait faire dans le monde magique. Il voulait devenir un photographe professionnel pour la Gazette. Faire des photos comme celles-ci lui tracerait un chemin vers un emploi à la Gazette dans le futur.

Colin fut sorti de sa rêverie quand il vit la vue dégoutante. Beeuuurk pensa-t-il. Ce que fait Weasley est dégoutant Il savait qu'il allait avoir des cauchemars pour le restant de la semaine. Colin dut utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas éclater de rire. Granger et Chang suppliant Weasley d'arrêter sa danse érotique était simplement de trop. Soudainement, Colin vit une silhouette marcher au loin et quand il prit ses jumelles, il découvrit que le directeur venait dans sa direction.. Colin décida d'effectuer une retraite stratégique avant que le directeur ne le trouve et ne confisque ses fantastiques photos.

Albus marchait quand il leva les yeux et vit un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il plissa les yeux et était désormais certain que Potter avait reçu un entraînement secret cet été. S'il avait à parier, il parierait que ce Sorcier Scorpion était celui qui l'avait entraîné. Comme il l'avait suspecté en août, Potter était devenu maléfique. Albus savait qu'il était un bon duelliste mais qu'il maîtrise une telle force signifiait qu'il avait utilisé de la magie noire.

Albus sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques obscures sorts de révélation, il remarqua que des sorts d'illusion relevant de la magie noire avaient été jetés. Pas étonnant, pensa-t-il, que cette opération soit tombée à l'eau. Il n'avait jamais vu les effets en combat réel. Alors qu'il s'approcha des gradins, l'étendue des dommages réels de la bataille devinrent évidents. A son étonnement, il trouva trois personnes attachés à des poteaux. Il jeta Coegi-Visio sur ses verres, ce qui lui permit d'obtenir une vision précise de la scène. Il vit Granger, Chang et Weasley nus comme au jour de leur naissance. Weasley semblait faire une sorte de danse érotique.

Albus était furieux, et s'ils avaient été découverts ? Cela pourrait amener de la très mauvaise publicité sur son école, et de compromettre sa réputation déjà mauvaise au sein du ministère. Il se rapprocha rapidement d'eux et leur conjura immédiatement des vêtements. Il annula alors le sort de colle et bannit les poteaux. Il répara la plupart des dégâts causés aux gradins.

Quand il eut terminé, il s'adressa à Hermione et rugit, « Je suis très déçu par vous tous. Cela aurait dû être une mission très facile. Après tout l'entraînement que vous avez eu l'été dernier et pourtant vous avez échoué à le contenir. S'il-vous-plait, voyez qui dans votre équipe doit aller à l'infirmerie pour quelques soins. Inventez l'excuse dont vous aurez besoin. J'espère que cette mission n'est pas au-delà de vos capacités ? Quand vous aurez fini, je veux que Miss Chang et le jeune Weasley viennent à mon bureau pour une séance de débriefing. Je veux savoir exactement ce qui s'est mal passé. »

**Fin du flashback**

Albus fut sorti de ses pensées par le fracas retentissants remplissant la grande salle. Il regarda autour et vit divers membres de toutes les maisons pointer Granger, Weasley et Chang. Le jeune Mulciber de Serpentard se leva même de table et commença à rouler des hanches. Soudainement, Albus fut assaillit par la peur. Il regarda Minerva qui était devenue aussi blanche qu'un linge, et remarqua qu'elle regardait la Gazette du Sorcier.

Albus n'avait pas remarqué les livraisons des hiboux pendant le repas. Il prit son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et les photos qu'il vit lui firent perdre toutes les couleurs de son visage. L'ensemble du personnel semblait sans voix excepté Sévérus, qui semblait presque joyeux. Son expression typique était remplacée par une grimace qui rendait son visage presque plus effrayant. Le ministère serait après lui maintenant, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il devait établir une stratégie et rapidement. Peut-être pourrait-il tourner cela à son avantage. Ce pourrait être une chance de voir Potter sous un jour différent, il l'espérait.

Albus se leva immédiatement et déclara, « ça suffit ! Vos camarades de classe ont été attaqués. Vous devriez avoir honte de vous moquer d'eux. Mr Potter sera sévèrement réprimandé pour ses actions, je peux vous l'assurer. » L'effet de la révélation du coupable n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Au lieu de cela, un Poufsouffle s'écria, « J'espère qu'il sera nominé pour un Ordre de Merlin. »

Ginny venait juste d'arriver au repas après avoir quitté son petit ami au château Potter er s'assit en face de Parvati. Elle pensait à la destruction du manoir Goyle et à la nouvelle arme d'Harry, quand elle vit les hiboux livrer le courrier. Elle n'en pensa rien, mais entendit soudainement Parvati éclater de rire en désignant une image.

Ginny se pencha pour jeter un coup d(œil et faillit en recracher son repas. La dernière chose qu'elle avait besoin de voir était son frère se tortiller de cette manière. Certaines choses ne devraient jamais être partagées en famille. Elle se tourna vers Ron et avec son expression la plus moqueuse et dit, « Que ça te serve de leçon, espèce d'imbéciles pour avoir tendu une embuscade à Harry comme tu l'as fait J'espère que maman te laissera en vie quand elle verra les photos. Je ne serai pas surprise qu'elle te retire de l'école. Ce n'est pas comme si tu y apprenais quelque chose de tout façon. » Après cela, elle se leva et sortit pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Rendant ce temps, Hermione, Ron et Cho coururent hors de la grande salle avec l'intention de sortir aussi vite que possible. La seule chose qui occupait les pensées de Ron était la vengeance sur Potter. S'ils avaient été reliés télépathiquement, il aurait remarqué que les autres pensaient exactement à la même chose.

Ron regarda autour et vit Hermione et Cho qui avait le visage aussi rouge que lui. Aucun autre mot ne décrivait cela, ils avaient été complètement humiliés. Cho était songeuse. S'ils prenaient la personne responsable de ces photos, il mourrait d'une mort horrible et douloureuse. Maintenant en y repensant, Potter était la seule personne qui avait pu faire quelque chose comme ça.

Ron dit, « Je suis presque certain que Potter est celui qui a livré ces photos à la Gazette du Sorcier. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Hermione répondit, « Hé bien, qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ? Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui a été témoin de notre combat excepté lui. Le sort de secret que j'ai lancé sur le reste de l'équipe les aurait empêché de papoter sur le sujet.

Cho suivit la logique de Granger et dit, « Je suis d'accord avec le raisonnement d'Hermione. Potter doit avoir fait ça. Il va souhaiter n'être jamais né. »

Ron hocha la tête et continuait à penser que quand le moment viendrait, le petit bâtard n'aurait aucune chance. A la première occasion, il lui ferait payer. Son entraînement en arts martiaux avec les Aurors durant l'été lui serait d'une grande utilité. Il pouvait presque se délecter de l'impact de son point sur le visage de Potter. Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient avoir prit le temps d'analyser la bataille. S'ils l'avaient fait, cela les auraient empêcher de commettre une autre énorme erreur.

**Tôt le matin au château Potter**

Harry était occupé à écouter la description de Blaise et Théo de leur attaque du manoir Crabbe. Il semblait que seuls Crabbe et la mère de Goyle prenaient le thé au rez-de-chaussée quand ils apparurent. Théo tua Elvira Goyle tandis que Blaise gela Alexis Crabbe. Ils regardèrent ensuite dans la bibliothèque familiale mais trouvèrent très peu de livres de magie noire. Après avoir détruit le manoir, ils retournèrent par portoloin au château Potter. L'histoire de Brianna était encore plus sans incidents. Son groupe balaya complètement la zone mais ne trouvèrent personne. Ils brûlèrent le manoir jusqu'au sol et utilisèrent leurs portoloins.

Bill partit peu après pour Gringotts et Ginny avait un cours tôt dans la matinée donc elle partit après le repas. Ils établirent un calendrier d'entraînement pour quand ils utiliseraient de nouveau l'Œil d'Odin. Le reste du groupe avait des cours l'après midi donc Harry leur dit de se détendre et de se relaxer pour la durée du week-end. Il les félicita sur leurs missions bien menées, et sur une justice rendue ben méritée. Il leur dit de regarder le spectacle le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Ils devaient se retrouver Samedi après-midi pour effectuer une analyse post-mission.

Quand ils furent partis, Harry se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un grand verre de Brandy et s'assit en face de la cheminée de la salle de séjour. Xiana vint lui dire qu'elle allait repartir pour la malle manoir pour veiller sur leurs invités et voir s'ils avaient besoins de quelque chose. Elle se pencha et lui donna un doux baiser. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la malle manoir contre le mur sud de la bibliothèque et disparut. Harry finit son verre et retourna dans sa chambre pour se reposer encore un peu.

Harry se réveilla tard dans l'après-midi et estima qu'il se sentait bien mieux physiquement et mentalement. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était 17h30. Il se leva rapidement et se doucha. Il s'habilla ensuite et mit ses robes de bataille et ses armes. Il regarda le calendrier et remarqua qu'il était temps de prendre un de ses potions de renforcement des os et du sang. Il sentit que ce lot serait probablement le dernier.

La semaine précédente, il était entré dans une longue transe méditative, ce qui lui avait permis d'atteindre sa source de magie et d'explorer tous ses canaux magiques. Il ne sentait plus aucune gène, aucune douleur en pratiquant sa magie corporelle, cela signifiait qu'il avait attient la croissance maximale de ses canaux magiques. . Il remarqua également qu'il pouvait désormais faire de la magie sans baguette silencieusement jusqu'à des sorts de sixième année. Il avait toujours besoin de sa baguette pour les sorts de magie noire avancée. Cependant, il pouvait maintenant jeter silencieusement et sans baguette de puissants sorts et boucliers. Offensivement, il pouvait faire la même chose avec les sorts mortels les plus simples de magie noire.

Ce week-end, Harry consacra beaucoup de temps à pratiquer sa magie corporelle, ses arts martiaux et son combat à l'épée avec Akima. Harry se regarda dans un miroir et mit sa capuche puis jeta les sorts de dissimulations appropriés. Quand il fut satisfait, il transplana à la malle manoir près du lac de Poudlard. Harry se dirigea de la salle des portoloins à l'infirmerie. Il trouva rapidement Tiara et Shauna discutant avec sa femme. Fleur et Heinrich discutaient des mérites d'une certaine potion. Comme Harry s'approchait, ils le regardèrent tous et le saluèrent.

Harry se tourna vers Xiana et dit, « Rapport de situation. »

Xiana répondit, « Tous les patients ont été traités et la plupart d'entre eux devraient aller bien d'ici demain. Les Vampires se remettent à une vitesse stupéfiante. Les Veela vont aussi mieux. Les deux races sont puissantes magiquement. Demain, ils devraient tous être en mesure de retourner chez eux. »

Harry apprécia les nouvelles et répondit, « Excellent travail, vous tous. » Il se tourna vers ses invités et dit, « Je suis heureux de voir que vos deux peuples n'ont pas subis de dommages permanents.. Lorsque vous aurez fini d'installer vos peuples pour la nuit, vous êtes les bienvenues pour me rencontrer dans le salon pour une discussion et un peu de détente. Nous devons apprendre à mieux nous connaître les uns les autres. Je sais qu'en ce moment vous devez vous demander qui nous sommes réellement mais je dois vous demander d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on se connaisse mieux les uns les autres et qu'on construise une confiance mutuelle entre nos peuple avant que je ne divulgue des informations aussi critiques. »

Elles acquiescèrent à son idée et lui dirent qu'elles seraient honorées de le rencontrer dans le parloir. Harry se tourna alors vers ses collègues et leur dit de le rejoindre aussi pour partager des informations et se détendre. Harry était sur le point de prendre un des verres prêts au bar quand Xiana s'approcha doucement de lui et lui mit sa main sur son avant-bras.

Xiana chuchota alors, « Neville est parti pour son cours après le déjeuner mais est revenu avec un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je pense que tu voudrais voire cela. Je pensai, mari de mon cœur, que cela pourrait être l'ouverture que nous cherchions pour commencer à planter des clous dans le cercueil de ce vieux fou rongé par l'acide citrique. C'est un peu tôt dans notre calendrier mais je crois que nous devrions saisir cette opportunité. Laisse-moi savoir ce que tu en penses quand tu auras eu la chance de lire l'article. Nous en reparlerons plus tard à la maison. » Chaque fois que Xiana faisait référence à la maison, elle voulait toujours dire le château Potter. Harry savait que sa femme était extrêmement attachée à leur maison.

Harry répondit, « J'entends et j'obéis, ma Dame. » Xiana sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et Harry attendit que ses invités arrivent. Quand ils se montrèrent, il leur dit de se mettre à l'aise, et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

Xiana l'aida à distribuer les boissons à tout le monde et ils s'assirent. Harry décida que l'honnêteté et la sincérité conviendrait le mieux à ces personnes. Les Vampires et les Veela avaient une étrange capacité à discerner la vérité du mensonge et Harry voulaient que ces personnes deviennent ses alliés. Ils ne prendraient pas nécessairement part à la guerre, mais ce serait bien s'ils le faisaient. Cependant, s'il pouvait empêcher ses groupes de rejoindre Voldemort, alors ce serait une plus grande réalisation à ses yeux.

Harry décida de leur donner un bon résumé de ce qu'ils étaient, de ce pour quoi qu'ils combattaient, et quels étaient leurs objectifs finaux. Il leur dit certain de ses pouvoirs mais prit soin de ne pas tout divulguer. Il leur dit qu'il avait omis certaines informations à ce stade. Pouvaient-ils former une alliance qu'ils en sauraient bien plus y compris qui ils étaient vraiment Harry souligna que son identité serait connue seulement des leaders de l'alliance, ainsi il y aurait moins de chances que l'information soie divulguée. Harry expliqua ensuite la structure socio politique de leur groupe. Il expliqua aussi comment et pourquoi il combattait le ministère, Voldemort et Dumbledore. La dernière partie, il perdit presque le contrôle de son aura, et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il expliqua finalement sa prochaine réunion avec les gobelins en novembre. Harry sortit une multitude de détails, comme la façon dont ils allaient renverser le Magenmagot.

Pour leur part, Shauna et Tiara étaient complètement choquée bien que très satisfaites de l'audace de ses plans et de ce que lui et ses troupes avaient accompli à ce jour. Si les idées de ce Sorcier réussissaient, cela permettrait enfin à leurs peuples de devenir des partenaires égaux dans le monde magique. Ce Sorcier Scorpion ne voulait pas restaurer le système actuel, il voulait complètement l'anéantir et recommencer à partir de zéro. Dans le processus, il voulait que toutes les races magiques connues deviennent partie intégrante du gouvernement. Cette révolution, c'est le meilleur terme, provoquerait les plus grands bouleversements sociaux que le monde sorcier ait connu depuis plus de deux millénaires.

Shauna avait depuis longtemps appris à reconnaître la puissance et ce Sorcier en avait à bloque. Elle pouvait littéralement sentir son aura magique inonder ses sens. Les vampires étaient très sensibles à la magie en général et elle était une lectrice d'aura. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était facilement l'égal du mage noir actuel et du sorcier nommé Dumbledore.

Ce Sorcier Scorpion agissait dans l'ombre. Il rassemblait ses cartes maintenant car ses ennemis ne savaient pas qui il était. L'élément de surprise était de son côté. De son point de vue, très bientôt, ce sorcier aurait une très puissante armée de son côté. Si son peuple le rejoignait, puis les Gobelins et les Veelas alors rien, ne leur barrerait le chemin pour réformer le monde magique. Elle devait parler à son père le plus vite possible. Une rencontre entre son père et ce Sorcier était primordiale.

Shauna rencontre les yeux de la Veela et sut qu'elle pensait la même chose. L'opportunité était trop intéressante pour la laisser passer. Le destin devait y être pour quelque chose. Comment expliquer autrement le hasard des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés la semaine dernière.

C'était au tour de Shauna d'expliquer qui elle était et qui elle représentait. Elle expliqua la véritable histoire des Vampires qui commençait avec le Caïn de la bible moldu. La véritable histoire était que Caïn avait été un sorcier 5000 ans plus tôt. Il était devenu immortel en faisant des expérimentations avec un puissant mage noir nommé Seth. Dans le processus, il était devenu si puissant qu'l était devenu immortel. Le prix de cette immortalité avait été un besoin constant de sang. Finalement, Caïn rencontra une sorcière nommée Lilith qui l'aida à découvrir l'ensemble de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Caïn donna naissance à la première, deuxième et troisième génération d'enfants. Il fonda finalement l'ancienne citée

d'Etosha où il créa ses treize grands enfants.

Pendant plus de trois mille ans, les enfants de Caïn se disputèrent pour le pouvoir, et de nouveau les mortels furent utilisés comme pions dans leurs querelles. Finalement, l'ancienne cité fut détruite – certains disent qu'une catastrophe naturelle en était la cause. D'autres, qu'une des vengeances magiques des enfants précipita le cataclysme. Caïn disparut dans la tourmente. Jusqu'à présent, on avait plus entendu parlé de lui. Les trois Vampires de la deuxième génération disparurent dans les brumes de la légende. Mais les 13 grands enfants, libres d'agir sans restriction, commencèrent à élever de nouveaux vampires. Les 13 Vampires furent connus sous le nom d'Antédiluviens, et leurs enfants furent créés à leur image. Ils héritèrent des pouvoirs magiques des Antédiluviens.

Shauna expliqua ensuite la structure sociopolitique de leurs clans. Elle expliqua toutes les différentes factions et donna quelques détails sur leurs pouvoirs. Ils incluaient la magie du sang, la magie d'âme, des attributs physiques, des forces et quelques faiblesses. Elle leur dit que son père était le fameux Nicadimus et qu'il était un Mathusalem. Il était un ancien vampire qui avait plus de deux mille ans. Il gouvernait les princes, qui à leur tour gouvernait le territoire de la Camarilla.

Shauna expliqua alors que le prince est souvent entouré d'un cercle de conseillers choisis parmi les puissants anciens de différents clans. Les anciens sont collectivement appelés Primogen. Même si, en théorie, un prince gouverne dans l'absolue un prince qui omet de tenir compte de ses Primogen se retrouve souvent destitué ou tué en peu de temps. Les Primogen sont d'une force formidable, et intriguent sans cesse les uns contre les autres et contre le prince.

Harry était maintenant absolument fasciné par les explications de Shauna sur son peuple. Harry pouvait dire que les autres pensaient la même chose. Plus il en apprenait directement depuis la source, plus il commençait à réaliser quel déplorable niveau était son apprentissage à Poudlard. Binns avec des putains de rébellions de Gobelins avait probablement causé le suicide de nombreux sorciers et sorcières par pur ennui. Pourquoi diable ne pouvaient-ils pas mettre un véritable prof qui leur parlerait des autres races et avec lequel ils pourraient apprendre correctement la véritable histoire sorcière. Harry réalisa que cela venait probablement des sorciers et sorcières sang-purs qui avaient peur que les autres races ne soient plus magiques qu'ils ne l'étaient eux-mêmes.

Shauna, voyant qu'elle avait un auditoire très captivé s'enhardie et continua ses explications. « Les Aînés sont des Vampires qui existent depuis 300 ans ou plus. Ils ont maîtrisés de nombreux pouvoirs magiques pendant ce temps. La plupart des Aînés sont des créatures formidables et mortelles. Les Aînés ont tendance à être des êtres impitoyables et paranoïaques. Ils feront tout pour maintenir leur structure de pouvoir, oppresser et manipuler les jeunes Vampires, et détruire leurs rivaux. »

Shauna prit une gorgée de Brandy et continua, « En dessous des Aînés, il y a les Ancillae. Les Ancillae sont le plus souvent des Vampires qui ont vécus entre 100 et 300 ans de non-vie, bien que certains ambitieux jeunes puissent atteindre ce rang prématurément. Comme leur nom le suggère, les Ancillae servent d'aides et d'agents pour les Aînés ou la cour. Ils jouent généralement leurs propres jeux de pouvoir, ainsi, même si ceux-ci ont moins de conséquences que les manipulations des Aînés. »

Ne voyant pas d'interruption, Shauna continua avec des cours d'histoire, « Le plus bas rang correspond aux Nouveau-Nés. Ce sont des Vampires qui ont été crées moins d'un siècle auparavant. Les Aînés comploteurs déploient les Nouveau-Nés comme des pions. Ce traitement, combiné à la valeur des dernières générations liées à l'individualité, sont souvent la cause que les Nouveaux-Nés renvoient leurs Aînés. Après tout, quand on est devenu adulte durant l'Été de l'Amour, il est difficile de sympathiser avec un vieux tyran réactionnaire qui a grandi au milieu des serments féodaux et des Droits Divins. »

Harry fut le premier à parler et dit, « Qu'est-ce qu'exactement la Camarilla, et quels clans composent sa structure ? »

Shauna était véritablement heureuse de son intérêt et répondit, « La Camarilla est une grande secte de Vampire qui a été formé à a fin du Moyen Age. Une « Nations-Unies » des Vampires en quelque sorte, elle a été créée pour protéger les Vampires des purges de l'Inquisition, pour respecter les traditions de Caïn et respecter la Mascarade (vivre caché des mortels NDT). Les vampires de la Camarilla rejettent l'idée que les Vampires sont de monstrueux prédateurs, ils préfèrent plutôt vivre clandestinement parmi les mortels et se nourrir avec prudence. »

Ne voyant pas d'interruption, Shauna continua, « La Camarilla est la secte la plus nombreuse et (en théorie) la plus puissante. Mais elle est composée de sept clans de Vampires, avec chacun sa propre culture et agenda, ce qui rend sujet à discordes. Elle est gouvernée par une sorte de fraction de parlementaires. La Camarilla est lente à agir et souvent indécise face aux menaces. Quand les efforts sont combinés cependant, la Camarilla est virtuellement instoppable. »

Shauna finit son sa leçon d'histoire en disant, « Les clans qui composent la Camarilla sont les _Brujah_. Ils sont un clan violent, antiautoritaire, ces Vampires épousent les restrictions de la liberté de la société. Le clan suivant est celui des _Gangrel_ dont je fais parti. Nous sommes un clan solitaire, nomade et nous préférons la nature sauvage aux confinements des cités. Le clan suivant est celui des _Malkavian_. C'est un bizarre clan de lunatiques dont les membres sont tristement célèbres pour leur folie. Le clan suivant dans la structure est celui des _Nosfératu_ Ils sont un clan de monstres difformes qui vivent dans des tunnels et des égouts souterrains. Leur férocité et leurs capacités de combat sont cependant inégalés dans le monde Vampire. La plupart des autres clans essayent de les éviter. Le clan suivant est celui des _Toréador_. C'est un clan de Vampires élégants et passionnés qui parrainent des artistes, des musiciens, des acteurs… Le clan suivant dans le cartel est celui des _Trémère_. C'est un clan de Vampires secrets qui pratiquent la magie du sang. Finalement le dernier clan est celui des _Ventrue_. C'est un clan de nobles et d'aristocrates qui considèrent comme leur devoir de diriger la Camarilla.

Quand elle eut terminé, Harry retrouva sa voix et dit, « Dame Shauna, c'est la plus intéressante leçon d'histoire que j'ai jamais eu. En une nuit, vous avez surpassé six ans d'études magiques à Poudlard. C'est encore un autre exemple de combien le monde magique est mal dirigé. Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour cette opportunité d'en apprendre d'avantage sur votre peuple. »

Shauna était ravie et répondit, « Ce fut un plaisir. Il est rafraîchissant de trouver un groupe de sorciers et de sorcières qui sont disposés à écouter les autres êtres magiques. » Harry et le reste de son groupe inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect envers Shauna et Tiara.

Harry prit le temps de remplir les verres et laissa Tiara expliquer sa position. Tout comme avec Shauna, ils reçurent un cours accéléré des structures sociales, de la politique et de l'étiquette Veela. Elle décrivit leur statut actuel et où se situaient certains des clans les plus connus. La plus grande population était en France, puis en Allemagne, en Italie et en Russie.

Vers les 22h30, ils étaient tous fatigués mais très satisfaits de ces échanges d'information. Harry décida alors de présenter son groupe de diplomates par leurs prénoms uniquement. Ils étaient ceux qui allaient s'occuper des négociations entre leurs peuples et organiseraient d'autres réunions. Shauna, pour sa part dit à Harry de s'attendre à une invitation de la part de son père, tandis que Tiara dit qu'elle allait consulter la Reine pour discuter d'une alliance potentielle.

Après cela, Harry dit, « Je serai de retour tôt demain et je créerai des portoloins pour vos groupes. Faites moi savoir où vous voulez aller et je vous y transporterai. Je vais également vous donner à toutes les deux un téléphone cellulaire. C'est une invention moldue qui vous permettra de me contacter, même dans des endroits à forte intensité de magie. Je les ai trouvés bien plus efficaces que les hiboux. »

Harry leur montra ensuite comment ils fonctionnaient et le numéro pour le contacter.. Quand il fut sûr qu'elles comprenaient parfaitement comment faire fonctionner un téléphone cellulaire, il fit signe à ses compagnons de se retirer pour la nuit. Après cela, il escorta sa femme jusqu'à la cheminée et quand elle partie, il transplana jusqu'à leur demeure. Au moment où il atteignit la bibliothèque du château Potter, son cerveau commençait à souffrir à cause de la surcharge d'information.

Harry et Xiana allèrent au lit où sa femme lui donna l'article da la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand Harry regarda la photo, il éclata de rire. Harry avait une idée de qui pourrait avoir prit les photos, et par l'enfer, ce n'est pas lui qui allait dire quoi que ce soit. Tandis qu'il testait son nouveau balai, le Raptor, il se rappelait avoir vu Colin Creevey prendre des photos vers le lac.

Après un peu de réflexion, Harry dit, « J crois que tu as raison, ma chérie. Je crois que je vais rendre une petite visite à Madame Bones au département de la justice magique demain après-midi. Je pense qu'il est temps pour Dumbledore de perdre son poste au magenmagot. »

Xiana sourit et répondit, « Cela va avancer notre emploi du temps, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est l'ingrédient qui fait déborder la potion. Et si maintenant nous pratiquions notre Occlumencie et allions ensuite nous coucher.

Harry sourit et se mit dans la position du lotus (assis en tailleur, mais les deux pieds se trouvent sur les genoux NDT) tout comme sa femme et tous les deux prirent une demi-heure pour faire le tri des évènements de la journée et de leurs nouvelles connaissances. Ce fut suivit par un scan complet de la force de leurs boucliers mentaux. Après avoir renforcé leurs défenses, ils se déshabillèrent et se blottirent ensemble. Bien qu'ils voulaient tous les deux faire l'amour ils étaient tout simplement trop fatigués.

Harry se rapprocha de son épouse avec sa poitrine contre son dos et frotta doucement son ventre. Harry pouvait maintenant sentir un léger renflement dans son abdomen. Il sourit à la nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle.

Harry déversa tout son amour pour elle et leur enfant à naître. Une chaude lumière blanche émana de sa main, qui créa un incroyable sentiment de bien être et de protection. Xiana se sentit soudain si heureuse et totalement soutenue. Elle sentit un léger mouvement dans son ventre et sourit. Seul son mari pouvait la faire ressentir cela. Elle se logea plus étroitement contre son corps. La chaleur était enivrante et bientôt ils furent tous les deux endormis.

**Vendredi 17 Octobre 1997 au matin.**

Harry et Xiana se réveillèrent se sentant reposés et prêts pour une nouvelle journée. Xiana avait encore des impératifs pour l'impression du journal La Découverte de cette semaine. Le principal objectif d'Harry pour la journée était de rencontrer Amélia Bones et de prendre des dispositions pour que Dumbledore soit convoqué pour un audience au tribunal. Il était temps de commencer à faire payer à ce bâtard ses transgressions passées. Harry et Xiana prirent très tôt leur petit déjeuner et retournèrent à la malle manoir. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils remarquèrent que leurs invités les attendaient.

Harry s'adressa aux deux femmes et dit, « Bonjour, Dame Shauna et Dame Tiara. J'espère que vous êtes bien reposées. Je vois que la plupart de vos semblables ont bien récupérés. »

Shauna répondit, « Ces belles installations et vos soins attentifs nous ont facilités un prompte rétablissement. Je voudrai vous remercier une fois de plus pour votre aide. Si vous ne nous aviez pas ports secours comme vous l'aviez fait, nous serions très probablement morts. Voici les coordonnées du clan des Gangrel. » Harry hocha la tête à elle et aux membres de son clan et leur dit de le suivre dans la salle des portoloins.

Une fois là-bas, Harry sortit deux cordes, qu'il agrandit. Il prit alors les coordonnées de Shauna et se concentra sur le cristal noir incrusté dans la corde et programma un portoloin avec sa signature aux neutrinos.

Le ministère ne détecterait jamais son portoloin spécial car ils n'avaient aucun moyen de détecter la signature particulière de l'énergie qu'l utilisait. Quand il eut terminé, Shauna lui dit qu'elle le contacterait très bientôt. Elle appela alors les autres Vampires qui le remercièrent et saisirent une corde. Quand ils eurent tous saisis une corde, Harry dit à Shauna de taper la corde avec son doigt et de dire liberté. Elle fit comme il lui avait dit et en un instant, ils furent partis.

Tiara fut la suivante avec son peuple. Harry prit ses coordonnées et programma l'autre portoloin. Quand il eut terminé, elle dit à son peuple de prendre la corde. Elle dit alors à Harry qu'elle aussi le contacterait très bientôt.

Après cela, le portoloin ramena les Veelas chez eux. Harry regarda sa montre, et remarqua qu'il était 7h30. Il embrassa sa femme et transplana dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et jeta un sort de dissimulation sur ses robes en peau de basilic. Elles avaient maintenant l'air d'uniformes d'école classiques. Harry se rendit à la grande salle. Comme Harry rentrait dans la grande salle, il regarda soigneusement la table des Serpentard et remarqua le sourire de Théo, Brianna et Blaise. Harry leur sourit en retour et se dirigea vers la table Griffondor. Alors qu'Harry dépassait la table des Poufsouffle, il remarqua que Tonks n'était pas là. Il alla s'asseoir vers Neville, Luna et Ginny.

Il remarqua que des chuchotements éclataient un peu partout et certaines personnes le pointaient même du doigt. Harry ne prêta pas attention à cela. Il supposa qu'il n'était pas souvent allé dans la grande salle ces derniers temps. Harry remarqua aussi les regards dégoûtés que Granger et Weasley lui lançaient.

Il remarqua que Ron le regardait et passait son pouce contre sa gorge. S'il pensait qu'il allait le scarifier, il était encore plus dément qu'il ne le pensait. Juste pour ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, Harry s'arrêta devant eux et commença à jouer des hanches sans dire un mot. Toute la salle éclata de rire. Naturellement, poil de carotte se précipita et fut sur le point de contourner la table pour se venger si le castor ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle se tourna et lui fit une grimace digne de Rogue. Harry grimaça et se dirigea lentement vers Neville comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Harry dû faire un effort pour ne pas regarder sa montre, mais il savait que cela se déclencherait bientôt. Voyons voir comment Rogue et Dumbledore gèreraient leur petite victoire d'avoir laissé des mangemorts dans l'école. Harry fut sortit de sa rêverie quand il entendit des cris aigus provenant de tous les coins de la salle. Harry devait maintenir l'illusion donc il poussa quelques petits cris. Ses troupes remarquèrent ce que faisait leur leader et suivirent l'exemple, simplement pour faire comme s'ils étaient surpris. Blaise avait averti les autres de la petite interruption pendant le petit déjeuner. De nombreux étudiants étaient déjà en train de rendre leur petit déjeuner.

(apparition des corps de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle dans la grande salle)

§§Les têtes de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient perchés sur des piques, qui étaient à leur tour plantés dans leur poitrine. Les corps agissaient comme des sortes de piédestaux. Les orbites étaient vides, sauf un liquide jaunâtre, qui coulait le long de leurs joues. Leur bouches étaient ouvertes et un scorpion était tatoué sur leur front. La partie supérieur de leurs corps était dénudés ce qui permettait de voir les lettres gravées sur leur peau. Leurs corps semblaient avoir été lacérés.§§

Soudainement des lettres enflammées commencèrent à apparaître dans les airs pour former les mots, **Mangemorts Attention. Vous n'échapperez pas à la colère du Sorcier Scorpion. La révolution a commencé.** Les flammes disparurent et l'image tridimensionnelle d'un scorpion apparut en l'air attaquant avec sa queue.

La salle dégénéra alors en pandémonium comme chacun se précipitait vers les portes. Harry prit le temps de regarder la table des professeurs et remarqua que tous les professeurs étaient aussi blancs que du linge. Le visage de Dumbledore était tout crispé de colère. Son visage semblait comme si quelqu'un avec craché dans son porridge. Rogue était quasiment aussi blanc que du lait et se massait le bras gauche. Harry n'aurait pu être plus heureux. Laissons cet enfoiré s'inquiéter, pensa-t-il. Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et remarqua que de nombreux étudiants de sixième et septième année étaient devenus blancs comme du linge. Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode étaient parties, sans doute à cause du choc de voir leur leader décapité.

Albus retrouva enfin sa voix et dit, « Tous les préfets ramènent les élèves de leur maison dans leurs dortoirs. Les cours reprendront après le déjeuner. Cela donnera le temps au personnel pour faire face à cette crise. Maintenant retournez tous dans le calme dans vos dortoirs. » Albus s'écroula sur sa chaise avec un millier de pensées qui lui traversaient la tête. Albus regarda Potter et le trouva qui lui lançait un regard innocent. Albus plissa les yeux mais garda un visage dépourvu d'expression. Albus eut la nette impression qui Potter savait ce qui se passait. Ce Scorpion catastrophique était totalement hors de contrôle.

Harry se leva enfin et suivit les élèves de son année vers le dortoir. Cela devrait bien se passer, pensa-t-il. Ce serait la première fois qu'il serait enfermé dans une pièce avec les traitres. Ginny et Neville surveilleraient ses arrières.

Harry suivit les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il franchit simplement le seuil quand il fut confronté à Poil-de-Carotte et au Castor. Ils avaient sortis leurs baguettes et avaient les yeux rivés vers lui. Harry se jeta un sort de bouclier sans baguette et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise préféré quand il entendit Pétrificus-Totalus.

Ron ne voulait rien de plus que de faire tomber le putain-de-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il voulait le frapper au visage et gagner au moins une fois. Il s'en fichait de l'avoir attaqué dans le dos. Il avait été totalement humilié et il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ron grimaça et lança son sort, se déplaçant à droite pour échapper à une éventuelle confrontation.

Le sort frappa le bouclier d'Harry mais malgré que Ron se soit déplacé, il rebondit vers lui. A cette petite distance et ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'Harry ait un bouclier, il n'eut aucune chance et se fit pétrifier par son propre sort. Hermione était sur le point de lancer un sort beaucoup plus puissant pour briser son bouclier quand Ginny lui donna un coup de poing et lui lança un expelliarmus. Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque de sa part, Hermione fut projetée contre le mur et sa baguette vola dans la main de Ginny. Neville avait sortit sa baguette, défiant quiconque de sortir les leurs.

Tandis qu'Harry allait s'asseoir sur sa chaise favorite, Ginny alla prendre la baguette de son frère. Elle jeta alors un Finité-Incantatem et Ron se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et cria, « Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une traitresse. Rends-moi ma baguette. » Il criait si fort que ses postillons volait jusqu'au visage de Ginny.

Avec une grimace sur son visage, elle lui donna un coupe de pieds dans les bijoux de famille. Il ne vit jamais le coup venir et s'effondra comme un sac de pommes-de-terre. Ginny lui attrapa ensuite les cheveux et dit, « En ce qui me concerne, nous ne sommes plus de la même famille. Toi et ta connasse de petite amie avez été corrigés et humiliés et vous blâmez Harry pour cela. Cependant, laisse moi te mettre les choses au clair, c'est toi qui l'a attaqué sous les ordres de Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es aveugle à ce qui se passe vraiment. Cet enfoiré de vieux fou qui fonctionne à l'acide citrique a mis tellement de laine devant tes yeux que même un sort de lumos ne pénétrerait pas jusqu'à ton cerveau. Les funérailles de Charlie se dérouleront ce week-end, je te recommande fortement de te tenir aussi loin de moi que possible si tu ne veux pas être castré. »

Harry entendirent Seamus et Dean devenir blanc au mot castration. Hé bien, pensa Harry ça se passait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ginny et Neville vinrent s'assoir avec Harry et ils commencèrent à discuter de leur prochain cours. Ils entendirent finalement Ron dire faiblement, « Vous le paierez. » Il alla aider Hermione à se relever. Elle se frotta la tête puis ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le dortoir des garçons.

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore venait juste d'entrer dans son bureau quand la tête de Cornelius Fudge apparut dans un rugissement de flammes vertes et appela son nom. Albus contourna le bureau afin que Fudge puisse le voir et dit, « Je suis plutôt occupé en ce moment, Cornélius, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Fudge répondit d'une voix chancelante, « Il semblerait que ce Sorcier Scorpion ait été très occupé ces derniers temps. Les corps décapités de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy son apparus dans la cafétéria. Il y avait la marque du Scorpion qui flottait dans les airs. » Fudge était semble-t-il sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse. Il marmonna sur un sujet disant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Fudge retrouva sa voix et ajouta, « Pas plus tard qu'hier matin, les manoirs Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle ont été complètement détruits. Il semble que je vais devoir donner l'ordre aux Aurors d'utiliser les impardonnables. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Cornélius, n'agissez pas par précipitation dans notre détresse. Je suis d'accord que nous avons un très puissant sorcier qui contourne la loi et tue des personne, mais je crois que nous avons besoin de toutes nos ressources et que nous devons arrêter de nous combattre les uns les autres. »

Fudge ricana et dit, « Pourquoi ? Ainsi vous pouvez garder un œil sur moi. Je sais qu'au fond vous visez mon poste. Je ne jouerai pas à vos petits jeux, Dumbledore. Je pense que le niveau actuel de coopération est le mieux que je peux faire avec vous. J'ai appelé parce que j'ai reçu l'avis que les corps des jeunes Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient été trouvés Poudlard, est-ce la vérité ? »

Dumbledore soupira et répondit, « J'ai bien peur que cette nouvelle ne soit vraie Cornélius. Quant à votre poste, vous vous rappellerez que je suis celui qui vous a permis d'y parvenir à l'époque. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ce maudit poste. Arrêtons un peu de débattre sur vous un moment et pensons au monde sorcier. Je dois partir maintenant, parce qu'il y a des préparatifs que je dois faire au nom des défunts. »

A l'heure du déjeuner, les choses étaient retombées et tout le monde retourna en classe. Harry regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'il avait DCFM. Bien, pensa-t-il, ce sera le moment idéal pour énerver la chauve souris. Harry se dirigea vers la classe avec cinq minutes à perdre. Rogue vint peu de temps après et referma la porte d'un claquement. Il s'approcha de sa table. Il vint finalement vers Harry et regarda pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Avec une grimace sur le visage, il passa à la personne suivante.

Rogue leur dit d'ouvrir leur livre à la page 287 et d'étudier l'incantation pour le bouclier corporel. Harry y jeta un œil et remarqua immédiatement combien ce bouclier serait inutile dans un véritable combat. D'une part l'incantation était trop longue. De deux, la courbe de puissance de ce bouclier était en fonction de la puissance de celui qui le lançait. Harry commença à regarder les autres sorts et boucliers dans le livre et trouva que la plupart d'entre eux étaient parfaitement inutiles. Harry décida de se détendre et sortit un jeu de boules chinoises de dextérité. Les boules faisaient un léger bruit de temps en temps qui semblaient faire que les autres se retournaient et le regardaient. Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Vers la fin du cours, Rogue devait en avoir assez et rugit, « Potter, que pensez-vous faire avec ces petits bruits énervants. Vous êtes juste aussi énervant que votre enfoiré de père l'était. Pour une raison inconnue, vous ne semblez pas comprendre le mot silence. »

Harry regarda ses mains et ricana, « Elles sont appelées des boules chinoises de dextérité, et elles m'aident à me détendre. Maintenant, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à garder votre nez crochu loin de mes affaires, j'ai bien mieux à faire qu'à parler avec vous, professeur Snivellus. » Il cracha le dernier mot avec du venin.

A ce moment-là, le visage de Rogue prit une jolie teinte rouge et il rugit, « Je ne me laisserai pas de cette façon par la descendance de James Potter. 100 points en moins pour Griffondor et vos boules moldues sont confisquées. » Il dit la dernière partie avec une lueur de satisfaction.

Harry grimaça et répondit, « Très bien. Je peux toujours en avoir plus. Pensez-y, c'est un cadeau. » Harry marcha vers le devant de la salle et laissa les boules sur le bureau. Rogue arracha les boules de son bureau pour les regarder de plus prêt et il se retrouva à regarder une paire d'yeux gris argent. Son visage deviny soudainement blanc et il abandonna les boules sur son bureau comme si elles étaient contaminées. Ils connaissaient très bien ces yeux. C'était les yeux de Drago.

Rogue se précipita vers Harry avec sa baguette sortie et cria, « Où les avez-vous eu ? Vous allez me le dire à cette seconde où vous ne verrez pas votre prochain anniversaire ! » Harry était prêt pour cela et à une vitesse surprenante, il arracha sa baguette à Rogue et la jeta à travers la salle. Il saisit alors Rogue à la gorge et d'une main , il le claqua durement contre le mur et entendit un craque satisfaisant.

Harry chuchota doucement pour que seul Rogue puisse entendre et dit, « Un de mes amis me les a donné. Il déteste particulièrement les mangemorts. Maintenant que j'y pense, ces boules ressemblent à un nombre incroyables d'yeux du pauvre Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois réellement remercier mon ami, pour tous les efforts supplémentaires qu'il met dans ses cadeaux. Maintenant, écoutez très attentivement. Si vous me cherchez encore, où mes amis où insultez encore mon père en ma présence je vais vous lobotomiser. Vous avez peut-être pu tromper ce vieux fou de directeur et duper par la même occasion son club de piaf. Cependant, nous savons tous les deux qu'au fond, vous n'être rien de plus qu'un lâche mangemort. Ne vous inquiétez pas , quelque part, vous serez bientôt rejoins par vos amis mangemorts et irez en enfer, je vous le promets, Snivellus. » Harry relâcha Rogue et sortit de la salle de classe.

Morphée est, dans la mythologie grecque, la divinité du sommeil et du rêve, il serait le fils d'Hypnos (le Sommeil) et de Nyx (la Nuit), il aurait pour vocation d'endormir les mortels.

Caïn est un personnage de la Bible et du Coran. Fils aîné d'Adam et Ève, il est considéré par les judéo-chrétiens comme le premier meurtrier de l'histoire, il a tué par jalousie son frère Abel. Il fut maudit par Dieu et erra de part le monde.

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent ma fict, ça fait très plaisir de voir que ce qu'on fait intéresse du monde. Je fais un énorme bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, c'est-à-dire ma petite Shaynna, Servin, Elmisten27, Demenciae, voldemortxxx (merci bcp, au fait c'était très réaliste car j'ai eu du mal à la traduire et ce n'était pas du goût de certaines personnes ce que je ne leur reproche pas car moi aussi je n'ai pas particulièrement adoré ça, bises), titmo (salut ;-), clém (oui ça prend du temps mais j'avoue que l'histoire me plait bcp et donc ça me motive pour pouvoir connaître la suite !), zaika, Lady Morgane Slytherin, loulou (oui, des fois c'est pas facile surtout les explications techniques), adenoide (ravie que tu apprécies), onarluca, city2, tristan61, 666naku et namman.


	8. Chapter 8

Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fict, rien n'est à moi, l'univers d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire elle-même a été écrite en anglais par vorlon666, je ne gagne bien évidemment aucun argent pour cette traduction, mon seul salaire, si je puis dire, ce sont les (nombreuses, youpi) reviews que je reçois.

Voilà, j'ai réussi à finir la trad avant de partir mais mes doigts n'en peuvent plus !

Chapitre 15 : La fin d'une Ère partie 1

Harry sortit de la classe en essayant de contrôler sa colère. Il aurait été tellement facile d'attraper la putain de chauve-souris et de l'envoyer par portoloin à son repaire et de laisser les Weasley s'occuper de lui. Il avait promis à Bill qu'il aurait le champ libre en ce qui concernait Rogue. Il devait au moins cela à Charlie. Dans le monde sorcier, il n'y avait rien de plus sacrés que les liens du sang.

Les Weasley de leur côté voulaient venger leur frère selon leur code d'honneur, et Harry se damnerait plutôt que d'interférer avec cela. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce qu'ils ressentaient. Avec du recul, ce n'aurait peut-être pas été la meilleur stratégie d'attaquer son ancien maître des potions. Le pire qui pourrait arriver serait que Dumbledore ait encore plus de soupçons quant à ses liens avec le Sorcier Scorpion.

Harry marchait dans un des couloirs du troisième étage où ils avaient rencontré Touffu en première année et trouva que l'endroit était vide. Harry transplana au château Potter, à la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le coffre où il gardait ses papiers les plus importants. Des sorts de sang et une flopée de sorts vicieux de magie noire protégeaient le coffre. Actuellement, seuls sa femme et lui-même y avaient accès. Harry prit sa bague de mariage et mit l'emprunte contre le panneau d'obsidienne, qui avait le dessin de sa bague gravée dessus. Du moment que l'emprunte de sa bague correspondait à la marque sur le panneau, tous les sorts de protections se désactivaient. Il prit la copie originale du testament de ses parents et les transactions de son compte bancaire et réactiva les sorts de protection.

Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien sa cape et sa capuche correctement fixés, et sortit sa baguette en bois de houx. Si un idiot du ministère décidait de confisquer sa baguette, il ne voulait pas que ce soit celle qu'il avait créé. Quand il eut bien vérifié, il se représenta la statue des frères magiques à l'entrée des bâtiments du ministère et y transplana.

Harry se retrouva face à la statue et fit le bilan des environs. Harry se tourna vers la statue pour l'examiner de plus près et ricana. Toutes les autres races regardaient un grand sorcier et une sorcière avec crainte. Si les mêmes créatures magiques se trouvaient-là, ils exploseraient probablement cet immonde tas de pierre

Le monde sorcier pensait vraiment que leur merde sentait meilleur que celle des autres, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda autour et baissa sa capuche et s'avança vers la réception. Harry fit la queue jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour. Il regardait autour quand il vit une caricature du Sorcier Scorpion en poster avec un avis de recherche dessus. L'annonce disait que le ministère paierait cinquante mille Gallions pour des informations permettant de capturer le Sorcier Scorpion. Harry grimaça, rien de mieux que d'être recherché, pensa-t-il.

Enfin il arriva jusqu'au bureau et à la réceptionniste. Elle semblait assez jolie avec ses cheveux bruns foncés et ses yeux gris bleus clairs. « Votre nom et le but de la visite au Ministère de la Magie ? »

Harry répondit, « Harry Potter pour voir Amélia Bones du Département de la Justice Magique et Griselda Marchbranks de l'Autorité des examens sorciers. » Harry vit la femme lui jeter un regard et ses sourcils rejoignirent presque ses cheveux.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que je vois le Harry Potter. » Elle bégaya. « Attendez que ma petite amie en entende parler, elle va halluciner. » Elle marmonnait à tel point qu'Harry cessa complètement de l'écouter.

Après quelques autres marmonnements, Harry en eut assez, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Excusez-moi ! J'ai vraiment besoin d'y allez, vous faut-il autre chose ? »

La fille leva soudain les yeux et rougit furieusement. Elle devait réaliser qu'elle avait marmonné à voix haute. Finalement elle retrouva sa voix et dit, « Désolée, Mr Potter, il faut que vous laissez votre baguette ici avant de passer par ces portes. »

Harry sourit et remit sa baguette en bois de houx. La réceptionniste y jeta un coup d'œil, bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû et lui donna deux pass. Au grand plaisir d'Harry, elle ne prit pas la peine de chercher après d'autres baguettes. Harry attacha les pass sur le devant de son manteau et s'avança vers le grand plan à l'entrée de la porte principale. Il localisa rapidement le bureau d'Amélia Bones et s'y dirigea rapidement.

Amélia était en train d'examiner des dossiers de personnes soupçonnés d'être des mangemorts. Elle se pencha sur les dossiers et barra celui de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Elle regarda plus attentivement les dossiers et barra également les noms de Vincent Crabbe Jr, Grégory Goyle et Drago Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas su qu'ils étaient des mangemorts jusqu'à ce que la marque ne soit trouvée sur leurs corps. Elle tressaillit encore au souvenir de l'enquête de ce matin. L'apparition soudaine des cadavres mutilés des Malfoy avec la marque du scorpion sur leur front avait été un réveil particulièrement agité.

Elle-même avait des sentiments mitigés à propos de ce Sorcier Scorpion. D'un côté, il luttait contre Voldemort avec une efficacité dont le ministère pourrait en tirer des enseignements. Il était aussi évident qu'il luttait contre les sbires de Voldemort avec de la magie noire, ce dont elle n'était pas très enthousiaste. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas nier son efficacité, cependant elle se demandait si le ministère réduisait lui-même son efficacité avec leurs stupides règlements. A la fin, ce n'était pas la magie mais l'intention qui comptait. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une personne qui s'approchait d'elle.

Elle reconnu rapidement la personne qui arrivait. Elle ne regardait personne d'autre qu'Harry Potter lui-même. En voyant son visage, elle sut immédiatement ce qui allait se passer. Elle se rappelait très précisément des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en août entre Dumbledore et Potter. Elle avait démissionné de l'ordre à cause de cela. Cet évènement avec provoqué son questionnement des motivations et du caractère de Dumbledore.

Il semblait que Dumbledore était prêt à sacrifier le gamin pour le sois-dosant plus grand bien, qui était en réalité ses propres gains personnels. Elle avait encore une copie du testament des Potter qu'Harry leur avait donné durant la débâcle en août. Depuis, Amélia avait vérifié la validité des réclamations d'Harry, avec quelques agents infiltrés travaillants à Gringotts. Après une analyse minutieuse des faits, elle avait été stupéfaite de l'importance des crimes de Dumbledore. Le fait que Dumbledore ait complètement ignoré les dernières volontés des parents biologiques était impensable. Les dernières volontés des parents l'emportaient sur toutes les autres.

Harry marcha jusqu'à Amélia Bones et dit, « Madame, puis-je prendre quelques instants de votre temps et discuter de certaines questions importantes impliquant Albus Dumbledore. »

Amélia regarda ses yeux lumineux et dit, « Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Potter ? »

« Je voudrai engager une poursuite judiciaire contre Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore a violé l'édit 1124 tel que stipulé par Charlemagne et adopté par la Chambre des Lords concernant les testaments et les titres sorciers. J'accuse également Dumbledore de violation du décret 1492, paragraphe 6, alinéa E. Dumbledore a volontairement retenu des informations sur ma véritable situation financière et a volé de l'argent dans mon coffre sans que je sois au courant ou que j'ai signé ladite transaction. J'accuse aussi Dumbledore de maltraitance physique et psychologique sur ma personne au cours de mes six ans d'étude à Poudlard. » Après cela, Harry sortit plusieurs parchemins avec le sceau officiel de Gringotts dessus. Il sortit également de sa poche un flacon de liquide argenté.

Harry continua, « Comme vous pouvez le voir, les deux premières accusations peuvent être prouvées avec ces documents portant le sceau officiel de Gringotts. Madame, si vous avez une pensine alors mes souvenirs, qui sont contenues dans ce flacon, révèleront sans l'ombre d'un doute, ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour moi tout récemment. J'en ai marre que ma vie soit sans arrêt l'objet de manipulations. Madame Bones, je crois fermement que cet homme a exercé le pouvoir bien trop longtemps. Dumbledore a besoin de voir son influence fortement réduite. Qui sait vraiment combien d'autres personnes il a manipulé. L'objectif de ces poursuites judiciaires est qu'il soit révoqué de son poste de chef du Magenmagot. Ses pouvoirs à Poudlard devraient également être strictement limités. »

Amélia s'était attendu une sorte de règlement de compte mais rien dans cette mesure. Il était maintenant évident que le fossé entre Potter et Dumbledore était bien plus profond qu'elle ne pensait. Son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait des motifs antérieurs, mais elle n'avait aucune preuve du contraire. Elle regarda les yeux verts perçants de Potter et dit, « Je crois en ces deux document. S'il-vous-plait donnez-moi une seconde pour obtenir une pensine du ministère pour regarder ces souvenirs. Vous réalisez que ce que vous faite va créer un grand bouleversement du pouvoir qui peut très bien favoriser Voldemort ? »

« Madame, je crois fermement en la capacité de votre département à filtrer tous les candidats potentiels quand le temps viendra de trouver un nouveau chef au Magenmagot. » répondit Harry.

Amélia hocha la tête et alla chercher une pensine. Elle revint et demanda le flacon à Harry pour regarder les souvenirs. Les modèles spéciaux du ministère avait été développés afin de projetés les souvenirs sous la forme d'un hologramme tridimensionnel. Elle se retourna vers Harry et dit, « Mr Potter, en raison de la mise en accusation, de la position de la personne en cause, il serait prudent qu'un cadre supérieur visionne ces souvenirs. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cette proposition ? »

Harry y réfléchit un moment et répondit, « Très bien, s'il est digne de confiance, alors je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça.

Amélia prit sa baguette et envoya un message en direction de la porte derrière son bureau. Cinq minutes plus tard, un grand homme aux cheveux blonds passa la porte et se présenta comme Sirus Goldstein. Amélia lui expliqua ce qui se passait et il sortit un bloc-notes et il attendit de voir les souvenirs. Amélia prit ensuite sa baguette et toucha quatre différentes runes et marmonna quelques incantations pour que les souvenirs soient projetés sous forme d'hologrammes.

Alors que ses souvenirs défilaient, Harry détailla autant que possible les évènements. Il savait qu'elle allait repérer plusieurs de ses sorts comme de la magie noire ou grise mais il espérait que ses arguments la convaincrait qu'il devait utiliser ce type de magie. Quand ses souvenirs furent visionnés, Amélia se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Harry attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Amélia avait été stupéfaite de réalisé l'étendu des perturbations faites par le directeur dans la vie de Potter. Clairement, il se passait beaucoup plus de choses à Poudlard que quiconque aurait pu le concevoir. Elle regarda son adjoint qui semblait avoir un pli qui creusait son front. Finalement Amélia s'éclaircit la gorge et dit « Mr Potter, je suis moi-même choquée par ces évènements et en même temps je suis intriguée par votre répertoire de sorts. Si je ne m'abuse, je dirai que certains d'entre eux étaient de la magie noire. Que diriez vous de commenter votre utilisation de ces sorts ? »

Harry répondit immédiatement, « Madame Bones, les manipulations que vous venez de voir ont commencée depuis la première fois que je suis venu à Poudlard. Presque chaque année que j'ai passé à Poudlard ma vie a été en danger. Lors de la dernière année scolaire, après le fiasco du Département des Mystères, j'ai eu l'intime conviction que si je devais avoir une chance de vaincre mes ennemis, alors utiliser les sorts inutiles enseignés par les professeurs incompétents engagés par Dumbledore pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce ne serait pas assez pour me protéger. Comme le disent les moldus, connaît ton ennemi. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, Madame Bones, Oui, j'utilise de la magie grise, et pourrai tout aussi bien avoir utilisé de la magie noire pour parvenir au même résultat. Vous remarquerez que je n'ai tué personne. S'ils avaient été des mangemorts, je les aurai frappés avec les balles d'acier au lieu de balles de glace. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon de onze ans crédule et facilement impressionnable. J'ai appris ces cinq dernières années que c'est surtout l'intention qui compte et que la magie n'est ni blanche ni noire. »

Amélia regarda profondément Harry et hocha lentement la tête. Ce que Potter disait ne différait pas tellement de ses propres convictions personnelles. Il est vrai que Dumbledore avait été bien trop manipulateur ces dernières décennies. Elle ouvrit le tiroir en bas à droite de son bureau et sortit un parchemin bleu. Elle écrivit une déclaration officielle et dit à Sirus de signer la déclaration et de l'envoyer par hibou officiel du ministère à Poudlard pour informer le directeur qu'il comparaitrait devant le magenmagot et les tribunaux du ministère. Les raisons des poursuites judiciaires sont de nombreuses violation des lois sorcières suivantes… La date officielle du procès est fixée au 15 novembre.

Satisfait de son plan, Harry remercia Madame Bones et Sirus pour leur aide et elle trouver Griselda Marchbranks qui venait juste d'être réinstaurée comme chef de l'Autorité des Examens Sorciers une fois que la haute inquisitrice du ministère avait été limogée. Fudge, durant l'été, avait été forcé d'admettre que Voldemort était de retour. La presse l'avait complètement ridiculisé pour avoir ignoré les avertissements qui lui avaient été donnés un an plus tôt par le garçon-qui-a-survécu et le vieux fou. Harry marcha le long d'un grand couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il vit la mention Examens Sorciers inscrite en lettres d'or. Harry ouvrit la porte et vit immédiatement la vieille bique assise à son bureau.

Harry rentra et attendit qu'elle le reconnaisse. Elle était occupée à écrire une note quand elle s'exclama soudain, « Hé bien, que voulez-vous ? Dite-le rapidement, à mon âge, on ne sait jamais si je ne vais pas casser ma pipe maintenant. »

Harry rit et dit, « Je suis désolé de vous déranger, madame, mais j'aimerai savoir la procédure à suivre pour passer mes ASPIC en avance. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et reconnut instantanément le jeune homme comme Harry Potter. Elle dit finalement, « Hé bien, ce n'est certainement pas une requête que nous avons souvent, toutefois, nous avons une procédure pour chaque éventualité. Vous devez remplir le formulaire de demande, et payer 500 Gallions d'avance. C'est pourquoi la plupart des gens attendent que l'année scolaire soit terminée. Le ministère rempli l'onglet que vous voyez. La raison de cette taxe est que les examinateurs sont habituellement occupés à d'autres travaux au ministère durant le reste de l'année et des examens anticipés relèvent des heures supplémentaires. Si vous avez les moyens de payer la taxe, il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

Harry décida de lui faire croire qu'il allait sérieusement y penser, elle penserait donc qu'il ne considérait pas leur temps pour quelque chose de si important. Après environ une minute, il dit, « C'est d'accord, Madame, je payerai les 500 Gallions. Il est très important pour moi de me débarrasser de mes examens. Mon portefeuille familial m'oblige à terminer l'école rapidement. J'ai beaucoup d'affaires qui m'attendent et rester à Poudlard n'arrange pas les choses. Quand se passera mon premier examen ? »

La vieille bique examina plusieurs parchemins et un calendrier puis commença à inscrire des dates. Quand elle eut terminé, elle lui remit un calendrier d'examen. Harry remarqua que son premier examen était mardi et qu'il aurait ensuite un examen tous les deux jours. Hé bien, ce n'est pas si mal, pensa-t-il, ça laisse au moins une journée entre deux pour réviser. Harry remplit son formulaire et paya la taxe. Il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le point de transplanage du ministère. Tandis qu'il marchait, il formait ses plans quand il entendit son nom être chuchoté. Harry se tendit soudainement et se retourna lentement tandis qu'il sortait ses dagues de sa robe. Harry siffla et dit, « Qui êtes-vous ? »

Harry sentit soudain un sort de silence l'envelopper et se tendit encore plus. Il remarqua que quelques personnes passaient à côté sans faire attention. Harry se détendit un peu et regarda comme s'il était en train d'examiner une peinture sur le mur. Harry entendit une voix bourrue et reconnut immédiatement celle de Maugrey.

« C'est une bonne récupération que vous avez fait, Potter. Je pensais certain que vous alliez m'attaquer. Il est bon de voir que vous utiliser votre cerveau. »

Harry cligna des yeux et tout en faisant semblant de regarder une peinture dit, « Comment puis-je savoir que vous êtes le véritable Maugrey ? Quel est le code secret que je vous ai donné pour me contacter avec le téléphone cellulaire moldu ? »

Maugrey répondit, « Tu m'as montré comment utiliser le phélétone et m'as dit de taper Scorpio. »

Harry sourit et dit, « C'est un téléphone cellulaire Maugrey. »

« Ouais, ouais. Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de ces noms bizarres que les moldus donnent à leurs inventions. De toute manière, je voulais juste de dire que je veux rejoindre le groupe. Ce dernier coup d'éclat au manoir Malfoy m'a convaincu. J'ai quelques informations importantes à transmettre concernant Azkaban mais pas ici. »

Harry répondit, « C'est bon de vous avoir à bord, Maugrey. Vous devrez prêter un serment de loyauté quand vous le rencontrerez. Il n'y a pas de négociations en ce qui concerne le serment. »

« Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça. Ça démontre bien ma validité de ma pratique Vigilance Constante. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit un bracelet noir. Harry regarda autour pour s'assurer que personne n'était proche et sortit sa baguette de son étui en peau de basilic et toucha le bracelet. Harry se concentra sur les coordonnées et le bracelet brilla d'une profonde lueur bleue. Quand il eut terminé, il donna le bracelet à Maugrey et lui dit que c'était un portoloin spécial et qu'il s'activerait lundi à 15h00.

Maugrey mit le bracelet à son bras droit et partit. Harry remit sa baguette en place et se dirigea vers le bureau de réception pour reprendre da baguette. Quand il eut terminé, il se dirigez vers le point de transplanage et retourna au repaire du Scorpion.

**Classe suivante de DCFM en début de matinée.**

Sévérus tremblait d'une juste colère. Comment ce petit bâtard de Potter osait-il le menacer ? Sévérus n'avait aucun doute que l'enfoiré versait dans la magie noire. Il pouvait le sentir. La magie noire laissait toujours un certain type d'aura. Il devait avoir moyen d'utiliser cela contre lui. S'il était honnête, il devait admettre que le gamin l'avait secoué. La manière impitoyable dont il avait joué les yeux de Drago Malfoy était pour le moins effrayante. Sévérus se rapprochait du bureau du directeur quand il heurta quelqu'un et trébucha.

Blême de rage, il se releva et rugit, « Regardez ce que vous faites sombre idiot ! » Sévérus plissa les yeux quand il remarqua à qui il avait à faire. Avec un rictus il dit, « Bien, bien, bien, si ce n'est pas Londubat et cette petite sotte de Miss Lovegood. J'aurai pensé que cinq années d'enseignements à Poudlard aurait augmenté votre QI au-delà de celui d'une plante. » La réaction ne fut pas celle à laquelle s'attendait Sévérus

A une vitesse digne de celle d'Harry, Neville sortit sa baguette et la poussa profondément dans la narine de Rogue et avec du venin dans la voix il siffla, « Vous pouvez m'insulter tant que vous voulez, Rogue, mais si jamais vous manquez de respect à Luna devant moi encore une fois, je m'assurerai que votre cerveau de chauve souris aille orner les murs de Poudlard. Vous allez vous excuser auprès de Luna immédiatement ou alors je pratiquerai une amygdalectomie à travers vos narines. Maintenant quel est votre choix ? »

Luna fut choquée quoiqu'heureuse de la façon dont Neville protégeait son honneur. Neville avait bien changé sous la tutelle d'Harry. Il était loin le garçon timide et doux qu'elle avait rencontré en première année à Poudlard. Neville était maintenant très puissant, confiant et était un des principaux lieutenants d'Harry. Neville ne laisserait plus jamais personne le pousser et il prenait ses intérêts très à cœur. Luna dit finalement, « C'est bon, Neville, ce n'est pas important. »

Neville s'écria, « C'est important à mes yeux, Luna, personne de ne manquera de respect comme il l'a fait. PERSONNE ! »

Luna frotta ses yeux brumeux avec le dos de sa main. Luna n'avait jamais eut quelqu'un qui prenait sa défense comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Neville et Harry. Elle sentait beaucoup d'amour de la part de Neville et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Luna regarda dans les yeux de Neville avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage et dit, « Le Professeur Rogue est manifestement affecté par une colonie de Bramble Benthams qui doivent avoir prit résidence dans son nez prodigieusement long. Si tu ne le savais pas, ils sont relativement proche des Doxys mais en beaucoup plus petit et produisent une toxine qui affecte le lobe frontal du cerveau et fait de la victime un insupportable bâtard. »

Neville regarda Luna et dut lutter vraiment fort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait réussi à insulter Rogue tout en faisant croire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mon Dieu, elle pouvait le faire rire, peu importe la situation.

Sévérus pendant ce temps se sentait particulièrement inconfortable avec la baguette de Londubat dans la narine. Il pouvait sentir la colère et la puissance provenant du garçon. Sévérus était dans une position plutôt désavantagée en ce moment. Sévérus tourna sa tête vers Luna et, avec autant de haine qu'il pouvait en rassembler, il dit, « Miss Lovegood, je vous pris d'excuser mes mots inappropriés. Mr Londubat, je vous verrais en retenue. »

Neville répondit, « Je ne pense pas. Si vous me provoquez, je me demande ce que ferait le conseil d'administration s'ils savaient comment vous traitez les femmes à Poudlard. »

Sévérus fut une nouvelle fois sur la défensive et ne voyant aucun moyen de se venger pour le moment cracha, « Poussez-vous de mon chemin, et surveillez vos arrières. » Rogue s'en alla et Neville fit sûr qu'il entendit Rogue dire enfoirés de Griffondor.

Sévérus était dans un tel état de rage qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était arrivé devant la gargouille. Il prit deux profondes respirations pour se calmer, leva finalement les yeux et dit, « Bonbons acidulés. » Quelques secondes plus tard, il était assis sur une chaise en face du bureau du directeur.

Albus devait l'avoir entendu venir car il sortit de ses appartements et dit, « Sévérus, mon garçon, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Sévérus ricana, « Je suis presque certain que Potter utilise la magie noire, directeur. J'ai eu une légère altercation avec lui ce matin. Dans son habituelle arrogance, il a menacé ma vie. En même temps, je l'ai trouvé en train de jouer avec ceux-ci. » Sévérus fit tomber les yeux de Drago sur le bureau du directeur.

Sévérus remarqua le froncement du visage du directeur et continua, « Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient un cadeau du Sorcier Scorpion. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, j'ai été très secoué de voir les yeux de mon filleul sur mon bureau. Je suis convaincu que Potter sais qui est le Sorcier Scorpion. Nous devons trouver un moyen de lui soutirer l'information. Je ne peux pas le prouver mais j'ai aussi le sentiment que plus d'un étudiant de Poudlard est associé au mage noir. Il y a tout juste quelques minutes, j'ai eu une altercation avec Mr Londubat, qui a abouti à ce que Mr Londubat me lance quasiment un sort d'oubli par les narines. Cette action est totalement hors caractère pour ce petit lâche amoureux des plantes. J'ai bien peur que ce Sorcier Scorpion ne recrute dans votre école, directeur. »

Albus regarda profondément dans les yeux de son maître des potions, et répondit, « J'en suis venu à la même conclusion que vous Sévérus. Cependant, comme vous le savez, tous mes plans à ce jour ont été un échec complet. Le fait qu'Harry ne soit guère dans le château rend beaucoup plus difficile pour nous d'exercer un contrôle sur lui. J'ai énormément de contrôle sur les murs du château, Sévérus, mais comme il n'est que peu présent ici, il est très difficile de découvrir ce qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'il est temps que nous prenions le taureau par les cornes et que nous nous salissions les mains. »

Sévérus fit au directeur un sourire sauvage et dit, « Directeur, je crois qu'un séjour de Mr Potter à l'hôpital serait tout à fait bénéfique pour nous. Je nous donnerai le temps nécessaire pour nous infiltrer dans ses souvenirs, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il est grand temps que ce petit bâtard voit son égo descendre de quelques marches. Je pense qu'il sera très facile de déclencher un duel avec le gamin. Avec mes connaissances en magie noire, je peux blesser sérieusement le garçon, ce qui lui entraînerait une longue convalescence. Avec quelques potions de confusion mentale, je peux accélérer le temps pour briser ses défenses mentales. Avec vos pouvoirs en Légilimencie, il n'aura aucune chance. S'il était blessé de façon permanente pendant le duel, ce serait tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas d'autre alternative que de se tourner vers nous pour sa protection. »

Albus regarda dans les yeux de Sévérus et lui fit un sourire calculateur. Il analysa le plan sous différents angles et en vint à la conclusion que c'était un plan bien conçu. Ce qui était encore mieux pour lui, c'est qu'il était relativement peu risqué pour lui, et en accédant à la demande de Sévérus, cela ne ferait que renforcer le lien entre lui et son espion. Sans parler que de voir le morveux blessé lui ferait plaisir.

Le petit con lui avait déjà coûté beaucoup ces trois derniers mois. Pour ajouter l'insulte à la blessure, Albus se porterait volontaire pour être le second de Sévérus. Cet acte à lui seul ferait peur au morveux. Il était renommé pour être le plus puissant sorcier de la planète après tout. Albus détestait l'admettre mais la vérité était qu'il avait un grand égo et était vaniteux. Il était un pauvre homme qui ne pouvait pas admettre ses propres failles. Regardant dans les yeux attentifs de Sévérus, il hocha finalement la tête et dit, « Mon cher garçon, je dois dire que Salazar lui-même n'aurait pas fait un meilleur travail pour imaginer ce plan. Cependant, je dois vous avertir que Potter semble avoir quelques connaissances en magie noire. Il a battu à lui seul 12 étudiants de l'AD après tout. »

Sévérus riposta doucement, « Directeur, quelques semaines d'entraînement en magie noire pendant l'été n'égalent pas des années d'entrainement en la matière. Pour être honnête, les leaders de l'AD, même avec leur entraînement d'Auror ne sont rien comparés à des mangemorts entraînés. Croyez-moi, Potter n'aura aucune chance contre moi. »

Albus étudia très attentivement son maître des potions et dit finalement, « Pour améliorer votre plan, je me porterai volontaire pour être votre second. » Albus remarqua le regard interrogatif sur le visage du maître des potions. Albus ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il était facile de piéger des gens avec du miel.

Albus dit ensuite, « Quand prévoyez-vous la confrontation avec Potter ? »

Sévérus réfléchit un instant et dit, « D'après mes sources, j'ai appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prépare quelque chose d'important, donc, je serai probablement très fatigué la semaine prochaine, cependant la semaine d'après serait idéale. Potter aura alors DCFM. Espérons qu'il va se présenter à ce cours cette fois-ci. Sa présence a été très irrégulière, directeur. S'il ne se présente pas en cours, je m'assurerai qu'il y soit à la mi-novembre. »

Albus fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Très bien Sévérus, je laisse l'affaire entre vos mains capables. »

Sévérus prit congé et hocha la tête vers le directeur et partit. Albus regarda son maître des potions partir et espéra que cette fois, son plan porterait ses fruits.

_Sans qu'Albus ne le sache à ce moment-là, il en viendrait à considérer cela comme le début officiel de sa chute. _

**Vendredi après-midi au repaire du Scorpion.**

Harry, avec sa magie corporelle à plein régime, était en train de pratiquer ses arts martiaux et ses techniques de combat à l'épée avec son ancien professeur Akima, Blaise et Rémus. Il devait admettre qu'ils lui donnaient une séance d'entraînement mortelle. Il dégustait lors de cet entraînement. Rien de mieux qu'un entraînement physique intensif pour déstresser, pensa-t-il. Harry vit Blaise l'attaquer de côté tandis qu'Akima fit une rapide attaque frontale avec son katana.

Harry contra Blaise puis se jeta au sol et fit une roulade arrière pour éviter le coup d'Akima. Il avait esquivé les deux attaques seulement pour courir quasiment aux pieds de Rémus qui avait une garde basse. Harry avait vu Rémus venir pour le frapper au visage et eut à peine le temps de mettre en place son Katana et parer le coup. Harry fit une autre roulade arrière et s'accroupit sur la pointe des pieds, avec sa magie corporelle à bloc, il put sauter à environ vingt mètre de haut et atterrit derrière Blaise. Harry tira un stupéfix par l'intermédiaire de son épée et regarda Blaise chuter.

Akima et Rémus se tenaient à cent quatre-vingt degrés avec Harry au milieu. Harry se détendit soudain et fit ressortir sa magie. Il fit ressortir sa capacité à lire les auras et décida d'attendre la première attaque.

Rémus allait sauter, et il sentit qu'Harry était sur le point d'attaquer grâce au fait qu'il pouvait sentir le sondage magique d'Harry. Rémus prit l'initiative et utilisa sa magie corporelle. Cela couplé avec ses capacités de loup garou le rendait mortellement fort et rapide. Il sauta avec son épée dans la main gauche et sa baguette dans sa main droite. Il pensait qu'il allait finalement avoir Harry alors qu'il lançait un sort de magie noire et s'approcha de lui à une vitesse effrayante et avec son katana brandi en avant.

Au moment où Akima vit Rémus attaquer, il décida d'ouvrir le deuxième front. Il amena sa magie corporelle à pleine capacité, il savait que ce n'était pas du niveau d'Harry, mais le niveau était quand même respectable et il décida de suivre avec un feinte de Samachie et une attaque frontale Torano

Harry ne faisait qu'un avec son esprit, sa magie et son corps Il sentit soudain Rémus et Akima entrer dans son périmètre magique et se basant sur ce que lui disait sa magie, il laissa ses instincts prendre le contrôle Alors que le sort allait le frapper, Harry se laissa tomber en position accroupie, ce qui laissa le sort de Rémus le manquer de beaucoup. Au moment où Rémus atterrit sur ses pieds avec son épée en avant, Harry contra avec un coup de pieds, qui balaya les jambes de Rémus et fit que le loup garou se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle court Harry lui jeta immédiatement un sort d'étourdissement sans baguette. Sans avoir eut le temps de réagir, Rémus fut assommé.

Après s'être débarrassé de Rémus, Harry eut juste assez de temps pour faire une feinte à gauche en position accroupie pour éviter le coup frontal vers la tête que venait de lancer Akima Alors qu'il feintait à gauche, Akima lança immédiatement avec son épée une attaque. Harry vit l'épée arriver vers lui et positionna son katana pour parer, ce qui contra l'attaque d'Akima et lui permit d'utiliser son katana et de balayer son épée vers les jambes d'Akima.

Voyant la riposte d'Harry, Akima sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup. Cela se révéla être l'erreur qu'Harry attendait. Harry sauta brusquement en avant et, avec sa magie corporelle, il réussit à se propulser à dix pieds en l'air et mit son corps en position pour l'attaque qu'il voulait lancer. Harry réussit à atteindre la tête d'Akima, ce qui le rendit inconscient. Quand tous ses opposants furent hors de combat, Harry se retourna pour voir ses troupes le regarder fixement. D'une voix légèrement agacée, Harry dit, « Aussi divertissant qu'ait pu vous paraître ce petit duel, n'avez-vous pas des entraînements de duel à faire ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça et retourna à ses affaires. Avant que tout le monde ne soit parti, Harry dit, « Aujourd'hui est une bonne journée pour s'entraîner au duel en équipe. Je veux voir des un contre deux, un contre trois et un contre quatre. Je veux aussi que vous pratiquiez la magie noire et le sixième volume de Necron. » Harry entendit de nombreux grognements mais tout le monde se mit au travail. Chacun au repaire voulut soudain aller en entraînement au duel, ce qui permit à Harry de réveiller ses camarades. Les seules personnes manquantes étaient Bill et Fleur.

L'entraînement se termina finalement à 17h00. Harry voulait se détendre pendant le week-end et passer le plus de temps possible avec son épouse Harry savait que Bill et Fleur cherchaient des terres en vente près d'où il était. Il ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. La région était absolument magnifique. Avec leur nouvelle force financière, ils devraient être en mesure d'acheter une très belle parcelle de terrain à proximité de l'île de Tyree. Harry savait aussi que Neville et Luna recherchaient aussi une belle parcelle de terrain près de l'endroit où il était, Harry s'en sentait très heureux. Il considérait ses amis comme une sorte de famille élargie. Selon Luna, ils devaient rencontrer un agent immobilier l'heure suivante. Harry dit à son conseil de se détendre pendant le week-end et que lundi, ils accueilleraient dans leurs rangs Maugrey Fol Œil. Ces dernier mots, Tonks roula les yeux mais sourit malicieusement en même temps.

Tonks ne put s'en empêcher et dit, « Harry, comment au nom de merlin as-tu réussi à avoir Maugrey dans notre équipe ? » Harry pouvait dire d'après son visage qu'elle était complètement sidérée.

Harry sourit et dit, « Disons que Maugrey est moins qu'emballé par les actions actuelles de notre ministère et du club des piafs. »

Quiconque avait entendu les commentaires éclata de rire Harry participa à de nombreux duels, fournissant la motivation pour que tous les participants de faire de leur mieux. Sans bonne motivation, il est naturel que les gens se relâcher. Quand il eut terminé, il se doucha et se dirigea vers le centre de commandement Il trouva Rémus penché au dessus de nombreuses cartes et semblant écrire une liste de sorts.

Harry prit son temps et étudia la carte sur laquelle Moony était penché. Il s'agissait d'un registre d'état du nord de l'île de Tyree. Finalement, prit par sa curiosité, Harry dit, « Rémus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rémus se retourna et avec un sourire rusé dit « Hé bien, avec mes nouvelles richesses, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de créer le manoir Lupin Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un terrain donnant sur l'océan et pas trop loin du château Potter Si ça marche, j'aimerai construire ma nouvelle maison là Je veux aussi faire une surprise à Tonks quand le temps viendra J'adore la proximité de la mer et d'être proche de toi. J'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? »

Harry répondit immédiatement, « Mon Dieu non, Moony J'aimerai beaucoup que tu restes près de moi. Après tout, la famille est supposée rester proche, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment heureux que tu ais enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer ta vie. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que d'être seul. »

Rémus tressaillit en entendant les mots d'Harry Rémus avait une bien meilleurs compréhension de combien dur avait été la vie d'Harry jusqu'ici. Les pauvres Lily et James doivent être extrêmement amers de voir les manipulations que leur fils avait subit durant sa courte vie. Bon, assez penser au passé, pensa-t-il. Il regarda Harry et hocha la tête. C'était sa façon de faire savoir à Harry qu'il avait compris mais qu'il ne le prenait pas en pitié. Harry serait extrêmement gêné s'il savait qu'on le prenait en pitié.

Harry hocha la tête et dit, « Hé bien, après la chasse aux terres, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés Tonks et toi pouvez vous nous rejoindre Xiana et moi pour le déjeuner de demain. »

Rémus se rappela alors quelque chose de très important qu'il voulait dire à Harry. Rémus répondit, « ça ne sera pas possible. Hier j'ai trouvé un de mes vieux amis à la maison qui partage aussi mon petit problème de fourrure, il m'a dit que pour la première fois depuis 500 ans, il y a un rassemblement des chefs de clans loup garous dans les hautes terres d'écosse pas loin du Lock. C'est aussi la première fois en plus de deux mille ans que le clan Manitou du nord ouest de l'Amérique sera là. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Qu'y a-t-il de spécial au sujet du clan Manitou ? »

Rémus répondit, « Le clan Manitou est le plus vieux clan de loup garou au monde. On ne sait pas grand-chose à son sujet. La seule chose que l'on sait, c'est il était déjà là avant la première ère glaciaire. Nous savons que pendant la première guerre, Voldemort envoya un émissaire à ce clan avec une offre de faire d'eux ses serviteurs de haut rang s'ils acceptaient de le rejoindre. Hé bien, ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec le clan et ils ont fondamentalement dit à l'émissaire de Voldemort de prendre son offre et de se la foutre au cul Voldemort devint furieux et il envoya vingt de ses meilleurs mangemorts pour les faire disparaître. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry.

Rémus continua, « Peu de temps après qu'ils soient arrivés au contact du clan, Voldemort perdit contact avec son équipe. Trois semaines plus tard, un très grande boite apparut dans le repaire de Voldemort. Comment ils ont su où le trouver reste un mystère. Cependant, la large boite contenait les corps compressés de l'équipe de mangemorts qui les avaient attaqués. Voldemort n'ennuya plus jamais le clan après ça. Les clans lougarou, Ragrth, Sioban, Celthasi, et Kalaban seront aussi présents Ils constituent les plus puissants clans de loup garous en Europe. Je vais y aller pour obtenir des informations sur la raison pour laquelle les clans se réunissent. Je suis quasiment certain que c'est lié à Voldemort. »

Harry s'assit sur sa chaise et essaya de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle l'ensemble des clans de loup garous se réunissaient. Son esprit logique commença à formuler des stratégies pour chaque scénario qu'il imaginait. Chacune de ses solutions avait ses forces et ses faiblesses Une chose était certaine, si les loups garous se rangeaient derrière Voldemort, alors, alors ça leur rendrait la vie vraiment difficile. Bien sûr, ce pourrait être le bon moment pour une avancée audacieuse Harry se rappelait le fameux Général Français Napoléon Bonaparte comme l'un des plus mémorables stratèges. Quand on élaborait une stratégie de guerre, il fallait toujours se rappeler '' De l'audace, de l'audace, toujours de l'audace''

Harry regarda finalement Rémus et dit, « Pourquoi ne laissons nous pas le Sorcier Scorpion prendre l'initiative ? »

Rémus répondit, « Je t'écoute. »

« Je veux qu'ils voient que le Sorcier Scorpion fait. Je vais m'habiller et conjurer quelques effets visuels. Le sorcier Scorpion leur expliquera alors ses plans pour le monde sorcier d'une manière très générale. Si les membres des clans sont philosophiquement d'accord avec ses préceptes, alors, les deux parties pourraient commencer à établir des contacts pour de plus amples discussions. De cette façon, ce serait comme si le Sorcier Scorpion avait eu connaissance du rassemblement et qu'il t'avait approché. Prends la pensine à projection spéciale des Aurors et fait une présentation aux membres des clans. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Hé bien, je vais le fait, Harry, ton plan est aussi audacieux que l'enfer. Avec les loups garous, il est préférable d'être franc et direct. Ils ne sont pas connus pour leurs manières extrêmement civilisés. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. D'après ce que nous savons, ils peuvent être ici pour Voldemort de toute façon. Le rassemblement pourrait avoir une toute autre raison. » répondit Rémus.

Harry dit, « Très bien, faisons cela. Laisses-moi mettre ma tenue et convoquer mes familiers »

Quarante minutes plus tard, Harry finissait sa présentation à Rémus. Pour sa part, Rémus prit ses souvenirs récents et les déposa sans la pensine. Quand ce fut terminé, Rémus s'assura de prendre avec lui sa tenue de combat et serra Harry dans ses bras avant de partir. Harry lui souhaita bonne chance et lui dit d'être extrêmement prudent. Harry dit à Rémus de s'en aller de là-bas par portoloin s'il avait des ennuis. Rémus lui assura qu'il le ferait. La disparition de Charlie était encore fraîche dans leurs esprits.

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était presque 19h30, et décida de rentrer à la maison. Il voulait se pencher sur les parchemins et les livres de la bibliothèque secrète des Malfoy. Harry pensa à sa chambre au château Potter et en quelques secondes il se retrouva devant sa garde-robe. Harry prit son temps et sortit ses robes de bataille et ses armes. Il regarda sa garde-robe et prit une robe en soie bleu-roi avec des runes égyptiennes noires et or imprimées dessus. Quand il eut fini de se mettre à l'aise, il descendit dans la cuisine. Quand il entra, il trouva Winky rangeant un sac d'épicerie.

Winky était occupée à ranger les achats quand elle sentit son maître entrer dans la cuisine Elle arrêta immédiatement ce qu'elle faisait et dit, « Maître Harry, vous êtes de retour. Comme a été votre journée, monsieur ? »

Harry répondit, « Je vais bien, Winky. J'allais de demander si tu n'avais pas un reste de dîner, je meurs de faim. »

Winky s'excusa auprès d'Harry et dit, « Winky est désolée, mais il n'y a pas de restes, mais Winky va faire un dîner maintenant pour le maître Winky peut l'avoir préparé pour dans une heure, est-ce que c'est OK ? »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Ce sera parfait, Winky. Je serai à la bibliothèque. Quand ce sera prêt, fait-le moi savoir. »

Winky dit, « Winky dira au maître quand le dîner sera prêt. »

Harry hocha la tête et demanda, « Winky, est-ce que Xiana est à la maison ? »

Winky répondit, « Maîtresse est à la maison, et elle est avec sa maman et son Brinni dans le salon. »

Harry haussa un sourcil se demandant pourquoi sa belle-mère et sa belle-sœur était là en ce moment. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, elles pouvaient venir quand elles le voulaient. Harry ne pouvait se rappeler Xiana mentionnant une visite afin qu'il soit là, il haussa les épaules et se rendit au salon. Alors qu'il s'approchait des portes françaises qui séparaient la cuisine de la salle à manger et du salon, il entendit Xiana sangloter. Harry commença immédiatement à penser que quelqu'un avait et se précipita vers le salon. Au moment où il fit irruption, il vit sa belle-mère et Brianna essayer de réconforter Xiana Harry fit irruption dans le salon et Xenna et Brianna se retournèrent toutes les deux pour regarder Harry.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua fut les larmes sur le visage de Xiana et il dit, « Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? » A son grand étonnement, Xiana se leva et s'écria, « Comment est-ce que quelque chose peut aller bien, si tu n'as pas été tué, alors ces salopes de Vampire et Veela vont t'emmener loin de moi ! » Elle sanglota et commença à courir en haut des escaliers.

Harry se tenait là, la bouche ouverte et après quelques minutes, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées assez longtemps pour dire, « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il était sur le point de suivre Xiana en haut des escaliers quand il sentit une main sur son avant-bras et il regarda pour trouver que c'était Xenna qui l'avait arrêté. Avec un air très confus sur son visage, Harry regarda ses yeux suppliant pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il regarda Brianna qui lui fit un sourire de sympathie.

Finalement, Harry entendit sa belle-mère lui dire de s'asseoir. Harry était très confus mais il obéit quand même. Xenna le regarda avec un sourire de sympathie et dit finalement, « Je sais que cela doit être déstabilisant pour toit, Harry. Je crains que ce dont tu viens d'être témoin ne soit une conséquence de sa grossesse. Harry, elle ne réfléchit pas de façon logique, et elle a peur. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit victime de ce que nous, les femmes, appelons un ouragan hormonal. Je te demande juste d'être patient. »

Harry dans un état confus dit simplement, « Je veux seulement aider. Je sais que je ne suis pas très bon avec les émotions, mais je veux vraiment comprendre pourquoi Xiana est si bouleversée. »

Xenna soupira et répondit, « Harry, elle est très stressée et suite à son état, elle ressent une profonde insécurité. Elle craint que, dans un avenir très proche, tu sois forcé d'accepté un mariage de convenance pour satisfaire à une sorte de protocole, qui l'amènerait à te partager avec quelqu'un qu'elle déteste vraiment. »

Harry regarda sa belle-mère puis Brianna et instinctivement, donna un coup de point sur la table avant de s'écrier, « JAMAIS ! Je n'accepterai jamais un traité qui compromettrait mes croyances Quand je me suis marié à Xiana, je me suis juré que je la protégerai et que je lui resterai fidèle quoi qu'il arrive. Si ces autres races ne peuvent pas comprendre mes croyances profondes, alors ils peuvent aller au diable avec leur traité. J'aime votre fille de tout mon cœur et je mourrai avant de la trahir. »

Brianna répondit d'une voix cassée, « Harry nous te croyons de tout notre cœur. Je pense que ma sœur a simplement besoin de passer un peu de temps avec toi sans les interférences du monde extérieur. Elle s'inquiète à propos du journal, à propos de tes combats, et à propos de sa grossesse. Pour rendre les choses encore pire, elle s'est imaginé que les Vampires et les Veelas allaient t'emmener loin d'elle. Maintenant, toutes ses questions combinées avec ses hormones l'ont submergé jusqu'à lui faire penser le pire. Je pense que tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Maman et moi allons nous assurer que personne ne vous gène pendant le week-end. Il faut juste être là pour elle, et elle s'en remettra, je peux te le jurer. »

Harry avait du mal avec tout ça à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. La pensée que Xiana fut blessée émotionnellement était trop pour lui. Avec ses yeux brumeux, il regarda Brianna et sa belle-mère et dit, « Je vais faire tout ce qui est nécessaire pour faire disparaître ses craintes. Elle signifie tout pour moi. Je ne peux pas battre Voldemort sans elle. » Harry les regarda toutes les deux et hocha la tête. Il se leva lentement de sa chaise et monta les escaliers.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre principale et s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Xiana pour apaiser ses craintes. Quand on en venait à des émotions fortes, il avait toujours eut du mal à les gérer. Il avait survécu aux Dursley en ne montrant jamais ses émotions sur son visage. C'était différent. Il était marié et sa femme était effrayée. Peu importe que la plus grande part de ses craintes soient dues aux hormones. Le fait était que dans son esprit, ses peurs étaient réelles Il décida de simplement laisser son instinct prendre le pas. Harry toqua doucement à la porte. N'entendant aucune voix, il poussa doucement la porte et vit sa femme debout devant la baie vitré donnant sur les terrains ouest et sur la mer.

Harry sourit, quand il avait besoin de réfléchir, il s'asseyait toujours à cette fenêtre. Une de ses tables de travail était juste à droite de la baie vitrée. Pour quelque raison, la mer avait toujours réussi à le calmer et à lui éclaircir les idées. Il se demanda combien de ses ancêtres s'étaient tenus devant cette même fenêtre en admirant la même vue. Il remarqua que sa femme avait ses bras autour d'elle et sanglotait doucement. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

Elle ne lui dégagea pas sa main mais posa sa main dessus et lui fit une petit sourire. Poussant ses pensées de rejet hors de son esprit, Harry retira sa main et lui passa le bras autour d'elle et posa son menton au dessus de sa tête.

Ses cheveux sentaient la fraise fraîche. Elle se pencha vers lui et il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle Tous les deux restèrent comme ça pendant un moment. Il faisait maintenant noir dehors mais ils pouvaient maintenant voir le reflet de la lune sur la mer. Le ciel était dégagé et Harry regarda instinctivement vers la constellation de Canis Major. Il trouva l'étoile de Sirius brillant dans le ciel. Harry se demanda ce que faisait son parrain faisait dans l'autre monde. Espérons-le, il était avec sa mère et son père réalisant une incroyable quantité de méfait, pensait-il.

Xiana, pour sa part, estimait heureuse d'avoir le bras fort de son mari tout contre elle. Elle avait besoin de passer plus de temps avec Harry. A cause de leur emploi du temps, ils avaient du mal à prendre du temps pour eux deux. Cette réunion avec les Vampires et les Veela l'avait énervée plus qu'elle ne l'avait réalisé. Elle était réellement terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir partager son mari avec une autre femme à cause ces traités. Elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi le monde sorcier utilisait les femmes comme monnaie d'échange.

Elle retrouva finalement sa voix et chuchota, « Je suis désolée, mon amour Je deviens juste stupide. Mes hormones ne m'aident pas à garder la tête froide. J'essaie d'être forte pour toi, mais je suis aussi effrayée et jalouse que je vais devoir te partager avec quelque Vampire ou Veela afin d'assurer des traités. Tu dois penser qu'en ayant été élevée dans notre monde depuis la naissance, je devrai mieux me contrôler ; mais il semble que ma tête et mon cœur ne soient pas exactement sur la même longueur d'onde ces jours-ci. Je suppose qu'avec tous les combats qui ont eu lieu ces derniers temps, je continue à te voir tomber lors d'une bataille et me laisser seule élever nos enfants. »

Harry déglutit et répondit, « Bébé, tu n'auras pas à me partager avec une autre femme, je te le jure sur ma magie. Je t'aime et toute seule. Je me suis engagée envers toi aux yeux de la nature elle-même. Tu es tout ce que j'ai voulu ou voudrai jamais comme épouse. Je suis résolu dans mes convictions et si ces alliés ne veulent pas reconnaître mes propres convictions, alors je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. » Harry la regarda dans les yeux, il remarqua qu'elle hochait la tête et continua

Harry chuchota, « Quant à mourir tu sais que je ne peux pas garantir que je ne vais pas mourir dans cette guerre Après tout, nous sommes en guerre et tout peux arriver. Cependant, je veux que tu saches qu'avec toi à mes côtés, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai perdre. Je ne suis plus un stupide petit Griffondor qui espère que le destin va gentiment me sourire. Mon côté Serpentard est pleinement éveillé et en action, merci Merlin. Tu sais que je ferais tout mon possible pour que nous nous en sortions saufs. Je pense honnêtement qu'avec notre entraînement et nos plans, nous avons la combinaison gagnante pour survivre à cette guerre. Je ne vais pas laisser nos victoires nous monter à la tête. Malgré nos victoire précédentes, Voldemort reste un sorcier très puissant et rusé, et je ne prévois pas de baisser nos gardes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit neutralisé une bonne fois pour toute. Cela vaut également pour Dumbledore. Ils vont tous les deux regretter de s'être frottés à nous. »

Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui donna un baiser passionné. Harry la serra alors et fit de petits cercles dans son dos. Cela semblait toujours la calmer, Xiana posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et dit, « Je t'aime tellement Harry. »

Harry leva son menton pour rencontrer ses yeux et lui donna un baiser passionné. Quand il se retrouva à court de souffle, il mit fin au baiser et répondit, « J'espère que tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, bébé. Et si nous prenions un beau dîner aux chandelles dans notre chambre ce soir ? »

Elle effaça ses larmes et dit, « Je pense que ce serait génial. » Harry hocha la tête, alla dans le couloir et appela, « Winky ? »

Winky apparut immédiatement et Harry se baissa presque à genoux pour lui dire que Xiana le rejoindrait pour dîner dans leur chambre. Harry lui demanda ensuite de trouver Dobby et lui chuchota des instructions à l'oreille. Elle rougit et lui dit qu'elle allait dire à Dobby de s'y mettre tout de suite où elle le gronderait sévèrement. Harry sourit et retourna dans la chambre.

En une demi-heure, son cabinet de travail avait été transformé en une belle salle à manger pour deux avec des chandelles rouges éclairant la chambre. Harry prit la main de Xiana et la conduisit à une chaise. Il s'assit et en quelques minutes, la table fut remplie d'agneau braisé, de gelée de cassis, de couscous, de salade d'épinards, de jus de citrouille frais, et de gâteau au chocolat. Ils prirent leur temps et discutèrent de tout ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines. Harry lui posa des questions à propos de ses derniers articles, et ils parlèrent de Neville et Luna, Bill et Fleur, Rémus et Tonks et le temps qu'il aient fini de parler, ils riaient tous les deux, hystériques.

Finalement, Xiana regarda profondément les yeux intensément verts de son mari et sourit. Elle rassembla finalement ses pensées et dit, « Merci, mon amour. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. »

Harry la regarda et sourit. Il prit sa main et répondit, « Tu ne penses pas que c'est la fin de notre nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Harry prit sa main et guida sa femme. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. En entrant, elle déglutit. Leur grand jacuzzi avait des fleurs de lys flottant sur le dessus et l'odeur provenant de la salle était sublime. Il y avait des notes de fleurs tropicales et de fruits de la passion. La pièce était éclairée avec des bougies noires flottantes. Le toit était enchanté pour laisser voir le ciel nocturne.

La lune était presque pleine. Il y avait des robes de soie pendues sur le mur derrière. Il y avait des coupes de fraises, de fruits de la passion, et de chocolats sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tout le long de la pièce, il y avait de petits îlots remplis de plantes tropicales. En bruit de fond, elle pouvait entendre de la musique classique. Xiana reconnu immédiatement la musique comme étant un de ses morceaux préférés. C'était les Nocturnes de Chopin joué en Fa. Xiana ferma les yeux et se sentit pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry ait arrangé cela pour elle.

Elle eut un petit hoquet et se jeta sur lui. Harry lui posa un baiser sur le front et retira ses vêtements. Il la regarda alors dans les yeux et la dévêtit lentement. Alors que la robe glissait de ses épaules, il admira son magnifique corps. Elle ressemblait à une déesse à ses yeux. Harry pouvait clairement voir le début de renflement de son ventre.

Finalement, incapable de contenir ses émotions, il dit, « J'espère que tu sais que tu es la femme la plus intelligente et la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. » Harry l'embrassa passionnément et la mena dans la baignoire. Les eaux bouillonnantes étaient merveilleuses. Il prit une bouteille d'huile parfumée et commença à lui masser le dos. Harry prit son temps. Il sentit son stress commencer à se dissiper. Quand il eut terminé, elle lui fit la même chose. Il prit alors l'huile parfumée et commença à lui masser le front. Il caressa doucement ses seins, qui se durcirent. Il put l'entendre gémir avec luxure.

Harry passa derrière elle et posa le dos de Xiana contre sa poitrine. Il commença à lui embrasser la nuque, le cou en caressant doucement ses seins. Pour sa part, Xiana ressentait une intense accumulation de chaleur. Elle était comme en feu. Elle gémissait aux plaisirs que lui donnait Harry. Harry leva sa main gauche et jeta un accio sans baguette sur une serviette duveteuse. Il la posa ensuite à l'entrée de la baignoire. Il jeta ensuite deux sorts de rembourrage sur la serviette et souleva sa femme dans ses bras.

Xiana était maintenant sauvagement excitée. Elle sentit Harry la soulever mais ne s'en fit pas. Harry la reposa sur les serviettes et commença à caresser son ventre tout en titillant ses seins. Il commença à embrasser son ventre et se dirigea lentement vers son jardin d'Eden. Une fois qu'Harry eut atteint son but, il écarta ses lèvres et fit courir sa langue sur sa région la plus sensible. Il appuya sur son centre névralgique rapprochant les soubresauts et les vagues de plaisir en elle. Harry pouvait goûter la saveur chaude de sa femme. Il entra doucement un doigt en elle. Bientôt il caressa Xiana et appuyait sur son centre névralgique. Soudain, Xiana pleura et Harry sentit ses muscles se resserrer autour de son doigt.

Harry se mit sur ses genoux, il prit la pointe de son érection et la plaça à l'entrée de Xiana. Il entendit son souffle et s'introduisit doucement en elle. Harry commença à faire un va et vient aves ses hanches. Harry sépara ses lèvres avec ses doigts et commença à faire de petits cercles autour de son centre nerveux avec son pouce. Harry accéléra le rythme et utilisa un autre pouce pour taquiner ses seins.

Pour sa part, Xiana était en extase. Elle pouvait sentir l'érection son mari la caresser de l'intérieur. Le plaisir qu'il lui donnait était irréel. Elle commença à arquer son dos pour mieux l'accueillir. Ses doigts étaient serrés sur ses cuisses. Elle gémissait et haletait et finalement, elle cria bruyamment. En quelques secondes, elle sentit le rythme d'Harry ralentir. Elle pouvait sentir la libération de sa semence en elle. Elle sentit des vagues de plaisir lui traverser le corps. Elle sentit tout son stress s'évacuer loin d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond pour voir les reflets de la lune briller d'une lueur argentée sur le dos de son mari.

Elle sourit. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans le jacuzzi. Ils passèrent une autre heure dans le jacuzzi à manger des fruits, à parler et à rire. Quand ils eurent finis, Harry prit sa main, la fit sortir du jacuzzi et jeta sur eux deux un sort de séchage. Il la conduisit ensuite devant la baie vitrée. Ils regardèrent tous les deux les reflets de la lune sur la mer et au bout d'un moment, ils allèrent au lit. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et Harry l'attrapa par la taille et la tira contre sa poitrine. Xiana mit sa tête sur sa large poitrine et tomba dans un sommeil très paisible.

**Samedi matin, le 18 octobre**

Michael et Blaise se rendirent par portoloin sur la terrasse nord près du lac du château Potter. Michael et Blaise marchaient le long du chemin de pierre quand ils virent deux personnes sur des balais volant à une vitesse folle et faisant des manœuvres acrobatiques à en perdre son petit déjeuner. Il put voir la chouette d'Harry, Hedwige voler vers eux. Michael regarda son fils, mais contrairement à lui, il semblait captivé par leurs vols. Ça doit être la jeunesse, pensa-t-il. Ils atteignirent finalement la porte et entrèrent dans le parloir. Michael leva les yeux et vit sa fille cadette et sa femme marcher vers eux.

Michael marcha vers sa femme et lui donna un léger baiser. Il dit ensuite, « Je dois discuter avec Harry, sais-tu où il est ? »

Xenna répondit, « Oui, Harry et Xiana volent sur leurs nouveaux balais. Je suis désolé, mon amour mais tu vas devoir attendre comme tout le monde jusqu'à lundi matin pour parler à Harry. »

Michael fronça les sourcils et dit, « Pourquoi ? »

« Ta fille a besoin d'un peu de temps seule avec son mari. Xiana a fait une crise de nerf hier. Sa grossesse, la guerre, le journal, les longues heures loin d'Harry et tout le reste l'ont poussé à bout. Elle a besoin de temps au calme avec Harry et je vais faire en sorte qu'elle l'obtienne. A moins d'un désastre imminent, personne n'ira embêter ma fille et mon gendre ce week-end, est-ce que c'est clair ? » répondit Xenna.

Michael hocha simplement la tête et dit finalement, « Pas de problèmes, ma chérie. Je peux certainement attendre jusqu'à lundi pour voir Harry. Hé bien, puisque nous sommes ici, Je suis sûr que Blaise et moi aimerions une tasse de café. »

Sa femme suivait la plupart du temps simplement le courant. Cependant, quand elle se penchait sérieusement sur quelque chose, il valait mieux se tenir hors de son chemin. Maintenant, si elle le prenait à cœur il était pus sûr de se tenir hors de sa ligne de mire. Quand elle le voulait, elle était véritablement effrayante. C'était une des nombreuses choses que ses filles avaient héritées de leur mère.

Ils se mirent tous à l'aise et prirent du café et des petits gâteaux. Ils se racontèrent les derniers potins et parlèrent d'Harry et de Xiana. Il s'avéra que Michael n'était pas particulièrement heureux de voir sa fille aînée enceinte faire des acrobaties aériennes, malgré qu'elle ait tordu le bras d'Harry pour le faire. Sa fille aînée avait toujours été impulsive. Ils parlèrent de l'imminence du procès qu'Harry avait engagé contre Dumbledore et de la façon dont ils allaient attirer les membres dissidents du Magenmagot dans leur camp.

Michael, Brianna et Blaise partirent peu après qu'ils aient terminés. Xenna garda le fort.

**11h00 samedi matin au caveau de la famille Weasley**

Tout le clan Weasley était réuni autour du cercueil de Charlie attendant que l'aîné finisse de réciter les rites d'inhumation sorciers. Les funérailles moldues et sorcières étaient faites de façons très différentes. La pierre tombale avait par exemple un sort que faisait apparaître une image tridimensionnelle du défunt ; ce matin-là cependant, un étranger aurait pu couper la tension dans l'air au couteau.

D'un côté du cercueil se tenaient Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron et Hermione. De l'autre côté se tenaient Bill, Fleur, Fred, George et Ginny. En regardant Molly Weasley, on pouvait dire qu'elle était en train de préparer une nouvelle harangue. Avec les larmes aux yeux, elle regardait son fils aîné Bill et sa supposée belle-fille. Elle se lamentait sur la façon dont son pauvre Charlie avait été tué et que son âme était maintenant damnée. Bill lui-même avait dans la tête comme un ouragan qui aurait pu transporter un bateau moldu à travers l'Océan Atlantique. Bill avait depuis longtemps compris que ses parents étaient assez crédules mais que sa mère fustige son défunt fils parce qu'il avait tué en première ligne de défense était simplement de trop. Elle dissertait sur la façon dont Albus Dumbledore disait toujours qu'il y avait toujours une alternative à tuer quelqu'un.

Pour sa part, Arthur avait plissé les yeux vers les jumeaux et sa fille. Ils étaient vêtus de neuf et Arthur sentait qu'ils allaient faire une déclaration contre lui. Cela l'amena à songer à où ils avaient eu l'argent pour ces vêtements. Il avait toujours été sensible en ce qui concernait les problèmes d'argent, mais que ses propres enfants fassent ce genre d'affirmation le blessait jusqu'à l'os. Ron et Hermione fixaient Ginny. Ron semblait défier Percy. Ils avaient quelques arguments pervers à la pointe de leurs baguettes. Il fallut l'intervention d'Arthur et de Molly pour éviter les débordements.

Pour sa part, Ginny ne faisait pas attention à la branche pendante de sa famille. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle pensait à Charlie et au bâtard qui était responsable de sa mort. Depuis la découverte que Rogue était responsable de la mort de son frère, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de torturer cet enfoiré. Elle avait beaucoup d'idée mais rien de concret pour le moment.

Harry lui avait donné pleins d'idée qui impliquaient des potions d'une forme ou d'une autre. Elle pensait que c'était tout à fait approprié que le bâtard souffre d'une de ses précieuses potions. Outre Rogue, les deux autres personnes qu'elle ne supportait plus étaient Granger et Ron. A ses yeux, ils n'étaient qu'un tas d'hypocrites étroits d'esprit. L'autre personne qu'elle pouvait à peine voir était sa mère. Son insupportable crédulité la conduisait vers la folie. Ron et Granger lui avaient rapporté sa relation avec Blaise et sa mère l'avait immédiatement étiqueté comme un mangemort en formation.

Ginny avait demandé des preuves à sa mère, mas tout ce qu'elle avait comme preuve était basé sur un rapport de Dumbledore, qui déclarait que la famille devaient être mauvaise car ils avaient refusés au vieil homme de rejoindre son précieux ordre. Ginny avait dit que l'Ordre du Phénix n'tait rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de lâches qui s'inclinaient devant chaque caprice du directeur. Elle lui avait dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle Blaise et ses parents n'avaient jamais rejoint Dumbledore.

Sa mère l'avait giflée ce qui l'avait incité à gifler sa mère au grand choc de celle-ci. Elle lui cria après pour avoir osé la frapper, et elle était maintenant convaincu du récit de Ron quant à ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. Elle avait alors dit à Ginny d'arrêter immédiatement de voir Blaise. Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait prendre son ordre et se le mettre là où le soleil ne brille pas. Ginny dit alors à sa mère qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue pour voir ses petits-enfants.

Cela avait fait pester son père et sa mère. Sa mère l'avait alors appelée une salope. Avec les larmes aux yeux, elle avait fui dans sa chambre. Bill et les jumeaux étaient furieux contre leurs parents, et commencèrent à se disputer violemment avec eux. Leur père voulait savoir où ils avaient eu ces beaux vêtements. Ils lui dirent que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Molly se jeta dans la mêlée, les accusant de n'être rien d'autre que des petits ingrats comme ce garnement de Potter.

Cette dernière calomnie fut de trop pour Bill et les jumeaux et ils se jetèrent sur leurs parents en les accusant d'être les pantins de Dumbledore. Ron les avait accusés d'être les petits chiens de Potter et qu'ils étaient une honte pour le clan Weasley. Hermione continuait à répéter qu'Harry serait le prochain mage noir. Elle leur disait qu'Harry versait dans la magie noire et que c'était la seule façon qu'il ait pu battre Ron et elle. Les jumeaux répondirent qu'un gnome des jardins ivre pourrait les battre les yeux bandés lors d'un duel. Ils appelèrent Hermione le Castor sans pouvoir.

Ils dirent ensuite à Ron qu'il était à peine au dessus d'un crackmol et qu'il était une tâche humide sur les draps de leur mère. Cela fit qu'Arthur sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort aux jumeaux mais ils avaient été plus rapides et avaient pétrifié leur père. Molly avait à son tour jeté un sort vers eux, ce qui enragea complètement les jumeaux. Bill jeta finalement un sort pour l'attacher tandis qu'elle criait au meurtre. Dire que le clan Weasley était divisé était un euphémisme.

Ce qui blessait le plus Bill était le mépris que ses parents avaient envers Fleur. Bill comprit finalement que ses parents faisaient partis de l'ancien monde dont Harry lui avait paré. Bill le voyait maintenant de première main. Il n'était pas étonnant que leur monde soit foutu. Bill réalisa qu'il rompait tous liens avec ses parents, Ron, et Percy. Le fossé philosophique entre eux était trop grand maintenant. Bill regarda les jumeaux et Ginny dans les yeux et réalisa qu'ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que lui.

Bill put voir la blessure dans les yeux de Ginny à cause de leurs parents. Il devrait discuter avec Blaise et lui faire comprendre ce qui Ginny avait abandonné pour lui. Bill réalisa la profondeur du lavage de cerveau de Dumbledore. Il devait l'admettre, cet homme savait certainement comment conquérir et diviser. Ses parents ne pouvaient tout simplement pas voir qu'ils étaient ses pions et rien de plus. Si Dumbledore était un si grand ami de la famille et si ses membres de l'Ordre du Phénix comptaient tellement pour lui, alors pourquoi était-il absent aux funérailles de Charlie ? Il avait essayé de leur expliquer mais il refusaient de comprendre. Ses parents continuaient à trouver des excuses pour Dumbledore.

Finalement Bill tourna sa tête vers le cercueil de Charlie alors qu'il descendait dans le trou. Bill laissa de nouveau une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ginny pleurait et était soutenue par les jumeaux. Une fois que le cercueil fut descendu, chaque membre prit une poignée de poussière et la jeta sur le cercueil. Quand ils eurent terminés, les deux groupes se regardèrent les uns les autres sans dire un mot. Bill prit simplement la main de son épouse, se retourna et partit. Les jumeaux et Ginny lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ginny put entendre sa mère lui ordonner de rester là. Ginny n'y fit pas attention, elle avait coupé ses liens et suivait son cœur. La seconde guerre avait finalement fait des ravages dans le clan Weasley.

**Samedi 18 octobre matin, au ministère de la magie.**

Le ministre Fudge siégeait à la têt de la conférence internationale. Il parlait avec Claus Rinhaus du consortium Biélorusse. Assis à côté de lui étaient les treize autres membres des Gouvernements Sorciers Européens. Comme la plupart des gouvernements de leur siècle, les criminels étaient difficiles à arrêter. Les prisons sorcières étaient très coûteuses pour leurs gouvernements respectifs.

En fait, maintenir une prison sorcière et son système juridique représentait facilement quarante pourcent des budgets du ministère. Il était estimé que la plupart des prisonniers coutaient en moyenne 30 mille Gallions par personne. La plupart de ces pays avaient des lois qui leur attachaient les mains face à leurs criminels. La plupart des pays interdisaient l'exécution y comprit l'Angleterre. Contrairement à l'Angleterre, aucun des autres pays sorcier ne possédaient d'endroit sécurisé comme Azkaban pour enfermer les prisonniers. Même avec les Détraqueurs partis, Azkaban restait la plus sûre prison haute sécurité de toute l'Europe.

Cornélius Fudge avait eu l'idée que l'Angleterre pouvait offrir ses services aux autres pays sorciers pour enfermer leurs plus indésirables éléments à Azkaban contre un pourcentage du budget de leur ministère. Cela reviendrait finalement moins cher que le budget actuel pour enfermer leurs criminels. La plupart de ces pays avaient rapidement sauté sur l'opportunité de se débarrasser de leurs éléments les moins désirables.

Nombre de ces criminels ne comprenaient pas seulement de dangereux sorciers et sorcières, mais aussi des Vampires de très haut rang et des loups garous. En regardant les visages en face de lui, Fudge pensa qu'il pourrait ajouter 500 millions de Gallions dans son coffre. Le traité qu'il était en train de conclure, porterait rapidement ses fruits. Il leur montrerait quel ministre compétant il était.

Avec ce traité, il serait capable de réduire les taxes, ce que chacun veut, pensa-t-il. Maintenant, il faudrait embaucher plus d'Aurors pour aider à gérer l'augmentation de la population criminelle. . C'étaient des détails mineurs en ce que le concernait. Maintenant que Voldemort avait prit les Détraqueurs et libéré son cercle intérieur, il n'avait plus de raison d'attaquer Azkaban.

Cornelius Fudge serait connu comme l'homme qui avait finalement équilibré les comptes. Avec l'afflux d'argent qui arriverait, il pourrait diminuer ses efforts visant à amener les Gobelins de son côté. Il avait toujours détesté traiter avec ces horribles petites créatures. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le ministre grec.

« Ministre Fudge, j'ai attentivement examiné le document de contrat et ma seule véritable préoccupation concerne les mesures de sécurité que vous avez décrit dans le présent document. Je ne sais pas pour mes autres collègues mais je pense qu'enfermer tant de dangereux criminels dans un seul centre de détention requiert bien plus de sécurité que le renfort d'une division d'Aurors. » fit le ministre Pastoulie.

Cornélius put entendre les autres ministres être d'accord avec Pastoulie et décida de demander leurs conseils et dit, « Messieurs, puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plait. J'écouterai tous les suggestions que vous pourriez avoir. Je comprends votre besoin de plus de sécurité, je vous assure que mon but est le même que le votre. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ? »

Finalement, le ministre roumain Anatoly Varnesqu dit, « Pourquoi n'utiliserions-nous pas des dragons et jeter quelques sorts noirs ? Nous pouvons facilement vous donner une vingtaine de dragons. Les bêtes d'élevage sont hors de contrôle de toute façon. Je peux avoir quelques Norvégiens à crête, des Hybrides noirs… Je vais aussi vous prêter quelques uns de nos gardiens et entraîneurs pour aider à former les sorciers anglais. »

Le ministre Bardu d'Egypte ajouta ensuite, « Mon pays peux vous aider à renforcer les sorts autour de votre prison Nos meilleurs briseurs de sorts sont également versés dans l'art de jeté des sorts d'ancienne Egypte. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Cornélius fit semblant d'y réfléchir un moment et accepta leurs propositions. Azkaban deviendrait encore plus sûre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il dit finalement, « J'accepte vos propositions. Je vais aller devant le Magenmagot et abroger certaines lois des plus rétrogrades mais je ne vois pas cela comme un problème, surtout quand on voit les bénéfices en retour. Maintenant, s'il n'y a pas d'objections, je suggère que nous signions et ajournions la réunion. Une fois que nous aurons mis en place les mesures de sécurités et transféré les prisonniers, je relayerai l'information à la Gazette du Sorcier. Selon notre calendrier actuel, j'estime que d'ici la fin novembre, tout devrait être en place. »

Une fois les signatures apposées, Cornélius appela son secrétaire Seymour Witethorn pour faire des copies des documents. Une fois les formalités juridiques réglées, Cornélius serra la main des autres ministres. Sans que Cornélius ne le sache à ce moment-là, les futurs sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne se rappelleraient de lui comme le plus incompétent ministre de toute l'histoire de la Grande Bretagne sorcière.

**18 octobre, en Roumanie dans les montagnes Negoiu dans le sud de la région des Carpates.**

En haut des montagnes Negoiu se tenait un très ancien château gothique. Il avait des flèches noires et les gargouilles lui donnaient un aspect froid et sinistre. Shauna du clan des Gangrel aimait sa maison et était heureuse d'être hors de ce maudit blizzard, qui frappait souvent dans cette région du monde. Personne ne pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur de leur château à cause des vastes sorts de sangs sur le château et le parc. On devait marcher une centaine de pieds sur le granite noir pour atteindre l'entrée du château. Bien sûr, tout le long du chemin, Shauna pouvait sentir les protections. Son sens aigu de l'odorat était un des traits caractéristiques de son clan.

D'après l'odeur, elle pouvait dire que les Nosfératu étaient de garde ce mois-ci. Ils étaient macabres et mortels. Personne d'autre n'avait la même odeur de sang. Même pour elle, ils étaient effrayants, naturellement, étant la fille de Necadimus, ils n'oseraient jamais lever la main sur elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir la dernière gargouille et elle finit par faire face aux portes du château. Elle prit le heurtoir en forme de démon et frappa sept fois.

Elle entendit une voix s'exclamer, « Qui ose troubler la réunion du prince ? »

Shauna reconnu la voix de Leander des Ventrue. Typique de son clan, il était un âne pompeux qui croyait que c'était le devoir de son clan de diriger la Camarilla. Bien sûr, chacun dans leur monde savait que c'état le Mathsalem qui dirigeait leur monde. Shauna répondit, « C'est moi, Shauna du clan des Gangrel, la fille de Necadimus. »

Elle entendit la grande porte s'ouvrir pour révéler le visage du très aristocratique Laender. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et dit enfin, « C'est bon de vous voir en vie, ma dame. J'ai entendu des histoires comme quoi votre petite aventure sur cette île dévastée a rencontré quelques difficultés ? Il y a des rumeurs circulant que votre groupe a été secouru par un très intéressant sorcier. »

Shauna devrait rechercher et punir les membres de son groupe qui avaient desserré les dents. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bon. La première allégeance allait à la Camarilla, puis à leur clan respectif, puis à leur chef, à moins que vous ne parliez du Mathusalem. Finalement, Shauna lui fit un sourire très prédateur et répondit, « Ne sommes-nous pas curieux ? Vous savez ce qu'on dit des langues bien pendues. » Elle laissa alors échapper un grondement sauvage et découvrit ses crocs.

Leander fit un pas en arrière et haussa simplement les sourcils. Il s'éloigna un peu et dit, « Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect, ma dame. Je suis simplement avide de nouvelles de l'extérieur. La politique interne de la Camarilla peut devenir assez ennuyeuse au bout d'un moment. J'imagine que mon désire d'action a dépassé mes pensées. Je vous prie de me pardonner, ma dame. »

Shauna regarda Leander dans les yeux pour voir si elle pouvait y déceler de la tromperie, mais ne trouva rien et répondit, « Bien, bien, c'est oublié. Attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. Je peux te dire qu'il y a plein de vrai dans les rumeurs qui circulent. Le Sorcier Scorpion n'est pas un mythe, j'en suis certaine. »

Shauna passa devant Leander et elle put l'entendre marmonner à propos d'un développement intéressant. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier d'honneur, en admirant les reliques antiques qui décoraient le château. Il y avait des uniformes de soldats romains, du centurion au légionnaire. Elle remarqua la boite vitrée contenant les écrits de Flavius Cammilus. Il avait été un commandant militaire romain et un inventeur. Il avait aussi était un des meilleurs amis de son père 2300 ans auparavant. Son père avait gardé toutes ses œuvres et ses possessions personnelles.

Passant devant, elle sourit et remarqua le sanctuaire d'Alexandre le Grand. Autour, il y avait ses armes personnelles, ses écrits et son armure. Son propre père vénérait Alexandre le Grand. Il était peut-être le plus grand génie militaire de tous les temps. Son père avait personnellement décapité un membre du clan des Ventrue quand il avait osé médire sur Alexandre le Grand. Les différents textes et écrits des différents sanctuaires seraient inestimables dans le monde moldu.

Elle atteignit finalement le haut de l'escalier et marcha dans le couloir est. Elle arriva au portrait de sa mère Lariana et entra dans la pièce adjacente au portrait. Elle trouva son père assit au coin du feu buvant du sang dans un verre à vin en cristal vénitien.

Elle s'approcha de son père et se pencha vers lui. Il leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Elle regarda ses yeux rouges cramoisis. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Son père irradiait de puissance. Le Prince de la Camarilla craignait la puissance de son père. Sa force, sa vitesse et sa ruse étaient incomparables, sauf pour les plus vieux Mathusalem. Son père Nicadimus lui avait dit une fois que la seule personne qu'il ait jamais craint était Caïn lui-même.

Son père fut le premier à parler, « Je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve, ma fille. Il avait été porté à mon attention que tu avais été attaquée et capturée par ce mage noire britannique qu'ils appellent Voldemort. Raconte-moi ton aventure. »

Shauna commença son récit. Elle expliqua sa rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy, et de son cercle d'amis. Il y avait quelques Vampires locaux, mais rapidement elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis de la Camarilla. Elle expliqua alors la lutte qu'il y avait eu et comment le mage noir était entré dans la lutte et avait commencé à soumettre son pacte en utilisant de la magie noire obscure. Elle expliqua sa capture et leur torture. En décrivant sa torture et celles de ses frères, elle remarqua les yeux de son père devenir noir. Elle décrivit alors son sauvetage par le Sorcier Scorpion.

Elle expliqua la destruction du manoir Malfoy. Shauna fit alors à son père la description complète de l'aide que le Sorcier Scorpion avait apporté à son équipe. Elle fit un compte rendu complet à son père de la réunion d'information elle avait eu avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Elle expliqua qu'il luttait contre le ministère et le mage noir en même temps. Elle lui parla de pouvoir qu'il semblait posséder. Elle lui parla des scorpions jumeaux et du phénix noir au dos de ses robes de bataille.

Shauna fut consterné de voir son père réagir avec force à la description de ses marques. Elle remarqua que son père fixait la cheminée et que ses yeux étaient pensifs. Il semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées. Finalement, il brisa le silence et lui dit que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses marques particulières, c'était il y a plus de deux millénaires. Il lui parla de l'ancien temple d'Amunaptra dans l'ancienne Égypte et du pouvoir qu'ils exerçaient. Il décrivit son témoignage de première main le massacre que les anciens prêtres exerçaient. Durant la grande invasion de l'Égypte, l'ordre du Scorpion avait tout simplement disparu dans la nuit.

Finalement, Nicadimus regarda sa fille et dit, « Nous entrons dans des temps sombres, Shauna. Notre espion m'a dit que les Sabbat se préparent à une offensive majeure prochainement. Le Mathusalem Xanthos du clan Lasombra des Sabbat se prépare à rejoindre ce Voldemort. Il semble que tu as trouvé un très puissant Sorcier pour combattre ave nous. Je dois le rencontrer personnellement et discuter avec lui. S'il est ce que je pense qu'il est, alors nous serions idiots de ne pas nous rallier à lui. Il semblerait que le pouvoir des anciens se réveille. C'est un signe, je peux le sentir ! Je ne l'ai encore jamais dit à personne, mais depuis des mois maintenant, j'ai des visions qu'un sorcier immensément puissant arborant la marque du scorpion luttant contre le roi serpent. »

Nicadimus la regarda dans les yeux et dit, « Je sens une grande guerre à venir entre les Sabbat et la Camarilla. Je peux voir ce mage noir Voldemort s'aligner avec les Sabbat. Ils poursuivent les mêmes buts après tout. Ils se pensent meilleurs que les moldus et veulent tout diriger. Nous devons les écraser une bonne fois pour toute. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de choisir notre champion. Dis-moi ce que tu penses, ma fille. »

Shauna prit son temps pour rassembler ses pensées et dit « Mon Seigneur, d'après ce que j'ai vu, ce Sorcier Scorpion n'est pas quelqu'un à ignorer. Il a les moyens d'éradiquer ce Voldemort et de détruire leur ministère. Il espère amener toutes les autres races magiques dans un gouvernement égalitaire. Il est fortement immergé dans toutes les formes de magie et les sciences moldues. Il est particulièrement intelligent et il constitue aussi un paradoxe. »

Nicadimus plissa les yeux et dit, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par paradoxe ? »

« Il semble être un homme de l'extrême. Pour ses alliés et les innocents son cœur est pur. Pour ses ennemis, son cœur est aussi noir que la nuit et il est absolument sans pitié. La façon dont il s'est occupé des mangemorts aurait fait ressembler notre escadron d'assassins à des prêtres moldus. » expliqua Shauna.

Son père semblait grave comme s'il débattait s'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il leva les yeux vers sa fille et après ce qui semblait une éternité dit, « Ne dit cela à personne mais j'ai eu de fortes visions d'armées de chacals et de Scorpions luttant à mort. J'ai vu des cités en feu et des rivières de sang. J'ai aussi vu la renaissance d'Etosha et un nouveau commencement. Avec mes connaissances de nos prophéties et ces nouvelles visions, je crois que ce Sorcier Scorpions est aussi le tant attendu Géhenne, le longtemps prophétisé chevalier de l'apocalypse. Envoie un mot au Sorcier Scorpion que le Mathusalem Nicadimus, chef de la Camarilla et membre des Gangrel et du clan Trémère requiert une audience. Demande-lui s'il peut nous rencontrer le 20 novembre. Nous devons nous dépêcher, l'opposition est en marche.

Shauna était profondément choquée des révélations de son père. Elle avait toujours pensé que Géhenne n'était rien d'autre qu'un mythe. Que le prophétie avait été faite il y a très longtemps durant les batailles antédiluviennes. Perdue dans l'antiquité, pensait-elle. Elle pouvait à peine empêcher ses jambes de trembler et s'assit sur sa chaise. A sa connaissance, son père était toujours tombé juste avec ses prophéties. Une grande guerre se préparait qui déciderait une bonne fois pour toutz du destin de la Camarilla et du reste des races magiques.

Nicadimus dit ensuite, « Envoie un mot à tous les princes d'Europe et d'Afrique du Nord. Ils sont mobilisés pour un sommet de la Camarilla qui se tiendra au château le 20 novembre. Nous devons cesser les petites querelles et nous concentrer sur le véritable ennemi. Les princes vont rencontrer le Sorcier Scorpion. Il y aura des combats, et le sang sera répandu mais à la fin, nous aurons une voix et un chemin, cela je le jure sur Caïn. »

Elle regarda les yeux rouges flamboyants de son père et répondit, « Comme vous le commandez, père. » Shauna se leva et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Elle sortit un drôle d'appareil moldu appelé un téléphone cellulaire et se demanda si elle allait l'appeler maintenant ou non. Elle décida d'attendre jusqu'à lundi après-midi pour le contacter. Jusque-là, elle allait profiter de son séjour à la maison. Elle avait une chasse à préparer.

**Lundi 20 octobre le matin au manoir Jédusor.**

Voldemort étais assis sur son trône passant en revue son dernier plan. S'il pouvait le mener à bien, il gagnerait une puissante force de son coté. Douze ans en tant qu'esprit lui avait donné beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ses erreurs passées. Il avait voulu le pouvoir à tout prix au point de subjuguer tout le monde. Cela avait été un objectif insensé. Il serait heureux de partager le pouvoir avec ses nouveaux alliés potentiels. Leur philosophie était proche de la sienne. Les moldus n'étaient rien que des jouets et de la nourriture. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête pour voir le rat, Bella et Mulciber marcher vers lui.

Mulciber marcha jusqu'à son maître, mit un genou à terre et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe, « Mon seigneur, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous. Il semblerait que notre estimé ministre de la magie ait pris sur lui de soulager les bons sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne de lourdes taxes en permettant à 600 criminels de tous les pays d'Europe d'être détenus à Azkaban. Il y a beaucoup de puissants sorciers et sorcières noirs, des vampires et des loups garous qui vont intégrer leur nouvelle maison à la fin novembre, mon seigneur. »

A leur choc, leur seigneur commença soudainement à rire comme un maniaque. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec perplexité. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur seigneur montrer ses émotions comme il le faisait maintenant. Soit c'était très bien, ou alors, ils allaient passer un mauvais moment. Incapable de soutenir le stress, Bella se jeta à ses pieds et dit, « S'il vous plait, mon seigneur, ne nous punissez pas. Si nous avons mal fait quelque chose, s'il vous plait, dite-le nous. »

Voldemort arrêta de rire et regarda son cercle intérieur perplexe. Pourquoi pensaient-ils qu'il allait les punir ? Soudainement, il tressaillit et se rappela son ancien lui-même, « Bella ! Relèves-toi maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous punir pour l'instant sauf si vous faites quelque chose de vraiment stupide ou si vous avez échoué dans votre mission. C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Avec les Détraqueurs, nous allons nous introduire dans Azkaban et libèrerons autant de prisonniers que possible. Ils se joindront à nous ou mourront. Notre première priorité sera les Vampires. »

Mulciber n'avait jamais été rapide et parfois sa bouche pouvait lui attirer des ennuis. Mulciber s'écria soudain, « Pourquoi diable libérerions-nous ces misérables créatures en premier ? Laissons-les pourrir. »

Mulciber réalisa soudainement où il était et devint soudain aussi blanc qu'un linge. Il leva les yeux vers le visage de son maître pour le voir crispé de fureur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais se la fermer pensa-t-il juste avant d'entendre son seigneur s'écrier, « ENDOLORIS. »

Voldemort maintint l'imprudent sous le sort pendant plus de deux minutes. Mulciber finit par perdre les fonctions corporelles. Quand il eut terminé, il dit, « Que plus aucun d'entre vous ne me contredise, jamais. Les sorciers et les sorcières sont importants, mais je suis en négociations secrètes avec un très vieux Vampire des Sabbat. Laissez-moi vous dire que leurs croyances sont très proches des miennes. Je devais aller au ministère roumain et de briser quelques uns de leurs princes. Il semblerait qu'une fois encore le destin soit favorable à votre seigneur. Cet idiot de Fudge me les livre lui-même. Cela m'épargne du temps et de l'énergie. Azkaban portera de nouveaux ses fruits. Avec ces princes en dette envers moi, je serai en mesure de former une puissante alliance et nous commencerons la recherche de ce Sorcier Scorpion, l'éliminerons, puis Dumbledore et finalement Potter.

Voldemort regarda Mulciber et s'écria « Emmenez l'idiot. Peut-être cela lui apprendra-t-il à ternir sa langue. »

Bellatrix regarda Mulciber et demanda nerveusement, « Qu'en est-il du ministère mon seigneur ? »

Voldemort la regarda directement avec ses yeux cramoisis et lui fut un sourire moqueur et dit, « Qu'en est-il du ministère ? Ma chère Bella, tu peux surement voir que le retard du ministère en puissance sert parfaitement nos objectifs, tu ne trouve pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, quand le temps viendra, je te donnerai la chance de jouer avec Fudgy. Loin de moi l'idée de te refuser ce que tu fais si bien, ma tortueuse Bella. »

Bella regarda son maître et sourit, « Vous êtes très généreux, mon seigneur. »

Voldemort hocha la tête et dit ensuite, « Assez parler de cet imbécile. Bella envoie une note à Sévérus et dit lui de nous rejoindre au dîner. Puis envoie un mot à tout le monde de nous rejoindre à 20h00. Nous irons dans la salle de stratégie pour planifier notre petite sortie. Quand nous aurons fini, ils n'auront pas la moindre idée de ce qui les a frappé. »

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, Voldemort regarda le plafond et soupira. Il contrôla ses nerfs et cria, « Hé bien, qu'attendez-vous ? BOUGEZ ! »

Chacun se dépêcha de sortir de la salle du trône. Voldemort retourna sur son trône et espéra que certains de ces condamnés avaient des cerveaux. S'il était honnête, Lucius lui manquait. L'homme était aussi glissant qu'une bouteille d'huile d'olive vierge mais il pouvait fait le bouleau la plupart du temps. Quand il aurait entre ses mains le Sorcier Scorpion, il le tuerait très lentement. Son visage se tordit en un masque de fureurs en pendant à ces bâtards.

_Sans que Voldemort ne le sache, le destin avait son propre agenda, et Voldemort était assez bas sur l'échelle des choses !_

**Lundi 20 octobre après midi au ministère sorcier**

Maugrey Fol Œil s'approchait lentement du point de transplanage maudissant la stupidité du Ministère. C'est la mort des dernières cellules grises du ministre, pensa-t-il. A aucun moment de son éminente carrière il n'avait rencontré un ministre aussi incompétent. Penser que ces imbéciles décérébrés aller importer des criminels était le poil de fesse d'Acromentula qui faisait exploser la potion. Fudge l'avait fait. Il avait créé un tel bourbier qui avait le potentiel de créer de tels ravages sur la population sorcière britannique qu'il prédisait que cela arriverait, aucune famille britannique ne serait épargnée par la mort. Il implora Dieu que ce Sorcier Scorpion puisse y faire quelque chose. L'Ordre du Phénix connaissait déjà l'accord passé par le ministre, mais ils avaient prêchés la modération. Il estimait que tous les efforts échoueraient en fin de compte.

Il atteignit le point de transplanage et prit la bague que lui avait donné Potter et l'activa. Maugrey se retrouva soudain dans une grande pièce et sortit immédiatement sa baguette. Maugrey regarda autour pour voir de nombreuses personnes le fixer. Maugrey se leva précautionneusement et analysa les alentours. La pièce était pour le moins impressionnante. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel endroit dans toute sa carrière. Il remarqua les myriades d'équipement d'entraînement et fut presque soufflé par les gens qui étaient présents.

Maugrey resta bouche ouvert quand il reconnu Tonks Bill, Fred, George et la jeune Ginny Weasley. Il remarqua de nombreuses personnes qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Maugrey leva soudain les yeux et vit un visage complètement caché par un manteau de bataille. Avec la capuche bien en place, il pouvait quand même apercevoir les deux yeux verts lumineux émanant de l'ombre de la capuche. Le sort mit sur le manteau et spécialement autour de la capuche devait être de la magie noire. Maugrey utilisa son œil magique mais ne put pénétré le sort d'obscurité.

L'esprit de Maugrey ne se posa pas de question que l'aura de pouvoir que projetait l'homme était authentique. Maugrey ne voyait Potter nulle part mais pensa qu'il se montrerait bientôt. L'homme mystérieux fut soudain en face de lui et dit formellement, « Bienvenue dans notre camp d'entraînement Maître Auror Maugrey. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Harry nous a parlé un peu de vous. J'ai entendu dire que vous seriez intéressé de vous joindre à notre petit groupe ? »

Harry se retourna et dit d'une voix grave, « Très bien, vous tous ! Le spectacle est terminé maintenant, remettez-vous au travail. Montrez à cet homme ce que vous pouvez faire. »

Harry se retourna vers Maugrey et dit, « Auror Maugrey, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous devons discuter. » Harry conduisit Maugrey vers le centre de commandement et fut récompensé par le regard déconcerté sur le visage de Maugrey. Il regarda toutes les technologies moldues et fut très surpris de les trouver fonctionnant dans un environnement hautement magique. Ils atteignirent le centre de commandement et Harry demanda à Maugrey de s'asseoir. Maugrey acquiesça et Harry appela alors un de ses elfes de maison pour servir un rafraîchissement.

Maugrey fut le premier à parler et dit, « Hé bien, je peux certainement reconnaître qui vous êtes. J'ai regardé vos combats et je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par ce que vous avez accompli. J'ai suivi vos exploits depuis un certain temps déjà, et je trouve que vos politiques et tactiques sont bien plus en phase avec ma manière de voir et de faire les choses. J'ai dit à Potter que j'étais intéressé de rejoindre votre groupe. Je voudrai vous offrir mes services comme Auror expérimenté et je suis prêt à faire un engagement de non-divulgation selon votre demande. »

Harry examina Maugrey. Le vieil homme l'avait toujours eu en lui. Le fait était qu'Harry aimait bien Maugrey et sentait que l'homme avait trop d'entraves imposées par le ministère et le club des piafs. Harry s'éclaircit finalement la gorge et dit, « Mr Maugrey, je suis ravi que vous montriez de l'intérêt à mon organisation. Je pense que je dois souligner que j'utilise la magie noire et que je ne prévois pas de renoncer à son utilisation dans un avenir proche. J'ai entendu quelque part que quelque fois, le seul moyen de battre un adversaire est de lutter contre lui à son propre jeu. Si vous être incapable d'utiliser la magie noire pour des raisons philosophiques alors je crains que notre rencontre ne soit terminée. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas avec vous. Ai-je raison dans mes hypothèses ? »

Maugrey regarda l'homme et répondit, « Non, nous n'avez pas tort. Seuls les imbéciles n'utilisent pas tout leur arsenal. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et rétorqua, « Maintenant, comme toutes les personnes qui veulent me suivre, je vous demande un serment magique qui stipule que vous ne révèlerez jamais les secrets que vous allez apprendre et que vous êtes prêt à apprendre la magie noire. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, si mes soupçons sont exacts, je crois que vous avez de bonnes connaissances en magie noire. Si vous travaillez ave nous, je crois que nous pouvons étendre cette connaissance. Qu'en dite-vous ? »

Maugrey lui fit un de ses sourires tordu et dit, « Moi, Alastor Maugrey, je jure sur ma magie et proclame que je le fais de mon plein gré. Je jure de ne jamais révéler qui est le Sorcier Scorpion et les détails de son organisation. Je jure sur ma magie que je vais apporter mes compétences et mes connaissances au service du Sorcier Scorpion. » Une légère aura s'échangea entre eux reliant Maugrey à Harry.

Harry regarda Maugrey et dit, « Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de révéler qui je suis. » Après cela, Harry porta lentement ses mains à sa capuche et la baissa. Harry sentit aussitôt l'envie d'éclater de rire. Le visage de Maugrey était parfaitement impayable. L'homme semblait sur le point de se pisser dessus.

Maugrey ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Potter était le Sorcier Scorpion. Maugrey s'écria soudain, « Par la barbe de Merlin ! Putain de merde, Potter ! » Soudainement, Maugrey commença à rire si fort qu'il tomba de sa chaise et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un fou-rire. Après quelques minutes, l'homme recommença à respirer et remonta doucement sur sa chaise. Il réussit finalement à dire, « Potter, comment ? Je veux dire, comment avez-vous pu devenir aussi compétent en magie noire en un été ? »

Harry décida d'avoir pitié de Maugrey et commença ses explications. Il expliqua l'œil d'Odin, ses malles manoir, ses découvertes en mage théorique, son entraînement en magie noire, ses découvertes en mélangeant les sciences moldues et la magie. Il lui donna une explication détaillée de comment fonctionnaient les équipements électroniques. Quand il lui dit que le repaire du Scorpion était l'ancienne chambre des secrets sous Poudlard, Maugrey eut presque une attaque apoplectique. Harry lui donna ensuite des détails sur le repaire et expliqua toutes ses fonctions. Il fit ensuite à Maugrey, un compte rendu détaillé de toutes leurs aventures à ce jour et de comment ils s'étaient appropriés le trésor de guerre de Voldemort. Il présenta finalement Maugrey à ses vieux mentors et au reste de ses troupes.

Pour sa part, Maugrey était tout simplement stupéfait par la fin de son après-midi. Maintenant qu'il regardait en arrière, tous les petits détails qui n'avaient pas de sens depuis qu'il avait fait une enquête sur Potter dans le Surrey prenaient du sens. Quand il réunissait les indices dans sa tête, tous menaient à Potter. Après avoir vu l'œil d'Odin, il comprenait maintenant comment Potter avait pu devenir si fort. Le gamin avait étudié non-stop pendant l'équivalant de cinq ans. Il avait tant étudié qu'il était devenu un guerrier d'une classe supérieure à ce qu'il avait jamais vu.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à la sophistication de l'organisation de Potter. Quoiqu'il en soit pensa-t-il, il faisait maintenant partie de cette organisation et sentit une sorte d'exaltation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Il avait un bon aperçu de l'entraînement que les troupes suivaient et le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était brutal. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ces sixièmes années de Poudlard pourraient rendre honteux les Aurors du ministère. Ces troupes n'étaient pas entravées par les décrets du ministère. Leur entraînement magique couplé avec la science moldue était plus puissante qu'il aurait jamais pu rêver. Voldemort avait définitivement rencontré son opposant en Potter.

Finalement, Harry s'assit et lui expliqua l'ensemble des positions qui étaient disponibles dans l'organisation. Il demanda à Maugrey où il pensait qu'il serait le mieux. Il y avait la recherche, l'intelligence, l'entraînement, les soldats de première ligne, la propagande, le recrutement et la tactique. Après quelques réflexions, Maugrey décida de commencer avec la planification tactique et l'entraînement. Il planifia de passer en revue ses connaissances en magie noire puis de passer pas mal d'heures en entraînement de magie noire. Il espionnerait l'ordre et le ministère.

Harry l'amena au magasin pour lui donner une bague portoloin, un nouveau balai raptor, un nouveau jeu de robes de bataille avec l'emblème du scorpion, et lui dit qu'il serait équipé d'une nouvelle baguette lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Harry expliqua la connexion entre la pleine lune et le lien avec la baguette. Pour la plus grande joie de Maugrey, Harry expliqua les améliorations et les performances des nouveaux balais raptor.

Quand il eut terminé, Maugrey semblait perdu dans ses pensées et dit, « Potter, j'ai des nouvelles urgentes que vous devez connaître. Cet idiot fini de Fudge a fait un traité avec les autres ministres européens et en échanges de Gallions, il a décidé d'enfermer tous les criminels du continent européen à Azkaban. L'idiot pense que l'endroit sera sécurisé avec quelques sorts et des dragons. Dans un délai de deux semaines, la population d'Azkaban va augmenter de plus de 600 sorciers, sorcières, vampires et autres criminels. »

Harry porta ses mains à ses tempes et commença à les masser. Fudge semblait être incapable de prendre des décisions raisonnables. L'homme était un imbécile pur et simple. L'enfoiré devait mourir, il était tout simplement trop dangereux pour être laissé au pouvoir. Harry regarda Maugrey et dit finalement, « Voldemort a déjà pénétré tellement de fois dans cette prison qu'il pourrait tout aussi ben en avoir la garde conjointe. »

Harry s'assit et réfléchit à la pépite d'or que Fudge avait donné à Voldemort. Il n'était pas possible que Voldemort ne saute pas sur l'opportunité de grossir ses rangs avec quelques uns des plus méprisables sorciers et sorcières que l'Europe comptait dans ses rangs. Sa petite campagne de terreur semblait avoir un impact majeur sur son recrutement. Ils avaient besoin d'un plan qui enlèverait son prix à Voldemort.

Tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait, Maugrey dit machinalement, « Une chose est sûr, on a pas beaucoup entendu parlé des Détraqueurs dernièrement. Et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils vont jouer un rôle important quand il décidera d'attaquer. »

Harry regarda Maugrey avec approbation. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait oublié ces enfoirés de cauchemars ambulants. Il était stupéfait. Comment avait-il pu, lui entre tous oublié les plus fidèles alliés de Voldemort ? Sa nouvelle priorité était maintenant de trouver un moyen de protéger ses troupes de leur influence.

Merci Merlin que Maugrey le lui avait rappelé. Il emmena finalement Maugrey jusqu'à la malle manoir pour lui montrer sa chambre. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer comment il avait inventé ses malles. Il prit pitié de Maugrey car l'homme semblait complètement désorienté. Quand Harry lui eut montré comment les malles étaient connectées par cheminette et que ses nouvelles bagues portoloin passaient à travers les sorts, il le laissa se familiariser avec sa nouvelle résidence et retourna au centre de commandement.

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il avait environ quarante minutes à tuer. Il décida de faire une session d'occlumencie afin de cataloguer ses nouvelles données et réfléchir à son week-end. Repenser au week-end amena un sourire sur son visage. Il avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, mais pendre le temps de se détendre avec Xiana leur avaient fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans sa femme. Harry se rappela qu'il devait découvrir où étaient les Horcruxes et leur importance pour Voldemort. Harry décida de retourner à la grande salle pour dîner et se divertir.

Harry quitta le centre de commandement et était sur le point de transplaner dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quand il entendit deux voix qui ne pouvaient signifier que des ennuis. Harry se retourna et trouva deux visages souriants tournés vers lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil et dit, « Fred et George, comment puis-je aider mes deux partenaires financiers préférés ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et dirent à l'unisson, « Oh, grand et puissant mécène de Weasley, Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux, nous venons t'annoncer qu'il est plus que temps de lancer une nouvelle ligne de produit magique et magique qui ont pu être inventés grâce à tes généreuses donations et découvertes. »

Fred regarda Harry et dit, « Il est venu à notre attention que notre monde a été freiné en raison dirons nous d'un manque de vision de nos dirigeants effrayés. »

« Par conséquent, une nouvelle ligne de produits est tout à fait prête à être mise sur le marché. » continua George.

Fred sourit et ajouta, « Ce que mon cher frère Gred veux dire c'est que nous voulons capitaliser tes découvertes intellectuelles concernant l'électronique et la magie et avons toute une gamme de produits moldus spécialement modifiés. Cela inclut des objets tels que des chaînes stéréos, des télévisons et des magnétoscopes pour n'en citer que quelques uns. Nous croyons qu'il est grand temps que notre monde découvre l'autre partie du monde ! »

George ajouta, « Nous sommes prêts à commercialiser ces produits à tous les sorciers et sorcières et nous voulons ton accord et tes contacts dans les usines moldues qui seraient capables de fabriquer ces merveilles pour nous. Bien sur, pour les droits de propriétés intellectuelles, nous estimons que tu as droit à trente pourcent des bénéfices, si c'est OK pour toi. Nous utiliserons nos propres fonds nouvellement acquis pour financer notre nouveau business, et nous intégrerons la nouvelle ligne de produits en tant que produits Weasley techno-magiques. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry réfléchit dix minutes analysant le pour et le contre et décida d'ajouter certaines clauses, « Ce serait bien pour les sorciers et sorcières, spécialement pour les sangs purs de voir les bénéfices des inventions moldues. Cependant, je ne veux pas perdre certains de nos avantages significatifs. Je ne veux pas commercialiser d'équipements de communication comme des téléphones cellulaires, des ordinateurs ou d'autres moyens de communications rapides et efficaces avant que Voldemort et sa joyeuse bande ne soient éliminés.

Il serait bien aussi de faire comme si c'était votre entreprise qui effectuait les changements sur les équipements électroniques moldus. Je ne veux pas que l'opposition puisse même penser que nous avons sous-traité ces équipements à des industries moldues spécialisées. Assurez-vous de choisir de préférence un lieu hors de l'Angleterre où vos marchandises pourront être livrées. Vous pourrez alors les amener à votre boutique par portoloin. Assurez-vous aussi de détruire toutes les factures avant de vendre les marchandises aux clients. Je sais que je semble un peu paranoïaque, mais je préfère prévenir que guérir. Est-ce que c'est OK pour vous les gars ? »

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et sourirent. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry et dirent à l'unisson, « D'accord ! »

Harry rit aux bouffonneries des jumeaux, et se rappela qu'il voulait discuter d'une idée avec eux et dit, « Maintenant que vous avons un accord en affaire, je me demandais ce que vous penseriez de modifier une de vos inventions. Je pensais à votre mini-marécage. Si nous en avions des géants pour les batailles, il serait bien qu'ils s'embourbent dans un joli marécage qui pourrait ensuite les envelopper dans un cercueil de pierre. Pensez-vous que se serait possible ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre et semblèrent communiquer silencieusement. Ils commencèrent à lancer des idées les unes sur les autres jusqu'à ce que George se retourne et ne dise, « Harry, mon ami, il semble que ce soit ton jour de chance. Je crois que nous pouvons modifier le marécage pour qu'il devienne de la pierre. Cela impliquera certains sorts très délicats et du travail en potions, mais ça devrait marcher. »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Bien, je n'ai pas discuté avec Hagrid depuis ma petite confrontation au Square Grimmauld, mais je pense que nous devrions trouver où sont les géants. Je suis persuadé que Voldemort leur a envoyé des agents pour les recruter ou il les forcera à le rejoindre.

Les jumeaux se crispèrent à la mention des géants du côté de Voldemort. Ils ne devaient pas le rejoindre, mais ils devaient être prêts à toute éventualité. Harry leva finalement les yeux et dit, « Bien je dois aller faire une apparition. » Les jumeaux le saluèrent et utilisèrent leur portoloin pour sortir du repaire. Harry se dirigeait lentement au centre du repaire quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il répondit et à sa surprise, il eut Shauna au bout du fil. Harry activa immédiatement la fonction localisateur GPS de son téléphone et retourna à la conversation.

Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes. Elle lui dit que son père, leur leader voulait avoir une audience avec lui. Elle lui donna des coordonnées de transplanage et lui dit de les rencontrer le 20 novembre. Elle lui dit qu'il pouvait amener deux personnes avec lui. Quand ils eurent terminé, Harry tapa un code et lut les coordonnées que le téléphone cellulaire avait enregistré. Les coordonnées correspondaient à quelques centaines de mètre près aux coordonnées qu'elle lui avait donné. Il décida de mémoriser les coordonnées du téléphone cellulaire et les enregistra dans sa bague.

La différence pouvait être attribuée au fait qu'il devait apparaître par portoloin en dehors des sorts de protection. Hé bien, pensa-t-il, ils risquent de ne pas apprécier que quelqu'un travers leurs protections mais il allait le faire de toute manière. Ces sorts étaient sans aucun doute basés sur de la magie du sang. Il devait faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs et quel meilleur moyen que d'arriver par portoloin en traversant des sorts de protection réputés infranchissables. Harry était très familier avec ces sorts de sang depuis qu'il en avait lui-même jeté un grand nombre sur son château ancestral et les terrains alentours.

Harry désillusionna ses robes de bataille en robes d'école et transplana dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle. Il fit attention à ce que personne ne le voit sortir des toilettes. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua que le dîner allait commencer dans une dizaine de minute. La population étudiante se dirigeait lentement vers la grande salle. Il espérait juste que poil de carotte et le castor lui ficheraient la paix. Pour calmer ses esprits, il se repassa les souvenirs de son week-end avec Xiana. Ils devaient s'accorder du temps libre sur une base régulière, réalisait-il maintenant. Il atteignit finalement la grande salle et voyant que Neville et Luna étaient assis à la fin de la table des Griffondors, il s'avança et alla s'asseoir avec eux.

Neville parlait à Luna de leur dernière session d'entraînement et de Maugrey qui les avait rejoints quand il vit Harry s'avancer vers leur table. Neville sourit et dit, « Salut ! » Harry sourit et s'assis en face d'eux.

Neville regarda autour et ne voyant personne qui les fixaient, jeta quelques sorts d'intimité. Il regarda alors Harry et chuchota, « Avant que je ne parte j'ai vu que tu avais reçu un appel sur ton téléphone cellulaire, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry sourit et répondit, « Je pense que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Tu te rappelles des vampires que nous avons secourus, et bien Shauna vient juste de me téléphoner pour me faire savoir que le chef de la Camarilla voulait une audience avec moi. »

Luna et Neville se regardèrent l'un l'autre et leurs sourcils rejoignirent presque leurs cheveux ? Luna fut la première à parler et elle dit, « Une alliance avec l'ensemble de la Camarilla contre Voldemort serait très puissante. Bien sûr, la Camarilla a combattu ses propres ennemis depuis bien longtemps. Malheureusement pour nous, nous ne savons pas qui ils sont. Nous pourrions foncer dans un nid de frelons. Avec une alliance leurs ennemis deviendraient aussi les nôtres.

Harry regarda Luna et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son intelligence. Elle était facilement l'équivalent du castor en puissance mentale. Harry disséqua son analyse puis leva les yeux et dit, « Luna a raison. Nous devons faire attention à cela. J'imagine que je vais en apprendre beaucoup plus sur qui sont leurs ennemis. Entre-temps, il serait à notre avantage de développer des armes plus efficaces contre les Vampires. J'étais en train de réfléchir à une arme moldue appelée gaz sarin. C'est une puissante toxine neurologique qui tue les moldus très rapidement. La toxine est extraite de la fève de ricin.

Harry fit une pause pour affiner son analyse et continua, « Je me demandai si nous pouvions créer l'équivalent en utilisant quelques plantes magiques, qui affecterait plutôt les formes de vie magiques. Si nous pouvions créer un antidote pour aller avec, cela nous donnerait une énorme avantage sur un champ de bataille. Neville pourrais-tu jeter un coup d'œil à ça pour moi. Personne n'a des compétences en botanique, s'il existe une telle chose, tu es l'homme de la situation. La deuxième chose est que je voudrai que vous m'accompagniez le 20 novembre pour rencontrer les clans de Vampires. J'aurai voulu emmener Xiana mais elle serait prête à tuer la moitié de la population féminine. Si vous êtes trop occupés, dites-le moi, et je trouverai deux autres personnes. »

Neville et Luna se regardèrent l'un l'autre un peu comme le faisaient Harry et Xiana. Leur communication silencieuse dura quelques secondes puis Neville répondit, « Nous serons-là. En attendant, je vais commencer mon nouveau projet. Je pense que j'ai à l'esprit la plante parfaite. »

Neville se tourna alors vers Luna et dit, « Je vais procéder à quelques essais en premiers. »

Neville regarda sa fiancée et dit, « Mon cœur, tu pourras m'aider ? »

Luna lui fit son habituel sourire rêveur et répondit, « J'aimerai beaucoup avoir l'occasion d'expérimenter avec toi, mon chéri. Bien sûr, tu réalises que nous devons être prudents avec les Nebeloneous Razorbacks, ils ressentent beaucoup de douleurs à cet époque de l'année. »

Harry et Neville se regardèrent l'un l'autre et sourirent. Luna était unique en son genre, tout comme Neville. Il était clair pour Harry que Neville adorait absolument Luna. Harry était sur le point de poser une question à Luna quand une voix très familière décida de lui porter une fois de plus sur les nerfs. Harry se retourna lentement pour voir les visages de poil de carotte et du castor nommé Granger qui le fixaient. Harry mit autant de venin qu'il le put et dit, « Pourquoi continuez-vous à me parler ? Je pensai que j'avais été clair que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec vous deux. Vous êtes déjà morts à mes yeux. Maintenant, s'il vous plait faites-moi une faveur et éloignez-vous de moi, vous commencez à me donner la nausée. » Harry se retourna pour parler avec Luna.

Ron était de nouveau furieux. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter, il voulait lui aplatir la tête. Un jour, il l'aurait. « Il allait lui jeter un sort mais Mione pausa sa main sur son bras et secoua négativement la tête. Ron réunit autant de venin qu'il le pouvait et cracha « Ne soit pas trop sûr de toi, Potter. » Lui et Hermione prirent tous les deux un siège à l'autre extrémité de la table.

Les professeurs étaient maintenant assis à leurs chaises respectives. Dumbledore avait regardé l'échange entre Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Il avait espéré que ce morveux de Potter fasse une erreur et commence une bagarre. Albus avait besoin de certaines munitions contre lui s'il voulait le discréditer. Il espérait retourner l'opinion publique contre lui. Tout seul, il allait bientôt se retrouver désavantagé et serait à sa merci. Soudainement Albus entendit les bruits qui annonçaient l'arrivée du courrier. Albus remarqua un hibou de Gringotts qui s'approchait de Potter.

Il était sur le point de prendre du ragoût d'agneau quand il remarqua un hibou officiel du ministère en face de lui. Albus prit le rouleau de parchemin et brisa le sceau officiel du département de l'application de la loi magique. Tandis qu'il lisait la lettre, son visage blanchi soudain. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que l'enfoiré de Potter s'en prendrait à lui de cette manière.

Bien, pensa-t-il, c'est un combat qu'il veut, alors par la barbe de Merlin, il allait en avoir un. Après tout, que savait-il au sujet des lois du Magenmagot ? Albus pensait qu'il pouvait battre Potter à plate couture. Après tout, il lui avait restitué l'argent et quant aux testaments de ses parents, il allait discréditer les choix de ses parents, ce serait suffisant pour influencer le conseil supérieur des lords. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la manœuvre allait lui coûter. Albus regarda vers Potter qui le regardait directement et le vit grimacer

Albus plissa les yeux et prit lentement la lettre et la déchira devant son visage. Il remarqua que Potter était maintenant en train de rire. Albus le regarda avec rage. Il remarqua finalement que la salle était complètement silencieuse. Les professeurs lui jetaient eux aussi des regards curieux. Il réalisa trop tard que Potter lui avait une fois de plus fait perdre son calme.

Albus posa la lettre, et agit comme si c'était simplement une lettre désagréable. Il jeta à chacun un sourire forcé et retourna à son ragoût. La salle revint lentement à son niveau de bruits habituel. Albus attendit quelques minutes et se tourna vers Sévérus qui le regardait directement dans les yeux En le regardant avec les sourcils froncés, Albus tourna lentement la tête vers Potter. Sévérus suivit son regard et trouva Potter. Albus fut récompensé par le regard venimeux que Sévérus lança à l'imbécile de Potter. Albus imagina que Potter trouverait difficile de le poursuivre en procès depuis un lit d'hôpital.

Harry reçut lui aussi du courrier par hibou, qu'il reconnu comme provenant de Gringotts. Harry prit la lettre du magnifique aigle noir/hibou, une race croisée et donna à l'oiseau quelques unes de ses saucisses. Harry ouvrit la lettre pour trouver qu'elle était de Golderek qui était à la tête du haut conseil Gobelin. En résumé, il disait qu'en raison d'un très important conseil du monde Gobelin, leur réunion du 5 novembre serait reportée au 30 novembre. Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna pour finir son repas. Il lui importait peu d'attendre les Gobelins. A vrai dire, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Il devait passer ses ASPIC en premier. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond enchanté pour le trouver noir et pluvieux. Harry regarda les nuages noirs puis revint finalement à son repas.

**Lundi 10 novembre classe de DCFM**

Harry était venu en avance à son cours de DCFM dans le but de passer en revue ses plans. Il réfléchit sur les deux dernières semaines, qui avaient effectivement été très occupées. Il avait finalement terminé ses ASPIC. Le matin, ça avait été la théorie et la pratique l'après-midi. Harry n'avait pas trouvé les examens trop pénibles. Il avait particulièrement apprécié les parties pratiques. Il savait qu'il avait excellé en DCFM, Enchantements, Métamorphose, Arithmancie et Potions.. Les Runes avaient été assez difficiles et il n'était pas trop sûr de certaines de ses traductions. La Botanique, l'Histoire de la Magie et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques s'étaient bien passés. Harry avait même découvert qu'il y avait quelques examens d'ASPIC qu'il pouvait passer qui n'étaient pas dans le programme scolaire. Il finit par payer un supplément pour passer ses ASPIC d'Étude des Moldus et de Lois Sorcières. Il pensait qu'il les avait assez bien réussis, mais seul le temps le dirait. Ses résultats lui seraient envoyés fin novembre. Jusque-là, il devrait rester à Poudlard. A vrai dire, Tonks lui avait fait savoir que d'autres sorciers et sorcières voulaient le rejoindre. Elle avait été très discrète dans l'approche de ces candidats. Apparemment, les jumeaux Patel (ça pourrait être les jumelles Patil mais je n'en suis pas certaine), Chris McGhee, John Hobbit et Scott MacGinnis voulaient se joindre à lui.

Harry réfléchissait sur la dernière demeure de ses parents. Il avait voulu amener ses parents au château Potter pour leur dernier repos. Il voulait être proche d'eux et il avait dit à Xiana ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle avait été avec lui lors de cette nuit difficile. Voir la dernière demeure de ses parents avait déterré des souvenirs longtemps enfouis.

**Flashback du 31 octobre**

Harry était debout devant la baie vitrée regardant les éclairs lumineux éclairer la mer tumultueuse. Cette nuit là était la nuit où il ramenait ses parents dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter. Il voulait être proche d'eux et la meilleure période pour transporter les morts était l'équinoxe d''automne connue chez les moldus comme Halloween. Cependant, pour les sorciers et les anciens Druides Celtiques, le 31 octobre étaient une de leurs nuits sacrées. Selon l'encyclopédie de la connaissance, c'était aussi le festival du feu. Les quatre noms sacrés étaient Samain, Oimelc, Beltane et Lughnasadh. Ils étaient respectivement connus comme le solstice d'hiver, l'équinoxe de printemps, le solstice d'été et l'équinoxe d'automne

Du 31 octobre au 2 novembre, les anciens mages druides croyaient que le voile entre ce monde et le monde de nos Ancêtres s'amincissait ces nuits-là, et pour ceux qui étaient préparés, les voyages pouvaient s'effectuer en toute sécurité depuis l'autre monde. Les rites des Druides étaient concernés par la prise de contact avec les esprits des défunts. Ils étaient considérés comme une source d'orientation et d'inspiration tout comme d'effroi. La lune noire, le moment où aucune lune ne pouvait être vue dans le ciel représentait le délai pendant lequel nos corps mortels devaient être aveuglés afin de voir dans l'autre monde.

Harry avait été perdu dans ses pensées quand il avait senti la main de Xiana sur son épaule. Ils s'étaient rendus par portoloin à Godric Hallow et s'étaient dirigés vers le cimetière caché selon les instructions de Rémus. Après avoir cherché le cimetière ils avaient trouvés les pierres tombales de ses parents. La zone avait été mal entretenue. Il y avait des mauvaises herbes qui commençaient à dépasser du dessus des pierres tombales. Harry fut furieux que la dernière demeure de ses parents ait été si mal entretenue.

Harry avait immédiatement sorti quatre marbres de granit noir et les métamorphosa en pots à feu. Harry plaça les pots à feu à chaque coin d'une boîte qui contenait les restes de ses parents. La pluie s'était enfin calmée mais il restait encore du brouillard à l'extérieur et Harry avait put entendre le tonnerre au loin. Il avait sortit sa baguette et allumé les pots à feu d'une belle flamme bleue. Cela donnait à l'ensemble une sensation magnifique.

Harry avait ensuite chanté un ancien sort druidique, « _Oscail- cailli agus-meandar-tà fhàinne allinithe sa phlàna céanna_. » Ce sort était censé apaiser les âmes agitées de ses parents et les préparer pour leur nouveau lieu de repos. Si on avait de la chance, une image fantomatique apparaitrait. Harry n'avait vu aucune image mais avait ressenti un profond sentiment de contentement.

A ce moment, un dôme doré s'était formé sur le lieu de l'inhumation jusqu'à terre. Les cercueils s'étaient soulevés jusqu'au niveau de la taille. Harry, avec des larmes aux yeux avait fait signe à Xiana et tous les deux avaient placé une bague portoloin sur les cercueils et étaient partis par portoloin à la crypte familiale des Potter située à une centaine de mètres environ à l'est du château.

Harry avait considérablement élargi le complexe original. La nouvelle crypte était à où il laisserait reposer ses parents. Il avait rajouté un buste sculpté de chacun de ses parents, créés à partir d'une de leurs photos de mariage. Harry avait ensuite mit les cercueils de ses parents dans un sarcophage en marbre et avait gravé une fleur de lys (Lily en anglais) et un cerf sur le dessus. Harry avait alors construit le sarcophage de son parrain en plus de celui de ses parents.

Xiana était resté à ses côtés lui tenant la main tout le temps. Elle n'avait rien dit mais avait juste été là pour lui. Rémus l'avait rejoint plus tard et avait pleuré en voyant les membres de sa meute enterrés là. Les blessures avaient été provisoirement réouvertes mais c'était pour le mieux. Même Xiana avait pleuré de se voir refuser la possibilité de rencontrer sa belle-famille. Quand ils eurent terminés, Harry avait alors scellé la chambre avec de nombreux sorts incluant des sorts de sang. Il s'était rappelé ses derniers mots cette nuit-là, « Bienvenue à la maison, Papa, Maman et Sirius. »

**Fin du Flashback. **

Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il restait une heure avant que le cours ne commence. Il prit son cahier de note et commença à lire les notes de Rémus sur le rassemblement des loups garous. Harry en avait presque fini avec les notes. Le pauvre Rémus était revenu à la maison avec quelques ecchymoses et des coupures, mais rien de trop grave, dieu merci, pensait-il. Apparemment, le rassemblement avait pour but de former des alliances. Il apparaissait que les clans de loups garous étaient divisés sur ces questions. Ils avaient initialement discutés des avantages et des inconvénients de rejoindre Voldemort jusqu'à ce que Rémus n'approche les anciens du clan et ne leur donne un autre choix.

Apparemment, après avoir vu l'offre, le clan Manitou d'Amérique du Nord avait approché Rémus pour fixer une rencontre avec lui. Quatre autres clans s'étaient joins aux Manitou. Le clan Lou Garou de France avait fait savoir aux autres qu'ils étaient dans le camp de Voldemort et avaient tentés de supprimer définitivement Rémus. Le clan Manitou avait mis un terme aux actions expéditives du clan Lou Garou et avait accusé les Lou Garou d'avoir brisé les lois sacrées. Chaque clan avait amené trois cent membres. Le rassemblement avait rapidement tourné à l'hostilité. Le clan Manitou avait emmené trois autres clans avec eux contre les Lou Garou qui avaient seulement un autre allié.

La guerre ouverte avait été déclarée dans les hautes terres d'Écosse. Les Lou Garou avaient rapidement appris pourquoi le clan Manitou était le plus puissant clan de loups garous au monde. Ça avait été un véritable bain de sang selon Rémus. Les Lou Garou avaient perdus cent membres avant d'abandonner le combat. Les Manitou avaient perdus trente-quatre membres. Le chef du clan Manitou avec le consentement des autres anciens clans avait approché Rémus pour une rencontre avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Rémus leur avait dit que ce Sorcier Scorpion serait en mesure de rencontrer les anciens en décembre si tout était OK. Les anciens clan avait acceptés et Rémus avait donné le protocole, le lieu et la date finale de la rencontre.

Harry ramassa le dernier rapport de vente des jumeaux et sourit. Techno-magique déferlait sur le mon sorcier comme un ouragan. Ça avait été un tel succès que les jumeaux avaient été suppliés par d'autres ministères européens d'installer des boutiques dans leur pays. Harry avait reçu une lettre spéciale du haut conseil Gobelins louant son sens des affaires. La valeur de l'action Techno-magique avait augmentée de cinq cent pourcent en dix jours.

Harry regardait le bureau devant lui, perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit un coup de coude à l'épaule. Harry regarda à sa droite pour voir poil de carotte et le castor passer à côté. Harry ricana et dit, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Weasley, tu as besoin de frapper les gens par derrière pour te sentir important ? Seuls les lâches frappent les gens par derrière. Tu ferais un excellent Serpentard, tu sais. »

Harry se préparait pour une bagarre. Assez certain que l'idiot décérébré allait se retourner pour revenir vers lui. Harry resta assit mais sortit sa baguette. Le castor lui cria d'arrêter. Tout le monde dans la classe s'arrêta de parler. Soudainement Weasley trébucha et tomba à plat sur le visage. Harry remarqua Neville repliant sa jambe en riant après Weasley. Bientôt, l'ensemble de la classe le rejoignit. Ron se releva et son visage était de la couleur de tomates séchées. Il y avait de la fureur sur son visage, ce qui aurait pu être une tentative de se rendre effrayant mais il semblait plutôt être constipé.

A ce moment, Harry entendit la porte de la salle de classe claquer et entendit Rogue dire, « Weasley sombre crétin, vous êtes une piète excuse de sorcier. Retournez à votre place maintenant et 20 points en moins pour Griffondor pour avoir perturber la classe. »

Ron semblait sur le point d'éclater. Le garçon devait vraiment apprendre le self-control, pensait Harry. Pour sa part, Granger lançait des regards noirs à lui et à Rogue. Harry prit sa meilleure attitude je m'en foutiste et regarda Rogue marcher vers le devant de la classe avec ses robes tourbillonnant dernière lui. Il alla à son bureau de manière dramatique, et se retourna rapidement pour surveiller la classe. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il doit aimer ses effets mélodramatiques. Rogue le regarda et Harry put voir une légère grimace se former au coin de sa bouche. Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensa Harry. Harry plissa les yeux et fit à Rogue sa meilleure grimace.

Rogue avec sa grimace dit, « Aujourd'hui, nous avons été bénis. Le grand Harry Potter a décidé de nous faire la grâce de sa présence. Il se pense tellement spécial qu'il n'a pas besoin de suivre des cours comme tout le monde. Ne le blâmez pas, ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. Potter ne peux s'en empêcher. C'est dans ses gènes. Son père était tout aussi arrogant. J'imagine que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre. Je me demande si son père a fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie pathétique. Il a réussit à quitter ce monde et en prime il a emporté sa sang de bourbe de mère avec lui. »

Certains Serpentards dans la classe hurlaient de rire et pointaient Harry du doigt. Harry se leva lentement et porta sa magie corporelle à pleine capacité. Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Harry, avec la force et la vitesse d'un vampire, souleva son bureau et le lança vers Rogue.

Sévérus vit Potter se lever de sa chaise et sut qu'il avait correctement appâté l'imbécile. Il était temps de lui enseigner une leçon douloureuse. Sévérus fut sorti de ses pensées quand une table se dirigea droit vers sa tête. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et cria, « Reducto ! » Le bureau fut transformé en sciure.

Harry sortit immédiatement sa nouvelle baguette de son étui. Il tourna autour de Rogue. Il pouvait l'insulter autant qu'il voulait mais certainement pas ses parents, sa famille ou ses amis. Avec autant de venin qu'il le pouvait, il dit, « Mon père était dix fois l'homme que vous pourriez espérer être. Il est mort en protégeant ma mère et moi de votre mage noir. Vous pourriez prendre des leçons de lui, Snivellus. Vous savez, à propos de courage, d'honneur, d'intégrité, d'apparence, de propreté et de talents magiques pour n'en nommer que quelques uns. C'est vraiment dommage que la mauvaise blague de Sirius à propos du Saule Cogneur n'ait pas fonctionnée cette nuit-là. Ça aurait sauvé d'innombrables enfants magiques d'avoir un enseignant incompétent. Mon père avait raison sur une chose, votre problème, c'est que vous êtes né. »

Rogue rugit et cria, « Comment osez-vous me parler de cette manière, petite merde ! J'en sais plus sur la survie dans ce monde que vous ne pourrez jamais espérer apprendre. Vous n'êtes rien qu'un petit garçon arrogant, dominateur et pétulant sans réels talents magiques et je vais enfin le prouver à tout le monde. Moi, Sévérus Octavius Rogue défie Harry James Potter en duel. Tout est permis y compris la magie noire excepté le sort mortel. Si vous acceptez, ce duel aura lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch dans une heure. Rendons cela intéressant et invitons le reste de l'école. Après tout, vous ne voudriez pas les priver du privilège de voir le grand Harry Potter ramper à mes pieds en tremblant pour sa vie ? »

La salle fut soudainement si silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber. Harry regarda lentement les visages choqués de ses camarades de classes. Harry vit poil de carotte et le castor sourire. Donc c'était ça le plan que Rogue mijotait. Harry avait su qu'il allait se passer quelque chose quand il avait vu la grimace sur son visage en début de cours. Rogue l'avait défié en duel. Harry pouvait presque voir les mains du directeur derrière ça. Harry avait une heure pour découvrir pourquoi. Voyant que la classe attendait, Harry déclara, « Moi, Harry James Potter j'accepte le duel de Sévérus Octavius Rogue. Le duel se terminera quand un des participant sera en complète incapacité. Aucun sort de mort autorisé. »

Harry fit demi-tour pour se préparer quand il vit le directeur qui se tenait debout à l'entrée. Harry regarda le directeur et plissa les yeux. Les yeux verts brillants rencontrèrent les yeux bleus glacés.

Dumbledore regarda les yeux verts brûlants qui s'adressaient directement à lui et ne put empêcher un frisson de remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Harry fit ressortir son aura de Détraqueur et chacun sentit la chute de la température dans la pièce. Harry projeta toute la haine qu'il avait pour l'homme qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances.

Dumbledore put littéralement sentir la haine venant des yeux de Potter. Dumbledore se demanda une fois de plus quand ses plans avaient si mal tourné en si peu de temps. Le destin pouvait être impitoyable, semblait-il. Dumbledore rompit le contact et regarda Sévérus, il dit, « Professeur Rogue, je serai honoré si vous m'autorisiez à être votre second. »

Rogue s'inclina devant Dumbledore et dit, « Directeur, ce serait un honneur et un privilège de vous avoir pour second. »

A la surprise générale dans la salle sauf pour Harry, Blaise, Brianna et Théo, Neville Londubat se leva avec la grâce d'un chat et dit, « Harry, je serai honoré si tu me permettais de t'assister en tant que ton second. »

Harry répondit immédiatement, « L'honneur serait pour moi Neville. Je serai ravi que tu sois mon second. » Neville s'inclina devant Harry et se tourna alors vers le directeur et lui fit son sourire le plus démoniaque.

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, Dumbledore se retrouva à regarder des yeux remplis de haine et de pouvoir dirigés vers lui. Dumbledore brisa le contact avec Neville et dirigea son regard vers Sévérus qui semblait tout aussi choqué que lui. Dumbledore haussa simplement un sourcil et dit, « Je vais aller préparer le terrain de Quidditch et prévenir le reste de l'école. »

Blaise avait été prêt à se levé pour son beau-frère quand Neville l'avait coiffé au poteau. Blaise regarda Brianna et Théo et dans une communication silencieuse, ils quittèrent discrètement la salle de classe pour rattraper Neville et Harry. Ils se retournèrent pour vois qui c'était puis attendirent pour que les autres les rattrape. Neville se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Harry, J'ai un pressentiment sur cette affaire. Ils prévoient quelque chose. Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence si Dumbledore est arrivé dans la salle de classe de Rogue juste au moment où il te défiait en duel. Quoi de plus perturbant que le fait que Dumbledore ait accepté d'être son second. Je parie que ces deux enfoirés avait planifié tout ça.

Brianna réfléchit rapidement et dit, « Harry, tu a dit hier soir que Dumbledore avait reçu son assignation du département de la justice magique. La date est fixée pour le 15 novembre. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est une trop grande coïncidence que ce duel avec Rogue arrive si près de la date de l'audience ? »

Chacun s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. Ils regardèrent ensuite Harry qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Après avoir réfléchit pendant cinq minutes, Harry dit soudainement, « Je pense que Neville et Brianna ont trouvé la connexion. Pensez-y, si Rogue réussit à me blesser suffisamment pour que je sois envoyé dans un hôpital, alors le procès devra être reporté. J'ai eu de la chance d'obtenir que le procès se tienne si rapidement. La charge de travail du ministère est énorme. Si le procès est reporté, il faudra beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine date d'audience. Cela donnerait certainement assez de temps au vieil enfoiré pour élaborer un plan. »

Harry déclara, « Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Brianna pourrais-tu s'il-te-plait te rendre par portoloin au repaire et prendre une cape d'invisibilité pour aller espionner Dumbledore sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore qu'il ne posera pas des putains de pièges magiques. Blaise et Théo si vous pouviez aller à l'infirmerie sans être vus et jeter un sort de désillusion sur le vitrail et le tableau d'Alcazar le magnifique, ce serait parfait. »

« Quant tu auras fini, Blaise, pourrais-tu trouver Ginny et lui dire de contacter Bill qu'l nous rejoigne au repaire plus tard cet après-midi. Théo pourrais-tu trouver Tonks, ce sera la plus belle opportunité que nous aurons pour installer une caméra dans le bureau du directeur. Tu pourras immobiliser les portraits pendant que Tonks installera les caméras. Quant à Rogue, il est grand temps pour lui d'être jugé pour ses actes, l'enfoiré a vécu bien trop longtemps » cracha-t-il.

Chacun se dépêcha pour accomplir sa mission tandis qu'Harry et Neville se transportèrent par portoloin au centre de commandement. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, ils informèrent chacun du duel et du plan. Harry créa un portoloin spécial pour plus tard dans la soirée. Il échangea alors quelques idées avec Neville sur des stratégies de duel Harry décida de vérifier si tout était bon pour son combat. Il utilisa finalement un sort d'illusion en fourchelangue sur ses robes de bataille en peau de basilic. Seul un fourchelangue pouvait lever l'illusion Ses robes de batailles étaient enchantées pour ressembler à des robes ordinaires. Harry savait que Xiana lui ferait la tête s'il ne prenait pas toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Harry regarda sa montre et hocha la tête vers Neville. Ils se rendirent tous les deux par portoloin aux vestiaires de Quidditch de Griffondor et se dirigèrent lentement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils entrèrent sur le terrain pour trouver les gradins quasiment remplis au complet. Neville attira l'attention d'Harry et lui montra qu'il y avait des banderoles. La plupart encourageaient Harry. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise, la plus grande part de la population étudiante méprisait absolument le bâtard de maître des potions Harry regarda vers les gradins des Griffondors et vit Ginny et Ron se battre dans les gradins. Hermione semblait crier après Ginny et Blaise menaçait Hermione. Harry hocha simplement la tête. Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre le comportement de ses ex-meilleurs amis. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas voir qui était réellement Dumbledore ?

Harry remarqua que le milieu du terrain avait été métamorphosé en un large rectangle de sable. Il était d'environ une centaine de mètres de long sur cinquante pieds de large Harry remarqua que Rogue et Dumbledore conversaient. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux quand ils virent Neville et lui arriver. Harry put entendre la foule murmurer et le pointer du doigt. Harry put littéralement sentir la tension et l'anxiété de la foule.

Neville pour sa part se concentrait sur le combat et fortifiait ses boucliers mentaux, tout comme Harry. Neville avait de la difficulté à contenir son enthousiasme. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Rogue allait recevoir la raclée de sa vie Neville avait suffisamment fait des duels contre Harry pour savoir que Rogue ne faisait certainement pas le poids. Neville espérait vraiment que Dumbledore allait devoir s'en mêler. Neville avait des comptes à lui rendre. Il n'avait pas oublié les blocages que Dumbledore lui avait mit quand il était bébé.

Harry et Neville se dirigèrent lentement vers l'angle nord du terrain de Quidditch. Harry sortit sa baguette et Neville fit de même tandis qu'il prenait sa place dix pas derrière lui. Harry relaxa son esprit et jeta toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Quiconque regardait Harry pu voir son visage devenir froid et comme de la pierre. Harry remarqua que Brianna s'approchait de sa droite. Ils savaient tous que Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, cependant, que Brianna se montre avait un autre sens. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille que Dumbledore avait jeté quelques sorts au centre du terrain de sable mais qu'elle n'avait pas idée de ce que c'était. Harry hocha la tête Harry hocha la tête et elle retourna vers les gradins.

Harry fit ressorti sa capacité à lire les auras et vit les différentes vagues d'énergie émanant du centre du tas de sable. Harry compara les couleurs de ces vagues d'énergie avec sa base de données de signatures d'énergie. Il isola rapidement les sorts qui avaient été jetés au milieu de la zone de combat. Harry vit un _Corbita-Tutela_, qui était un sort de réduction de vitesse. Quiconque déclenchait ce sort verrait ses réflexes ralentir considérablement. Il repéra aussi un Scabies-Enclaves, qui causerait à quiconque une sévère démangeaison

Juste derrière, Harry trouva un confundus. N'importe se prendrait ce sort deviendrait instantanément confus. Harry ne pouvait croire à la traitrise du vieil enfoiré. Dumbledore devait penser qu'un élève de 6ième année de pouvait pas avoir les connaissances pour détecter les sorts. . Hé ben, c'était une bonne chose que Dumbledore n'ait aucune idée du fait qu'il pouvait lire les auras. Rien de mieux qu'un peu d'embarras pour bien commencer les choses, pensa Harry.

Dumbledore regarda l'ensemble avec une attitude détachée. Cela jusqu'à ce que la jeune Zabini ne s'approche de Potter. Elle lui chuchota brièvement quelque chose puis s'en alla Qu'est-ce qu'une Serpentard et une Zabini pouvait dire à Potter, pensa-t-il. Il espérait juste que Potter pourrait être arrêté rapidement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de s'en mêler. Potter avait vraiment pété les plombs en acceptant Londubat comme second. Le garçon était presque un crackmol pensait-il. Il s'en était lui-même assuré, se souvint-il.

A la surprise d'Harry, Madame Bibine apparut. Elle semblait tendue mais professionnelle. Elle portait un jeu complet de robes de bataille d'Auror qui pouvait seulement signifier qu'elle allait officialiser le duel. Elle s'approcha du centre du tas de sable et se jeta un sonorus. Elle regarda autour et cria, « Étudiants de Poudlard, membres du personnel et duellistes. J'ai été chargée d'officialiser ce duel. Un bouclier a été érigé pour les spectateurs pour éviter que des sorts puissants ne blessent les spectateurs. Les règles du contrat Ferrate de 1357 s'appliquent à ce duel. Cela signifie que toute magie est autorisée excepté le sort mortel. La première personne qui sera en incapacité complète sera déclarée perdante Y a-t-il des questions ? »

Harry se jeta un sonorus sur sa gorge et cria, « Madame Bibine, vous ne devez pas être au courant mais j'ai détecté des sorts illégaux qui ont été jetés près de votre position. Quelle est la pénalité pour les tricheurs Madame Bibine ? »

La foule devint silencieuse pendant une minute après avoir entendu ces accusations puis se déchaîna et cria. Ça ressemblait à un pandémonium sur le point d'exploser. Bibine cria, « Silence ! » Immédiatement la foule sa calma. Bibine semblait livide et le visage de Dumbledore avait viré au blanc laiteux. Elle regarda finalement les deux parties du duel et dit, « Mr Potter, êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que votre opposant a triché ? »

« Madame Bibine, je ne peux que spéculer puisque je n'ai aucune preuve. Il est clair que quelqu'un voulait jouer un jeu sournois ici, ce soir. » Harry regarda Dumbledore tandis qu'il lançait ses accusations. Harry regarda autour du terrain et continua, « Cependant, mon intention ici est de défendre mon honneur. Maintenant, je suis certain que si vous le demandiez au professeur Flitwick, il pourra identifier et supprimer ces petits sorts désagréables. » Harry dit la dernière partie avec une grimace sur le visage.

Bibine plissa les yeux vers lui et acquiesça à sa suggestion. Pour le plaisir de beaucoup, le petit professeur d'Enchantement se dirigea vers le tas de sable et commença à jeter différents types de sorts de révélation. Une fois qu'il eut identifié les sorts, il travailla rapidement sur eux. Madame Bibine dit finalement, « Les duellistes, à côté de moi ! »

Rogue et Harry se dirigèrent tous les deux au milieu du tas de sable Bibine dit, « Professeur Rogue et Mr Potter, vous avez trente secondes pour des commentaires avant que les hostilités ne soient ouvertes. Vous ne devez pas commencer le duel avant que vous ne soyez à vos positions respectives. »

Rogue fut le premier à parler et il dit, « Potter vous ne savez pas combien de temps j'ai attendu cela. C'est vraiment dommage que nous ne puissions pas utiliser le sort mortel. Cela me plait énormément que le golden boy du monde magique n'ait pas l'intention ou le pouvoir magique de jeter un tel sort de magie noire. J'ai hâte de vous voir mendier pour votre vie à mes pieds. J'espère que votre stupide père et la pute sang de bourbe que vous appelez votre mère regarderont cela Ils vont être sévèrement déçus par vous, Potter. » Rogue dit les derniers mots avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Harry jeta un regard plein de venin à Rogue et chuchota pour que seul Rogue puisse l'entendre, « vous ne pouvez imaginer le pur plaisir que j'ai eu à torturer la chose que vous appelez votre filleul. Je peux encore l'entendre supplier pour sa vie comme vous dans très peu de temps. Vous auriez du le voir quand sa propre mère lui a coupé ses bijoux de famille et qu'il a vomi et s'est chié dessus. Ne vous en faite pas, vous allez le rejoindre bientôt en enfer. »

Le visage de Rogue fut remplit de fureur et de haine. Harry lui fit simplement une grimace. Bibine les regarda tous les deux et dit, « Duellistes, prenez vos positions ! »

Harry marcha jusqu'à sa position et attendit. Rogue vit de même. Bibine leva la main et cria, « Commencez ! »

Rogue n'attendit pas et commença directement à jeter un sort de magie noire en jetant une avalanche de sorts dangereux. Il jeta immédiatement Reducto_-Maxims/ Conglobo- Accendo/ Cariosus-Carnis_. Harry vit immédiatement un puissant sort d'explosion, un sort incendiaire, et un sort s'attaquant à la chair venir vers lui

Harry lança instantanément une séries de couches de défense et de sorts offensifs. Harry s'écria, « _Transformo- Sabulum-Lapis/ Penetrabilis-Matra/Diffindo-Caruncula-Facere/ Inferorum-Animas-Charlybeius/ Ku-sen."_

Immédiatement, du sable se transforma en un mur de granite d'environ six pouces d'épaisseur qui était suivi par un grand nombre de pointe ainsi qu'un sort de découpe de magie noire vers le visage et 10 balles de sables se transformèrent en balles d'acier Le dernier sort était un bouclier de magie noire Le Réducto de Rogue brisa le mur de granite d'Harry, mais son puissant bouclier de magie noire arrêta les éclats et dévia le sort détruisant les chaires.

Sévérus avec une grimace sur le visage s'était attendu à submerger Potter avec sa première volée de sorts. La rapidité de la contre-attaque de Potter l'avait pas mal secoué. Il vit une série de sorts, qu'il ne reconnaissait même pas mais il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tirés de la magie noire.

Quand donc cet enfoiré avait-il trouvé le temps d'apprendre la magie noire, c'était maintenant la question à un million de Gallions. Pour faire bonne mesure, Sévérus jeta son plus puissant bouclier et se jeta face contre terre sur le sable. Sévérus leva les yeux pour voir un mur de pointes voir vers lui, et put sentir un mauvais sort de découpe passer au dessus de lui. Pensant qu'il avait évité le pire, il commença à se relever quand il remarqua un grand nombre de balles de métal se diriger droit sur lui. Il jeta un protego et roula sur sa droite.

Les cinq premières balles frappèrent son bouclier et rebondirent dessus mais le processus brisa sa barrière d'énergie. Sévérus remarqua d'autres balles venir vers lui et vit qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps de jeter un autre sort de bouclier Il tomba immédiatement à genoux et laissa les balles d'acier restantes passer au dessus de lui Avec de l'étonnement sur son visage, il remarqua que les balles revenaient vers lui.

Il jeta rapidement une série de Reducto et réussit à détruire sept balles, mais trois trouvèrent leur cible et Sévérus son genoux se briser ainsi que quelques côtes. Sévérus cria, « Enfoiré ! » Il jeta rapidement un sort temporaire pour soulager la douleur sur son genou et se releva rapidement. Il réussit finalement à pulvériser les balles restantes qui arrivaient à sa droite. Il regarda vers Potter et avec du venin dans la voix, il jeta, « _Adicio-Lancea / Endoloris / Decem –Commuto-Canis_. »

Tandis que Rogue était occupé avec ses petites balles d'acier, Harry avait entamé un pentagramme. Tandis qu'il agitait sa baguette pour former un pentagramme, il traça successivement quatre runes anciennes sur le sable, formant une boite d'une trentaine de pieds de long sur trente pieds de largeurs. Les runes brillèrent d'un rouge cramoisi puis disparurent. Soudainement, Harry concentra tous ses pouvoirs. Avec des perles de sueurs sur son front, il jeta silencieusement une série de sorts, « _Caliginosius- Obductio/Anima- Imago- Humus /Serpensortia-Immanis- Basilisk/ Praestigiae- Occaeco_ »

Soudainement, le premier sort d'Harry déclencha l'ouverture d'une grosse boite noire qui était d'à peu près trente pieds sur trente pieds Personne ne put voir à l'intérieur de la boite excepté la personne dans la boite. Le livre de Sun-Tzu vantait souvent l'élément de surprise, récitait Harry. Son seconde sort conjura un golem de sable à sa ressemblance. Il anima alors la construction pour qu'il bouge comme un humain Les détails étaient tellement précis que c'était impossible de faire la différence entre eux. Son sort le plus difficile dans le duel fit de métamorphoser un basilic de quarante pieds en sable.

Le basilic n'était pas capable de pétrifier des créatures vivantes, puisque lui-même n'était pas une entité vivante, mais il pouvait pétrifier des animaux conjurés ou métamorphosés à partir d'objets inanimés. Harry regarda le monstre se balancer et siffla, « Attaque l'homme à l'autre bout du tas de sable. » Le basilic se prépara à attaquer et attendit que le voile noir se soulève. Le sort final l'avait rendu lui-même invisible. Harry se déplaça rapidement vers le bord extérieur du tas de sable et attendit que le voile noir disparaisse.

Harry put entendre des cris venant des gradins. Chacun paniqua à la vue du basilic. Harry regarda vers Neville et même lui semblait envoûté par la créature Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir les sorts de Rogue atteindre leur cible. Les lances conjurées manquèrent son golem de quelques pouces. Harry pensa que le voile noir devait avoir fait perdre sa concentration à Rogue. Harry reconnut immédiatement le sort suivant comme un Endoloris. Le stupide mangemort était parfaitement prévisible, pensa-t-il. Le dernier sort vit dix grands chiens se précipiter vers son golem.

Immédiatement, son basilic se déplace et se porta au secours du golem. Le basilic pétrifia sept des grands chiens. Il balaya de sa queue un large cercle et bondit sur les chien pétrifiés. En quelques secondes, les chiens avait été réduits en poussière. Trois chiens avaient glissés à côté du roi des serpents et avaient sauté sur son golem. Harry devait rapidement renvoyés les chiens loin de son golem s'il voulait maintenir l'illusion que c'était lui. Le basilic se retourna pour attaquer les chiens restants mais Harry avait déjà jeté, « _Ablegatio- Compingo/ Gu-ul-para_. »

Harry avait banni les grands chiens dans les airs et utilisé son plus puissant sort d'explosion. La puissante et aveuglante explosion pulvérisa les chies restant en poussière de sable. Les hurlements dans les gradins augmentèrent d'un autre cran. Harry jeta un sort de silence sur ses pieds et commença à marche lentement vers la position de Rogue. Le roi des serpents fonça soudainement à pleine vitesse vers Rogue et Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore sembla perdre tout le sang dans son visage. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le jeune Potter pouvait être aussi impitoyable en duel. Il devait admettre que la métamorphose en basilic était un sort de niveau maître. La bête semblait tellement vivante que c'en était incroyable. Dumbledore réalisait maintenant qu'ils avaient de nouveau commis une autre funeste erreur.

Le visage de Dumbledore était maintenant très sombre face aux implications de leur mauvais jugement qui avait commencer à se former dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de se préparer à combattre lui-même la bête. Sévérus ferait mieux de préparer très rapidement un plan, ou ce maudit serpent allait le pulvériser. Dumbledore remarqua que Potter se levait assez lentement. Peut-être les chiens l'avaient-ils blessés plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. On ne pouvait qu'espérer. Plus il regardait Potter, plus les alarmes commençaient à retentir dans sa tête. Quelque chose se passait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sévérus maudissait l'enfoiré de neufs sortes d'enfer. Où donc l'imbécile avait-il appris la magie noire ? Maintenant, il avait un putain de basilic qui venait vers lui. Il conjura immédiatement une série de murs. Sa montée de panique avait affecté la qualité de ses obstacles. Il jeta _Exsilium-Alcyon / Adicio-Lancea /Reducto-Maxim._

Une volée de lances s'envolèrent vers le grand serpent et semblèrent le ralentir, du sang coulait de l'animal, mais il continuait à avancer rapidement. Le sort de bannissement sembla seulement le rendre furieux et son sort d'explosion le manqua complètement. Le serpent se redressa soudainement pour arracher un morceau de Rogue mais, alors que la bête allait l'attraper, il roula sur la gauche, et jeta un sort d'explosion dans le flanc gauche du serpent, ce qui créa un grand trou dans le côté du serpent.

Une grande gerbe de sang et de tissus couvrait maintenant ses robes. Sévérus réalisa rapidement que sa victoire était de courte durée. Au moment où il se remettait sur ses pieds, la queue du serpent le frappa à la cage thoracique et il entendit un puissant craquement avant que ses pieds ne quittent le sol. Il vola sur une bonne vingtaine de pieds et atterrit sur son côté droit avec sa main gauche sous lui. Il atterrit très mal et il sentit une vive douleur à son poignet. Sévérus n'était pas dans une bonne journée pour lui.

Le serpent, pensant que qu'il avait eu son compte se dirigea vers l'autre homme se tenant sur le territoire de son maître. Il bondit sur Dumbledore. Dumbledore, avec une grimace de détermination et toute une vie d'apprentissage jeta Rumpere_-Anima –Copula/ Fulgor-Inis-Cavea / Reducto Maxim_. Les sorts étaient très puissants et épuisants. Le premier sort frappa sa cible et le serpent commença à prendre une couleur jaune maladive. Le premier sort était utilisé pour dissocier les liaisons moléculaires d'une créature vivante transformée à partir d'un objet inanimé. Le second sort était une sorte de cage de foudre, qui immobilisait la plupart des créatures.

La créature arrête son chemin comme s'il était pris dans une toile. Avec les liaisons moléculaires gravement affaiblies, le sort d'explosion frappa la créature à la tête et réussit à pulvériser les deux tiers du serpent. Maintenant Dumbledore pouvait seulement espérer que Potter n'allait pas métamorphoser une autre maudite bête. Il s'était au moins occupé du serpent pour Sévérus. Potter était toujours debout à l'autre bout du terrain, agitant sa baguette. Aucun sort ne semblait cependant sortir de sa baguette. Peut-être était-il en train de créer des sorts, mais il devrait être capable de voir des décharges d'énergie. Soudainement ses yeux se dilatèrent et il saisit finalement ce que se passait. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit Potter saisir la baguette de Sévérus.

Pendant ce temps, Sévérus avait douloureusement réussi à se remettre sur ses pieds et remerciait le destin que Dumbledore ait réussi à détruire la bête, il remarqua Potter à l'autre bout et jeta immédiatement une pléiade de sorts d'explosion, de nuages d'acide, de fléchettes d'argent et une multitude d'Endoloris. L'enfoiré esquiva la plupart des sorts quand l'un réussit à le frapper en pleine poitrine et créa un trou dans son estomac. L'enfoiré sembla surpris et tomba sur le dos. La foule devint soudain silencieuse. On pouvait seulement entendre le bruit du vent. Sévérus pensant qu'il avait gagné, jeta un sonorus et cria, « Vous voyez ! Potter n'est rien d'autre qu'un imbécile faible et pathétique. »

A ce moment, Harry était à deux pieds de Rogue et avec l'agilité d'un chat il arracha sa baguette à Rogue. Harry jeta alors silencieusement Gaz-Pahal-Edakua sur sa jambe gauche et entendit un cri de pur agonie. Harry venait juste de pulvériser les os du tibia et du péroné de sa jambe gauche. Rogue tomba par terre et hurla. Harry se rendit soudain visible et entendit des cris insensés venant des gradins. Il regarda vers Neville et sourit. Neville haussa simplement un sourcil.

Avec une grimace sur le visage, Harry fit léviter Rogue pour qu'il soit debout devant lui. Harry se rapprocha de lui et chuchota, « Donc, Snivellus comment va votre jambe ? Une fois de plus Rogue, vous avez été mis au tapis par un Potter. Vous savez ce qu'ils disent, la crème flotte toujours tandis que la merde coule au fond. Pensez-vous que je passerai du temps à surveiller ce que vous où le vieux cinglé préparez, ummh ? La vérité Snivellus est que vous ne valez pas la peine que je perde mon temps. Vous êtes juste un autre putain de mangemort qui doit s'en aller. Au fait, que pensez-vous du nouveau moi ? »

Harry brisa soudain la baguette de Rogue en deux. Au choc de chacun, il prit un des morceaux brisés et l'enfonça dans l'épaule de Rogue. Tandis qu'il criait, Harry sans pitié lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et l'entendit se briser. La mâchoire de Rogue était maintenant ensanglantée et formait un angle bizarre. Harry était sur le point de le frapper de nouveau quand il sentit un sort incapacitant le frapper à la jambe droite et il tomba avec un cri. Il pouvait sentir une forte douleur dans sa jambe. D'après la douleur, il pouvait dire qu'il avait une fracture du fémur. Le sort aurait brisé sa jambe s'il n'avait pas effectué des modifications et renforcement sur ses os avec la potion au naquadah qu'il avait pris durant l'été.

Harry roula immédiatement sur le côté et avec sa capacité de lecture des auras, vit quatre couches de sorts se diriger vers lui depuis la position de Dumbledore. Il reconnut les signatures et siffla Nisi-sen-sen et un bouclier émeraude l'entoura. Les sorts frappèrent le dôme et furent absorbés. Ce bouclier particulier se nourrissait d'énergie magique. C'était l'équivalant de l'Aikido pour les arts martiaux moldus. Il utilisait la force de son opposant contre lui. Harry était sur le point de contre-attaquer quand il vit un grand nombre de signatures magiques filer vers lui.

Neville était en plein essor. Il avait attendu que Dumbledore soit sortit de sa ligne et faisait maintenant une contre-attaque massive. Il fixa trois séries de sorts. Il enchaîna un confundus, un nuage d'acide, des balles de plasma et des sorts d'explosions. Les effets furent surprenants. Dumbledore avait réussi à neutraliser la plupart des sorts à l'exception d'un réducto et d'une balle de plasma, qui brûla gravement sa main gauche. Un de ses sorts réducto finit par frapper un de ses pieds et la répercussion fut suffisante pour briser un os de la jambe. Neville était sur le point d'aller le tuer quand un grand coup de tonnerre retentit dans les airs et Madame Bibine courut sur l'arène de duel et cria, « Tous les duellistes doivent cesser et s'abstenir immédiatement ! Quiconque brisera ces règles de duel sera condamné selon la convention 1469 de protocole autrichien de duel. »

Nul ne bougea jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se lève et ne commence à se diriger vers le bout du terrain. Une fois qu'il fut en face de Neville, il dit, « Merci de ton aide, camarade. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je pense que Dumbledore aurait eu le dessus sur moi. Je crois que tu l'as sérieusement blessé, mon frère. L'enfoiré y repensera à deux fois à jouer au plus fort avec nous maintenant. »

Neville répondit, « J'étais prêt à lui envoyer un sort d'explosion au cœur quand Bibine nous a arrêté. Je dois dire, je me sens plutôt bien, maintenant. Félicitation, pour avoir pulvérisé Rogue tout de même. Même si le résultat était écrit dans la pierre, c'était un duel particulièrement difficile. Tu dois absolument me montrer comment conjurer un putain de grand basilic. J'en ai presque chié dans mon pantalon quand j'ai vu ta créature sortir de la boite. » Neville avait un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Harry cessa soudainement de rire. C'était peut-être un reste de stress ou de parler enfin du combat contre les larbins de Dumbledore mais une chose était sûr, il se sentait bien d'avoir battu ses imbéciles. Harry se tourna sur sa droite et vit poil de carotte et le castor aller aider Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils passaient, ils regardèrent vers Neville et lui et leur firent un regard glacial. Heureusement, une pette démonstration de ses pouvoirs devraient les garder au loin pendant un moment.

Harry, avec Neville à ses côtés, se dirigèrent vers le château. Ils parvinrent aux toilettes de Mimy Geignarde et se rendirent par portoloin au repaire. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour que ses troupes n'arrivent et ne fêtent l'évènement. Comme pour lui, il semblait qu'un obstacle avait été franchi. Luna courut vers Neville et lui donna un énorme ''French Kiss'' (baiser enflammé). Non loin de là, Xiana courut vers lui le serra contre elle et s'écria, « Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Comment diable peux-tu à chaque fois te retrouver dans ce genre de situations ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit, « La chance des Potter, je suppose ? » Harry s'attendait à une réponse verbale mais au lieu de cela, elle le serra encore plus contre elle et l'embrasse. Harry sourit et se dirigea vers le bain. Xiana le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se repose dans la baignoire aux eaux bienfaisantes et jeta quelques sorts de soin sur sa jambe blessée.

L'eau du bain s'occupa du reste. Juste pour faire bonne mesure, il demanda à Xiana si elle pouvait aller à la malle manoir du lac et prendre quelques potions de renforcement des os dans son labo de potions. Xiana y alla et récupéra les potions. Harry prit une des potions et se relaxa dans la baignoire. Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et s'endormit tandis qu'il écoutait de la musique classique légère. Après deux heures, Xiana le réveilla. Elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage et lui dit de sortir du bain. Elle éclata presque de rire quand elle remarqua que son corps tout entier ressemblait à un pruneau.

Harry se tourna vers elle et transplana rapidement à la malle manoir. Il prit une douche rapide et prit des vêtements propres. Il nettoya ses robes de bataille et fixa son katana dans son dos puis il retransplana au repaire. Sa jambe n'était plus blessée et il se sentait complètement remis. Il avait le sentiment que ce serait de nouveau une longue nuit.

Harry rencontra tout le monde et ils décidèrent de prendre leur dîner au repaire. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Bill et Ginny ne se montrent. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, Harry s'approcha d'eux et dit, « Cette nuit, c'est le moment. Si tout se passe comme prévu, Rogue sera à notre merci. Tout est prêt au château Potter. Vous aurez le dernier mot pour le tirer, je veux seulement un agréable moment pour briser ce bâtard et lui arracher toutes les informations pertinentes que détient son pauvre cerveaux.

Bill répondit, « Pas de problèmes Harry, tant que nous finissons par tuer ce salaud. »

Harry dit, « J'espère que vous prendrez votre temps, ce salaud a causer de la douleur à beaucoup de personnes. »

Ginny sourit et dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'ai planifié ma revanche depuis un petit moment maintenant. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça va être intéressant. »

Harry hocha la tête et les mena à la table du dîner. Chacun s'était rassemblé et goûtait avec plaisir les plats que les elfes de maison avaient préparés. Harry discutait avec chacun de ses anciens professeurs. Xiana pour sa part était totalement fascinée par la nouvelle recherche du maitre des potions sur la régénération des membres.

La potion était basée sur la capacité de mémoire ADN de la potion de polynectar. La recherche était centrée sur les blessures des sorciers ou sorcières qui pourraient être réparée ou régénérée par la potion de Polynectar radicalement modifiée. Cela pourrait permettre de recréer des membres perdus, le potentiel était énorme. La potion de restauration devrait également fixer les déficiences physiques telles que les cicatrices, les yeux perdus, les organes ensorcelés. Maugrey s'était déjà porté volontaire pour un test avec une certaine anticipation. Si cela fonctionnait, il pourrait redevenir son ancien lui.

Finalement, une fois que le dîner fut terminé, Harry réunit toutes ses troupes pour leur faire part des derniers développements. Il parla des rendez-vous avec les Vampires, les Veela et les Gobelins. Il avait contacté les équipes nécessaires pour leurs recherches. Il avait aussi crée une équipe de recherche sur les Horruxes comprenant Rémus, Théo et Luna. Sa division arme comprenait maintenant les jumeaux, Neville et lui-même ainsi que son ancien professeur d'enchantement.

Bill dit à Harry que les organismes de bienfaisance étaient presque prêts. Le nouvel orphelinat sorcier serait prêt à fonctionner en février. Harry ne pouvait attendre pour voir cela. Aucune dépense ou protection ne seraient épargnées. Harry planifiait de mettre ses plus puissants sorts de protection sur l'orphelinat. Quiconque voudrait blesser les enfants subirait une mort horrible. Dans ses livres, attaquer des bébés et des enfants c'était le plus ignoble crime imaginable. La seule sanction pour un tel crime était une mort atroce.

Le centre pour Lycanthropes avançait bien lui aussi. Selon Bill, il devrait être opérationnel d'ici le printemps. Ils progressaient lentement mais sûrement. Le recrutement se passait aussi très bien. Tonks disait à Harry que de nombreux anciens élèves de l'AD étaient particulièrement mécontents de Ron et Hermione en tant que chefs. Beaucoup étaient partis et demandaient après lui. Tonks lui avait dit qu'elle avait discrètement demandé à plusieurs d'entre eux où allait leur loyauté politique et ce qu'ils pensaient de Dumbledore. A sa surprise, la plupart détestaient le ministère et ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec Dumbledore.

La plupart d'entre eux voulaient savoir si tu t'étais allié avec le Sorcier Scorpion et quels étaient ses opinions. Jusqu'ici, la plupart d'entre eux avaient optés pour quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui s'accordait avec leur point de vue politique. Ils détestaient le statut quo, et pour Harry, c'était une très bonne nouvelle en effet. L'œil d'Odin avait été assez souvent utilisé. Fol Œil avait suggéré un certain nombre de choses qui pourraient être ajouté à l'entraînement général mais dans l'ensemble il était extrêmement impressionné par la qualité de la formation. Harry ne pouvait se rappeler avoir vu l'ex-Auror aussi heureux.

L'homme semblait sourire bien plus. Il avait félicité Harry sur l'utilisation innovante de la métamorphose et des runes magiques. Harry prévoyait un grand rassemblement pour un examen de la situation financière de leur trésor de guerre et de leurs dépenses. Étonnamment, même ave la totalité de leurs dépenses, leur trésor de guerre croissait à un rythme impressionnant. Les intérêts engrangés faisaient des merveilles. Harry fit une liste des priorités en matière de dépenses, qui fut votée par le conseil de guerre. Plus d'argent serait dépensé pour les matériaux et l'équipement de combat. Quand ils eurent terminés, tout le monde se détendit et alla s'amuser. La salle de jeu et le bar étaient ouverts et tout le monde s'y précipita.

Tout le monde s'amusa et joua tard dans la nuit quand Harry regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller chercher son professeur de potion préféré. Harry, appela Bill et Ginny et leur dit de le rejoindre au château Potter dans une demi-heure. Harry se concentra sur les coordonnées prédéterminées et se retrouva dans le coin derrière le sort d'illusion de l'infirmerie. Harry sortit sa baguette et scanna la zone pour voir qui était présent. Harry remarqua un couple de premières années et un cinquième année de Poufsouffle qui semblaient endormis. Il regarda alors à sa droite et trouva Rogue endormi dans son lit. Harry s'assura que Pomfresh était loin et s'approcha du lit de Rogue. Harry stoppa à mi-chemin et jeta quelques sorts de révélation sur le lit. Évidemment, il y avait quelques sorts d'alerte. Harry identifia prudemment les sorts et les enleva.

Harry se retourna et jeta un sort de sommeil sur les autres étudiants. Il se retourna vers Rogue et remarqua que l'homme semblait souffrir. Bien, pensa-t-il Skele-Grow peut faire cela à quelqu'un. Il stupéfia Rogue et lui jeta un portoloin. Il déclencha alors le portoloin et l'homme disparut. Harry ne pouvait pas partir sans laisser sa carte de visite. Harry métamorphosa une douzaine de petits scorpions et les mit où Rogue s'était trouvé. Il jeta alors un sort de répulsion autour du lit pour être certain que les scorpions restent-là. Harry aurait adoré voir le visage de Dumbledore le lendemain.

Harry décida de jeter à rapide coup d'œil à l'infirmerie. Harry dépassa un cabinet de potions et de livres de soins. Il prit quelques livres et remarqua combien ils étaient vieux et qui était l'auteur. A sa surprise, la personne qui avait écrit ces libres était Morganna Potter. Il devrait faire des recherches sur elle quand il rentrerait à la maison. Il devait avoir une copie de ses livres dans la bibliothèque familiale. Harry dépassa un cabinet moldu, qui à son étonnement contenait des appareils médicaux moldus. Il y avait des aiguilles, des rouleaux de gaze, des antiseptiques, différentes sortes d'antibiotiques et d'autres instruments qu'il ne reconnut même pas avant d'avoir lu leur nom. Harry plissa soudainement les yeux et chuchota, « Parfait ! » Il déverrouilla la porte du cabinet et ramassa plusieurs instruments moldus. Il devrait les modifier pour ce qu'il avait en tête, mais la créativité était une qualité qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Harry transplana de l'infirmerie de Poudlard et retourna dans les cachots du château Potter. Il se retrouva dans la même cellule que celle où s'étaient trouvés les Malfoy. Il trouva Rogue affalé sur le sol et le fit léviter contre le mur. Il l'enchaîna et lui retira ses chaussures. Il s'assura d'éloigner tout ce qu'il portait sur le corps. Il finit par confisquer trois portoloins, qui étaient de toute façon inutiles, mais il ne le savait pas. Les sorts qu'il avait jeté étaient de la magie noire et il empêcherait quiconque n'était pas enregistré par les sorts de se transporter dans ou hors du château par n'importe quel moyen magique.

Harry finit aussi par confisquer quelques flacons de potions, qu'il devinait être des sortes de poisons. Harry revérifia son cabinet de torture pour être certain que tout était en place, puis s'assura que ses feux magiques brûlaient d'une belle flamme bleue et que le sort de gel fonctionnait correctement. Harry remarqua quelques chaudrons de potion pas très loin. Harry sourit et réalisa qu'ils devaient être à Ginny. Elle avait l'esprit particulièrement tordu. Harry s'approcha de la table et remarqua que de nombreux ingrédients se trouvaient sur la table. Il en examina quelques uns et grimaça. Harry eut presque pitié de Rogue. Le mot clé était presque. Bien, pensa-t-il, tout semble être en ordre. Il est temps de sonner la cavalerie.

Harry était sur le point d'aller dans le salon quand deux personnes entrèrent dans les cachots. Harry vit Bill et Ginny entrer. Les jumeaux les suivaient. Harry dit, « Êtes-vous tous prêts ? »

Bill répondit pout chacun d'entre eux quand il dit, « Tu n'as pas idée Harry. »

« Bien, maintenant gardez vos capuches levées, jusqu'à ce que je ne me révèle au bâtard graisseux. Je veux voir son visage quand il se rendra compte de qui est le Sorcier Scorpion. »

Ils allèrent voir Rogue qui était immobilisé par des chaînes et Harry jeta un Enervatum puis un Lumos. Rogue se réveilla groggy et tourna difficilement la tête vers la lumière vive qui lui blessait les yeux. Il regarda sa main droite pour la trouver enchaîner à un mur. La première question qui lui vint en tête fut de savoir où il pouvait bien être et pourquoi il faisait si froid. Il retrouva finalement sa voix et dit, « Où suis-je par l'enfer et qui êtes-vous ? »

Rogue vit la lumière s'éteindre et put voir maintenant un feu magique bleu et put également voir la petite flamme bleue de la torche accrochée au mur. Il leva les yeux pour voir les stalactites d'où tombaient des gouttes d'eau froide. Il vit cinq silhouettes s'approcher de lui. Soudainement une de ses silhouettes s'approcha de lui et dit, avec une voix qui semblait aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg, « Bienvenue à la maison, Rogue ! »

Rogue regarda finalement l'homme et remarqua les yeux verts brillants qui le regardaient. Ces yeux semblaient aussi brillants qu'une flamme verte. Le feu en eux était hypnotique. Finalement, il retrouva sa voix et dit, « Qui êtes-vous ? Quel est cet endroit ? »

« Je suppose que vous avez le droit de savoir qui seront vos exécuteurs. Quant à où vous êtes, vous pouvez considérer cela comme un lieu de douleur. Considérez cet endroit comme un bref arrêt avant d'arriver à votre maison réelle. »

Rogue était maintenant totalement paniqué et d'une voix coassante, il dit, « De quelle maison parlez-vous ? »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse pendant quelques secondes puis Harry dit, « L'enfer bien sûr. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas vous en sortir avec tous les meurtres que vous avez commis depuis que vous servez votre véritable maître. »

Rogue avait bien du mal à garder son sang-froid et réussit à dire, « De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous commettez une terrible erreur. Je n'ai tué personne. Je demande à avoir qui vous êtes ! »

Harry agita sa baguette et les torches jaunes prirent vie, la luminosité de la pièce augmenta considérablement. Harry siffla soudain, _zi-pà-gnir-tab_. Soudainement, un grand scorpion de trente pieds se matérialisa en face de Rogue. Harry fit bouger le dard du scorpion à six pouces du visage de Rogue. Harry put voir des perles de sueur se former sur le front de l'homme et il dit, « Peut-être que mon familier vous donnera une idée de qui je suis ? Je crois d'après votre réaction que vous avez entendu parler du Sorcier Scorpion ? »

Sévérus était désormais effrayé au-delà de ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti de sa vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas effrayé autant qu'il l'était en ce moment. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours estimé que ses compétences en tant que maitre des potions avaient toujours été utiles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était certainement pas le cas ici. Sévérus plissa les yeux et dit, « Je reconnais vos vêtements et je ne connais personne d'autre qui puisse conjurer une telle bête, je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix que de croire que vous êtes le Sorcier Scorpion, toutefois, cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes réellement. »

Harry s'approcha de lui et alors qu'il était à trois pieds de son visage, il dit, « Vous avez tout à fait raison, il est grand temps que vous sachiez qui seront vos exécuteurs. » Après cela, Harry fit glisser sa capuche et fut très heureux de voir la réaction de Rogue. Il se tourna vers ses camarades et hocha la tête. A leurs tours, ils firent glisser leurs capuches. Rogue avait était saisie d'apoplexie.

Rogue réussit finalement à souffler, « Impossible ! »

Harry ricana et dit, « Pourquoi croyez-vous donc que c'est impossible ? Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis le pion de votre ennemi le plus haï et un Griffondor de surcroîts ? Oh c'est un Griffondor, alors ce doit être un brave gamin et ne pas réfléchir avant de foncer dans des situations pas possibles. Wow, regarde, c'est un Serpentard, donc il doit être rusé et malin. Vous pensez que la maison dans laquelle les gens sont répartis résume tout ce qu'ils sont. Vous avez été le chien du vieil enfoiré pendant trop longtemps, Rogue. Ne le niez pas, nous savons tous les deux que votre véritable maître est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry put voir une profonde crainte commencer à s'afficher sur son visage.

Sévérus était simplement choqué. Il devait se tirer de là et informer Dumbledore. Il y avait tellement de questions qu'il ne pouvait déterminer par où commencer. Il semblait que l'Ordre du Phénix ait été compromis au-delà de ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Il devait reconnaître cela à Potter. Il les avait tous royalement berné. Salazar Serpentard lui-même aurait été fier. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu le Sorcier Scorpion et Potter en même temps. Sa seconde preuve fut la baguette. Il se rappelait maintenant la baguette brillante quand il avait vu le Sorcier Scorpion combattre les mangemorts dans le Surrey à la maison de sa famille moldue. Sévérus fut sortit de ses pensées.

« Quoi ! Le chat a avalé votre langue ? » cracha Harry.

Harry bannit le scorpion et continua, « Juste pour que vous le sachiez, j'ai vu dans l'esprit de Malfoy que c'était vous qui aviez suggéré à votre maître de tuer Charlie Weasley. Je le considérais comme un grand frère. Rappelez-vous, les personnes derrière moi c'était leur frère de sang. Vous ne pensez pas honnêtement vous en tirer comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Une autre raison, vous êtes ici pour qu'on vous arrache vos plus noirs secrets Snivellus. En tant qu'agent double, vous devez avoir de nombreux secrets de chacune des deux parties de l'échiquier. Je vous assure que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous découvrirons la vérité. »

Rogue commença à rire. Il regarda finalement Harry et dit, « J'ai réussi à survivre au Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous pensez que vous avez une chance de me briser ? J'en connais plus en matière de torture que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Vous êtes juste un petit imbécile avec le délire de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc faîtes de votre mieux, jeune homme. »

« Nous verrons. » dit Harry. Il se tourna vers le reste des Weasley et dit, « Il est à vous. S'il vous plait, ne le tuez pas avant que j'ai eu une chance de regarder à l'intérieur de son esprit. » Harry sortit alors de la cellule pour aller travailler sur son petit projet.

Bill regarda Harry partit et s'approcha lentement de Rogue. Sans aucun avertissement, il lui lança un direct au visage aussi fort qu'il le put. Le sang coula immédiatement du nez du maître des potions. Bill commença alors à le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Quand il eut terminé, Bill jeta quelques sorts de soin sur Rogue et lui donna aussi quelques potions de soin.

Fred s'approcha de Rogue et dit, « Hé bien, George, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'utiliser notre Génie pour la bonne cause, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Brillante idée, vieux frère. Je pense qu'il est temps de tester notre boîte de guerre. » répondit George.

Fred se tourna vers son frère et avec un sourire démoniaque dit, « La boîte de guerre, tu dis. Hé bien, je ne vois pas de meilleure personne sur laquelle la tester. »

George alla récupérer deux boites. Il regarda alors Rogue et dit, « Nous avons passé les deux derniers mois à développer une nouvelle ligne de produits de torture que nous appelons CPD. C'est pour cicatrices, pestilence et douleur. Rappelez-vous nous ne l'avons essayé sur personne pour le moment. Nous pensons que vous ferez un excellent cobaye. »

Fred approuva, « Oui, le parfait cobaye. » Fred ouvrit la boite et sortit ce qui ressemblait à un caramel noir. Il pinça alors le nez de Rogue pour l'obliger à respirer par la bouche. Fred donna à Rogue sa première friandise et sortit un block note pour consigner les observations.

§§Ce ne fut pas long avant que des boules pourpres n'apparaissent sur son corps. Les boules grossirent jusqu'à ce qu'elles explosent en rejetant un pus particulièrement acide. Les boules continuèrent d'apparaître pendant dix minutes.

George pour sa part sortit une pastille verte et la fit manger à Rogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue commença à avoir de terribles flatulences qui lui causaient des remontées acides. Rogue commença à être gravement brûlé.

Sévérus, quant à lui, semblait avoir été forcé de respirer de la lave en fusion. Au cours des deux dernières heures, il avait été soumis à des serpents sortant de sa tête et qui l'avaient mordus, à des cornes sortant de sa peau, et à d'autres sortes de pustules qui causaient différents types de douleurs. Ils finirent finalement leur session en conjurant une bulle invisible autour de sa tête et en plaçant des doxys à l'intérieur. Rogue cria quand les petites bêtes attaquèrent son visage. Les morsures étaient très douloureuses et venimeuses. Le poison était un nécrotique qui dissolvait les chairs là ou elles avaient été mordues. Alors qu'il criait, Fred et George se mirent de chaque côté de lui et jetèrent à plusieurs reprise des Endoloris.

Fred dit finalement, « J'espère que vous appréciez votre séjour en enfer. »

Pour sa part, Sévérus pouvait à peine penser à cause de la douleur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa fin viendrait de cette façon. Tout ça à cause d'Harry Potter. Après des heures d'une torture répétée au mains des garçons Weasley, il fut laissé seul pendant environ une heure.

Alors que ses frères finissaient, ses potions étaient presque prêtes. Elle mettait juste la touche finale à ses potions de Lethifold et Fusilis-Aetna.. La potion de Lethifold agissait comme un gel. Le gel quand il était appliqué sur la peau mangeait et digérait la peau. C'était censé être une potion particulièrement douloureuse. La potion de sang était aussi connue comme potion de lave et la personne penserait qu'elle brûlait de l'intérieur.

Ginny remplit quelques tasses de gel de Lethifole et s'approcha de Rogue. Elle remarqua que ses frères avait fait du bon travail et décida de le guérir un peu. Elle jeta quelques sorts de soin et de soulagement de la douleur. Elle avait appris beaucoup de magie de soin avec Fleur. Après quelques temps Rogue sembla pleinement réveillé.

Rogue leva les yeux pour voir la jeune Weasley le regarder avec ce qu'il pouvait décrire comme une froide lueur machiavélique sans ses yeux. Rogue ricana, « Que voulez-vous sombre idiote ! » cracha-t-il. Ginny réagit à son mauvais langage et sans avertissement, lui donna un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille. Rogue recula mais fit maintenu par les chaînes. Il toussait maintenant pour essayer de respirer.

« Surveillez vos manières, Rogue. Vous serez heureux de savoir que toutes vos douleurs ne viendront pas de stupides mouvements de baguette, comme vous aimez si bien le dire dans votre discours aux premières années. Le jour où j'ai découvert que vous étiez responsable de la mort de Charlie, j'ai réfléchi aux moyens de vous le faire payer. Alors, j'ai penser, pourquoi ne pas utiliser des potions ? Puisque vous les aimez tant, voyons ce que vous pensez d'elles lorsqu'elles vous torturent. » fit Ginny.

Elle le pétrifia et lui enleva le haut de ses robes. Elle regarda sa peau flasque et blanche avec dégoût. Elle mit un gant en peau de dragon sur sa main gauche et trempa un doigt dans le gel. Elle récrivit MEURTRIER sur sa peau en gros caractères gras. Elle lui fit ensuite avaler l'autre potion et regarda le spectacle. Rogue commença à crier de toute la force de ses poumons. §§

Sévérus était ébranlé et essoufflé par la douleur. Il ne savait pas combien il pourrait en supporter encore. Plusieurs tentatives avaient été faites par les plus vieux Weasley pour pénétrer son esprit. Il les avait combattu, mais il réalisait maintenant que ses boucliers s'affaiblissaient petit à petit. Nul doute qu'ils le préparaient pour l'assaut de Potter.

Tôt dans la matinée, Harry descendit dans les cachots et jeta un coup d'œil à l'état de Rogue. Harry était très heureux des résultats. Il semblait que certains châtiments bien mérités étaient tombés. Harry s'approcha de Bill et dit, « Des progrès ? »

Bill semblait assez déçu et répondit, « Je crains que non, Harry. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par ses boucliers. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je n'ai pas d'autre idée pour en venir à bout. »

Harry se tourna vers Rogue et plissa les yeux. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Bill et répondit, « Je pense que nous devons augmenter le seuil de douleur, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Bill fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Comme je te l'ai dit, Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

Bill remarqua qu'Harry prit un air de psychotique. Lucifer lui-même aurait été moins menaçant. Harry sortit une petite seringue avec un tube qui en sortait. Bill n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Harry marcha vers Rogue et dit, « Alors, comment était votre nuit ? Vous ne pouvez imaginé le sommeil paisible que j'ai eu. »

Rogue lui cracha au visage et chuchota, « Allez vous faire foutre en enfer, Potter. »

Harry, venimeux répondit, « Non, je crois que c'est vous qui allez aller vous faire voir en enfer. »

§§ Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta _Abeo-Vestitus_ et les vêtements de Rogue disparurent au choc de Bill. Les jumeaux et Ginny regardaient maintenant Harry. Le sort suivant qui frappa Rogue fut Extructio-Penis. Soudainement le pénis de Rogue fut en érection. Le sort suivant fut Intercalo- specillum. L'appareil vola de sa main et s'inséra dans son pénis.

Bill rejoignit le reste des Weasley et dit, « Harry, comment ce machin est-il supposé augmenter le niveau de douleur ? »

Harry regarda Bill et chercha dans sa poche puis il tendit un autre appareil. Tandis que Bill l'examinait, Harry dit, « C'est ce que les moldus appellent un cathéter. Il s'agit d'un appareil utilisé dans la médecine moldue pour aider les patients à se soulager de l'urine tandis qu'ils sont dans un profond sommeil ou un coma. Je l'ai modifié pour l'adapter à mes besoins. Vous voyez toutes les petites fentes et les trous à l'extérieur du tube ? »

Bill regarda Harry et dit, « Hé bien, maintenant que tu en parles, oui, je les vois. A quoi servent-ils ? »

Harry grimaça et répondit, « Suit la fin du tube en plastique, tu verras un petit bouton. Appuie dessus. »

Les Weasley regardèrent Harry avec curiosité et Bill fit ce qu'Harry avait demandé. Au moment où il poussa le bouton, de petites lames et de petites piques recouvrirent la surface de l'appareil. Les garçons ressentirent le besoins urgent de s'asseoir. Ils regardaient Harry la bouche grande ouverte.

Fred et George se regardèrent l'un l'autre et s'écrièrent, « Putain de merde, Harry. Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill regarda Ginny et dit, « Es-tu certaine de vouloir voir cela ? Je t'ai déjà permis de voir plus que ce que tu ne devrais. »

« Bill, tu parles à une fille qui a six frères. Ne penses-tu pas qu'au cours de ma vie, je n'ai pas vu votre petite virilité à un moment où à un autre ? Crois-moi, je ne verrai rien que je n'ai déjà vu auparavant. Maintenant, y allons-nous avec cela ? » dit-elle à ses frères.

Bill haussa les épaules et dit, « Harry, as-tu besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, ça devrait être aller. »

Rogue, pendant ce temps, baissa les yeux et ne peux réprimer un frisson qui lui traversa le corps. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était l'air, le fait qu'il ressente tellement de douleur ou le fait que sa fin soit proche. Il regarda Potter s'approcher de lui avec ses yeux verts étincelants et le visage qu'il rencontra fut si froid que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres tremblerait sous son regard.

Harry sortit sa baguette et renforça les chaînes afin que ses membres soient complètement tendus. Il prit alors la fin du tube et pressa le bouton. Rogue se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. L'intérieur de son pénis était déchiré par l'appareil. Le sang coulait le long de ses jambes. §§

Harry laissa tombé le tube et ouvrit les yeux de Rogue avec son pouce, il utilisa ses capacités en légilimencie à pleine puissance. Bill était bon à ce jeu-là, mais Harry l'était plus encore. Harry martelait maintenant les boucliers affaiblis de Rogue. L'image qu'il donnait à Rogue était celle d'un sous-marin moldu sombrant au fond de l'océan jusqu'à ce que la pression de l'eau ne le broie. Harry imagina son attaque comme les profondeurs de l'océan. Peu à peu les boucliers d'occlumencie de Rogue commencèrent à se fissurer. A cause de la douleur extrême et de la fatigue, la pression était simplement trop forte pour y résister et ses boucliers implosèrent finalement. Harry explora rapidement les plus profonds recoins de sa mémoire et commença à recueillir ce qui était intéressant.

Harry avait presque fini quand un souvenir particulier retint son attention. Il suivit le fil et se retrouva rapidement à regarder un jeune Rogue dans un bar faisant face à Dumbledore et à Sybil Trelawney. Il était en train de regarder le jour où la prophétie avait été faite. Dumbledore avait immobilisé Rogue et lui disait qu'il allait recevoir le baisser d'un Détraqueur pour les crimes qu'il avait commis en tant que mangemort. Rogue proposa cette nuit-là de devenir un espion pour son ordre lui promettant de transmettre des informations importantes sur les plans et les attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il scella l'accord avec sa magie. Cette nuit-là, Dumbledore découvrit qui était l'espion dans l'ordre. Dumbledore savait depuis le début que Pettigrew était un espion.

Dumbledore avait sacrifié ses parents. Dumbledore était aussi celui qui lui avait dit de divulguer une partie de la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était sur les mots de Rogue que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été après eux. Dumbledore aurait pu être leur gardien du secret mais il savait que Pettigrew était un traitre. C'était lui qui avait planté les graines du doute dans la tête de Black pour qu'il ne soit pas le gardien du secret des Potter.

Dumbledore savait que si ses parents mouraient, son antipathie pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres le conduirait à le détruire. Il savait aussi qu'en le plaçant chez des moldus, au lieu de laisser son parrain le prendre comme ça aurait dû être selon le testament de ses parents, il le rendrait plus malléable. Il savait qu'Harry serait reconnaissant d'être secouru et heureux de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Dumbledore n'avait pas pu risquer qu'il grandisse avec son parrain, mais si c'était ce que ses parents souhaitaient. Dumbledore sentait que son parrain tournerait mal comme le reste de sa famille, et laisser le dernier espoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec lui… Dumbledore avait orchestré cette nuit d'Halloween dans les moindres détails. Il avait planifié chaque mouvement de sa vie depuis. Il était celui qui avait donné à sa mère le livre de sorts de sang un an auparavant, juste après qu'il ne soit né. Dumbledore savait qu'elle le lirait et l'utiliserait. Lui seul savait la prophétie complète et il l'utilisa de la pire façon possible. Dumbledore le priva de ses parents, de son enfance et de sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Harry sortit de la tête de Rogue victorieux et cria à plein poumons DUMBLEDOORRRREEE! » Harry s'éloigna de Rogue et Hocha la tête vers les Weasley. Quatre AVADA KEDAVRA se dirigèrent vers Rogue. Sévérus Rogue vit les lumières vertes se rapprocher de lui et les accueillit. Au moment où les lumières vertes le frappèrent, il était parti.

Bill s'empressa auprès d'Harry et dit, « Qu'as-tu vu Harry ? »

Harry se tourna vers Bill et avec rage, expliqua tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Rogue. Ils étaient tous comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Ils voulaient tous la tête de Dumbledore sur un plateau. Bill devait l'admettre, le vieil enfoiré était un maître de la manipulation. Bill savait maintenant que Dumbledore était fini. Ses jours étaient comptés et sa morts serait la plus horrible de toutes. Ils regardèrent tous Harry et il vit qu'ils étaient tous profondément choqués. Harry voulait sa vengeance, et il allait l'avoir.

Harry regarda le corps sans vie de Rogue et cracha dessus. Harry sortit une bague et se représenta la grande salle de Poudlard. Il programma le portoloin pour qu'il s'active pendant le petit déjeuner du lendemain matin. Il accrocha le portoloin autour du cou de Rogue puis se tourna vers les Weasley et dit, « Je reviendrai bientôt m'occuper de lui. J'ai quelques comptes à régler. »

Harry se retourna et commença à marcher quand il entendit Bill dire, « Merci pour tout, Harry. Nous n'aurions pas pu y arriver sans toi. Charlie a été vengé. Sois prudent, Harry. »

Harry s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Il hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla. Bill se retourna et dit, « Ginny, va chercher Rémus et explique lui tout ce qui s'est passé durant ces huit dernières heures. Je dois trouver Fleur. Fred et George, je vous rejoindrais au repaire plus tard cet après-midi. »

Fred répondit, « Bill, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'Harry va faire ? »

Bill répondit, « Je ne sais pas, mais je ne voudrai pas être dans les chaussures de Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il fasse, ça sera au moins égal aux crimes qu'il a commis. » Les Weasley quittèrent les cachots semblant fatigués et las. Bill se fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient maintenant besoin de temps pour tout mettre en perspective. Ils devaient maintenant trouver un moyen de faire face à leurs démons tout comme Harry faisait face aux siens.

Le nocturne est un morceau de musique à caractère romantique et mélancolique en trois parties, il a été inventé en 1814 par John Field, un compositeur et pianiste irlandais.

Je remercie ceux qui lisent ma fict et je fais d'énormes bisous à ceux qui m'ont postés une review, je vous assure que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de les lire ! Un grand merci donc à ma ch'tite Shaynna, onarluca, aelwing, Servin, voldemort xxx, zaika, clém (merci bcp, la suite soit avant le 2 février soit après le 13 février), 666naku, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Demenciae, julius-magyar, titmo, adenoide, Elmisten27, gidro, morphyre, Angie, Raziel et city2.


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà, je suis revenue en France et je me suis dépêchée de traduire ce chap pour le mettre en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un petit passage a été miS entre §§ mais juste une phrase ou deux.

Chapitre 16 : « La fin d'une ère partie 2 »

Harry sortit des cachots sans but précis. Il était en colère, il bouillonnait de pure haine. La profondeur de la trahison de Dumbledore allait au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry transplana au kiosque à l'est du château Potter face à la mer. Le vent était froid avec d'abondantes chutes de neige. Harry n'y fit pas attention. Il était complètement absorbé par les souvenirs de Rogue et les nouvelles informations qu'il avait obtenu. Il commença à réaliser combien Dumbledore avait manipulé la prophétie. Il avait trahi ses parents de la pire façon qui soit avant même qu'il ne soit né.

Est-ce que le monde sorcier était aussi corrompu se demanda-t-il. A peu près chaque personne qu'il connaissait qui avait une position de pouvoir avait été corrompu et manipulateur. Voulait-il même toujours sauver le monde magique ? Il semblait avoir sa juste part d'individus corrompus et lâches. Il se rappela alors avoir lu les chroniques de Napoléon et la montée d'Hitler au pouvoir et en conclut qu'il y avait peu de différences entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier. La corruption, la dissimulation, la haine et la cupidité semblait être une constante dans les deux mondes.

Harry regarda la mer et remarqua au loin une énorme tempête fouettant la surface de la mer. Il pouvait voir les grandes vagues et la mousse d'écume à la surface. Il pouvait sentir le vent froid et le grésil contre son visage. Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il laissa les éléments jouer avec ses cheveux. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, insensible à son environnement. Harry entra dans une transe profonde et commença à cataloguer et classer toutes les informations qu'il avait amassé au cours de la dernière semaine.

Harry commença à se concentrer à toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulé ces cinq derniers mois. Il passa en revue chaque groupe de données et les encoda avec l'emprunte de son énergie magique. Il vérifia ensuite ses défenses magiques et passa un moment à renforcer ses boucliers avec sa magie. Il passa en revue ses mécanisme de défense pour être sûr, ils étaient en parfait état. Sans qu'Harry ne le sache, le stress de sa formation, les combats et la direction de ses troupes avaient fatigué son corps et déclenché sa seconde maturation magique.

Les sorciers et le sorcières passaient par trois phases de maturation magique ; La plus grande augmentation de pouvoir se produisaient lors de la première maturation, qui se produisaient entre douze et dix-huit ans. La seconde maturation, non seulement augmentait le pouvoir du sorcier ou de la sorcière, mais surtout, elle affinait leur magie. Durant la seconde maturation, l'énergie magique de la personne était purifiée et raffinée. La comparaison était semblable à une lampe incandescente et une lumière laser. Cela permettait aux sorciers et sorcières de parvenir à un contrôle précis de leur magie. Les sorts devenaient plus faciles et plus précis.

La troisième et dernière étape de la maturité magique survenait beaucoup plus tard dans la vie vers les quatre-vingt, quatre-vingt-dix ans. La dernière étape permettait à l'organisme d'accepter plus facilement l'énergie magique pure dans le but d'aider à régénérer et maintenir les fonctions vitales. Cela expliquait pourquoi les sorcières et les sorciers vivaient plus longtemps que les moldus. Harry, cependant, n'était au courant d'aucun de ces faits. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, qui concernaient en grand partie Albus Dumbledore.

**Tôt le matin du 11 novembre à l'infirmerie de Poudlard**

Poppy Pomfresh avait toujours été une lève-tôt. Cela était une véritable bénédiction car ses tâches en tant qu'infirmière à Poudlard nécessitaient souvent qu'elle surveille ses patients tôt le matin. Ce matin, elle devait vérifier l'état de santé du maître des potions. Ses blessures étaient extrêmement graves. Elle avait essayer d'interroger le directeur à propos du duel, mais il 'avait pas desserré les dents. Elle-même n'était pas particulièrement attachée au vieux fou mais elle aimait Poudlard et les enfants. C'était devenu sa maison et elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Elle s'entendait très bien avec la plupart de l'équipe enseignante.

Poppy marcha vers son cabinet de potions et prit quelques potions nutritives et alla voir Sévérus. Elle était presque certaine que le maître des potions avait très mal. Elle avait du enlever tous les petits débris d'os dans sa jambe et faire repousser les deux os principaux. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas là. Que cet homme soit damné, pensa-t-elle, à quoi pense-t-il à quitter l'infirmerie comme ça ? Alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit, ses yeux s'élargirent soudain et elle laissa tomber la potion qu'elle tenait en main. Elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Elle cria comme une Banshee.

Minerva passait vers l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans la grande salle quand elle entendit un cri, la voix ressemblait à celle de Poppy. Elle sortit immédiatement sa baguette et se précipita vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Poppy la visant avec sa baguette. Minerva s'arrêta et baissa sa baguette pour indiquer qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Poppy remarqua que c'était seulement sa vieille amis Minerva et à son tour elle baissa sa baguette.

Minerva fut la première à retrouver sa voix et dit, « Poppy, pourquoi, par Merlin, avez-vous crié comme ça ? J'ai pensé qu'on vous enlevait pour que vous criiez si fort. »

Poppy répondit, « Je suis désolée si je vous ai effrayé, mais voir un tas de scorpions dans le lit de Sévérus m'a fait peur. Peut-être pouvez-vous me dire si vous avez vu Sévérus ce matin et qu'il a avoué avoir voulu me jouer une mauvaise blague. »

Minerva regarda les scorpions et pâlit instantanément. Oh, mon Dieu, si c'est bien ce à quoi elle pensait, alors Sévérus avait de gros ennuis. Elle devait immédiatement en informer Albus. Elle regarda Poppy et dit, « S'il vous plait, Poppy, restez ici et assurez-vous qu'on ne touche pas au lit. J'ai l'impression que le Sorcier Scorpion nous a laissé sa carte de visite. »

A la mention du Sorcier Scorpion, Poppy blanchit et se conjura une chaise pour s'asseoir. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour la maintenir debout. La seule pensée que cette personne puisse entrer à Poudlard et enlever un de ses patients sous son nez était tout simplement effrayante. Elle se rappela son précédent commentaire sur son sentiment de sécurité et Poudlard et sentit que peut-être elle devrait réévaluer la situation.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore faisait les cents pas et réfléchissait. Albus s'était également réveillé tôt en raison d'une sévère crise d'insomnie. Il était occupé à analyser le combat de la veille, et était maintenant convaincu que Potter travaillait pour ce Sorcier Scorpion. Le garçon était certainement très avancé en combat magique. Albus savait désormais qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé le gamin.

Ce qui était le plus frustrant c'était l'élément temps. Même avec beaucoup de talent, il fallait du temps pour bien étudier et pratiquer les sorts. Un été n'était tout simplement pas suffisant pour atteindre le niveau de magie que Potter avait démontré. D'une part, la magie provenait de sa baguette était surveillée en dehors de Poudlard. D'autre part, le garçon avait dû faire avec sa famille qui haïssait la magie. Il s'était assuré de cela. Même s'il avait réussi à contourner ces deux obstacles, il avait toujours besoin de temps pour apprendre. Finalement, le niveau de duel qu'il avait montré ne pouvait tout simplement pas être appris uniquement dans des livres, c'était certain. Le gamin devenait rapidement une plus grande menace qu'il se l'était imaginé. Potter avait réussi à humilier complètement Sévérus et lui-même par procuration durant le duel.

L'autre chose qui le dérangeait était le niveau de pouvoir, de rapidité et de violence que Londubat avait montré la veille. Voilà un autre gamin qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé. Albus ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre cela. Les blocages qu'il avait placé sur lui aurait dû l'empêcher d'atteindre ce niveau de magie. Incapable de contenir sa frustration et sa colère, il prit un de ses détecteurs de magie noire et le lança contre la porte. Albus regretta immédiatement sa perte de contrôle et il entendait déjà les portraits le réprimander. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Il pouvait aussi sentir le début d'une autre migraine. Il commençait vraiment à haïr Potter. Albus entendit soudain un léger bourdonnement à sa main droite ce qui signifiait qu'un de ses professeurs montait à son bureau. Les sorts de périmètre du directeur lui donnaient des signaux différents selon qui attendait devant les gargouilles. Il pouvait ainsi éviter les employés du ministère selon les besoins. La magie était une chose merveilleuse, pensa-t-il.

Albus vit sa professeur de métamorphose entrer dans son bureau avec un air inquiet sur son visage. Même à son âge, elle était encore une très belle femme. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de n'avoir jamais tenter de l'apprivoiser. Hélas, c'était une autre de ses nombreuses erreurs. Albus secoua sa tête pour se libérer de ses tristes pensées et dit, « Minerva, quel est le problème ? »

Minerva essaya de ralentir sa respiration. Elle regarda finalement Albus et ses stupides yeux scintillants et répondit, « Albus, je reviens tout juste de l'infirmerie. Sévérus est parti, et son lit est plein de petits scorpions. J'ai parlé à Poppy et elle m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait rien entendu la nuit dernière. Elle s'est réveillée pour faire ses rondes et a trouvé le lit vide. Je passais à côté de l'infirmerie quand j'ai entendu ses cris. Une fois que j'ai trouvé les scorpions sur son lit, je suis venue directement ici. Je pense que le Sorcier Scorpion peut avoir kidnappé Sévérus. »

Minerva vit les couleurs se retirer de son visage et les scintillements de ses yeux moururent immédiatement. Minerva put sentir la rage et le pouvoir émanant de lui. Albus la regarda et dit, « Allons parler à Poppy. Il doit y avoir d'autres indices laissés en dehors des scorpions. Je ne peux croire que Sévérus ait pu être enlevé sous nos yeux. Nous devons immédiatement nous mettre en alerte de sécurité niveau trois. »

Après cela, Albus quitta rapidement son bureau suivi par Minerva. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie et allèrent voir Poppy pour avoir plus d'informations. Cela s'avéra être vain car elle n'avait aucune preuve de comment le crime pouvait avoir été commis. Albus, pour sa part, commença à jeter une floppée de sorts obscures jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait vers la peinture d' Alcazar le magnifique.

Albus les regarda et dit, « Qui qu'ils aient été, ils ont utilisés un sort de magie noire de désillusion. Ils ont du se préparer et attendre le bon moment pour frapper. Ca devait forcément être un effort coordonné avec de l'aide de l'intérieur. Cela montre clairement que ce Sorcier Scorpion a recruté à l'intérieur de Poudlard. »

Minerva le regarda dans les yeux, « Qu'allons nous faire, Albus ? L'ensemble de l'école pourrait être compromise si il a l'aide de nos étudiants. Dieu sait les informations qu'il a sur nous. Il peut connaître nos horaires, nos habitudes, et qui sait quoi d'autre. C'est très mauvais, Albus. »

Albus plissa les yeux et commença à élaborer un plan dans son cerveau. Ce qu'il devait faire était illégal mais il devait absolument trouvé et expulser la base de pouvoir de sa némésis à Poudlard. Albus chuchota finalement, « Je pense que j'ai un plan. Il va à l'encontre des décrets du ministère mais je suis certain que vous réalisez que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de jouer selon les règles. Il est déjà suffisamment grave que nous ayons à faire avec Voldemort, maintenant, en plus de cela, nous avons ce Sorcier Scorpion qui vient nous respirer dans le cou. Je suis absolument certain que Potter est impliqué de quelque manière que ce soit. Je vais convoquer une réunion secrète en début d'après-midi. Cela se passera en dehors de Poudlard. Ne répétez ceci à personne en qui vous n'êtes pas sûr d'avoir confiance. »

Après ceci, ils quittèrent tous l'infirmerie pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Albus, pour sa part, eut le sentiment que les choses étaient sur le point de se détériorer au moment où le petit déjeuner se termina. Il ne fut pas déçu. Au milieu du petit déjeuner, son maître des potions apparut soudainement au milieu de la grande salle avec sa tête décapitée.

Hermione Granger, pour sa part hyper-ventila en montrant du doigt le défunt maître des potions. Son voisin, Ron Weasley ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson globe. Il y avait un certain nombre d'étudiants qui ne semblaient absolument pas gêné par le macabre spectacle. Ginny et son fiancé regardaient les autres en souriant. Neville et Luna faisaient la même chose.

Ginny souriait à Blaise et ce n'était pas passé inaperçu de son frère qui cria, « Pourquoi souris-tu à cet enfoiré de Serpentard quand un de nos professeurs est trouvé mort dans la grande salle ? Ne peux tu pas au moins contrôler ton sourire et tes hormones pour que je puisse manger sans vomir ? »

Ginny se retourna et avec un sourire moqueur répondit, « Hé bien, mon cher Ronald, je vais te confier un petit secret. Te voir à chaque fois me rend aussi malade. Je te rembourse simplement pour toutes les fois où tu m'as dégouté. Au fait, ne t'ai-je pas dit d'arrêter de me parler ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. » Après cela, elle ramassa ses livres et elle avait presque atteint les portes quand elle entendit sa réplique.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une putain de traitresse ! »

Ginny s'arrêta et se retourna doucement et avec une grimace sur le visage fit un doigt d'honneur à son frère. Blaise avait suivi l'échange entre Ginny et son frère et devait plus que fatigué de Ronald Weasley. Si jamais il blessait Ginny, il découvrirait rapidement ce que valait un Zabini.

Ron jeta sa fourchette sur son assiette et renversa son jus de citrouille, qui coula par terre et se répandait sur le sol. Tout allait mal avec cet enfoiré de Potter pensa-t-il. Les choses semblaient s'empirer plus le temps passait. Il voulait vraiment rabaisser Potter, c'était devenu sa seule mission. La terrible vérité était qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne serait jamais aussi puissant que Potty. Cette seule pensée lui donnait envie de tout balancer par terre.

Pendant ce temps, le vacarme éclata dans la grande salle avec les étudiants qui criaient à tue-tête. Le directeur s'écria, « SILENCE ! Les préfets vont escorter les élèves de leur maison jusqu'à leur dortoir. Restez-y jusqu'à ce que toute la lumière ait été faite sur cette affaire. ALLEZ-Y ! » Tous les étudiants commencèrent à se rassembler et suivirent les préfets jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Albus couru vers Sévérus pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce dernier. Quand il arriva en face, il regarda son visage et put voir le reflet des épreuves qu'l avait subit. En regardant le corps, Albus faillit perdre son petit déjeuner. Le pauvre homme devait être passé par de terribles tortures pour ressembler à ça. Albus se promit que si jamais il découvrait qui était ce Sorcier Scorpion, il lui ferait subir un monde de douleur. De son avis, le bâtard venait de lui coûter une pièce majeure d'échec. Maintenant, il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait espionner Voldemort.

Le jeu devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il devait revenir à son plan précédent. Espérons que le niveau de sécurité permettrait de garder la trace des étudiants. Maintenant, il devait aller à la réserve de potions de Sévérus et trouver combien de Véritasérum il aurait sous la main. Il pourrait aller faire un tour à l'Allée des Embrumes pour se réapprovisionner s'il tombait à court. Sur ces pensées, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de lévitation sur son ex maitre des potions et revint dans son bureau. Il devait envoyer un mot au ministère disant que le Sorcier Scorpion avait exécuté Sévérus Rogue. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils verseraient une larme sur l'ex-mangemort mais cela montrerait peut-être que le Sorcier Scorpion était tout aussi dangereux que Voldemort et devait être traité comme tel.

**12 Novembre au château Potter**

Xiana faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Harry était parti depuis la veille au matin. Il n'avait pas été au repaire ni dans aucune des malles manoir. Bill était venu hier la veille en fin d'après-midi pour voir Harry. Elle avait rencontré Bill au centre de commandement et d'un seul coup d'œil elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Rogue. Rémus se montra également et Bill les débriefa tous les deux concernant les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans les cachots et la mort de Rogue.

Le débriefing jeta une nouvelle lumière sur le grand Albus Dumbledore. Rémus, pour sa part était dans une rage noire. Il fallut cinq personnes pour le retenir. Tonks avait été appelée pour le calmer.

Rémus pour sa part craignait qu'Harry ait finalement atteint son point de rupture et n'ait confronté directement Dumbledore. Cette seule pensée incita les gens à l'action. Chacun avait été alerté et des groupes de recherche avaient été envoyés pour le retrouver. Il était tard dans l'après-midi et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe d'Harry. Xiana entendit quelqu'un venant de l'entrée et courut à sa rencontre. Elle leva les yeux pour voir le visage soucieux de Rémus marchant vers elle. D'après son visage, elle sut qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles pour elle.

« Xiana, je reviens tout juste du repaire et personne n'a encore trouvé trace de lui. Par l'enfer ! Ca ne lui ressemble tout simplement pas de s'en aller sans en parler à quelqu'un. . Je ne sais plus où chercher. Il peut être n'importe où. »

« J'en ai assez de rester ici sans rien faire » cria-t-elle. « J'ai téléphoné à mon père tôt ce matin et il a fait une recherche discrète sur le Chemin de Traverse mais jusqu'ici rien. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne répond pas. »

Rémus eut une expression pensive comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose de très important. Il cria soudainement, « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je peux être stupide ! Quelqu'un a-t-il essayé de localiser ses coordonnées en utilisant le système de repérage de son téléphone cellulaire ? »

Xiana le regarda quelques secondes et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Elle s'écria finalement, « Par Merlin, quand donc st-ce que je me mettrais à utiliser pleinement ces foutus technologies moldues ? » Elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire et tapa son code d'identification. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis son téléphone cellulaire bipa et elle regarda l'écran et lut une série de coordonnées.

Rémus conjura rapidement un parchemin et écrivit les coordonnées. Il regarda les coordonnées et alla à la bibliothèque pour consulter la carte. En passant pour aller à la carte affichée sur le mur, il passa devant le serpent d'Harry et remarqua que son familier semblait assez agité. Rémus n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir aux particularités des serpents et consulta la carte. Il reporta les coordonnées sur la carte et à son étonnement il remarqua que cela désignait l'île Tyree. Rémus se sentit soudait très stupide et réalisa qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé à vérifier les alentours du château Potter. Il pouvait être dans la Crypte, les grottes ou dans un arbre pour ce qu'il en savait.

Xiana s'approcha et dit, « As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Hé bien, les coordonnées semblent indiquer l'île de Tyree. »

Xiana fronça les sourcils et dit, « C'est notre île ? »

« Exact ! Je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà chercher aux environs du château ? »

Xiana ferma les yeux pour la seconde fois de la journée et soupira, « Maintenant que tu en parles, non, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Très bien, allons vérifier les alentours. »

Ils se vêtirent tous les deux chaudement car il faisait particulièrement froid à l'extérieur. Il y avait encore des traces de l'orage de la veille aux environs du château. Ils commencèrent par le sud et se dirigèrent lentement vers l'ouest. Avec sa vision plus précise, Rémus fut le premier à remarquer une forme dans la neige.

« Il est là-bas ! » s'écria Rémus. Il commença à courir oubliant un moment Xiana. Il s'approcha à vingt pas d'Harry quand il s'arrêta de courir. Rémus ne voulait pas l'effrayer de toute façon. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de provoquer une attaque d'Harry.

Rémus appela, « Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Il remarqua que les robes de bataille d'Harry étaient recouvertes de neige et de glace. Ses cheveux semblaient aussi recouverts de neige. « Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ? » demanda Rémus Un peu anxieux, il s'approcha d'Harry et le secoua doucement. N'ayant pas de réponse, Rémus dit, « Harry, c'est moi Moony. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Nous nous somme beaucoup inquiétés tu sais ? Nous n'avions aucune idée d'où tu étais. »

Rémus regarda ses yeux et ils semblaient très loin d'eux. A ce moment, Xiana rattrapa Rémus et avec un tremblement dans la voix dit, « Va-t-il bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'a encore rien dit. » répondit Rémus.

Xiana regarda dans les yeux de son mari et dit qu'ils étaient glacés. Il semblait être dans une sorte de profonde transe. « Harry, s'il-te-plait, dit quelque chose. S'il-te-plait parle moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas et Xiana pleurait maintenant et criait, « Mon dieu, amour, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas. Dis quelque chose, est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

Harry sembla reconnaître ces voix familières et une en particulière qui semblait très triste. Avec un effort monumental, Harry sortit de son subconscient et cligna des yeux. Il ne pouvait lutter contre le froid qu'il ressentait et il remarqua que ses dents claquaient. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent finalement à la lumière et se retrouva à regarder sa femme folle d'inquiétude et Rémus. Harry réussit à coasser, « Où suis-je ? »

« Tu es à la maison, mon cœur. Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir quitté les cachots il y a deux jours ? » Xiana était maintenant totalement paniquée. Il ne semblait pas reconnaître ce qui l'entourait. Pourquoi était-il si confus ?

Harry se tourna vers Rémus et coassa, « Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela, Rémus ? Pourquoi Dumbledore les a-t-il tué ? » Après cela, Harry essaya de faire un pas mais tomba le visage dans la neige.

Xiana cria, « Harry ! » Elle et Rémus se baissèrent tous les deux vers lui et le retournèrent. Xiana mit sa main sur son front. Elle dit avec des larmes aux yeux, « Il est brûlant Rémus. » Rémus allait soulever Harry mais Xiana s'écria, « Dobby, Winky ! »

Soudainement, les deux elfes de maison apparurent à côté d'eux et Dobby vit Harry gisant sur le dos et couru immédiatement vers lui s'écriant, « Qui a blessé mon maître ? » Rémus remarqua un regard presque sauvage sur le visage de l'elfe de maison. Les elfes de maison étaient incroyablement protecteurs envers leurs maîtres. Dobby l'était trois fois plus, il aimait tellement Harry. Rémus se rappelait l'histoire de la seconde année d'Harry et comment il avait libéré Dobby de la torture des Malfoy. Rémus leva les yeux quand il entendit Dobby dire, « Le maître est très malade, maîtresse. Dobby et Winky vont transporter le maître dans sa chambre. » Dobby et Winky prirent chacun une des mains d'Harry et la transportèrent dans la chambre principale.

Xiana regarda Rémus et dit, « Nous devons lui faire voir un guérisseur immédiatement. Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance aux guérisseurs de Poudlard, et je suis certaine que nous ne pouvons pas non plus faire confiance à Sainte-Mangouste. De préférence, j'aimerai un guérisseur de l'extérieur de l'Angleterre. As-tu des idées ? »

Rémus fit fonctionner son cerveau et dit, « Puisque Fleur est en train d'étudier pour devenir guérisseuse nous pouvons lui demander si elle connaît quelqu'un de confiance. »

Xiana se rappela soudainement la rencontre avec les mangemorts en France et se rappela le médecin de famille des Delacour. Quel était son nom déjà ? Après quelques minutes à rechercher dans ses souvenirs, elle dit, « Je vais appeler Fleur peut-être qu'elle peut contacter Madame LaSalle. » Xiana appela Fleur et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé et lui demanda si elle pouvait contacter son médecin de famille et l'appeler quand elle lui aurait parlé. Elle dit à Fleur qu'elle allait l'attendre au repaire.

Elle avait besoin de tenir les mains du médecin pour lui faire passer les sorts de protection du château. Xiana reprit un certain contrôle sur ses émotions et prit la main de Rémus pour le réconforter et se dirigea vers le château. Dès le moment où ils arrivèrent au château, Xiana se précipita vers la chambre principale. Rémus, quant à lui téléphone à chacun, pour leur dire d'arrêter les recherches car ils avaient retrouvés Harry. Il demanda ensuite à leur maître des potions s'il pouvait venir et se tenir prêt à préparer des potions pour Harry. Rémus lui expliqua qu'Harry était très malade.

Heinrich arriva immédiatement par portoloin au château Potter et apporta une petite boîte remplie de potions curative. Rémus alla à la rencontre d'Heinrich à la salle des portoloins. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et se servirent un cognac et Rémus lui fit le compte rendu détaillé de la situation.

Il était presque 19h quand Xiana fut finalement de retour avec Madame LaSalle et Fleur. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre principale pour voir Harry. La médicomage LaSalle signifia très clairement qu'elle ne voulait aucune distraction pendant qu'elle faisait des tests. Sans faire de différence pour Xiana et Rémus, elle leur dit qu'elle laisserait la porte ouverte mais ils devraient rester dans le couloir. Madame LaSalle et Fleur commencèrent à jeter une série de sorts de diagnostique. Cela prit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elles ne fassent une pause pour discuter entre elles. Finalement, la médicomage s'approcha d'eux.

Madame LaSalle avait un air incrédule sur le visage et faisant face à Xiana et Rémus, elle dit, « Hé bien, j'ai du mal à le croire, mais les tests ne mentent pas. Il semblerait que votre mari connaît sa deuxième maturation magique. »

Rémus fut stupéfait et réussit finalement à dire, « Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? La seconde maturation a lieu normalement entre trente et quarante ans. »

« Hé ben, j'admets que c'est très inhabituel pour quelqu'un de son âge, mais c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. Un traumatisme sévère, un choc, un dérèglement de l'horloge interne magique peuvent déclencher la maturation. Cela étant, nous prescrivons habituellement des nutriments, des énergisants et une potion de sommeil pour le patient. L'idée est de mettre le patient aussi confortable que possible tant que le processus de maturation suit son cours. »

Xiana savait maintenant ce qui était arrivé à Harry. L'utilisation régulière de l'œil d'Odin et l'overdose de stress avait déclenché sa seconde maturation magique. Elle soupira de soulagement de savoir maintenant que la vie d'Harry n'était pas en danger à cause d'une maladie. Comme un Serpentard, son esprit analysa automatiquement les bénéfices potentiels pour Harry. La seule question qu'elle avait en tête était combien de temps sa malade allait-elle durer. Xiana regarda la médicomage et dit, « Combien de temps est-ce que cela peut durer ? Il conduit un procès le quinze de ce mois. »

Fleur répondit, « Le temps dépend principalement de la force magique du sorcier. Dans le cas d'Harry cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de six jours. Nos tests indiquent que sa maturation a commencé il y a cinq jours. Les symptômes les plus sévères ne commencent généralement qu'aux deux-tiers du processus de maturation magique. C'est pour cela qu'il a une forte fièvre et quelques délires. Il devrait aller mieux tard ce soir ou au plus tard demain soir. »

Tandis que Rémus descendait les escaliers pour dire à Heinrich de quelles potions ils avaient besoin, Madame LaSalle se tourna vers Xiana et dit, « Fleur m'a dit que vous étiez enceinte. Je pense qu'un examen complet de la future maman est justifié. Je pense que vous êtes suffisamment avancée dans votre grossesse pour déterminer le sexe du bébé. »

Xiana posa instinctivement la main sur son ventre et sourit en regardant la médicomage dans les yeux et dit, « J'aimerai beaucoup, mais je voudrai qu'Harry soit réveillé. Si ça ne vous fait rien de rester quelques jours parmi nous jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne se réveille j'apprécierai grandement. »

Madame LaSalle y réfléchit quelques minutes et répondit, « Hé bien, j'ai passé pas mal de temps à la clinique ces dernières semaines, je pense que ça ne causerait pas de soucis si je restai quelques jours. Très bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai prendre des notes sur la maturation magique précoce de votre mari. Peu de choses sont connues sur le déclanchement des maturations précoces. Si Fleur voulait bien m'assister, nous pourrions publier un papier à l'association mondiale des médicomages. »

Fleur acquiesça à la demande et répondit, « J'en serai honorée médicomage LaSalle. Si c'est d'accord avec Xiana. »

Xiana haussa les épaules et dit, « Tant que ça ne blesse pas Harry et que tous les échantillons de sang sont détruits alors je n'ai pas d'objections. »

Xiana appela alors Dobby et lui dit d'assister les médicomages et d'apporter tout ce dont elles auraient besoins. Elle souligna également l'importance que Dobby s'assure que tous les échantillons de sang d'Harry soient détruits. Elle savait que la plupart des sorts de protection protégeant leur maison étaient basés sur le sang. Il fallait une certaine quantité de sang pour désactiver les sorts, mais pourquoi prendre des risques. Na nature protectrice n'en exigeait pas moins.

A ce moment, Rémus revint et remit les potions demandées à Fleur. Il demanda alors à Xiana de descendre avec lui pour une session de stratégie. Avant de partir, elle s'approcha du lit et regarda Harry avec un regard débordant d'amour. Elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle lui chuchota combien elle l'aimait et le laissa aux soins des médicomages.

Xiana suivit Rémus dans le salon et s'effondra dans une chaise. Rémus se servit un autre verre et alla s'asseoir face à la cheminée. Il sortit sa baguette et plaça un sort de silence autour d'eux.

Il regarda Xiana et dit, « Comme tu le sais, cette nuit est la nuit où Harry allait jeter le sort d'Impérium sur les supporters de Voldemort et Dumbledore au magenmagot. Nous avons les noms grâce à ton père de six lord du conseil supérieur du magenmagot. Puisqu'Harry n'est pas en condition, nous devons nous en charger. Maintenant, j'ai entendu des rumeurs d'Alastor que le Magenmagot allait tenir une session peu après le procès d'Harry pour débattre de la proposition de Fudge d'augmenter la population criminelle d'Azkaban. Si nous jouons bien nos cartes, nous pourrions être en mesure de placer nos gens sans nous salir les mains, et dans le processus prolonger le délai avant que Fudge ne puisse exécuter son maudit projet. Nous avons besoin de temps pour nous préparer à cette confrontation comme tu le sais. »

Xiana ferma les yeux et soupira. Pas de repos pour les braves, pensa-t-elle. Elle voulait rester à la maison ce soir pour prendre soin d'Harry mais il semblait que certaines choses ne pouvaient attendre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore un article à écrire pour la Découverte de vendredi. Elle regarda finalement Rémus et dit, « Comme tu dis, je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Je pense que nous pourrions dire à Bill de nous rejoindre à la boutique des jumeaux. La plupart des Lords travaillent tard ce soir préparant leur prochaine session. En outre, c'est généralement la nuit qu'ils rencontrent leur maître. Une chose qui me dérange toutefois, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses que nous aurons l'avantage. »

Rémus lui fit un sourire sauvage et chuchota, « Hé bien, comme tu peux l'imaginer, d'une part nous allons faire en sorte que les principaux partisans de Dumbledore votent son expulsion. Quant à Jédusor, ses plus grands partisans au Magenmagot vont voter contre ses intérêts en supplantant le désir de Fudge dans l'acceptation rapide de son plan d'expansion d'Azkaban. Voldemort ne veux rien de plus que d'utiliser Azkaban pour remplir les rangs de ses partisans. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières venant de l'Europe Continentale seront le genre de fanatiques que Voldemort adorerait avoir à ses côtés. En retardant leur arrivée, Voldemort remarquera la traîtrise du Magenmagot et agira contre ceux refusant son offre. Quand il tuera ses partisans, nous agirons avant qu'il n'ait une chance de mettre des remplaçants à sa solde. »

Xiana sourit simplement à Rémus et répondit, « Je commence à m'interroger sur la validité du choixpeau de Poudlard. Tu aurais fait un formidable Serpentard, Rémus. »

Rémus haussa les épaules et répondit, « A l'origine, le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard mais je l'ai convaincu de me mettre à Griffondor à la place. »

Xiana regarda Rémus et commença à rire de manière hystérique. Rémus haussa simplement un sourcil et Xiana réussit finalement à prononcer, « C'est la même chose qui est arrivée à Harry. Le choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard mais il l'a convaincu de le mettre à Griffondor. » Sur ces mots, Rémus prit son téléphone cellulaire et appela les jumeaux et leur donna l'heure du rendez-vous.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique des jumeaux et rencontrèrent Bill. Après avoir beaucoup débattu, ils tombèrent tous d'accord sur chaque équipe d'attaque. En fin de compte, ils suivraient le plan d'Harry.

Le groupe se divisa en quatre équipes. Xiana et les jumeaux, Bill et Fleur, Rémus et Tonks, et Brianna avec Théo en soutien. Les équipes reçurent un compte rendu approfondi de leurs cibles. Ils quittèrent tous la boutique des jumeaux et se dirigèrent vers le point Alpha. Plus tard cette nuit-là, ils se rencontrèrent tous à la boutique des jumeaux après le succès de leurs missions. Seule Xiana avait eu besoin d'aide. Les jumeaux avaient été plus que capable de le lui fournir. Ils avaient maintenant le contrôle complet de six membres du Magenmagot.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se sentit comme s'il était complètement déconnecté de son corps. La sensation de flotter dans les abysses était écrasante. Il se sentit soudain comme s'il tombait d'un précipice et se retrouva à flotter dans un brouillard parcouru d'éclairs de lumière rouge. Le ciel au dessus semblait sans arrêt parcouru d'éclairs de foudre. Harry se retrouva sur un chemin conduisant à un grand nombre de portes. Harry se souvenait d'être déjà venu ici et sut ce qui allait se passer.

Harry dépassa les portes et suivit la voie, qu'il connaissait déjà. Il remarqua de nouveau la variété de statue bordant l'allée. Les statues, qui ressemblaient à des scorpions, des hydres, des néphelims, des dragons disparus, et des guerriers chacal, tournèrent leurs têtes quand il passait devant. Harry trouva cela étrange mais continua d'avancer. Il arriva finalement à un large dôme, qui brillait d'une étrange lueur bleutée. Harry traversa l'arche, et se retrouva au centre du dôme. Il put voir le trône familier avec des scorpions gravés dessus. Flottant au dessus du trône, Harry vit le familier tourbillon de brouillard bleu et vert avec une paire d'yeux noirs et de profondes pupilles pourpres qui le fixaient. Harry savait qui il rencontrait et d'instinct inclina la tête en signe de respect et attendit.

Il entendit la douce voix lui dire d'avancer. Harry obéit, et se tint face à la masse de brouillard tourbillonnant. La voix lui parla directement et dit, « Champion, bienvenue. J'ai regardé tes progrès et je suis contente de ce que j'ai vu. Tu es très proche de forger des alliances avec de nombreux puissants êtres magiques. C'est très bien, jeune homme. Tu auras besoin de leurs forces pour accomplir tes objectifs. J'ose dire, ils vont retirer de grands bénéfices de leur alliance avec toi. »

Harry hocha la tête et répondit, « Je pense réellement que de véritables changements dans le monde magique ne peuvent avoir lieu qu'avec leur soutien. »

« C'est vrai, jeune homme. Je t'ai appelé parce que tu es prêt à accéder au prochain plan de connaissance. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ton grand ennemi a triché une fois de plus et a gagné plus de puissance grâce à des rituels interdits. Ne t'inquiète pas tes pouvoirs sont encore plus étendus que les siens. Il a cependant découvert l'ancien livre d'Aztèque de Toltec. Toltec était un très puissant nécromancien et conjureur. Les connaissances contenues dans ce manuscrit lui donneront un contrôle sur toutes les bêtes magiques dans ta dimension. Il sera même capable de contrôler les dragons. Avec tes connaissances actuelles, tu seras sur la défensive quand vous combattrez son armée. Le mieux que tu peux espérer obtenir est un match nul. »

Harry soupira et ses épaules se s'affaissèrent sous le poids du stress ajouté. Il regarda les yeux sombres et répondit, « J'espère, grand esprit, que vous avez trouvé un moyen de m'aider. Je ne peux pas le faire seul. »

L'esprit éthéré connu sous le nom de Tiamat le regarda comme s'il allait sourire et dit, « Ne soit pas si inquiet champion. Les connaissances que tu vas apprendre feront que tes ennemis imploreront ta miséricorde. Maintenant, les sorts et les incantations que tu vas apprendre requerront l'utilisation d'un bâton. Tu devras trouver une boîte, qui contient des pierres très spéciales. De mon temps, nous les appelions des benders. Nous sommes tombés sur ces pierres suite à une pluie de météorite. La raison pour laquelle nous les appelons des benders est qu'elles sont pratiquement invisibles à l'œil nu. Les pierres elles-mêmes sont noirs d'encre et très lourde. Il y a bien longtemps quand nous expérimentions avec les pierres noires, nous avons finalement compris qu'elles avaient le pouvoir de modifier l'énergie magique brute en ondes gravitationnelles concentrées. Ces champs gravitationnels concentrés nous ont permis de découvrir et de créer une brèche dans des dimensions parallèles. »

Remarquant l'air déconcerté sur le visage de son champion, l'être éthéré simplifia ses explications en disant, « La pierre change simplement la structure de l'apparition d'énergie en un faisceau gravitationnel. Le faisceau perturbe le continium dimensionnel normal et autorise l'ouverture d'un portail entre des mondes parallèles. Tu dois comprendre que les hommes ne règnent pas sur la totalité de ces mondes. Certains sont gouvernés par des créatures magiques. Les dragons rouges de Kagan gouvernent l'un d'entre eux. Il m'a fallut très longtemps pour trouver le moyen de communiquer et de convoquer ces créatures. J'ai découvert que l'énergie magique de notre monde est comme de l'ambroisie pour eux. Ce sont des combattants fiers et intelligents. Ils sont plus gros et semblent plus féroces que les dragons de notre terre. »

Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer une créature qui semblait plus féroce qu'un Norvégien à crête. Les pierres dont elle parlait ne ressemblaient pas au Naquadah ou au Naquadria, pensa-t-il. Il devait découvrir où étaient ces pierres. Peut-être que les sciences moldues pourraient l'éclairer un peu. Harry analysa toutes les informations que Tiamat lui avait données et la question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'utilité d'un bâton. Il sentait que sa baguette avait plus qu'assez de pouvoirs. Il regarda dans les yeux fantomatiques et dit, « Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'un bâton, et où puis-je trouver les pierres dont vous parlez ? »

« Le bâton est nécessaire pour canaliser et amplifier l'énergie magique à des niveaux bien plus grands que ce dont est capable ta baguette. Je suis au courant de tes découvertes en matière de fabrication de baguettes magiques mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour le sort de conjuration avancée que je vais t'apprendre. Tu auras besoin de canaliser plus d'énergie, en plus grande densité sur une zone plus grande que ce dont ta baguette est capable. Un bâton bien conçu combiné à ton minerai et à la pierre bender sera plus que suffisant pour ouvrir un portail dimensionnel. »

En le regardant dans les yeux, Tiamat continua ses explications, « Maintenant, écoute attentivement, les pierres noires se trouvent dans une boîte dorée. Tu sauras que tu as trouvé la bonne boîte car il y a une sculpture en or incrustée de dragon que tu n'as jamais vu. Ne touche pas les autres boîtes à moins que tu ne veuille me tenir compagnie dans ce domaine. Tu chercheras la grotte de Zorn près de l'ancienne cité de Sumer. Il y a une vallée au sud de la cité que les moldus appellent Bassora en Iraq. Au milieu de la vallée, tu trouveras la grotte de Zorn. Un homme scorpion en stase tiendra la boîte. Il ne répondra qu'au noble fourchelangue. Récupère les pierres et construit un bâton. Rappelle-toi, quand nous avons remis les pierres au gardien, nous avons installé pas moins de sept sorts de défense devant la grotte. Avant de partir, je vais te dire lesquels. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'apprendre les sorts suivants…etc. »

Harry se sentit comme s'il avait traversé l'Océan Pacifique à la nage. Les effets de la dilatation du temps avaient tendance à fausser la perception du temps. Il se sentait mentalement épuisé mais savait que cela en valait la peine. Il avait appris de la magie qui n'avait plus été utilisée depuis l'époque de la dernière bataille de Tiamat. La magie elle-même était une combinaison de chants, runes, langage et énergie magique modifiée le tout combiné en sorts en noble fourchelangue. L'incantation, la puissance, et la concentration nécessaire pour ces sorts faisaient que ces sorts n'étaient utilisés qu'en dernier recours. Harry avait prit son temps pour mémoriser parfaitement toutes les facettes de ces sorts. Il n'avait aucun doute que les équations arithmantiques pour briser ces sorts prendraient une vie entière pour être mises au point. Cela nécessiterait certainement l'utilisation d'ordinateurs moldus.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit Tiamat l'appeler. Harry rougit et dit, « Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées pendant un moment. »

De nouveau, Harry entendit un doux rire. Il leva les yeux et put presque discerner un sourire sur les lèvres fantomatiques. Elle dit finalement, « Je crois que tu en as assez appris pour le moment. Il y a encore beaucoup de magie à te montrer, mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Fais des progrès et nous nous retrouverons de nouveau. »

Dès que l'esprit eut fini son dernier mot, Harry se sentit tiré par le nombril comme s'il avait prit un portoloin. Harry réalisa rapidement qu'il flottait dans un épais brouillard noir. Il put voir un kaléidoscope de couleurs et se réveilla soudainement dans son lit.

**Tard dans l'après-midi du 13 novembre au château Potter**

Xiana était dans son fauteuil préféré regardant les belles flammes bleues et perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait prit le reste de sa journée pour récupérer de sa mission de la nuit dernière. Sa mission avait failli échouer à cause de son arrogance. Elle attendait dans une des petites ruelles derrière l'Avenue Grimmauld. L'allée elle-même menait directement au Dirty Hag.

Le bordel s'adressait à toutes les préférences sexuelles. En lisant le dossier très complet de son père, il était apparut que Vladimir aimait les petits garçons. Dumbledore avait d'étranges amis, pensa-t-elle. Elle le vit arriver et se mit en position pour attaquer l'homme. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre de son coup et tira. Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un d'aussi gros que Lord Vladimir O'Malley pouvait bouger si vite ? Le lord du conseil supérieur avait d'une certaine façon sentit sa présence juste à temps pour éviter son impéro. Il réussit à se retourner tout en sortant sa baguette et lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Elle riposta rapidement d'un coup de pied au sternum, et alors qu'il tombait, les jumeaux le pétrifièrent. Elle ramassa sa baguette et jeta avec succès un impéro sur l'idiot. Elle s'assura que sa victime suivante ait dépassé sa position avant de lui lancer un sort. Elle était en train de penser au succès de Rémus quand elle remarqua qu'Harry descendait les escaliers.

Elle courut vers lui et lui donna un énorme baiser. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sut tout de suite qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. La fièvre était tombée en milieu d'après-midi et il semblait s'être réveillé depuis pas très longtemps. Il était rasé et avait prit un bain. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tombaient sur ses épaules. Son visage avait repris des couleurs. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveaux comme des orbes couleurs émeraude.

« Potter, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. La prochaine fois que tu te mets dans cet état là, je te jure que tu rentres à la maison AVQP (Aussi vite que possible, ASAP en Anglais), est-ce que tu m'entends ? Promet-moi que tu feras plus attention à toi. » Elle plaça ensuite sa tête au creux de son épaule et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. C'était si bon de le tenir contre soi et de savoir qu'il allait bien.

Harry entendit sa voix défaite et remarqua qu'elle le serrait à ce qu'il en perde son souffle. Il devait l'avoir pas mal inquiété pour qu'elle agisse comme ça. Il se rappelait maintenant Rogue, apparaissant sur le belvédère et puis qu'il se réveillait dans son lit. Il leva son menton et l'embrassa doucement. Il dit alors, « Je te promets de faire plus attention à moi et d'essayer de ne pas t'inquiéter. Maintenant, quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'était cette maladie. Tout mon corps semble avoir été piétiné par un troupeau de dragons. »

Cela sembla satisfaire sa femme. Elle avait retrouvé son calme et elle répondit, « Hé bien, mon cœur, il semble que tu viennes juste de passé par ta deuxième maturation magique. Les médicomages pensent que cela est dû à une overdose de magie et de stress. Nous savons tout les deux ce qui a déclencher cela. »

« Hé bien, c'est certainement une autre bizarrerie dans le vie d'Harry Potter. Je me demande si je ferais jamais quelque chose de normal ? »

Xiana le suivit alors qu'il se rendait au salon, sourit et répondit, « J'ai bien peur que non, Potter, le destin semble vraiment en avoir après toi. Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, cela rend simplement la vie plus intéressante. »

« Ouais, je me sens beaucoup mieux. » Harry fronça les sourcils et suivit sa femme jusqu'au salon.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux assis, Xiana lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était hors course. Elle lui raconta comment ils l'avaient retrouvé, comment Fleur avait réussi à faire venir son médecin de famille, les opérations qui avaient eu lieu la veille au soir, et les résultats. Xiana ne lui épargna aucun détail et lui raconta tout. Harry sentit qu'il devait partager son étrange rencontre. Il lui parla d sa première et de sa deuxième rencontre avec l'être éthéré du nom de Tiamat. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il avait appris et qu'il ne savait toujours pas si c'était réel ou non. Il lui parla ensuite des pierres benders et où elles devaient se trouver. Il lui expliqua en détail qu'il devait se construire un bâton. Il lui dit qu'il devait aller en Iraq pour trouver la grotte dont Tiamat lui avait parlé.

« Le meilleur moyen pour savoir si ces visions sont réelles ou non est de trouver ces pierres. Si je trouve ces pierres, alors je saurais que ces visions étaient réelles. Je commence à me demander si Tiamat est le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. » Harry tendit son bras pour attraper son verre et prit une gorgée de brandy.

Xiana ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle le regarda finalement et dit, « Je ne remets pas en cause la véracité de tes visions, mon amour, j'ai simplement peur que Voldemort n'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de te tourmenter à travers cette maudite cicatrice. »

Harry regarda les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée et se rappela toutes les vérifications qu'il avait fait ces trois dernières heures. Il avait vérifié pour s'assuré qu'il avait conservé le contrôle du lien. Il regarda Xiana et lui fit un petit sourire puis répondit, « Je suis certain que Voldemort n'a rien à voir avec cela. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai effectué un diagnostique complet de mes souvenirs et vérifié qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient à voir avec lui. J'ai aussi vérifié mon lien avec face de serpent, et j'ai trouvé ma signature magique intacte. S'il avait tenté de m'attaquer à travers le lien, il y aurait eut des traces résiduels de son énergie magique. En quelque sorte, le lien est intact, et sous mon contrôle. »

« O.K. si tu es sûr, je suis prête à rester ouverte d'esprit à ceci. Fait simplement attention, mon amour. Prends le temps de réfléchir. Tu as toute la journée de demain pour prendre part à ton expédition de chasse. Ne te surmène pas non plus. Tu es toujours convalescent. Nous sommes prêts à botter les fesses toutes ridées de Dumbledore pour t'avoir poussé à faire une overdose de magie. » Xiana lui jeta un regard sévère, et frotta instinctivement son ventre.

Harry s'aperçut du geste et attira soudain son attention puis lui fit un salut militaire en disant, « Oui, m'dame, vos désirs sont des ordres. » Il sourit et s'approcha de sa chaise, mit un genou à terre et embrassa doucement son ventre. Xiana pour sa part fit courir ses mains dans sa masse de cheveux noirs et soyeux et sourit. Comment se faisait-il qu'il sache toujours comment la faire se sentir mieux ?

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Xiana avait appelé son père et lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait d'inviter toute la famille pour une session de stratégie. Elle édulcora sa demande en lui disant que ce soir il saurait s'il allait avoir une petite-fille ou un petit-garçon. Son père finit par amener tout le monde au dîner pour une grande session de stratégie.

Cette nuit-là, tout le monde était vraiment content qu'Harry soit redevenu lui-même. Rémus remarqua que les flammes dans ces yeux brillaient encore plus intensément. Les elfes de maison s'étaient encore une fois surpassés. Ils venaient juste de finir de mettre la touche finale à l'approche qu'ils allaient utiliser sur Dumbledore. Michael passa pas mal de temps avec Harry pour s'assurer qu'il s'était familiarisé avec l'ensemble des protocoles. La mère de Xiana, d'autre part en avait assez de toutes ces stratégies et voulait connaître le sexe de son petit-enfant. Elle alla dire à Madame LaSalle et à Fleur que le moment était venu.

Les médicomages entrèrent dans le salon et tout le monde sourit. Elle dit à Xiana de s'allonger sur son fauteuil et de l'incliner. La médicomage ouvrit alors une partit de ses robes pour que son ventre soit accessible. Elle proposa à Fleur de l'assister. Son apprentie devait apprendre les mouvements de baguette de toute manière. Madame LaSalle commença à jeter une flopée de sorts. Tout le monde put voir Harry suer à grosses gouttes, et Rémus sut réprimer un sourire. A ce moment, Harry était le portrait craché de James, pensa-t-il. Il avait la même gestuelle.

Madame LaSalle se retourna vers la famille anxieuse et sourit, Elle regarda ensuite directement Xiana et dit, « Si je ne m'abuse, les jumeaux sont la norme pour les femmes Zabini ? Mes félicitations, vous allez être la fière maman d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille. »

La mère de Xiana s'écria et courut vers sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Brianna fut la seconde. Peu après, toutes les femmes embrassaient Xiana. Michael, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, perdit le contrôle de ses émotions et donna à son gendre une puissante accolade et une franche poignée de main. Rémus suivit l'exemple de Michael et serra Harry à lui en cassé les côtes. Il chuchota à ses oreilles, « James et Lily auraient été tellement fiers de toi. »

Bill, Blaise et Théo en tapèrent simplement cinq à Harry. Brianna et sa belle-mère le serrèrent dans les bras et lui collèrent deux bises sur la joue. Dire qu'il était heureux était largement sous-estimer ce qu'il ressentait. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Xiana était complet et absolu. C'était l'amour que seuls des âmes-sœurs pouvaient ressentir l'un pour l'autre. Il s'approcha de Xiana, la souleva et lui donna un baiser passionné. Ils se séparèrent et allèrent remercier Madame LaSalle. Xiana était très contente de ses services et lui demanda si elle pouvait être leur médecin de famille. Elle accepta et dit qu'elle reviendrait dans deux mois pour un autre check-up. Elle donna à Xiana une liste de potions vitaminée qu'elle pouvait prendre. Quand elle eut terminé, Fleur l'escorta jusque chez elle.

Il se faisait tard et tout le monda avait besoin de dormir. Cette nuit-là, Harry et Xiana firent l'amour plusieurs fois. Xiana fut la première à trouver le sommeil et Harry se rapprocha d'elle doucement avant de sentir son dos contre sa poitrine. Il enroula son bras droit autour de son ventre et glissa dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain serait une journée chargée.

**Tôt le matin du 14 novembre au château Potter.**

Harry et Xiana se réveillèrent tôt. Après avoir satisfait à la routine matinale, ils descendirent pour prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Xiana devait voir Rémus et voir tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les Horcruxes. Harry se rappelait à quelle profondeur Lucius avait caché cette information dans son esprit. L'information était enfouie si profondément que cela devait avoir de l'importance d'une certaine façon. Peut-être que c'était un coffre secret, où un lieu d'entraînement pour les mangemorts. Bien, il recevrait un rapport assez tôt, pensait-il. Il embrassa Xiana et lui dit qu'il l'appellerait s'il avait n'importe quelle sorte d'ennuis.

Harry retourna à la chambre pour prendre sa tenue de combat. Il s'assura qu'il avait tout et alla dans son bureau et utilisa son ordinateur pour rechercher les coordonnées de la vallée. Il s'avéra qu'il y avait trois vallées. Une au nord, une à l'est et la dernière au sud. Harry pensa qu'il devait transplaner à un demi-kilomètre du chemin de la vallée. Il réfléchit qu'en six mille ans, la géologie de surface devait avoir changé les choses. Il calma son esprit et pensa aux coordonnées. En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouva devant un paysage complètement différent. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les murs de la haute vallée et la chaleur torride.

Harry jeta immédiatement des sorts de rafraichissement, de désillusion, un ne-me-remarque-pas et fit ressortir sa capacité de lecture des auras. La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était déjà passé à travers un sort de repousse-moldu. Il pouvait en voir l'énergie magique dans l'air. Il commença à se diriger vers le nord. Il prit soins de contourner les rochers. Il jeta quelques sorts révélateurs pour faire bonne mesure mais ne trouva rien. Après environ une heure de marche, Harry décida d'accélérer un peu les choses et enleva son balai de la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou et l'agrandit. Il mont sur le balai et scanna les environs depuis les airs. Après environ une quinzaine de minute de vol à petite vitesse, il remarqua une série de sorts entremêlés donnant sur un surplomb. Il vola jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche et se posa tout près du premier sort. Durant son escapade dans les limbes, Tiamat lui avait enseigné deux nouveaux sorts. Ils étaient extrêmement maléfiques, douloureux et mortels. Harry pouvait attester de l'effet fatal de ces sorts par la demi-douzaine de squelettes qui gisaient à l'entrée de ce qu'il croyait être un portail comme celui du quai 9 ¾.

Il analysa rapidement chacun de sorts et jeta les contre sorts comme on le lui avait appris. Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il métamorphosa un petit cactus en lapin et le jeta à travers le portail. Le lapin passa au travers du portail. Harry souleva simplement un sourcil et marcha lentement vers le portail. Il avança doucement sa main droite et la vit disparaître derrière le mur. Il retira rapidement sa main et avec sa baguette prête à jeter un lumos passa au travers du portail. Au moment où il ressortit de l'autre côté des troches vertes s'allumèrent dans la caverne. Harry prit son temps en examinant le tout. Il remarqua l'énergie magique des torches, et constata que beaucoup de choses dans la cave étaient en état de stase permanant.

Harry marcha vers le fond de la caverne. Il devait avoir parcouru au moins cent pieds quand le fond de la grotte fut soudainement éclairé par une série de torches à flamme bleue. Il y avait des stalactites et des stalagmites qui couvraient tout l'endroit. Harry put entendre des serpents parler dans le fond. Le plus étrange cependant, était les trois hommes-scorpion gelés en stase, chacun tenant une boîte en or. Harry était maintenant convaincu que Tiamat était réelle.

Il devait animer les hommes-scorpion, prendre la bonne boîte et conjurer deux grands scorpions. Il devait prouver qu'il était un disciple de Tiamat, et qu'il était digne de prendre la boîte. Harry traversa une série de flaques d'eau peu profondes et s'arrêta à la statue du scorpion. Il inclina la tête vers la statue et la contourna. Au moment où il arriva derrière la statue, un grand vent tourbillonnant envahit la caverne. La tempête mourut rapidement, et Harry put voir les boucliers de stase se dissoudre. Les trois Hommes-scorpion sortirent de leur stupeur, et regardèrent autour d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient repérés Harry. Utilisant leurs huit pattes, ils s'approchèrent rapidement de lui.

Un des hommes-scorpion dit, **sss** « Qui ose braver la colère de la grande Tiamat ? Prouve-nous ta valeur où meurt dans de terribles souffrances. » **sss**

Harry sortit sa baguette et de suite conjura deux grands scorpions. Il remarqua le sourire approbateur sur leurs visages et Harry répondit en noble fourchelangue, **sss** « Honorés gardiens, je suis venu pour prendre les légendaires pierres noires afin que la puissante armée de Tiamat puisse renaître de nouveau. » **sss**

L'homme-scorpion du milieu hocha la tête et dit, **sss** « Tu as prouvé que tu es un disciple de la grande Tiamat. Maintenant tu dois prouver que tu es un grand sorcier et choisir la bonne boîte. Si tu échoues, tu meurs. » **sss**

Harry hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea lentement vers eux et se pencha sur le couvercle de chacune des boîtes. Chaque boîte avait exactement les mêmes images de sombres créatures magiques. Le couvercle de chaque boîte avait un dragon représenté dessus. La différence était qu'une des boîtes avait un dragon qui ressemblait à un dragon de la terre mais était de couleur rouge et noire. C'était le dragon dimensionnel, il en était certain. Harry trouva la bonne boîte, qui était entre les pinces du troisième homme-scorpion. Harry sourit et était prêt à transplaner à tout moment s'il s'était trompé. Il pointa la boîte de sa baguette et attendit pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Le troisième homme-scorpion hocha la tête et libéra la boîte de ses pinces. L'homme-scorpion dit alors, **sss** « Tu as deviné juste, jeune sorcier. Puisses-tu faire honneur à Tiamat. Il y a une autre petite boîte bleue derrière le petit sanctuaire à ma gauche. Cette boîte contient des gemmes. Prends-les aussi. Tu en auras besoin pour construire tes armes. Adieu, sorcier. » **sss**

Les hommes-scorpion se mirent soudainement à leur position initiale et un bouclier bleu les entoura et ils furent gelés en stase une fois de plus. Harry prit sa baguette et lança un Accio sur la boîte de gemmes. Il fit ensuite léviter les deux boîtes et sortit de la cave. Une fois dehors, il remit tous les sorts qu'il avait désactivé. Harry décida d'ouvrir les boîtes dehors. Même en stase, il pouvait y avoir des spores, des moisissures ou des champignons à l'intérieur. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de ramener une dangereuse contagion au château. Harry se dit que tout devait répondre au noble fourchelangue avec Tiamat et il siffle, **sss** « Ouvre-toi. » **sss**

Harry entendit un déclic et ouvrit les couvercles par lévitation. Il jeta alors plusieurs sorts sur les boîtes et s'approcha lentement. Harry regarda en premier dans la boîte contenant les pierres noires. Ce que virent ces yeux était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La lumière semblait être aspiré et disparaître autour des pierres. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une vingtaine de pierres rangées par taille. Harry prit sa baguette et toucha une des pierres et sentit un froid brutal.

La pierre était si froide que cela lui avait envoyé un frisson dans le dos. Harry regarda attentivement la pierre et remarqua combien elle était incroyablement lisse. Une autre chose qui l'intriguait était la lumière entre sa main et la surface de la pierre. Il se demanda si sa magie brute réagissait à la pierre. Harry regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était seulement midi. N'ayant pas particulièrement faim, il décida de découvrir ce qu'était ce matériau. Il jeta quelques sorts spécialisés de métallurgie pour l'aider à classer ses propriétés. Cependant, plus il jetait des sorts, plus il devenait confus.

Si les sorts étaient corrects, alors, ce matériau défiait toutes les lois de la physique. Chaque pierre qu'il testait faisait la même chose. Elles vibraient toutes sur la même fréquence. C'était comme si chacun des atomes de la pierre agissait comme un seul. Il y avait toujours des pettes variations dans la vibration d'un élément spécifique. Avec ce genre de choses, c'est comme si tous les atomes avaient la propriété physique d'agir comme un seul atome.

Harry devait vraiment faire des recherches à ce sujet. Il lui semblait se souvenir d'un article qui pourrait l'aider dans un de ses livres de physique moldu. Il savait où était ce livre et y jetterait un coup d'œil au moment où il rentrerait à la maison. Il ferma le couvercle de la boite contenant les pierres et ouvrit la boite de gemmes. A l'intérieur de cette boite, il trouva une grande quantité de gemmes d'une très grande pureté. Il y avait des émeraudes, des saphirs, des rubis et des diamants. Ils allaient de la taille d'un pouce à celle d'un œuf de poule. C'était une bonne découverte, pensait-il. La qualité des gemmes était très importante. Elles étaient sans défauts, sans impuretés. Elles seraient parfaites comme pierres focales. Satisfait de ses découvertes, Harry reprit son balai et transplana avec les boites au château Potter.

Harry allait mettre ces boites dans son atelier de travail et tomba sur Xiana alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Il remarqua l'air surpris de son visage et attendit qu'elle fasse la connexion. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne chuchote, « C'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a réellement une entité supérieure qui t'aide ? »

Harry répondit, « J'ai commencé à douté de ma propre santé mentale pendant un temps, mais après avoir trouvé les pierres à l'endroit exact que Tiamat m'avait indiqué, je suis juste content qu'un pouvoir supérieur s'intéresse à mes succès. »

Xiana hocha lentement la tête et regarda la deuxième boite. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit, « Qu'y a-t-il dans l'autre boite ? »

« En bonus, on m'a donné une grande quantité de pierres focales de grande qualité. J'ose dire qu'elles seront très utiles quand je construirai mon bâton. Comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Rémus ? »

Xiana répondit, « C'était très instructif. Nous avons partagé nos découvertes et avons abouti à des révélations très intéressantes. Il faut que je mette tout cela en ordre, je pense. Je serai prête pour un débriefing au moment du dîner. »

« C'est parfait. Je vais travailler au labo tout l'après-midi. Je dois faire des recherches. » Après ceci, Harry embrassa sa femme et s'enferma dans son labo.

**A l'heure du déjeuner le 14 novembre à Poudlard.**

Dumbledore attendait nonchalamment que les étudiants entrent dans la grande salle. Il avait par ses enseignants fait passer le message que tous les étudiants devaient assister au déjeuner car il y serait fait une annonce spéciale. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous les étudiants soient assis. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un puissant sort de fermeture sur les portes. Il se leva et s'adressa aux étudiants. Il regarda vers Miss Granger et lui fit un léger hochement de tête. Il regarda ensuite le corps étudiant et dit, « Chers amis, j'au une annonce spéciale à vous communiquer aujourd'hui. Je me suis arrangé pour que nos amis de Beaux bâton et Durmstrang puisse se joindre à nous cette année pour le bal de Noël. J'espère que cela vous réjouit autant que moi. »

Albus put entendre une grande joie éclater partout dans la grande salle. Il attendit que le brouhaha s'atténue et leva la main pour attirer l'attention des étudiants. Une fois que le calme fut revenu, il dit, « Pour célébrer ces bonnes nouvelles, j'ai demandé aux elfes de maison à la cuisine de préparer un somptueux festin. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi. Que le festin commence. »

Albus s'assit et hocha la tête vers les professeurs. Ce que les étudiants ne savaient pas, c'était que les boissons avaient été ''enrichies'' de Véritasérum avec un effet de retardement. Il avait juste à attendre.

Sans que Dumbledore ne le sache, de nombreuses personnes n'avaient pas encore prit de boissons. Neville, qui était assis en bout de table près des portes de la grande salle, avait sentit un sort frapper les portes un peu plus tôt et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui et Luna avait prit le temps de mettre au point un langage des signes et ils pouvaient communiquer assez bien grâce à cela. Neville regarda Luna avec insistance dans l'espoir de capter son attention. Il réussit finalement à attirer son attention. S'assurant que personne ne regardait, il la regarda dans les yeux et fit lentement dériver son regard vers sa main gauche.

Il commença alors à former des signes espérant qu'elle pourrait comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il regarda de nouveau ses yeux et remarqua qu'elle hochait lentement la tête. Bien, pensa-t-il, elle avait eu le message fort et clair. Il lui avait dit en gros de jeter des sorts de révélation sur la nourriture, les boissons et sur tout le déjeuner pour s'assurer que rien n'y avait été ajouté. Neville voulait crier à ses compatriotes que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer.

Neville réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait prendre l'offensive, mais comment ? Soudainement, la nourriture et les boissons apparurent et il sortit prudemment sa nouvelle baguette de sa botte droite et commença à jeter des sorts silencieux sur la nourriture et les boissons. Sans surprise il vit une légère lueur bleue entourer son verre lui indiquant qu'il y avait une substance étrangère. Il devait trouver ce que c'était. Il jeta alors une série de sorts de révélation. A son dernier sort, le gobelet brilla d'une lueur verte. Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'Hannah Abbott et Stewart Akerley avaient déjà bu dans leurs verres. Avec un sentiment d'urgence, il regarda vers la table des Serpentards et remarqua que Blaise, Brianna et Théo étaient sur le point de porter un toast. Il savait que les plus anciens combattants étaient des occlumens suffisamment accomplis et pouvaient combattre le Véritasérum, mais les jeunes initiés n'étaient pas assez accomplis en magie de l'esprit et pouvaient se compromettre avec des résultats désastreux.

Avec cela à l'esprit, il se leva soudainement et prit son verre et le jeta contre la porte principale et il s'écria, « Qu'est-ce que signifie ceci, Dumbledore ? »

Chacun se tut immédiatement et arrêta ce qu'il faisait. Ils le regardaient tous. Remarquant que ses compatriotes avaient reposés leurs verres, il continua, « Alors, dites-moi, professeur, quelle est la signification de l'ajout de Véritasérum dans les boissons ? C'est illégal selon la section vingt du paragraphe trente du code d'éthique criminel. Le Véritasérum ne doit jamais être administré à des mineurs sans ordre écrit du ministère. Je vous le dis, ma grand-mère entendra parler ce ceci, je vous l'assure ! Quelle espèce d'école dirigez-vous ici, de toute manière ? Selon moi ça commence plus à ressembler à un cirque qu'à une putain d'école. » Il se tourna vers poil de carotte et le castor et remarqua qu'ils avaient leurs baguettes pointées vers lui. Il put voir la grimace sur leurs visages.

Albus Dumbledore plissa les yeux et soupira intérieurement. Ça ne se passait pas comme il le voulait. Il regarda l'héritier Londubat et répondit en ricanant, « La signification de ceci, Mr Londubat est qu'il a été porté à mon attention qu'il y a des espions ici à Poudlard, qui font leurs rapports directement au nouveau mage noir connu sous le nom du Sorcier Scorpion. Il est directement responsable de la mort d'un de mes enseignants et je veux que justice soit rendue. »

Neville regarda le directeur et éclata soudainement de rire. Il put voir Weasley et Granger grimacer mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il réussit finalement à se reprendre et ricana vers Dumbledore, il s'écria, « Parlez de mensonges et de tromperies, directeur. Vous de reconnaîtriez pas la justice même si elle vous mordait les fesses. »

Minerva se leva soudainement et s'exclama, « ça fera deux cent points en moins pour votre insubordination, Londubat. »

« Mais je m'en contrefiche comme de ma première paire de chaussette, espèce de vieille chèvre. » répondit Neville en ricanant.

Neville put voir Mc Gonagall prendre une jolie teinte rouge vif quand elle s'écria, « Et bien, cela fera un mois de retenue et cent autres points en moins. »

Neville prit le temps de regarder chaque table et espéra qu'ils pourraient lire dans ses yeux, préparez-vous pour l'épreuve. Neville entendit le directeur crier et une fois de plus, l'attention revint sur le directeur.

Albus descendit de l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs et se jeta un sonorus, il s'écria, « Ceux qui travaillent pour le Sorcier Scorpion, levez la main droite. »

Ginny avait bu du Véritasérum et luttait maintenant bec et ongles pour ne pas se trahir. De la sueur commençait à se former sur son visage. Elle transférait toute sa magie vers ses boucliers pour combattre les effets du Véritasérum. Elle sentait qu'elle allait l'emporter. Elle regarda autour et vit Hannah Abbott et Stewart Akerley lever leurs mais. Oh, mon dieu, pensa-t-elle, nos nouvelles recrues.

Dumbledore vit deux mains en l'air et jeta immédiatement incarcérus aux espions. Enfin une réussite, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha d'eux et avec une grimace sur le visage leur dit, « Quelle est l'identité du Sorcier Scorpion ? »

Neville, pour sa plus grande horreur, ne pouvait pas les aider. Il put voir la terreur sur leurs visages et les perles de sueur sur leurs fronts. Ils tentaient de combattre le Véritasérum mais n'étaient tout simplement pas assez fort en magie de l'esprit. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il regarda Luna et Ginny et remarqua l'air triste sur leurs visages. Avec de la haine pure dans ses yeux, il se promit que Dumbledore paierait pour cette journée.

Hannah put voir la grimace sur le visage de Dumbledore, mais n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction. Rassemblant tout son courage, et incapable de lutter contre le Véritasérum, elle murmura si doucement que personne ne put entendre sa réponse.

Dumbledore ricana et dit, « Vous allez répéter ce que vous venez de dire, Miss Habbott ! Et cette fois, plus fort. » A la consternation de Dumbledore, il remarqua la légère décoloration de ses yeux et elle tomba sur sa propre chaise. Il reconnut soudain ce qui se passait et se tourna vers le jeune Serdaigle mais il était trop tard. Le jeune Serdaigle finissait de murmurer et, comme Miss Habbott, il retomba mort sur sa chaise. Dumbledore réalisa alors son erreur. Il n'avait pas prit en compte le fait qu'ils aient pu avoir passé un contrat magique. Le bâtard pensait à tout. Bien, tout n'est pas perdu, pensa-t-il, cela fait deux soldats en moins pour lui. Souriant pour lui-même, il se tourna vers cette peste de Londubat.

Neville ne pouvait croire à une telle traitrise de la part du directeur. Il venait juste de transgresser les lois comme si de rien n'était et dans le processus avait tué deux étudiants. Pour couronner le tout, l'enfoiré avait l'audace de sourire. Se sentant bouillir de rage, Neville s'écria au reste de la salle, « Je me demande ce que les sorcières et les sorciers anglais penseront du grand Albus Dumbledore quand ils liront la Gazette du Sorcier demain et apprendront qu'il a tué deux étudiants innocents ce à quoi j'ajouterai qu'il a transgressé les lois par-dessus le marché. Maintenant, si vous m'excusez, j'ai une interview à donner. »

« Restez où vous êtes, Mr Londubat, si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour une petite conversation. J'ai le sentiment que vous savez ce qui est réellement arrivé à mon maître des potions. Je trouverai la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre. » ricana Dumbledore.

Ron Weasley sans réfléchir dit, « Qui es-tu pour questionner le plus grand sorcier de notre époque. Tu n'es rien, Londubat, tu m'entends. Le plus tôt tu apprendras ta place dans la chaine alimentaire, plus ton espérance de vie sera longue. »

Neville se retourna lentement vers Weasley, et avec du venin dans la voix, dit, « Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, voudrai-je prendre des conseils d'un lécheur de botte idiot, sans cervelle et plein de préjugés dont le seul but dans la vie est de recevoir des ordres de l'autre cinglé de service ? Merci de tes conseils, poil de carotte, mais assieds-toi avant de surcharger le peu de matière grise qu'il te reste, et laisse parler les adultes. »

Ron utilisa instantanément sa baguette et jeta « Expelli.. » mais ne finit jamais son sort. Neville baissa silencieusement sa baguette et envoya Weasley vers la table principale. Il alla percuter l'assiette de Dumbledore. Neville vit Granger sortir sa baguette et à la couleur du sort, vit que c'était un diffindo qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il se tourna sur le côté mais se prit une partie du sort à son épaule gauche où une profonde plaie apparut. Le sang gicla de la plaie. Sifflant de douleur, Neville était sur le point de lancer un sort à cette garce de castor quand il entendit Luna crier, « Espèce de garce ! Retroago-Frigere-Scipio »

Neville vit Granger faire un mouvement de baguette, mais au lieu qu'un sort ne sort, sa baguette explosa dans sa main.

Elle hurla de douleur, et tomba à genou alors qu'elle regardait sa main ensanglantée. Neville rapprocha immédiatement Luna de lui par un Accio, et commença à dessiner les runes d'un puissant bouclier. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs ainsi que les autres membres de l'ordre du Phénix avaient conjuré plusieurs grandes tables pour se protéger et commencèrent à jeter une série de stupéfix, réducto, diffindo, et plusieurs endoloris de Ronald Weasley et des autres membres de l'AD. Dumbledore se jeta un puissant boucler doré et d'un autre sort sauta haut dans les airs et atterrit derrière la table principale renversée.

Blaise avec l'aide de Théo avait réussit à renverser la table des Serpentards et Brianna, Susan, les jumelles Patil, et Cindy (alias Tonks), réussirent à emmener Neville et Luna à l'abri. Blaise était accroupi avec Théo et remarqua que Chris Mc Ghee, John Hobbit, et Scott Mc Ginnis les avaient rejoins. Les nouvelles recrues étaient des duellistes décents, pensa-t-il. Blaise sentait l'adrénaline et le besoin de plonger dans l'action, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la situation et vit un autre endoloris se diriger vers la position de Neville.

Il regarda les autres et s'écria, « Putain de merde. Ils veulent se la jouer hard, et bien, montrons leur ce que c'est quand on s'y met aussi. Chris, John et Scott, restez en défense et utilisez les boucliers. Utilisez ceux de magie noire, ils sont plus puissants. Théo et moi allons mener l'offensive. Tout le monde est prêt ? Go ! »

Pendant ce temps, le reste de la population étudiante paniquait complètement. Plusieurs professeurs se rapprochaient des plus jeunes et jetaient des sorts de bouclier et les guidaient vers une autre salle. Les étudiants plus âgés étaient occupés à transformer des tasses, des assiettes et d'autres ustensiles de cuisine en armes défensives et offensives. Beaucoup commencèrent à suivre leurs professeurs et commencèrent à jeter des sorts aux personnes proches des portes de la grande salle.

Ginny avait prit part à l'action et avait commencé à jeté une grande variété de sorts, de magie blanche et de magie noire. Elle était fatiguée de se cacher. Dieu merci, Neville avait donné l'alerte. Elle luttait toujours contre les derniers vestiges de ce putain de Véritasérum. Elle ressentait une telle haine envers Dumbledore et ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis. Deux de ses compatriotes étaient morts, et pour cela Dumbledore et sa bande de lèche-botte allaient payer. Elle imagina intérieurement la rage que ressentirait Harry une fois qu'il aurait appris la nouvelle. Bien, assez pensé et place au combat, pensa-t-elle.

Ginny se rappelait avoir lu un sort très obscure dans le dernier livre de Necron et jeta _Dumosis_-_Oris_-_Pavimentum_ sur le sol près de la table principale renversée. Elle fut récompensée lorsque d'épaisses racine de vignes commencèrent à envelopper la table et commencèrent à l'écraser. Elle put entendre Dumbledore lutter contre les vignes. Elle se retourna pour voire son fiancé se rapprocher de Neville. Sans moyen de repli là où elle était, elle réalisa qu'elle devait abandonner sa position actuelle et les rejoindre. Elle se jeta son plus puissant bouclier corporel et courut vers Neville. Elle fut frapper par un couple de stupefix et un diffindo mais son bouclier faiblit quand elle fut frappée par un endoloris. Ginny tomba à terre et commença à crier.

Blaise vit Ginny être frappée par un endoloris. Avec une grimace sur le visage, il érigea deux autres murs de granite. Le premier mus surgit devant Ginny et mit fin à l'endoloris. Ginny se dépêcha de se mettre sur ses genoux Elle remarqua soudain un mur de granite apparu devant elle. Sans hésitation, elle sauta par-dessus et atterrit à côté de Blaise.

Ave un air inquiet sur son visage, Blaise demanda, « Tu vas bien, bébé ? »

« Ouais, mon dieu, je déteste l'endoloris. Nous devons sortir d'ici. Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que Dumbledore ne perce nos défenses. »

Blaise embrassa rapidement Ginny et chuchota, « Au passage, bonne idée avec les vignes. Cela nous donne un peu de temps. »

Blaise et Théo réussirent à métamorphoser d'autres ustensiles en murs de granite. Ils les positionnèrent de façon décalée. John, Chris, et Scott avaient prit des positions avancées et lançaient des boucliers pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Blaise put dire qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer. Ils n'avaient pas encore reçu leurs nouvelles baguettes.

Neville avait désormais des murs de protection devant lui et sur les côté. Ils se précipitèrent sur place et prirent position. Blaise regarda Neville et Théo, et compta jusqu'à trois. Il se relevèrent tous et jetèrent une série de sorts, _Penetrabilis-Matara/ Diffindo-Caruncula/ Stannum-Ancile/ Inferorum-Animas-Ursus / Caliginosus-Admoveo_ et des lances aux pointes empoisonnées, des tridents, des ours animés, des sorts de lacération et un brouillard noir s'abattit soudain sur la grande salle. C'était un pandémonium complet. Les personnes de l'autre côté commençaient vraiment à peiner.

Neville regarda les portes de la grande salle et cria, « _Lacertosus-Rumpere_. » Le puissant sort d'explosion de magie noire traversa les sorts de verrouillage et réduisit la porte en poussière. Neville s'écria, « On dégage. Point de rendez-vous Oméga-1 »

Neville prit la main de Luna et ils sprintèrent vers les portes détruites suivis par les autres soldats scorpions. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, Neville et Blaise jetèrent un puissant sort runique sur les portes. Blaise dit ensuite, « Cela va les occuper un moment. Ils coururent tous aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une fois qu'ils furent tous présents, ils se rendirent par portoloin au repaire. Ils virent Maugrey et leurs instructeurs courir vers eux.

Maugrey fut le premier à les rejoindre et dit, « Nous avons tout vu par les caméras. Nous étions prêt à venir et à vous sortir de là. Bonne réaction, Londubat. Le coût aurait pu être bien plus élevé si vous n'aviez pas agi de la sorte. Le pire c'est que nous surveillions les caméras mais aucune n'avait donné une idée du plan de Dumbledore. Cet enfoiré est imprévisible. Quelqu'un doit raconter à Potter ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'irai. » répondit Brianna.

Maugrey hocha la tête, et se tourna vers le reste des personnes et dit, « Très bien tout le monde, allez vous reposer et tenez-vous prêt pour un débriefing à 15h00. Nous devons analyser tout ce qui s'est passer là-bas. »

**Le 14 novembre à 14h30 au château Potter.**

Harry venait juste de finir de comparer les différentes pierres bender. Quelque soit la variation des sorts miniers qu'il utilisait, il obtenait les mêmes résultats. Il essuya la sueur de son front et finit de taper les dernières données sur son ordinateur. Harry entendit un petit bruit et Dobby déclara, « Je a le livre du maître, Dobby pense. »

Souriant de l'hyper activité du petit elfe de maison, Harry prit le livre et dit, « Merci, Dobby. Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé cet après-midi. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que nous aurions fait tant de progrès en ce début s'après-midi. »

Dobby répondit, « Est-ce que le Maître voudrait du thé et des gâteaux ? »

« Cela semble fantastique Dobby, merci. » Après cela, le petit elfe de maison transplana.

Harry regarda l'index de son livre de physique sur les atomes, et trouva un sujet intéressant à la page 127. Selon l'article, en juin 1995, un groupe de recherche à l'Institut Joint du Laboratoire d'Astrophysique (IJLA) à Boulder, Colorado, avait réussi à créer une minuscule mais merveilleuse gouttelette. En refroidissant 2 000 atomes de rudibium à une température inférieur à 100 milliardième de degré en dessous du zéro absolu (100 milliardième de degré Kelvin), les atomes perdent jusqu'à 10 secondes leurs identités individuelles et se comportent comme s'ils étaient un seul super atome. Les propriétés physiques des atomes devenaient identiques à un autre. Ce condensé Bose-Einstein, le premier observé dans un gaz, peut être perçu comme la contrepartie du rayonnement laser, sauf que dans le condensat, ce sont les atomes, au lieu des photons, qui dansent à l'unisson.

Harry était désormais persuadé que là résidait les propriétés particulières des pierres bender, sa densité unique, le comportement atomique qu'il observait et que les moldus appelaient la matière noire. Prenant un autre livre, Harry regarda à l'index et trouva un postulat moldu récent sur l'existence de la matière noire. Harry alla à la page 216 et trouva l'article suivant. En cosmologie, la matière noire fait référence à une hypothétique particule de matière, d'une composition inconnue, qui n'émet et ne reflète pas suffisamment les radiations électromagnétiques pour être détectée directement, mais dont la présence peut interférer avec les effets gravitationnels sur la matière tels que les étoiles et les galaxies.

L'hypothèse de la matière noire avait pour but d'expliquer plusieurs observations astronomiques étranges, comme les anomalies dans les vitesses de rotation des galaxies. L'estimation de de la quantité de matière présente dans les galaxies, basés sur les effets gravitationnels, suggéraient constamment qu'il existait plus de matières qu'il en était directement observable.

L'existence de la matière noire permettrait également de résoudre un certain nombre d'incohérences dans la théorie du Big Bang, et est cruciale pour la formation des structures. Si la matière noire existe, elle est bien plus massive que la partie 'visible' de l'univers. Seulement ¼ de la masse totale de l'univers (selon les effets gravitationnels) peut être directement vu. Le reste, pense-t-on, est composé d'énergie noire, une composante encore plus étrange, répartis de façon diffuse dans l'espace, qui ne peut probablement pas être assimilé à des particules ordinaires. Déterminer la nature de ces masses manquantes est un des plus importants problèmes en cosmologie moderne et en physique.

Harry comprenait maintenant que les ondes gravitationnelles dont parlait Tiamat étaient en réalité composées d'énergie noire produite par de l'énergie magique. C'est pourquoi seul le bâton pouvait transmuter un ensemble spécifique de signatures énergétiques. En d'autres mots, seul une puissante et spécifique signature d'énergie magique permettrait aux pierres bender de convertir l'énergie magie en énergie noire. L'énergie noire en retour ouvrirait des portes inter dimensionnelles. Toutes les autres énergies magiques entraînerait que le bâton agisse comme une grande et puissante baguette magique.

Quel univers étrange que celui-là, pensa-t-il. Peut-être qu'après la guerre, il pourrait anonymement envoyer une de ces pierres à une des prestigieuses universités de recherche moldues. Cela permettrait de faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent de leur objectif d'une théorie unifiée. Il savait qu'à un moment donné, les moldus se rendraient compte qu'il manquait une source d'énergie dans leur équation. Pour que leurs équations soient complètes, ils devraient découvrir l'énergie magique à l'état brute. Il savait que le jour venu, le monde sorcier serait de nouveau découvert par les moldus.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Harry regarda sa montre et sut qu'il était trop tôt pour que ce soit Xiana. Il cria, « Entrez. »

Brianna ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry à sa table avec un tas de livres et de pierres. Sur quoi au nom de Merlin, travaillait-il maintenant, pensa-t-elle. Secouant la tête, elle s'avança vers lui et déclara très rapidement, « … »

« Brianna, s'il-te-plait, ralenti, je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu as dit. » Brianna prit quelques profondes respirations pour se calmer et essaya de nouveau, « Harry, Dumbledore nous a tendu un piège dans la grande salle pendant le déjeuner. Il a empoisonné les boissons avec du Véritasérum. Il y a eu des pertes de notre côté. Avec l'aide de Neville, nous avons pu organiser la lutter et nous en sortir. Maugrey a prévu un débriefing à 15h00. » Brianna regarda son beau-frère dans les yeux et put déjà voir qu'il était vraiment furieux. Elle pouvait voir les veines tendues dans le cou, et les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient sous tension. Il prit des respirations pour se calmer et se leva. Il prit ensuite sa main et transplana avec elle au repaire.

Harry s'attendait à voir régner le chaos, mais à la place, il trouva chacun s'occupant d'une tâche spécifique. Ses combattants réguliers s'entraînaient au duel. Ses anciens professeurs et Maugrey étaient occupés à passer en revue les enregistrements vidéo. Harry remarqua Neville et Luna et marcha vers eux. Neville se retourna et trouva Harry qui venait vers eux.

Harry s'approcha de Neville et dit, « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux. Merci d'avoir prit en charge les troupes camarades. Je viens juste d'apprendre que nous avons perdu Hannah Abbott et Stewart Akerley. Votre vitesse de réaction a sauvé beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. C'est ma faute ce qui s'est passé, si je n'avais pas insisté pour le contrat magique alors ils seraient encore en vie. »

« Non Harry, le contrat magique EST la bonne chose à faire. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'avoir des traitres dans nos rangs. Les contrats garantissent cela. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, lors de la première guerre, tous les traitres auraient été découverts s'ils avaient passés des contrats magiques. Personne n'aurait put prévoir ce qu'allait faire ce putain d'enfoiré. » répondit Neville.

Harry regarda le visage de Neville et vit la vérité de ses mots se refléter dans ses yeux. Luna mit une main sur son épaule. Harry tourna son regard vers elle et vit une fois de plus sa foi inébranlable en lui et en leur cause. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires rêveurs qui disait que tout allait bien se passer. »

D'une voix émue, Harry dit, « Je veux que vous sachiez que vous êtes plus que des proches amis pour moi. Vous êtes le frère et la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Vous avoir à mes côté compte plus pour moi que tout l'or dans mon coffre. Je pense que le chanteur moldu John Lennon le dit mieux. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est un petit peu d'aide de mes amis, et il avait raison. Bon, assez de philosophie, alors voir ce que donne le débriefing. Il y a encore quelques préparatifs pour le procès de demain. »

Après cela, ils marchèrent jusqu'au centre du repaire et s'assirent autour de la table. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Maugrey commença l'analyse en visionnant les enregistrements des caméras sur le grand écran LCD. Cela prit deux bonnes heures pour arriver à tout décortiquer. Quand ils eurent terminé, le groupe vota à l'unanimité de passer plus de temps à l'apprentissage du langage des signes moldu.

Après le diner, il avait été convenu que les étudiants ne retournerait pas en classe jusqu'à ce le 'problème' Dumbledore ne soit réglé. Premièrement, ils devaient restreindre les pouvoirs et l'influence de Dumbledore au château. Harry fit en sorte que toutes ses troupes soient installées confortablement dans les malles manoir. Il leur dit que leurs entraînements seraient considérablement renforcés maintenant qu'ils étaient coincés au repère. Après avoir donnés ses instructions de dernière minute, Harry, Xiana et Rémus se rendirent par le réseau de cheminette au château Potter pour une dernière session de stratégie.

**Le 14 novembre tard dans la soirée au manoir Jédusor**

Voldemort, avec une grande grimace sur le visage de serpent était actuellement penché sur un très vieux livre. Le livre lui-même avait une mince couverture en granite. Les pages étaient faites de fines feuilles d'or. Sur la couverture du livre, il y avait l'image d'un miroir de fumée gravé. Autour du miroir volaient des dragons. Le livre avait été trouvé dans l'ancienne cité de Tula au centre du Mexique.

Son équipe d'expédition, qui avait maintenant presque toute périe, avait commencé initialement cette quête il y a plus de vingt ans. Grâce à un coup de chance, l'équipe d'expédition était finalement tombée sur la tombe de Tezcatlipoca, le dieu guerrier Toltèque. En réalité, il avait été un puissant shaman magique plus de treize cent ans auparavant. Les connaissances contenues dans ce livre expliquaient comment contrôler toutes sortes de créatures magiques. Le livre contenait aussi d'anciens sorts de boucliers runiques. Ce livre était une perle rare, en effet. Ces connaissances magiques depuis longtemps perdues étaient presque impossible à trouver de nos jours.

Il était occupé à traduire les dernières anciennes runes. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir la tête des dresseurs de dragon quand Lord Voldemort commanderait à leurs dragons de faire ses volontés. A son plus grand étonnement, le livre avait des sorts qui lui permettraient de communiquer directement avec les Détraqueurs. Le lui montrait également comment récupérer les âmes qui avaient été embrassées. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, quand un sorcier ou une sorcière était embrassé, son âme ne mourait pas.

Les Détraqueurs se nourrissaient de magie ambiante, qu'ils absorbaient à travers les âmes piégées. Les âmes piégées se nourrissaient d'énergie magique brute ambiante, qu'ils convertissaient en magie d'âme. La magie d'âme était ce qui procurait leur puissance aux Détraqueurs. Plus un Détraqueurs avait d'âmes, plus il était puissant. Quand les Détraqueurs grandissaient, ils choisissaient les âmes les plus noires qu'ils possédaient et à travers un rituel, ils convertissaient ces âmes en un Détraqueur.

Voldemort imaginait qu'il était le sorcier le plus compétant sur la planète en ce qui concernait la magie d'âme. Après tout, n'avait-il pas vaincu la mort ? Dans sa poursuite de ces connaissances, il avait trouvé un moyen d'intégrer une âme à n'importe quoi. Maintenant qu'il savait comment communiquer avec les Détraqueurs, il voulait que lui soit remis une âme très importante. Il devait descendre dans les grottes et leur parler. Peut-être que le Détraqueur qu'il cherchait était là.

Très vite, il aurait une puissante alliance et une pléiade de nouveaux sorciers et sorcières enrôlés dans son armée. Leurs choix étaient simples. Ils le rejoignaient ou ils périssaient sur les rochés désolés d'Azkaban. Il espérait qu'au moins soixante pourcent d'entre eux le rejoindraient. Pour le reste, les Détraqueurs se nourriraient très bien lors de la nuit de l'attaque.

En parlant d'Azkaban où se trouvait cet imbécile sans cerveau de Mulciber. Sans intelligence et plans des étages, il serait impossible de briser les défenses d'Azkaban. Il devrait abattre les sorts de protections pour rentrer et sortir. Les sorts anti-portoloins et anti-transplanage étaient inattaquables. Ils avaient trop de points d'ancrage et de nombreuses pierres d'appuis pour pouvoir passer à travers. Si Mulciber et Bella réussissaient, alors il aurait la liste des sorts de protection et leurs contre-sorts. Lord Voldemort savait que le fait de se procurer ces secrets lui coûterait beaucoup d'argent. En fait, cela épuiserait presque toutes ses réserves. Si son plan fonctionnait, cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Bientôt, il aurait plein de nouvelles recrues pour l'aider à remplir ses coffres.

Un de ses plus grands obstacles était qu'il avait besoin d'un autre moyen pour faire partir ses troupes de l'île. Ils attendraient de lui qu'il les transporte par portoloin ou en volant. Et si au lieu de cela, ils nageaient ? Ils ne s'attendraient jamais à ce qu'ils aillent sous l'eau pour s'échapper, c'était certain. En cette période de l'année, les mers du nord étaient particulièrement froides.

Il y avait plusieurs moyens de se déplacer sous l'eau. L'un était l'auto-métamorphose. C'était là un moyen désagréable au mieux. Contrairement aux croyances populaires, la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières redoutaient l'auto-métamorphose. Il continua à réfléchir à ses options quand il entendit les portes menant à la salle du trône s'ouvrir. Voldemort put voir Mulciber et Bella revenir avec plusieurs livres et de longs parchemins.

« Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit si longtemps ? »

Mulciber répondit d'une voie peu assurée et dit, « Mon Seigneur, nos contacts étaient en retard. Les agents étaient occupés au conseil supérieur. Apparemment, Potter traine Dumbledore en justice. A coup sûr, cet imbécile de Potter a découvert que Dumbledore l'a manipulé toute sa vie. Nous avons dit à nos agents comment voter pour la proposition de Fudge. Notre dernier agent à se manifester a été retenu dans la salle des enregistrements. Il a du lancer un oubliette le responsable des enregistrements.

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire. Bella et Mulciber sourirent de voir leur seigneur de si bonne humeur. Il réussit finalement à se reprendre et dit, « Quelles bandes d'imbéciles. Laissons les s'attaquer les uns les autres. Il sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous de les prendre par surprise. Vous avez fait du bon travail tous les deux. Allons finaliser nos plans. »

Ils suivirent tous les deux leur maître à la salle de stratégie. Voldemort se retourna et cria, « Le rat ! Devant moi, au centre, maintenant. » Un homme très laid et chauve avec une main en argent passa la porte et tomba aux pieds de son maître.

Voldemort ricana et dit, « Relève-toi pathétique excuse de mangemort. Je veux savoir si tu as un plan pour nous avoir nos baguettes. Nos prisonniers vont avoir besoin de baguettes, Queudver. »

« Ha, ha, oui, oui mon Seigneur. J'ai une opportunité demain. La plupart de la sécurité sera au tribunal. Ollivander devrait être facile à cueillir. J'ai besoin d'un peu de moyens maître. »

« Très bien, prends Irvine et Mulciber avec toi. N'échoue pas Queudver. »

« Jamais, Maître, jamais. »

« Nous verrons, Queudver. Nous verrons. »

**Le 15 novembre en début d'après midi au château Potter.**

Harry se réveilla tôt pour préparer sa journée. Il alla vérifier sa check liste. Coffre de stockage vérifié, deux bombes magiques vérifiées, potions de soins et énergétiques vérifiées. Il allait porter sa tenue de combat complète aujourd'hui. Vous ne savez jamais dans ces grands rassemblements qui en avaient après votre sang. Après l'incident de la veille, pensa Harry, il ne serait pas très surprenant si Dumbledore embauchait un sorcier mercenaire pour le mettre hors du coup. Harry imagina comment il voulait ses robes et siffla un sort d'illusion en fourchelangue sur ses robes de bataille.

Ses robes de bataille se parèrent d'une lueur bleue pendant un instant et elles ressemblaient maintenant à ce qu'un lord du conseil supérieur devrait porter. Elles semblaient faites en soie noire. Sur le côté gauche de sa robe se trouvait l'emblème de la famille Potter. L'emblème était une licorne noire faisant face à un griffon doré sur un fond bleu roi. Le long des manches de trouvaient des serpents d'argent. Sur le côté droit de sa robe se trouvait l'emblème de la famille Black. L'emblème était un dragon Hybride noir incrusté sur un fond rouge sang avec des éclairs de foudre blanc autour. Il avait laissé ses cheveux noirs de jais libres et ils atteignaient maintenant ses omoplates. Son dernier ajout était une boucle d'oreille avec un scorpion d'émeraude. Il entendit Xiana l'appeler et descendit les escaliers.

Xiana mettait la touche finale à ses robes bleues roi quand elle vit son mari descendre les escaliers. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut ses cheveux flottants et ses yeux vert émeraude brillants. Les robes qu'il portait étaient surprenantes. Il avait les deux emblèmes des familles Potter et Black dont il était l'héritier. Il était pour le moins impressionnant. Elle pouvait sentir la puissance et la confiance émanant de lui. Ses robes accentuaient sa taille et son physique imposant.

Harry regarda sa femme et vit la lueur d'envie dans ses yeux. Hé bien, il savait qu'il serait occupé cette nuit. Il se rapprocha et dit, « Bébé, à mes yeux, tu es magnifique. » Il leva gentiment son menton et l'embrassa.

« Mon dieu, Potter, tu sais ce que tu me fais là, en ce moment ? » sourit-elle.

« Je sais, mon amour, il suffit de garder ses pensées jusqu'à ce soir. Crois-moi, il me suffit de te regarder et j'en aurai envie pour le reste de la journée. Mais avant allons botter le cul de Dumbledore. »

« Yeeeepppp. » Elle lui fit face. Xiana jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa robe et fronça les sourcils et dit, « Mon amour, combien de temps est-ce que j'ai pour désillusionner l'emblème des Potter sur mes robes ? Par l'enfer ! Je suis une Potter et je m'en fiche que tout le monde le sache ou non. Je suis fatiguée de cacher qui je suis. Je veux que le monde sache que je suis la femme d'Harry James Potter. »

« Le sais, mon amour. Ça ne durera plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression que le monde va bientôt savoir que le Sorcier Scorpion et Harry Potter sont une seule et même personne. Ce jour-là, nous ne cacherons plus qui nous sommes. » Harry embrassa Xiana et ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Ils se rendirent au manoir Zabini et rencontrèrent le reste de la famille. Ils quittèrent le manoir Zabini et utilisèrent le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre aux bâtiments du ministère. Ils retrouvèrent Rémus, les jumeaux et Maugrey. Les jumeaux voulaient donner une leçon à leur frère cadet car ils ne lui avaient pas pardonné d'avoir jeter un endoloris à leur sœur. Xiana, sa mère, Brianna, Théo, Blaise et Ginny allèrent obtenir une autorisation pour être parmi les spectateurs.

Harry suivit Michael à travers différentes portes. Ils devaient être contrôlés pour pouvoir accéder à l'étage principal. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Dumbledore et ses suiveurs. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et se scrutèrent l'un l'autre. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu une chance de dire quelque chose, Molly Weasley poussa son mari et fonça vers Harry à une vitesse surprenante et sans avertissement, lui donna une claque. La main cependant n'arriva pas sur sa joue. Des années de Quidditch et d'entraînement en duel avaient aiguisé les réflexes d'Harry.

Il prit sa main et l'écrasa. La matriarche Weasley cria de douleur. Arthur Weasley se précipita vers Harry et leva sa baguette contre lui et avec du venin dans la voix il dit, « Tu as trois secondes pour la laisser si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, jeune homme. »

Harry jeta sa main loin de lui et tourna lentement son regard vers Arthur et répondit, « Comment diable ai-je jamais pu vous considérer comme de la famille est maintenant complètement au delà de ma compréhension. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un ramassis de personnes remplies de préjugés suivants un vieil enfoiré. Dite-moi, est-ce qu'il est rentable ? Vous avez déjà perdu la moitié de votre famille parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas au système de status quo que Dumbledore. Votre loyauté aveugle et votre refus d'analyser les faits et de réfléchir par vous-même à précipité le fait que votre famille se soit éclatée. Vous avez certainement montré vos vraies couleurs là ou d'autres créatures magiques sont concernées. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que Bill vous invite à sa maison. »

Molly prit son temps pour s'écrier, « Assez ! Tu es la cause de l'éclatement de ma famille. Dumbledore a raison , tu seras le prochain mage noir. »

Michael décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux baguettes. Il n'avait aucun doute que son beau-fils pouvait leur faire mordre la poussière mais il y avait de plus grands intérêts en jeux. Michael coupa court et dit, « Cela suffit, arrêtez de discuter avec mon client. Si vous voulez vous battre, faite-le dans la salle d'audience. Pas ici. »

Harry comprit le message sous-entendu et hocha simplement la tête. Il suivit mon beau-père à la chambre de sécurité. Harry pouvait sentir les sorts de détections sophistiqués autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'aucune alarme ne retentit. Il donna à l'Aurore sa vieille baguette en bois de houx. Ses deux autres nouvelles baguettes restaient dissimulées. Les bottes en peau de basilic et la paire d'étuis était dissimulés par des sorts de sa propre invention afin d'être certain que personne ne pourrait les détecter. Harry se sentait aussi en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans ce genre de situations.

Ils traversèrent un ensemble de portes en bronze. La salle d'audience du Magenmagot ressemblait à une réplique exacte du sénat romain sous le règne de Caius Julius Caesar. Son beau-père li avait dit à quoi s'attendre, cependant, le vivre était un peu surréaliste. L'endroit semblait magnifique il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le décrire.

Fouillant dans ses souvenirs classés par occlumencie, il trouva une ressemblance avec l'ancienne architecture moldue. La salle d'audience ressemblait beaucoup à l'ancien Panthéon romain. Le bâtiment était circulaire avec un portique en granite à trois rang orné de colonnes Corinthiennes. Il y en avait huit au premier rang, avec deux groupes de quatre derrière le fronton ouvrant sur la rotonde et un dôme de granite avec une ouverture centrale également connue sous le nom de Grand Œil qui ouvrait sur le ciel. Une structure rectangulaire semblait relier le portique à la rotonde. Dans les murs à l'arrière du portique étaient nichées des statues de Merlin, de Morgane la fée, ainsi que quatre autres statues, qui ressemblaient remarquablement aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard.

De chaque côté de l'étage principal, entre les énormes colonnes de marbre se trouvaient les sièges des spectateurs. L'étage principal semblait séparé en factions. Du nord de l'étage principal, on pouvait voir une série de marches en marbre menant à la partie semi-circulaire réservée au conseil supérieur et inférieur. La partie inférieure, où siégeaient les lords du conseil inférieur, était faite en marbre noir. La partie supérieure, où siégeaient les lords du conseil supérieur, était faite en marbre blanc. Au dessus, il y avait une chaire en marbre blanc avec un ensemble d'échelles d'of flottant dessus. La chaire était supposée être pour le chef du Magenmagot. Puisque Dumbledore occupait cette position et qu'il était maintenant poursuivi en justice, la chaire serait occupée par un des plus haut juge du département de la justice magique du ministère.

Une porte de bronze s'ouvrit à gauche de l'hémicycle et un homme vêtu de robes blanches avec des runes celtiques se dirigea vers la chaire. Il portait un bâton d'ivoire qui se terminait par une boule de cristal reposant sur une tête de dragon en or. L'occupant de la chaire se tourna vers l'auditoire et dit, « Moi, Rufus Scrimgeour j'agirais en tant que chef du Magenmagot et premier juge pour ce procès. »

Il prit le bâton et tapa trois fois sur l'ardoise se granite et Harry put voir les vrilles d'énergie émanant de la partie inférieure du bâton. Scrimgeour s'écria, « Le Pentakrem est maintenant en session ouverte. J'appelle de suite les accusateurs à énoncer leurs charges. »

Harry vit son beau-père se diriger lentement ver le podium pour s'adresser à la chambre des lords. Il portait une belle robe vert émeraude avec des runes celtiques noires brodées sur le revers. Le dos de ses robes était une grande réplique de Stone Henge. Harry sourit, sa belle-mère était une adepte druide. Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Les pouvoirs magiques des anciens druides celtiques étaient inégalés.

Michael prit son temps pour monter sur le podium. Les enjeux n'avaient jamais été aussi élevés. Il atteignit le podium et prit le temps de parcourir l'auditoire et la chambre des lords. D'une voix confiante et pleine d'essor, il s'écria, « Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous êtes accusé d'avoir violé certaines de nos lois les plus sacrées. Vous avez violé l'Édit de 1124 comme stipulé par Charlemagne et validé par la Chambre de Lords concernant les testaments et les titres. Votre deuxième violation est l'absence de divulgation d'informations cruciales concernant l'héritage des coffres. Vous avez faillit au décret de 1492, paragraphe six, sous-section E. Mesdames et messieurs de la court, comme l'indiquent ces documents irréfutables. Dumbledore a retenu les informations sur la véritable situation financière de mon client, et a illégalement prélevé de l'argent sur son compte sans l'en avertir. Dumbledore a jugé bon également de se passer de signature pour cette transaction. Finalement, nous en venons à notre troisième accusation. Nous accusons Dumbledore d'avoir tenté de causer des dommages psychologiques et corporels à cette personne durant ses six ans de scolarité à Poudlard. »

Une fois que les charges furent lues les spectateurs explosèrent en cris et en accusations des deux côtés de la salle. Même la Chambre des Lords se regardait les uns les autres avec suspicion. Scrimgeour leva son bâton et tapa l'ardoise de granite en s'écriant, « DU CALME ! Cette cour ne tolèrera pas de dissensions. Les spectateurs tiendront leurs langues où je serai contraint de poursuivre la séance à huis-clos. »

Scrimgeour se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore et demanda, « Que plaidez-vous ? Vous pouvez faire votre déclaration au podium. »

D'une démarche prudente en raison de son âge, Dumbledore se dirigez vers le podium. Intérieurement cependant, il bouillonnait de rage. Pour la centième fois, il se demandait comment diable avait-il réussi ce tour de force. Tout allait si bien jusqu'à ce que cet imbécile ne développe un cerveau. Il atteignit finalement le podium et s'adressa à la Chambre des Lords en disant, « Pour les deux premiers chefs d'accusation, je plaide coupable. Pour le dernier, je plaide non-coupable. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont choqués, mais s'il-vous-plait laissez-moi essayer d'expliquer le contexte dans lequel j'ai pris ces décisions. »

Scrimgeour se tourna vers la Chambre des Lords et dit, « Les preuves relatives aux deux premières violations sont irréfutables. Albus Dumbledore a demandé la permission de s'adresser à la cour pour lui permettre de s'expliquer sur ses décisions. Ceux qui sont pour, lancez un lumos. »

Scrimgeour compta les votes et dit, « La cour permet à Dumbledore de s'exprimer. »

Avec ses mains derrière le dos, Dumbledore regarda la foule et tourna lentement son regard vers le Chambre des Lords et dit, « Vous devez comprendre que les décisions que j'ai prises ont toujours été pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Vous voyez, pour comprendre les décisions qui ont été prises, nous devons revenir à cette terrible nuit d'Halloween de 1981. Quelques années avant cette nuit-là, une voyante du nom de Sybille Trelawney a fait une prédiction concernant un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquerait comme son égal. Cette nuit-là, Voldemort, pour quelque raison, a décidé que l'enfant Potter causerait sa chute. Nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé après cela. Ce que vous devez vous rappeler, c'est que ses supporters étaient encore là et qu'ils n'auraient reculer devant rien pour finir le travail de leur maître. Cette nuit-là, des décisions rapides durent être prises. L'enfant devait être gardé en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à faire face à son destin… »

Dumbledore leur donna des explications complètes sur le pourquoi il avait négligé ces lois. Dumbledore finit en disant, « Donc, vous voyez, jusqu'à récemment, je persistais à croire que l'enfant à la cicatrice était le seul moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Je ne ferai pas d'excuses pour avoir essayé de prendre les bonnes décisions en vue de vaincre Voldemort. »

Pendant ce temps, Ron Weasley était assis parmi les spectateurs et s'ennuyait complètement et avait faim. Il regarda son ancien meilleur ami et ricana. Il chuchota à Hermione, « J'espère que ce procès se retournera contre le garçon-qui-ne-veux-pas-mourir. Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Hermione regarda son petit-ami et répondit, « J'aimerai bien une pâtisserie, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Pendant ce temps, deux autres visages, de l'autre côté des spectateurs regardaient Ronald Weasley très attentivement. Au moment où il s'en alla, deux personnes quittèrent leurs sièges. Ils avaient un rendez-vous à honorer.

Ron hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla. Il sortit silencieusement de la salle d'audience et s'approcha du snack-bar. Il acheta quelques pâtisseries à la citrouille, et une tranche de pain à la cannelle et deux pâtisseries fourrées à la framboise. George fut le premier à le repérer. Lui et Fred se positionnèrent derrière une des statues et se jetèrent un sort de désillusion. Les jumeaux attendirent qu'il ait dépassé la statue et synchronisèrent tous les deux leurs sorts. Fred jeta silencio, petrificus-totalus. George jeta un accio à Ron.

Ron fut assez désorienté. Une minute, il marchait avec des pâtisseries dans les bras et le moment d'après, il faisait face aux jumeaux de l'enfer. Ron était sur le point de crier à l'aide mais ne put émettre un son. La question suivante qui lui vint à l'esprit fit, pourquoi diable avaient-ils encore leurs baguettes ?

Fred fut le premier à chuchoter, « Salut, petit con. Nous avons entendu parlé de la bataille qui a eu lieu dans la grande salle hier. »

« Nous savons aussi qui tu as lancé un endoloris sur notre petite Gin. Maintenant, ce n'est pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? » ricana George.

George sortit une petite boite de sa poche et dit, « Tu vois ce petit flacon. Cela, cher frère, nous a prit plus d'un mois de travail acharné. C'est une des potions qui compose notre boîte CPD. Au passage, CPD, c'est pour Coupures Pestilence et Douleurs. » Fred rassembla toute sa nourriture et vida le flacon sur plusieurs denrées alimentaires. »

Avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage, George jeta Olbivate-Momerati. Cette forme modifiée du sort d'oubli agissait comme sort à retardement. Le petit Ronichou se rappellerait de tout dans environ trois heures. Les jumeaux retournèrent à leurs places parmi les spectateurs.

Michael remonta sur le podium et regardant les Lords et s'écria, « Albus Dumbledore, qui vous a fait roi de Grande Bretagne ? Comment osez-vous insinuez que vos décisions sont pour le bien du plus grand nombre ? Votre théorie sur le lien et la prophétie s'est révélée fausse et au passage de vos caprices, un garçon a enduré des abus psychologiques et physiques aux mains des pires moldus qui soient. Vous nous avez dit combien il était impératif pour Harry James Potter d'être mis à l'abris des mangemorts et de Voldemort lui-même. Par conséquent, vous avez abandonné un bébé innocent chez des moldus qui haïssent tout ce qui a un rapport à la magie et par conséquent détestent tout ce qui se rapporte à Harry Potter. Vous l'avez condamné à treize ans d'enfer sur terre.

Michael étudia la foule et prit une gorgé de jus de citrouille glacé. Il se tourna subitement vers Dumbledore et continua sa diatribe, « Vous prétendez n'avoir jamais su qu'il était maltraité, mais vous aviez une certaine Arabella Figg de votre Ordre du Phénix pour vous informer sur le jeune Harry. Prenons les lettres d'inscription de Poudlard. En tant que directeur, vous devez approuver chacune d'entre elles. Celle d'Harry Potter a été envoyée à l'adresse suivante. N°4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, le placard sous les escaliers. »

Se tournant vers le Chambre des Lords, Michael continua, « Maintenant, je demande à chaque Lord de cette cour qui a ou prend soin d'enfants, selon vous, est-ce que c'est normal qu'un enfant vive dans un placard ? Maintenant, pour couronner le tout, la raison pour laquelle Harry Potter a du vivre cet enfer est parce que l'une de nos lois les plus sacrées a été violée. Il y a une raison pour que les testaments et les décisions de succession telles que prises par les parents ne DOIVENT JAMAIS être brisées. De terribles conséquences peuvent arriver à ce qui rompent ce lien magique particulier. Maintenant, je voudrai faire appel à Harry James Potter pour qu'il nous explique sa logique concernant la troisième violation. »

Harry regarda la foule assemblée autour et les spectateurs. Il s'arrêta à un endroit particulier à un coin reculé où il repéra un bouclier vampirique. Il sourit à l'être, et tourna lentement son regard vers la chambre des Lords. Il sourit à la ronde et monta vers le podium avec grâce et puissance.

Ce jour-là, de nombreuses personnes de la cour se souviendraient de nombreuses choses en regardant le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Certains se rappelleraient son incroyable physique. Plusieurs sorcières restèrent sur leur faim se jour-là. D'autres se rappelleraient ses yeux. Les deux océans verts émeraude qui ressemblaient étrangement à la teinte de l'Avada Kedavra. Une chose sur laquelle tout le monde serait d'accord ce jour-là était la puissance de son aura magique et la force de sa personnalité.

Pendant ce temps, sans qu'aucune personne de la cour ne le sache, un très vieux vampire prêtait très attention à une personne en particulier. Mathusalem Nicadimus de la Camarilla avait été très occupé la semaine dernière. Il avait lu l'ancien texte, et passé en revu tout ce qu'il savait de la prophétie de Gehenne Black Raven. _Un enfant né de l'ancien sang, il portera la marque de l'élément jeté par magie noire. Il souffrira grandement sous le faux prophète. Il renaîtra des cendres de la négligence et de la trahison. Le pouvoir ancien se réveillera de nouveau. Les scorpions se lèveront pour combattre. Le phénix noir renaîtra pour faire jaillir la justice de l'obscurité. Des cendres de l'Armagédon, un nouveau monde renaîtra. Etosha renaîtra de nouveau._

Ça avait été un coup de chance, pensa Nicadimus d'être présent parmi les spectateurs. Il se rappelait avoir lu la Gazette du Sorcier, au salon d'accueil il y a une semaine. Il avait peut-être lu ce maudit papier deux fois au court des six derniers siècles. Nicadimus ne perdait pas beaucoup de temps sur les affaires de sorciers et des sorcières. Habituellement, s'il y avait quelque chose d'important, ses exécutants s'assuraient qu'il le sache.

La première page ce jour-là avait retenu son attention. Elle montrait une image d'un très vieux sorcier et d'un jeune garçon. Après avoir cherché dans ses souvenirs, Il reconnut le jeune garçon comme le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Pour quelque raison, il avait remarqué la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et soudainement un vers de la prophétie lui revint en mémoire. Il avait passé les dernières semaines sur l'antique prophétie. Là, une semaine plus tard, il était assis parmi les spectateurs et tentait de mettre ensemble les pièces du puzzle.

Nicadimus fut sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit une sonde magique glisser doucement sur sa personne. Sans paniquer, Nicadimus commença à en rechercher l'origine, quand il remarqua le garçon-qui-a-survécu qui le regardait. Nicadimus ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Les sorts d'illusion vampiriques étaient nettement meilleurs que ceux des sorciers, et pourtant ce garçon savait où le trouver et il le vit sourire dans sa direction. Nicadimus ne pouvait que regarder fixement ce garçon et sourit en retour. Oui, pensa-t-il, ce jeune homme correspond par bien des aspects à l'ancienne prophétie. Il devait avoir plus d'informations sur le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Harry commença son discours, « Je suis sûr que beaucoup d'entre vous se demande pourquoi je mets en cause le grand et puissant Albus Dumbledore. La simple vérité est que je veux que la justice soit rendue pour les torts que cet homme a perpétré sur mes parents et moi-même. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour réaliser qui Albus Dumbledore était vraiment. Cet homme dont vous pensez qu'il est le champion de la lumière est en fait un loup dans la bergerie. Une fois que j'ai réussi à me défaire de son attitude de bon grand-père, j'ai finalement réalisé qu'il m'avait manipulé depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de la prophétie. J'ai commencé à analyser toutes les épreuves et tribulations, qui me tombaient dessus années après années depuis que j'avais commencé mon éducation magique à Poudlard. Il devenait évident qu'il m'utilisait, moi et ma célébrité indésirée comme une icône pour rallier les personnes sous sa bannière. Il essayait de me faire croire que je devait sauver tout le monde. Il essayait de faire de moi le héro que je n'ai jamais voulu être. »

Harry fit une pause pour regarder les spectateurs et la Chambre des Lords puis, satisfait des regards choqués sur leurs visages, continua, « Dès le début, le maître des marionnettes m'a jeté dans les ennuis. Il m'a donné les moyens d'affronter Voldemort pour la Pierre Philosophale au lieu de la protéger lui-même. Pouvez-vous vraiment croire qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui, qu'un homme qui prétend avoir combattu les forces du mal depuis plus d'un siècle n'ait pas détecté l'essence de Voldemort dans son professeur de DCFM ? Dumbledore a contrôlé ma première année de sort que c'était moi, et pas un autre, qui ait à faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et doive déjouer ses plans en obtenant la Pierre Philosophale de Nicholas Flamel. »

Harry fit une pause et prit une gorgée d'eau. Il regarda autour pour voir de nombreuses personnes chuchoter. Harry continua, « Durant ma deuxième année, Fumseck son phénix aurait pu emporter Ginny hors de la Chambre des Secrets à tout moment, pourtant il m'a laissé faire face à un Basilic adulte à douze ans avec seulement une épée. Tout le long, il n'a rien fait. Durant ma troisième année, j'ai découvert que mon parrain Sirius Black était innocent de tout ce qui lui était reproché. Comme c'est étrange que la personne qui aurait dû prendre soin de moi selon les vœux de mes parents ait été emprisonné pendant treize ans sans un procès. Comment, nom de Dieu, quelqu'un a-t-il pu être envoyé à Azkaban sans procès ? Encore cette année-là, ma vie fut mise en danger. J'ai du repousser des Détraqueurs, un loup-garou et un animagus rat non enregistré au ministère du nom de Peter Pettigrew. Il était le gardien des secrets de mes parents sur la suggestion de Dumbledore. Maintenant, le complot s'épaissit. »

Harry fit une nouvelle pause pour rassembler ses pensées et continua, « Avec tous ces évènements, mon année la plus difficile était encore à venir. L'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a été un signal d'alarme pour moi. Tout cela aurait pu être annulé s'ils m'avaient donné une dose de Véritasérum et trouvé que je n'avais jamais mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle vous deviez avoir dix-sept ans pour pouvoir participer. En tant qu'organisateur du tournoi, et juge, et directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore aurait pu empêcher ma participation au tournoi à tout moment. Cette année-là, j'ai été forcé de combattre des dragons, des acromentulas, des crabes géants, des sphinx et non des moindre, Voldemort lui-même lors de sa cérémonie de renaissance. Cette année-là, j'ai dû regarder un ami recevoir un Avada devant moi de Peter Pettigrew. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai été renvoyé chez mes moldus abusifs et tenu complètement isolé. Sur ordre de Dumbledore, bien sur. »

A ce moment, Harry entendit un bruit dégoûtant. Il se retourna pour voir un Ronald Weasley blanc péter un nuage de gaz jaune/violet et se chier dessus. Il entendit le castor réprimander Weasley pour son comportement révoltant. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'aider, ses robes voletèrent et un autre bruit dégoûtant se fit entendre dans l'auditoire. Elle se chia dessus et devint rouge de honte. Harry put voir des personnes s'évanouir dans leur voisinage. Il entendit soudainement le sifflement inimitable des jumeaux de l'autre côté de la salle. Harry se mordait maintenant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et se rouler par terre.

Scrimgeour fit claquer son bâton sur le sol et s'écria, « Aurors, évacuez ces personnes de la salle d'audience. Ils sont interdits de toute audience jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient appris l'étiquette de la cour. »

Harry étouffa son rire et attendit pour que l'agitation se calme. Lorsque l'ordre fut restauré, Harry s'adressa à la cour une dernière fois et dit, « C'est lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. J'ai commencé à réalisé que j'avais été tenu dans l'ignorance de notre monde pour une raison. J'ai commencé à réalisé que j'avais été contrôlé depuis le moment où mes parents étaient morts. J'ai été tenu dans l'ignorance de mon statut de Lord, ignorant des comptes de ma famille, ignorant de nos lois. J'étais forcé de suivre un homme sans avoir le choix. Finalement, la partie Serpentard en moi s'est réveillée et a demandée des réponses. Une fois que les réponses commencèrent à affluer, j'ai réalisé que ma vie entière n'était qu'une illusion. Je n'étais rien qu'un pion, une arme à sacrifiée quand le moment serait venu. Je suis ici pour vous dire que je ne suis plus le pion de personne. Je déciderai quand me battre. JE SUIS LE MAÎTRE DE MON DESTIN. »

Harry regarda la salle d'audience et continua, « Une fois de plus, combien d'entre vous ont lu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin ? Le directeur a une fois de plus transgressé les lois pour le bien du plus grand nombre en utilisant du Véritasérum dur des sorciers et sorcières mineurs et en droguant leurs boissons. Au passage, il a tué deux étudiants. Est-ce que ce sont les normes standards en Grande Bretagne de devoir accepter des criminels comme professeurs et directeurs ? Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que justice soit rendue. Merci pour votre temps. » Après cela, Harry s'inclina vers les Lords et alla s'asseoir.

Michael se pencha vers lui et murmura, « C'était très bien, Harry. Les Lords n'en ont pas perdu un mot. »

Rufus Scrimgeour se leva et dit, « Est-ce que la défense souhaite ajouter quelque chose ? »

Dumbledore se leva les yeux scintillants et avec un air de confiance répondit, « Non. »

« Très bien. Lords, vous avez vu les preuves, entendu les témoignages. Les deux conseils vont se retirer pour émettre un jugement. Vous délibérerez pendant trente minutes, après cela, vous reviendrez et vous nous donnerez votre verdict. »

Harry et Michael parlèrent de maisons et de rénovations. Les trente minutes s'écoulèrent assez rapidement et la Chambre des Lords fut de retour. Le Lord le plus âgé s'avança et donna un parchemin à Scrimgeour. Il prit son bâton et le frappa sur le sol en même temps il s'écria, « Silence. »

« L'accusation et la Défense se lèvent. » ils firent ce qu'on leur disait.

Scrimgeour s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, vous avez été reconnu coupable es trois accusations. Pour vos actes criminels, vous serez destitués du siège du chef du Magenmagot. Vous serez aussi exclu de la Confédération Magique Internationale. Vous ne serez plus jamais autorisé à exercer une forme quelconque d'influence sur le Magenmagot. En raison de vos contributions passées à la lutte contre le mage noir nommé Grindelwald, nous vous autorisons à rester le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cependant, vous devrez partager cette position avec un éducateur nommé par le Ministère. Toutes les règles scolaires, les bals et les changements éducatifs devront être approuvés par cet éducateur et approuvés par le conseil d'administration. Il est clair que vous avez abusé du pouvoir et des privilèges de votre position. Vous avez le reste de la journée pour mettre votre bureau en ordre. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au directeur et remarqua que toutes les couleurs de son visage avaient disparues. C'était comme si le vieil enfoiré ne s'était jamais attendu à cela, pensa-t-il. C'était une des nombreuses choses que le directeur partageait avec Voldemort. Harry put voir les émotions du directeur lutter. Il put voir le choc, la déception, la résignation et finalement la colère. Le directeur tourna sa tête dans notre direction et nous jeta un regard de pure haine. Harry sourit simplement, ce qui sembla le faire enrager encore plus. Harry entendit Scrimgeour taper son bâton une fois de plus.

« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en guerre. Voldemort est de retour et le Magenmagot ne peut fonctionner sans un chef. En vertu de la charte chypriote, article 3, sous-paragraphe D, la chambre des Lords votera pour élire un nouveau chef. Le Conseil Inférieur nommera les candidats qui seront jugés dignes de ce poste de chef du Magenmagot. Ces deux finalistes seront donnés au Conseil supérieur pour le vote final. Le conseil inférieur va maintenant passer dans l'antichambre pour procéder au vote. »

Harry regarda son beau-père et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Si Scrimgeour savait seulement combien de Lords du Conseil Supérieur étaient dans les petits papiers du Scorpion. Il serait intéressant de voir combien de temps prendrait face de serpent pour pulvériser ses marionnettes quand il se rendrait compte qu'il avait été doublé. Il est bien plus facile de rester dans la béatitude de l'impérium que d'en combattre les effets. La plupart de ces Lords n'étaient que de faibles brebis de toute façon, pensa-t-il. Ils n'avaient pas une once de la volonté nécessaire pour surmonter ses effets.

Le Conseil Inférieur revint après une heure de délibération, et transmit les résultats au Conseil Supérieur avec une copie à Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour frappa le sol de son bâton une nouvelle fois. Harry en avait assez de cet idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de taper le sol de son bâton. Scrimgeour s'écria, « Nos deux candidats finaux pour la position de chef du Magenmagot sont Michael Zabini et Terrence Mc Clain. Le Conseil Supérieur va maintenant délibérer dans l'antichambre pour désigner le nouveau chef du Magenmagot. »

Comme prévu, le Conseil Supérieur parvint à une décision bien plus vite et furent revenus au bout de trente minutes. Le plus âgé des membres du Conseil supérieur tendit un parchemin à Scrimgeour et alla s'asseoir. Scrimgeour frappa de nouveau le sol avec son bâton, ce qui fit grimacer Harry. Une fois que la salle d'audience fut silencieuse, il annonça, « Le poste de chef du Magenmagot sera maintenant occupé par Michael Zabini. » Plusieurs personnes parmi les spectateurs criaient des acclamations et applaudissaient. Harry sourit, car il avait une idée de la provenance des acclamations. Il remarqua que son beau-père le regardait et lui faisait un clin d'œil. Harry lui fit lui aussi un clin d'œil et se leva pour serrer la main de Michael. Il fut assez prêt pour lui chuchoter, « Excellentes nouvelles, si je puis dire, père. »

Michael chuchota, « C'est une grande victoire, Harry. Maintenant, nous pouvons passer à la dernière étape de la journée. Je te verrai plus tard à la maison. » Harry sourit et lui serra amicalement l'épaule.

Harry retournait maintenant vers le poste de sécurité. Il avançait lentement car de nombreuses personnes venaient vers lui pour le féliciter. Il souhaitait pouvoir être avec sa femme et le reste de la famille pour célébrer leur victoire, mais avec Dumbledore et ses acolytes pas loin, c'était bien trop dangereux de jouer ces cartes maintenant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'ils découvrent Xiana et ses véritables liens avec la famille Zabini.

**En fin d'après-midi le 15 novembre au château Potter**

Harry transplana au château Potter et alla prendre son coffre de stockage et ses bombes magiques. Il enleva finalement le sort en fourchelangue sur ses robes. Harry adorait l'apparence naturelle de ses robes de bataille en peau de Basilic. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir, il s'assura qu'il avait toutes ses armes. Il regarda sa montre et décida de descendre les escaliers pour converser avec son familier.

Harry trouva son familier se réchauffant nonchalamment sur son fauteuil. Harry siffla, _« Anubiss, que dirais-tu d'un peu d'acttion ? »_

_« Ccela ssemble exccellent, maître, j'ai vécu la belle vie trop longtemps, j'ai besoin d'exerccicce. Allons-nous nous battre ? »_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'enthousiasme de son familier pour la bataille. Harry siffla, _« Cc'est pluss une misssion de recherche et de desstructtion. Rappelles-toi, quand donc les misssions sse ssont déjà passsées exactement comme prévues ? En toute honnêteté, je ne ssais pas ssi nous allons nous battre. Il y a ccependant de fortes chancces. »_

_« Le changement de décor fera du bien. »_

Harry ouvrit se robe et laissa Anubis s'enrouler dans une position confortable. Sa tête reposait sur le dessus de son épaule gauche. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était préférable de ne pas être découvert jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que toutes les menaces potentielles aient été neutralisées.

Harry se concentra et se plongea profondément dans ses souvenirs. Il recherchait des images spécifiques du manoir Dumbledore qu'il avait prit dans l'esprit du vieux fois il y avait un certain temps. Le truc était qu'il devait dire un mot de passe tout en décrivant où il voulait transplaner. De l'aperçu qu'il avait eut dans l'esprit de Dumbledore, le manoir était sous un sort de fidélitas modifié. Apparemment, le gardien n'était pas une personne mais un objet. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une telle chose. Bien sûr, ce vieil enfoiré était là depuis un certain temps et qui sait quel genre de connaissances il gardait pour lui-même.

Après une minute, il trouva plusieurs images et le mot de passe. Une image ressemblait à un parloir, et l'autre était une immense bibliothèque. Harry se décida pour la bibliothèque. Harry avait développé une passion pour les livres et il était certain que Dumbledore avait des livres, et d'anciens manuscrits qu'il ne possédait pas. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas nécessaire de vider la bibliothèque de Dumbledore. Il voulait seulement les livres qu'il n'avait pas et quant au reste, il pouvait bien brûler.

« Dobby ? »

Avec un petit bruit, Dobby apparut en face de lui sautillant, « Vous a besoin de quelque chose, maître ? »

« Oui, Dobby. Je vais effectuer une mission. L'endroit où je vais a aussi une grande bibliothèque. Cependant, il n'est pas nécessaire de ramener les livres dont j'ai déjà une copie. Serait-il possible pour toi d'apporter le livre index de la bibliothèque Potter et de comparer notre liste de livres avec les livres, les parchemins et les manuscrits contenus dans l'autre bibliothèque ? »

Dobby réfléchit et claqua des doigts puis répondit, « je sait comment faire cela, maître. Dobby va simplement mettre un sort qui va désigner les livres que nous n'a pas. Winky peut-elle assister Dobby, maître ? ça durera moins longtemps avec l'aide de Winky. »

« Bien sûr Dobby, mais vous devrez attendre jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle. De nombreux sorts devront surement être neutralisés avant que vous ne puissiez me rejoindre. Avant que j'oublie, quand j'appellerai, vous devrez penser au mot Errigal. C'est le seul moyen de passer à travers le sort de fidélitas modifié. » Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire Errigal, mais il savait que c'était important.

Maintenant, il espérait juste qu'il avait le bon mot de passe ou il allait se retrouver en Antarctique ou pire à cinq mille pieds dans l'Océan Indien. Harry sortit sa baguette de son étui et mit sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry se concentra sur l'image de la bibliothèque et pensa au mot Errigal et il transplana au manoir Dumbledore.

Harry se retrouva soudain dans la bibliothèque. Il utilisa rapidement sa capacité de lecture des auras et scanna la totalité de la pièce. Comme prévu, il y avait un bon nombre de sorts reliés les uns aux autres. Harry leva les yeux et vit un plafond enchanté. Cela donnait à la pièce une atmosphère étrange. Harry trouva plusieurs peintures animées et jeta Immobilus-Tempest. Toutes les peintures furent immobilisées. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'un de ses ancêtres n'alerte Dumbledore.

Harry sortit une carte et prit son téléphone cellulaire. Il voulait une lecture GPS pour savoir où il était en Angleterre. Son téléphone bipa et Harry lut les coordonnées. Il les relia à la carte de l'Atlas d'Angleterre et triangula les coordonnées. Merde, pensa-t-il, selon ces coordonnées, il était en Irlande du Nord sur l'Île d'Aran. En cherchant un peu au nord, il remarqua une montagne nommée Errigal.

Harry fixa la carte au moment où il réalisa la signification de cela. Le vieil enfoiré, pensa-t-il. Tout le long, il aurait pu mettre ses parents sous un fidélitas modifié, qui ne se fondait pas sur une personne. La haine qu'il avait pour Dumbledore était au-delà de l'imaginable. Le seul inconvénient de la modification réalisait-il était qui si une personne était seule et mourait, le fidélitas lié à un si grand objet se briserait une fois que l'objet serait détruit. Dans le cas d'une montagne, hé bien, les chances de trouver l'endroit étaient presque nulles. Il avait utilisé un fidélitas de magie noire, qui autorisait le lanceur à être son propre gardien du secret. Il pourrait également être utile de jeter cette forme de fidélitas sur sa propriété. Cette forme de fidélius permettrait une bonne retraite en cas de coup dur pour ses troupes. De cette manière s'il mourrait accidentellement, ses troupes et sa famille seraient toujours protégées.

Harry commençait à travailler quand il se sentit gelé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel, pensa-t-il. Soudainement, il entendit un rire caquetant et s'aperçut de la présence d'un elfe de maison. Harry regarda sa main droite et fut capable d'identifier le sort de l'elfe comme un sort pétrifiant de grande puissance. Ne paniquant pas, Harry se concentra sur sa magie corporelle et essaya de passer par-dessus les effets du sort. C'était inutile, pensa-t-il, sans sa baguette, il ne pouvait pas contrer le sort de pétrification. Il aurait du lancer un sort d'alerte de proximité. Harry était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir été si négligent. Harry sentit Anubis se déplacer de ses épaules. Avec un sourire sur le visage, il attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer.

L'elfe de maison fit le tour pour avoir une bonne vue de l'intrus. Tout ce qu'il remarqua ce furent ces yeux verts brillant à l'intérieur de la capuche. L'elfe de maison essaya plusieurs sorts de révélation mais ils n'eurent aucun effet. L'elfe dit finalement, « Que faite-vous dans la maison de mon maître ? Le maître va être ravi de trouver un intrus dans sa maison. Le maître manque d'ingrédients spéciaux pour ses potions. Le maître aime jouer. J'ai vas aller prévenir le maître maintenant. »

Harry ne pouvait le laisser ruiner ses plans. Harry s'écria, « Attend ! Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas parler un peu. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. Je voudrais savoir ton nom. Es-tu le seul elfe de maison dans ce manoir ? Comment te traite Dumbledore ? »

L'elfe de maison jeta un regard bizarre à Harry comme s'il voulait dire, pourquoi ce sorcier me parle, mais lui répondit, « Mon nom est Grindelwald. Mon maître va être très heureux d'avoir trouvé un intrus dans sa maison. Je vais aller chercher le maître maintenant. »

« Attend ! Je voudrai parler à l'elfe de maison le plus âgé. »

A sa surprise, le petit elfe devint assez agité. D'une voix enragée, l'elfe de maison dit, « Grindelwald est le seul elfe de maison au manoir Dumbee. Je suis le seul protecteur. »

Harry sut comment se sortir de la situation. Harry savait qu'il prenait un gros risque. Les elfes étaient capables de faire de la magie puissante et destructrice quand ils étaient furieux. Il envoya un message télépathique à Anubis et d'une voix moqueuse répondit, « Je suis désolé, mais tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à un protecteur. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose. »

L'elfe de maison perdit son calme et avec un regard féroce sur le visage, s'approcha de lui. Il porta sa main gauche vers son visage et pointa un doigt entre ses yeux et siffla, « Peut-être est-il temps pour Grindelwald d'apprendre au petit sorcier une leçon de magie. »

L'elfe de maison passa son doigt à l'intérieur de la capuche et repéra deux yeux verts brillants. L'elfe enleva immédiatement sa main droite mais il était trop tard. Anubis frappa à la vitesse de l'éclair et mordit l'elfe de maison au niveau de la tête. En quelques secondes, l'elfe tomba au sol. Harry put voir la couleur de sa peau changer. Après une dernière respiration, l'elfe avait le dos voûté, les mains serrant son visage. L'elfe était aussi desséché qu'une momie. Au moment où l'elfe de maison mourut, son sort de pétrification de dissipa.

Harry siffla, _« Mercci, mon grand. Je m'asssurerai que tu ais une grande boîte de tes friandisses préférées. »_

Anubis répondit, _« Cc'était un plaissir, maître. Ssa magie avait un bon goût. Si nouss en trouvons d'autres, puis-je less avoir ? »_

Harry siffla, _« Ssi nouss en trouvons d'autres, ils ssont à toi, mon grand. » _Harry se rappela un vers, 'Quelque part dehors, il y a la bête et elle a faim ce soir'. Il pensa que ce vers était assez adapté à Anubis.

Pourquoi le vieux fou a-t-il nommé son elfe de maison Grindelwald ? Probablement pour se sentir supérieur à chaque fois qu'il voit son elfe, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda l'elfe, et bannit ses restes à l'extérieur.

Harry regarda sa montre, et retourna au travail. Il commença à jeter tous les sorts de révélation de son arsenal. A sa surprise, l'endroit n'avait que très peu de pièges. Le vieux fou pensait sûrement que cette forme de fidélitas modifié était tout ce qu'il lui fallait comme protection. Il avait une leçon à apprendre sur l'excès de confiance. Harry utilisait sa capacité de lecture des auras à son maximum. Il ne voulait rien manquer. Il finit par lever plus d'une douzaine de sorts vicieux et un sort d'illusion autour de la section nord de la bibliothèque. Quand il fut convaincu que la bibliothèque était sûre, il appela ses elfes de maison.

Grâce à leur lien, Harry appela Dobby et Winky. En moins d'une minute, ils se tenaient devant lui. Harry se pencha vers eux et dit, « Très bien, j'ai fini de supprimer tous les sorts que j'ai pu trouver. Cependant, sentez-vous libre d'utiliser votre magie pour vous assurer que je n'ai rien laissé passé. Maintenant, je vais explorer les étages supérieurs. Utilisez le coffre de stockage pour transférer les livres que vous collecterez. Ne vous aventurez pas loin de la bibliothèque. Quand j'aurai fini là-haut, je viendrai vous retrouver ici. » Les deux elfes de maison hochèrent la tête et commencèrent leur travail.

Harry scanna les escaliers pour s'assurer qu'il était sûr. Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité, et commença à monter au second étage. Le deuxième étage avait au moins douze chambres et une suite principale d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il y avait des chevaliers, et d'autres statues entre chaque porte. Harry immobilisa tous les portraits et était sur le point de chercher dans la première chambre quad son scan lui révéla quelque chose de bizarre sur les chevaliers et les statues. De plus près, il trouva qu'ils étaient enchantés pour attaquer quiconque voulait entrer dans la chambre gardée et qui n'était pas enregistré.

Harry travailla à enlever le sort. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était une autre attaque surprise. Harry sortit son épée et commença à inspecter chaque chambre. Les cinq premières n'avaient rien de particulier. Dans une des chambres, il trouva les photos animées de sorcières nues. Les sourcils d'Harry atteignirent presque ses cheveux à cette révélation. Qui aurait pu penser que le grand sorcier de la lumière de ce siècle était un fétiche des sorcières nues ? Harry secoua la tête et continua à explorer les chambres.

Il parvint finalement à la chambre principale et l'ouvrit prudemment. Il trouva un large lit à baldaquin en chêne rouge. Il y avait une salle de bain adjacente et un bureau privé. Harry s'approcha du bureau mais ne trouva rien. Il fit ressortir sa capacité de lecture des auras et scanna toutes des pièces adjacentes mais ne trouva rien. Il allait quitter la chambre principale quand il regarda le grand miroir au dessus de la commode. Il remarqua des lignes de magie noire émanant de derrière le miroir. Il tira la commode et le miroir et put maintenant voir clairement les sorts sur le mur.

Il reconnut rapidement le sort de sang gardant un sort d'illusion. Quoi qu'il y ait derrière ce sort de sang, ce devait être précieux, et Harry le voulait. Le problème le plus pressant était de savoir comment traiter avec le sort de sang. Il n'avait certainement pas de sang de Dumbledore en sa possession. L'elfe de maison avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet d'un kit de potion avec lequel jouait Dumbledore. Peut être pourrait-il trouver un peu de son sang dans le labo de potion. Assurément, un manoir tel que celui-là devait avoir un labo de potion.

Harry regarda sa montre et s'injuria. Quel imbécile il était. Au moment où il était venu ici, il aurait dû activer sa montre pour avoir un plan de l'endroit et où se trouvaient les ennemis. Il pressa les cristaux et fit un tour à 360°. Soudainement, une carte apparut qui lui montra l'emplacement du labo de potion. On va dans les cachots, pensa-t-il. Après une demi-heure, Harry revint à la chambre principale avec un petit flacon de sang. Il espérait que c'était celui de Dumbledore. Qui aurait cru que le grand sorcier de la lumière de ce temps utilise des sorts de magie noire pour protéger sa maison ? Harry dessina une série de six runes autour du sort. Il versa alors une goutte de sang sur chaque rune et attendit. Il ne fut pas déçu. Les runes brillèrent d'une lueur bleue, rouge puis finalement noire. La dernière rune disparut et le sort fut sans protection. Harry enleva le sort d'illusion et remarqua un coffre de type moldu. Harry travailla rapidement sur la porte du coffre et ce qui se passa ensuite resterait gravé dans son esprit pour très longtemps. Devant lui se trouvaient deux pierres philosophales. Les deux pierres se trouvaient sur de vieux livres et journaux.

Harry fixait les pierres et ouvrait et fermait la bouche. Il reconnut immédiatement une des pierres comme celle de sa première année. La deuxième pierre était légèrement plus grosse et avait presque la forme d'un cœur. Derrière il y avait un autre livre qui semblait ancien. De nouveau Harry fut choqué. C'était une copie du livre d'Azuli et de celui de Ma'Ati aussi connu comme le livre des morts. Il y avait aussi quelques autres livres qui semblaient intéressants. Harry revint à la pierre philosophale et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la tristesse pour le grand alchimiste Nicholas Flamel. Les Flamel étaient décédés et la rédaction avait publié un hommage au célèbre magicien.

Harry ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi il y avait une deuxième pierre. Il espérait que les livres donneraient des explications. Il y avait une raison évidente pour laquelle Dumbledore voulait la pierre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler la citation préférée du directeur, 'la mort n'est que le début de la prochaine aventure'. C'était certainement comme si le directeur craignait la mort comme tout le monde. Une autre citation débile du maître marionnettiste, pensait-il. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Harry nettoya le coffre et redescendit les escaliers pour voir où en étaient Dobby et Winky.

Harry retourna dans la bibliothèque et repéra Dobby, « Dobby ! Comment ça avance ? »

Dobby leva les yeux du coffre de stockage avec ses yeux en forme de balles de tennis et répondit, « Dobby et Winky auront finis dans cinq minutes, maître. »

Harry hocha la tête et alla dans le coffre de stockage. Il alla dans la quatrième salle et mit les pierres et les livres dans un coffre sécurisé. Il le protégea avec des sorts et alla dans le cinquième compartiment pour prendre ses bombes magiques. Il sortit du coffre au moment où Winky revenait avec le dernier chargement de livres. Quand elle eut terminée, Harry scella et réduisit le coffre. Il protégea le coffre de la taille d'un livre de poche et le mit dans une poche de ses robes de bataille et dit aux elfes de maison de retourner au château Potter. Quand ils eurent terminés, Harry grimpa les escaliers et plaça une de ses bombes avec un retardement de vingt minutes. Harry alla dans chaque salle et conjura un nuage de propane ; Il retourna à la bibliothèque et enclencha une autre de ses bombes au naquadah. Il conjura ensuite un nuage de propane dans tout le premier étage. Quand il eut terminé, il transplana à un kilomètre du manoir et attendit.

Harry regarda sa montre et se mit à plat par terre en se bouchant les oreilles. Soudainement, il entendit et sentit l'énorme explosion qui ébranla les fondations et causa une vague de pression qui envoya voler des débris dans tous les sens. Harry attendit une minute avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et remarqua pour la deuxième fois une immense colonne de feu bleu électrique. Le feu bleu consumait tout ce qu'il touchait. Les fondations du manoir étaient réduites en poussières. Harry prit sa baguette et regardant le lieu où s'était trouvé le manoir siffla, « Ahak-Nakeb. » Un grand scorpion apparut au dessus du manoir avec son dard se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Avec un reflet malicieux dans ses yeux, Harry chuchota, « C'est pour toutes les personnes auxquelles vous avez nuit, Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris votre prestige et votre maison. Bientôt, je prendrai votre vie. Voyons voir comment vous allez gérer cette perte. » Après cela, Harry transplana au château Potter.

Pendant ce temps au ministère de la magie, Dumbledore était toujours en colère. Il avait ces imbéciles dans sa poche, comment osaient-ils se détourner de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux ? Il était temps de prendre des gants et de leur montrer leurs erreurs. C'était un grand coup porté à ses plans. Cela lui avait prit des décennies pour cultiver et mettre en place des gens qui agissaient selon ses volontés. Il mettait un de ses derniers objets dans son coffre quand il sentit un grand froid dans sa colonne vertébrale. La seconde chose qu'il sentit était un poids ôté de son noyau magique. Son visage perdit soudain des couleurs alors qu'il reconnaissait les implications de ses signes. Comment cela ce peut-il, pensa-t-il, c'est impossible. Il abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire et courut vers le point de transplanage le plus proche. En quelques minutes, il avait transplané à sa maison à l'extérieur des sorts de protection désormais inexistants.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui se passait. L'ancestral manoir Dumbledore n'était plus que poussières. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remarqua un grand scorpion. Regardant ce putain de scorpion, il perdit le contrôle de son aura et avec un pur venin jeta Relegatio. Un tir de pâle lumière bleue partit de sa baguette et frappa le scorpion. Les deux lumières disparurent en même temps dans la nuit.

La réalisation de ce que signifiait qu'il ait perdu sa maison le frappa soudainement comme un bélier à la tête. Il ne faisait pas réellement attention à l'argent. Les livres qu'il possédait avaient tous une copie dans son coffre à Gringotts. La plus grande perte était les pierres. Il avait besoin des pierres pour créer un nouveau corps. La plus grande question qu'il avait été COMMENT ? Comment l'enfoiré de mage noir avait-il appris où se trouvait sa maison ? Il gardait cette information derrières ses plus puissants boucliers d'Occlumencie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi frustré. Est-ce que c'était sa vengeance pour la mort de ces insignifiants soldats ? Merlin soit loué il avait encore d'autres propriétés où il pourrait s'installer. Vous ne viviez pas 154 ans sans acquérir des actifs. Il devait se replier et analyser la situation.

La seule chose qu'il gardait était qu'il avait besoin des ressources de l'école pour ses plans à long terme. Grâce à l'école, il était capable d'avoir les ingrédients rares dont il avait besoin pour ses recherches. Perdre les pierres l'avait ramené au moins une décennie ou deux en arrière. Il avait assez d'élixir caché dans son coffre pour voir venir. Il avait été si près de parvenir à faire la troisième pierre. Si jamais il trouvait qui était ce Sorcier Scorpion, il lui ferait manger ses propres intestins. Avec ces pensées en tête, il transplana au ministère de la magie.

**Le 15 novembre à 9h30 au château Potter.**

Harry transplana à sa bibliothèque, et sortit le coffre de stockage. Il appela ses deux autres elfes de maison Dez et Rico.

Les deux elfes de maisons apparurent argumentant les résultats des scanners de certains minéraux. Dez regarda Harry et dit, « De quoi avez-vous besoin, Maître Harry Potter, monsieur ? »

« J'ai des livres dans le coffre de stockage qui doivent être catalogués dans le livre d'index, et rangés dans la bibliothèque. Nous devrions avoir assez d'étagères, mais sinon étendez la bibliothèque comme bon vous semble. »

Dez et Rico s'inclinèrent, et s'en allèrent à leur nouvelle affectation. Harry retourna dans le coffre et ramassa les journaux, et les pierres et transplana dans la chambre principale. Il se rendit à son bureau et ouvrit la porte inférieure gauche qui contenait un coffre sécurisé. Il y rangea les livres et les pierres et posa plusieurs sorts de protection.

Avec toutes les nouvelles informations que Tiamat lui avait donné, et la découvertes des pierres philosophales, et le fait qu'il devait construire un bâton, enregistrer ses nouvelles connaissances et se préparer à rencontrer les autres races magiques, il devait utiliser l'œil d'Odin. Sa prochaine rencontre était le 20 novembre avec les clans Vampires. Quatre mois sous l'œil d'Odin devraient être suffisants. Cela lui donnerait aussi l'occasion de former d'avantage son second lot de recrues. Harry pouvait entendre la réunion de famille en bas, il rangea donc ses robes de bataille, se doucha et s'habilla élégamment. S'assurant qu'il avait l'air bien, il descendit les escaliers pour célébrer leur victoire.

Harry passa le reste de la nuit à célébrer avec sa famille et ses troupes. Il dit à sa famille proche que le raid sur le manoir Dumbledore avait été un succès. Deux coups durs en une journée pour notre cher directeur. Michael était extatique. Xiana, et les autres filles passèrent la nuit à discuter du journal, des jumeaux et de la décoration des pièces. Harry réussit à voir Rémus seul, et lui parla de tous les nouveaux livres qui appartenaient maintenant à la bibliothèque Potter.

Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait trouvé la pierre philosophale dans le manoir Dumbledore. Rémus était sidéré, il ne s'était jamais attendu à une telle découverte. Harry demanda à Rémus de l'aider à rechercher ce que Dumbledore prévoyait et pourquoi il y avait maintenant deux pierres.

Harry dit aussi à Rémus et Xiana qu'il devait utiliser l'œil d'Odin pour rechercher, construire et s'entraîner. Rémus lui fit savoir que lui et Tonks avaient réfléchit à plus d'entraînement. Après une courte session de stratégie, Harry décida d'emmener toute son équipe d'invention sous l'œil d'Odin pour qu'ils finissent leurs projets. Xiana n'était pas trop enthousiaste qu'il s'en aille mais elle en comprit la nécessité.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Harry prit Neville et Luna à part et leur parla d'aller sous l'œil d'Odin pour travailler sur leur projet et préparer les protocoles pour quand ils rencontreraient les Vampires. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, ils ne retourneraient pas à Poudlard de toute manière. Ils avaient des choses plus urgentes à faire que de s'inquiéter de Dumbledore droguant leur nourriture.

**Le 15 novembre, au Chemin de Traverse.**

Trois personnes se dirigeaient vers la boutique d'Ollivander sous des sorts de désillusion. Le leader aussi connu sous le nom de Queudver était un homme gras chauve avec de mauvaises dents et une mauvaise haleine. Il était toujours nerveux et semblait parler d'une voix aigue. Ce soir, cependant, il semblait encore plus nerveux.. Il s'arrêta en face de la boutique et demanda à ses collègues de vérifier les sorts. Évidemment, il y avait une série de sorts protégeant le vieil établissement.

Ils chuchotèrent entre eux sur le type de sorts qui avaient été jetés. Après avoir passer en revue toute la liste, Queudver sortit une série de sorts qu'il avait vu dans la bibliothèque de son maître et jeta ceux qu'il pensait être les meilleurs pour le travail à accomplir. Queudver était connu pour ses talents pour s'échapper, et obtenir des informations. Sa forme de rat lui donnait d'énormes avantages. Cependant, Queudver n'avait jamais été connu pour ses vastes connaissances magiques. Il avait tendance à oublier les plus petits détails qui comptaient. Cette nuit-là entre toute n'était pas différente.

Le trio réussit à désactiver les sorts, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à scanner une seconde fois quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes. Queudver fut le premier à franchir le seuil de la porte. Il scanna l'endroit pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent. Il jeta un sort d'illusion pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les voir depuis la baie vitrée. Il proposa à son escorte de le suivre.

Ollivander avait toujours été un léger dormeur. C'est pourquoi, il avait finit de modifier le livre de commerce de la famille une heure auparavant et s'était simplement assoupi dans son fauteuil. Le picotement sur son bras gauche le réveilla soudainement. Quelqu'un était dans sa boutique. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion et sentit une sensation de froid balayer son corps. Il jeta alors un sort de silence et descendit prudemment les escaliers. Il était maintenant dans sa boutique et se dirigea vers son local de stockage. Il y était presque quand il entendit trois voix chuchoter. Ollivander s'aplatit contre le mur et attendit de voir qui avait envahit sa boutique. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'il repère les mangemorts avec leurs masques sur leurs visages. Ils avaient agrandit un coffre et commençait à embarquer des baguettes.

Ollivander calcula ses chances de gagner et en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne pourrait pas les avoir tous les trois. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient de nouvelles recrues ou des membres du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. Ce qui était important maintenant était de sauver son coffre d'acajou. C'était là qu'il stockait ses baguettes les plus puissantes. La stratégie était de semer le chaos dans leurs rangs. Avec ces pensées, il prit pour cible celui le plus proche de la porte. De cette manière, ils pourraient pensées que l'attaque venait de la rue. Il chuchota, « Aquilo-Bipennifer ». §§Ne s'attendant pas à une attaque de derrière, le mangemort fut décapité sur le champ. Le corps était coupé en deux, avec les intestins et le foie gisant sur le plancher. Le sang jaillissait de partout. Le résultat n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il prit sa bague portoloin, et courut. §§

Queudver fut le premier à le repérer. Il était encore sous le choc quand il lança son Avada-Kedavra, qui manqua de peu Ollivander. Queudver cria, « Attrapez-le avant qu'il ne s'échappe, imbéciles. » Ils prirent tous les deux un côté différent de la boutique dans l'espoir de cerner Ollivander.

Ollivander courut à l'arrière de sa boutique et enleva rapidement le sort autour de son coffre. Il toucha une rune, qui brilla d'une lueur jaune, et le coffre fut transporté en sécurité par portoloin. Il activa alors sa bague portoloin et disparut juste au moment où deux Avada-Kedavra heurtaient le mur où s'était tenu Ollivander.

Queudver qui était maintenant très agité , dit à ses partenaires de porter le coffre et de charger autant de baguettes que possible. Queudver regarda sa montre et confirma qu'ils n'avaient que dix minutes.

**Le 16 novembre, à 00h30 au château Potter**

Harry était dans la chambre principale se préparant à se coucher quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna. Il le récupéra et se trouva parler à Akima. Harry dit, « Va-t-il bien ? » Peu après il dit, « Très bien, je le verrai demain. Faites attention. »

Il raccrocha le téléphone et le mit sur la table. Xiana remarqua ses sourcils froncés et dit, « Qu'est-ce que c'était, mon amour ? »

Harry se retourna et répondit, « Ollivander a été attaqué cette nuit. Il a réussi à s'échapper. Trois mangemorts ont fait irruption dans sa boutique. Il semblerait que Voldemort se prépare à faire un mouvement. Pourquoi voudrait-il des baguettes si ce n'est pour armer une foule de gens qui n'en ont pas ? Je le jure, si je rencontre Fudge sur le champ de bataille, il est cuit. »

Xiana traça des cercles dans son dos et put l'entendre soupirer. Harry se déshabilla et rejoignit sa femme sous les couvertures. Ils s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil reposant où leur amour l'un pour l'autre tenait les démons à l'écart.

La Banshee est un être légendaire issu du folklore irlandais et écossais, ses hurlements annonceraient une mort prochaine.

Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ma trad et encore plus ceux qui me laissent une ch'tite review. J'embrasse donc voldemort xxx, Elmisten27, aelwing, (merci beaucoup, c'est sympa.), adenoide (comme tu le vois les ennuis de Dumbledore ne font que commencer !), zaika, julius-magyar, Angi (merci, à la prochaine), morphyre, onarluca, nakajima, loulou (merci et pas de problème du courage, j'en ai à revendre !), 666naku, Demenciae, Misrel, titmo, NEPHERIA (merci bcp), Lady Morgane Slytherin, Isatis, Servin, gidro, Sscomplexe, ocealune (merci, c'est très sympa de ta part), Flore Jade, grispoils, Sahada et Dray Potter 42 qui a posté la 200 ième review pour cette fict, il a donc pu lire environ la moitié du chap en avance.

Je lance un petit sondage, comme le prochain chap est le dernier de la fict en anglais pour le moment (ne vous en faites pas je continuerai à traduire quand ça sera poster) je voudrai savoir quelle histoire vous ferait plaisir un Harry ninja, un Harry en apprentie mage noir, un Harry et les Fondateurs ou un Harry merlin ?


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà le dernier chap publié pour l'instant en anglais, le dernier en anglais a été publié par vorlon666 le 4 septembre 2007. Je continuerai toujours à surveiller après la suite.

Ma prochaine trad sera la reprise de la trad de la fict « Harry Potter et le Pouvoir du Temps. » plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont proposé de continuer la trad et comme l'histoire me plaisait, j'ai accepté. Je ne reprendrai pas systématiquement de suite de trad, la prochaine fois, ce sera une histoire depuis le début !

Chapitre 17 : Alliances et état de guerre.

**Le 16 novembre à 6h30 au château Potter.**

Harry se réveilla et trouva Xiana profondément endormie. Ne voulant pas la dérangée, il sortit doucement du lit et se dirigea vers la douche. Il avait une très longue journée devant lui et devait commencer tôt. Après sa douche, il s'habilla avec ses robes de bataille et descendit les escaliers pour un copieux petit déjeuner. Dobby et Winky s'étaient levés encore plus tôt et ils avaient déjà préparés un somptueux petit déjeuner pour lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il était chanceux d'avoir ces deux elfes de maisons-là dans le clan Potter. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'assit à la table.

Dobby était occupé à finir de préparer une autre pile de gaufres aux myrtilles quand il remarqua son maître assis à table. Il s'approcha de son maître et dit, « Maître Harry Potter monsieur, que peut faire Dobby pour vous ce matin ? »

« Pourquoi pas des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des gaufres et quelques tasses de ton meilleur café ? »

« Vous avez oublié le jus de citrouille spécial sorcier, monsieur. »

« Le jus de citrouille spécial ? »

« Oui, maître, c'est une création spéciale de Dobby et Winky. »

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlait Dobby et dit, « Hé bien, en quoi est-il spécial ? »

« Cela donne au maître beaucoup d'énergie, et permet à son énergie magique de se reconstituer bien plus rapidement. Winky dit aussi que le maître en aura besoin. Dobby sait que Winky aimerait prendre soin d'une grande famille. »

Le visage d'Harry devait rouge pivoine au dernier commentaire. Bon, pensa-t-il, s'ils avaient prit le temps de le créer, il pourrait tout aussi bien l'essayer. Il regarda Dobby, haussa les épaules et dit, « Allons-y donc pour le jus de citrouille spécial. »

Dobby sourit et repartit à la cuisine pour chercher son petit déjeuner tandis qu'il passait mentalement en revu sa liste de choses à faire.

Harry termina son petit déjeuner et retourna à son bureau pour prendre les livres et les pierres philosophales. Il savait que son subconscient avait sur cette énigme. Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il faire une autre pierre philosophale ? Cela expliquerait certainement son niveau d'énergie à presque 160 ans. Pourquoi avait-il le livre d'Azuli ? Il y avait tellement de questions, et pas de réponses. Il espérait que son temps sous l'œil d'Odin répondrait à certaines de ces questions. Harry soupira et mit les pierres et les livres dans son sac.

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Xiana en peignoir de bain s'approcher de lui. Il sourit et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Quand elle fut assez près, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec autant de passion qu'il pouvait en montrer. Il savait qu'il serait absent pendant les trente prochains jours et il trouvait le temps loin d'elle très difficile. Il l'entendit gémir. Quand ils n'eurent tous les deux presque plus d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent.

Xiana répondit, « Voilà ce que j'appelle un baiser. »

« Que puis-je dire, tu fais ressortir le meilleur en moi. »

« J'aimerai avoir plus de temps, mari de mon cœur, je me sens d'humeur assez passionnée. Ils disent que les femmes enceintes sont assez insatiables. » Elle lui sourit.

Harry gémit, « Tu n'as pas honte ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je sus une Zabini d'origine après tout. »

Harry leva les mains et dit, « Bien, je sais quand j'ai perdu. Je me rends. »

Harry devint soudainement mortellement sérieux et regarda dans les yeux bleus profonds de se femme et dit, « Aujourd'hui va être difficile pour toi. Rappelle-toi juste, ne montre aucune pitié. Ces enfoirés sont responsables de la mort de plus d'innocents que je ne peux en compter. Ils traitent avec le diable et maintenant il faut leur faire payer l'addition.

Harry remarqua un feu bleu apparaître dans ses yeux et se sentit presque désolé pour eux. Une justice depuis longtemps en attente allait être rendue ce jour, pensa-t-il. Il était temps pour leurs proches d'avoir réparation. Rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit. Ils joignirent leurs mains et descendirent ensemble les escaliers. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans le parloir, ils se séparèrent. Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque et Xiana s'en alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Harry se dirigea vers le coffre sécurisé et retira les sorts de protection puis prit les pierres précieuses et les pierres noires qu'il avait acquis dans la grotte. Il appela alors Dobby et lui dit de prendre cinquante livres de naquadria et vingt livres de rhénium. Il devait construire son bâton dans le but de maîtriser la plus puissante magie noire.

Il fit une rapide vérification pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout et se rendit à la malle manoir au vivarium d'Anubis. Une fois qu'il atteignit le vivarium, il repéra Anubis et siffla, _« Mon grand, je vais partir les deux prochains jours, je compte ssur toi pour veiller ssur ma famille. »_

_« Ssoyez en paix, maître, je ne permettrai pas que l'on fassse du mal à ma famille. »_

Harry hocha la tête et fit disparaître la vitre du vivarium d'Anubis pour qu'il puisse circuler à volonté. Il fit le tour de sa maison pour avoir une bonne image mentale. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il transplana au repaire du scorpion pour rencontrer Ollivander. Harry se dirigea lentement vers le centre de commandement et remarqua que pas mal de gens étaient déjà debout. Il se dirigea vers les tables de petit déjeuner et remarqua qu'Ollivander était levé et mangeait déjà.

Harry s'approcha du vieux fabricant de baguettes quand il leva et les yeux et le remarqua. Il se leva immédiatement et dit, « Merci de m'héberger en ces temps difficiles Mr Potter. »

Harry inclina la tête vers le vieux sorcier et dit, « Le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur. J'espère rendre votre séjour profitable pour chacun d'entre nous. »

Le vieux mage inclina la tête et répondit, « Le plaisir et pour moi, Mr Potter, ou devrai-je dire Sorcier Scorpion ? »

« S'il vous plait, appelez-moi simplement Harry. »

Le vieux mage sourit simplement et dit, « Comme vous voudrez. Il est évident d'après nos travaux ensemble précédents que vous construisez une armée. J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Bien qu'un tas de chiffon sans valeur concernant le journalisme, on peut toujours extrapoler assez d'informations de ce torchon pour réaliser que votre présence est au cœur du chaos qui s'est abattu sur notre monde. Je dois dire, nous sommes plus qu'en retard pour un changement de direction. »

« Mr Ollivander, la révolution de l'histoire a servi de catalyseur au changement. Quand un organisme cesse d'évoluer et reste stagnant, il meurt. Notre monde a atteint un croisement. Soit nous brûlons notre vieil extérieur et renaissons de nos cendres comme le Phénix ou nous mourons Je suis simplement le catalyseur du renouveau. Espérons que lorsque nous sortirons du creuset, les races magiques seront unies. La force se trouve dans l'union. L'union des races est la clé de notre salut mutuel. Depuis trop longtemps, les races magiques vivent sur leurs îles et isolées. Nous devons construire des ponts qui seront à l'épreuve du temps. La force collective nous rendra plus fort et créera les outils nécessaires pour faire face au prochain millénaire. »

« Ce sont de très grandes idées, Mr Potter. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour unifier le monde magique ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Cependant, je ne vois personne d'autre pour le faire. D'une part, nous avons le ministère, qui est tellement absorbé par des idéaux de pouvoir et d'intérêts personnels qu'ils ne pensent qu'à eux-mêmes. L'ensemble des employés ne pense à se planter des couteaux dans le dos les uns les autres dans l'espoir de gagner quelques petites faveurs de leurs maîtres. Pendant ce temps, les idéaux d'un bon gouvernement sont balayés par la corruption rampante. Aussi n'oublions pas Albus Dumbledore, l'auto proclamé leader de la lumière. Le bâtard est responsable de tant de crimes contre l'humanité que les lignes démarquant le bien de mal en sont devenues floues. Finalement nous avons Voldemort, l'auto proclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est tellement éloigné de l'humanité que l'appeler un psychopathe lunatique est bien trop généreux. »

S'arrêtant pour rassembler ses pensées, il regarda Ollivander directement dans les yeux et dit, « Face à ces choix, que reste-t-il ? »

« Croyez-moi, Mr Potter, j'ai cherché après une alternative depuis longtemps. Je savais depuis un certain temps que des changements étaient à venir. J'ai du sang de voyant dans les veines, voyez-vous, j'ai prévu certains évènements qui restent encore à venir. Nous sommes arrivés à un carrefour important de notre histoire. Je sais qu'une guerre terrible est sur le point de commencer. Les voyants sont capables de voir à travers le temps grâce à des visions. Les visions sont le moyen par lequel les êtres magiques peuvent recueillir des éléments d'information sur ce qui va arriver. Aucune personne magique ne peut jamais voir un tableau d'ensemble des évènements futurs. Tant de variables sont en jeu dans un court laps de temps que presque toutes les permutations ou variables peuvent créer un résultat final impossible à prédire. »

« Hé bien, nous avons notre rôle à jouer, et un destin à accomplir. Maintenant sur d'autres sujets, j'ai rassemblé un ensemble de pierres qui ont des propriétés métallurgiques particulièrement exceptionnelles qui peuvent facilement égaler le naquadah et le naquadria. La magie que j'apprends et invente nécessite de générer de grandes densités magiques, qui seraient impossible de maîtriser pour une baguette magique. Les baguettes de naquadria sont de puissants amplificateurs et concentrateurs magiques. Le problème est que le flux d'énergie et la densité qu'elles peuvent canaliser est limité par leur taille. »

Harry vit qu'il avait captivé Ollivander et continua ses explications, « Vous voyez, la taille du noyau de naquadria limite la densité magique qui peut être exploitée. Je pense que c'est comme un conduit. Plus le conduit est large, plus il peut acheminer d'énergie et moins il y a de perte de pression. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai construire un bâton. Le bâton sera capable de canaliser une plus grande densité de flux magique. Les sorts sur lesquels je travaille exigent des flux magiques qui ne peuvent pas être canalisés par une baguette magique. Je voudrai que vous veniez et vous entrainiez avec nous. J'aimerai aussi votre aide pour les recherches des propriétés des pierres et que nous travaillions ensemble à la construction d'un bâton. Il y a peut-être un moyen de passer outre la phase de la lune pour le rituel, mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide pour modifier les runes. Acceptez-vous ? »

Ollivander était quasiment extatique et répondit, « Mr Potter, j'ai le sentiment que le bâton sera mon plus grand challenge et ma plus grande création à ce jour. Votre savoir scientifique en matière de science sera très précieux dans cette entreprise. Ne perdons pas une minute, nous avons des découvertes à faire. »

Harry rigola à la ferveur enthousiaste de l'homme et répondit, « Comme vous voulez. Nous avons des amis qui viendront avec nous. Ils travailleront sur d'autres projets. Vous n'aurez besoin de rien. Les chambres, la nourriture, le divertissement, les livres et les matériaux seront fournis. »

Après cela, Harry revérifia qu'il avait tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Quand il eut terminé, il retourna au centre de commandement et trouva Neville et Luna qui l'attendaient.

Harry s'écria, « Salut, vous deux. Est-ce que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? »

« 'lut Harry. Ouais, je pense qu'on a tout. Luna a fait une liste la nuit dernière et nous avons pensé à tout. »

Luna avait un sourire angélique sur son visage regarda Harry et dit, « Désolé d'être en retard, Harold, mais Neville était en train de me faire avoir un orgasme et nous avons dû attendre que je redescende sur terre. »

Les sourcils d'Harry touchèrent presque ses cheveux à ce commentaire. Il regarda autour pour trouver la plupart des personnes retenant leurs rires. Le pauvre Neville était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Vous ne pouviez pas enlevez cela à Luna, elle était d'une honnêteté brutale. Harry regarda Neville dans les yeux et dit en rigolant, « Bien joué, camarade. »

Tonks et Rémus éclatèrent de rire, avec le reste de l'équipe.

Harry dit à son groupe de se rassembler et dit, « Comme vous le savez, ce sont quatre mois intenses. Heureusement, nous allons faire quelques percées. » Harry se retourna pour prendre son carnet de note quand il entendit parler les jumeaux.

Harry leva les yeux et les jumeaux étaient presque à côté de lui., Harry sourit et dit, « Salut les gars. Vous êtes tous les deux prêts pour quelques sérieuses expérimentations ? »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec un sourire démoniaque sur leurs visages et Fred dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas, vieux. Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. » Après cela, chacun de deux sortit une boîte de la taille d'une boîte d'allumette et l'agrandit à la taille d'un coffre à compartiment multiple.

George ajouta, « Quand nous aurons terminé, personne ne voudra subir nos foudres. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et dit au gang de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la malle manoir près du lac de Poudlard. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Harry alla dans la salle du cristal et activa l'œil d'Odin. Une fois de plus, Harry ferait de nombreuses découvertes sur la magie qui auraient des conséquences à long terme pour la guerre.

**Tôt le matin en Irlande du Nord sur l'Ile d'Aran.**

Un bruit de transplanage retentit dans l'air glacial près de la base aérienne de la Montagne Errigal en Irlande du Nord mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre. Habillé de robes bleues nuit se tenait le vénérable visage d'Albus Dumbledore. Semblant très fatigué et échevelé, il se rapprocha lentement d'un petit rocher situé au Nord Est. Albus se sentait fatigué, il prit son temps pour avancé le long du chemin, il n'était pas pressé. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir proprement à son prochain coup. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans un miroir tôt dans la matinée et il avait été choqué de son air décharné.

Bien sûr, la semaine dernière avait beaucoup à voir avec la situation actuelle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les cinq derniers jours en particulier avaient vu l'effondrement de plus de cinq décennies de travail. Quand il pensait à cet enfoiré de Scorpion, il ressentait de la rage. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que le monde sorcier se retournait contre lui. Il leva les yeux et s'approchait maintenant d'un gros rocher de granite. Il agita sa baguette en formant une étoile. Le rocher scintilla et fut ensuite recouvert d'anciennes runes. Il toucha trois runes disposées en triangle équilatérale. Les runes étaient Thuriaz, Amsuz, et Raido.

Soudainement, l'air s'agrandit devant lui et une large section cachée avec une porte en marbre verdâtre apparut. Il toucha une nouvelle série de runes disposées en cercle et la porte en marbre s'ouvrit. Albus toucha alors trois autres runes. Il toucha Laguz, Sowulo et Pertho. Albus prit alors un couteau en argent avec une tête de dragon et s'entailla rapidement la main. Il colla alors sa main contre la rune Isa. Un dôme coloré brilla soudainement puis disparut. Albus regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait et se hâta de franchir la porte de marbre. Une fois qu'il eut franchi le seuil des portes, le rocher de granite, les portes et le chemin disparurent sous un puissant sort de désillusion et il activa un ensemble de sorts de sang.

Albus devait atteindre son refuge. Personne ne connaissait cette maison située profondément à l'intérieur de la montagne qu'il avait lui-même creusé il y a plus de cinquante ans. Il n'avait épargné aucune dépense. Après tout, rien n'était trop bon pour sa bien-aimée Maya. Simplement penser à sa bien-aimée le fit soupirer. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'intérieur. Il dut faire une pause à mi-chemin. Maudit soit ce vieux corps inutile, pensait-il. L'élixir gardait son corps en vie et sa magie forte. L'élixir agissait dix ans à partir de l'âge auquel on avait commencé à en boire. Il avait complété sa première pierre quatre ans auparavant. Peu après que l'imbécile de Potter ait si gracieusement sorti la pierre du miroir de Rised. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Potter, Flamel était celui qui était à l'origine de la dernière protection de sa pierre philosophale. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'obtenir la pierre de Nicolas Flamel, mais il n'avait réussi que lors de la première année de Potter.

Bien sûr, il avait découvert par la même occasion ce qu'était la protection. Il était amusant qu'un homme de plus de six cent ans puisse-t-être aussi naïf. Les sorts d'écoute avaient toujours été une partie de plaisir pour lui. Albus se leva et repris sa marche le long du chemin. Des torches vertes prirent vie alors qu'il arrivait près d'elles. Il aimait cette couleur, cela donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère étrange. Albus sourit. Il souhaitait presque que quelqu'un puisse trouver sa maison dans la montagne. Il avait entrelacé tant de sorts de magie noire pour protéger l'endroit que quiconque voulait assiéger sa maison ferait l'expérience d'un monde de douleur.

Finalement, il atteignit une grande porte en chêne garnie de larges bandes de fer forgé. Il sortit sa baguette et neutralisa ses sorts. Un des sorts causait la castration. Quand il eut terminé, il franchir la porte ouverte et pénétra dans un parloir menant à la salle à manger. Tournant son regard vers le milieu de la pièce, il vit le grand coffre en chêne rouge poli qui se tenait à environ quatre pieds du sol. En haut du coffre, se trouvaient quatre gravures, aux angles de quarante-cinq degré et se regardant les unes les autres. Chacune avait des runes dorées et argentées incrustées dessus, représentant la terre, l'eau, le feu et l'air. Chacune était connectée à une bague en or soutenant un bol en platine. Le bol lui-même contenait un bol en cristal pur avec une étrange lueur bleuâtre émanant de l'intérieur.

Dumbledore s'approcha du bol et lança un accio à un des fauteuils en cuir près de la cheminée. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et se massa les tempes. Il tourna la tête vers la grande cuisine, et regardant le casier à vin près du garde manger, il décida qu'il avait besoin d'un verre ou bien de dix. Il lança un accio sur un Merlot rouge de sa collection plutôt vaste, et s'empara d'un de ses verres allemand en cristal fait main. Il regarda l'étiquette du vin et déboucha la bouteille. Il amena la bouteille près du feu pour avoir une meilleure vue du liquide rouge profond et se servit une généreuse portion.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et but avidement le liquide rouge sang. Il sentit le liquide brûler dans son estomac. Il se versa un deuxième verre et remarqua qu'il passa mieux. Il sentit finalement son corps se relaxer. Albus regarda la lueur bleuté de l'âme de sa femme et sentit soudain ses yeux devenir lourds. Il permit à son esprit de se souvenir des évènements de ces derniers mois. Il trouva son esprit incapable de se concentrer. Il continuait de voir l'Horcruxe de son épouse et les évènements qui l'avaient mise dans cet état.

Sans qu'Albus ne s'en aperçoive, son corps sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil. Alors qu'il s'endormait profondément, sa main se desserra du verre à vin. Le verre tomba de sa main et se pulvérisa conte les dalles de granite éclaboussant de vin rouge le piédestal en chêne.

Dans un sommeil profond, le subconscient d'Albus leva le brouillard des souvenirs qu'il avait enterré profondément dans son âme il y avait longtemps.

**Flashback du 29 avril 1945 à Berlin en Allemagne**

Albus était assis avec sa femme depuis deux ans, Maya Toitovna Bogdanovitch. Ils s'étaient trouvés l'un l'autre quatre ans plus tôt à l'Université magique de Lacédémone en Grèce. L'Université était située au sud du Péloponnèse, qui fut fondé à l'origine après les invasions Dorian plus de trois mille ans auparavant. Il avait terminé son apprentissage et peu après son diplôme, grâce à ses compétences dans l'art de la métamorphose, on lui avait offert un poste de professeur associé avec maître Tyrrimas.

Au cours des deux décennies suivantes, il avait écrit de nombreux articles sur la transmutation fractale. Il était concentré à déterminer les seuils d'activation de l'énergie magique et la quantité d'énergie magique nécessaire à ce que les moldus appellent la constante de Plank. La recherche permit de décrire comment métamorphoser un objet de façon permanente. Peu de temps après sa thèse de doctorat, il avait préparé ses valises et quitté l'école pour voyager. Durant les trente années suivantes, il voyagea de part et d'autre dans le monde pour étudier la magie de quiconque était prêt à partager ses connaissances. Il voyagea en Afrique où il recueillit de nombreux livres de magie noire, en particulier en Égypte. Il voyagea aussi en Amérique, en Asie et fit finalement une pause en Russie. Sa destination finale fut St Petersbourg. A ce moment-là, il avait presque épuisé son héritage familial. Décidant qu'il avait besoin de fonds, il s'était retrouvé professeur assistant à l'école de magie d'Odessa. Il apprit rapidement qu'il serait le nouvel assistant de la nouvelle maîtresse des potions Maya Toitovna Bogdanovitch.

Peu de temps après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, ils se rendirent rapidement comptes que leurs esprits étaient semblables. Albus trouva quelqu'un qui était son égal intellectuellement et à son étonnement magiquement. Ils avaient tous les deux prit leur temps pour se connaître l'un l'autre. Aucun des deux ne ressentait de pression à précipiter quoi que ce soit. Au cours des deux années qui suivirent, ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils se marièrent la troisième année. Albus en vint à réaliser qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Certains pourraient appeler cela l'amour de sa vie. Ils fondèrent ensemble une maison et furent très heureux. Pendant sa septième année à Odessa, il reçut une invitation de son ancienne Université pour devenir le prochain maître de Métamorphose. Utilisant ses contacts et son influence, il put obtenir un emploi pour Maya en tant que maîtresse des potions. L'année suivante, ils allèrent à l'Université de Lacédémone en Grèce.

Cependant, les forces d'invasions d'Atilla Octavius Grindelwald allaient bientôt faire basculer sa vie tranquille. En 1939, les forces de Grindelwald avaient balayées le faible gouvernement magique grec. Le seul endroit qui avait stoppé la progression des forces de Grindelwald, avait été l'Université. Albus et sa femme avaient organisés un mouvement de résistance. Ils avaient convoqués les plus puissants sorciers natifs de Grèce et d'autres êtres magiques pour lutter à leurs côtés. Ses études sur les arcanes de la magie noire lui vinrent en aide.

La bataille avait été brutale. Quand les forces de Grindelwald avaient battu en retraite, plus de 1 300 Sorciers, Sorcières, Loups Garous, Vampires, Centaures et Veelas avaient péris. Leur victoire à Lacédémone avait forcé Grindelwald à consolider ses forces. Dans un délai de six mois, il avait fait revenir toutes ses forces en Allemagne. Leur victoire en Grèce avait été de courte durée. Au cours des quatre années suivantes, les pays du bassin latin, l'Italie, le France, l'Espagne ainsi que la Grande Bretagne sentirent de nouveau le poids de ses forces. Albus, voyant l'invasion de sa bien-aimée patrie, s'était enrôlé dans la ligue de défense sombre. Après de nombreuses discussions, sa femme s'était jointe à lui. Au cours des quatre années suivantes, ils allaient se mesurer de nombreuses fois aux forces de Grindelwald. En raison de leur intelligence et de leur puissance magique, lui et sa femme avaient tous les deux rapidement progressés parmi les rangs de la ligue de défense et des Aurors locaux. Ils furent finalement nommés au rang de sorciers de première classe.

Peu après leur promotion, ils revinrent en Angleterre et établirent leur base d'opération à Pré au Lard. Pendant ce temps, lui et Maya combattaient toujours. Ils avaient été largement reconnus comme la meilleure équipe d'attaque sorcière en Europe.

Ils avaient envoyés de nombreuses équipes effectuer des raids sur le continent principal, mais il semblait que peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient, ils perdaient peu à peu du terrain face aux forces de Grindelwald. Le vent tourna finalement quand les moldus lancèrent l'opération Overlord. L'opération Overlord était la plus grande invasion maritime et aérienne moldue de tous les temps. Le 6 juin 1944, trois millions de moldus envahirent les plages normandes d'Omaha, Utah et Juno. Sans que le moldus ne le sachent, les sorciers et les sorcières du monde libre s'étaient assemblés en équipes qui se greffèrent aux forces d'invasion moldues. On estimait que cette grande force d'attaque moldue créerait un tel chaos que cela aiderait à cacher leur assaut magique. L'autre avantage était que cela déstabiliserait Hitler et ses liens avec les forces de Grindelwald. Il était bien connus que ces deux-là étaient des alliés, et que Grindelwald utiliserait ses forces pour renforcer le contrôle sur la partie moldue.

A la surprise des ministères magiques européens et de leurs représentants, les Nord-Américains, les Indous et les Australiens avaient de nombreux natifs Indous et Aborigènes dans leurs rangs d'attaquants. Ils n'intervenaient généralement jamais dans ce qu'ils appelaient les conflits des hommes blancs. Les tribus incluaient les Djabugandji australiens, les Binigura et les Iningai. Ces peuples anciens apportaient avec eux des arcanes magiques inconnus ou perdues pour les nations européennes. Cela incluait la magie des rêves, la magie élémentale, la transmutation et la magie de contrôle des bêtes.

On leur demanda pourquoi ils avaient changé d'avis en les aidant à éliminer le mage noir et ils répondirent que s'ils ne tuaient pas l'Atahsaia, ou le démon cannibale, alors il viendrait s'en prendre à eux sur leurs terres sacrées. Mieux valait le tuer maintenant que plus tard, au risque qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, les européens furent très heureux de les avoir avec eux.

Au cours des neufs mois suivants, lui et sa femme s'étaient montrés comme les plus puissants sorciers européens. Les peuples natifs n'étaient pas inclus dans cette évaluation. Albus avait sciemment prit la décision de s'immerger dans la magie noire. Il avait collecté de nombreux livres et parchemins de valeur sur le sujet au long de ses voyages, mais n'avait jamais vraiment prit le temps de les étudier. Trois ans auparavant, il s'était immergé dans la magie noire, au grand déplaisir de son épouse. Après plusieurs années de combat, même elle ne pouvait nier sa puissance en combat magique. Leurs succès ne passa pas inaperçu du ministère de la magie anglais, spécialement du ministre de la magie qui à l'époque était Markus Alexander Hastings.

Les Hastings étaient une ancienne famille de sorciers écossais des basses terres (donc des Lowlands, les basses terres, pas des Highlands, les hautes terres ; NDT). On disait qu'ils étaient des descendants des anciens celtes. C'étaient tous des sangs purs aristocratiques qui étaient imbus d'eux-mêmes, pensait Albus. Hastings essayait de se faire passer pour un brillant stratège. Il apparut clairement dès le début que l'homme était un parfait imbécile et un novice dans l'art de la guerre. De 1941 à 1943, Albus et Maya Dumbledore avaient passé outre lui et son administration. Albus avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs ces trois dernières années comme quoi Hastings voulait le faire descendre de son piédestal, mais Albus n'avait jamais prit l'homme au sérieux. Cette erreur de jugement allait lui couter très cher.

La veille du jour de l'invasion moldue, le chef de la division des Aurors anglais, Horatio Antares Mc Phee vint le voir et lui dit que, pour une plus grande efficacité, lui et son épouse seraient dans des équipes séparées. Albus protesta énergiquement contre cette stratégie. Lui et sa femme avait toujours été ensemble. Ils se complétaient l'un l'autre et surveillaient les arrières de l'autre. Les séparer maintenant à la veille de leur plus grande bataille était de la folie. La haine d'Albus du ministère commença ce jour-là. Autant qu'il réfléchisse à l'idée d'être séparé de sa femme, il avait peu de pouvoir pour passer outre cet ordre. Il s'assura de passer en revue les sorts les plus importants et les plus puissants avec Maya et revérifia leur paquetage de guerre et la stratégie. A cause de ses soupçons, Albus demanda à passer en revue les dossiers des personnes de l'équipe d'attaque de Maya. Il ne put trouver personne de suspect. Ils s'assurèrent que leurs sacs étaient remplis de potions et de pierres runiques et d'une baguette de rechange. Maya essaya de le rassurer que tout ce passerait bien, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d'effroi.

Albus et sa femme se dirigèrent vers leur équipe et se préparèrent à prendre l'ancienne ville gauloise de Lugdunum (Lyon). La ville était un ancien conclave druide et l'ancienne capitale de la Gaule. On disait que cette région de France contenait d'anciens manuscrits magiques celtiques. La plupart des personnes croyaient que les connaissances des Druides étaient uniquement transmises de bouche à oreille. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Avant leurs morts, les Druides auraient inscrit leurs connaissances en utilisant des runes. Les runes auraient été gravées sur de très fines feuilles de cuivre. Les feuilles gravées auraient ensuite été frottées avec de la sève d'arbre. Après cela, les feuilles auraient été recouvertes d'une fine couche d'ambre pour les empêcher de s'oxyder. Grindelwald ainsi que la plupart des érudits magiques connaissait cela et avait effectué de nombreuses recherches sur le site des anciens dolmens des Druides. S'il y avait des documents à trouver, c'est là qu'ils auraient été enterrés. Pas un mince exploit car les dolmens étaient protégés par de l'ancienne magie. De nombreux chercheurs furent perdus en tentant de percer ce mystère.

L'invasion moldue eut lieu et toutes les équipes magiques les suivirent. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers Lyon via un portoloin de masse. Peu après leur arrivée, ils furent sous le feu de nombreux sorts. Albus examina la situation et réalisa que les forces de Grindelwald n'étaient que légèrement diminuées. Albus vit des loups garous, des Gobelins, des Centaures et de nombreux sorcières et sorciers maléfiques. Il se retrouva rapidement bombardé par des sorts et se replia rapidement. Albus réalisa qu'ils avaient été pris en embuscade. Soit il y avait un espion, soit leur propre ministère les avait envoyé au feu. Albus ne pensait pas que c'était à cause d'un espion. Leurs unités étaient composées de petites cellules qui étaient continuellement contrôlées avec du Véritasérum. La pensée qu'il avait été envoyé à la mort par son propre ministère l'aveugla de rage.

S'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait se battre à fond. Il libéra sa colère sous forme de soif de sang et il commença à tuer sans pitié. Il libéra ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et le transforma en énergie pour la magie noire. Il ressentit un sentiment d'euphorie comme il n'en avait jamais ressent. Il divisa son équipe en trois groupes. Il prit en charge d'assaut du centre et dit à ses deux équipes aux flancs de battre en retraite, et de faire leur chemin derrière les lignes ennemies. Une fois qu'ils seraient en position, il leur dit d'attendre qu'une grande boule de feu n'éclaire le ciel. Une fois qu'ils verraient la boule, ils devraient attaquer les flancs avec tout ce qu'ils avaient. Personne ne devait être épargné. Ses troupes étaient concentrées à la perspective de la bataille et obéirent rapidement. La lutte dura environ quatre heures. Vers la fin, il avait perdu environ quatre-vingt dix pourcent de ses forces mais ils étaient victorieux.

Albus laissa deux Aurors prendre en charge le champ de bataille et se dirigea immédiatement à l'autre bout de la ville pour aller aider sa femme. Après avoir atteint 'La Pierre du Cheval', Albus vit un Auror agonisant s'avancer dans la rue, et il courut pour l'intercepter. L'homme avait de profondes entailles au visage et saignait abondamment du côté droit. Il semblait être en état de choc.

Albus dit, « Où puis-je trouver votre chef de peloton ? »

L'homme le regarda comme s'il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Albus n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec l'homme et l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua violemment pour capter son attention et répéta, « Avez-vous vu ma femme, Maya Dumbledore ! »

L'homme frissonna et répondit, « ssii, sssiii, sssiii fffrrroooiiiddd. »

Albus agrippa l'homme encore plus fort et dit, « Que voulez vous dire, si froid ? »

L'homme sembla finalement sortir de son état de choc et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux. Albus avait toujours été un homme patient mais l'angoisse pour sa femme, la perte de si nombreux camarades dans ses récents combats le rendait impatient. Il sortit finalement sa baguette et lança Légilimens. Albus entra dans les souvenirs de l'homme comme un poids de plomb qui tombe dans de l'eau. Il trouva que sa femme et le restant de ses troupes étaient retenus à l'ancienne abbaye bénédictine, l'ancienne église abbatiale de St Martin.

Il courut vers l'église et faillit être atteint par un AK. Il plongea au sol et resta derrière une fontaine. Il se désillusionna rapidement et rampa derrière une ancienne jardinière de fleur. Lorsqu'il atteignit le bout, il tourna à l'angle et ne put rien voir. Il jeta un sort de signature thermique sur ses lunettes et regarda de nouveau. Il vit un groupe de ce qu'il supposa être les forces de Grindelwald. Il laissa la crainte pour sa femme contrôler ses émotions et laissa échapper _Bombarda-Magnus_. Le sort était de courte portée et s'écrasa sur le groupe en quelques secondes. Une partie de la rue et le mur derrière lequel ils étaient cachés avait été complètement anéanti. Albus jeta un autre coup d'œil mais personne n'était debout. Il put entendre des gémissements de douleur de ceux qui pourraient bientôt voir l'au-delà.

Albus continua sa progression vers l'église. Plus il se rapprochait de l'église, plus il ressentait le froid. Il s'arrêta un moment pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait et vit des formes sombres volants à distance. Il réalisa qu'il regardait des Détraqueurs. Cela expliquait certainement la paranoïa de l'homme. Il décida de se diriger vers l'est pour éviter ces maudites bêtes. Il arriva à une entrée latérale et décida de poursuivre à l'intérieur. Il s'étonna qu'il y ait très peu de résistance. Soit Maya s'occupait de forces autre part soit l'ennemi effectuait une retraite stratégique. Pour quelque raison, il sentit un iceberg élire domicile dans son estomac. Il avança prudemment. Il prit son temps pour analyser l'endroit. Il y avait de nombreuses vitres et artefacts en pierre dispersés. Il dépassa un cabinet remplit de feuilles de cuivre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le trésor qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le savant en lui voulait prend les précieux artéfacts, mais il était sur une mission plus importante. Il dépassa d'autres cabinets et vit une porte au sud de la salle. Il se dirigea vers la porte et jeta un certain nombre de sorts de magie noire. Ne trouvant pas de signatures magiques, il franchit le seuil et trouva un homme avec l'équipe de Maya scellant une porte.

Il se dirigea vers l'homme et dit, « Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous ? »

L'Auror surpris se retourna et fut sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Albus avait anticipé le mouvement et désarma l'homme. L'homme sembla surpris de le voir. Albus pouvait dire que l'homme reconnut qui il était, et était nerveux pour quelque raison. Albus plissa les yeux et dit, « Je repose ma question, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi scellez-vous la porte ? »

« Je suis l'Auror de troisième classe Angus Mc Phee. Mon escouade toute entière a été prise dans une embuscade dans cette putain d'église par des Détraqueurs. J'ai réussi à m'échapper. Il y en avait beaucoup. J'ai à peine réussi à leur échapper. C'est à combat désespéré à l'intérieur. »

Albus fronça les sourcils, « Un combat désespéré ? Dois-je comprendre que la plupart de vos camarades sont-là à lutter pour leurs vies et que vous les abandonnez ? LÂCHE ! »

Albus prit sa baguette et était sur le point de desceller la porte quand l'homme attrapa sa baguette et lui arracha. L'homme ricana et répondit, « Regardez Dumbledore, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. Si vous descellez cette porte, vous nous condamnez tous les deux. Je ne vous laisserai pas me tuer, vous m'entendez. »

Albus sentit que quelque chose était faux. Il regarda directement dans les yeux de l'Auro et, utilisant ses capacités de Légilimens, il attaqua immédiatement les souvenirs de l'Auror. En quelques secondes, il fouilla dans ses souvenirs. Il trouva rapidement les scènes de bataille. A ce moment, Mc Phee avait remarqué l'intrusion et tenta de le repousser.

Albus sentit l'Auror résister. Ses compétences d'Occlumencie étaient bonnes, mais les pouvoirs mentaux d'Albus étaient biens plus grands. Il fut capable d'écraser ses pathétiques essais de protection. Il trouva rapidement d'autres souvenirs de la principale scène de bataille. Il trouva à son désarroi que l'homme était un agent spécial du ministre lui-même. Il avait travaillé sous couverture depuis huit ans. Son seul objectif était d'éliminer tout risque d'opposition au ministre. Il trouva que le ministre lui-même avec l'aide du directeur du DMLE avait prévu de faire en sorte que lui et sa femme tombent dans cette embuscade. Le directeur du DMLE qui était un proche ami d'enfance du ministre avait été celui qui avait informé les forces de Grindelwald. Albus trouva finalement que la raison de cette trahison était la pathétique excuse de ministre pensait que lui et sa femme en avaient après son travail.

Une profonde peur soudaine s'empara de lui. Il força son esprit de retour à la scène de bataille. Ce qu'il trouva le fit pleurer de colère. Il vit clairement Maya et son escouade lutter contre un assaut frontal. Les gens des deux côtés criaient, hurlaient, lançaient toutes sortes de sorts. Chaque membre de son escouade était si concentré sur le combat que personne ne regarda Mc Phee quitter sa position et se placer lentement derrière Maya. Albus vit Mc Phee attaquer sa femme par derrière. Il l'avait pétrifié, et jeté un Incendio sur ses robes. Il vit sa Maya crier, alors qu'elle était en train de brûler vivante.

Il avait ensuite lancé un sort de réducto au côté sud de l'Abbaye, et dynamita la porte. Les Détraqueurs avaient attendus en embuscade et commencèrent à attaquer les Aurors restants. Cela avait eut lieu dix minutes auparavant. Il sortit rapidement de la tête de MC Phee et lui donna un coup de pieds dans les bijoux de famille. Mc Phee relâcha sa prise sur la baguette et Albus jeta un Avada Kedavra. L'homme tomba à terre, avec ses yeux contre le plancher.

§§Dans un accès de rage, il frappa l'homme et lui envoya un réducto à bout portant à la tête. Le crâne de l'homme explosa dans une brume de sang et de matière grise. Un morceau du cerveau de l'homme se colla à sa joue. §§

Albus était au-delà de la compassion, il courut vers la porte et la pulvérisa avec un autre Reducto-Magnus. La porte et une partie du mur fut réduis en poudre. Il repensa rapidement aux bons souvenirs de Maya et jeta Expecto-Patronum. Une image très lumineuse et puissante d'un aigle sortit de sa baguette et attaqua les Détraqueurs.

Il avait lui-même dégagé le chemin et s'était rendu auprès de sa femme. Il sentit que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine tellement il était inquiet. Il se pencha vers elle mais put voir qu'il était trop tard. L'âme de sa femme avait été arrachée du corps de son épouse mais restait en vol stationnaire au dessus de son visage. Le Détraqueur était en train de baisser sa capuche pour s'emparer de l'âme. S'il chassait le Détraqueur, il perdrait son âme. Il fit la seule chose qu'il put, il fouilla dans ses connaissances et se rappela un passage sur les Horcruxes dans le livre d'Azuli. Il devait agir rapidement, il avait besoin d'un réceptacle pour conserver l'âme. Il regarda une des étagères le long du mur et reconnut une boule de cristal vénitien du quinzième siècle. Il bannit la boule de cristal près de la tête de Maya et ayant commis un meurtre de sang froid, il avait déjà rempli le premier critère pour faire un Horcruxe. Il jeta immédiatement plusieurs sorts pour empêcher que l'âme ne s'échappe de la boule de cristal. Il commença à incanter dans un ancien dialecte utilisant la phonétique. _Tewet-Ka-Kheperu-Maat-Heru-Khuti-Mââ-Xerou. _

Au début, il ne se passa rien, mais doucement, la lueur bleue qui était l'âme de Maya commença à se diriger vers le boule de cristal. Le Détraqueur commença à crisser, comme s'il avait mal ou qu'il était en colère. Albus ne s'en préoccupa pas, il devait sauver l'âme de son épouse. Il continua à incanter jusqu'à ce que l'âme se soit infiltrée dans la boule de cristal. Une fois que son âme fut encapsulée, il jeta son patronus en forme d'aigle vers le Détraqueur et réussi à le repousser loin du corps de sa femme. Il courut vers elle et prit l'Horcruxe et attrapa le corps sans vie et brûlé de sa femme puis il sortit un de ses portoloins secrets et les emmena au manoir Dumbledore.

Une fois qu'il atteignit le manoir, il mit rapidement le corps de sa femme dans un champ de stase et mit son plus puissant sort de protection sur son Horcruxe. En regardant le corps et l'âme de sa femme, une part de sa propre âme était morte ce jour-là. En tant qu'époux, il avait échoué à la protéger. Il avait été négligent et avait sous-estimé certaines personnes et cela lui avait coûté tout ce qui signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Sa belle Maya était morte, et son âme prise au piège. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ils allaient fonder une famille après la guerre. Ils avaient été tous les deux d'accord pour vivre en Angleterre et avaient accepté les emplois de professeurs offerts par Armando Dippet. Il bassa les yeux vers sa baguette et une profonde colère le submergea. Son visage était devenu de pierre. Il jura sur l'âme noire de Morgane que les responsables allaient payer.

Albus maudit le sort et sut qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour la faire revenir. Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais être de nouveau heureux avant que lui et Maya ne soient de nouveau ensemble. Ce jour-là, il réalisa qu'il devait être le seul responsable. Il devait être le maître d'échec. Il avait de nombreuses recherches à faire, et le meilleur endroit pour les faire était Poudlard avec toutes ses ressources. Il devait contrôler le Ministère et le Magenmagot. Pour ce faire, il devait gagner du prestige. Grâce au prestige viendrait l'influence et le pouvoir. Il serait celui qui dicterait les termes. Il devait se façonner un personnage ou un alter-égo derrière lequel il cacherait sa véritable personnalité.

Soudainement Albus se réveilla de son sommeil et leva les yeux pour voir la pulsation de lueur bleue de l'Horcruxe de sa femme et se rappela son rêve. Il avait de nouveau revécu les évènements de son passé. Il se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil et commença à élaborer un plan pour sauver une partie de son prestige. Le seul moyen pour qu'il retrouve un peu de son pouvoir était de prendre en charge le ministère et de poster des membres de son Ordre du Phénix à des positons clés.

Il devait lâcher son poste de directeur de Poudlard et prendre les fonctions de ministre de la magie. De là, il utiliserait les vastes ressources du ministère pour finir ses recherches. Il allait détruire le Magenmagot. Ils allaient payer pour leur trahison. Il utiliserait alors les services du ministère pour contrôler cet imbécile de Potter et détruire ce Sorcier Scorpion. Il avait déjà tué un mage noir et estimait qu'il pouvait le faire de nouveau. L'homme façonne son propre destin pensa-t-il. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait rien du genre entité suprême qui dicterait le destin d'un homme.

Le grand Albus Dumbledore était tombé dans le même piège que bien d'autres grands hommes avant lui. Avec leur pouvoir, ils pensaient qu'ils étaient intouchables. La grande erreur dans leur éducation était qu'ils ne prenaient pas la peine de chercher à comprendre les questions relatives à la destinée humaine. L'homme suppose qu'il dirige sa vie et gouverne ses actions, alors que son existence est irrémédiablement sous le contrôle du destin. A la fin, comme Voldemort, Dumbledore apprendra que l'on ne peut pas tricher avec le destin.

**Fin du Flashback**

**Matinée du 16 novembre au sud de l'Angleterre.**

Xiana regardait sa montre, pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à l'Abbaye Mc Allister. Elle avait sa tenue complète de combat et était sous un sort de désillusion. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, et elle savait d'après ses dossiers que Matthew Mc Allister venait toujours le matin faire un tour sur le chemin de ses écuries, pour rencontrer sa maîtresse. Sans qu'il ne le sache, sa maîtresse était stupéfixée et serait incapable de répondre à ses besoins jusqu'à la fin des temps. La pensée que ce bâtard obèse touche une femme lui faisait hérisser les poils. Il était responsable d'avoir utiliser son influence à Gringotts ce qui autorisa Dumbledore à passer outre les volontés de la famille Potter. Il était aussi responsable que les Gallions des coffres des familles exterminées durant la première guerre contre Voldemort aillent dans le coffre de Dumbledore. Il avait aussi été l'instrument de la loi de discrimination des Loups Garous et des Vampires avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. L'enfoiré de salaud était un bigot de première classe.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit quelqu'un siffloter sur le chemin. Elle était cachée derrière un des gros chênes rouges bordant l'allée. Elle regarda l'homme s'approcher dans ses ridicules robes rouges. Elle ricana et sortit sa baguette. Elle activa sa montre et fit un balayage complet des environs. Elle regarda la carte tridimensionnelle qui lui montra que l'homme était seul. Ne prenant aucun risque, elle se jeta un sort ne-me-remarque-pas, un sort de silence et un sort d'alerte de proximité. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était qu'on la surprenne en pleine action.

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse sa position et jeta silencieusement un Pétrificus Totallus. Le tas de lard tomba au sol. La vue du visage de l'homme était assez amusante. Elle sauta par-dessus l'idiot et annula son sort de désillusion. Elle agita sa baguette et dégela la tête de l'homme.

L'homme s'exclama, « Qui êtes-vous pour me faire ça ? Avez-vous une idée de qui je suis ? Relâchez-moi maintenant et je serai indulgent. Je suis un membre du Magenmagot, un Lord du Conseil Supérieur. Maintenant, relâchez-moi ! »

Xiana ricana et baissa lentement sa capuche puis agita sa baguette. L'homme cria alors que la peau de sa main qui tenait sa baguette commençait à brûler. L'épiderme commença à bouillonner et la peau commença à se détacher. Les tissus et les chairs commencèrent à carboniser. Le porc hurlait à tue-tête.

L'homme commença à lui proférer des obscénités. Il lui dit qu'elle était tout juste bonne à être une esclave sexuelle pour Azkaban.

« Est-ce donc là une manière de parler à une Lady ? » répondit-elle.

§§Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette et une petite sphère de plasma sortit de sa baguette et fila dans l'œil droit de l'homme. La sphère de plasma pénétra le cristallin de l'œil et l'œil se mit à bouillir et éclata, répandant du liquide vitreux et de la cornée autour. Le porc cria jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise.§§

Il s'arrêta finalement de crier et réussit à retrouver assez de contrôle pour la regarder avec son œil valide. Il grinça, « Je me souviens de vous. Vous étiez au bal de Noël il y a deux ans avec votre jumeau. Vous êtes une Zabini. Pourquoi faite-vous cela ? »

Quand il réalisa qu'elle ne disait rien, il dit, « S'il vous plait, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais je peux vous rendre plus riche que dans vos rêves les plus fous. Je peux vous rendre puissante. S'il-vous-plait, dite-moi ce que vous voulez. »

« Vous avez tort. »

Le bâtard fronça les sourcils et répondit, « Tort à propos de quoi ? »

« Mon nom de famille. Il y a deux ans, j'étais une Zabini, maintenant, mon nom de famille est Potter. » Avec tout l'entraînement sous l'œil d'Odin, elle pensait que cela faisait deux ans.

Elle regarda avec plaisir l'idiot commencer à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Elle savait que lui et ses semblables avaient été prêts à persécuter Harry sous les ordres d'Ombrage et de Fudge. « Je vois que vous vous rappelez d'Harry Potter. Hé bien, c'est normal après tout, vous avez essayez de vous débarrasser de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, vous savez ce qu'on dit ? On paye toujours les actions que l'on fait. »

Elle sentit son œil regarder ses formes et remarqua son visage se faire ricanant. Il déglutit et réussit à dire, « Je vois que ce demi-bâtard n'a pas perdu de temps pour vous mettre en cloque. Dite-moi, combien de temps cela prendra-t-il avant que votre père ne vous déshérite ? Un tel gaspillage, comment la fille d'une telle famille de sang-pur en vient-elle à baiser avec un sorcier aussi pathétique que Potter. Il n'est rien qu'un petit con sans importance. »

Avec un regard de dégoût sur son visage, elle continua, « Vous ne savez rien de ma famille, espèce de dégoûtant personnage. Vous dite que mon mari est pathétique. Il est un millier de fois le sorcier que vous ne pourrez jamais espérer être. Vous n'êtes pas digne de prononcer son nom. Et quant à ce que je veux, je veux votre tête sur un plateau d'argent. Mon mari et ses associés savent tout de vos arrangements passés et de vos relations cordiales avec Dumbledore. Nous savons tout de vos arrangements avec Dumbledore et Lucius Malfoy. »

Elle regardait avec satisfaction son visage montrant une surprise complète, il commença à transpirer et à plaider de nouveau pour sa vie. Elle pointa sa baguette vers son cou. L'homme commença à crier et, prenant une profonde respiration elle chuchota, « Aquilo-Bipennifer. »

§§Elle regarda sa tête être décapitée et tombait de ses épaules. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il termine ses derniers spasmes. Elle lévita sa tête vers son corps et lui mit un portoloin. §§

Elle attendit que le portoloin s'active et pointa sa baguette au dessus du chalet et chuchota « Morsmordre ». Elle leva les yeux vers le crâne vert et le serpent qui apparurent et ricana. Elle lança ensuite un accio à son balai raptor caché derrière un chêne, s'assura de son sort de désillusion et décolla. Alors qu'elle volait près du crâne, elle pensa à ce bâtard de face de serpent et chuchota, « Bienvenue dans la révolution Dumbledore. Voyons voir comment vous répondez aux attaques de Jédusor. »

Pendant ce temps, dans un petit quartier magique dans la ville de Hythe, Blaise était assis dans un petit bar appelé le Hope Inn sur la rue du Stade. Il regardait sa proie qui en était à son sixième verre de Hobgoblin. Bien entendu, le dossier sur le Lord du Conseil Supérieur Gurney Eric Wychwood avait beaucoup à dire sur l'impressionnant appétit de l'homme pour les boissons alcoolisées.

Les Mason étaient un ancienne famille sang-pure. Leur famille avait inventée certains sorts de soin. Ils avaient aidé à arrêter une variante de la peste noire durant l'âge des Ténèbres qui avait décimé une partie des villes magiques de l'est. La famille avait fait très peu, d'ailleurs les trois derniers siècles. Comme beaucoup de familles sang-purs qui ne se mariaient jamais avec des sorciers et des sorciers nés de moldus, leurs talents magiques s'étaient lentement érodés en raison de la consanguinité. Selon le dossier, lui et Dumbledore étaient en relation bien avant la guerre avec Grindelwald. Il avait utilisé les relations de sa famille pour aider à élire Dumbledore en tant que Chef du Magenmagot. Même si Mason était un sorcier médiocre, Dumbledore l'avait gardé au pouvoir, et en échange, Mason avait approuvé chaque proposition du soit disant champion de la lumière. Quiconque avait à faire avec la politique du Magenmagot savait que Mason était le laquais de Dumbledore.

Il était assis à la table près de la cheminée du mur ouest. Il portait un sort de Glamour et prétendait lire un journal, qui avait été ensorcelé pour être transparent. Il regarda sa montre et se demanda si Théo avait fini sa mission. Regardant autour, Blaise fut heureux de voir que le bar n'avait pas beaucoup de personne aux environs. C'était une matinée typique où les gens locaux se réveillaient tout juste et se préparaient à aller travailler. Ils étaient trop occupés à prendre leur petit déjeuner pour prêter attention à leur environnement. Il leva les yeux et trouva Mason marcher jusqu'au bar pour payer son addition. Au travail, pensa-t-il.

Blaise avait déjà payé sa note un moment auparavant, et marcha simplement hors du bar en utilisant la petite porte arrière dans la ruelle. Il y avait les habituelles caisses et poubelles que l'on pouvait s'attendre à trouver derrière un bar. Il prit une série de tonneaux empilés les uns sur les autres et utilisa sa montre pour scanner les environs. Sa carte montra quelques moldus de l'autre côté du mur magique. Il n'y avait aucuns sorcières ou sorciers aux environs. Il jeta un ne-me-remarquez-pas, un sort d'insonorisation et un sort d'alerte de proximité. Il pointa sa baguette vers sa tête et se désillusionna. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'idiot stupide, ne franchisse la porte arrière. L'homme semblait complètement inconscient de son environnement.

Blaise sortit de derrière les barils et se plaça en face de l'homme. Mason se heurta à lui, trébucha et tomba au sol. Il leva les yeux vers Blaise et hurla, « Regardez où vous allez ! »

Gurney réussit à s'asseoir et regarda l'homme en face de lui, soudainement un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. L'homme portait des robes vert sombre et sa capuche cachait complètement son visage. Il était grand et sa voix était froide et impersonnelle. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand l'homme prit la parole.

« Je sais exactement où je vais et ce que je fais. Et vous ? »

« Vous devez savoir que je suis un Lord du conseil supérieur du Magenmagot, en étroite relation avec le chef du Magenmagot. Je suggère que vous vous enfuyiez, avant que vous ne preniez un billet aller-simple pour Azkaban. »

De nouveau, Gurney sentit ses os trembler quand l'homme chuchota, « Au cas où vous n'en auriez pas entendu parler, l'ex-chef du Magenmagot. »

« Pas pour longtemps ! Vous verrez, il reviendra au pouvoir avant que vous ne vous en soyez aperçu. L'enfoiré de Potter ne saura même pas ce qui le frappera. Je m'en assurerai. »

Blaise baissa sa capuche et vit l'homme déglutir. L'imbécile sortit soudainement sa baguette et tenta de lui envoyer un sort. Blaise vit l'idiot venir à un mille de distance et agita simplement sa baguette. La baguette de l'idiot fut projetée dans le port. L'homme semblait sur le point de se chier dessus.

Blaise pointa sa baguette et siffla, « C'est là où vous faite erreur. _Conflo-Corculum_. »

La dernière image que Gurney Éric Mason vit de sa vie fut un regard bleu glacé et un petit scorpion noir tatoué sur la joue gauche de l'homme. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il regardait un des soldats du Sorcier Scorpion.

§§Il vit une lueur bleue le frapper à la poitrine et ressentit une douleur extrême pendant quelques secondes et du sang jaillit soudain de sa bouche et il ne sut plus rien. Le sort avait causé l'explosion du cœur de l'homme. La mort survenait en quelques secondes. §§

Blaise regarda le défunt Lord du conseil supérieur et chuchota, « Bienvenue dans la révolution. » Il prit sa baguette et la pointa vers la cheminée et jeta Morsmordre. Blaise ricana à la vue du crâne vert et du serpent illuminant le ciel. Une partie du plan était de laisser à Voldemort le blâme de toutes ces morts. Son travail achevé, il toucha sa bague avec sa baguette et retourna au repère par portoloin.

Ce matin-là, la marque noire fut repérée dans toute l'Angleterre. L'armée du scorpion était en mouvement. Lentement, ils infiltraient les plus hauts niveaux du pouvoir.

**Tôt dans la matinée au manoir Jédusor.**

L'armée du Scorpion ne fut pas la seule occupée ce matin-là. Voldemort était assis sur son trône et repensait à son prochain mouvement. Il perfectionnait ses plans pour envahir Azkaban. Ses premières tâches étaient de régler leurs comptes à ces partisans traitres du Magenmagot. Il avait ordonné à Bellatrix, Mulciber, Valéria et Véturius de lui amener ces traitres et de récupérer un mangemort très particulier à Ste Mangouste. Ils venaient juste de revenir avec ces petits vers de terre. Il n'avait aucun scrupule à les éliminer. Ils avaient été découverts et ne lui étaient plus utiles. Cependant, il allait s'assurer que ses mangemorts apprennent le prix de la traitrise. Il leva les yeux de son parchemin et fit une dernière modification à la séquence de runes. Ses connaissances en Horcruxe avaient été inestimables pour cette recherche.

Il marcha de sa salle du trône à sa salle de stratégie. Quand il arriva, il trouva les lords ligotés et attachés à leurs chaises. Avec une grimace de dégoût sur son visage, il regarda chacun d'entre eux et fut heureux de voir des lueurs de peur sur leurs visages. Il était si ravi de sentir l'odeur de la peur en ce début de matinée. Il regarda derrière où ses serviteurs étaient agenouillés et trouva Barty Croupton Jr. debout derrière Bella avec un air absent sur le visage. Cet air absent changerait si son plan fonctionnait. Premièrement, il devait attiser l'égo de ses mangemorts. Il était temps pour la carotte pensa-t-il.

D'une douce voix sifflante il dit, « Bella, toi et ton groupe avez fait du très bon travail aujourd'hui. Je suis très satisfait de vos efforts. Il y a quelques moldus et des parchemins avec lesquels toi et ton groupe pouvez vous amuser. Faite attention avec les parchemins, la magie noire est assez puissante. Vous recevrez aussi chacun 500 Gallions. »

Il sourit quand il vit la lueur de folie dans les yeux de Bella. Les autres étaient ravis de l'os qu'il leur avait jeté. C'était une bonne matinée, vraiment. Il cria, « Queudver, amène ta carcasse inutile ici, maintenant ! »

Il entendit le rat pathétique venir en tremblant de la cuisine. Après un coup d'œil vers lui, il siffla, « Ta préparation est-elle complète, Queudver ? Je serai très mécontent si elle ne l'était pas. »

« Mmmoonnn SSeiiggnneeuuurrr, les Détraqueurs sont prêts. Le tableau et les runes ont été dessinés exactement selon votre spécification, mon Seigneur. »

Fixant ses yeux écarlate sur Queudver, il siffla, « Prie pour qu'ils le soient, Queudver. Je ne tolèrerais pas d'échec. Amène les Détraqueurs. »

Queudver et Mulciber sortirent de l'antichambre. Ils prirent tous les deux un collier de perles de cristal et convoquèrent les Détraqueurs. Ils leur ordonnèrent de les suivre. Ils revinrent avec les démons noirs glissant derrière eux. Chacun dans la pièce commença à ressentir les effets de leur présent excepté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort glissa vers les traitres et dit, « Pensiez-vous réellement que vous pouviez tromper Lord Voldemort ? Vous m'appartenez, misérables vers de terre ! »

L'un d'entre eux sembla retrouver sa voix et bégaya, « Mon Seigneur, nous n'avons jamais voulu vous trahir. Un puissant sorcier nous a tous placé sous Impérium. S'il-vous-plait, mon Seigneur, pitié. »

Voldemort agita sa baguette et siffla, « Endoloris. » L'imbécile pathétique tomba sur le dos et commença à convulser sur le sol tout en hurlant. Après environ deux minutes sous le sort, il se chia dessus.

Irvine avait toujours était faible pensa-t-il. Avec un air dégoûté sur le visage, il leva le sort. Il regarda autour pour s'assurer que tous les mangemorts regardaient et cria, « Que ceci vous serve de leçon à tous. Vous êtes responsable de vos actions. Si vous réussissez vos tâches, vous serez récompensés. Si vous échouez dans vos tâches, vous serez punis. Si vous devenez un traître, hé bien, vous allez voir ce qui arrive aux traîtres. »

Il agita sa baguette et les Lords furent pétrifiés sauf leurs têtes. Chacun dans la pièce qui n'avait pas de collier ressentit les effets de la puissance des Détraqueurs. Il siffla dans l'ancien langage celtique et les Détraqueurs glissèrent vers leurs proies et baissèrent leurs capuches. Avec de la joie dans ses yeux, il regarda ses mangemorts s'agiter à la vue de ce qui allait se passer. Les anciens démons attrapèrent leurs proies et ouvrirent leurs bouches vers leurs proies qui criaient et commencèrent à leur arracher leurs âmes. Les lueurs bleues flottèrent au dessus de leurs victimes et une par une furent absorbées par les anciens démons.

Lord Voldemort savoura la crainte de ses mangemorts. Non seulement il avait payé le prix pour son prochain rituel, mais il avait envoyé un puissant message à ses troupes restantes. Il agita sa baguette et dégela les Lords. Il put voir leur expression absente. La seule preuve qu'ils étaient vivants était le son du rythme de leurs respirations. Sans soins corporels constants, ils mourraient en l'espace de quelques semaines. Avec un ricanement sur le visage, il agita sa baguette et soudainement les Lords embrassés prirent feu. Dans leurs corps sans conscience, ils ne crièrent même pas alors que les flammes bleues consumaient leurs corps. Une fois qu'ils furent réduits en cendre, il bannit leurs restes.

Alors qu'il était prêt à se rendre dans la salle des rituels, un de ses mangemorts arriva par la cheminée et se dirigea droit sur lui. Il remarqua que c'était Amicus, il plissa les yeux et siffla, « Que veux-tu ? »

« Mon Seigneur, nous avons des nouvelles comme quoi la marque des Ténèbres a été aperçue dans tous le sud de l'Angleterre Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas été convoquée pour l'attaque. Vous aurais-je déplu, mon Seigneur ? »

Que s'est-il passé, au nom du chat poilu de Morgane, pensa-t-il. « Que dis-tu que la marque des Ténèbres a été vue partout dans le sud de l'Angleterre ? Je n'ai pas autorisé d'attaques. Es-tu certain de ça ? »

« Oui, mon Seigneur, je reviens juste de la ville de Hyte, et j'ai vu la marque des Ténèbres flottant au dessus d'un bar. »

« Sais-tu qui a été tué ? »

« Non, mon Seigneur, je pensais que je le saurais avec vous en premier pourquoi je ne faisais pas partie de la bataille. »

Voldemort regarda son serviteur et trouva qu'il n'avait aucun désir de le punir. L'homme voulait simplement savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas servi son Seigneur. Il plissa les yeux et dit, « Ton dévouement est admirable, Amicus. Je dois dire que ces nouvelles me dérangent beaucoup. Je peux seulement en conclure que quelqu'un a fait croire que c'est nous qui avons fait les attaques. » Il commença à regarder le sol de marbre perdu dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un voulait vraiment le rendre responsable de quelque chose, mas quoi ? Il avait besoin de plus d'informations.

Il se retourna et dit, « Je veux trois équipes pour aller enquêter sur les lieux où ma marque a été aperçue, et pour découvrir tout ce que vous pouvez. Amicus, tu prends l'ouest, Bella, tu prends le sud et Mulciber tu prends l'est de l'Angleterre. Maintenant, partez-tous, sauf toi Queudver. Barty à la salle des rituels. »

Voldemort s'était rendu compte il y a longtemps que ses capacités en Nécromancie et en magie de l'âme avaient été fortement réduites quand il avait crée ses propre Horcruxes. S'il avait connu le prix à ce moment, il aurait surement cherché une autre option pour atteindre l'immortalité. Il méprisait la faiblesse magique de quelque sorte que ce soit. La Nécromancie était une puissante magie et il avait à son propre insu diminué sa propre capacité à la manipuler. D'où son besoin du rat pathétique, comme il détestait dépendre de quelqu'un.

Voldemort alla à sa cabinet privé pour prendre un livre, sa lame Maya et un calice en Onyx. Il revint à la salle des rituels et dit à Queudver d'amener Barty à la table. Il remarqua le Détraqueur flottant au con nord de sa salle. Utilisant ses pouvoirs de Légilimens, il se connecta au Détraqueur et envoya au démon les information sur comment le rituel allait avoir lieu. Le seul signe de reconnaissance fut un léger hochement de tête. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il se dévêtit et commença à graver des runes complexes sur son corps. Il grava Ansuz au dessus de son cœur pour la puissance divine, puis il grava la rune Nauthiz sur la paume de sa main droite pour en appeler au destin. La troisième rune était Pertho gravée sur son front pour en appeler à la naissance du renouveau. Il demanda à Queudver de mettre de la puissance dans les runes avec son énergie magique brute. Il prit alors sa baguette dans sa main droite et jeta _Caeerulem-Cremare_ sur le gobelet d'Onyx. Un feu bleu foncé surgit autour et dans le gobelet. Il prit alors son couteau rituel et se coupa à la main gauche. Il laissa son sang couler dans le gobelet. Il ajouta Chanca- Piedra, de la poudre de racine de mandragore et des ailes de fée broyées dans le gobelet.

Ayant fini ses préparations initiales, il regarda de Détraqueur et lui envoya l'image de s'approcher de la table. Il dit au Détraqueur de pencher sa tête près de celle de Barty. Il prit la tête de son serviteur et versa un peu du contenu du gobelet dans sa bouche. Il ignora le feu bleu léchant doucement sa main. Il tint le gobelet dans sa main gauche et prit sa baguette et commença à incanter dans l'ancien Maya du Yucatan. Il siffla, « _Ch-uhul- Ch'am- Ya-k'a- U-B'a-Ke-le-B'alam-Ma –Matan_. » Queudver suivit les instructions de son maître et avec lui répéta l'incantation plusieurs fois. Après chaque incantation, Queudver versait un peu du contenu du gobelet dans la bouche de Barty. Une profonde aura mauve et noire entouraient le Détraqueur et Barty. L'aura commença à pulser et changea de couleurs pour devenir rouge sang et peu après un bleu céruléen. Le Détraqueur étendit ses bras et ouvrît ce qui lui servait de bouche. Une petite orbe bleue émergea de sa bouche et dériva lentement vers la bouche de Barty. La sphère bleue oscilla au dessus de son visage pendant quelques secondes puis fut instantanément absorbée par la corps.

Voldemort voyant l'âme disparaître dans le corps de Barty cessa ses incantations et attendit. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien d'énergie magique serait nécessaire à ce rituel. Son âme endommagée avait été sévèrement amoindrie. S'il n'avait pas été aussi puissant, ce rituel aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Voldemort leva les yeux et vit le corps de Barty convulser comme s'il était sous un Endoloris. Après une minute, il arrêta de convulser et prit une grande bouffée d'air comme si c'était la première fois qu'il avait jamais respiré.

**Point de vue de Barty**

L'âme qui avait autrefois été Barty Croupton sentit comme si elle nageait dans un vide sans fin. Elle n'était pas consciente de son environnement. Elle se sentit ancrée à une certaine forme d'énergie. Elle se sentait constamment faible. C'était comme si elle saignait lentement. Elle se rappelait avoir été connue sous le nom de Barty. Mon dieu, comme ça avait été douloureux. Elle ne voulait jamais revivre cela. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait mieux fait de mourir. Tout aurait été mieux que cette existence fantomatique. Elle se sentit soudain tirée et ne sut rien de plus.

Il prit une profonde respiration et ouvrit les yeux. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était le visage du Détraqueur alors qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Il était désorienté et malade. Il se sentait comme s'il s'était réveillé d'un profond cauchemar. Il tourna la tête et remarqua un homme assez gros et chauve et il reconnut Queudver. Toujours désorienté, il regarda dans le coin opposé de la pièce et remarqua un Détraqueur en vol stationnaire ne faisant rien. Il ricana et cracha vers le démon. Mon dieu, il détestait ces putains de créatures de l'enfer. Il porta sa main à sa tête et l'examina. Il regarda alors son corps et réalisa qu'il pouvait de nouveau le sentir. Finalement, il réalisa qu'il était de retour dans son corps. Avec un air de joie pure sur son visage, il s'assit rapidement à table et leva la tête et remarqua son Seigneur qui souriait.

« Mon Seigneur, je ne sais pas comment vous avez réussi cet exploit, mais vous être vraiment le plus grand sorcier vivant. Je suis sous vos ordres, mon Seigneur, comme toujours. « Barty sauta de la table et s'inclina devant son Seigneur.

Souriant de son succès et d'avoir le membre de son cercle intérieur le plus fidèle de nouveau, il dit, « Lève-toi, Barty, tiens toi de nouveau à mes côtés. Contrairement aux autres, tu ne m'as jamais fait défaut. Lord Voldemort récompense toujours les fidèles serviteurs. »

Ils marchèrent tous les deux hors de la salle des rituels pour voir les membres survivants de son cercle intérieur passer des plans en revue. Il mit Barty au courant des évènements qui avaient eu lieu depuis qu'il avait été embrassé. La première qui les remarqua fut Bella. Voldemort fut heureux de voir ses yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes et sa bouche grande ouverte. Il pouvait dire sa confusion alors qu'elle se demandait comment Barty pouvait être de nouveau animé.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle ne se remette de son choc et dise, « Mon Seigneur, comment est-ce possible qu'il marche comme s'il était de nouveau lui-même ? »

Il la regarda et plissa les yeux puis dit, « Sachez-juste que je viens de découvrir une magie perdue et qui m'a mené à ce résultat. » Le ton de sa voix rendait évident qu'elle devait arrêter ses questions.

« Comme vous voulez, mon Seigneur. »

Elle vit son Seigneur regarder Barty avec un sourire et siffler, « Maintenant que Barty est de retour parmi nous, nous allons enfin réussir dans nos efforts de recrutement. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous me rapporte les données qu'il a sur les Vampires, les Loups Garous, les Géants, les Trolls, les Banshees, les Veelas. Je veux des nombres, des emplacements, les alliances actuelles, les ennemis, et les protections magiques. Barty passera en revue nos plans actuels et nous nous réunirons de nouveau dans quatre jours. Cela donnera assez de temps à Barty pour faire des commentaires sur nos plans et récupérer. »

Il était sur le point de les renvoyer quand Alecto entra en courant hors d'haleine avec une tablette dans une main et un journal dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, Alecto ? »

« Mon Seigneur, il semblerait que certains Lords du conseil supérieur fidèles à Dumbledore aient été exécutés. Il semblerait qu'on veuille nous attribuer ces meurtres. Je reviens de trois sites différents et les réponses sont les mêmes, personne ne se rappelle quelque chose. Je les ai testé pour le sort d'oubliette, les poisons, et l'Impérium mais ils étaient tous clean. »

Voldemort grimaça et siffla, « Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à cela. Qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour se jouer de moi, excepté ce Sorcier Scorpion ? Le petit enfoiré commence réellement à me porter sur les nerfs. Bien, si on nous fait porté le chapeau pour ces meurtres alors nous allons leur donner d'autres raisons de nous craindre. Je veux planifier un raid contre le Chemin de Traverse très bientôt. Je veux que vous identifiez quelques cibles potentielles, il est temps de s'amuser un peu. »

Voldemort jeta un coup d'œil au journal que tenait Alecto et remarqua que ce n'était pas la Gazette du Sorcier ou ce chiffon de Chicaneur. Ce ne pouvait être que ce nouveau journal, encore. Si jamais il trouvait ce Ténébrae Noctulica (La face cachée de la Lune), il prendrait au moins un mois sur ses plans pour torturer personnellement ce petit bâtard. Ce maudit journal lui avait causé plus de problèmes pour ses plans de recrutement qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait déjà envoyé deux équipes pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où était publié ce torchon. Ils étaient revenus les mains vides à son grand déplaisir. Il leur avait fait savoir combien il était mécontent de leurs constants échecs.


	11. Chapter 11

**La Découverte**

Article de : _**Ténébrae Noctiluca**_

Fidèles lecteurs, si vous n'en avez pas encore entendu parlé, notre ministère incompétent et notre bouffon de ministre ont une nouvelle fois échoué à protéger le peuple magique d'Angleterre. Le ministre Imbé, euh Fudge je veux dire, a eu la brillante idée de remplir les coffres du ministère, en étendant l'incarcération à Azkaban à tous les plus dangereux sorciers et sorcières noirs de l'Europe et du Nord de l'Afrique. Pourquoi ferait-il cela, vous demandez-vous ? Hé bien notre ministre inutile ne veux pas augmenter les impôts sur le revenus des ménages afin de compenser tout manque à gagner qui va sans aucun doute se produire avec le prochaine guerre contre Celui-Qui-Aurait-Dû-Rester-Mort.

A qui bénéficie réellement cet accord, vous demandez-vous peut-être ? Et bien, je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné. Les sangs purs méprisants, sur-privilégiés, arrogants qui ont volés le monde sorcier anglais pendant les huit derniers siècles bien sûr. Par Merlin, nous devrions les priver de leurs débauches d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? Fudge ne réalise-t-il pas qu'il vient de donner un moyen certain au Seigneur des Ténèbres sang-mêlé d'accroître son armée au centuple s'il pénètre dans Azkaban ?

Mes fidèles sorciers et sorcières, s'il-vous-plait, ne vous bercez pas d'illusions, les mesures de sécurité du ministère seront bon marchées et inadaptées. Azkaban sera prise et la pire lie que notre société ait jamais été capable de produire sortira dans nos rues et s'en prendront à nos fils et à nos filles. Le ministre donne tous les atouts à l'autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres, le sang-mêlé Tom Elvis Jédusor.

Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux à notre journal, vous avez bien entendu, le vrai nom de Voldemort est Tom Elvis Jédusor, sa mère était une crackmol du nom de Mérope Gaunt et son père était un moldu. Maintenant, regardez un peu cette hypocrisie ! L'argument sang-mêlé pour ses assauts sur notre monde est qu'il veut le purger des sangs-mêlés, des nés-de-moldus et des crackmols en disant qu'ils affaiblissent la force de notre monde. Le garçon a apparemment grandi abusé à l'orphelinat de St Marie au début des années 40. Au lieu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour améliorer notre monde, le maniaque psychopathe a décidé de se proclamer le Seigneur des sangs purs et a déclaré la guerre au reste d'entre nous. Qu'est-ce que c'est pathétique !

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui craignent son nom et ses mangemorts, vous lui donnez un pouvoir qu'il ne mérite pas. Au lieu de mourir de peur, pourquoi n'apprenez-vous pas quelques sorts et ne commencez-vous pas à combattre ? Les nés-de-moldus et les sangs-mêlés sont plus nombreux que les sangs-purs, à cinquante contre un, et par la loi des nombres, nous pouvons vaincre. Pensez-y la prochaine fois que vous verrez des mangemorts attaquer votre maison.

Puisque nous en somme au sujet des Seigneurs des Ténèbres, certains d'entre vous ont peut-être entendu aujourd'hui la confession d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sur ses actes horribles contre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Dumbledore a été reconnu coupable de violation d'héritage familiale, de vol et de mise en danger de la vie pour ne citer que quelques uns de ces méfaits. L'autoproclamé Seigneur de la Lumière n'est mas si lumineux après tout. Il a été porté à notre attention que tandis que Dumbledore recevait la juste peine qu'il méritait, son manoir familiale fut attaqué et jeté au sol par le Sorcier Scorpion lui-même. Ces évènements ont fait beaucoup pour apporter la foi que nul ne peut échapper à la justice du destin. Dumbledore, si vous lisez ceci, bienvenue dans la révolution.

Maintenant quant à Azkaban…etc.

Voldemort regarda les feuilles du journal avec rage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce torchon révélait des informations qui n'auraient jamais dues voir la lumière du jour. Incapable de garder le contrôle de son tempérament, et voyant que certains de ses subordonnés étaient aussi en train de lire le journal, il eut besoin de montrer sa frustration. Avec cette idée en tête, il chiffonna le journal et cria, « Mensonges ! Comment osent-ils rependre ces calomnies sur le plus grand mage noir depuis des siècles ? Ils mourront tous dans la douleur quand je les aurai entre mes mains. » Il jeta le journal au sol et siffla, « Incendio. »

Il se retourna et dit, « Retournez à la planification. Bientôt, ils verront pourquoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée de nous calomnier. » Il sortit pour retourner à sa chambre pour réfléchir au calme. A cause de ce maudit papier, ces imbéciles renforceraient la sécurité, juste au cas où. Peut-être qu'une attaque frontale était pas une bonne idée. Peut-être une série d'attaques rapides coordonnées sur les autres prisons sorcières seraient beaucoup mieux. Il était suffisamment réaliste pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas toutes les avoir. Il avait juste besoin de réussir avec celles qui avaient le plus grand potentiel. Il attendrait pour attaquer Azkaban. Il devait donner au peuple magique d'Angleterre un faux sentiment de sécurité.

**Ministère de la magie à Londres en Angleterre**

Tôt ce matin-là, comme pour la plupart des bureaux gouvernementaux dans le monde sorcier ou moldu, les fonctionnaires arrivaient avec un air indifférent sur le visage et quelques stimulants à la main. Comme des machines bien huilées, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers leurs bureaux. Un fonctionnaire en particulier du nom de Martha Mc Cauley se dirigea vers son bureau qui était adjacent à celui du ministre lui-même. Elle avait été choisie huit mois plus tôt pour être la chef du service administratif du ministère. Après trente-cinq ans d'expérience en tant que professionnelle administrative, elle avait atteint l'apogée de son domaine.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à trier la liste de courrier que le ministre aurait à voir et à traiter. C'était son travail de catégoriser les messages en terme d'importance. Elle prit le journal et le classa rapidement. Elle prit la Gazette du Sorcier et le scanna pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas bâclé l'article du ministre. Tout semblait adéquat. Elle le mit de côté et remarqua l'autre journal sur le dessus de la pile. Elle le prit et commença à le lire quand elle entendit une pléthore de jurons venant du bureau de son patron.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle se retourna rapidement pourvoir un Cornélius Oswald Fudge enragé l'écume à la bouche. Il la regarda et prit le journal de ses mains et s'écria, « Suis-je incompétent ? Comment ce pathétique torchon ose-t-il m'appeler un bouffon ? Je veux voir Amélia Bones et Véturius Longshanks dans mon bureau dans trente minutes. Nous allons vois si cet insignifiant torchon peut résister face au poids du ministère. Les Aurors seront aux trousses de ce damné torchon. Quand on saura le nom du propriétaire, il souhaitera n'avoir jamais entendu le nom de Cornélius Fudge. Il regarda le journal dans sa main et le jeta à sa secrétaire et retourna dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Elle regarda la porte de son patron et hocha simplement la tête. Elle s'assit à son bureau et écrivit la convocation pour les deux chefs de département. A des moments comme celui-là, elle se demandait si une carrière en botanique n'aurait pas été préférable.

**Repaire du Scorpion le 20 novembre tôt dans la matinée.**

Xiana était au repaire assis à la table de conférence et tapait à l'ordinateur. Elle prit sa tasse et prit une gorgée de son thé à la camomille. Elle aimait la camomille et cela l'aidait à calmer son estomac. Les jumeaux devaient jouer un match de Quidditch, pensait-elle. Son estomac était toujours serré quand Harry n'était pas là. Quelques fois, elle pensait que les jumeaux savaient que leur père n'était pas à la maison, et qu'ils n'étaient pas contents de ça. Elle était arrivée tôt car elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir. Elle décidait de faire un saut au repaire et de travailler sur certains dossiers. Elle regarda autour du repaire et remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup d'activité tôt ce matin-là.

Elle savait qu'Harry et sa bande seraient de retour ce matin et qu'ils étaient tous là pour prendre leurs ordres. Elle retourna à son ordinateur et finit d'insérer les dernières informations qu'ils avaient sur les nouveaux membres du conseil supérieur du Magenmagot. Ils contrôlaient maintenant soixante dix pourcent du conseil supérieur et presque soixante pourcent du conseil inférieur. Quand le temps viendrait, ils auraient assez de puissance pour dissoudre le gouvernement. Elle passa ensuite les comptes en revue pour s'assurer qu'il y avait assez d'allocations pour leurs branches recherche et développement. Elle enverrait les comptes au conseil pour approbation finale plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Ayant parlé au maître des portions, Ils étaient maintenant dans les semaines clés pour les percées concernant plusieurs initiative. Ils avaient besoin d'ingrédients rares qu'il était assez difficiles d'obtenir. En d'autres termes, ils étaient très chers. La potion de restauration corporelle était un de leur plus précieux projet de recherche. Elle avait le potentiel de remplacer les membres perdus, les organes endommagés, et éventuellement de faire repousser tout un système nerveux. Elle sentait qu'à cause de la guerre, beaucoup parmi eux auraient besoin de la potion. Les mécanismes étaient assez simples. Elle nécessitait n'importe quelle partie du corps d'une personne, un cheveux, un os, ou du tissus et comme le polynectar, il fallait le dissoudre dans la potion et boire. Et voilà, le corps était restauré.

L'idée était venue de la fusion du polynectar, de la potion pour le renforcement du squelette et du rituel de restauration du corps de Voldemort.. Un des anciens parchemins de Malfoy avait amené une découverte. Il apparut que les Hydres avaient d'incroyables propriétés régénératrices. Par l'expérimentation, ils avaient trouvé que le sang d'Hydre mélangé avec de la moelle de dragon augmentait les capacités régénératrices. Cela causait une mutation instantanée de l'ADN et de l'ARN des cellules de l'organisme qui devenait à sa forme précédente. La potion était ensuite combinée avec une potion de stéroïde. Cela faisait que les parties du corps régénérées aient l'âge biologique du milieu de la vingtaine. C'était analogue à réinitialiser à zéro. Elle était occupée à transférer de l'argent sur différents comptes, inconsciente de ce qui se passait au repaire.

Elle était en train de taper quand elle remarqua que tout le monde s'était soudain tu. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Harry sortir de la malle. Il avait sa capuche en place et elle put voir ses yeux briller d'un vert d'AK. Il tenait un bâton. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de déglutir à la vue de cette belle création. Cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu. Il mesurait environ six pieds de haut et avait un diamètre de deux pouces. Le bas était fait de six pouces de Rhénium. La partie principale était du Naquadria pur avec des animaux magiques gravés à la surface. Elle put voir des scorpions, des serpents, des dragons et d'autres animaux qu'elle ne pouvait que deviner.

Les yeux de chaque créature étaient sertis de pierres précieuses. Des émeraudes pour les scorpions, des rubis pour les dragons, et des saphirs pour les serpents. Au dessus de chaque créature sculptée, il y avait un anneau de deux pouces couvert de runes et serti d'émeraudes. A quatre pieds du fond, il y avait deux perforations du Rhénium de quatre pouces. Comme pour leurs baguettes, le Rhénium était perforé de trous et incrusté de diamants noirs. Les diamants noirs fournissaient un chemin à l'énergie magique pour atteindre le cœur du bâton.

Le haut du bâton avait huit petits créneaux à angles de quarante-cinq degrés. Au dessus de ces créneaux se trouvait une pierre bender parfaitement ronde de quatre pouces. Assis sur la pierre bender se trouvait un scorpion de six pouces fait de Naquadria. Les huit pattes du scorpion fusionnaient avec les huit petits créneaux. Le dard et les pinces du scorpion semblaient faits en émeraudes parfaitement façonnées. En regardant le bâton, on pouvait voir l'air chatoyer autour. Harry, en tenant son bâton semblait absolument mortel. Elle était presque certaine que chacun dans la pièce avait la même pensée.

Debout derrière Harry se tenait Octavius Ollivander. L'homme bizarre semblait extrêmement satisfait pour quelque raison. Elle vit les jumeaux, Luna, Rémus, Tonks et quelques autres transportant des rouleaux, des parchemins, des boites et des plantes étranges.

Harry s'avança vers Xiana et l'embrassa. Il chuchota, « Tu m'as manqué, mon amour. » Il se retourna ensuite et dit, « Salut tout le monde, c'est bon d'être de retour. Nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant de revenir sur tout, mais la semaine prochaine, nous aurons une réunion pour parler de toutes nos découvertes et de comment les incorporer dans nos techniques de combat. Je mets tout le monde au courant, dans deux semaines, nous aurons un exercice de combat grandeur nature. Vous êtes tous responsable de l'accélération de votre entraînement. Je vous enverrai tous avec Maugrey la semaine prochain pour une séance sous l'œil d'Odin. Je veux que chacun travaille sur les livres de Nécron. J'enverrai une liste de nouveaux sorts et bouliers à Akima, Michael, Tibérius et Yadislav.

Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées et observer la foule qui attendait ses prochains mots. « Puisque notre nombre augmente, dans le but de lutter plus efficacement, et d'améliorer la communication, l'organisation et l'exécution des missions, le conseil et moi avons décidé d'adopter la structure militaire moldue avec les rangs et les unités spéciales. C'est pourquoi les exercices militaires sont nécessaires. Vous serez tous évalués sur de nombreux sujets à des niveaux et sur des scénarios différents. Nous construirons vos profils psychologiques pour déterminer quel rang vous correspond le mieux. Ne vous y trompez pas, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme, les rangs seront basés strictement sur vos habiletés, je le jure sur la magie. Nous avons déjà un bon début avec les uniformes, mais nous avons besoins d'idées sur ce que devront être les rangs et les insignes des unités spéciales. Bien sûr, rappelez-vous que nous sommes des sorciers et des sorcières et assurez-vous qu'il y ait un élément de magie impliqué dans l'idée proposée. Le conseil n'est pas le seul à avoir de bonnes idées et nous voudrions que vous nous transmettiez les idées que vous pourriez avoir. C'est tout pour le moment. Je vous parlerais à tous très bientôt. »

Harry regarda Rémus et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Harry regarda son plus proche conseiller et dit, « Xiana, Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Blaise, Théo et Brianna, s'il-vous-plait, suivez moi. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Après ceci, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de stratégie. Une fois qu'il alla dans le coin où il avait caché les pièces qu'il avait trouvé dans les statues de serpent et agita son bâton en murmurant un sort. Une boite d'obsidienne noire apparut aux yeux de tous. Harry se rappela de l'œuf de basilic, du collier et d'une coupe avec un blaireau et de l'aura noire qui ressemblait tellement à Voldemort. Au moment où il construisait le repaire, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les statues. Ces derniers mois d'études lui avaient finalement montrée comment Voldemort avait triché avec la mort. L'espèce d'enfoiré s'était tourné vers la magie noire la plus maléfique pour déchirer son âme. Il y avait réussi alors qu'il avait seulement dix-sept ans. Harry avait réalisé que le journal de Tom était en fait un Horcruxe qu'il avait détruit lors de sa deuxième année. Les rouleaux qu'il avait lu mettaient en garde contre les dangers de séparer son âme. Non seulement cela rendait le sorcier instable, mais cela éliminait également la capacité du sorcier à faire de la magie d'âme. Il faut une âme complète pour faire de la magie d'âme aussi connue sous le nom de nécromancie.

**Flashback malle d'entrainement.**

Harry était assis dans son fauteuil préféré près de la cheminée et avait rejeté un autre livre qu'il ne lui avait apporté aucune connaissance sur les Horcruxes. Il regarda vers la pile et était sur le point de prendre un autre livre quand Rémus entra agitant un ancien parchemin et s'écriant qu'il avait trouvé des réponses. Le parchemin provenait du coffre de Dumbledore. Les parchemins n'étaient pas les seules informations utiles provenant du coffre. Le journal avait expliqué comment créer et utiliser une pierre philosophale. Le journal avait aussi révélé les motivations de Dumbledore et ce qui avait conduit l'homme à devenir sombre et manipulateur. L'homme voulait recréer de nouveaux corps pour sa défunte femme et lui-même et reconnecter l'âme de sa femme contenu dans un Horcruxe à son nouveau corps. Harry sourit au fait que Dumbledore n'avait que la moitié des réponses. Ce qui manquait à Dumbledore était un moyen de recréer un corps stable. L'élixir de vie était seulement un des ingrédients principaux.

Harry retourna vers le parchemin et commença à lire. Le parchemin était de l'ancien Varanasi, le lieu de l'expiation pour l'homme et dieu, la purification des esprits…le chemin vers l'autre côté (surement vers le monde des morts je pense NDT) Varanasi est plus vieux que l'histoire, plus vieux que la légende, plus vieux même que le mythe. Le pouvoir existait même avant que le premier autel ne soit construit par les fils de Manu, il existait avant que Lord Shiva lui-même ne vienne expier ses péchés.

Très peu d'endroits au monde fonctionnaient encore comme des portes vers des plans d'existence plus élevés, seulement trois avaient encore des résidus de magie des anciens temps ; les temps où les dieux et les démons marchaient sur la terre. Varanasi était un véritable modèle pour tous ceux qui s'intéressaient à la philosophie et à l'ésotérisme. Le temple de Varnasavinamita avait été le lieu de rassemblement des démons et des djinns longtemps auparavant sur notre plan d'existence. En ces temps anciens, les démons avaient construits des temples partout dans le monde. Ils avaient aussi laissés leurs connaissances inscrites sur des peintures murales et les piliers des temples. En plein centre du temple se trouvaient un puits et un voile. Le puits était décrit comme un portail vers le monde des morts. Harry avait reconnu cela comme un autre voile pareil à celui au département des mystères. Leurs autres temples devaient avoir ce genre de voiles supposa-t-il.

Une des peintures murales contenait des runes depuis longtemps oubliées. Ces runes avaient été découvertes et déchiffrées trois mille ans auparavant par un prêtre sorcier égyptien de l'ordre d'Osiris. Il avait poursuivit une quête sur l'ordre de son ordre pour parcourir la tête à la recherche de l'ancienne magie. Il voyagea finalement dans ce qui est connu aujourd'hui comme la vallée de Balaghat près du parc national de Kenha en Inde. Il était tombé sur l'ancien temple de Varnasavinamita et avait à peine réussi à s'en sortir en vie.

Le temple était caché par une pléthore de sorts de magie noire. Les écrits parlaient d'un Horcruxe comme d'un navire. A l'intérieur du navire, un sorcier qui voulait échapper à la réalité humaine de la mortalité pouvait mettre une partie de son âme dans un objet. Le morceau d'âme était arraché de l'ensemble par un meurtre. Après avoir commis un meurtre, un sorcier pouvait vivre avec une âme déchirée. L'âme pouvait éventuellement être réparée par de la repentance, du pardon et du temps mais devait subir une douleur inimaginable pour l'expiation du péché.

Le sorcier qui voulait faire usage de ce déchirement de son âme pouvait invoquer un sort de magie noire très secret et très difficile qui plaçait le morceau d'âme déchiré dans un objet de son choix. Cela assurait un certain niveau de survie, même si le corps était détruit. L'objet devait être mis dans un puissant champ de stase pour s'assurer que le morceau d'âme ne s'échapperait pas. Il était fortement conseillé de mettre de nombreux sorts et enchantements pour sauvegarder le morceau d'âme. Si la protection de l'Horcruxe était d'une façon ou d'une autre vaincue, le simple acte de détruire l'objet relâcherait le morceau d'âme et le détruirait pour toujours. L'Horcruxe agissait comme un ancrage sur notre plan d'existence. Cela empêchait l'âme d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière de passer dans le royaume des morts. Utiliser le sort Avada Kedavra était nécessaire pour aider à séparer l'âme d'un sorcier. Les trois rune connues comme Raido (le renouveau spirituel et physique), Nauthiz (accomplir l'impossible) et Sowulo (la protection spirituelle) étaient gravées sur la poitrine et la tête. Raido se grave au dessus du cœur, Sowulo se grave sur le front et Nauthiz se grave sur le côté droit de la poitrine.

La troisième étape consistait à transférer l'âme dans un réceptacle en utilisant le sort suivant _Tewet-Ka-Kheperu-Maat-Heru-Khuti-Mââ-Xerou._ Après avoir complété le sort, le sorcier serait entouré d'un brouillard qui se rétracterait en une petite boule de lumière bleue. La petite boule, qui était le morceau d'âme déchiré graviterait alors vers sa nouvelle demeure. Les sorts de protection devaient être lancés immédiatement. Ce rituel était extrêmement douloureux. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières avaient perdus leur santé mentale en utilisant ce rituel. Comme dernier avertissement, le prix de l'immortalité n'est pas sans graves conséquences. On ne peux pas modifier l'équilibre de l'univers sans en payer le prix. Le démon Xoltor Ata Valteri gardien de la septième porte d'Alderan a fait le serment de ne jamais révélé les secrets du demi-monde sous peine de complète destruction.

**Fin du Flaskback.**

« Harry ? »

Harry entendit Xiana et sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda à sa gauche et dit, « Désolé, je pensais juste à ce qui est dans la boîte et comment ils avaient aidés Tom à revenir à la vie. »

Xiana fronça les sourcils « Je ne comprends pas comment un boîte aiderait Ton à revenir à la vie ? »

Harry regarda sa femme et le groupe et décida de leur faire une version courte de ce qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les parchemins de Dumbledore sur les Horcruxes et comment les détruire. Il expliqua ce que c'était, comment ils étaient crées et comment les détruire. Il expliqua les terribles avertissements concernant leur création et les effets sur leurs corps vivants. Il les vit tous s'agiter et expliqua que le journal de Lucius avait mentionné que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tellement puissant qu'il avait réussi à en créer plusieurs.

Harry les regarda et dit, « Le problème que nous avons est que nous ignorons combien d'autres il a crée en plus de ceux que nous avons. Si créer un Horcruxe rend instable, alors cela explique certainement pourquoi c'est un psychopathe ravagé. Je sais que j'en ai détruit un pendant ma deuxième année quand j'ai détruit le journal de Tom. Je suis certain que le médaillons et les tasses en sont aussi un. Je peux sentir son aura sur eux. L'œuf de basilic, je n'en suis pas sûr. Ce que nous devons découvrir c'est combien il en a crée et où se trouvent les autres. »

Xiana méditait sur qu'avait dit Harry et leva les yeux vers lui et avec un froncement de sourcils elle répondit, « Je ne sais pas si cela veux dire quelque chose mais il y a trois jours nous avons vu Dumbledore dans son bureau alors qu'il mettait ses souvenirs dans une pensine. Il marmonnait quelque chose à propos de Voldemort et de sept Horcruxes possibles. Il a aussi mentionné avoir des souvenirs d'un certain Slughorn. Peut-être que ce Slughorn sais quelque chose à propos des Horcruxes de Tom ? »

Rémus et Bill se regardèrent l'un l'autre et Bill dit, « Je pense qu'il pourrait être utile de voler les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais il pourrait aussi savoir où sont les autres Horcruxes. Il semble certain qu'il sait ce qu'ils sont. Il semblerait que notre estimé directeur en sache beaucoup plus que nous le pensions sur Voldemort. »

Remus les regarda, « Je suis d'accord avec Bill. Ce sera risqué mais à ce stade, nous devons être absolument certains que nous avons détruit toutes les protections de Tom avant de nous débarrasser de ce salopard. »

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'ils avaient dit et en vint à la même conclusion. Ils avaient besoin de savoir combien d'Horcruxes il y avait et où les autres se trouvaient. Inconsciemment, il était tombé sur trois d'entre eux qu'il était impossible pour Dumbledore d'avoir. Accéder à la chambre des secrets nécessitait de parler fourchelangue. Le fait qu'ils aient été cachés dans des statues était aussi très brillant. C'état de la chance pure qu'il les ait trouvé. Harry détestait l'admettre mais il avait fallut de la ruse et du talent magique pour réussir ce que Tom avait fait.

Il les regarda et hocha la tête, « Je suis d'accord avec vous deux. Nous devons trouver ce Slughorn et nous emparer des souvenirs de Dumbledore. Je suggère que nous établissions un plan que nous serons prêt à exécuter quand nous reviendrons de notre rencontre avec la Camarilla. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore Dumbledore va rester à Poudlard. Quand il partira, il en ira de même de ses affaires. En attendant, allons détruire ce que nous avons. Je suggère que nous allions dans les grottes où Sirius restait pendant ma quatrième année. C'est assez loin de Poudlard pour que tout incident magique n'affecte pas le château. J'ai l'impression que les sorts de stase ont beaucoup d'énergie stockée en eux. Rémus et Bill vont venir avec moi détruire ces trois abominations. Xiana pourrais-tu, avec Brianna, Théo et Blaise commencer à planifier comment nous allons voler les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Tonks, Fred et George, voyez ce que vous pouvez arriver à trouver sur ce Slughorn. »

« J'y vais dès maintenant. » Xiana sortit, bientôt suivie par les autres chargés de la planification.

Fred, George et Tonks s'approchèrent de la carte de la Grande Bretagne sur le mur et commencèrent à planifier leur stratégie. Harry prit la boîte et transplana près des grottes avec Rémus et Bill qui suivirent peu après. Harry métamorphosa un piédestal et mit chacun des objets dessus. Il agita alors son bâton et érigea de puissants boucliers. Il était stupéfait de la puissance de son bâton. Bill siffla quand il sentit le pouvoir des sorts et des boucliers érigés. Harry jeta alors quelques sorts de désillusion à l'extérieur des grottes. Il regarda son partenaire et dit, « Je suggère que nous jetions nos plus puissants sorts de destruction. Je me concentrerais sur la coupe, Rémus sur le médaillon et Bill sur le basilic. »

Ils prirent leur position et Harry dit, « A trois. Un, deux, trois ! » Harry siffla _Gu-Ul-Para_, Rémus et Bill jetèrent tous les deux _Lacertosus-Rumpere_. Deux lueurs pourpres comme des lances noires et brillantes et un éclair vert foncé se dirigèrent vers leurs cibles. Les cibles absorbèrent les sorts, et instantanément, une série de réaction se produisit. Les Horcruxes étaient censés être capables d'absorber les dommages et de se réparer eux-mêmes. Cependant, il y a un moment à partir duquel les dommages sont trop grands et l'Horcruxe ne peut utiliser la stase et l'énergie de l'âme pour se réparer lui-même.

L'énergie n'avait nulle part où aller mais était relâchée à l'extérieur avec des effets dévastateurs. Un immense mur d'énergie blanche s'érigea et se pressa contre les sorts et les boucliers de protection. Harry utilisait sa capacité de lecture des auras pour s'assurer de l'intégrité des sorts et des boucliers. Ce qu'il vit le fit réagir instinctivement, il poussa Bill et Rémus au sol et sauta devant eux deux, avec son bâton levé haut, il siffla, _Nisi-sen-sen_. Un grand dôme de couleur émeraude se forma autour d'eux et absorba la vague d'énergie venant des boucliers qui avaient cédés sous la pression. Une forte détonation se fit entendre et tous sentirent une série de tremblements de terre. L'afflux d'énergie était incroyable. Harry se concentra sur ses boucliers et absorba l''énergie et la redirigea vers les environs. S'il n'avait pas eu son bâton, ils auraient été submergés et auraient été grièvement blessés. Le flux d'énergie stoppa en même temps que les tremblements de terre. Harry annula le sort et se leva. Les autres le suivirent. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur des grottes et virent trois vapeurs verdâtres planer au dessus des objets et avec un sort, ils disparurent. A ce moment, ils purent tous voir les grottes qui étaient détruites. Harry lança un accio sur les Horcruxes détruits et les remit dans sa boîte.

Il se tourna vers Bill et Rémus et dit, « Bien, je pense que nous avons appris quelque chose de nouveau. Je crois que détruire trois Horcruxes en même temps est une mauvaise idée. La prochaine fois que nous en trouverons, nous les détruirons un à la fois. Je n'avais pas réalisé que la quantité d'énergie magique contenue dans les fragments d'âme puisse être aussi puissante. Nous ne referons pas cette erreur. Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? »

Bill hocha simplement la tête, « Hé bien, à part le fait de devoir changer de short, je vais bien. » Bill se tourna vers Rémus et dit, « Et toi ? »

Rémus essuya son front avec sa manche et répondit, « La même chose, je pense que j'ai besoin de changer de short. »

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et éclatèrent de rire. Ils sentirent de nouveau la terre trembler et Harry dit, « Nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici les grottes vont encore s'effondrer et je pense que le ministère va très bientôt arriver. » Ils retournèrent tous au repaire du scorpion.

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre et posa la boîte dans un coin. Il voulait collecter tous les Horcruxes et les mettre là. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait avoir besoin d'eux lors de sa rencontre finale avec Voldemort. Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de la psychologie lors d'une guerre.

Xiana entra dans la chambre et dit, « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Harry se retourna et sourit, « Mission accomplie. Bien que d'après ce que Bill et Rémus m'ont dit, ils sont en train de changer de short. »

Xiana éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête. « La vie n'est jamais ennuyeuse autour de toi, mon amour. Je suppose que ça doit avoir fait un spectacle son et lumière d'enfer. Nous avons ressenti quelques faibles secousses ici. Ces grottes sont à une certaine distance du repaire. »

« Hé bien, tu as raison à propos du spectacle son et lumière. Permet moi juste de te signaler que je ne sous-estimerais plus l'énergie magique contenu dans des fragments d'âme. J'ai été très heureux d'avoir mon bâton avec moi. A partir de maintenant, c'est un seul Horcruxe à la fois. »

Xiana le fixa juste la bouche ouverte. Elle allait se jeter sur lui pour avoir prit des risques inutiles mais décida de fermer sa bouche. Après tout, elle ne savait pas non plus qu'un fragment d'âme contenait autant d'énergie magique. Elle le regarda juste et haussa les épaules puis dit, « Bien, au moins tu as eu de la chance et personne n'a été blessé. Je te jure, je vais avoir des cheveux gris avant la quarantaine. »

Harry s'approcha de Xiana en remerciant son étoile qu'elle ne se soit pas fâchée contre lui. Elle pouvait être vraiment impressionnante quand elle le voulait. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dit, « Tu as raison, nous avons eu de la chance aujourd'hui. Quant aux cheveux gris, ils ne viendront pas à cause de moi. Cheveux noirs, cheveux gris, cheveux violets, peu importe. Je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour qui passe. » Après cela, il l'embrassa de nouveau et regarda son ventre rebondi et sourit.

Xiana regarda aussi son ventre et sourit. Elle regarda sa montre et dit, « Tu dois te préparer pour ta réunion. Soit prudent, s'il-te-plait, mon amour. » Elle le serra dans ses bras et partit cherche Luna et Neville.

Neville et Luna entrèrent et trouvèrent Harry regardant son téléphone cellulaire. Neville regarda sa montre et dit, « C'est l'heure d'y aller, Harry. »

Harry se retourna et regarda ses proches amis et répondit, « Je viens de programmer le portoloin. J'ai fait une dernière vérification pour être certain que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Nous avons besoin de cette alliance plus que je ne voudrai l'admettre. Avoir la Camarilla comme alliée serait un précédent pour toutes les autres races magiques. Bon, allons-y tenez l'anneau, le portoloin va s'activer dans deux minutes. »

**Le 20 novembre, en Roumanie dans les montagnes Negoiu au sud de la région des Carpates.**

Harry, Neville et Luna atterrirent dans un bruit sourd directement dans la chambre de Shauna. Harry jeta immédiatement un bouclier et sortir un katana prêt à réagir. Il regarda autour et attendit après une attaque mais aucune ne vint. La chambre était vide. Il regarda à sa droite et à sa gauche et trouva Neville et Luna en positions similaires. On ne pourrait jamais être trop prudent, spécialement dans un bastion de Vampires. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et aima ce qu'il vit. Il y avait d'anciennes tapisseries celtiques, macédoniennes et romaines. Il y avait un feu magique bleu dans une grande cheminée. L'encadrement de la cheminée était une grande dalle de granite parfaitement polie supportant de nombreuses statues de gargouille. Sur le mur droit, il y avait un grand tableau d'une meute de loups dans une sombre forêt enneigée. Harry se tourna vers le nord et remarqua une fenêtre avec la lumière illuminant le mur nord de la chambre. Il y avait un grand lit Queen size (160cm x 200cm) en chêne. Tous les meubles avaient l'air anciens et se vendraient un bon prix dans une salle des ventes. Il remarqua des pièces romaines du quatorzième et seizième siècle. Harry put repérer plusieurs créatures magiques gravées sur les meubles. Dans l'ensemble, Harry se sentait très à l'aise ici.

Luna regarda autour jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le lit. Elle examina chaque pouce de la pièce et plus particulièrement le lit. Elle aimait réellement la pièce et avait bien l'intention de recréer l'aspect de la chambre. Elle aimait comment la lumière jouait avec le mur nord. Bien sûr la peinture de loup serait remplacée par une de ronflaxs cornus. Elle regarda Neville et de son air typiquement rêveur, elle dit, « Je veux que notre chambre ressemble exactement à celle-là. Je peux facilement m'imaginer concevoir dans ce cadre. »

Neville s'étrangla presque et Harry trouva les gargouilles particulièrement intéressantes. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Bon, aller, en route. » Après cela, Harry utilisa son bâton et jeta un sort anti-odeurs et un sort de désillusion sur eux tous. Ils purent tous sentir le frisson glacé le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Harry jeta ensuite un sort d'insonorisation sur leurs pieds et prit sa montre et fit un tour complet sur lui-même pour avoir une idée des plans du château. Ils regardèrent tous la carte qui s'était formée devant eux et la façon de se diriger dans le château.

Ils purent voir que les Vampires étaient rassemblés dans le hall principal. Ils quittèrent la chambre de Shauna et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le hall principal. En cours de route, ils passèrent par un couloir rempli d'armes anciennes. Ils passèrent par un hall où se dressaient une statue grandeur nature d'Alexandre le grand et de ses généraux dans leurs armures de combat. Il y avait un grand livre sur un piédestal. Le livre semblait être complètement rempli de biographies et de descriptions de ses campagnes militaires et de ses manœuvres de bataille. Harry ne pouvait imaginer ce que les moldus paieraient pour cette rare collection d'un des plus grands génies militaires de l'histoire humaine. Harry ressentit une vénération pour cet homme et ses accomplissements.

L'homme envoya une bénédiction silencieuse à l'homme qui était mort il y a si longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage du château et passèrent un autre couloir où Harry s'arrêta de nouveau. Cette fois, il était en train de regarder la plus grande icône militaire du moment. Hannibal, fils d'Hamilcar Barca. Hannibal révéré comme un des plus grands historiens militaires et stratège. Il était un maître des champs de bataille. Harry remarqua un livre posé sur un piédestal. Il s'approcha et se trouva en train de regarder un livre sur les mémoires d'Hannibal. Avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ne passa pas inaperçue de Neville et Luna, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le hall.

En cours de route, ils trouvèrent des gardes Vampires et durent s'arrêter et détourner leur attention avec quelques puissants sorts de confusion. Harry avait la ferme intention de leur montrer sa position de force comme égaux. Quelle meilleur moyen que de se faufiler dans ce qui était clairement considéré comme une forteresse imprenable ? Soudainement, Luna s'arrêta et demanda, « Comment as-tu prévu de les surprendre, et comment alors nous les empêcher de nous attaquer ? »

« Je veux être assez proche du hall principal pour avoir une bonne image mentale de l'endroit, alors je conjurerai quelques scorpions et nous transplanerai tous au milieu du hall. Une fois-là, je jetterai silencieusement des boucliers de protection. Cela nous protégera et nous obtiendra leur attention. »

« Assure-toi simplement que ton bouclier peut résister au Tellurian Aslope. Si tu te le prends, il agira sur tes sphincters et tu te fera dessus toute la journée. »

Neville reconnaissant combien Luna était nerveuse et que c'était une façon de soulager son stress joua le jeu et dit, « Hé bien cela ruinerait notre journée, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que le Mathusalem apprécierait de nous voir dans cet état. Cela enverrait un message négatif. »

« Ouais, je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moyen pour commencer les négociations. Je m'assurerais que nos boucliers résistent au Tellurian Aslope. » répondit Harry.

Ils atteignirent finalement la fin du couloir et Harry se pencha pour avoir un bon aperçu du rassemblement et du lieu où ils devraient faire leur entrée. Harry conjura deux scorpions de quinze pieds et dit à Neville et Luna de se tenir à lui. Il posa une main sur un des scorpions et toucha l'autre avec son bâton et transplana dans le hall principal.

**Réunion au château des Vampires dans le Hall principal.**

Nicadimus était occupé à mettre la dernière touche aux documents officialisant l'alliance. Il devait finir cela. Comme tous les traités importants, c'était un équilibre entre droits et devoirs. Il voulait rendre le document juste et concis. Il savait que le prix en était leur propre agenda, mais l'existence même de la Camarilla était en jeu. Ils devaient s'unir sous une bannière ou pas du tout. Au moins deux tiers de la Camarilla étaient représentés. Shauna aplanissait les difficultés pour lui. Mathusalems Vardana et Ignatius arriveraient bientôt. Aujourd'hui était un jour où l'histoire serait écrite. S'il avait tord, ils seraient détruits. Il espérait que le Sorcier Scorpion serait là à temps. Nicadimus regarda le traité terminé et fondit un peu de cire bleu et apposa le sceau de la Camarilla dessus. Il fit des duplicata pour tous les Princes, Aînés et Mathusalems.

Il regarda dans son livre pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien enregistré l'ancienne prophétie. Il allait appeler un des Nouveaux-Nés pour préparer des rafraichissements quand il entendit la voix de sa fille. Il leva les yeux pour voir un contingent qui la suivait. Il rangea son livre et alla rencontrer la délégation. Il reconnut immédiatement Mathusalems Caligula, Vego et Zenobia même si elle avait sa capuche. Ils n'étaient pas aussi vieux que lui mais pas loin. Il était très heureux de voir que Zenobia était venue. Elle était neutre de toutes les parties belligérantes. Elle vivait dans la solitude dans l'ancienne ville Vampire de Varniya. Le titre humain équivalant le plus proche serait celui de grande prêtresse. Pour elle, quitter sa solitude et venir à la rencontre des évènements était quelque chose à signaler. Derrière eux se trouvaient sept aînés. Ensuite il y avait sept princes. Tout le pouvoir de la Camarilla était concentré sur ces individus.

Le premier à l'approcher fit Vego. « Nicadimus, mon vieil ami, tu sembles toujours aussi en forme que dans l'ancien temps. Les millénaires ont été cléments avec toi. »

« Vego, vieux chien de chasse cimmérien, tu sembles toujours aussi jeune que quand tu as combattu Sargon II à la bataille d'Unartu. »

« C'était il y a longtemps, mon ami. » Ils croisèrent tous les deux les bras et se prirent les poignets et se touchèrent le front. Les salutations antiques remontant au temps de Caïn étaient utiliser pour signifier la paix et l'amitié.

Vego se retourna et dit, « Regarde qui j'ai trouvé sur la route des Carpates, mon vieil ami Caligula. Il semble toujours aussi jeune et dément que quand il était empereur de Rome. »

Nicadimus sourit simplement et dit, « Bien sûr, et j'ai entendu qu'il pratiquait encore les orgies romaines et les saignées. »

« On doit avoir un passe temps favori. Les sièces peuvent être longs. » répondit Caligula.

Nicadimus répéta le même message d'accueil que pour Vego. Il se tourna vers Zenobia et s'inclina les bras ouverts et dit, « Bien sûr on ne peut oublier l'Ancienne Zenobia descendante de la Reine de Sabat et aïeule d'Amun Anoxia Caliga et gardienne des Chroniques Antédiluviennes de l'histoire des Vampires et des sorciers ainsi que des légendes. Bienvenue à cette très importante réunion. Vos connaissances de la véritable histoire seront plus que précieuses alors que nous entrons dans une période difficile pour notre race et le monde des hommes. »

Nicadimus pouvait entendre l'assemblée déglutir. Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait d'avoir le gardien des chroniques. Chaque Vampire connaissait les pouvoirs des gardiens de l'histoire. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Princes et les Aînés et salua chacun d'entre eux. Il attendit que chacun soit assis et regarda autour de la grande table, s'assit et commença son discours, « Mes frères et sœurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. La raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé à cette réunion est pour forger une alliance avec le Sorcier Scorpion. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont entendu parler de lui et de ses combats en Grande Bretagne. Vous pourriez vous demander pourquoi nous devrions faire des affaires avec des sorciers et sorcières. Je vous assure qu'en des circonstances normales, nous aurions procédé comme nous l'avons toujours fait en ce qui concerne les mortels et leurs affaires. Cependant, ce ne sont pas des temps normaux. Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Voldemort. Il est revenu d'entre les morts il y a deux ans en utilisant de la magie interdite et pendant que nous parlons, tente de créer une alliance avec le sabbat. »

Instantanément, les Princes furent debout à crier et jurer. Le Prince Tarsus de Broujah siffla, « Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ? Pourquoi n'entendons-nous parler de cette menace que maintenant ? Moi, Tarsus je demande une explication. »

En un clin d'œil Caligula tenait Tarsus par la gorge avec ses crocs à un pouce de sa gorge. Il siffla, « A qui penses-tu parler, petit garçon ! Tu t'oublie, je boirai ton sang avant que tu n'ai pu prononcer tes prochain mots si tu ne respectes pas les protocoles, imbécile. » Caligula jeta Tarsus à l'autre bout de la salle et se tourna vers les autres Princes et cracha, « C'est une réunion formelle et les protocoles de Caïn seront respectés, ou vous sentirez la colère des Anciens. »

Les yeux de Nicadimus brûlaient d'une lave rouge et il siffla, « Comme l'a dit Mathusalem Caligula les protocoles de réunion seront respectés. Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit auparavant avant d'être brutalement interrompu, Voldemort a une alliance avec nos ennemis jurés, et je n'ai aucun doute que nous n'ayons bientôt à faire face à ses mangemorts bientôt. Rien ne sert de nier que les sorciers et sorcières manient de la puissante magie qui peut facilement exterminer notre peuple. La plupart d'entre vous ne sont pas assez vieux pour lutter avec eux d'égal à égal. Pour équilibrer ceci, nous avons besoin de sorciers aussi puissants de notre côté qui peuvent nous offrir la protection de leur magie. En retour nous offrirons toute la puissance de la Camarilla unifiée. Ne vous trompez pas, nous aurons besoin de toute cette puissance pour détruire une fois pour toute le Sabbat. »

Il regarda l'assemblée et continua, « Shauna a été en Angleterre et a été secourue par le Sorcier Scorpion. Il a engagé une guerre contre Lord Voldemort avec succès. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a perdu beaucoup de ses plus proches conseillers. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas une coïncidence si après deux mille cinq cent ans d'absence, la marque du plus grand ordre de prêtres magiques connu dans l'histoire réapparait de nouveau. Shauna peut attester de la puissance de ce Sorcier. Les signes sont tous là, nous avons consultés nos oracles et les centaures, ils sont d'accord avec nous qu'un conflit global se prépare. »

Il regarda autour de la table et put voir les rouages tourner dans leurs têtes. Comme choc final, il fit, « Vous êtes tous au courant de mes pouvoirs de divination. Ce que je vais dire peut choquer nombre d'entre vous mais je crois que c'est indéniable vérité. C'est ma conviction que ce Sorcier Scorpion est le légendaire Géhenne Black Raven. La nuit de l'apocalypse prophétisée il y a longtemps. »

A cette dernière déclaration, la salle explosa en bavardages. Les Aînés et les Princes le regardaient comme s'il avait annoncé que Caïn lui-même était de retour parmi eux. Il frappa la table plusieurs fois sans succès. Finalement, il y eut un puissant cri d'appel au silence. Nicadimus et tout le monde regarda vers Zenobia qui avait réclamé le silence.

« J'ai moi aussi lu cette prophétie, annoncée par Lilith elle-même. Cette vision particulière a été acquise par de la puissante magie du sang. Il y a aucune raison de sortir avant que nous n'ayons une certitude. La vision prédit qu'il porterait la marque du corbeau noir (black raven) sur sa cheville gauche. Le sang de deux Mathusalem avec ceux des sept princes seront mélangés et marqueront sa cheville gauche. La marque du corbeau avec les yeux rouge sang apparaîtra s'il est le Géhenne. S'il ne l'est pas, il restera toujours un allié puissant indépendamment de l'issue. »

Nicadimus inclina sa tête vers Zenobia et répondit, « Comme toujours, la sagesse des âges parle à travers vous ma Dame. »

Zenobia regarda Nicadimus et un sourire fleurit sur son visage, elle dit finalement, « Me courtisez-vous, Nicadimus. Mon père m'a toujours mis en garde à propos des hommes plus âgés. »

Nicadimus ainsi que les autres Mathusalem éclatèrent de rire. Regardant finalement le contrôle, il répondit, « Ah, ma chère Zenobia, une langue aussi acérée que les faux des moissonneurs. »

Il se tourna vers les autres Princes et dit, « Je suggère que nous passions en revue le document de traité pendant que nous avons encore le temps de faire des modifications de dernière minute s'il y a lieu. Je pense que vous le trouverez équitable. Je tiens à vous rappeler que ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer cupide. Notre survie même est en jeu. »

Après cela, ils passèrent en revue le traité et Nicadimus dut procéder à seulement quelques modifications. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'ils avaient cinq minutes avant de rencontrer le Sorcier Scorpion alias Harry Potter, pensait-il. Le coureur revint avec un froncement de sourcil et s'approcha de lui et en un murmure lui dit qu'il ne s'était pas montré. Nicadimus regarda Shauna et lui lança un regard signifiant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Shauna comprit le regard qu'elle reçut. Sans qu'on le lui dise, elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire pour tenter de le joindre mais au moment où elle utilisait son téléphone, il y eu soudain une apparition au sud du hall principal. A la fois les Ainées et les Princes se regroupèrent en formation d'attaque. Ce fut Shauna et Nicadimus qui reconnurent immédiatement l'intrus.

Nicadimus cria, « Maintenez vos positions ! »

Tout le monde arrêta de bouger, mais tout le monde eut une bonne vue de la soudaine apparition. Il y avait trois personnes et deux scorpions géants menaçant derrière eux. Ils portaient tous ce qui semblait être des robes de combat en peau de basilic. La personne à gauche était une sorcière blonde, et celui a droite était un sorcier. Ils tenaient tous ce qui semblait être de baguette métalliques. Aussi intéressants qu'ils paraissent ce n'était rien à côté de la personne au milieu. Il tenait un bâton qui était franchement impressionnant par son apparence. Le bâton semblait mortel. L'homme lui-même était un personnage impressionnant. Il était grand et d'allure athlétique. Sa capuche était levée et les seuls traits qu'ils pouvaient voir étaient les émeraudes brûlantes de ses yeux. Ils avaient la même couleur que le sort Avada Kedavra. Il regarda ses collègues Mathusalems et il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Ce sorcier irradiait le pouvoir.

Le fait que lui et ses alliés aient transplanés à travers leurs sorts de protection avait été bien compris par tous les Vampires présents. Nicadimus était certain qu'il l'avait fait dans ce but. C'était clairement une démonstration de force qui disait qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre en traitre, il était ici pour affaires sérieuses. Nicadimus s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Bien, si vous vouliez notre attention, je peux vous dire que vous avez réussi avec succès. »

Nicadimus se retourna vers la Camarilla et dit, « S'il-vous-plait, puis-je vous présenter le Sorcier Scorpion. Venez, allons nous asseoir. Mettons-nous à l'aide, nous avons une longue nuit devant nous. »

Après cela, Shauna vint saluer Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui d'une manière non menaçante et s'inclina devant lui, les bras ouverts et dit, « Bienvenue devant la Camarilla. Nous avons entendu parlé de vos impressionnantes réalisations. Avec beaucoup de respect envers vous et votre peuple, nous voudrions parler d'une possible alliance entre les vôtres et mon peuple. Mon père, Mathusalem Nicadimus pense que seule une réunion totale de la Camarilla serait suffisante pour notre rencontre. »

Harry répondit, « C'est avec un grand respect que je recherche aussi une alliance avec votre peuple. C'est ma conviction qu'il est grand temps que les peuples magiques de ce monde s'unissent. Des temps sombres nous attendent. Nous devons mettre nos forces en commun pour relever les défis qui nous attendent. S'il-vous-plait, permettez moi de vous présenter deux de mes plus proches conseillers. A ma gauche se tient un sorcier puissant de la très noble et ancienne maison des Londubat. Son nom est Neville. A ma droite se trouve une puissante sorcière de la noble et ancienne maison des Lovegood. Son nom est Luna. Mon véritable nom, vous le saurez si nous avons un traité ainsi qu'un serment de sang de ne jamais révéler ma véritable identité. Je sais que cela peut sembler strict et je m'en excuse, cependant il y a de nombreuses vies en jeu et toutes les précautions doivent être prises. »

Après cela, ils se dirigèrent vers les sièges et des rafraîchissement furent apportés. Harry jeta silencieusement un sort de détection sur leurs boissons et nourriture et ne trouva aucune substance étrangère. Ils avaient déjà déterminé à l'avance qu'il allait déterminer s'il était sûr de boire et manger. Le signal que tout allait bien consistait à ce que lui-même boive et mange. Après les rafraîchissements, les présentations commencèrent. On lui demanda comment il avait réussi à transplaner directement dans le hall principal. Il les informa qu'il avait utilisé le téléphone cellulaire et la fonction GPS pour lire les coordonnées dans le château. Il leur dit que le premier endroit où ils avaient transplanés était le chambre de Shauna en utilisant une forme de transplanage qu'il avait inventé et qui passait au travers de n'importe quel sort de protection. De là, ils avaient silencieusement fait leur chemin jusqu'au hall. Harry avait félicité Nicadimus de son incroyable collection sur les anciens guerriers et les armes.

Nicadimus fut grandement amusé par la manière dont ils avaient eu accès au château. Remarquant le respect avec lequel le Sorcier avait parlé des anciens guerriers, Nicadimus demanda, « Avez-vous un favori particulier ? »

Harry le regarda et répondit, « Hé bien, ils sont tous vraiment impressionnants. Alexandre est un classique. Pour ma part, j'ai un faible pour Hannibal. »

Caligula le regarda et siffla, « Qu'est-ce qu'un mortel comme vous peut savoir de ce maudit Carthaginois ? »

Harry regarda Caligula directement dans les yeux et utilisant ses pouvoirs d'Occlumencie, rappela à sa mémoire son dossier sur l'antique histoire militaire et trouva le dossier nommé Hannibal. Utilisant sa mémoire eidétique, il commença à réciter de mémoire tout ce qu'il savait sue ce grand stratège.

« Hannibal, fils d'Hamilcar Barca, (247- 183) était un commandant militaire Carthaginois et un tacticien, plus tard, il exerça d'autres professions, il est généralement cité comme l'un des meilleurs commandant de l'histoire. Il vécut durant une période de tension en Méditerranée, quand Rome établit sa suprématie sur les autres grandes puissances comme Carthage, Macédoine, Syracuse et l'empire Séleucide. Son plus célèbre succès fut lors de la deuxième guerre Punique quand il marcha avec une armée, qui incluait des éléphants de guerre d'Espagne à travers les Pyrénées et les Alpes jusqu'au nord de l'Italie. »

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de la totalité de la Camarilla, il continua, « Durant son invasion de l'Italie, il battit les Romains lors d'une série de batailles incluant celle de Trébie, Trasimène et de Cannes. Après la bataille de Cannes, de nombreux alliés romains se joignirent à Hannibal qui leur promettait leur indépendance et leur propre gouvernement. Selon certains historiens, Hannibal n'avait pas l'équipement nécessaire pour assiéger les solides défenses de la ville de Rome, mais ce n'était pas un manque d'équipement ou de matériel, ce que mentionne même Tite-Live, mais le manque de fournitures et d'agenda politique. Il maintint son armée en Italie pendant plus d'une décennie après sans jamais perdre un seul engagement, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer les Romains à accepter ses conditions de paix. Une contre-invasion romaine d'Afrique de força à retourner à Carthage où il fut battu à la bataille de Zama. Après la guerre il passa son temps à planter des oliviers. Il érigea des réformes politiques et financières pour permettre le paiement de l'indemnité de guerre imposée par Rome. Ses réformes furent impopulaires parmi les membres des hautes classes qui avec l'aide des Romains le forcèrent à l'exil. Pendant son exil il vécut à la cour Séleucide où il agit comme conseiller militaire d'Antiochus III dans sa guerre contre Rome. Hannibal s'enfuit de nouveau, après qu'Antiochus III perdit la guerre contre les Romains par manque de fournitures. Il accepta leurs termes, fit un arrêt en Arménie où il travailla comme paysagiste pour la nouvelle capitale. Sa fuite prit fin en Bithynie où il réalisa une remarquable victoire navale par le biais de la guerre biologique et fut ensuite trahis en faveur des Romains.

Hannibal est universellement reconnu comme un des plus grands commandants militaires et tacticien de l'histoire. L'historien militaire Théodore Ayrault Dodge a appelé Hannibal le père de la stratégie car son plus grand ennemi, Rome, en vint a adopter des éléments de ses tactiques militaires dans son propre arsenal stratégique. Cette louange lui a valu une solide réputation dans le monde moderne et il fut considéré comme un stratège doué par des hommes comme Napoléon Bonaparte et le Duc de Wellington. »

Harry finit son récital et regarda Caligula qui arborait un sourire sur le visage. Enfin avec du respect sur son visage, Caligula dit, « Bien joué, Sorcier. Vos connaissances sont très complètes. Ses souvenirs contiennent beaucoup plus de détails de cette époque cependant. Étant un ancien empereur romain, j'ai personnellement exécré cet enfoiré et les dommages qu'il a infligé à Rome. Cela dit, secrètement, j'ai admiré sa ruse et son génie militaire. S'il était né Romain à cet époque, il aurait pu être proconsul ou peut-être même César. » Après cela, il inclina sa tête vers Harry et retourna à l'examen du projet de document.

Il était maintenant tard dans la soirée et ils passaient en revue la clause d'assistance militaire quand un des Aînés des Nosferatu du nom de Zuulda Thaal le regarda et dit, « Nous en sommes à la clause d'assistance militaire et à l'armement que vous dites avoir. Je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais vous me pardonnerez si je suis un peu sceptique. Aucun d'entre nous ici a entendu parler de choses de ce genre. Je sais que votre mage est puissante, mais déplacer l'ensemble de son armée dans des malles semble un peu farfelu. »

Chacun avait arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour voir ce que le Sorcier avait à dire. Harry les regarda et dit, « Je vous engage à ne pas prendre mes mots pour dits mais de voir les preuves de vos propres yeux. »

Harry regarda Neville et dit, « Montre-leur. »

Neville regarda Harry dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Il se leva et sortit un boite en bois de la taille d'un livre de poche et mit le bout de sa baguette sur un saphir. La boîte en bois s'agrandit rapidement en un grand coffre. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le coffre. Il alla jusqu'à un grand cristal sur le dessus du couvercle et mit sa main dessus. Le couvercle du coffre s'ouvrit et il se tourna face à la Camarilla et dit, « Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plait. »

Les Vampires se regardèrent les uns les autres et Nicadimus regarda Zuula Thaal et dit, « Hé bien, vous voulez vos preuves ou pas ? »

Nicadimus quant à lui était assez intrigué de voir comment une telle magie pouvait fonctionner. Il suivit Harry et ses conseillers et descendit l'escalier. Il regarda en arrière et vit qu'il était suivit par ses congénères. Ils descendaient tous les escaliers et se trouvaient devant un ensemble de portes métalliques. Le fait même qu'ils étaient allés aussi profondément dans le coffre était impressionnant pour commencer. Il ne pouvait attendre de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Il s'assura de faire ressortir ses capacités Vampiriques à pleine puissance. Il n'avait pas vécu plus de trois mille ans en étant stupide. Qui savait ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Harry s'assura qu'ils étaient tous devant les portes et agita son bâton et siffla un mot de passe. Il avait désactivé les sorts de sang dans l'éventualité où ils auraient besoin de prouver leurs dires. Ils passèrent les portes et il ricana silencieusement quand il entendit les Vampires s'exclamer de l'impossibilité d'une telle magie. Harry leur fit faire un tour de la malle et expliqua ses multiples fonctionnalités. Il leur parla de la salle des portoloins et qu'il y avait plusieurs malles de cette sorte et qu'ils étaient tous connectés par leur propre réseau de cheminette. Il expliqua que chaque malle pouvait être mis sous un sort de fidélitas modifié et qu'elles pouvaient être caché même en plein camp ennemi. La malle pouvait agir comme le parfait cheval de Troie.

Dire que Nicadimus était impressionné était un euphémisme. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le Sorcier Scorpion avait réussi à créer une telle chose. La dimension elle-même était impressionnante. Il avait bien sûr vu des malles à multiples compartiment avant mais rien qui pouvait même se rapprocher de l'ampleur de cette création. L'importance stratégique d'une telle arme devint immédiatement évidente pour lui. Ils pourraient déplacer leurs grandes armées vampiriques instantanément sur des continents entiers. Les malles arriveraient entièrement équipées pour accueillir et répondre aux besoins de toute une armée. Ils pourraient cacher une armée entière sous les yeux des ennemis. L'immense valeur stratégique d'avoir vos forces prêtes à écraser l'armée ennemie à un moment donné était stupéfiante.

Neville et Luna leur montèrent la salle des armes expliquèrent ce que les grandes balles bleues étaient. Durant leur quatre mois sous l'œil d'Odin, Neville et Luna avaient travaillés sur un poison extrait du cousin magique de la graine de Ricin. Le pouvoir toxique du Ricin pouvait être extrait de la graine. Cela causait de sévères œdèmes pulmonaires dans leurs heures suivant l'exposition à la plante moldue. Neville avait trouvé une toxine bien plus puissante dans la version magique. Il expliquait d'où venaient les plantes et leurs propriétés. Le cousin magique s'appelait Ricinus Cavitatis. La plante était connue pour grandir à l'entrée des grottes habitées par des dragons. Les déjections des dragons fournissaient l'énergie magique que la plante convertissait en une toxine neurologique extrêmement puissance. La plante et sa toxicité étaient connues depuis longtemps. Cependant, personne n'avait jamais trouvé comment extraire la toxine en grande quantité jusqu'à maintenant. Luna utilisa sa baguette et traça les schémas de la plante dans l'air.

**Classification scientifique**

**Domaine** : Plante

**Division** : Magnoliophyta

**Classe** : Magnoliophyta magica

**Ordre** : Malpighiales

**Famille** : Euphrbiaceae Magicus

**Sous-famille** : Acalyphoideae Echylodendron

**Tribu **: Acalypheae

**Sous-tribu** : Ricininae

**Genre** : Ricinus

**Espèce **: R. Cavitatis

Luna et Neville expliquèrent comment ils avaient extrait la toxine sous la forme d'un liquide qui pourrait être libéré sur l'ennemi. Les balles étaient hautement pressurisées et contenaient une buse spéciale d'origine moldue qui créerait un brouillard dense. Le nuage toxique était plus lourd que l'air et resterait sur le terrain pour une période maximale de trois heures. Ils avaient aussi inventés un antidote qui pourrait être pris sous forme liquide ou en gélules. L'antidote protégeait pendant une semaine. Pendant cette période tout contact avec le brouillard n'aurait aucun impact. L'ennemi cependant succomberait à la mort dans les heures suivant l'inhalation du brouillard. Le brouillard pouvait tuer indépendamment des personnes magiques ou non. Aucune race n'était à l'abri du poison sauf s'ils prenaient l'antidote.

Harry put voir un grand nombre de Vampires semblant nerveux. Il était fier de Neville et Luna. Il y avait trois grandes malles manoir qui avaient été spécialement construites pour servir de serres géantes et pour y faire croitre n'importe quelle plante dont ils avaient besoin pour les potions ou pour les armes biologiques. Harry regarda Nicadimus et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Nicadimus pour sa part, se tourna vers Zuulda Thaal et dit, « Que dites-vous maintenant Zuulda ? Est-ce que cela calme vos incertitudes ? Ou avez-vous besoin d'autres démonstrations ? »

Zuulda inclina la tête de honte et répondit, « Non, Ancien. Je crains que ma paranoïa ne m'ait joué un tour. Je serai heureux de rejoindre ce Sorcier Scorpion qui qu'il soit. Il possède de grands pouvoirs. »

Nicadimus se tourna vers son groupe et dit, « Maintenant que la curiosité de tout le monde a été satisfaite, finissons les négociations. » Ils firent tous demi-tour en prenant leur temps pour voir l'intérieur de la malle manoir. Harry se tourna vers Luna et dit, « Tes plans ont fait bien avancé les négociations. Bien joué, Luna. »

« Hé bien, je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien, tu sais. »

Harry regarda Neville et ils sourirent tous les deux et hochèrent la tête. Il espérait que Luna ne changerait jamais. Son approche stoïque de certaines situations lui laissait toujours un sentiment de calme. Elle ne s'énervait jamais peu importe combien la situation était catastrophique. Bien, il était temps de finir ce traité, pensa-t-il.

Ils restèrent dans le hall principal pendant plus d'une heure et parvinrent finalement à un accord acceptable pour tous. Harry avait expliqué pourquoi il combattait et quel but qu'il espérait atteindre en fin de compte. Il avait détaillé ses plans de manière générale. Il n'alla pas dans chaque détail, mais certainement assez pour qu'ils sachent qu'il avait un plan après la guerre qui imposerait un nouvel ordre. Ils étaient prêts à signer le traité avec du sang quand Nicadimus se leva et tout le monde cessa de parler. Harry avait une idée de ce qui allait arriver. Il espérait qu'ils accepteraient un marché à la place. Il regarda Neville et Luna et ils savaient aussi ce qui allait ce passer.

Nicadimus regarda Harry Potter et dit, « Avant que nous ne signions le contrat, Sorcier, il est de coutume pour notre peuple d'offrir une épouse comme cadeau pour sceller les traités importants. Plus âgée est la mariée plus importante est la cause. Plus elles sont âgées, plus elles sont puissantes. Ceci est fait à la fois pour vous protéger et nous protéger de la traîtrise. Afin de compléter notre arrangement, j'offre ma propre fille Shauna comme épouse pour vous. »

Nous y voilà, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda Nicadimus puis Shauna et dit, « La beauté de votre fille n'a pas d'égal. La mariée est en effet digne de ce traité. Vous devez comprendre que si je n'étais pas marié, j'accepterai Shauna comme épouse. Elle a toutes les qualités que j'apprécie. Cependant, j'ai juré sur ma magie ne se jamais trahir ma femme qui possède mon âme et mon cœur. J'ai lu l'histoire de votre peuple et les lois et je vous demande si j'offre un cadeau d'une valeur égale à la mariée que vous venez juste d'offrir est-ce que ce serait acceptable ? »

Nicadimus plissa les yeux et répondit, « Cela c'est déjà fait auparavant mais je vous assure que le présent devra être de grande valeur pour remplacer ma Shauna. Assurez vous de ne pas nous insulter avec votre offre de présent. »

Harry inclina la tête. L'avertissement n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Il fouilla la poche de sa robe et sortit une belle boîte d'acajou incrustée de pierres précieuses. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une pierre rouge rubis et entendit les Mathusalems déglutir.

Harry les regarda et dit, « D'après votre réaction je comprends que certains d'entre vous savent ce que vous regardez. J'offre à votre peuple cette pierre philosophale. Maintenant, la pierre est connue pour fabriquer l'élixir de vie ou de transmuter en permanence de petites quantité de fer en or. Étant des Vampires, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'élixir de vie. A travers les âges, vous avez accumulé des richesses au-delà de l'imagination humaine. Dans mes recherches, j'ai trouvé une autre utilisation pour la pierre que je pense vous trouverez très utile. »

Harry utilisa son bâton et conjura un immense bol en cristal sur plusieurs niveaux et le remplit d'eau pur qui cascadait de bol en bol comme une chute d'eau. Il posa la pierre sur le bol du haut et conjura un Katana. Il se coupa la paume de la main et permit à son sang de goutter directement sur la pierre. Il prit alors son bâton et toucha le bout de la pierre et autorisa son énergie magique brute à circuler dans la pierre. L'effet fut instantané, l'eau se transforma en sang. Pas n'importe quel sang mais du sang de sorcier. Harry entendit les Vampires déglutir. Une fontaine de sang cascadait de bol en bol. Harry prit son bâton et conjura des verres en cristal pour chacun d'entre eux. Il y avait assez de sang dans le bol pour rassasier des centaines de Vampires. Il regarda les Vampires et dit, « Buvez, j'ai entendu dire que le sang des sorciers était sucré et revitalisant. »

Nicadimus avait de la difficulté à croire qu'un pierre pouvait produire le sang indispensable à la vie des Vampires. Cependant, quand il était question de ce Sorcier, le réalisation de l'impossible ne semblait pas lui faire peur. Le sang de sorcier était spécial. La magie dans le sang augmentait les forces d'un Vampire. Les dons distinctifs de chaque clan dérivés de Caïn étaient amplifiés. Pour un Mathusalem, après avoir bu le sang d'autres Vampires, ils brûlaient tous les dons des sangs qu'ils avaient ingérés dans le passé. Si cette pierre pouvait reproduire su sang de sorcier, c'était vraiment le plus précieux cadeau que la Camarilla ait jamais reçu. Nicadimus regarda Vego qui hocha la tête et Caligula qui souriait et haussa les épaules. Nicadimus s'approcha lentement du bol de cristal et put clairement sentir la douce odeur du sang. Il prit un verre de cristal et le remplit à la fontaine. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et prit une bonne gorgée de sa boisson.

L'effet fut instantané. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il buvait le nectar des dieux, pensa-t-il. Le sang était oh, si doux et si chaud comme s'il venait d'un hôte vivant. Le regain d'énergie instantané était incroyable. C'était semblable à un apport en sucre sans les effets secondaires néfastes. Ses yeux devinrent rouge et ses ongles et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Il ressentit une douleur aigue dans le dos et une paire de puissantes ailes de chauve souris surgirent. Nicadimus se sentait comme s'il pouvait vaincre et écraser n'importe quel ennemi. Voyant les effets que cela avait sur Nicadimus, chaque Vampire courut vers le bol pour gouter. Les effets furent sensiblement les mêmes avec des degrés variables suivant leur âge. Les Nosfératu semblaient positivement bestiaux et brutaux. Ils ressemblaient à des démons souterrains. Les Toriador ressemblaient à des Veelas. Les Malkavian avaient des airs de psychotiques. Le prince Ventru semblait pouvoir donner une leçon de ruse et de fourberie à Salazar Serpentard.

Nicadimus voulait savoir comment il avait réalisé un tel exploit et demanda, « Comment avez-vous réussi à faire cela ? Comment avez-vous découvert que vous pouviez reproduire du sang avec la pierre philosophale ? »

« Produire l'élixir de vie pour des mortels requiert plus de pouvoir et de magie de la part de la pierre. Quant au sang, j'ai simplement dupliqué le sang que je venais de donner. La pierre n'a pas besoin de recréer à partir de zéro. Elle a déjà un modèle à suivre. Dans ce cas, il suffit de transmuter l'eau pure en ce nouveau modèle. L'élixir de vie requiert un sort spécial et épuise les propriétés magiques de la pierre pour plus d'un mois. Transmuter du sang à partir de l'eau est un processus bien plus facile et épuise la pierre pour une période de seulement deux jours. C'est du sang magique et il peut facilement être recréé par votre peuple. »

Nicadimus répondit, « C'est vraiment un beau cadeau. Apparemment, nous n'aurons plus jamais faim. Je crois que cela est un marché acceptable. » Il regarda autour et trouva les clans d'accord avec lui. Il pouvait dire que Shauna était un peu déçue, mais il savait qu'elle comprenait la signification de ce cadeau. Il regarda vers Zenobia et hocha la tête.

Zenobia se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Il y a une prophétie datant de l'époque de Lilith, la femme de Caïn. C'était une puissante sorcière et par la magie du sang, a vu à travers la sable du temps et a prédit qu'une guerre sanglante englobant le monde des hommes et les peuples magiques aurait lieu. Un conquérant se lèverait qui combattrait pour la race Vampire et tous les êtres magiques. Pour nous, il porte le nom de Géhenne Black Raven. Parmi nos peuples, il est aussi connu comme le chevalier de l'apocalypse. Il n'est pas fait mention qu'il doive être de sang Vampire. Il est fait mention qu'il serait magique. Avec votre permission, nous voudrions faire un test pour voir si vous êtes cette personne. »

Chaque Vampire de la Camarilla le regardait avec un peu d'appréhension dans le regard. Harry regarda vers Neville et Luna et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Harry pouvait maudire les sept portes de l'enfer. Pourquoi, putain de merde ça lui arrivait toujours, pensait-il. Si jamais il avait la chance de rencontrer le Destin, il prendrait une batte de baseball pour s'en occuper. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser car il porterait gravement atteinte aux protocoles. Il se faisait tard et il voulait simplement rentrer à la maison. Il gémit intérieurement comme s'il craignait le résultat. Il regarda Mathusalem Zenobia et lui fit un signe de tête.

Elle se tourna vers Nicadimus et les Princes, « J'espère que vous avez tous apportés vos dagues Childe avec vous ? Nicadimus nous aurons besoin du bol de la création. Le bol sacré où Caïn a crée les Childe. »

Nicadimus marcha vers une tapisserie et leva la main. La tapisserie s'enroula jusqu'à dévoiler un mur. Il sortit une dague et s'entailla la paume droite. Il mit de son sang sur le mur et incanta dans une ancienne langue. Le mur brilla d'une lueur rouge et une porte apparut. Il ouvrit la porte et marcha à l'intérieur de la pièce secrète. Il revint avec un bol en obsidienne délicatement sculpté. Il y avait une série de runes qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Nicadimus apporta le bol sur la table. Chaque Mathusalem et Prince s'approcha du bal, s'entailla la main droite et fit couler un peu de sang dans le bol. Quand ils eurent finis, Zenobia agita sa main et le sang dans le bol commença à tourner. Alors que le sang tournait, elle incantait dans une langue de l'air Antédiluvienne. Après ce qui sembla une heure à Harry mais en réalité seulement quelques minutes, elle regarda Harry et lui demanda de découvrir sa cheville gauche et son mollet.

Harry se sentit comme un idiot, mais suivit ses instructions. Il enleva sa botte et marcha vers Zenobia. Il mit sa jambe nue sur la chaise et la regarda directement dans les yeux. Elle plongea sa main dans le sang et en enduisit l'ensemble de sa cheville et du mollet. Au début, rien ne se passa et Harry se sentait un imbécile d'avoir eu peur de participer au rituel. Il put voir certains des Vampires sembler déçus mais soudainement, il sentit un douleur à son mollet. Il sentit comme une marque. Il regarda vers Neville et Luna qui avait un air surpris sur leurs visages. La sensation de douleur dans son mollet gauche se déplaça et il semblait qu'il était plongé dans de l'azote liquide tellement c'était froid. Il était trop effrayé pour regarder mais il réussit à rassembler le courage des Griffondor et jeta un coup d'œil à a cheville gauche. Ses yeux sortirent presque de son visage. Aux yeux de tous apparaissait un corbeau noir avec des larmes rouges sortant de ses yeux. Il se demanda brièvement si Tiamat était au courant de cela. Il se figura que probablement elle l'était. Comme si sa vie n'était déjà pas assez compliquée, maintenant il était le héro d'une très ancienne légende Vampire. Le destin est vraiment un enfoiré de première, pensa-t-il.

Il entendit soudain Caligula siffler, « Par le sang de Lilith, je ne peux pas croire que cette légende soit vraie. Si je pouvais, j'arracherai la tête d'un Carthaginois. »

Il entendit un bruit et trouva Zenobia regardant fixement Caligula.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne soit pas si grossier. »

« Je suis Romain, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? »

Elle haussa simplement un sourcil et se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Il semblerait, Sorcier que vous ayez été choisi comme notre protecteur. Si vous écrasez vos ennemis, une nouvelle ère commencera, si vous échouez, nous sommes tous condamnés. »

Rien de tel qu'un peu de pression, pensa-t-il. Harry regarda simplement le plafond et soupira.

Zenobia se tourna vers les Princes et dit, « Sa protection est notre responsabilité à tous maintenant. Que cette nouvelle soit répandue dans notre peuple. Spécialement le Sabbat. »

Les Princes étaient maintenant désireux de signer le traité et une fois qu'ils eurent prêté un serment de sang, Harry leur révéla qui il était réellement. Dire que quelques uns furent choqués était peu dire. Ils prirent bien la nouvelle, et après avoir accompli quelques formalités, ils se séparèrent finalement. Harry s'assura de bannir les scorpions avant qu'il ne parte. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, un des servants de Nicadimus revint avec un livre.

Il regarda Harry et dit, « Je crois que vous trouverez ces souvenirs intéressants à lire. Vous trouverez bien des tactiques qu'il n'a pas eu la chance d'essayer sur le champ de bataille. » Après cela, Nicadimus lui offrit les souvenirs d'Hannibal.

Harry était sans voix. Il regarda l'ancien Vampire et s'inclina, « Je vous remercie pour ce précieux cadeau. Je le chérirais au dessus des autres objets de ma collection. » Harry transplana avec Neville et Luna qui le tenait par les manches. Au moment où ils revinrent au repaire du Scorpion, il était presque minuit.

Ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu deviné, ce sont les conséquences qu'allaient avoir ce rituel.

**Quelque part dans le nord du désert du Sahara**

Cette nuit-là, une légère secousse fut ressentie au plus profond du désert. Dans un crypte richement décorée, deux grand sarcophages avec de grandes dalles de granite gravées de runes complexes furent soudain baignés par la lumière provenant de torches magiques. En haut des dalles de granite, il y avait un bol sculpté dans la pierre. Au dessus de chaque bol était une boule de cristal remplie de ce qui ressemblait à du sang dans un sort de stase. En même temps que la marque apparaissant sur Harry, une lumière dorée entourait les boules de cristal. Soudainement, le sort se rompit, les boules tombèrent et se brisèrent.

Le sang coula et suivit le schéma complexe des runes. Le sang atteignit finalement le centre des dalles où de petits trous menaient à l'intérieur des sarcophages. La terre trembla de nouveau et les dalles de granite glissèrent des cercueils. Deux êtres majestueux reposaient dans leurs tombes. L'un était chauve avec des oreilles semblable à celles de chauve-souris et des crocs dépassaient de ses lèvres. Ses yeux était rouges comme de la lave. Sa peau était d'une blancheur pâteuse et quiconque le regardait pouvait voir l'aura magique magnétique qui émanait de lui. Il était impressionnant. Il mesurait près de six pieds six pouces et était bien musclé. Il était vêtu de robes rouge sang. Ses lèvres et ses ongles si on pouvait les appeler ainsi étaient noirs comme du charbon. Ses ongles semblaient pouvoir couper de la pierre.

A côté de lui se tenait une femme très belle. Un puissante aura magique émanait également d'elle. Sa peau était couleur moka et ses yeux étaient bleus électrique. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et aussi des oreilles comme celle de chauve souris. Ses ongles étaient aussi noirs charbon. Elle était grande et avait des traits aristocratiques. Elle portait des robes noir intense avec une toile d'araignée brodée sur l'épaule droite. Ses lèvres étaient noires et ses crocs ressortaient aussi de ses lèvres.

L'homme prit l'initiative et suivit un vieux tunnel de lave. La femme le suivit. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps. La magie crépitait autour d'eux. Après environ trente minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à une grande porte d'obsidienne. L'homme la regarda et agita sa main. La porte ne bougea pas, elle fut littéralement réduite en poudre. Au même moment, le sable de l'autre côté de la porte fut emporté comme si une tempête du désert avait soufflé.

Les deux émergèrent des profondeurs du désert du Sahara sous la pleine lune. L'homme regarda la lune et un cri bestial que personne n'avait entendu depuis quatre mille ans retentit dans le désert. Caïn et Lilith étaient réveillés. Le temps de l'apocalypse était pour bientôt. Ils devaient trouver le Géhenne. Mais premièrement, ils devaient se nourrir et trouver à quelle époque ils s'étaient réveillés. Combien le monde avait changé pendant leur long sommeil.

Lugdunum fut fondée par les Celtes en 43 avant JC et fut la capitale de la Gaule de 27 avant JC à 69 après JC.

ADN : Acide Désoxyribonucléique et ARN : Acide Ribonucléique, je relève là une petite incohérence car l'homme ne possède que de l'ADN pas un seul brin d'ARN, ce sont les virus et les microbes les moins développés que possèdent de l'ARN. L'ARN est une forme simplifiée d'ADN, l'ADN est une composée de deux brins reliés entre eux comme une échelle, l'ARN ne comporte qu'un seul brin

Merci beaucoup pour ces nombreuses reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer la trad (et l'écriture, je vais bientôt poster le prochain chap de Harry Potter et la Roue du Temps) alors je vous embrasse tous.

Je fais de gros bisous à shin' (merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas à laisser d'autres reviews), Flore Jade, Elmisten27, titmo, Angi (merci, c'est sympa), 666Naku, Elure (merci pluche), Misrel, aelwing, Sscomplexe, julius-magyar, onarluca, makiang (merci bises), aely (merci bien), Celine, fan2HP (merci c'est très gentil), morphyre (merci à la prochaine fict), sophiepieri, zaika, Blackmoony83, lynalys (merci, ce sera pour une prochaine fois), kiliam (peut être une prochaine fois ce genre de fict), loveless (pour prendre du temps, je peux te dire que ça en prend, surtout vu la taille des chaps !), Lady Morgane Slytherin, Demenciae, namman, la main noire (LOL, non effectivement ça m'aide pas, mais tu vois finalement c'est pas le programme prévu), rhjlupin, ayumi16, Sahada, Servin, be nji251(x2 Lol), Daxt Flomers, Isatis, Fumsteack10954, voldemortxxx et gripoils.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde.

Un petit mot pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissés une review au dernier chapitre, je les en remercie beaucoup.

Comme de nombreuses personnes me l'ont fait remarqué en m'envoyant un message, la fict Ascension du Sorcier Scorpion a été reprise en anglais, pour l'instant elle en est au même niveau que ce que j'avais traduit en français et quand il y aura un nouveau chap, je le traduirai avec plaisir ainsi que les suvants. Merci à ceux qui m'ont prévenus qu'ils aient eu des comptes ou des e-mails pour que j'ai pu leur répondre ou non.

Bises

Meeria qui espère bientôt mettre la suite en ligne.


End file.
